SalemX
by IceyLink
Summary: A team of powerful heroes are drawn together by Mistress X to battle all natural and supernatural evil as earths mystic and mutant defenders. Issue 61 is now posted and an all new Young Avengers Back Up Story Part Three, guest starring the Runaways.
1. Team Roster

**SALEM-X**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

Ten brave souls are drawn together by a woman named Mistress X. These brave warriors, guided by Mistress X, fight all natural and supernatural evil in hopes of keeping the world a safer place. They are mystical warriors, they are Earth's mutant defenders, they are…Salem-X

Team Roster:

Mistress X the White Witch aka Wanda (Maximoff) Harkness: Former Avenger and mutant has taken over Agatha Harkness' role as Mistress X and leader of Salem-X, The Salem School of Witchcraft & the White Coven.

Powers: Witchcraft.

Magnus aka Wade Harkus: Born to the Scarlet Witch and the villain Electro during a Magic War that Dr. Strange and Agatha Harkness had tried to erase, was sent to another reality by Agatha. After being raised in another dimension fighting demons, Wade suddenly finds himself back on Earth all grown up with his real parents and his past and memories no longer hidden. Now field-leader of Salem-X, Wade tries to not only discover himself but his lost family as well.

Powers: Electricity & magic combination.

Crimson Bolt aka Maxwell Dillon: Former villain Electro has joined Salem-X as a second chance at a better life and to get to know his son.

Powers: Electricity manipulation.

Shadowoman aka Jillian Woods: After being manipulated by Dr. Druid, Jillian finally reinvented herself and joined Dr. Strange as one of his Secret Defenders. With her team suddenly disbanded, Jillian found herself assisting Salem-X and has now accepted full team membership.

Powers: Darkforce manipulation.

Darklight aka Ty Bowen: Mutant son of Cloak and Dagger from another reality. Having come here with the Exiles, he met VivaMuerte and had decided to stay behind and join Salem-X in hopes of connecting with the parents he never knew.

Power: Can heal with his right hand and generate darkness with his left hand.

Longshot: A genetically engineered mutant slave from the Mojoverse who had rebelled and ended up on Earth-116X. As an off and on again member of the X-Men, Longshot found himself lost in space and searching for his true love and way home. Having found both, he wound up back on Earth, lost and without his true love who wanted space. Following his new best friend, Wade, Longshot has joined Salem-X with hope and a little luck, can find his place again.

Powers: Probability manipulation aka "Luck Powers", hollow bones allowing enhanced speed, agility, agility and reflexes. Also has limited telepathy that allows him to read recent memories or psychic impressions on a person or object.

Scarlet Arrow aka Jason Strongbow: Within his Tribe, as American Eagle, Jason was their tired and so-called champion. One day an evil force descended upon the tribe, all was lost until Mistress X appeared and saved Jason and his tribe. Wanting to regain his honor and live up to his life debt to Mistress X he accepted her offer to join Salem-X & took a new name.

Powers: Enhanced abilities & senses and welds a mystical bow & arrows.

SilverFlame aka Illyana Rasputin: In another reality, Illyana was born a triplet (Peter and Mikhail). When stumbling upon a Gem an upset Demon Master attacked them sending a magical blast at the three. At that instant the blast hit them, Mikhail's mutant powers manifest and collided with the blast causing a weird explosion. When the dust cleared Illyana woke to discover the gem and demon gone and her brothers dead. Mikhail's powers had some how manipulated the energy and matter and while the two brothers died it caused their mutant genes to fuse with Illyana instead of killing her. Finding herself on Earth 116X she decides to join Salem-X.

Powers: cause herself to shift into two different forms. Shift to demon form welding hellfire, teleporting and wielding a Flame/Soul Sword in steel form: powers of colossus. Can only shift to one form at a time and can not stay in the form for too long.

Blink aka Clarice Ferguson: Mutant from the AoA reality who had joined a band of reality hopping heroes called the Exiles. Having found herself trapped and stranded on Earth-116X, Clarice has joined Salem-X until one day she finds a way home or the Exiles find her.

Powers: Ability to teleport herself, others or objects with her generated crystal-like throwing javelins.

Magnetizer aka Charles Lehnsherr: Mutant son of Magneto & Rouge from the AoA reality. Wanting to find his own path in life, Charles was allowed by his parents to join the Exiles under the watchful eye of his "Aunt" Blink. Unfortunately, Charles has found himself stranded on Earth-116X and joining Salem-X until he and his aunt are found.

Powers: Limited magnetic manipulation from his father & from his mother, with a touch of his hand, instead of absorbing powers, he forces his powers into the other person with magnetic & deadly effects.

Thunderclap aka John Proudstar: Mutant Horseman of Apocalypse from another reality. As a member of the group of reality hopping heroes known as the Exiles, John found a new lease on life as well as a purpose in the one he loves, Nocturne. Moments after purposing to his one true love, he has now found himself stranded on Earth-116X away from the one he loves. John joins Salem-X in hopes of one day finding his way home and back to his true love.

Powers: Generates powerful shockwaves from his hands known as his thunderclap.

**Salem School of Witchcraft – Staff:**

Shaman aka Mike Twoyoungmen: After leaving Alpha Flight he finds himself transformed into his twenties and his powers have changed. Soon after he is drawn to Mistress X's team and joins Salem-X. After serving as field leader for many years, Mike has now changed roles to Headmaster for the Salem School of Witchcraft where he can help teach and guide the mystical children of the future.

Powers: Transfigure himself and others through mystical abilities.

Python aka Lucy France: Having lost her son, Emp she found him again only to lose him again. Now she takes his place on Salem-X to fill his shoes as a hero. After recent events Lucy finds she is more at peace with herself and the loss of her son by helping and teaching the next generation of students and joins the staff fulltime.

Power: She can become a giant python and control reptiles. Recently gained the power to pull and control a race of reptiles from another dimension called the Crocians.

VivaMuerte aka Tandy Bowen: Donning a new attitude, look and name Tandy was reborn into VivaMuerte. After her dear friend Cloak is injured she joins Salem-X to help them and to watch over Cloak. After his death, she now moves over to the staff to help heal others and hopefully in the process heal herself.

Powers: Generate light daggers, healing capabilities etc.

Bryce: Not much is known of this former servant of Agatha Harkness' brother, Damon Harkness. Whether his intentions are to only help Salem-X or spy on them for his former master, Mistress X and Damon Harkness have both agreed to allow him to remain as Harkness Manor's caregiver and butler.

Power: Immune to magic.

Portal aka Laura Dean: Having escaped Department H, she joined Salem-X as a new start. Having been mystically advanced in age and losing her sister, she has chosen to remain with Salem-X. After her time helping and training she has now graduated and moved to fulltime staff to help train the new students.

Powers: Creates dimensional portals. She shares a power bond with Salem.

Salem aka Sam Le: Once cursed to spend his life as a cat, he was found and returned to normal and has joined Salem-X. Due to events, Sam has acquired the powers of his former friends that had died. After his time helping and training he has now graduated and moved to fulltime staff to help train the new students.

Powers: Sense things and can link minds. Transform into a goblin-like creature now but still has the cat's curse of never dying. He shares a power bond with Portal.

Tyllas aka Tyllas Strongbow: Part of a race from another dimension called the Ferron. Considered a mutant of her kind she met and fell in love with Jason Strongbow and followed him back to his Earth. Wanting to stay close to Jason, she stayed with and assisted Salem-X until they both left the team. Now married to her one-love, they have returned to Salem-X fulltime, Jason as part of the team while she agrees to join the staff to help with the students.

Powers: Wings that allow her to fly and has the ability to communicate with plants and control them.

Klara Holdsworth: An old witch who was not only friends of Agatha Harkness but a part of a bloodline connected to Agatha's Coven of Witches. After a great battle to save, protect and reform the next generation of the Coven's Bloodline, Klara was almost killed and left crippled to never walk again. Klara now joins the staff to help teach the students and assist Wanda anyway she can with the new White Coven.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in animal and nature based magic.

**NON-STAFF: Others staying at the mansion but really active in anything**

Wiccan aka Billy Kaplan: Having discovered his powers after fending off a bully, he turns to Wanda Maximoff, an Avenger who had encouraged him once, for training with his powers and to become a hero. Having discovered that he has a twin brother and is the long thought dead son of the Scarlet Witch & Vision, Billy remains at the mansion to continue to build on his relationship his new family as well as spending most of his time as a member of the Young Avengers.

Power: Great feats of magic if he concentrates really hard. He can do energy blasts, shields, teleportation and other minor feats with ease.

Reaper aka Erik Williams: In a world of demons, after his father, Simon Williams and his mother a witch were killed, he was trained in his powers by his adopted grandmother, Lady Lehnsherr. Upon meeting Mistress X and Salem-X, his grandmother made him promise to go back with Wanda moments before she died. Wanting to honor her wishes and his desire to see new worlds, Erik followed Mistress X and Salem-X back to their home to make it his as well. As a favor to Wanda and a chance to do his own thing, Erik has become a member of the Young Avengers with Wiccan.

Powers: Mystical Energy grants him strength and durability along with generating a scythe made of ionic energy where his right hand used to be. Having a witch for a mother may result in mystical abilities.

Shadow aka Anna Johnson: After her brother Tyrone, ran away from home she felt a great loss and resentment. Then her and her other brother, Otis developed powers and their parents dying it really impacted her and her brother. While Otis became a villain which led to his death, Anna chose to focus her anger becoming a vigilante on the streets to fight crime. After recent events she had finally found her brother Cloak after all these years to only to watch him die. Not knowing where to go and no family left, she has decided to stay at the School of Witchcraft where she might find a family again and get to know her brother through the woman he loved and their child.

Powers: Can make herself into living shadow as well as control and manipulate shadows.

**White Coven – New Coven of Light formed by bloodlines and led by Wanda Harkness the White Witch**

Elementa aka Sorana Zafar: One of the last surviving members of her bloodline of the old Coven, Klara sent her in disguise to infiltrate Salem-X to watch out and protect Wanda. After the White Coven has been reformed, she has been asked to stay at the School to help co-lead and watch over the members of the White Coven.

Power: Witchcraft, specializing in elemental based magic.

Time Witch aka Ling (Le) Kong: Once thought dead, she was discovered to be alive. Having fought along side her uncle and Salem-X, she decides to join him and Mistress X in the fight against evil. After the events of reforming the White Coven, she has taken her ancestor's bloodline last name and has joined the Coven fulltime leaving the team but staying at the School.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in time based magic.

Magik aka Amanda (Sefton) Szardos: After years of working along side the X-Teams as well as using her magic to run Limbo and a short time working on Dr. Strange's Secret Defenders, Amanda discovered that she and her mother were part of a bloodline of witches bound by a Coven of Light led by the Harkness Bloodline. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she has taken her ancestor's bloodline last name. Due to her other outside obligations, Amanda has decided not to stay at the School and to help out when needed.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in gypsy and alternative magic.

Topaz aka Shanti Suresh: Topaz never knew anything about who she was or where she came from. As a child she was found and adopted by a sorcerer named Taboo. After years of traveling and living in the supernatural community she finally agreed to move in, train and become one of Dr. Strange's Mystic Avatars. Topaz recently discovered who she was and was part of a bloodline of witches bound by a Coven of Light led by the Harkness Bloodline. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she has taken her ancestor's bloodline name. Due to her obligations as a Mystic Avatar, Topaz has decided not to stay at the School and to help out when needed.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in mental and physical based magic.

Madam Webb aka Cassandra Aracna: Being blind and paralyzed never stopped Cassandra from being a hero or ally to many super heroes, including Spider-Man. Cassandra had always kept her past a secret from all and left a shroud of mystery about her until recently when it was revealed that she was friends with Agatha Harkness and Klara Holdsworth and was part of a bloodline of witches bound by a Coven of Light led by the Harkness Bloodline. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she has taken her ancestor's bloodline last name. Due to her outside obligations, Cassandra has decided not to stay at the School and to help out when needed.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in Psi based magic, including clairvoyance.

Shield aka Liza Beth Harington: Liza had always thought she was just an ordinary high school student till she discovered she had powers. She soon discovered that she was a type of witch called a Spellbinder and was taken in as a student with other Spellbinders to study at the Salem School of Witchcraft. Recently, with the loss of an original bloodline, Wanda needed her to agree to replace that spot with her own bloodline. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she has gone from Spellbinder to Coven Bloodline Witch. Even though she still studies at the school, her main focus now is with the White Coven.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in blessings and shield based magic.

Natura aka Clara Holdsworth: Having lost her mother, Clara had spent her life training under and helping her grandmother, Klara watch and protect the remaining bloodlines. After the recent reformation of the White Coven, upon her grandmother's request, Clara agreed to take her grandmother's spot as next in line of their bloodline in the Coven of Light. Still learning from her grandmother and staying at the School, her main focus now is with the White Coven.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in animal and nature based magic.

Talisman aka Elizabeth Twoyoungmen: After spending most of her life as a member or ally of Alpha Flight and other Flight Programs, Elizabeth has in different ways become lost and estranged from her father. She has recently started to mend the relationship with her father by assisting Salem-X when needed but has chosen to study under Dr. Strange as one of his Mystic Avatars. Recently, with the loss of an original bloodline, Wanda needed her to agree to replace that spot with her own bloodline. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she has become the Coven's newest Bloodline Witch. Due to her obligations as a Mystic Avatar, Talisman has decided not to stay at the School and to help out when needed.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in shaman and spiritual based magic.

Mermana aka Folma: An Atlantian warrior positioned to be the protector & bodyguard for Bandra who was the last in her bloodline for the Coven of Light. During an attack targeting the bloodlines, Folma's blood sister was killed and not sure where to go, was taken in by Klara to continue to help protect the bloodlines. Recently, with the loss of an original bloodline, Wanda needed her to agree to replace that spot with her own bloodline since she was a blood sister to Bandra. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she has become the Coven's newest Bloodline Witch. Folma remains at the School to fight with and protect the White Coven in hopes of doing her blood sister proud.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in natural and oceanic based magic.

Darkhold aka Victoria Hastings: The daughter of Vittorio Montesi and designated as the guardians of the Darkhold she quickly took up her role when she joined Louise Hastings and Sam Buchanan as the Darkhold Redeemers and joined the fight with Dr. Strange as members of his Midnight Sons. After the devastating battle and nearly giving birth to Chthon, she went into seclusion. It wasn't long before she became one of the Nine and Strange's Midnight Sons again battling the Demon Storm. It was revealed that Louise Hastings was part of a bloodline connected to Agatha's Coven of Witches and had also been killed. With the loss of an original bloodline, Wanda needed her to agree to replace that spot by converting her bloodline to Louise's. With Louise like a mother to her and Jinx not a consideration at the time, she agreed to the reformation of the White Coven and become the Coven's newest Bloodline Witch. Due to her obligations elsewhere, Victoria has decided not to stay at the School and to help out when needed.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in dark and supernatural magic.

Stormbringer aka Latoya Worrik: Latoya was raised by her mom and had lived a normal life. Her mother never talked about her father or her past and Latoya had always respected that. Her main focus was to study hard which led her to become a very successful business woman. Even after her mother's death, she was content in being alone and living a normal life, until she up and vanished landing in the middle of a bunch of witches. Not only had she learned that she and her mother were from a bloodline connected to Agatha's Coven of Witches but her powers had been bound to hide her, until the group of witches unbound them. After the reformation of the White Coven and agreeing to become a part of it, she took the bloodline name as her nick name and making her current last name the bloodline name. Still wanting a normal life, Latoya said she would help when needed but refused to stay at the School.

Powers: Witchcraft, specializing in weather based magic.

Shifter aka Analee Bergwood: Originally connected to the Coven of Light many centuries ago, Analee broke form the Coven and went down a dark path that led to giving birth to Lord Sirus and becoming the creature known as Gora and joining her son's Demon Squad. Needing her bloodline and Analee wanting redemption and a second chance, Wanda offered to change her back to human if she joined the new White Coven. Analee agreed as she was returned to her former self and decided to remain at the School to prove herself once again.

Power: Witchcraft, specializing in shape shifting.


	2. Prologue

**Salem-X **

"Prologue" 

**TODAY**-Bus Station, Salem, MA

"Excuse me, Miss. This is your stop. We have reached the bus station." The driver calls over his shoulder to a sleeping woman.

"Thank you kind sir." They lady says as she stands up and walks towards the exit. She stops turns and places a hand on the bus driver's face, "Tegrof Em." She whispers and a surge of light leaves her hand and slides up the man's face.

They lady walks away from the bus, stops, turns and watches the bus driver scratch his head and exclaim "Why did I stop here?" Shuts the door and pulls away. The lady smiles. She can't afford to have anyone know who or where she is.

After a long walk she passes a sign that says, "Welcome to Salem, Mass.". She breathes a sigh of relief. She is almost to her destination. A lot has happened over the last few months and she will be glad when she is safe. She tightens the hood over her face as she quickly passes through downtown Salem. Thankfully it is late enough that there are not a lot of people around.

After a few miles she stops and steps off the road and into the woods to her right. She easily guides through them and eventually she is upon a path. The way had become clearer with every step and word she invoked under her breath. Soon the lady stops and stares ahead. Before her is a small cabin. She pulls back her hood and smiles. "You can come out. I know you are there."

"Greetings Miss Harkness." Greets a dark blue elf looking creature, as he drops from a tree. "Professor Xavier sends his gratitude. Everything you have requested is inside. Forge said this will help you with your plans." The elf said throwing a devise that looked like a key-card of some kind.

Agatha nodded and turned away as the elf disappeared in a puff of smoke and brimstone. Her mind began to drift.

**A FEW YEARS AGO**-Café, New York City, NY

"Agatha my dear, it is great to see you."

"It has been awhile Charles." Agatha stated as she approached the table and sat down.

"We should be safe to talk here."

"Even with your mind tricks, I have cast a spell for precaution's sake."

"You have grown very strong."

"I am not one of the world's leading witch's for nothing. Some don't realize the extent of what I can or could do."

"Or realize that you are a mutant. A natural witch is a powerful witch."

"Now Charles, you did not ask me here for flattery. What is it you need? If it's to be a nanny I gave that up with the Fantastic Four a long time ago."

"No I didn't. As for a nanny, not quite, more of a teacher and a leader is what I am looking for." "Sorry Charlie. I am not joining your school."

"That is not what I am asking. I have realized that to achieve my dream I need to look at a bigger picture. I have my students and X-men teams. I have laid the grounds for a protective look out all around the world called X-Corp. I also have what some would call a Mutant Underground. What I need from you is to run a team, separate from the X-men, to deal with the supernatural and other demon and mutant related affairs. I can't be everywhere, and this way you help doing your part until the time comes when I may need to call in additional resources."

"Wow Charles, let me stop you there." Agatha said standing up. "I am flattered, but I have too much going on right now for me to start leading a team. Thanks for the offer but some other time."

With that Agatha left the café and stepped out into the streets. _Just because he thinks I am a mutant doesn't mean I have to follow his cause. Plus, his dream would conflict with my destiny and life plans. _Agatha thought as her mind drifted back.

**MANY, MANY YEARS AGO**-An old cabin somewhere in a town called Salem

"Happy Birthday Agatha my love."

"Thanks Mom." Agatha said to her mother. This was a special birthday for her. For years her mother had been teaching her the ways of witchcraft. Unlike her brother, she had caught on fast and had become very talented. Her mom said she was special. Born with the natural ability to call upon magical energy. Her brother had always been envious but he kept to himself. Today her mother was going to pass on her book of shadows to her and take her through the ritual of coming of age and opening herself and powers to the unlimited sources of Mynah and Gia. Her mother knew that this was dangerous and powerful, but she believed Agatha was the gifted one.

As they sat in the cabin Agatha grew restless. She knew they had to wait till midnight. Thus signifying past: her childhood and birthday, present: Witching Hour and her step into womanhood and the future: her rise into great power and a witch. She could feel her body tingle; she could feel and taste the power. The 11th hour approached and she followed her mom deep into the woods. She was aware of all that was around her, even her brother hiding off behind them watching and grinning with jealousy. Soon they came to a section of woods where there was a circle area of no trees. In the middle of the circle was a fire pit. Her mother whispered a word and flames burst from the pit, high into the air. As instructed she removed her robe standing bare within the cool night air.

"Now remember. After the ritual, an unforeseen event will happen that will invoke a vision setting you on your path and destiny as a powerful witch. The interpretation is all up to you." With that her mother held out her book of shadows and chanting as the hour stuck midnight. As the ritual progressed, Agatha was dancing around the pit of fire waving her new book of shadows. Power coursed through her. "Agatha no!" it was too late Agatha gave in. Light glowed all around her; the fire grew higher as did she, off the ground. Agatha's brother ran to his mom's side. "Mother, I can see her clear as day; someone is bound to see this." Agatha's mother grabbed her son's hand and they chanted together. A mystic feedback caused an explosion of light and when it cleared all three were lying unconscious on the ground.

Agatha woke. It was dark. As her eyes focused she realized she was in a cell, her brother lying next to her. She began to panic as she realized where they were and that their mother was nowhere to be seen. She heard a commotion and looked out the back cell's bared window. There was her mother screaming tied to a wooden pole. People screaming "Witch!" and holding torches.

She began to scream and her brother jumped awake. They both looked out the window. Their mother was now aflame. The children locked hands and both made eye contact with their mother. At that moment power flared from their mother and from each other. Within the flare of light both children saw "the vision". Images of a great evil, a dark wrong path, and a need to defend. As the light faded, Agatha saw that her mother was dead. She knew what she was to do. She knew her destiny. Powered by anger, grief and her own self power, Agatha blew apart the cell wall, set her mother's killers on fire, and walked out of town never looking back.

**A FEW MONTHS AGO**

Agatha sat in her room, waking from a hazy dream from her childhood. She had been staying with Dr. Strange ever since they had finished fighting "The Magic Wars". It was very straining. They had won this yearlong battle that involved every being on Earth. Thanks to her and Dr. Strange no one in the world except them would ever remember what happened. They would wake from a daze feeling like only a day had passed. No harm done, except one unforeseen event. But Agatha had taken care of it. This in turn favored her plans. The "event" was now hiding in a secret portal so no one would discover this. Agatha walked over to the wall mirror. She wanted to look on what she had hidden. As she invoked a spell the mirror's glass swirled into a mist. Just as she invoked a spell to allow her to reach in a mystic blast hit her causing her to black out.

Agatha jumped awake screaming. She had another vision. It paralleled the vision from her childhood. The prophecy was coming forth. The great evil and conflict was nearing. She broke out in a sweat. She now knew what she had to do. She had to gather her mystic warriors. She ran to the mirror, it was solid. She cast her spell and reached in but the feedback did something and now her hidden item was gone. She spent the next few hours casting spells but she now realized that her hidden item was lost to her forever.

It was time to start over again. This time, she had to step it up a notch. How would she do that quickly though? She had to set her plan in motion now. Then an old memory hit her. She knew who could help. She had to go back home. She had not been there for some time now. She would set out on her journey home making sure to hide her tracks the whole way. She had one call to make and then she would be at her destination in just a few months. She had to hurry, time was ticking and she did not know how much she actually had. She had to be ready when the vision and prophecy came into play.

**OVER A MONTH AGO**-Astral Plane

"Sorry it took so long to get back with you. Things have been hectic for me and my X-Men." The white floating form of Charles Xavier stated.

"That is okay Charles. It gave me a chance to tend to other things. I have decided to take you up on your offer but with some stipulations." The white floating form of Agatha informed.

"What is it you need?"

"I will lead your secret team of supernatural mutant heroes based in my hometown of Salem. I will need some of your technology and a means to fuse my magic with it. I have sent you a mental list of everything else I will need. Here are my final demands, I pick the team, we operate separate from the X-men and I have complete control. Finally, you have no say or interference with my team."

"I accept and agree to your demands but mark my words. I will step in if your team oversteps any ground rules or gets out of hand. I will check in from time to time and when the time comes, you will always answer my call and follow. I will have everything taken care of for you and I also included a suggestion of some available mutants in the mental list I gave you."

"Then we are agreed. I will be at my old home in Salem in about a month. Have everything I need waiting for me there."

"Take care" they both nodded and then vanished from site.

**THE PRESENT**-Cabin, Salem, MA

Agatha brought her mind back to the present. She reached into her bag and took out a black cat. She had only acquired Salem a month ago, but the bond was there and he quickly became her familiar. Fate had led her to him and she felt that they were destined to be together. This was okay, one down nine to go. She stepped into the Cabin, using the devise she was given she called forth her power and began working her magic.

"Well, Salem, it's time. Mistress X is ready to make herself known and set the plan into action. I need to prepare for the gathering." With that magic and power erupted from her engulfing the cabin and herself. It is time. It is Mistress X's time to shine.

**Next: Chapter One - The Gathering**


	3. The Gathering

**Salem-X**

**Issue #1 – The Gathering**

The wind blows quietly as the autumn-colored leaves drop from the trees. Trees cover a vast land like a forest. Right smack dab in the middle of this forest is an old, run-down cabin. To the natural eye that is all there is to see. If one were powerful in the arts of magic and had a supernatural eye, he would see a whole lot more. If one were Agatha Harkness, you would be the one responsible for making a beautiful and mystical mansion with many secrets inside, hidden behind magical barriers, look like an old, abandoned cabin in the middle of a forest.

Inside the mansion walks Agatha, otherwise known as Mistress X. She is walking off her month-long trance. A trance to rejuvenate her great powers after an intense time of witchcraft and spell-casting. She had it all now, thanks to a little help from Xavier and her magic. A beautiful headquarters, weaponry, transportation, and much more, all geared by magic. She thought of an old friend and thought, "What Tony is to machines I am to magic." She smiled. Now all she needed was a new look, and her team.

Yes, her team. She had 9 more to gather, plus Salem equals ten. Ten is the magic number. Oh, but first, she needed a costume. This would be easy. She picked up a mystical emblem she had created. It was a circle with an "X" running through an "S". She placed the emblem on her blouse and invoked her magic. Suddenly a mystical mist and glow surrounded her, and when it faded Mistress X was standing front and center. A black, long-sleeved, robe revealing her hands accompanied by crimson red boots. Covering her whole face except her eyes was a jet-black mask; a crimson-red hood and cape accented her costume. She looked stunning, and mysterious and hidden. Mistress X was ready. She had been planning this for months and all was in motion. It was now time. She stepped into her sanctuary and stood in front of nine mirrors. It was time to call and gather her team.

_TALISMAN_

Mike stared into the mirror. A lot had happened to him. Over a year ago he had left Alpha Flight. All he had wanted to do was spend time with his daughter and teach her what was left to learn so he could go into retirement. As old as he was and felt, that was not what he saw looking back at him. Instead of a worn-out, battle-scarred old body, he saw a man in his twenties. As young and strong as his new body was, you could see old, tired, grief-stricken eyes shine forth.

It had all happened so fast. He and his daughter, Elizabeth, had taken retreat to their old native land in Canada. The fresh clean air, the feeling of becoming one with nature; it was a perfect way to spend time with Elizabeth. After both of them had spent so much time with Alpha Flight and personal missions, they had lost personal time with each other. But that time together, then they had been on top of the world. But then "IT" came.

One moment laughing and meditating, the next gasping in fear as an ancient, evil Indian spirit overcame them, sending Shaman bleeding to the ground. It grasped his daughter Talisman in its power, crushing the life out of her. Shaman picked himself up and began to call forth his magic. The Spirit waved its free hand, sending a powerful force at Shaman, making him fly backwards. Mike, coughing up blood, could only watch as the Spirit squeezed the life out of his daughter. In that same instant, an old woman appeared and stood before the Evil Spirit.

She threw up her magic just as the Spirit called forth its magic. It seemed evenly matched as Shaman grasped for the last of his strength and magic and stepped between the two and let loose his magic. The energy and power collided and ignited, causing a mystic explosion. When the smoke and lights faded, all that was left on the charred battlefield was an old woman and a man, still bleeding but now in his twenties. The "evil" was gone, as well as his daughter. What a price to pay for a new body.

"You know, Mike, you can't mourn forever. Have you given thought to my offer?" Mistress Xasked as she stepped through the mirror that he was looking into, bringing him back to the present.

"She is not dead. I can feel it. I will not give up till I find her," Mike said.

"Even so, she would not want you to live your life this way. I feel partially to blame; it was my spell that caused the backlash, not only killing the evil spirit, but also taking your daughter and somehow rejuvenating you and changing your powers," Mistress X said as she pulled back her hood, her mask magically fading away.

"No, Agatha, don't blame yourself. If you hadn't come when you did, Elizabeth would be dead instead of missing; I would be dead also. Who knows what it would have done to my land and people? I owe you a debt. So, yes, I will take your offer. I will join your team in turn for being taught how to use my new powers and one day relearning my old magic powers, and your help in trying to find my daughter," Mike said. With that Mike gathered his things and took Agatha's hand and passed through the mirror.

Agatha smiled as Mike led the three children to their rooms. These children were special. Not only did they need her, she needed them. With the help of her magic and a suggestion from Xavier she found the right ones. This time she would not lose her children as she had in the past. She would keep careful eye on them. Even though they were part of the plan and team, it wouldn't be on an active basis. She would keep them protected here in the mansion until they were needed.

Mike opened a door to a wonderful playroom. Full of toys, books, CDs and movies. What more could they need? Who was he kidding? He knew they needed a family. After what they had lost he hoped they could fill that void. A few days ago Agatha had stumbled across these kids. She had told him that she had come across three children in need and to prepare their rooms while she went to get them.

_Link_

The pink-skinned one was Artie Maddocks. Agatha had told him that she had located two mutants in the sewer. They were being hunted by something, but before she had reached them there was an explosion. She had only come across Artie. The others were dead. Leech had been his best friend and his only family. Artie remembered Agatha from his other friend, Franklin Richards, so was willing to come live here.

_Emp_

Not much is known about the green lizard-like boy name Emmit France. From what Agatha says is that she found him right before a mob of people would have stoned him to death. I guess they don't like mutants. Just like his parents too, otherwise they wouldn't have abandoned him in a warehouse. Whether he chooses not to talk about them or he can't, his parents' identities are unknown.

_Portal_

The biggest pain came from the girl. Mike knew Laura Dean. She and her sister Goblyn had been members of Department H, alongside Alpha Flight. Agatha said that two mutants were on the run and she had to go, so she left him with the two children. Just after getting Artie and Emmit introduced a distress call came in on the HexAlert. Mike left the two kids to play and set the mansion's security and took off. By the time Mike got there, dead bodies of Department H soldiers were laying everywhere. Agatha was trying to console the little girl. Her sister Goblyn was also among the bodies. Since Laura knew Mike, she jumped into his arms and came back with them. All Laura would say was that they were trying to escape and that now her sister was dead.

As Mike shut the door on the three kids, he hoped that their losses would bring them together and help them heal.

Agatha was pleased. Things were coming together. The children were coping and getting along well. All three were safe with Salem sitting watching over them, being her eyes. Mike, not only quickly mastered his new transfiguring powers, but had mastered the HexSystem, which was the mansions magically powered computer-like system. It was linked to everything: defenses, communicators, transportation devices. Agatha knew Mike needed something to take his mind of his daughter. His energy would focus into mastering all her team's equipment.

As she stepped into her sanctuary, she glanced at her 5 remaining mirrors. The first mirror she skipped. That one would be dealt with in due time. The second didn't need her attention right now. The third was almost ready. The last two she didn't understand. They were both linked somehow, but they were both not telling her anything. The fourth mirror showed a baby, and the fifth was fuzzy and linked to the fourth. Tired of the games, she cut loose a spell upon the mirrors. In a flash of light, the mirrors become one and a picture came forth. She saw two figures. The girl she didn't know but the boy, could it be?

_Magnus & SilverFlame_

Cars honked at the two figures standing in the middle of road.

"Illyana, dear. Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, Magnus. I opened a teleportation portal so we could escape the demon hordes. As we passed through, I was blinded by a light, and here we are," Illyana said.

Magnus looked around. What were these metal monsters and strange buildings everywhere? He knew he wasn't in his world. In his world there was nothing but demons and destruction. Here, there was beauty and a strange sense of connection. Magnus jerked back to reality as Illyana grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley. They both stared in shock at their surroundings.

"Magnus, we need to find a way back home. Without us, who will fight against the demon overlords?"

"Don't panic, my love. Even though this is a strange land, I feel at home and at peace here somehow. Maybe we are meant to make this our new home? Maybe the Gods have sent us here for a reason?"

"Stop such talk, Magnus. Our place is at home. I would try and teleport, but I do not know this world well enough to jump blind," Illyana said and then jumped as two figures approached them.

"Don't move, you two. Give us all your money and you won't get hurt," the two strangers said as they both raised guns at Illyana and Magnus.

Illyana invoked her powers turning her skin from flesh to steel. "Freaks!" the men yelled firing their guns. The men turned to run after they saw their bullets bounce off of the steel woman. They didn't get too far though. Illyana stepped aside as Magnus invoked his powers. Electricity crackled all around him and he directed his hands towards them as he invoked a spell, "Tuo Dloc!" Electricity shot from his hands and engulfed the two men. Both fell flat to the ground, out cold.

"Not bad," a voice came from behind them. Illyana and Magnus whirled around and saw a mysterious woman. Illyana advanced towards the lady as the woman removed her hood and mask. Magnus grabbed Illyana's arm and stopped her.

"Illyana, no! Mother Harkus, is that you?" Magnus asked.

"Do I know you?" Agatha asked, not sure what to say.

It took about 30 minutes forMagnus to explain that they had appeared here somehow. That they were from a world where demons ruled and they were part of team of defenders. His name was Wade Harkus. He was found as a baby by a woman named Mother Harkus. She named him Wade, gave him her last name, and adopted him. When he got older, Mother Harkus trained him in his powers. After Mother Harkus was slain by a demon, he donned the name Magnus (the only legible word on a bracelet that was around his wrist when he wasfound) and joined the demon fighting forces. Illyana was his girlfriend whom he had met while fighting demons. Illyana said she wanted to find a way home so she could find the demon that killed/merged her two brothers Peter and Jamie into her in retaliation for Jamie stealing a demon artifact when they were younger. The merge is what allows her to shift to steel form and a demon form.

Agatha was amazed. She told them of her team and their mission and invited them to join and she would teach them of this world and would try and help them find a way home someday. Due to her resemblance to his adoptive mother, and his eagerness to defend and experience a whole New World, Magnus agreed to join. Illyana only agreed because she didn't want to lose Wade and she wanted to find a way home.

_VivaMuerte_

Agatha walked down a street thinking about the other day. She had found two more. Wade made an interesting addition. She would have to be careful with that one, especially when mirror number one came to the team. She wasn't worried. Everything was going well and she was in complete power and control. Agatha turned the corner as she found her target. Due to the arrival of Wade and Illyana, she had left mirror three neglected and she hoped she wasn't too late.

Inside an abandoned house a very lost soul slumped on a bed. Drunk, high, and without a decent meal in days, it was no wonder she could barely stand. She had finally hit rock bottom. She used to be on top of the world. She had been a part of a great team. She had had everything to live for. Now, it was different. She was alone. Her friends were gone. Her best friend in the whole world hadtold her to get lost and that he never wanted to see her again. Alone, sad, and nowhere to go she took to the streets. As time went by she went from hero to drug-powered loser. She no longer had anything to live for. That is why now, in her state of mind and being, she was opening her window and getting ready to step off this 6th floor bedroom floor and into the pavement below.

"Tandy Brown, or should I say Dagger? Do you really want to do this?" the voice said as Tandy looked over her shoulder at an old woman in a black robe and crimson cape.

"Stand back or I'll jump," a drunken Tandy belted.

"Oh, Tandy, dear. You don't want to do that," Agatha said calming her.

"Yes, I do. I have nothing to live for. I am alone. Nobody wants me," Tandy slurred as tears poured down her face and she stepped up to the open window.

"Esolc!" Agatha commanded and the window blew shut. Agatha walked toward the frightened girl.

"Oh, honey. That is where you are wrong. You have me. I need you. There is a whole new family that needs you and you will have to live for," Agatha comforted as she walked closer to the girl.

Tandy panicked in fear and in tears. A dozen psionic daggers flew at Agatha as Tandy drunkenly leaped out the window.

"Leper!" Agatha commanded as the darts went wild missing their mark. Agatha ran to the window and looked out. "Etativel y Emoc Kcab Ot Em!" Agatha screamed as she thrusted out her hands towards the falling Tandy.

Tandy stopped 3 inches from the ground. She then began to float upwards with the same momentum she had going down. She came up, through the window and into Agatha's arms.

"Don't worry dear. You have a new family now. We will give you a new look and a new attitude. It is time for you to start over. You have a new family now," Agatha chanted as she held and rocked the crying Tandy in her arms all night long.

_Scarlet Eagle_

Time was flying right by for Agatha. Her role as Mistress X was coming along. She needed two more. She walked to the last two mirrors standing. She was growing inpatient with mirror one. This one was resisting. It didn't matter, though. Agatha had a feeling she would be done with mirror one soon. Agatha smiled as she walked to the second mirror. She waved her hand and whispered a few words of enchantment. The mirror began to swirl.

Jason Strongbow kneeled on the bank of the river. Things were finally back to normal. Not long ago a creature had invaded his people's land. The creature was strong, but thanks to a masked lady in crimson they were able to survive. The monster that had attacked his tribe's land had been defeated. The damage to the land was now healing, as were his people. Now he was enjoying the peace along the river. He looked at his reflection. It was time to retire his identity as American Eagle and prepare to take over as leader of his people.

He blinked his eyes. His reflection in the water was changing. Mistress X 's reflection was now looking back at him and then soon she rose up and out of the water and stood next to him. Not a drop of water was on her body.

"You are an amazing one, witch," Jason said standing up facing her and then bowing slightly. "I owe you my life."

"Yes, Jason. I helped you defeat that monster and you pledged a life debt to me. I am here now to call upon that debt. It is time for you to set down your tribal headdress and put on your warrior's headdress and join me. The time is nearing and I need you," Mistress X said.

Jason didn't say a word. He had pledged his life to her and now he would go. He said his good byes to his people and his family. He clasped his brother's arm and then they hugged. He had to give up his role as leader to his brother to accept his role as warrior and defender in honor of his life debt to Agatha Harkness. He was now losing and giving up everything. He never showed it though, for he was a proud man and a man of his word. American Eagle grabbed his bow and took Agatha's hand as he walked with her into the river's reflections.

_Crimson Witch_

Agatha stood in the entryway parlor as the front door blew open. Normally she would treat this as a threat but she had been expecting her. Her mirrors were now all gone. Agatha smiled as she looked at the figure in the doorway.

"Let me make this clear to you, Agatha. You have been like a mother to me, that much I will give to you. I left the Avengers. Not because of you but because once again Ultron and his forces came at us and it cost us dearly. Vision was destroyed, and due to the damages caused the government has disbanded the Avengers for now. I disown my father, and my brother has his family. I now have no one. I have decided to come and help lead your team. Also, I know you and this place holds the key to a secret. For a long time I have been feeling a great loss from within myself and my memories feel clogged. I think you are connected to it somehow. I will find the answers and I will be watching you. Don't cross me, cause I have had a bad week and I need a nap." Wanda Maximoff spoke angrily and then went off to find her room.

Agatha turned and looked within her mansion. It was done. Everything was in place. She had her mansion, her gadgets, her magic, and her 10 mystical warriors. There was no stopping her now. The "great evil" wouldn't even stand a chance. She walked deep into her mansion. It was time to make her warriors a team. A team to be reckoned with. It was time for them to become ... SALEM-X.

**Next: Issue #2 – The New Team**


	4. The New Team

**Salem-X**

**Issue #2 – The New Team**

Agatha emerged from the forest and headed towards the Salem-X mansion. It had been a year since she had gathered her team. Over the past year they had trained and come together, both as a team and on a personal level. Of course she knew that they all had their issues, but as a team they were a force to be reckoned with. She was happy, though. Finally, in her long life, things were working out for her. She had her base of operations, her equipment and vehicles, and more importantly she had her team that had so far passed Xavier's approval. She had been gone meditating and looking into private matters, so now it was time to go meet with them. She had matters to discuss.

Mike, the ex-shaman known as Talisman, sat in front of the Hex-System. As always he was on monitor duty. Since the loss of his daughter he had found a new passion. He knew the Hex-System like the back of his hand. He rarely went out on missions, but that was okay. His responsibility was to watch over everyone, especially the mansion and the children. Since they still hadn't been able to find his child, he would be a father figure for these kids.

Mike stood up and stretched. He closed his eyes and called forth his magic. A flash of light and a puff of smoke were signs of an explosion. When the light and smoke faded, a wolf stood in Mike's place. Mike loved his new powers. Thanks to Agatha, she had helped him master his power of transfiguring. Due to the magic feedback, he had lost his old powers along with his old age. Now he was younger and had a different type of magic. In time, he would discover his lost magic as well as his daughter.

Mike jerked around when he felt a magical pull in the air. He looked at the Hex-System monitor. He could see Agatha walking up the path. She had returned.

"Mike, tell everyone to suit up and meet me in the conference room. I will be there shortly," Agatha's voice projected.

"What about the children?"

"No, they will be fine in their "play" room. Salem is in there and will keep an eye on them."

"Ok, Agatha. We will be ready and waiting."

With that Agatha's image was gone. Mike touched the "S"/"X" badge on his belt buckle. All of a sudden, the badge began to glow and Mike was mystically surrounded by smoke and light. When the smoke cleared Mike was standing in his Salem-X costume. Black pants and a black t-shirt. On the t-shirt was a picture of a gray wolf. He now wore crimson-red Indian boots and gloves. He also donned a crimson-red vest over the t-shirt. Up and down his arms and on his face were red mystic tattoos. Hair now tied back in a ponytail, he flicked his crimson-red shades on his face and headed towards the conference room.

"OMG! You look hot!" Wade Harkus a.k.a. Magnus shouted as he approached a woman sitting on a bench looking at the garden.

SilverFlame, the alternate reality version of Illyana Rasputin, looked up. "Have you ever seen such beauty? It is hard to believe there is a world where this can exist."

"I know what you mean, and yes, I have seen such beauty. I am looking at her," Wade said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Wade had adjusted to this world quite well. It was like he belonged here. He had maintained his serious battle mode, yet a charming carefree personality emerged too. She hadn't, though. She still had the compelling urge to be back home. She was so used to being on the edge and fighting demons 24/7. Here, it was calmer. It made her restless. She was afraid all this beauty and serenity would weaken her, even more than it already had.

She sat down with Wade on the bench. She really wanted to find a way back home. She knew Agatha was busy. There were a lot of things for Agatha to take care of, so Illyana knew she couldn't expect her to make her getting home sole priority. Illyana's only fear was that when the day came and she could return home, that Wade might choose to stay behind. She loved him so much and the thought of life without him was too much to bear.

"Illyana, dear. You're crying."

"Oh, it's nothing. Must be the pretty flowers here in the garden."

"Well, I must say, you look good in the new outfit."

"Hey, you don't look so bad yourself."

When they both had arrived on this world, they were wearing battle-torn attire. Thanks to Agatha's magic, they were now sporting brand-new outfits. Illyana was wearing knee-high combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a body suit that was skimpier than a swimsuit. The whole outfit was a dark crimson-red, except for the red headband she wore complimenting her very short spiked blond hair. She didn't chose this outfit to look sexy or skimpy, she chose it because the fewer clothes on you the easier it was to maneuver and fight. Also, this outfit made it easier to use her powers of shifting to steel or demon form.

Wade chose a different look than hers. He was wearing a full body costume. Crimson red with yellow boots, gloves, belt, stripes up the outer leg and a yellow stripe running up his chest, over his shoulders and down the outer side of his arms. He had also let his red hair grow out shoulder length. In costume mode, blond streaks appeared in his hair. He had also grown a goatee. He looked good. He also looked powerfully hot when he was using his powers and his eyes turned yellow with electricity.

Suddenly the "S"/"X" badges began to glow. Wade touched his and magically a Hex-Holo of Talisman's face appeared. "Attention Salem X! Mistress X has returned and requests everyone's presence in the conference room now!" Then the face was gone. Both Wade and Illyana ran back into the mansion and towards the conference room.

Tandy Bowen, the mutant adventurer formally known as Dagger, was staring in the mirror. She had changed a lot in the past year. She had been on the verge of killing herself when Agatha appeared and saved her. In the past year she had become a part of a team that cared for her. It was a rough road, but she was able to fight and overcome her drug addiction. She had been given a second chance and a new life. She had decided to let go of her past and forge a new future with a new attitude.

She was now a lot more outgoing and aggressive. She was no longer afraid to take a chance on things. No matter how safe or dangerous it might be for her. She now had two major sides to her, a light side and a dark side. She had managed to balance both as one. With this new attitude she also needed a new look and a new name.

She had dyed her hair a platinum blond. It looked whiter. She wore a full body costume with boots and gloves. To match her two sides she donned a two-color costume. The whole right side was crimson red while the whole left side was black. She also wore an eye mask of crimson red. She looked good, but bad; just how she liked it. She had also needed a new name. Dagger was her past. She needed a name that signified her powers of healing and deadly psionic daggers. Only one name fit: VivaMuerte. Now she was ready to take on the world.

As soon as she got Mike's message she darted out her room and headed for the conference room. "Ready or not, here I come!" she shouted down the hallway.

Jason Strongbow, a.k.a. American Eagle folded up his old costume. Even after a year he felt odd not wearing it. That costume was such a big part of who he was. He didn't regret or dislike his new costume and role in life. He had pledged a life debt and he was a man of his word. Until his time was done he would proudly support this team and Mistress X. It wasn't that he disliked the new costume; it was actually very stylish. The only problem was that it seemed a bit flashy for his tastes. The catch about the magic of the costume was that it was designed by your innermost soul. It brought out the warrior in him. Jason touched the badge on his wristband and immediately light and smoke surrounded him. When the magic effects cleared he was no longer Jason Strongbow but the new Scarlet Eagle.

His whole costume was red and dark crimson red. On his chest was a picture of an eagle. He also had a cloth that hung over the front and back of him and was attached under his belt. He also sported metal crimson red armbands. Over his head was a mask that only left his mouth and chin exposed. It was the same matching color and looked like an eagle mask. The other nice thing was that his weapons appeared magically with the costume change. Strapped on his back was his quiver of arrows. He reached over his back and brought forward in his hand a stick. With a simple thought the stick extended from both ends creating his bow. It wasn't his old costume, but it would do.

Jason walked out onto the balcony of his room. He relaxed and let all his heightened senses engulf the outside world. He could hear birds miles away, see deer back into the woods. He could smell the moss on the trees. He was one with nature and he loved it. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when his "X"/"S" badge started to glow. After Mike's message he saw Agatha coming up the steps. He grabbed the railing and did a flip from his window balcony, landing on his feet in front of the front door. He opened the door for Agatha as she thanked him and walked in. He followed right behind her.

Wanda stood on top of the mansion roof overlooking the grounds. She was amazed, impressed, and suspicious of all that Agatha had become. It was hard to believe that a caregiver/witch that stayed in the background of things was now standing in the front lines. She had never realized that Agatha was this powerful. So powerful that she could create all this and lead a team.

Wanda knew there was something more to Agatha than what there appeared to be. She suspected as much when Agatha had been so loving to her when she had given birth. The minute her babies turned out to be demons and disappeared, so did Agatha. Wanda didn't realize back then that Agatha had acted suspiciously. Now, it was different.

She had lost Vision and something had happened to her that caused her body to feel empty and her memories not her own. She needed a new start and a new focus. She had this sixth sense that Agatha had some answers to all her questions, so she had accepted Agatha's invitation to co-lead the team. After a year she could see the potential of this being a great team and she loved the idea of helping lead them. The main reason was to not only guide them but to keep an eye on Agatha and unlock the many secrets hiding here at Salem-X.

Wanda could feel the power of nature as the wind blew against her. Her new costume was the best design she had yet to wear. Her costume covered her whole body except for her head and her "side belt line". Her costume was red and crimson red. Her boots and her gloves were opposite colors. One was red, the other crimson red. She also wore a fabulous crimson-red cape. She looked great. She had also decided to change her name. She now called herself Crimson Witch. It sounded like a more powerful name for an all-new, powerful Wanda.

She received the call and saw Agatha and Jason go into the mansion. Wanda called forth her powers and invoked a hex spell, causing the probability of the wind blowing strong enough to lift her up and place her nicely on the ground. She then opened the front door and walked into the mansion, then walked to the conference room. Everyone was there, except the children, sitting around a crimson red circular table. There were eleven chairs. Four were blank, but the other seven had symbols on the back representing each member of the team. Wanda found the chair with a "hex" symbol on the back and sat down.

"Thank you for joining us, Wanda," Agatha said. "Now let's get to why I have called you all here."

Mistress X stood up and looked at everyone. "I know I was gone for a while, but I had some things to take care of. During my sabbatical, I detected something."

"Is it the great evil?" Scarlet Eagle asked.

"No, it is not. I would know it if it were. This I can't tell too much about. As you know, my reason for bringing you together as a team is to prepare for a great battle against a great evil. When I was a child I foresaw an event. A great prophecy was uncovered. It is told that a great evil will arise. This evil will cause an event that will grant a great power. A force will and must rise against it. That is all I can tell and remember at this time. With my great instincts and magic I have formed this team. When the time comes we will all be needed." Agatha spoke quietly and surely.

"So then what is it you detected, oh great mistress?" Wanda asked with bitter sarcasm.

"Wanda! Why can't you ever show some respect? I will never understand why she put you in charge with the way you treat her!" Wade said angrily across the table.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, you ..."

"Enough!" screamed Illyana. "You two need to stop. You fight like you're related or something."

Agatha choked on her water. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Okay, that is enough. Wade, Wanda is in charge because she has the most experience leading a team. Now back to the subject at hand. When I was meditating I felt a supernatural presence. I want you all to take the Hex-Jet and check it out. Something in my vision told me that this supernatural being will bring about a great change and it could involve us. I want you all to leave immediately. The coordinates are already loaded into the Hex-Jet. Good luck and be safe," Mistress X said and in a swirl of smoke she was gone.

The six members headed to the Hex-Jet. Talisman and Wanda took pilot and co-pilot seats. In the front of the mansion the front lawn began to shimmer and change. Soon an opening magically appeared and the Hex-Jet soared out and into the sky. Mike looked at the instrument panel.

"Okay, folks. Hold on; final destination: the Canadian Wilderness."

Agatha watched as the jet soared off. She mentally wished them luck. They would need it. She then turned to check on the kids. One instant she was staring at a wall, then her vision blurred as she called upon her familiar's bond-link. Her vision cleared and she was staring up at Laura and Artie playing connect four. She turned her head to see Emp holding her in her lap petting her.

_The kids are just fine. I plan to keep it that way_, Agatha thought.

Soon her vision blurred and she was looking at the wall again. She still wasn't sure how she had this bond with her familiar Salem. Being able to see through his eyes. It was nice, though. It allowed her to watch over the kids while not hovering next to them. Agatha headed towards the kitchen to make some lunch for her children.

Deep within the Canadian wilderness, a strange creature walked up to a black throne. It looked up at its master, whose appearance was hidden from sight within the darkness of the shadows.

"'aster. Dey aproched," the creature said to his master.

"Good. Mistress X is so easily manipulated. I hope she loved the vision I sent her. Come my children. Time to prepare for our guests." The being said and then started to laugh as he stood and walked deeper into the shadows.

**Next: Issue #3 – Dividing Times – Part One**


	5. Dividing Times Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #3 – Dividing Times – Part One**

The Hex-Jet reached the Canadian Wilderness. Talisman looked over the computer read-outs.

"I'm picking up the supernatural signal from the base of those mountains over there. What's the plan of attack, Captain?" Mike asked.

Wanda looked over at him and began to stand up. "I think we should land the Hex-Jet here. I'm not sure what we're dealing with yet. I'll take the team to the mountain base riding the Hex-Racers. You'll stay behind and monitor from the Hex-Jet and be prepared for a fast rescue or getaway. We'll have Illyana with us, so if we need a quick teleport out of there, we can."

Mike put the Hex-Jet into stealth mode and took her down as Wanda went to the back of the Hex-Jet to explain the mission to the rest of the team.

"Finally we get to have some fun!" VivaMuerte cheered.

"Calm down, Tandy. We've no idea what we're going up against. Last thing we need is to go running off half-cocked," Wanda scolded.

"Chill out, boss. Whatever it is, we can handle it," Wade sassed back.

"I agree. You're talking to someone who has handled hordes of demons and survived," Illyana said as she came to Wade's defense.

"Now everyone. We have a mission to execute and we need to work as a team and follow Wanda's orders. This is our first official task as a team and we can't let Mistress X down," Scarlet Eagle chimed in.

Everyone nodded and calmed down to listen to Wanda. Wanda instructed them on the plan of attack. They would take the Hex-Racers to the base of the mountain. The Hex-Racers, a one-person hover bike, would be perfect for ground stealth and navigation through the woods and on the snow. They would ride in "X" formation. Scarlet Eagle would ride lead. With his heightened senses he could keep a look out for approaching danger. Wanda would ride near his side to handle immediate front attacks. SilverFlame would ride in the middle, being protected from all sides. That way if there was a need for fast departure she could teleport them all out of there. VivaMuerte and Magnus would take the rear. They would provide back-up or rear attack defense if needed.

Talisman landed the Hex-Jet and put on the cloak-shield. The rear hatch dropped and five Hex-Racers sped out and headed into the woods in formation. In no time they would be at the base of the mountain. Talisman wished them all luck as he sat and watched the monitoring screen and tracked their progress. They were all a little nervous. This was their first mission as a team and they had no idea what they were going up against.

Emp sat petting Salem as he watched Laura and Artie playing together. Emp suddenly jumped up, scaring Salem off his lap. He quickly ran over to the others.

"I sssssenssssed ssssomething. Ssssalem isssss more than a cat," Emp shouted with his lisping lizard-like voice.

Laura and Artie looked up at him. Artie projected a picture of a crazy person in the air. Laura laughed and walked over to Salem and picked him up.

"What are you talking about, Emmit?' Laura asked him.

"I can not exssssplaine. I got one of my sssensssing feelingsss. It tellssss me that Ssssalem isss not what he sssseemssss," Emit said looking down at the cat.

"Artie stop making those pictures. Maybe Emmit isn't crazy. I've an idea. Can you focus your power and try to link into Salem's mind? Maybe you might find something?" Laura said handing the cat to Artie.

Artie took the cat in his arms and called forth his powers and tried to focus them into a mind link. Artie wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. He had never really developed this part of his powers and he wasn't very good at it. Plus, he had never tried it on an animal before. Artie could feel the link reaching out from him and slowly connecting with the cat. All of a sudden a great psychic feedback threw Artie to the ground and Salem screeching to the other side of the room. Laura and Emmit ran to Artie's side.

"What is it Artie? What happened? What did you see?" Laura asked.

Artie looked at both of them and started projecting tons of constantly changing images of Salem, a boy, a girl, a wizard, witches, and tons more they couldn't make out. As Laura and Emp touched Artie, his uncontrolled powers caused a weird power flux that engulfed the three children, bonding their powers, their minds, and opening their eyes. Soon the children began to scream, Laura and Emp with their voices, and Artie with his thought pictures.

Two glowing eyes stared out from the pitch-black throne. The figure hidden by shadows looked down at his servant.

"What's their location?" the creature demanded.

"Dey be in de woodz. Dey be co'eing 'aster," the servant replied.

"Good. Release the hounds. Let them play with our guests before they get here. Well that is 'IF' they get here. HAHAHAHA!" the creature bellowed.

A huge rumbling began, and the floors started to shake. Growling and snarling could be heard. Fear and hunger were in the air. The hounds were coming and they were on the hunt. Out of nowhere, 20 large wolf-like creatures emerged from the cave and raced into the woods. They could smell their prey and they were ready to play.

Agatha had just finished making lunch for the children when she heard the screaming. Her heart skipped a beat. She quickly ran towards the children's room prepping and readying her spells. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into the three children causing all of them to fall back onto the ground, Salem landing on Agatha's chest.

"What's the meaning of all this screaming?" Agatha demanded as she picked herself up.

"Agatha, Salem isn't a cat. I can't explain it, but Artie linked to Salem and we all somehow saw it, but Salem is not just a cat. He is a person and it has something to do with wizards and witches, and I think a girl," Laura rambled very fast.

"Slow down, girl. What are you talking about?" Agatha asked as she eyed the cat. She had sensed that there was something with the cat, but she doubted it was of great importance. She thought it would be best to dismiss the idea immediately.

"Missss Harkussss. I sssensssed it. There issss more to Ssssssalem than we think," Emmit proclaimed as he ran to Agatha's side.

Agatha looked at the children as they all began rambling on, Artie, of course, projecting tons of pictures in the air. She had definitely had enough. She was not ready for this to go any further than it had already.

"Children, stop! This is foolishness. Salem is just a cat, assigned to me as a familiar. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand me?"

"But, Mistress ..."

"But nothing. End of story, now all of you go to your rooms. I have to go check on the team. I don't want to hear another peep out of you three," Agatha commanded as the three children sighed and moped back to their rooms.

Agatha watched as the children left. She glanced down at Salem. What an interesting story, she thought to herself.

"Run along and keep an eye on them!" Agatha commanded as Salem ran off after the children. Agatha than walked towards the kitchen to give lunch another shot.

Crimson Witch and her team were half way through the woods. Their destination was straight ahead. Crimson Witch squinted her eyes and then turned to Scarlet Eagle.

"Jason, do you see something off in the distance?" she asked.

"No I don't. For a brief minute I thought I did, but I don't now," he replied back.

"Maybe it was ..." Wanda started to say, and then was cut off as a dark figure leaped out at her, swatting her Hex-Racer and causing it to crash into a tree, hurling Wanda six feet away and into the ground.

"Wanda! No!" Illyana screamed as she saw her comrade fly across the ground.

All four of them brought their Racers to a stop. They ran over to where Wanda was laying unconscious.

"Did you see that? What was that thing?" Illyana cried.

"I don't know. Everyone keep your eyes open. VivaMuerte, come over here and tend to Wanda," Wade commanded.

They all stopped dead in their tracks as they heard howling. They all turned to see that 20 large wolf-like creatures had surrounded them. The huge beasts snarled and their large claws and fangs glistened in the reflected light from the white snow.

"I think we've got company," Jason whispered as he looked back and forth at the creatures.

"Okay, here's the plan. VivaMuerte, you must heal and protect Wanda at all costs. Jason, you take the ones on the north; I will take the ones on the east; Illyana you have the west; and Mike, who got the signal the minute we were attacked, is coming right there from the south to take them from behind. Fight well!" Wade concluded in a shout as all three went head on into battle with the wolf-like creatures and Mike came speeding from behind the south-side creatures. Tandy placed her hands upon Wanda and started to call forth her healing powers.

Wanda opened her eyes and looked around. She was confused. Instead of being in a wooded area she was laying on a beach by the ocean.

_What kind of witchcraft is this?_ Wanda thought to herself.

Wanda got on her feet and looked around. Her teammates were nowhere in sight. Everything seemed so peaceful and tranquil. She knew something was up. Maybe it was a spell she was under by what ever attacked her? Wanda held up her hands and began to call forth a spell. She was going to find out what was going on.

"WAAHH! WAAHH!" a baby's voice came booming into the silent air.

Wanda immediately stopped her spell and turned in the direction of the baby's cry. She slowly walked toward the cry. After a few minutes she came to a bush. She pushed the bush aside and saw the little baby. Wanda carefully picked it up.

"There, there, little fellow. No need to cry. What're you doing out here all alone? Where's your mommy?" Wanda said as an immediate connection began to develop.

As she talked and rocked the baby she noticed that he quit crying. The little baby boy began to giggle and smile. Wanda gazed into his little eyes. Suddenly she felt like she was whole. A void in her life had been filled. She could not explain what was going on. She bent down to kiss his little forehead when suddenly he was ripped from her arms. Wanda looked and saw the baby float away and into the arms of an ancient lady. She couldn't quite make out the face.

"Give me back my baby!" Wanda screamed.

"Forget, my child, forget and sleep," the lady whispered softly as she invoked a spell.

Suddenly a flash of light engulfed Wanda and she felt her head throb. Suddenly as the last memory fled her brain, and she screamed.

Agatha felt a jolt of pain and snapped back out of her daydream. She felt like something was wrong. She quickly waved her hand and a swirling image of the children came up. Agatha stared in amazement. What were the children doing?

"I think we should forget what Mistress X said and try and help Salem ourselves," said Laura.

"I agree. I sssenssse that there isssss sssome bond between ussss. I think we are hissss only help," Emmit agreed.

Artie created a picture image of them all hugging Salem. They were all in agreement. They would have to band together and help Salem. The children sat there trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly Laura's eyes went wide open.

"I got it. Artie, I want you to use your powers to link all our minds together, including Salem. While linked I want you, Emmit, to use your powers to sense where we can find help for Salem. Then I'll use my powers to open a portal to that location. Let's try it," Laura commanded with excitement.

The children all held hands in a circle with Salem in the middle. They all began to glow with a psi-aura as Artie linked all their minds together. Soon Emmit's powers were flowing through them all as he sought help. Lastly Laura picked up on the location and summoned her powers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Agatha screamed as she saw what they were up to. Agatha ran as fast as she could towards the children's room.

As Agatha got near the door she pointed her finger at it and the door blew apart. When Agatha stepped through the doorway she gasped as she saw the empty room. The children were gone.

Wanda snapped awake screaming and looked into Tandy's eyes.

"Wanda, it's ok. You're awake now. You were knocked out," Tandy said quickly.

"Wow. I was having this dream, but I can't remember what it was now," Wanda said feeling a great sense of loss.

"Well, we don't have much time to chat. We're being overtaken by a pack of wolf-like creatures," Tandy said bringing Wanda up to speed as she helped her to her feet.

Five of the creatures had Wade surrounded. Wade called forth his powers and screamed, "Etucirtcele!" Electricity flew from his hands hitting all 5 of the creatures and sending them flying backwards. The creatures, barely stunned jumped to their feet and charged him again. They were all so overwhelming. No matter how many times he threw them back with electricity, they kept charging at him.

SilverFlame was in her steel form. She was easily protected from the creatures' claws and fangs and could easily brawl with them. Her only problem was she knew she was maintaining this form too long. If she didn't change she could wind up in trouble. On the other hand, if she shifted to either of her other two forms their claws would easily rip her to shreds.

Talisman, after arriving, changed into the form of a great red dragon and started swatting his attackers away. He had to do something, and fast. Scarlet Eagle was barely keeping his 5 creatures at bay and needed some help. He looked over to see Illyana shift to her demon form and start swinging her Hellfire Sword. At that moment all 20 wolf-creatures froze and stared at Illyana. A weird howl came from deep in the mountains and all 20 creatures went suddenly charging at Illyana.

They had to act and act fast. Talisman called forth his powers of transfiguring and sent it at the creatures. At that moment Crimson Witch stepped by his side and invoked her hex magic causing the probability of his powers to grow and engulf 5 of the creatures. The five creatures instantly became birds. Then, out of nowhere, 5 psionic daggers flew pinning the 5 birds to a tree, killing them. The three then ran forward.

Scarlet Eagle was on the hunt. He refused to be the prey. Using his enhanced senses and abilities he leaped from tree to tree. He was just getting the upper hand when he saw the creatures stop and then head away and towards the others. Jason reached back, allowing his thoughts to merge with his magic quiver and pulled forth 5 silver arrows. He placed them on his bow and let them fly. Each arrow hit a wolf creature, wounding 2 and striking 3 directly in the heart area causing them to explode in a fury of flames. Scarlet Eagle leaped to the ground and advanced on the 2 wounded creatures.

With the help of Wanda, Talisman, and VivaMuerte, Wade was able to take out his five creatures. As they turned to assess the rest of the situation they saw Scarlet Eagle run up. At that moment they realized something. In their efforts to kill the creatures and stop them from heading towards Illyana, they had forgotten about her and the last 5 creatures.

They all jumped as they heard a loud laugh coming from the mountainside. They saw a trail of blood leading all the way to the mouth of the cave opening. The remaining wolf creatures were gone and so was Illyana.

**Next: Issue #4 – Dividing Times – Part Two**


	6. Dividing Times Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #4 – Dividing Times – Part Two**

The five remaining hounds came into the throne room. A deformed demon turns and announces to his master, "Oh, 'aster, dey hab returned."

"Do you have my prize?" a figure sitting in the shadows, upon his throne says.

The five wolf-like creatures howl as one of them walks forward laying the limp body of Illyana upon the floor. The demon servant moves to the body's side.

"Her heart still beats," he reports to his master.

"Good. You five may go. Stand outside the door and allow no one to pass. Anyone approaches kill them," the dark figure commands as the five wolf-like creatures dart out of the room. He then looks down upon the body of Illyana.

"Oh, Illyana, my dear sweet child of darkness, all this time I thought you were lost to me. It appears I am not the only one to escape the gates of hell. Here I was relying on the power of the witch to free me, but now I will have both of you. Finally my reign will come. I will claim this planet before _he_ does," the creature of shadows shouted as he walked towards Illyana. He then jerks his head up.

"Glork, they are approaching the cave entrance. Release the demon ogres! They must not interrupt me. You know the instructions, relay them," he commands as Glork, his demon servant hops off.

"Now it is time to prepare my demon child so she may join me at my side," the dark creature says as he raises both arms up and begins to chant.

As he chants louder and louder, he begins to glow with a fierce fire. He screams an incantation and lowers his arms so that they are pointing at Illyana's body. Fire pours from his body, out his hands and engulfs Illyana. Illyana's body jerks and shifts to her demon form. Her body rises in the air as the fire engulfs her. The creature stops chanting and begins to laugh.

---

All five Salem-X members stopped about 20 feet from the mountain's cave opening. It was an easy trek through the snow thanks to Crimson Witch's spell to make it probable for them to walk on snow without sinking.

"The trail of blood goes straight into the cave there," Magnus shouted as he got ready to sprint.

"Wait my friend. The trail isn't thick. I am sure they want her alive. If you go running off like a madman you may fall into a trap. I know you love her, but don't fear, we will get her back," Scarlet Eagle comforted as he placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"He's right, Magnus. I sense something mystic about this cave. We're going to walk towards the entrance with caution. I want Scarlet Eagle in the lead using your sense powers to keep look out. VivaMuerte and Talisman will walk in back whileMagnus and Iwalk off to theside with our spells ready. Everyone, move out now," Crimson Witch commanded as they walked fast to the cave opening.

They were almost at the mouth of the cave. Just a few more feet and they would be there. Scarlet Eagle keptwatch and sighed with relief. So far there was no sign of trouble. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about just yet. Suddenly out of nowhere came a loud thunderous roar and a wave of fire came at them from all four sides.They alllooked shocked as the fire came towards them.

---

Agatha stood in silence as she looked into an empty room. Just moments ago this room had three children and a cat. Somehow the kids had done something causing them all to disappear. She had come too far to lose her children now. She had to find them. She no longer had the time to try and find kids to replace them. Plus, she could just see Xavier's reaction to her losing her young mutant charges. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her link with Salem. She could get anything. This time she invoked her magic while focusing on her link with Salem.

"NO," Agatha screamed out loud.

For some reason, she no longer had a link with her familiar Salem. She could not see through his eyes. It would't be easy, but Agatha was determined to find those kids. She closed her eyes and whispered a chant. As she chanted she waved her arms through the air and then brought her arms to a stop stretched out in front of her, hands closed shut. She stopped chanting as her hands began to glow a bright red.

"Laever Sarua," Agatha shouted as she opened her hands.

Red glittery-like powder flew around and covered the room. The room was glowing a bright red and then went out. Agatha looked around the room and there was no sign of the red glittery-powder. Agatha swore to herself. These results meant that there was no sign of the children, not even a trail or hint of their being. She would have to go to a more extreme measure to locate the children. Agatha left the room and went to her sanctuary. When she got to her room she waved her hand while invoking a spell. The back wall shimmered and then disappeared to reveal a room full of books and artifacts. Agatha stepped into the secret room and closed her eyes. She became one with the room and then she stepped forward to begin her search to find her children.

---

A large bright portal opened up in the middle of a large grass field. Three children and a cat fell out and landed on the grass below. The kids lay there for a moment and then sat up. Salem, who had landed on his feet, looked at all three kids.

"Where are we?" Asked Emp.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, Salem's help is here somewhere," Laura said looking around.

Artie began flashing pictures in the air.

"Yes, I know. Things are different here. The grass is blue and the sky is green," Laura said as she looked up and down. She then looked at her two friends. "You know guys, this is our first mission. We are on our own team now. Just like Salem-X, we need to use code names from now on. Make sure you call me Portal."

"Yesss. I agree. Only ussse code namesss, like mine, Emp," Emmit said with excitement.

Artie flashed a picture of a bunch of links to let them know he agreed and to call him Link. He then made a picture of Salem and a "which direction" sign.

"Well, Link, I don't know. Emp, use your powers and see if you can sense where we need to go."

Emp closed his eyes and focused on Salem and the help they were searching for earlier when they had combined their powers. He soon leaped up in the air and started running down the grassy hill they were on. "Thisss way everyone."

Portal and Link ran after Emp, with Salem coming from behind. "Emp, wait up. Don't go charging off," Portal screamed.

Suddenly they caught up with Emp. All three children stood staring at a dark forest. The forest was dark and thick with trees. The bark on the trees were purple and the leaves where a dark gray. The only thing that shined in the dark was a red dirt path that led deep into the woods.

"I don't think we should go in there," Portal shivered.

"But that isss where I sssenssse we need to go," Emp pleaded to the others.

Link projected a picture of the cowardly lion and two arrows pointing at Portal. He then grabbed Emp by the arm and guided him into the forest. Salem followed after them with a dart. Portal shook her head and then ran after them. She had a very bad feeling about this.

---

As the fire approached the five members of Salem-X, Magnus called forth his powers and shouted, "Cirtcele Dleihs," and released his magic.

Electricity shot from his eyes and hands and quickly formed a shield around them. Magnus maintained the protective shield as the fire engulfed them. Now they stood, protected within an electric shield, in a huge ball of fire. Crimson Witch called forth her powers and raised her hands in the air. She murmured some words and her hex powers flashed from her hands. Suddenly the clouds above became thunderous and poured down a drenching rain. Soon the fire was out. Magnus and Crimson Witch released their spells and the rain and shield disappeared.

"Quick thinking you two," Talisman commended.

"Where did that fire come from?" Crimson Witch asked.

"Um, guys, I think it came from them," VivaMuerte said as everyone looked to see that four 20-foot high, red, fat and ugly creatures had them surrounded.

"What are those things," Scarlet Eagle asked.

"They are Demon Ogres. I have fought creatures like this back on my world. They are really strong and swing their clubs as weapons. They also breathe fire from their mouths," Magnus explained.

"Any suggestions on how we beat them," VivaMuerte asked.

"With your powers," Magnus chuckled, "just hit them hard and fast and try and avoid the club and fire."

"Okay, Magnus, Talisman, VivaMuerte and Scarlet Eagle, you guys take out the ogres. While you have them distracted I am going to sneak past and into the cave. Don't worry I can take care of myself. I am going to go get Illyana. Take them out quickly and then come after me," Crimson Witch commanded and darted off towards the cave before anyone could object.

To keep the demon ogre's eyes off Wanda the Salem-X team attacked. Magnus threw electricity at one, Talisman transfigured into a demon ogre and ran towards one, VivaMuerte threw psionic light daggers into the eyes of the third ogre and Scarlet Eagle releasedfive arrows at the last ogre. With all four distracted Wanda made it to the cave and slipped inside and hunted for Illyana.

---

Glork approached his master in fear. He had news to report. He stood and waited for his master to acknowledge him. The dark master had finished his spell. The demon form of Illyana was lying upon a stone table. The dark master stepped away and sat back upon his throne. All he could do now is wait for Illyana to awaken. He brought his attention back to his throne room and looked down upon his servant.

"The spell has been cast. For some reason her body is rejecting the whole spell. When she awakens, I will know if the spell has completely taken to her," He said aloud and then to his servant, "what do you have to report?"

"Da demon ogres hab engageded da humans. I feared dat da one calleded Cri'son Witch has entereded da cabe, 'aster," Glork reported as he cringed in fear.

The dark master sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He then looked over at the body of Illyana. He wasn't going to lose this time. In the past he had come so close to releasing his _inferno_ upon the earth. This time would be different. Illyana would be his dark child and he would accomplish his goal right here and now. He will gain the power he needs to break free from his mountain prison and walk the Earth once again. He owes it all to Mistress X, she just handed them over to him. Agatha wasstarting to slip. How easy it was for him to send that message convincing her to send him his sacrifices and pawns.

He snapped back to the present and saw his servant staring at him in fear. He stood up towering over him. He was about to speak when he saw movement to his left. He glanced over and saw the body of Illyana rising. He could sense the battle of her inner soul. She wasn't completely his yet but the dark side was winning. He felt a sense of power grow within himself. It was time to push forward. He looked back over at Glork.

"Call forth the Demon Squad. I want them here for back up. The four outside must be taken for the sacrifices. I want them on hand to help contain the sacrifices and to help with the witch and the dark child here, if need be. Also alert the remaining hounds of the witch's approach. Me and my Dark Child here have some final preparations to tend to," the dark master said as he walked towards the fully awaken Dark Child, Illyana.

Glork ran and did his masters bidding, trembling in fear at the thought of calling forth the Demon Squad. The members of Salem-X would not stand a chance. The members of the Demon Squad were the most viscous of his master's demon warriors. Glork reached the flame pool and dropped seven pebbles into the pool of fire. Soon the seven creatures that made up the Demon Squad would arrive. Glork shuddered with fear as he went to alert the hounds. He then had to report to his master, his "real" master.

---

The three children, Emp, Portal and Link, followed the path deep into the forest. Emp was in the lead using his powers to make sure they were going the right way. Link held onto Salem as they walked. Portal looked all around her. They were definitely in a strange place. Deep in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling that they had made a grave mistake taking off on their own like this. On the other hand, they had all agreed that they had to help Salem.

Portal knew there was something more to Salem than being a cat. When all their minds had linked, she had seen images so clearly that it couldn't be a dream. There was something else too that she had discovered with their mind link. Their powers had melded together very easily. She didn't know how or why, but there was some kind of bond between all of them. For the first time since her sister's death, she had felt like she was a part of something. What she shared with Emmit and Artie was special. All three of them had suffered the loss of their only family and now have found a family with each other. This was a lot to deal with, especially for a bunch of grade school aged kids. No matter what happened, she knew they would always be there for each other. Soon Laura's thoughts were interrupted as she ran into the back of Artie.

"Why did you guys stop?" Laura asked.

Artie projected images of arrows pointing towards the front of them.

"We have come to a ssstop. The red path turnsss right," said Emp.

"Well, what is wrong with that? We just turn right and keep following it."

"Well, Portal, my powersss tell me that the direction we need to go isss left onto thisss very small narrow purple path deep into the depthsss of the foressst."

Laura gasped. The path he was referring to looked very scary. The red path looked much safer. She knew though that if Emp said to go left than left it would be.

"Okay, we have no choice but to go down the purple path. Let's stay close together and be on the look out. We don't know what we will find in here," Laura said as she quickly followed the other two down the purple path.

After what seemed like hours the three young members of Salem-X came to a stop. The path had stopped atop a hill. As they looked around they saw the forest behind them. Here on top of the hill were no trees. When they looked to their left and right, they saw nothing but an open field of grass before hitting a forest of trees again. When they looked straight ahead, there was no longer a path, just a long run down hill and then a flat plain open grassy field. Right before you hit a forest of trees again was one lone cabin house. A small stream of smoke rose from the chimney.

"So where do we go now?"

Artie began projecting pictures of the cabin.

"Link, I don't think we should go towards that cabin. The path ends here and who knows what lives in that cabin."

"My powersss tell me that we need to take Sssalem into the cabin. I sssenssse that our anssswersss will be found in there."

Laura wasn't too sure of that idea. Artie began flashing images nonstop in front of her. Finally she stood up.

"Okay, let's go. Emp, the minute you sense danger you let me know. We all must be ready to defend ourselves if something happens."

The three children, Artie holding Salem, approached the cabin. Laura reached out to knock on the door, but before she could, the door swung right open. All three of them jumped back. They all looked at each other and then slowly walked in. They all gasped. From the outside it was a cabin, but on the inside it looked like a huge mansion.

"Hello," shouted Laura.

"Greetings young ones, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," This booming deep voice came out of no where.

The children jumped as they saw a figure of a man coming down the stairs in front of them.

"We are here searching for help for our cat," Laura stuttered.

"Why, I do believe that I can help you. Please, follow me into my study, and I can see what I can do for your cat," the mysterious man offered.

The children, mesmerized, followed the man into his study. As they entered the study, the front cabin door slammed shut. Soon, the cabin shimmered and then vanished from site. The only thing left was the lingering sound of a deep sinister laugh.

---

The demon ogres had them surrounded. Talisman, in the form of a demon ogre ran ata demon ogre throwing a punch. The ogre staggered back a few feet from the punch. The ogre quickly moved back forward and swung his club. The club made contact with Talisman's chest sending him flying back through the air. He hit a bunch of trees, and with the wind knocked out of him; he shifted back to his regular human form. The demon ogre, seeing his victim lying against the trees, advanced.

Magnus's electricity made contact with his demon ogre, lifting it up and back through the air. The demon ogre hit the ground on its back. Magnus was barely breaking a sweat. He had fought such creatures before back on his home world. He knew on this world, killing was wrong. The one exception was these demon creatures. Since they were not actually "human-like" and more of a dark demon-like creature, they didn't have to hold back.

Magnus called forth his powers and looked at the ogre as it began to stir and get back on its feet. Magnus looked up upon the side of the mountain and shouted, "Inim Ekauq y Ehcnalava!" pointing both hands at the side of the mountain.

Electricity flowed from his hands and hit the side of the mountain. The mountain shook and a huge chunk of rock broke free and fell to the ground followed by an avalanche of snow. The giant rock landed on top of the ogre crushing itas the avalanche of snow landed covering the ogre and giant rock completely.

"One down," Magnus said as he turned to help his fellow comrades.

As the arrows flew at the demon ogre, Scarlet Eagle advanced closer. The ogre's hand came up and caught all five arrows in his huge hand breaking them all in two. The demon ogre opened his mouth and released a flow of fire. Scarlet Eagle, using his strength and agility, leaped and flipped forward out of the way. As Scarlet Eagle turned and faced his attacker, he saw and could smell the ogre getting ready to launch another blast of fire.

Scarlet Eagle reached behind him and into his magical quiver. When he had received his costume from Mistress X, it had included an enchanted quiver that never ran out of arrows. The quiver was not the only thing magical. The arrows he pulled became what he needed most. As he pulled out an arrow he thought to himself, dynamite. He placed the arrow quickly on his bow and fired. The arrow flew and with great marksmanship, went into the ogre's mouth and down its throat. Right as the arrow entered the mouth, its arrowhead shimmered and changed shape. Once it came in contact with the demon ogre's fiery insides, it ignited. Suddenly the ogre exploded from the inside out.

"Can't possibly get any worse than this," Scarlet Eagle sighed as he ran to help his fellow teammates.

VivaMuerte gasped in shock as the ogre used his club to bather psionic daggers aside. He then brought his club down hard at VivaMuerte. Tandy quickly back flipped out of the way. She then leaped onto the club and thrust herself up and in the air landing on the ogre's back.

"Want to play rough I see," VivaMuerte mocked.

She then placed her hands over the creature's eyes and called forth her powers. Light flashed from her hands and the creature's eyes burned and then went blind. In a roar of pain the creature grabbed VivaMuerte and flung her threw the air out of control. Tandy thought that this was going to hurt severely when she landed. To her surprise she stopped in mid-air. A pocket of electricity had caught her and gently placed her to the ground.

Magnus then took advantage of the blind ogre. He called forth his powers and shot out a flow of electricity from both hands. The electricity wrapped around a few trees, causing them to uproot and fly at the blind ogre. The ogre, blinded, was not able to prevent the bottom end of all the trees from hitting its head from all directions. The ogre's body swayed, and then thumped to the ground.

"Hey, I had everything under control," VivaMuerte laughed sarcastically running to his side.

"I could see that," Magnus responded back, as they both ran to check on the rest of the team.

Talisman looked up as the demon ogre stomped towards him. He couldn't really move. Even though the ogre form had help protect the impact of the blow, it had managed to hurt his ribs. When he shifted back to normal form, it caused the hurt ribs to be more like cracked ribs in a human body. He didn't dare change form. He didn't want to make the damage worse. The ogre stood right over him and raised his club into a killing blow. Talisman, raised out his hands and called forth his powers. It would be tough, but with the club made out of wood, it was organic enough to affect. A flow of sparkling magic flew from his hands and hit the club. As the club swung down, Talisman cringed as a bunch of leaves covered him instead of a club pounding. The ogre stepped back in anger and shock.

The demon ogre opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire at Talisman. Mike closed his eyes awaiting his fate. Mike cringed with pain as he felt himself lifted up and carried away from the fire blast. He opened his eyes to see Scarlet Eagle running with him in his arms to safety. Scarlet Eagle quickly placed him down.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet Eagle asked.

"Yeah, I got myself some cracked ribs I think," Talisman said as he clutched his sides.

Scarlet Eagle jumped at an approaching figure.

"Calm down eagle-boy. Magnus is taking care of the last demon ogre. Let me take care of your ribs."

VivaMuerte placed her hands upon his chest. She called forth her powers and she began to glow. Suddenly the glow flowed from her hands and engulfed Talisman's body. After a few minutes the glow faded and VivaMuerte backed away light headed. Talisman stood up; realizing he was all healed.

"Thanks. I feelmuch better," Talisman said as they all turned to see Magnus approaching them.

"Okay, enemy is eliminated. Let's head into the cave. We need to get Wanda and Illyana and stop what ever we were suppose to come here to stop."

"Yeah, there's nothing that can stop us now," VivaMuerte started to say.

Out of nowhere, a blast of hellfire hit VivaMuerte sending her flying against the side of the mountain and knocking her unconscious. The three remaining Salem-X members turned to see the source of the blast. A skeleton, which appeared to be on fire was waving a flaming sword and holding a flaming shield. Their eyes widened as the saw five more shapes behind the skeleton. A demon ogre but appeared to have intelligence in his eyes and more liketen feet high. A very muscular wolf-like creature that looked just like the hounds they fought earlier. There was also a lizard-like humanoid creature with wings, a creature with a giant body of a spider and an upper torso of a beautiful woman with fangs. The fifth form appeared to be a demon-like goblin. It had sharp claws and fangs and fire in its eyes. It also appeared to be shifting its shape and form.

They were so concentrated on the six creatures they didn't see the mist come up behind themand then two powerful hands slammed all their heads together knocking them out. The mist soon took shape and a very dark looking vampire walked forward. He turned to the six creatures.

"Demon Squad, grab the bodies, our master is waiting," the vampire commanded as the four members of Salem-X were picked up and carried into the cave.

---

Crimson Witch had reached a door. She knew what she was looking for was right behind it. First she had to finish off these hounds. Her cape was long gone, torn off by a wolf. Her costume was torn and she had cuts all over her body. She had taken out three of them but there was still two left. They were fast and ferocious. She wished she had more powerful witchcraft and not mainly strong in her hex powers. At this moment she was almost feeling limited. She called forth her hex powers and let loose. Suddenly the possibility of the two wolf creatures jumping and missing her and gutting each other came true.

Wanda walked over the last two bodies and opened the door and gasped. There stood Illyana in a very demon-like form. She could see an inner-fight going on in her eyes.

"Illyana, are you okay? Let's get out of here," Wanda shouted.

"I don't think so, and the name is Dark Child," Illyana said as Wanda stood in shock. Illyana pointed her sword at her and blasted her with hellfire.

The great dark master stepped out of the shadows laughing and Wanda gasped, "N'astirh!"

"No my dear, that is, My King, to you," N'astirh shouted in a laugh as he put his hands on Illyana channeling his power through her and out her sword that sent a wave of great power-like fire at Wanda engulfing her completely. Wanda opened her mouth in a loud scream.

"NOO," screamed Agatha as she jerked out of her trance of searching for the children. Agatha grabbed her head in pain as she felt the death-defying scream and pain of Wanda's mind. Agatha screamed one more time and then collapsed to the floor unconscious.

**Next: Issue #5 – Dividing Times – The Conclusion**


	7. Dividing Times Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #5 – Dividing Times – Part Three**

Agatha slowly stood up. She didn't know how long she had been knocked out. She touched her temples as she felt her head ripping apart with pain. She had felt Wanda's mind explode and scream out in pain. Something or someone had done something to her and her mind. She knew Wanda was in trouble, and so must be the rest of the team. Agatha sat down to clear her mind and recall what she had felt during the feedback.

As she concentrated a clearer image was coming to her. The presence that had invaded Wanda was very familiar. Agatha quickly got up and went to her talismans and started chanting as she concentrated on the image and presence of the invader. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she gasped out loud.

"N'astirh! It can't be! I thought he was taken care of years ago. If he is the one, oh wait! The message I was sent was false. N'astirh had sent it. It was a rouse to get my team. The children will have to wait. If I don't act now, I could lose the very team I spent all this time building," Agatha screamed.

At that moment, an incoming message alerted her. She waved her hand and the image of Cyclops appeared on a computer screen.

"Mistress X, I'm in need of a favor," Cyclops said. +

"Sorry Scott, I'm a little busy right now and don't have the time," Agatha said as she waved her hand causing the image to disconnect.

**(+See the fabulous first issue of Mutant Generation Force #1)**

Agatha quickly stormed towards the front door. She waved her wrists and her attire shifted and she now wore the complete robe and hood costume of Mistress X. She pointed her finger at the front door and light flashed in her eyes as the doors blew wide open. She stopped on the front porch. She snapped her fingers and a beautiful broom appeared by her side. She sat herself upon the broom and then soared off into the sky. She was off to get her team back.

---

The darkness faded and light began to shine through. Wade shook his head; the light was coming from the torches hanging on the outside walls. He quickly looked around and saw that he was sitting in a cell. He felt tightness and then realized his whole body, except his head was wrapped in some kind of web-like bondage. He struggled to free himself, but couldn't budge.

"You can try all you want but nothing short of adamantium could cut through my webbing," came a sinister female voice.

Wade looked over and saw a blue skinned woman from the waist up, but from the waist down was the body of a huge spider. He saw the smile on her face and then looked and saw five other figures standing by her. To her right was a living skeleton whose bones were a blaze of fire and one of those demon ogres, but this ogre was seven feet tall and very muscular. To her left stood one of those hounds, but with a gleam of intelligence behind it's eyes and more human-like and a small demon goblin that he assumed was female too. The other creature was a weird human-like dragon. It was six feet tall, frame of a human, but looked like a dragon. The weirder thing was that it was standing right up against the cell bars staring wide-eyed at him.

"I see you noticed Draco. He is a grand addition to the Demon Squad. You see he is half human and half dragon. He has the body and abilities of a human, but his skin is a tough as a dragon's, wings to allow him flight, the ability to shoot fire blasts from his mouth and a touch of dragon magic. The dragon magic is what you are a victim of right now. You see, when he stings a person with his tail a fluid is sent into your bloodstream. With his dragon magic, as long as he has eye contact and concentrates, he controls your bloodstream causing your powers to dampen. So as long as he stands there concentrating you all can't use your powers and there is no way any of you can break my webbing," the spider lady laughed.

Wade swore out loud. He quickly turned his head to see Talisman sitting to his right and VivaMuerte and Scarlet Eagle sitting to his left. The looks on their faces said the same thing he was thinking, what were they to do now, and where were Illyana and Wanda?

---

N'astirh walked past Dark Child, who was once known as Illyana Rasputin before her transformation by the demon lord. Hethen lookedat a figure lying unconscious on the floor. It was the form of Wanda otherwise known as Crimson Witch. After being engulfed by his spell and power she was now different. Her skin was red and wings sprouted from her back. He bent to pick her up when he was interrupted by a creature running into the room. He turned to see his servant Glork staring with wide eyes.

"What is it Glork? It better be good for I was about to tend to my Goblin Queen," N'astirh said.

Before Glork could speak an unseen force shoved him across the room. N'astirh turned in the direction of the force to see a thick fog covering the entranceway. The fog began to fade as a figure stepped out of the fog. A man with a toned build, about six feet tall and pale skin stood before them. He had deep blue eyes and long wavy blond hair and goatee. He wore a dark blue shirt and pants with crimson red boots, cape and finger-less gloves. In the middle of his chest was a symbol of a crimson cross. The man smiled baring his fanged teeth.

"Ah, Lord Sirus, I see you have returned," N'astirh said to the man.

"Yes, my Demon Squad has captured and detained the invaders, they are now being held and watched over in the cells awaiting your judgment," Lord Sirus reported.

"Excellent, you have served me well my faithful servant," N'astirh commended.

"Correction, we are not your servants. We did your bidding for a price, our services are not free," Lord Sirus corrected the evil demon lord.

As the two began to talk, Glork picked himself up and slipped out of the room. In a matter of time he came to a hidden room and he locked himself inside. He quickly walked up to a flaming mirror and called inside of it. Suddenly his reflection shifted and an image of a shadowed face appeared. Glork quickly recited everything that had gone on. The image's eyes flared with fire.

"It seems that good old N'astirh has gotten too big for his britches. He has crossed the line and gone too far. He is now a liability and no longer an asset. He clearly has his own agenda and must be stopped. Glork, Mistress X is on her way, open the doors so she may enter. I also want you to take care of Draco, so that the members of Salem-X can be free. After that, get out of there, I will call you when you are needed again. Salem-X should hopefully take care of my fellow demon problem," the image in the mirror commanded and then faded away.

Glork quickly left the room. He opened the doors to allow the approaching Mistress X access to the mountain fortress. He then ran down into the dungeons. With everyone not looking, he tossed a clear disk in front of Draco. Nobody realized that the disc broke his concentration and magic hold on the prisoners. Glork than ran off and out of the mountain to hide in safety.

Mistress X reached the mountain with speed and ease. She had put a spell around herself to mask her approach. She landed to find, by her surprise, a doorway opened for her. She snapped her fingers and her broom disappeared. She quickly walked through the doorway and made her way through a corridor. She finally stepped into a room full of prison cells. She saw a group of creatures and a cell holding her team. Mistress X pointed her hands at the members of Salem-X. She shouted an incantation and their web-like bondage erupted into flames. When the fire faded the webbing was gone and her teammates free.

"You four take care of these creatures, I am going after Wanda," Mistress X said as she immediately took a door to her right and disappeared.

"It doesn't matter, she left you defenseless," Spideress, the half-human half spider, laughed.

"That's were your wrong," Wade said as he called forth his powers and sent a wave of electricity at the cell bars. In a huge explosion the cell bars and Draco went flying backwards.

When the smoke cleared the members of Demon Squad could see that their prisoners were now free and ready for battle. Spideress quickly shouted commands at her team, each directed to engage a member of Salem-X. The flaming skeleton, Skull, ran at Magnus. The demon ogre, Ork, stomped towards Scarlet Eagle. The hound, Sharptooth, leaped at VivaMuerte. The demon goblin, Gora, walked up to Talisman with a smile on her face. Spideress moved towards the debris to see how Draco was.

---

There was a movement on the ground. N'astirh turned and walked away from Lord Sirus. He quickly stepped over to the reviving Wanda. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"My Goblin Queen, how fare you," N'astirh asked.

"I feel fine my king. Where am I?" Wanda, the Goblin Queen, asked as she stood up and stretched out her wings to full wing span.

"Why, my queen, you are in our fortress, in a few moments we will complete the ritual that will combine your and Dark Child's powers with mine and give me the power to escape this place. Then I will walk the Earth, and with you two by my side we will rule all," N'astirh exclaimed.

"Over my dead body," shouted a voice.

Everyone in the room turned to see the front doors explode into a million pieces. Through the smoke walked the form of Mistress X. Her eyes were glowing beneath her hood. Lord Sirus leapt at her in an instant. Mistress X waved her hand and in an instant released a spell that caught and flung Sirus across the room. Lord Sirus leapt back upon his feet. He snarled bearing his fangs. Mistress X pointed a finger at him and muttered a series of words as she painted a diagram in the air with the finger.

"Ekats Part," Mistress screamed as the diagram in the air burst to flame and flew at Lord Sirus pinning him to the wall.

"Stupid woman, fire will not hold me. I may have all of their powers but I have none of their weaknesses," Lord Sirus laughed.

"I know that cross breed. If you so much as move a muscle, you will invoke the magic trap that will make the fiery pentagram holding you turn into a wooden stake and trusting it into your heart in less than a second," Mistress X laughed as she turned to face N'astirh, Wanda and Illyana.

"Wanda, Illyana, come to me," Mistress X commanded as she looked at the two women in their new demon forms.

Goblin Queen and Dark Child smiled and took a step forward. Then in unison they pointed their fingers at Mistress X hitting her in the chest with their demon magic. Mistress X flew back and crashed into the back of the wall. Mistress X slowly picked herself up and looked at the two women. She whispered a spell and closed her eyes as she heard them speak to her.

"Sorry lady, but we are not yours to command. I'm the Goblin Queen and he is my king," Wanda said.

"As I am his Dark Child, we will destroy anyone who poses a threat to him or our cause," Illyana finished.

Mistress X stood fully erect and faced the two women. Her spell was done and with it, was able to scan the woman's minds. Illyana was not in full control, due two her unique merged powers she was fighting off the demon's control attempt. Wanda on the other hand was in more danger. Something was going on in her inner mind. She would have to take more drastic measures. Mistress X called forth her magic and invoked a spell sending it at Dark Child.

"Rewop Ot Naelc Eht Dnim," Mistress X screamed as Illyana dropped to the ground in spasms.

"Now for you," Mistress X added as she called forth a different magic.

Mistress X began to glow white and then a beam of white light extended from her and absorbed Wanda, leaving her frozen and bonding Mistress X to her. N'astirh screamed and called forth the same magic. He began to glow black and a black beam of light went from him and hit the Goblin Queen in the same manor. Wanda the Goblin Queen stood frozen, engulfed in black and white light, as the battle for her mind began.

---

"I have hunted better prey than you, pretty one," Sharptooth snarled as he leapt at VivaMuerte.

Tandy jumped up and flipped over Sharptooth landing behind him.

"Really? Well I can truly tell you that I've gotten more of a work out from a dog than this," Tandy said with a laugh as she threw a dozen light daggers at him.

Enraged with the comments Sharptooth turned and ran at Tandy, dodging all the daggers. Sharptooth lunged at her claws extended. Tandy went to flip out of the way. She thought she had made the clear but Sharptooth was slightly faster. He whipped his body about and gouged his claws across the front of Tandy's stomach. Tandy hit the floor clenching her stomach in pain, blood oozing everywhere.

Sharptooth landed on top of her, smiling he opened his mouth showing his teeth. "Hey it's been real, good to the last bite," he snarled as he went to close his teeth around her neck.

Tandy quickly slapped both her hands directly on his eyes and called forth her power. She sent a powerful wave of psionic light daggers into his eyes and mind. Sharptooth wretched back and howled in pain then collapsed to the floor. Tandy dragged herself away and propped her back to the wall. She then placed her hands onto her stomach and called forth the last of her energy. In a daze of light the wound on her stomach sealed. With the use of her powers and loss of blood, Tandy blacked out.

Scarlet Eagle rolled out of the path of the fire. Ork may not be as big as the other demon ogres, but he was still packed with strength and fire power. Scarlet Eagle ran at Ork, grabbing his club and using it as a means to lift and hurl Ork across the cell room. Scarlet Eagle was finding this team of creatures to be more cunning than expected. He had to take Ork out and fast. The more time they wasted here the more time, Agatha, Wanda and Illyana were alone.

Ork stood up and opened his mouth sending a jet of fire right at Scarlet Eagle. Scarlet Eagle made a thought and then pulled an arrow from his quiver. He quickly released it at the oncoming fire. When the arrow hit the tip of the fire stream it exploded into a water geyser and extinguished the fire. With Ork shocked Scarlet Eagle ran at fast speed and landed a strong punch to Ork's head sending him crashing into the wall knocking him out. He then turned in time to see Tandy lying against the wall unconscious and bloody, and Spideress walking towards her.

Talisman laughed at the little goblin that was walking towards him.

"What is your power little one? Try and scare me to death," he said and then silenced himself when Gora used her powers.

Gora shifted and became a mini dragon. Talisman suddenly knew he was dealing with a shape changer. Talisman called forth his powers and became a dragon himself. He swung his tail at her and she flew into the air avoiding it. She then shifted shape into an eel as she dove at him. At initial contact the Gora eel sent an electric shock into Talisman causing him to shift back to his original form. The eel then shifted to a Venus flytrap and hovered over Talisman.

Talisman called forth his powers and placed his hands onto her body. A surge of power went from his hand and into her body causing her to re-shift forms from the flytrap to a daisy. Talisman then picked up the Gora daisy and snapped a specific petal. Gora shifted back to her normal form, unconscious. Talisman then got up to find he was facing Draco.

The flaming warrior known as Skull stood facing Magnus. Magnus quickly shot a wave of electricity at him. The flaming skeleton held up his shield and deflected the electricity with ease. Skull than swung his flaming sword at Magnus. Magnus threw up an electric shield but is disappeared as the sword cut right threw it. Skull just laughed.

"You can't fight the power of the undead foolish human," Skull laughed.

Magnus just stared at the skeleton warrior. He didn't have time to fight a stalemate with this creature. He had to get to his dear Illyana. He looked up and then an idea came to him. Magnus called forth his powers and invoked a spell. His electricity shot up and hit the ceiling above the warrior.

"You missed."

"No I didn't," Magnus laughed as the electricity took hold of the ceiling and brought it down on top of the skeleton warrior covering him completely beneath the rubble.

"Back away from her you evil creature," Scarlet Eagle shouted.

Spideress turned away from Tandy and looked at him. She smiled and with unexpected speed, Scarlet Eagle found himself pinned to the wall by her webbing. She walked up to him and put her face close to his.

"You are a feisty one. I think I will have the pleasure of allowing you to watch as I kill your fair maiden here," Spideress whispered as in one great leap she was standing over Tandy again.

Just as she bent down towards Tandy, she found herself screaming out in pain. Electricity was all over her body picking her up and throwing her against the cell wall. Magnus called off his powers and looked at the unconscious form of the spider woman. He then used his powers to free Scarlet Eagle, and then they both ran to Tandy's side.

Mike had grown tired. He didn't have time for this creature. Before Draco could act Talisman called forth his powers and touched Draco. Mike than kicked the mouse out of site and ran to where his other teammates were. Scarlet Eagle gently picked up Tandy's body and they all headed in the direction that Mistress X had gone.

---

Agatha found herself standing in a field of grass, dressed in plain robes. She was in the mindscape of Wanda. She had to find her fast and bring her back. She heard a baby crying and ran in that direction. As Agatha rounded a corner she found herself looking at four figures standing on the beach. One was the Goblin Queen, one was the Crimson Witch, one was a figure of the Scarlet Witch and that last was of Wanda holding a baby in her arms.

Agatha jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see the mindscape form of Wanda Maximoff.

"Agatha, what is going on, what does this all mean, which one of those could be me, who is that baby I keep seeing," Wanda asked her.

Agatha didn't know what to say. She could tell Wanda was at a split personality crossroads. Too much had been done to her mind. Dare she try to rectify the matter? Before she could answer the form of N'astirh walked up.

"You are the Goblin Queen. Those other images are tricks this old woman is playing on you," he said.

"Don't listen to him, he is evil," Agatha pleaded.

Wanda didn't know whom to believe. She walked over to the four figures, which all looked up at her. N'astirh sent a beam of power at Wanda. Agatha quickly did the same. Wanda baked in the power of both of them. Suddenly she screamed as the four versions of Wanda ran at her and merged within her. Wanda screamed as a psionic feedback blasted out.

Mistress X woke up from her trance and was thrown across the demon's fortress floor. The psionic feedback had broken the spell and had thrown her across the room, as well as N'astirh on the other side of the room. They both looked as they saw Wanda picking herself up and stood facing them all. She was different know. She was human again but wearing a complete blood red costume with a facemask that only revealed her glowing red eyes.

"My Goblin Queen, what has happened to you," he asked.

"I am not a Goblin Queen," she shouted as Magnus, Scarlet Eagle carrying Tandy, and Talisman came through the entryway. Talisman ran to Agatha's side as the others stood where they were staring at Wanda.

"My God, Wanda, what is going on?" Magnus shouted as he saw the scene in the room.

"I am not Wanda either. I do not know of whom you people are referring to. My mind is a blank. All I know is that I have a hunger for blood, for revenge. All I know is that someone did something big to me, and once my memory clears, I Bloodwitch, will hunt this person down and kill them or any who stand in my way," she screamed.

"We will not allow it. You are Wanda and we will help you," Magnus demanded.

"You will not stand in my way," Bloodwitch shouted as she blasted a wave of witch fire at Magnus, Scarlet Eagle and Tandy.

Everyone stared in shock as the powerful fire flew towards the three members of Salem-X. At that moment Illyana jumped up, in her normal demon form, shouting she was Dark Child no more, and called forth her powers. A portal opened up around the three Salem-X members taking them to safety. Just as the portal was almost closed, the fire hit it and Bloodwitch sent a blast of power at Illyana blowing her backwards. The portal fizzled and then disappeared and Illyana screamed.

"I'm out of here. I must go find myself and unlock my mind. When I do, death to the one who has done me ill will," Bloodwitch laughed and then invoked her powers.

A wave of smoke and fire engulfed her and then she was gone.

"What is wrong Illyana? What happened," Mike shouted running to her side.

"Her magic, it interfered with mine. A portal never opened at a second site. They are gone. My beloved Wade, gone, I have no idea where they went. They are lost to us," Illyana cried in Mike's arms.

While all this was going on Lord Sirus took it upon himself to act. He was smarter than that cursed Mistress X. He shifted to smoke form, which the stake could not harm. Within an instant he walked into the cell were his team was lying all unconscious. He stood there trying to decided what he should do before he was noticed missing by the others, when a voice spoke up.

"Lord Sirus, I come baring a gift from my master," Glork said.

"I don't want nothing from N'astirh," Lord Sirus shouted.

"Not him, he is not my true master. This gift comes from the great one. Accept this, in return for serving him when called upon, you will all be saved," Glork said.

Lord Sirus took an orb from Glork's hand, and in that instant the orb flashed really bright. When the light faded the room was empty.

N'astirh approached Mistress X laughing. "Oh how touching. Looks like the great Salem-X just got divided. All I have left is three measly members to dispose of. I shall make you pay for ruing my plans. My dear sweet Dark Child, I can still have you," the evil demon said as he licked his lips at Illyana.

As Agatha stood up she realized an object had appeared in her hand. It was an ancient arrow. She didn't know how it had gotten in her hand but she had a feeling it was the answer. She quickly commanded Illyana to open a portal behind N'astirh. Just as the portal opened, Agatha called forth all her power and sent it into the arrow and fired it at him. The arrow struck him in the right eye, and exploded with power. He took a step back into the open portal. In a brilliant flash of light, the portal and N'astirh were gone.

Agatha walked over to Illyana and Mike.

"Illyana dear, you need to shift back to human form."

"I can't. I have been in this form way to long. I can't shift back," she cried.

Agatha cast a little confidence and strength spell and Illyana shift to human form. They all gasped. In human form her arms were in steel form, which were to heavy for her flesh body to support so she was stuck lying on the floor. She then shifted to steel form and found that her arms were in demon form. She then shifted to demon form and found her arms in flesh form. Over and over she shifted and the results were the same. Her arms were stuck in wrong forms.

"Okay you two, we need to get out of here. Once we get back to the mansion we will work on helping Illyana here and then try and locate the other members of Salem-X," Agatha sighed.

Agatha invoked a spell causing Illyana to levitate. In a mater of moments they had loaded everything back on the HexJet and blasted off into the sky. Mike flew the jet while Illyana rested on a medbed.

Agatha held her head in her hands. Their first mission was over. They succeeded in defeating the bad guy, but at what cost? Her whole team was divided. Was everything she worked so hard for over this fast? Agatha shook her head as the HexJet soared off into the night towards the Salem-X mansion.

**The End…?**

Is this the end for a team that just began? Be here next issue to find out as the team tries to recoup after their tragic victory. Be here for part one of an all new five-part story arc.

**Next: Issue #6 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part One**


	8. Adding the Subtractive Magic Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #6 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part One**

Mike stopped just outside of the door leading into Agatha's sanctuary. He could still hear her screaming and sounds of things exploding. Things had gone entirely too wrong during their first mission. An old foe of Agatha's had easily tricked her into sending her team into battle. By the end of the battle, they had won, but at a cost. There were only three members left of Salem-X, and one was injured and another was going insane with rage and guilt. It only left Mike as the only member in active status.

He thought about going in to check on Agatha, but decided not to. She was not in her right mind. He even thought she heard her talking to someone or herself about everything that had gone wrong thanks to N'astirh. He really needed her, but she was no good to the team in this condition. He decided to let her be and headed to the infirmary. He wanted to check on Illyana. She had been injured in battle.

During their battle she had been possessed by N'astirh and become the Dark Child. Even though she was able to over come this and heal from the emotional scars, she was still injured beyond her healing abilities. She had maintained her demon form far too long resulting in a physical deformity. Her arms were out of synch with the rest of her body. When she shifted to demon form, her arms were made of flesh, which made it impossible to use her hellfire and sword without burning herself. When she shifted to steel form, her arms were in demon form, leaving her with a weak spot in that form. Lastly, in her human form, her arms were steel making them too heavy to lift or move.

He was currently trying to come up with a temporary fix but it was tough going. They really needed Agatha's magic, but she was in no state to help right now. He would do his best to heal his teammate, but it was hard when her heart was not in the mood for healing. They all had it easy compared to what had happened to the rest of the team. The thought caused him to shiver. Would they be able to put the team back together?

It started with the children, Artie, Emmit and Laura and the cat Salem. Somehow the children got it in their heads that Salem really wasn't a cat, but a human trapped as a cat. Because Agatha had ignored their pleas for help, they had somehow bonded their powers opening a portal and vanishing. No matter how hard Agatha tried she had not been able to track them. Before she could finish the task, she got called away to come and rescue her team. That is where the rest of the team fell apart.

Tandy was severely wounded in battle with the Demon Squad. Her condition is unknown due to her disappearance. As Magnus and American Eagle carried Tandy through Illyana's portal, a spell went array. Illyana's portal sealed shut on both ends with the three members still crossing in-between. As of right now, Illyana has no clue where they are or how to find them. They now had two sets of members missing and a leader who is too whacked out to help find them. Mike shook his head. He couldn't blame her after what had happened with Wanda.

An inner mental battle between Agatha and N'astirh inside Wanda's mind had caused a very severe mental feedback. Something had happened causing Wanda to go through a personality and mental transformation. Her memory was wiped and all she new was that she had a vendetta against someone. On top of all that she only referred to herself as Bloodwitch. She took off and no one has had a chance to locate her whereabouts. All Mike knew is that it would take a miracle to bring this team back together.

Illyana laid on her back in the infirmary. She hated feeling so weak. She was really starting to hate this world. In her home world she would never have been caught so easily. This world had softened her defenses. That and the longer she was in this world the more she seemed to lose Wade to it. In fact, thanks to her she had lost him. He and two other members were trapped, only God knows where. She fought back tears as she laid there dealing with so many conflicting emotions.

She jerked to reality when she heard a noise. She turned her head to see Mike walk into the room. He had a faint smile on his face. Even though he was in his twenties, you could see the age in his eyes. He too had lost someone dear to him, his daughter. On some level she felt a connection to him. Two souls, both at loss and out of touch with the world, she forced a smile back at him.

"So what's the game plan Doc. I can't just lay here, and in my current condition I would be a liability in battle," Illyana huffed.

"Oh, don't pout. I have something for you to try. I don't know if they will work, so don't get your hopes up," Mike said as he went to a table in the corner and picked up two metal looking devices.

"Now I am going to slide these onto your hands," Mike said as he placed the metal devices on her hands.

Illyana gasped as the metal device began growing and wrapping itself all around her hands and arms up to her shoulders. In a matter of minutes both her arms were completely covered in blinking metal. Illyana found that she could sit up and she could lift her arms. She looked over at Mike.

"Great! So far they seem to be working. What it does is it emits a pulse that repels the g-force around your arms. Thus, allowing you to move your arms with ease. Now switch to demon form."

Illyana switched forms.

"Now in demon form, they protect your flesh from being burned when you use your powers. The tips of the fingers open slightly to allow your powers to come through. Now switch to steel form."

Illyana switched.

"Now in steel form, this device is as strong and resistant as your steel body. So for now, with this device, you should be able to function as normal," Mike said smiling.

Illyana was so excited. She ran around the room switching into all her different forms and testing her powers. She found that Mike's device worked great. She felt alive and strong again. She felt a pulsing sensation running through her body. She ran over towards Mike.

"Thank you so much!" She screamed as she jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug.

Suddenly they found awkwardness between the two of them. They stepped back and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, without warning, Illyana and Mike found themselves in a deep passionate kiss.

---

Deep in a hidden castle, a figure paced back and forth. Anger almost consumed him. He tried to calm himself. He didn't know what upset him more, the fact that he didn't get his payment from N'astirh or that he and his team faced a humiliating defeat by Mistress X and her team. The only reason they had escaped was with the help of Glork, who turned out to be serving a mysterious master. Glork wouldn't reveal who his master was, but assured him that when the time comes he would make himself known and call upon him and his Demon Squad.

Lord Sirus looked around his elegant candle lit room. It was usually beyond him to dwell on pettiness, but this time it just ate at his undead soul. All he could think about was Mistress X. The look in her eyes as she pinned him to the wall thinking he was on the brink of death. He wasn't killed that easily. He had been though too much in his life and un-life. He didn't get the chance to show her how good he was. He wanted a rematch.

"Glork!" Lord Sirus shouted with a projected mind push.

In a mater of moments an ugly looking goblin appeared.

"Yes Lord Sirus, you calleded?" Glork slurred.

"Go assemble the squad. I have a mission for them. One that they can redeem themselves with," Lord Sirus said as he turned away and walked back to his throne by the fireplace.

Glork darted out of the room and made a dash around the castle grounds. He finally came to a room and pushed the door open. It was cold and damp with spider-webs everywhere. Glork stepped into the room and opened his mouth to call out. Before he could speak he found himself swept off the floor and pinned to the wall by two strong spider legs. He looked up and into the eyes of Spideress.

"I ought to eat you for coming into my room without permission," Spideress hissed.

"I a' here because Lord Sirus wants you and de squad in his cha'bers now," Glork gasped.

Spideress dropped him to the ground and moved away. Glork quickly ran past her and out the room. He knew Spideress would gather the rest of the team. She was second in command to Lord Sirus. There was one team member that he wanted to greet himself and that was the beautiful Gora. He finally came to her room.

He went right in and called out Gora's name. He walked all around and there was no site of her. He stopped suddenly when he thought he saw something move. He glanced over and saw a teddy bear. He then took a second look. He thought he saw the thing move. As he walked past it the teddy bear shifted and suddenly there was a wolf leaping upon him. When Glork opened his eyes he saw he was on his back staring up at Gora.

"You needed to get so'e backbone," Gora said in a mean tone.

"I co'e to tell you dat Lord Sirus wants da team assembleded," Glork said.

"Oh, Lord Sirus, right away," Gora screamed and ran off.

Glork sighed as he followed. He knew he would never stand a chance of competing for Gora's attention.

Lord Sirus looked up at his Demon Squad. With the exception of Glork, each had been hand picked by him. Chosen for their skills and abilities, he knew when he had seen each one that they were to be bound to him. He now stood and addressed them.

"I have an important mission for each of you. I want you to go and bring me Mistress X. I want to make her pay and teach her that no one bests Lord Sirus and his Demon Squad," Lord Sirus said.

The squad bowed their heads and dashed out. Lord Sirus and Glork watched as the six members of the Demon Squad took off. Lord Sirus smiled. Soon he would have his revenge upon that cursed witch.

---

Agatha stood in her chamber. She had lost control of everything. Her team was completely gone. What would she tell Charles? He had trusted her and she had worked so hard to carefully pick and form this team. The hardest losses were the children. She had finally found three children only to lose them so quickly. She could form another team, but she didn't have the time to find three more children. Her plans were ruined. She might as well throw in the towel and call it quits.

Suddenly she realized she wasn't alone. She turned around and there were six figures standing behind her. She recognized them and knew them well. What were they doing here? Did he send them?

"How did you get past my defenses?" Agatha screamed waving her hand and going into full costume.

"We have our means Mistress X. Lord Sirus requests your appearance, so we have come to escort you there," Spideress reported.

"I don't think so. Erif Llab!" Mistress X shouted as she hurled two giant fireballs at the Demon Squad.

Spideress jumped quickly out of the way as did the others. The only one not to move was Skull as he allowed the fire to hit him and absorb the flames into him. Spideress shot a wave of webbing at Mistress X. Agatha shouted a few words and waved her hand causing the webbing to part and miss her completely. Agatha knew she would have to move fast. There were six of them and she knew she couldn't allow them to get the upper hand.

Mistress X started to chant quickly and the air became wind all around her. The squad stood frozen against the strong wind. Suddenly the ground started to shake and Mistress X let out a loud powerful command.

"Htrae, emoc evila y ekat dloh!"

The earth came alive from underneath them and six giant hands made of earth came out of the ground and grabbed a hold of each member of the Demon Squad. Mistress X floated in front of them and looked at them with power surging from her eyes.

"You dare invade my sanctuary? You call yourself a kidnapping force?" Agatha laughed.

"No actually I call them the distraction. I am the force to reckon with," said a strong whisper behind Agatha.

Agatha turned to see a giant fog behind her. Faster than the eye, a form came out of the fog and hit her in the chest, sending her flying back, releasing her spell on the Demon Squad. Agatha looked up. Wind knocked out of her, to find herself staring deep into the eyes of Lord Sirus.

---

Illyana quickly jumped back from Mike. She was in shock. What had she just done? Mike spoke first.

"I am sorry. I don't know what came over me," Mike apologized.

"It wasn't just you, it was me too. I don't know why it happened," Illyana said quickly and turning away.

"Illyana, it was just from a moment of a happiness. It had no real meaning," Mike lied.

"You're right. It can't have any meaning. My heart and soul belong to Wade. Wade is the one I love," Illyana said directly at Mike and then turned her head away and thought to herself, _or do I?_

Before Mike could reply the ground shook followed by a loud commotion.

"What was that?" Illyana shouted.

"I don't know, but I think it came from Agatha's direction," Mike said.

"You think she is throwing another tantrum?" Illyana asked.

"I don't know. I think we should go check on her. I have this feeling that something has gone wrong. We need to snap her out of her state of mind or we will never get our team back," Mike said as he ran off in the direction of Agatha's chambers.

Illyana, sporting her knew arm gear, ran quickly after him putting the thoughts of their kiss behind her for now. She stopped as she reached Agatha's chamber door. Mike was standing there looking at a blown hole where the door should be. Illyana looked past his shoulder and saw Lord Sirus hovering over a weakened Mistress X.

"Back off demons," Illyana shouted shifting to her demon form.

Illyana looked at her arms and saw that the arm armor was keeping her arms cool. Flames erupted from her fingers creating her sword. She swung it and a blast of fire shot out and knocked Lord Sirus to the ground and away from Mistress X. The Demon Squad quickly turned around and faced the two remaining members of Salem X.

"I will gut you just like I did your other friend," Sharptooth snarled as he leapt at Illyana.

Just as Sharptooth reached an inch away from Illyana, a giant dragon's tail slammed into him sending him flying backwards, crashing into the wall. Talisman, the dragon, brought his giant paw down on Sharptooth, making sure he would stay unconscious. Talisman was about to shift from again when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked over to see Ork, having grabbed his tail, was using his strength to lift him up and then fling him to the other side of the room. Talisman shifted back to normal form after crashing into the wall.

"There are only two of them. I will handle them quickly," Lord Sirus said getting up quickly.

"I don't think so. We have some unfinished business you and I," Mistress X said as she rose up and used her powers to send Lord Sirus flying backwards.

"How did you get in here!" Agatha demanded.

"Easy, my dear, I own a very rare gem, the gem of Norak. It allows you to find and locate your greatest desire. Mine was to find and punish you and boom here we are," Lord Sirus said becoming a mist and quickly reforming behind her.

Lord Sirus took hold of Mistress X with his strength and used his mind gift to help relax her. He was going to feed today and he would feed well.

Draco's tail flew at SilverFlame. She quickly shifted to steel form causing the tails sting to have no effect. She then used her steel form's strength and the arm armor to send a knock out punch to Draco. She loved it. These outnumbering odds made her feel like she was home. She shifted back to normal form to see herself facing Spideress and Skull.

Talisman got to his feet and saw Mistress X going against Lord Sirus and Illyana taking on Skull and Spideress. Sharptooth and Draco were out for the count, so that left Gora and Ork. He snapped back when he saw that Ork and Gora were advancing right at him. A blast of fire came at him from Ork. Talisman called forth his powers and became a giant electric eel and slithered out of the way. He then touched the foot of Ork and electrocuted him, sending him falling backwards.

Talisman was taken by surprise as Gora shifted form into a wolf and bit at him in eel form. Talisman shifted to his dragon form and towered over the Gora wolf. Gora quickly became a mini dragon. Talisman noticed that Gora could shape shift but could become a limited size or mass. Unlike his powers, he transfigured into anything he wanted to become no limits in size or mass.

Talisman swung his paws together in a strong clap, catching Gora in the middle. Talisman shifted back to normal form as the unconscious Gora fell to the ground. He looked over and saw Ork coming towards him again. Talisman had to end this fast. He ran up to Ork and called forth his powers, but this time touched Ork on the leg. Power flowed and Ork transfigured into a butterfly. Talisman smiled as he ran away knowing that the effects would only be temporary, but would last long enough.

SilverFlame found herself wrapped in webbing and pinned by Spideress. She couldn't break free, even in steel form. The webbing was too strong.

"What's the matter girly? Can't break free? Don't worry this won't take long. I will give you a little bite causing you to become paralyzed and then I will let Skull here finish you off," Spideress said as she laughed and bared her fangs.

SilverFlame laughed to herself. She knew one thing that the webbing couldn't hold from. She shifted to demon form and then called her sword. Spideress fell back as the webbing around Illyana caught flame and burned away. SilverFlame stepped out of the burning webs and swung her sword. The sword sliced through Skull with ease. On impact, Skull felt a vacuumed explosion. When the sword came away from Skull, his firepower had been absorbed into the sword, and he fell to the ground in a pile of bones.

SilverFlame brought her soul sword up and pointed it at Spideress. Bursts of flame shot out and hit her with vengeance. SilverFlame brought her sword up in defense mode as she looked in the direction of Spideress. She saw that Spideress was laying on the ground, out cold and a little singed. SilverFlame flicked her hands back and the sword disappeared in a burst of fire and then she shifted back to normal form. She turned and saw Mike and ran with him to check on Mistress X.

The battle had raged on fiercely, the vampire versus the witch. Mistress X knew she had to try and end this quickly. Agatha invoked a spell and the sun bust into the room. Lord Sirus laughed.

"Oh dear Mistress X, the sun has no effect on me. You could say I am a day walker of sorts. I may be a vampire with all their strengths, but see I have none of their weaknesses, for I am a bit more than your usual vampire," he laughed loudly.

Lord Sirus used his mind gift and sent a small push, sending Mistress X stumbling backwards and off balance. He kept his eyes locked with her eyes and pushed his mind gift. He would keep her charmed while he slowly moved in and fed. Agatha felt herself being weakened. She had to do something fast. She then caught a glimpse of the gem of Norak on his belt.

Mistress X waved her hands and the gem flew to her hand and she invoked her powers. The gem flared and a vortex opened up sucking in all the members of the fallen Demon Squad. SilverFlame and Talisman grabbed hold of the pillars in the room to keep from going in. Lord Sirus was doing all he could to not follow his team into the portal.

"Now you will be gone from here. I will destroy this gem and you will never be able to find me again or go where you want to go," Mistress X shouted.

Mistress X released another spell and Lord Sirus was sucked into the vortex and it sealed shut. Lord Sirus and his Demon Squad were gone. She then looked at the gem and began to cast a spell to dispose of it. Suddenly a thought came back to her.

_It allows you to find and locate your greatest desire. _

She looked into the gem and her world came back to her. She stopped the spell and cupped the gem and turned towards SilverFlame and Talisman.

"You okay Agatha?" Mike asked.

"Yes I am better than I have ever been. Quickly gather your things. We must prepare for a trip. I know exactly what to do now. We are going after the children!" Agatha screamed as she held up the Gem of Norak and watched the light reflect off of it.

**Next: Issue #7 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Two**


	9. Adding the Subtractive Magic Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #7 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Two**

Mike and Illyana walked into Mistress X's sanctuary. The room was still in pieces from the battle with the Demon Squad. Mike looked over at Illyana and saw that she was coping well with her new arm armor. He knew she hated it, but at least it allowed her the use of her arms with her powers for the time being. While they were getting their things ready Mike had been attempted to address the kiss issue, but alas he was afraid to bring it back up. For the simple fact that she had a boyfriend and it should have never happened.

When he had first met her and Wade, he could tell they were so much in love and would never be torn apart. That was then, this was now. In the last few months, he could see Wade growing more close to this world and a little farther from Illyana. Illyana desperately has been trying to hold on to him and the life they once had, but with the recent separation of the two; she had been finding other feelings that she couldn't explain. Were they real or confused and misunderstood feelings?

That would have to wait for now. Thanks to the Demon Squad and their leader Lord Sirus, they acquired a great item, the gem of Norak. Its power was to show its holder where their hearts desire was located. Moments before Mistress X was to destroy it, she realized it as the key to find the missing children. So now they were preparing to use it to go off and bring Emmit, Laura, Artie and Salem the cat back from where ever they are.

Mike hopped all would go well, and that they could get the children back quickly. With Illyana's arm's and powers temporarily fixed, they would be able to search for their other lost teammates. With the children back, Agatha would be in a more focused mindset to help find them. Only problem was, when they find the others, where would that leave him and Illyana? He had to shake it off, time for him to focus on the task at hand.

As Mike and Illyana reached the center of the room they saw Agatha. She was sitting in the center of a magical symbol on the floor. Directly to her right was a small podium with the gem of Norak sitting on top of it. To her left was another small podium with a hand mirror on it. Mike glanced over and saw that Agatha was sitting directly across a blank wall with the same symbol she sat on, drawn upon it. Agatha looked over at them.

"Perfect timing. Everything is prepped and ready for our journey. I will need you two to step back. I shall now use the gem of Norak to find the children and open a portal to their location," Mistress X said as she closed her eyes and began to chant.

Mike and Illyana watched as Mistress X held out her arms in front of her and chanted louder. The symbol she was sitting in the center of set aflame. As the symbol flared with fire, it did not touch or burn her. Agatha then took her right arm and pointed it at the gem of Norak and then touched it. Agatha closed her eyes and whispered an incantation. The gem began to glow brightly; they could see an image inside the gem. Suddenly Agatha opened her eyes and the same image could be seen in her pupils.

Agatha then pointed her left hand directly at the center of the symbol on the far wall and shouted a few words of magic. Fire blasted at the wall from her hands causing the symbol on the wall to glow like the one she sat on. Agatha then screamed a few more words and the flaming symbol on the wall vanished and was replaced with a portal showing a grassy hill top. Agatha closed her left hand and the fire disappeared, and the portal still remained.

Agatha then pointed her left finger at the mirror and it floated up into the air. She then pointed at the gem with her right finger and it floated up and positioned itself directly between the wall portal and the hand mirror. Agatha then raised both her hands over her head and placed them on the gem and shouted another incantation. A blast of power shot out from both sides of the gem, one hitting the wall portal and the other hitting the hand mirror. Agatha then shouted a word of magic very loudly and there was a blinding flash. When the light faded, Agatha was standing up in the middle of the now extinguished floor symbol holding the gem in one hand and the mirror in the other.

"What did you just do Mistress X?" Illyana asked.

"I found the children and opened a portal there on the wall. I then used the gem's power to lace a counter reflection of the wall portal onto the hand mirror. That way, no matter what happens in this place we are going, we can return home. The mirror will always show the reflection of my sanctuary, and just touching it will allow us to pass back through and come home," Agatha answered.

"What about the gem?" Mike asked.

"It is useless. I had to guarantee our safe return home, so I transferred the power of the gem into the mirror here. Now be prepared my friends for I do not know where we are going or what to expect. Be on your guard," Mistress X said as she magically changed into her costume attire.

"Don't worry, I live for this kind of action," Illyana said as she hit her "S"/"X" badge transforming into her costume attire.

"Okay let's go. I already put up the defenses on the mansion for our leave of absence," Mike said as he hit his badge too.

Mistress X walked up to the wall portal with the other two right behind her. She then held out her hands to each of them. Both Illyana and Mike took one of her hands and they all jumped through the portal together. They had no idea where they were headed, they just knew they weren't coming back without the children.

The tall muscular and old stranger looked down at his guests. He was too happy to have found them. For ages he had been stuck here trying to find her. Then one day as he was casting a locator spell he stumbled upon these three using their powers. To his surprise they were connected to her, so he used his magic to help them come here. He had to stop her and by taking these children would be the perfect means of doing so. Once and for all, he would put a stop to Agatha Harkness and her plans.

"Can you help us free Salem?" the girl named Laura asked.

"Yes, I do believe I can," the man said in a deep voice.

"Sssso you believe usssss? Emmit asked.

"Yes I do. I used my magic and I can sense that Salem is more than just a cat. In order for me to free him I require you three to willingly let me include you in a spell that will help free him," the man said.

"Yes, we will do anything to help Salem," Laura said as Emmit and Artie agreed with her.

"Good. Now what I need," the man started to say when he was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of the alarms.

The man quickly ran to a mirror and whispered an incantation. An image came up in the mirror and he just stared. He then swore out loud and then smashed his fist into the mirror shattering it. He then ran quickly over to the children and ushered them into a small room.

"There's an emergency I must attend to at the moment. You three and your cat wait here. I shall be right back and he can move along in getting your cat Salem restored back to normal," the man said as he walked away.

He went to the window and opened it wide. He looked out and up upon the top of the hill where three figures were standing as a portal behind them closed. He couldn't believe he had found her. It was impossible. Never the less, he would put a stop to her before she reached his home. He held out his hands and chanted a spell of great power.

"Secrof Fo Thgil, Raeh Ym Lacc! Dneb Ot Eht Krad y Esaeler Eht Snaidraug!" The man shouted as he waved his arms and the wind erupted and awakened the forest.

"Okay children. Where were we?" He said as he walked into the room he had put the children in.

The portal closed behind them and Mistress X and her two companions found them selves alone in a strange land. Mistress X looked around. They were standing on top of a grassy hill. A path lead behind them back down and into the woods. She looked around and saw they were completely surrounded by these strange colored woods. She looked straight down the hill in front of her, and with her mystic eyes she could see a hidden cabin.

"The children are down there. Let's go!" Mistress X comanded.

Talisman and SilverFlame looked and saw nothing. A normal person might deem her crazy, but they knew all to well that when it came to magic, if Agatha said there was something down there than there was something down there. Just as they began to walk they felt the wind pick up. Mistress X signaled them to stop their decent and look.

As they peered around at the tees they saw them move ferociously with the wind. Suddenly they heard something more than just the roar of the wind. They heard the roar of something else. Suddenly, from all around them, dozens of creatures burst from the trees. They were giant three headed dogs, but looked to be made of earth and vegetation. Talisman did a quick count.

"There are ten coming from the right, left and behind us. We have to stop them before they reach the top of the hill or we won't stand a chance," Talisman said.

Mistress X quickly held out her arms and began to chant, "Forces of nature here my call. Guardians of the watch towers of the north, east, south and west, send me the power I request!" Mistress X screamed as she then wrapped her arms around herself in a hug-like motion.

Mistress X then reversed the motion with her arms holding them straight out and then started spinning in a circle motion. Talisman and SilverFlame could feel the air around Mistress X getting hotter and hotter. They could see shimmers of flame in the air as Mistress X spun faster and faster around.

"I've seen this before. Mike shift to a form that is immune to fire, now!" SilverFlame said as she shifted to her demon form and Talisman became a fire dragon.

At that moment, Mistress X stopped spinning and thrusted her arms straight down at the ground and yelled, "Erif Sehctiw!"

The air around her ignited in a wall of flame and moved with great forces outward in all directions. They passed through SilverFlame and Talisman without harm. As for everything else, it didn't fare so well. Everything that the wall of witches' fire touched was burnt to a crisp. They watched as the wall of witches' fire engulfed all the creatures at the bottom of the now, dark and blackened hill. They then whipped around as they saw Mistress X drop to the ground, weakened.

"Agatha!" Talisman yelled as he shifted back to normal form and ran to her side. "Looks like the spell has left her weakened."

"Well I think that is the least of our worries. Looks like five of the creatures managed to survive the fire and they are headed up this way and fast," SilverFlame said.

"Fire, they only way to kill them is with fire," Agatha gasped. "That's why I did the spell. Fire will burn and kill the vegetation and dry out and crumble the earth."

Illyana shifted back to demon form and called forth her hellfire sword. She was a little off balance with her arm gadgets, but she would have to make do. She charged at the side that had two creatures coming up. Talisman called forth his powers and became a giant fire dragon and flew at the other three creatures. They had to win this battle and keep them from reaching Mistress X.

The first of the creatures reached SilverFlame. She swung her sword with might and the fiery blade sliced right through the creature taking off its head. She was then swatted and flung across the ground. The other creature was baring down on her. With great fear and anger she screamed and held out her hands. Out of nowhere blasts of hell's fire erupted from her hands and engulfed the large creature. SilverFlame shifted back to normal form and she looked at the two dead creatures, which now crumbled and seemed to return to the earth.

Fire Dragon Talisman flew at the three giant creatures. He opened his mouth and sent a burst of fire at one of the creatures. It roared in pain as it burned back into the ground from which it came. One of the other creatures leapt up and plummeted Talisman to the ground. Talisman used his giant tail to knock the creature off and then blasted it with his fiery breath. As Talisman was about to send another blast at the third creature, he realized he was a little weakened and then found himself turning back to normal.

The huge creature grabbed him and picked him up. Both heads growled as they brought him closer to their fangs. Talisman didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't use his powers on it because it was made from the earth. Then it hit him; it was made of vegetation too. He quickly called up the rest of his strength and summoned his powers and touched the creature with both hands. In a blinding flash the creature became part earth creature and part worms.

Just as talisman got to his feet he saw SilverFlame approaching. She shifted forms and sent a wave of hellfire at the last creature killing it. She then shifted back and helped keep Talisman on his feet. Their eyes met, and they noticed that the creatures were not the only things feeling heat today. Talisman quickly pushed her away and made his way to Mistress X. Illyana followed quickly. When they reached the top of the hill Agatha was standing up and looking at them.

"About time. Let's go, we have some children to recover," She said as she led them down the hill towards a cabin that had somehow appeared from nowhere.

The mysterious man smiled as his spell was cast. The cat and all three children where engulfed in a bubble of pure light. The light was so bright that you couldn't even see the children through it. He said a few final words and then stepped back and watching the floating light bubbles.

"Finally, my spell is done. In a few moments, the children and all of Agatha's plans will have come to a crashing halt. Who would have thought this would have been accomplished so easily?" The man laughed.

He was about to tend to other matters while he waited for the spell to complete when he felt a strong rumbling. He quickly ran out of the room and looked at the front door. Without warning the whole front of the house exploded inward. When the smoke cleared the man saw Agatha and her two followers walking right in.

"I have come for the children, where are they?" Agatha yelled at the man and then gasped. "NO, not you! How could this be? I should've known you were behind the disappearance of the children!" Agatha screamed.

"Yes, Agatha dear. As we speak the children are being taken care of and your plans will all be for not," the man laughed.

"You two, get the children I will handle him," Agatha commanded.

"They won't be doing anything," the man said.

He then called forth his magic and pointed at the two and yelled, "Ezeerf!"

Two blasts came from his fingertips and hit Talisman and Illyana. They instantly found themselves incased in ice. The man then walked towards Agatha and smiled.

"Wow, not only do I ruin your children and all your plans, I get to take care of you once and for all," the man said.

"I don't think so. Tsalb Fo Dniw!" Agatha yelled.

A blast of wind came from outside and hit the man dead in the chest sending him flying backwards. Agatha advanced as her eyes began to glow preparing another spell. The man waved his hand and pointed at the ground.

"Htrae Ekauq!" he shouted.

The ground under Agatha's feet began to shake and then split open. Agatha fell through the open ground screaming. The man got up and looked over the edge and laughed. He then headed over to the two frozen team members. He would finish them off too. He was surprised. He hadn't been prepared for a battle with Agatha today, but he had faired well. He was about to cast a spell when he felt something odd in the air. He quickly turned around.

The ground shook and the floor exploded upwards as Mistress X floated up into the air and hovered in the air before him. She invoked her magic and pointed her fingers at him and shouted, "Gnidloh Bew!"

Webs of green energy shot out hitting the man and sent him flying backwards, pinning him to the wall. Agatha lowered herself to the floor and walked up to her two teammates. She waved her hand and invoked a word and they became unfrozen.

"Hurry you two, we don't have much time. That holding web will only keep him for so long. We have to get the children and get out of here," Mistress X said as she headed towards the room with the open door and glow coming from within.

"Great Spirits!" Talisman gasped as they entered the room and saw the four glowing bubbles.

"Is that the children?" SilverFlame asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Stand back you two," Mistress X said.

She waved her hands and started chanting. After a few moments she had managed to stop the bubbles from glowing but the children and Salem where incased in a solid stone bubble. She then held out the hand mirror and invoked the spell and it expanded wide and reflected the sanctuary.

"We don't have time to free them from the stone bubbles, but at least the spell has stopped. Quickly, through the mirror and get them safely home," Mistress X said. Talisman and SilverFlame began to carry the stone bubbles to the mirror portal and putting them through. They were on their third one when they heard a sound.

"He's coming. Quickly you two, I will hold him off," Mistress X said as she stood in front of the open door.

They heard sparks fly as they had gotten all four bubbles through the mirror. SilverFlame then passed through and Talisman turned to Mistress X.

"Mistress X, hurry!" he shouted.

"Wizards fire! Get through the mirror now!" Mistress X screamed as she came running at him with a wall of fire right on her heels.

Talisman jumped through the mirror. He turned around and saw the mirror on the wall. Suddenly it erupted in fire and shattered pieces all over the floor. Talisman ran to the broken mirror on the floor.

"Agatha no!" he cried.

"Oh stop your crying. I had to shatter the mirror to keep him from finding out where we escaped to," a voice from behind him said.

Talisman turned around to see Agatha standing behind him, mask melting away revealing her face. He jumped up and gave her a big hug. She quickly brushed him off and walked over to where SilverFlame stood over the four stone bubbles. She chanted a few words of magic and the tops of the bubbles blew off and smoke come form within.

"Oh dear spirits!" All three gasped as they stared at the four stone bubbles.

Out from the smoke rose three children. Only difference was that they were not small and little anymore. Out came three almost full-grown 13-year-old kids. The biggest shock was the fourth bubble. Instead of Salem jumping out, a 16-year-old Japanese boy sat up. Agatha fainted dead away. What had that man done to her children and familiar?

**Next: Issue #8 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Three**


	10. Adding the Subtractive Magic Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #8 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Three**

"**An Interlude or Salem's Story"**

Time: 1600's Place: Somewhere on the coast of Japan

A boat lands on the shore as a young woman and her two children stand and watch. The fog had appeared so thick that the boat and family could not be seen from a distance. The woman stepped ahead of her children as three women got out of the boat and walked towards them. One of the women was much older, with another girl who looked to be in her late teens. The third was a girl of about twelve, but looked just like the older woman. The mother bowed her head at the oldest of the three women.

"Mistress Salina, what a pleasure to have you in my home country. The others that you had summoned have all arrived here and are waiting in my hidden cottage in the woods," the mother of two said.

"Thank you Toshama, it is great to see you again. I was sorry to hear about the passing of your husband. Pat was a good man. Are you going to keep his last name or bare your family name again?" Salina asked.

"I will keep his. The children bare the Le name so I will keep it," Toshama Le answered.

"Greetings Sam and Ming, would you please take my daughter and stepdaughter here to your mother's cabin? I must speak with your mother alone," Salina asked motioning her daughter Sabrina and stepdaughter Talla to follow.

Sam and Ming nodded. Sam looked at Sabrina; she was beautiful with bright crimson curly hair and fiery green eyes. She wasn't that much younger than him; she had to be only twelve or thirteen. Talla was also beautiful but her long dark hair and pale skin made her look creepy. Sam guessed she had to be a few years older than him maybe eighteen if not early twenties. Sam held his twin sister's hand as they walked toward the cabin hidden in the woods.

When they got to a spot in the woods there was nothing but a giant tree. Ming remembered the spell her mom had taught her and invoked it. Suddenly the tree shifted and a cabin door appeared in the center of it. The four of then walked through the door as it vanished behind them. In the center of the room were thirteen chairs. One of the chairs was bigger then the others and sat directly in front of the fireplace. Witches of all types, color and races sat in eleven of the chairs. One chair and the giant chair sat empty. On the west wall sat thirteen chairs, meant for the witch's daughters and heirs to their family power and legacy. Only two chairs were empty, both Ming and Sabrina took them. Sam and Talla took the two chairs in the back of the room.

Since they were not part of the Witch's Council or a coven they had to sit in the back. Talla was not a descendent of a witch, just a learned apprentice of Salina because she was her stepdaughter and Salina was her only family. Even though she was part of Salina's coven, this meeting was only for the Council members and their heirs. Sam's mom was the only one to have had more than one child, and even though he was a male, Salina had allowed him to remain near his only family. Sam didn't look at Talla or the others; he kept his head low.

He loved his twin sister to death. They had always done everything together, until now. Since they had turned thirteen a few years ago, Ming had started training more in the ways of witchcraft and magic. Spending most of her time with their mom instead of him. Since the main power of the families' power and legacy passes down to the female child, male children are rare. In the event of a male child, who is usually born without the gift or too small to amount to anything and can't pass the power/legacy down, they are cast aside or abandoned. Luckily for him, times were changing and his mother and with Salina's permission he was allowed to stay with his family. He was still jealous though, and wished he could do magic too and be apart of this group. For now though, he would suck it up, and be his sister's protector. A sound made Sam look up.

Salina and Toshama walked into the cabin and greeted the other witches. They took the last two empty chairs, Salina sitting at the head giant chair. Salina called for silence and brought the Council of Witches to order. She looked at every one of them and then stood. The flame in the fireplace was erupting magically as she did. She led the Witches Council because her family line was the strongest of all of them and one of the strongest lines in the whole world.

Salina's grandmother had received her vision, one of great power and good. She had decided to form a tribunal of good witches. These witches would regulate magic and witchcraft for the purposes of good. They would also be the defenders and warriors against evil, bad witches and such. Since Salina's legacy wasn't only very powerful but granted with the power the each generation would grow more powerful than the last she and her heirs would always lead the Council.

Salina's grandmother than went and recruited twelve other witches, who came from pure and powerful family lines and were sworn to the side of good. All twelve witches came from all over the world and were placed in charge of their area's magic, forming covens. This way good witches were watched, trained and encouraged all over the world to do good and fight evil. Of course through time councils and other covens were formed but these thirteen witches watched over it all the best they could. Also, these powerful witches always meet in a hidden location as the Witches Council to discuss matters and issues. They always brought their daughters because they were the heirs to the Council seats. They were part of the main and powerful protectors of good witches and magic.

"I thank you all for coming so quickly and that you are all here. I have called the Witches Council because there is a grave matter for the Tribunal of Good Witches. Something has happened that was never foreseen. One of the family witch lines is in near absolute danger of ending. Even though each one of us has only one daughter, one of them was somehow struck barren, no heir will be produced," Salina declared.

All the witches gasped and looked around. This could not be, there had to be thirteen of each legacy or the balance of good would be tipped. Their families and this council had formed a magical bond for the forces of good. Salina looked at each member and then spoke.

"Don't worry, you all are secure, it is my own that is in danger. Sabrina, for some unknown reason, has become barren. As shocking as that is, my family line can't end. I've found a solution, a way to make an heir, but I'll need your vote and help. I would like to make Ming my heir," Sabrina said.

"How can you do that? What about me? I am more family than she is and I deserve it. Plus she comes from a line that has been tainted by marriage to a man and denouncing the legacy name. She has no right!" Screamed a shocked Talla stepping up from the back of the room.

"She is right. You can't take Ming, she is the heir to the Kon family line," a few of the witches agreed.

Salina looked at all the witches and then Talla. She demanded silence and then explained.

"Yes, you all are true in your words. I found a spell that when invoked by the power of the thirteen could regenerate a family line. Since Talla, being my stepdaughter, could be considered family in spirit and would take the spell with success. In my investigation I uncovered something else.

"Ming is a branched descendant of my family line. She carries a small portion of my families' blood in her, which the spell would latch on to and totally convert her into my legacy heir like my own daughter. Since Ming and Sam are identical twins, somehow the ability to pass on the legacy is in him. So when we cast the spell Ming will become my heir and through their twin bond her Kon magic will flow into him. With his ability, he will hold on to it and then release it into his first daughter and through his daughter the Kon legacy will continue on," Salina said.

Everyone stared in awe of the story. Sam began to panic. If this is true than maybe he could practice magic. He looked over at the angry Talla and could since where she was coming from. She was Salina's family and Ming was his. He then heard one of the witches on the council speak up.

"Salina, we accepted your right to pass the new rule to be more accepting and not hold so tight to the old ways of disregarding husbands and male children in order to progress as a better more good council of witches. How can we accept this? How is it that Ming is a descendant of yours when Kon's line is pure and her husband Pat, the Le's are pure non-magic mortal Japanese?" The witch said.

"You are right about Toshama's family line, but you are wrong about Pat. Pat was half Japanese and half American. Pat was not the Le's child, they had taken him in and cared for him as their own. As you know my mother joined the spirits not long ago. On her deathbed, she whispered a secret to me I had never known possible. I had an older sister and her name was Celest. My mother had her when she was 11 years old, due to being rapped by her father, who was quickly killed for this. On the day of her birth the mid-wife had stolen her and ran off. Since the baby was a boy my grandmother covered it up and allowed the event to disappear.

"The thing of it is, everyone thought it was a boy, a lie done by my grandmother. The child had been born badly deformed and looked evil so she had to get rid of her. She claimed it was a boy and washed her hands of it, for she knew my mom would still find a mate and bare me. Only thing, with a magical bond, my mother always knew her boy had been a girl.

"Feeling guilty for my grandmother's actions and my mother's wish, I sought her out. I found out the mid-wife had named her Celest and raised her as her own hiding in Japan. When Celest was a teenager, she wondered off and came across a group of Japanese men. Because of her deformed face they beat her and rapped her. She was now pregnant.

"Due to the beating Celest was not very strong, and eight months later she died giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. The grief was too much for the mid-wife and she was too old to raise a baby. So she left the baby on a Japanese family' doorstep and never looked back. That family took the child in as their own and named him Pat.

"The rest you all know. Pat grew up, met Toshama and married her. As you can see, my blood line lies within Toshama's children," Salina told them.

Sam couldn't believe what he had heard. Soon the Council of Witches finished talking and agreed that tomorrow evening they would meet and vote their final decision of what they would do and if so who would be the heir, Ming or Talla. He saw Talla run off and he went to his room. As he sat their he kept thinking of what had happened and decided that he wanted to try magic. He ran over and grabbed his sister's spell book and ran off into the woods.

While Sam read the book trying to understand the book his headaches started up. He had been having headaches ever since he had come of age. He got himself under control and began to read the book again. He stopped when he heard a noise and saw a man off in the distance. He was talking to someone but Sam ignored it and went back to the book. Suddenly his head exploded and when he opened his eyes he was staring at Talla.

"So it is agreed. You will sneak over to the Le house and kill the little girl Ming. She is a witch and must be killed. Get in and get out," Talla told him.

Before Sam could reply his head exploded and he found himself back looking at his book. He looked off in the distance and the man was gone. He was confused. Was what he saw true? As Sam got up, his head began to hurt and he could swear he could hear whispers of a man thinking about killing his sister. He had to go warn his mother and sister. If he had somehow done magic and foresaw a vision he had to act.

He reached the cabin and yelled at his mother telling her that he had taken the book and somehow saw a vision of a man being told to kill Ming by Talla. Just as Toshama had Ming run off to her room to summon Salina and the other witches a loud uproar was heard. Sam looked out the window and saw the man and a group of villagers with clubs and fire. His mother warned him to stay and protect his sister while Ming summoned the others. Toshama ran out to face the men.

"Kill the witches!" The man shouted.

Toshama called forth her powers and the wind blew stronger causing the men holding fire to catch aflame as the wind moved the fire onto them. The men all ran away but one. The man Sam had seen and somehow been inside. Sam screamed and his head exploded at the sight of the man running at his mom with a blade. Suddenly the man froze.

Sam blinked as he looked into his mother's eyes. How did he get out here? He looked down and saw he had large hands and a blade. He then looked up as his mother called forth her magic and through a twig carried by the wind and strong speed. Just as the twig neared him he gasped in pain as his head exploded. Sam blinked as he realized he was back in the room watching a twig plunge through the man's heart and he fell over dead. Him and his sister ran outside to join their mother.

As he headed out he stopped and looked over at the woods. Someone was watching them. Suddenly he made eye contact and his head exploded. He blinked and realized he was in the trees looking at his mother, sister and all the witches gathered around clearing up the mess and remaining few men who were still about. Sam then realized his body was standing by the front of the house swaying in confusion and that Talla was the only one not in the group of witches. Suddenly his head exploded and he found himself in front of the house again. He couldn't believe it, was it magic? Somehow he was able to see through other's eyes. Then he heard whispers of threats in his mind as Talla quickly ran up behind the other witches. Then he realized it wasn't his whispers but Talla's. He ran over quickly.

"Who could have done this?" Salina said.

"It was Talla, my son said he heard her tell this man to attack Ming," Toshama said as all of them turned to Talla.

"That's not true! He's making it up so you choose Ming over me. He has no proof," Talla cried.

"It's true!" Sam yelled as he approached them.

"Explain Sam," Salina commanded.

"Somehow I can see through peoples minds and then hear whispers of their thoughts. There is more about her too. If you don't believe me she is thinking about a hidden book of devil spells in her bag," Sam said hearing that thought in his mind.

Moments later two witches appeared with the book. The Council of Witches cast a binding spell on Talla as they held a meeting. They agreed to choose Ming and allow the spell of thirteen. They agreed that they would investigate and hold a trial about the allegations about Talla. The council would look into Sam, his powers and his evidence. If what they found he said true than they would have the right to sentence Talla.

"Sam step in front of the Council. We will use our magic to search your mind for the truth," Salina declared.

"No!" screamed Talla in fear of all her secrets being revealed.

They all turned and stared as Talla called forth her magic, not the witch magic she learned but from the spell book she had gotten from a demon. A fiery blast came out of her hands and hit Sam. The flames swirled around Sam and in his mind he heard, For what you have done you will be punished. Death would be too easy, for you will live your life as a cat of all eternity . Then there was a huge explosion.

Sam shook his head as he looked up. He must have been blown back into the trees by the explosion. He watched as Salina and the Council confronted Talla. Power was raging from Salina as she screamed at Talla.

"For this you are here by sentenced to death you demon. To hell with you!" Salina said as a blast of power shot from her and went at Talla.

"Oh it's not over," Talla said as she released her own power at Sabrina.

Salina's power blast engulfed Talla as Talla's power blast went at Sabrina. The other witches called forth their powers and sent it at Sabrina too. The two blasts hit Sabrina at the same time blowing her backwards. In rage Salina released the rest of her magic and Talla was totally engulfed in flames and burned into nothingness. Salina turned towards her daughter and began to cry.

"Wait, Salina she's not dead. Our magic conflicted with Talla's. Instead of causing death it, caused life. It's a miracle," one of the witches said.

"What do you mean?" Salina asked as she ran up to her daughter stirring on the ground.

"It seams our magic and Talla's magic created a life instead of a death. Sabrina, your daughter is pregnant. It somehow made an egg within her come to life instead of dying as it usually did for her," one of the witches said.

With this miracle Salina proclaimed her line would still live on and the spell of thirteen was not needed. It would be a happy day after all. Salina then stopped and turned to a crying Toshama, kneeling by a burnt spot on the ground. Salina walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Even though the Council and all family lines are safe and secure now, even mine, we do have one tragedy. Toshama, I am so sorry about the death of your son. Thanks to him, we all were saved," she said as she held Toshama.

Sam gasped. He wasn't dead. He leapt out of the trees and yelled to them that he was alive. Sam stopped when he realized nothing had come out of his mouth but a meow. Sam looked down into a puddle of water and saw a reflection of a black cat. The meowed in fear, Talla had turned him into a cat. The witches then all left and Sam spent the next years as his sister's pet and watching over her.

_**20 years later**_

Sam lay on the floor. It bothered him that he had to live his life as a cat. Another thing he found out was that Talla meant it as eternity. No matter how many times he had died or was killed he came back to life within seconds. He scampered over to his new best friend, his niece, Ming's daughter Ling. She was five years old today.

Suddenly he heard a great cry coming from outside. He looked and some cloaked figure was using magic. He heard his mother yelling something about how this person using magic to kill everyone. Sam jumped as his sister came into the room and picked up Ling. They all turned as Toshama came in.

"I tried to send word to the Council for help. The being out there has killed everyone in our family. Of our family tree, we are all that's left. You have to get your daughter out of here while I hold this thing off," Toshama yelled.

Sam couldn't do a thing. He watched and pounced at the being as it blew through the room's wall. He snapped back to life to watch Toshama, his mother was killed. The being then turned on Ming and Ling. He then heard a voice say, "You shall not have her" and in an explosion Sam was blown out the hole in the wall. Sam jumped back to life to see that the house was gone. Nothing left but ashes and flames. His whole family was dead. He was now alone.

_**The present**_

"That's it. After that I roamed the Earth for decades until the day I ran into Agatha and she took me as her familiar. I never thought I would be human again until I met the three kids," Sam said as Agatha, Illyana, Mike and the three children Emmit, Laura and Artie listened to his story.

"What about the Council? What do you remember about them?" Agatha asked quickly.

"Nothing really. I don't even know any of their names or what ever happened to them," Sam said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about your family but I'm glad you are okay again," Illyana said.

"Yes, thanks to these three," Sam said pointing at the three kids.

"Yes, speaking of which. I got there just in time. If you guys had gotten any older it would have been to late," Agatha said and then murmured to herself, "even though they are older, they are still young enough to be considered kids and will still work."

"The kids are healthy. I can't find anything wrong with them," Mike said.

"What happens now?" Laura asked.

"Well, I want you to take all four of them and start training sessions. I want them to get used to their new bodies and able to defend themselves. You will not be going out on field missions, but I think precautions need to be made so nothing like this happens again," Agatha said to Mike.

"While that is taking place, I'll be working with Illyana to find away to locate where she sent the other members of our team," Agatha said leading Illyana out and glancing nervously at Salem now Sam.

Mike motioned at the four kids as he led them to the training room. He knew what happened to the kids and Salem's story was a lot to take in. It would take a lot to get these kids readjusted. What counted was that they had gotten them back and they were safe, older but safe. Now it would be a matter of time to hopefully get the rest of the team back. Salem-X was almost whole again.

_**End Interlude**_

**Next: Issue #9 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Four**


	11. Adding the Subtractive Magic Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #9 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Four**

Standing in the middle of a field is four members of Salem-X. In retrospect they could be considered the newest members. Laura, Emmit and Artie used to be small children but are now about thirteen years old. Salem used to be a cat, now he is a sixteen-year-old named Sam Le. In a quest to help their cat Salem, they landed in another world and met a man who used a spell to transform them all. What the intents of this man were, they do not know for Agatha arrived and saved them. That was about two months ago, now the children have had time to readjust and have gone through extensive training to relearn their powers and combat.

Now the four teens of Salem-X stand in an open field searching the grounds. Sam, being the oldest of the four has taken it upon himself to act as their team leader for their foursome group. Even though they were told that they wouldn't join active missions they have taken it upon themselves to train themselves and act as a team of Salem-X anyway. Mike also saw their point of view and even got them "S/X" badges and costumes. He even helped design weapons and devices and made official code names for them.

Sam Le chose to keep the nickname Salem. He stood in his red and crimson costume. His boots had straps on them and he had three pouches around his left thigh. On each of his wrists were devices that magically generated weapons for him. His left made a boa staff and the right a pair of numb-chucks. Due to the spell and transformation back Salem's powers were changed. In human form he could only do minor telepathy so that is why he has advanced in martial arts and weapons. Salem could also shift to cat form where he could not die and could use his swap mind powers.

Laura Dean chose the name Portal. Her costume was crimson and red with a portal symbol on her chest, but her pants and boots had a futuristic look to them and she wore gloves. Her long black hair was pulled into two side ponytails. She also wore a ring on both hands. These were devices made by Mike to help channel her powers so she could create small and more concentrated portals that allowed short time travel on this dimension. She was also taking an interest in Salem's martial arts.

Artie Maddicks liked the name Laura had given him. He took the codename Link since his powers allowed him to link his mind with others; weather to make them see projected pictures or mind blasts. It wasn't yet known what all his powers entailed but Mike did his best to train him. Link chose a crimson and red costume that was kind of Iron-Man looking covering his whole body, minus the head and hands. His bright purple skin from his head and hands shined through against the crimson red costume.

Last was Emmit France who kept the nickname Emp, which was short for empath. His powers allowed him to sense things. His empathic powers acted as tracking and foreseeing both in nature. It made him a formable opponent, if it were not for his too child-like mind. Since advancing to age 13 he took on a more lizard like appearance. His skin scaly and green, web-like ears and antennas with sharp claws on his feet and hands. Also he had grown a long and very strong tail. His costume was crimson and red but looked very worn and torn. Basically just covering his legs and upper body, leaving his feet, arms and head free.

The four stood in quiet, awaiting the coming storm. Then Emp jumped up and looked all around. His eyes searching as his antennas vibrated. His powers were in full swing and he was taking them all in. He then turned to his fellow teammates and friends.

"I sssenssse sssomthing. They are approaching from all sssidesss," Emp screamed.

"How many are there Emp? I can't seem to scan any minds," Salem asked.

"Eight of them. Two from each ssside," Emp reported.

Before any of them could say any more they saw what Emp had sensed. They were humanoid robots. Eight of them were flying towards them from all four sides. Salem instructed each of them to take a side with two robots. They were young, scared but yet anxiously ready to kick butt. As always before any battle, Link used his powers to link their minds on a subconscious level allowing Salem's telepathy and Emp's sensing powers to combine and connect each of them so they could communicate and keep in touch with one another.

Salem generated his boa staff and leapt into the air. Since these were robots his mind switching and telepathy would be of no use. This didn't phase him; he had his skills and weapons. He used his staff to connect with one of the robots and use it as leverage to hurdle over them and to their flanks. The staff then vanished as he pulled some HexStars from one of his pouches. He threw the five HexStars at the robots.

Just like Ninja Stars, the weapons flew and dug into the back of one of the robots with their sharp blades. Unlike Ninja Stars the HexStars had three magic effects invoked by a word. Salem shouted "Wolb!" and the HexStars exploded causing the robot to go crashing to the ground below. Salem faced the second robot as it flew towards him. He grabbed a few more HexStars and threw them. He shouted the word "Ecils!" and the stars started to spin 100 times faster. Just as they all hit were the robot's head met its shoulders, they went in and clean through. The robot's head fell off as the body swayed out of control crashing into the ground.

Portal stood watching the approaching robots. Talisman had taught her that she had to use her portal powers with responsibility. Since she had no clue where they opened to she couldn't just send live being into them. By doing so they would go somewhere with no means to get back. That is why he created the rings that could use her powers to send a small object in and out at a close by location. The robots were too much for that trick.

"Thank God they were robots and not living beings," Portal smiled

She held out her hands at the approaching robots. She called forth her powers and let them flow through her and out her hands. A giant portal opened up and the robots flew right through it. Portal then called forth her powers and withdrew them back into her and closed the portal up trapping the robots wherever they had gone. As always with using her powers like this she got light headed and weak and went down to one knee.

Emp ran towards the two robots. With his powers he was able to sense their every move. Dodging their blasts and strikes easily. His claws weren't too deadly against the robot's metal armor but his tail was something more. He crouched and swung his tail. Like a homerun, one of the robots went flying back slamming into the other robot. The collision cased a loud boom as the two robots crashed to the ground.

Sensing that the robots still functioned he leapt towards them. He found himself in another state as he leapt onto them. With his tail and claws began to tear the robots apart. When he sensed that the threat was no more he stopped he ran towards the others.

Link stood facing his two robots. As he prepped to battle them a stroke of fear hit him. These robots had no minds, hence rendering him powerless. Even his thought projections required a mind to see them. Through the mind link he could tell all the others were engaged with their robots. He ran and jumped avoiding blaster fire. Panic began to over fill him. Suddenly the robots where upon him.

He ran like crazy but he couldn't shake them. He then found himself face to face with one of the robots. He called forth his powers and allowed his chest plate to channel that power. In doing so it canceled out his mind link he had set up with the others and made the circle in the middle of his chest glow. He then released the power from the circle and it blasted the robot sending it crashing back. Now weak, he never felt the blast from the second robot as it blew him to shreds.

-----

"Okay Illyana, concentrate." Agatha said.

For the last few months Agatha had been using her magic to find a way to turn Illyana's flame portal into a one-way portal that they could safely enter and then later return to Earth. Now mater what they did, Agatha would walk through and find herself having to came out at another point on Earth. There had to be a way to enter and be able to stay in the in-between point or where the other three members had gone when they got trapped inside.

Agatha was going to try something a little different this time. She was using a spell from an old book of hers from a long time ago. It was a spell the bordered on the dark craft but she had to risk it. They had to locate Magnus, Scarlet Eagle and VivaMuerte. Especially since Tandy had been mortally wounded during their battle with the Demon Squad. Agatha knew that if Tandy were dead she or Emp would have felt it somehow. She opened the book in her hands and began to chant a spell.

As she chanted Illyana in her demon form held out her armor covered arms. A flame portal opened and Agatha released her magic. Darkness flickered everywhere around them. Agatha felt the power and licked her lips in favor of the taste. It had been along time since she had worked from this book. She felt alive, like part of her had woken up and taken over. Suddenly the room exploded in dark light. Then everything turned back to normal.

Agatha looked at Illyana who was now in her human form. The only difference this time was that the flaming portal was still floating in the middle of the room. Agatha gasped in hope that she had finally done it. She waved her hand and her Mistress X costume formed around her. She held her hand over her "X/S" badge and stepped towards the portal. She was casting a spell that would only allow those wearing the badges to pass threw the portal. She didn't want anyone going through or who knows what coming into their world.

Just as Mistress X invoked the spell she stepped through the portal in hopes of it working. As she stepped through a jolt of pain hit her and she was engulfed in fire. Mistress X opened her eyes and let out a heart felt scream that echoed the mansion and where ever she had stepped into.

-----

Bloodwitch, formally known as Crimson Witch, hovered over the city of Salem, Massachusetts high above the clouds. Salem has always been a focal point for mystic energies and Bloodwitch now basked in it. There was a vengeance within her and she had to find out what it was. She could not rest until she knew what it was or who was responsible for it. As she closed her eyes she was suddenly hit by a mystic blast of flaming energy.

Bloodwitch found herself standing in the astral plane. Images and pictures flashed past her. She quickly found a picture of herself holding a baby. She used her magic to make the image clearer and larger. She saw herself holding a baby. She didn't recognize the baby but she felt a closeness to it. Just as she approached the image she saw another form take place.

Bloodwitch watched as the form of an old woman with a hood over her face approached the image of herself holding the baby. Before Bloodwitch could do anything the old woman sent a blast at the image of Wanda and taking the baby from her. The baby and Wanda screamed. The old woman held out a hand and a blast of magic hit Wanda, making her fall asleep.

Just as the hooded old woman was about to step through the portal she created, Bloodwitch called forth her magic. Bloodwitch's magic hit the image and twisted it causing the hood to fall back away from the old woman's face. Bloodwitch looked right into the face and eyes of the old woman. She felt a blast of pain and screamed.

Bloodwitch stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She found herself back floating above the city. The images she had just seen played back in her mind. She didn't have all the answers but she knew one person who did; the one responsible for her anger, and the one responsible for taking a baby from her. This old woman was going to tell her what she wanted to know and then she would kill her.

"Agatha! I am coming for you!" Bloodwitch screamed as she called forth her magic and flew off to the East.

-----

The field and destroyed robots flickered and then disappeared. Now Salem found himself standing in a regular room, the HexRoom. Salem saw Talisman walking towards him. Salem, with Portal and Emp behind him ran to see how they did on their training session.

"How did we do?" Salem asked.

"You all failed," Talisman yelled.

"How can you say that. We all destroyed the robots," Portal protested.

"Not all of you. Link was gunned down and killed," Talisman shouted.

They all gasped as they turned to see Link weakly getting up from the floor. He got up and limped towards them, more ashamed than hurt. They all looked back at Talisman, faces flushed with horror at the thought of one of their own dying.

"How could that be?" Salem asked.

"Your link was cut when he used the chest plate device I designed for him. It left him weak and unconnected from the rest of you. I am disappointed in you Salem. As group leader you should asses every situation," Talisman said.

"But I did. Each of us took two robots," Salem said.

"True, but you forgot one thing. Your enemies were robots. They don't have minds, which means Link's powers have no effect on them. Dividing your team up completely you left each one totally alone. Which one of them had no defensive powers against his attacker? You sent Link to his death. No mater what you do, you must always work together and remember all of your strengths and weaknesses," Talisman scolded.

All the children were close to tears as they apologized to Link and hugged him. Talisman nodded knowing that today would be a lesson they would never forget. Talisman walked over to the children and looked directly at them. He was going to add a few more words when Mistress X's voiced boomed in the room.

"Mike, to my sanctuary quickly. I did it. Illyana and I have opened a portal that will allow us to enter into the place where our three teammates have gone," Agatha shouted and then silenced.

Mike ran out of the room with the children following close behind. They all made it to the sanctuary where they saw Agatha and Illyana standing in front of a floating portal of fire. Agatha quickly told him about the "S/X" badges and to help get everything prepped for their mission. She then walked to the children.

"You four will have to stay here. We don't know where or what we are walking into. I will trust you four to remain here and be safe till we come back. Do I make my self understood?"

"Yes Agatha," the children said in unison.

The three older members of Salem X got things ready and began to get ready to walk through the portal. The four children left the room and stood in the hallway. They were mad cause they wanted to go too and help. Just as the three older members began to walk through the portal Salem had an idea.

"Hey, what if we linked our powers together and followed them. Artie, you can link our minds together and I can use my telepathy to make us attuned to the others. Then Emp you use your powers to sense where they are gong and then Laura with our powers all linked you can create a portal to the world they are going to," Salem said with excitement.

Like they had done before the four children bonded and linked their powers. Suddenly a portal opened up in front of them. The children stepped through at the same moment as the three adults did with their portal of flame. Now all seven members of Salem-X where in an unknown world. As Salem looked around, he noticed that the adults where no where to be found.

"Did we do it?" Laura asked.

"I think so, Emp?" Salem turned to Emp.

"I sssenssse them off to our right, but I sssensse Tandy off to our left and ssshe isss dying," Emp said.

Salem decided that if Tandy was dying then it was important that they run off to their left and worry about the others later. They quickly ran to their left noticing their surroundings. Everything was dark and black. Like they were standing in the middle of the remains of a great battlefield. Emp led them to a hidden cave in a mountainside. The kids ducked in after Emp.

-----

Mistress X, SilverFlame and Talisman looked at their surroundings. They were standing in a dense jungle. Mistress X waved her hand and cloaked the portal so no one would see it. The three began to walk carefully searching for signs of life or danger. Mistress X invoked a tracing spell and led the others onward without a clue that the four children had followed them here as well.

After a few minutes they stopped as they heard a strange sound. The leaves and tress began to move and shift back and forth. Mistress X readied a spell as Talisman had his magic in the ready and SilverFlame shifted to steel form. In an instant the trees and leaves pulled back and they found themselves surrounded by what looked like storm troopers, but wearing all red with gray patches all over. The armor looked almost organic. Their helmets looked like bug heads with giant oval blue eyes.

The warriors also carried what looked like laser rifles, but seemed like the end was merged into their arm's body armor. They all made weird noises in what they guessed was their form of communication. Mistress X gave the signal and attacked. She released a magic blast at the warriors. When the blast faded she saw that the warriors armor smoked from the blast but other than that had no effect. Talisman quickly transfigured into a giant dragon as Mistress X called forth more magic.

The bug-like warriors made a squealing noise and their blue oval eyes began to glow. A blue pulse shot out from all their eyes hitting the three members of Salem-X. They all panicked as Mistress X's magic fizzled out and Talisman and SilverFlame became human again. Before they could react the creatures fired their arm weapons. The three heroes found themselves being blasted with goop.

"This stuff is alive. It is digging and burning into my skin. It's like some kind of living venom, making the nerves go numb and paralyzing me," Talisman said.

In a mater of moments all three members where lying on the ground covered in goop and unable to move. A weird flying ship arrived and the warriors loaded up the three and flew off. A man in the trees jumped out. He had been hiding and saw the whole thing. He quickly ran off in the opposite direction, as if his life depended on it.

-----

The kids got part way into the cave when they came across a few blue skinned men. The men stared at them and had their guns aimed at them. Salem sent out a telepathic vibe to let them all know to hold off and wait. Emp told them he sensed Tandy up ahead and that these men were of no danger to them. Salem was about to reply when one of them men came forward silencing them. The man was about to say something when he saw their "S/X" badges.

"You wear the same markings as the otherworlders," the man said.

"Others? You mean our friends are here?" Laura asked.

"Yes three of them came here wearing the same badges you do. Two of them have helped us fight against Globules and his Exeo-Warriors," the man said.

"Where are they?" Salem asked.

"They are off at our hidden base. Since arriving here they have helped us learn to fight back. The third one, the female, she is near death. We keep her here hidden hoping to find a way to heal her. This place is the only place to shield her from Globule's eye. He craves what you call "Mutants"," the man said as he led the children further into the cave to where Tandy was lying upon a bed, barely breathing.

The man explained to them how Globules had arrived here and took over the planet. His bio-weaponry and warriors were too strong for their simple non-violent people. The warriors in red armor were his Exeo-Warriors. They wore living body armor that was very strong and resistant to attack. It also allowed them to fire off dampening pulses and had paralyzing venom guns. Globules had transformed all the Exeo-Warriors into mindless slaves.

The man then told them how beings with this rare Mutant gene, Globules would transform into his mind controlled Royal Guard. Globules also fed on this energy. These were stories they had learned; no one had ever seen Globules. He lived in his fortress, and those who lived to see his face generally were killed or transformed into an Exeo-Warrior. The man told the children the tale as they stared at Tandy's body.

"I sssensse life. Ssshe isss in a coma. Her healing powersss are all that keepsss her from crosssing over," Emp said.

"Without her full awareness she can't call forth her power enough to heal herself. What are we going to do? We can't let Tandy die," Laura cried.

"I have an idea that I think may just work. I will transform into a cat so I can use my mind swapping powers. Link you will use your powers to link us all together. With our minds linked to her mind we will be connected to her. Emp will use his empath powers to allow her mind to be alert and sense things. That means, with Link's mind linking powers, I can swap my mind with hers. With your two powers, I will only have a few seconds before I slip into her coma, in that time I will call forth her powers to fully heal her body and bring her back to full recovery," Salem said.

"That sounds like a plan, but what if it doesn't work?" Laura asked.

"Well, then me and Tandy will die," Salem said.

The children agreed it was worth the risk and began to plan. Link called forth his powers and linked himself with Emp and Salem. Salem then used his telepathy to touch Tandy's mind. At that moment Link was able to link them to her mind connecting all four of them. Emp then used his powers to make Tandy's mind aware and sensing. Salem then shifted to cat form and stared right at Tandy's body. With the combination of all their powers and the mind link he called forth his powers and mind jumped.

All the blue skinned men in the room stared in awe as the children worked their magic. Suddenly Salem the cat fell over into a coma like state as Tandy's eyes opened up. The switch had been made. Salem knew he didn't have much time before Tandy would wake up in his cat body and he would go into a coma. He used his link with Emp to sense where Tandy's powers were and called them forth. Tandy's body began to glow very bright until all you could see was a body of light.

Before the light faded there was a loud commotion. Everyone turned to see a group of men running into the room. The men then parted as another man stepped through, but he bore pink skin. The commotion he made caused the children to break their link. Salem the Cat shifted to human form and stayed still while Tandy's body dropped to the ground very still. Laura began to scream.

"What the hell is going on here and who are these four? What are they doing to Tandy?" The pink-skinned man yelled as the men grabbed the three children and bound them tight.

**Next: Issue #10 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Five**


	12. Adding the Subtractive Magic Part Five

**Salem-X**

**Issue #10 – Adding the Subtracted Magic – Part Five**

The pink skinned man stared at the screaming girl. He rushed past her and knelt next to Tandy and checked her pulse. He then checked the Japanese kid. He then got up and walked over to Link, Emp and Portal, who had finally stopped screaming.

"You can calm down now. Be thankful they're all right and still alive. Now answer my questions. Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man demanded.

Laura stared at the man and finally recognized him all scruffed up and out of uniform.

"Scarlet Eagle?" Laura asked.

The man stared at the three kids. He blinked his eyes and realized they were wearing "X/S" badges. These kids were teenagers, but their eyes were young. He walked over to them and stared at each of them and then spoke.

"Laura is that you?" Scarlet Eagle asked.

"Yes it's us. That boy lying on the ground there next to Tandy is Salem the cat. We were using our powers to save and heal Tandy," Laura blurted out and then ran and hugged Scarlet Eagle.

"I don't believe this. I know it has been months since we arrived here, but it couldn't have been years could it?" Scarlet Eagle asked shaking his head.

Before anyone else could talk they heard a noise and they turned to see both Salem and Tandy stirring and sitting up. They rushed to their sides and were thankful to see that both their teammates were alive. Laura was glad that their plan had worked.

"Oh Salem, I'm so glad you're okay," Laura said.

"Thank you, so am I," Tandy said as they all whipped their head over to her.

"Oh my God! What is going on? What is wrong with my voice? What has happened to me?" Salem began to scream in front of the others.

In a few moments it had become clear. When Scarlet Eagle had rushed into the room and breaking their concentration, Sam and Tandy had not switched bodies back and were now trapped in each other's bodies. Scarlet Eagle went to Sam's side to comfort Tandy. As they tried to sooth the two teammates Scarlet Eagle turned to his fellow blue-skinned friends.

"Go and get Magnus immediately. Tell him Tandy is awake and that we have visitors. When Wade gets back we can talk more," Scarlet Eagle comanded.

They all nodded as Salem, in Tandy's body tried to use his powers to fix the damage. After minutes of trying he had had no success. For now, they were trapped and would need the help of Mistress X to fix this one. In the mean time they sat and ate food brought to them by the blue-skinned people, while they waited for Magnus to arrive.

----

The darkness faded and light came forth. Talisman looked around and noticed that he was bound, hand and foot to a stone wall. He looked and realized Mistress X was bound to his right side and SilverFlame was to his left. He tried to call forth his powers but they were dead to him. He assumed that the green slime like substance wrapped around his head was the cause of it. Mike tried to break free but he was bound to the wall too tight. Struggling was useless.

"Good I see you are awake. Lord Globules will be here shortly," A blue-skinned zombie-like man said.

"Let us go!" Mike shouted.

"Oh I don't think so," The zombie-like man laughed revealing his white glowing empty eye sockets.

"If you don't release us at once you'll live to regret it!" Shouted Mistress X.

"You're in no position to make threats. You see, I have created the substance you wear on your heads. It causes the mind to, as you would call it, forget how to use your special gifts," the creature laughed again.

"Ah, Dr. Gore, are you taunting the prisoners again?" A deep dark voice asked.

They all shifted to see four Exeo-Warriors standing guard as a figure glided into the room. The figure was half man (waist up) and half snake (waist down). He was bald with a red plate covering one of his eyes. The right side of his chest and right arm was covered in a weird green skin with red veins bulging out. The other side of his body was normal. He also bore a weird red like weapon attached to the side of his left arm. Two other figures, one on each side of Globules, stood ready.

The figure to the right was clad in all purple and white armor covering his whole body leaving only the front of his face exposed revealing two full white eyes. On each arm you could see a silver object barely poking out. From the man's back you could see dark gray wings folded in back and in. The other figure wore the same armor as the other guy, except his armor was gold with green here and there. The helmet though looked more like a snake's head.

"Oh great Globules, I see you have arrived," Dr. Gore said as he dropped to his knees and bowing.

"You may rise Dr. I hear we have captured some rare finds, and to the nature of this odd find I brought Nemesis Enforcer and Serpentor with me," Globules said.

"Yes my Lord. You will like these three," Dr. Gore said as he got up and walked near the three captured Salem-X members. "This lady here in the covered mask and the man are not mutants but they have a odd magic about them. The covered lady is very strong in this magic and also has another weird aura around her adding to this magic but in a different way. It is like she has two souls or something. The other lady, the one in armored arms, is a mutant, but and odd one. It is almost like she is three mutants in one," Dr. Gore reported.

"Excellent. These three will be perfect to add to my Royal Guard. Dr. prepare them for the feasting and transformation," commanded Globules as he and his pose left the room.

----

Magnus could still not believe his eyes and ears. Laura and Sam (in Tandy's body) had filled him in on everything that had happened after they had vanished. Magnus in return told them about how for the last several months (time moving faster here) since arriving here they had been helping the people battle Globules and his forces. For awhile they all stood in silence absorbing what each had told. Then it was decided that they would have to free Mistress X and the others and take out Globules. With Globules gone the people of this world could live free again and then Mistress X could take them all home. Tandy and Salem would have to bear with their situation till they got home and Mistress X could help them.

They came up with a quick plan. Emp would use his powers to lead them through a secret way into the fortress. Tandy and Salem would stay behind, with Tallosano (Chief and leader of the blue-skinned people) since they were not used to each other's bodies and powers. Their mission was to find the secret portal Mistress X created and protect it. When they had done their mission they could use Emp to sense their location and then teleport to them. With that, Magnus, Scarlet Eagle, Portal, Link, Tallos (warrior leader of the blue-skinned people & son of the chief) and 20 of his men followed Emp as they headed to the fortress.

After a few miles they came to the end of a river that flowed out of a small tunnel. Emp said he sensed that the tunnel lead into the basement of the fortress. They slowly trudged their way through the water taking the tunnel to its origin. They looked up and saw a grate next to the pipe where the water flowed out of. Emp said through the grate would put them inside the fortress. Magnus called forth his powers and whispered a word. Electricity flowed from his hands and wrapped around the grate pulling it free. Scarlet Eagle then used his strength to lift everyone up and through the grate.

They found themselves in a small room. They walked out of it and found themselves going down a long passageway. They soon stopped at Emp's request. He sensed a passageway and needed some time to find it. As he sensed around Scarlet Eagle froze.

"There is someone following us," Scarlet Eagle whispered to Magnus as his bow magically appeared.

Scarlet Eagle attuned his sight and hearing and then fired off an arrow. The arrow hit its mark and they heard a startled scream. Scarlet Eagle and the others ran back and stared at a blue-skinned woman sitting on the floor wrapping a rag around the wound in her arm where the arrow had hit. She looked up at the group and quickly stood up.

"Tyllas! What are you doing here?" Scarlet Eagle said as he quickly went to her side to look at the wound he had caused.

"Don't fuss, you just grazed me." Tyllas said looking into his eyes.

"You can't be here, you must go back to father. It's too dangerous for you," Tallos commanded.

"It is not dear brother. I am a warrior just like you. I have trained and am as capable of battle as you. The only reason you tell me to stay down is because I am a woman," Tyllas shouted.

"Your brother is right. This could be vary dangerous," Magnus said.

"I don't care. Let me stand with my people to help save our world. Let me prove myself that I can stand by your side," Tyllas exclaimed as she spoke into Scarlet Eagles eyes.

"I agree. We don't have much time to argue we have to hurry. Let her help, she can't go back now," Scarlet Eagle said as he looked away.

"The sssecret passsage isss right here behind the ssstatue," Emp said interrupting the conversation.

Scarlet Eagle walked over to the statue and used his strength to push it to the side revealing a stairway leading upwards. Emp exclaimed that he sensed their friends up this way and that they had to hurry because he sensed great danger for them. Just as they were about to enter the stairway a hoard of Exeo-Warriors came running at them from down the corridor.

"Hurry everyone, up the stairway. I will have ten of my warriors stay behind to fend them off while the rest of us make our way up the stairs," Tallos said as he signaled ten of his men off to confront the approaching Exeo-Warriors.

Everyone made it up the stairs as Tallos stopped Magnus.

"Close the passage before they realize where we went," commanded Tallos.

"No, what about your men?" Magnus asked.

"They will be fine. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. Globules and your friends are more important to save our world and get you home," Tallos said.

Magnus nodded and then called forth his powers. Soon electricity had grabbed the statue putting it back in place hiding their escape route. Soon Magnus and Tallos caught up with the others while Emp led them up the stairway. They could see a light ahead. They were almost to their destination.

----

Dr. Gore looked around the great sacred room. The three prisoners, Mistress X, SilverFlame and Talisman stood chained to the wall. In the center of the room was a stone altar with shackles. Dr. Gore motioned and four Exeo-Warriors grabbed Talisman and drug him to the altar chaining him up there. SilverFlame and Mistress X stared helpless. Thanks to Dr. Gore, they couldn't use their powers and he had placed weird ooze over their mouths to prevent speech. Talisman stared helpless on the stone altar as Dr. Gore spun around.

"Lord Globules, the first is ready. I figured you would want to test him first to see if the transformation will work on outsiders before wasting the other two more powerful specimens," Dr. Gore said as he bowed.

Lord Globules nodded in approval as he walked into the room. With a gesture, more than 50 Exeo-Warriors surrounded the outer walls forming a circle around them all. Taking a stance on each side of the altar was Nemesis Enforcer and Serpentor. Dr. Gore stood at the bottom of the altar as Globules stood at the other end looking down over Talisman's head. He then touched Talisman's head with his green hand. The hand began to glow as Talisman shock in pain.

"Yes, his life energy tastes good. I will now call upon the transformation," Globules said.

"NO!" Came a scream as a grate in the upper wall blew open revealing a secret passageway. The voice of Tallos distracted everyone as he hurled his spear at Dr. Gore piercing him through the chest killing him. "I had to kill him. Upon his death, his powers dispel," Tallos explained as he and his warriors landed upon the ground below.

The ooze around their heads and mouth shriveled and dropped away. Mistress X cast away her shackles and sent a blast at Globules knocking him away from Talisman. SilverFlame switched to steel form and broke her shackles and ran to Talisman's side.

"Mike, are you okay," SilverFlame said as she freed him and then found herself kissing him.

"Illyana, where are you? Are you okay?" Came a voice from behind her.

She jumped away and spun around to see Magnus lowering a team of people to the floor. She immediately ran to his side as everyone else engaged the Exeo-Warriors in battle.

"Magnus, I am right here," Illyana said as Mike and Magnus locked eyes for a moment.

"Kill them all! Nemesis Enforcer, Serpentor attack!" Globules shouted.

Nemesis Enforcer took flight and flew at the rescuers. Two blue-skinned warriors stood in his path. Sharp blades shot out of Enforcer's arms and he easily gutted the warriors. Serpentor approached two other warriors and whipped out his arms. They shifted and became serpents shooting out at the warriors. The serpent arms reached the two warriors and embedded their fangs in their necks ripping them out and then tossing the warriors to the side. The arms shifted back to normal. Globules laughed as all his Exeo-Warriors charged at the heroes from all sides.

The battle raged on as Mistress X placed a protective barrier around Portal, Emp and Link. Against their wishes she didn't want them getting hurt. Exeo-Warriors dropped left and right as Magnus flung them with electricity, and Scarlet Eagle, Tallos, Tyllas and their remaining Ferron warriors used their abilities and weapons to fend them off. SilverFlame took to Talisman's side to fend off warriors from reaching him. Talisman still remained weak from whatever Globules had started to do to him.

Suddenly SilverFlame felt herself being lifted up off the ground by her neck from behind. Globules had her up in the air with one arm and then tossed her to the side.

"I will finish what I started. Then your next wench," Globules said as he stepped over Talisman.

Globules called forth his powers and his eyes began to glow with his green arm. His green fingers became sharp daggers. SilverFlame glanced and saw everyone engaged in battle, even Mistress X the fast and deadly Enforcer. There was no way she would reach Mike in time. Globules laughed as he thrusted his green dagger fingers at Mike's torso.

"Never!" Shouted Tyllas as she jumped out of nowhere and came in-between Globules and Talisman.

The dagger fingers stabbed into Tyllas chest instead sending Globules slithering backwards and Tyllas to the ground in pain. She clutched the minor but bleeding wound and screamed in pain as her skin started to shift from blue to green. Globules then turned on her.

"I will kill you for the wench," Globules said as he pointed his human arm at her and pointing his arm blaster at her.

"No!" Screamed Scarlet Eagle as he released an arrow from a far distance and stabbing him dead in his one eye dropping him to the ground.

'That will not stop me," Globules said as he began to rise and slither towards Tyllas.

"But I will. Your reign ends now, Globules. For my sister, for my people!" Tallos yelled as Globules looked up with his good eye to see Tallos thrusting his spear into his head.

Tallos ran to his sister's side as Globules dropped to the ground dead. As he picked up his sister he felt the ground begin to shake. He looked around as the ceiling and walls began to crumble.

"We have to get out of here. With the death of Globules it has caused his fortress to come down on itself. If we don't get out of her we will all perish," Tallos shouted.

"Emp, Link and Portal, use your bond powers to lock onto Salem," Magnus shouted.

The three children did so as Mistress X combined her powers to it and invoked a powerful spell. Suddenly all the members of Salem X, Tallos, Tyllas and the remaining Ferron warriors vanished from site. Seconds after the whole fortress caved in on itself disappearing into the earth forever. Mistress X and the others then reappeared next to Salem, Tandy and the Chief Tallosano. After a few minutes of happy greetings and rest it was time for Salem X to depart.

"My people thank you so much for your help in freeing us. Today will start a new day for the Ferron people," Tallosano said.

"Yes, and I'm glad we could help," Magnus said as he shock the chiefs hand.

"I'm glad to see you alive," Scarlet Eagle said walking over to Tyllas.

"Yes, luckily for me it seems that all Globules managed to do to me was change my skin color," Tyllas said touching her bandaged torso.

"I'll miss you Tyllas," Scarlet Eagle said as he kissed her and walked towards where the others waited to depart into Mistress X's return portal.

"Wait! I want to go with them," Tyllas yelled running after Scarlet Eagle.

"You can't do that," Tallosano said.

"Father, look at me. If I stay here I'm just a green freak. With them I will fit in and can be treated as an equal warrior. That, and after all these months I have fallen in love with Jason Strongbow," Tyllas shouted.

"My daughter you can't leave," Tallosano stuttered.

"Father, she has proven herself in battle and as much as I hate to see her go she has earned the right to chose her path," Tallos said hugging her sister.

"Will you care for her?" Tallosano said to Scarlet Eagle.

"Yes, for now and always," Scarlet Eagle answered.

"Then so be it. Tyllas you have my blessing to go," Tallosano exclaimed hugging his daughter good-bye.

In a few moments, Tyllas stood into Scarlet Eagle's arms and Mistress X invoked her spell and they all disappeared from sight. In a flash of light they all found themselves in Mistress X's sanctuary. Mistress X looked around to see the three children standing by Salem (Tandy), Scarlet Eagle holding the slightly weak Ferron Tyllas, Magnus holding SilverFlame who looked over at Talisman who was being held up by Tandy (Salem). Mistress X exhaled. They had done it. They were almost whole. All they needed was. Suddenly a huge explosion cut off Agatha's thought. Everyone one dodged the falling ceiling. They all looked up to see the form of Bloodwitch floating in the air.

"Wanda!" Mistress X shouted.

"The name is Bloodwitch and I have come for your head." Bloodwitch screamed as she waved her hands and sent a blast at Mistress X sending her flying backwards.

"Why are you doing this Wanda?" Magnus shouted.

"Because this old hag is responsible for my missing baby and I will kill her to get my answers if I have to," Bloodwitch said as she advanced on Mistress X.

Everyone stood confused by her remark. Talisman stepped behind her and called forth his powers and touched her back. Mike gasped as nothing happened. He was still too weak from Globules to use his magic. Bloodwitch waved her hand and sent Mike flying backwards into the wall. She then turned back to find Mistress X.

"Salem, Tandy, get the children and Tyllas out of here," Magnus shouted.

Without a word Salem and Tandy escorted the other four out of the room. He then looked over and saw Illyana helping an injured Mike. Anger grew in him and he called forth his magic. Releasing a spell of great power, Magnus attacked Bloodwitch. Electricity flew from his hands and eyes hitting his former teammate. The electricity pinned her to the wall and held her there.

"Wanda, you need to snap out of this. You're talking and acting crazy," Magnus shouted.

"Am I? How can you follow this woman, she is evil," Bloodwitch said.

Bloodwitch then looked over into Scarlet Eagle's eyes and shouted.

"Hctiws Secalp!" Shouted Bloodwitch as a pulse shot from her eyes and hit Scarlet Eagle.

In a shimmer, Magnus found Bloodwitch standing next to him and Scarlet Eagle pinned up in the air by electricity. Before Magnus could react Bloodwitch touched his arm and whispered a word. The electricity became fire and set Scarlet Eagle afire. Magnus stepped back calling off the power as Scarlet Eagle dropped to the ground on fire. Mistress X waved her hand and the fire snuffed out leaving Scarlet Eagle laying on the ground unconscious and the smell of burned hair and flesh in the air.

"You witch!" Shouted Magnus as he turned to face Bloodwitch.

Bloodwitch snapped her wrist and shouted, "Emoceb Enots!"

Magnus opened his mouth but nothing came out. Standing in front of Bloodwitch was a stone statue of Magnus. She then whispered a word and the Magnus-statue blew into a million pieces. She then whirled around and sent a blast at Mistress X sending her backwards. Bloodwitch lifted into the air ready to finish what she came for.

"I will kill you!" Illyana shouted as she ran from Mike's barely conscious body towards Bloodwitch switching to demon form and calling forth he hellfire sword.

Bloodwitch turned towards SilverFlame and pointed her finger at her. She shouted, "Emoceb y Tar!" and sent a blast at her. Suddenly SilverFlame began to shimmer and then turned into a rat.

"You were always more of a pest than a beast," Bloodwitch laughed.

"That's finally enough, Wanda!" Shouted Agatha as a blast sent Bloodwitch flying against the wall.

"Just you and me now you old hag. I want to know where my baby is!" Bloodwitch shouted as she stood up to face Agatha.

"Wanda, there's no baby. That demon gave you false memories along with your added power and personality change," Agatha said.

"You lie! You always lie!" Bloodwitch shouted.

Bloodwitch invoked a spell and the ground erupted with stone arms grabbing and binding Mistress X. Agatha whispered her own spell and lightening came from the sky striking the stone hands freeing her. Before she could press further Bloodwitch blasted her. Bloodwitch hit her over and over sending her to the ground.

"You have lost. Now talk or die!" Bloodwitch screamed as she continued to blast her with energy blasts.

Bloodwitch stopped and looked down at the limp body of Mistress X. She then levitated her up, made the mask vanish to look into Agatha's eyes. Bloodwitch pronounced her victory and then stopped. Agatha was smiling.

"Why do you smile? You're beaten," Bloodwitch yelled as she slapped Agatha across the face.

"Am I?" Agatha whispered as the smile returned.

Agatha quickly reached out and slapped her hands on Bloodwitch's head. Agatha screamed and invoked all her magic with all her might. Bloodwitch screamed as she dropped to her knees and Agatha stood over her with her hands still on her head. Power flowed from Agatha and into Bloodwitch causing her to scream in pain. Agatha then looked up into the heavens and shouted.

"Remove the added demon power from her and erase all memories of the baby from her and her teammates minds!" Agatha screamed as white witch fire engulfed Bloodwitch and the surrounding area.

Tyllas, Tandy, Salem and the kids ran back into the room after the light faded. They gasped at the site of the wounded Mike, burned Jason, Wade in a million stone pieces and the rat Illyana. They heard a sobbing whisper and they saw Agatha in the middle of the room. In her arms was the normal limp form of Wanda. Agatha held her tight to her chest and rocked her back and forth.

"My Wanda is back. We're all back. It's time to rebuild," Agatha kept whispering as she rocked Wanda's body.

**Next: Issue #11 – Aftermath**


	13. Aftermath

**Salem-X**

**Issue #11 – Aftermath**

Illyana headed down the hall. It had been a couple of days since they had returned and the final battle with Bloodwitch. She was glad that Agatha was able to transform her back to Crimson Witch, but it had left a terrible price. Agatha and Wanda's final battle had left them both injured from the experience, along with all of them not remembering why Wanda had blasted in or what she had said. Wanda was still in a witch's coma. Agatha had told them that as soon as her mind and powers healed from the ordeal she would awaken. Agatha was magically weak. Her last spell that had saved Wanda had healed her own body but left her drained.

Being this weak she stayed shut up in her room meditating and resting. She had barely enough strength to change Illyana back to human from a rat. She wasn't even able to change back Salem and VivaMuerte. She had to hold off and magically heal or she could risk killing her magic or herself. Agatha said that in a few weeks she should be back to herself. So until then she was shut up in her room meditating and using her mirrors to keep watch over them all.

They could sure use Tandy's healing powers but they would have to do with out for now. Sam was not able to control Tandy's powers. Whenever he tried to heal he would accidentally shoot off light daggers and they all couldn't afford a mistake like that. So Tandy, Sam and Link have been trying to link their powers and do the mind /body switch again.

Scarlet Eagle was severely burned. Thanks to his powers it didn't kill him but the fire still burned off all his hair and left his body scared. He now rested in a bed of healing gel that helped sustain him but unless they had major healing powers he would be scared for life. Tyllas, his girlfriend from the other dimension, sat by his side nonstop. She had wanted to kill Wanda for what she did but they had managed to convince her that it wasn't Wanda who had done it. The casualties didn't stop there.

Her boyfriend and long time partner Wade had been turned to stone and shattered into a million pieces. Part of Agatha's final magic was to hold onto Wade. As long as they were able to find every stone piece and put it back together, Wade could be turned to flesh and still be alive. Finding all the pieces would be the hard part. Portal was helping Emp right now doing that. Emp was using his powers to sense were they all were and as soon as they had every piece he would know it. Then they would put him together and all would be good. Only thing is, she felt guilty cause she wasn't helping, instead she found herself heading somewhere else.

She knocked on the door of Mike's room. He had been badly hurt in the other dimension as well as in the battle with Bloodwitch. He had two broken legs, cracked ribs and cuts and bruises everywhere. Other than that he was fine and alive. She just didn't understand why she was drawn here and not to Wade's side. She had been told she would be in the way, but shouldn't she have protested harder?

"Come in," Mike painfully shouted.

"Hi there, Mike," Illyana said as she entered the room and went to his side.

"Illyana, so nice to see you," he said taking her hand.

"Same here. How you feeling?" Illyana asked looking into his eyes.

"Not too bad. Be nice to be up and moving again. I can't even use my powers in fear of accidentally off setting my healing bones," he answered.

"Don't worry. You'll be up before you know it," Illyana said.

"So how's everyone else?"

"Same as always. It'll be nice when everyone is up and going again as a team," Illyana said.

"And Wade?"

"Yes, I can't wait for him to return. I just... there's a lot that needs to be talked through," Illyana said trailing into silence.

"I know," Mike said taking a teary-eyed Illyana in his arms.

----

Tandy sat on the floor across from Sam. Link sat in the middle of them with a hand on each of their chests. He was trying to link their powers on a higher mental plain. If they could make the right connection they could break the wall and switch bodies back. They felt the psi link as Artie connected all three of their minds. Suddenly, something began to happen. Sam felt the healing power in him begin to strengthen their mind link. Tandy then began to reach out and then there was a huge psi backlash.

"Yes! I'm a man again!" Sam Le screamed.

"I agree. Now if you'll excuse me I have some light energy built up that I need to release," Tandy said as she left the room.

"Well, Artie, should we go help the others put Wade back together again?" Sam asked.

Artie projected an image of a Wade jigsaw being put together. He then followed after Sam.

----

Tandy knew exactly where to go first. Out of everyone, minus the stone Wade, Jason had been hurt the worst. He had suffered severe burns. She stopped as she entered the infirmary. Sitting watching over Jason was Tyllas. I twinge of jealousy hit Tandy. Not because she liked Jason, it was because there was another woman on the team to compete with for people's attention. Tandy shoved the feelings aside and approached the bed.

"Sam, nice of you to come by," Tyllas said.

"I'm not Sam. I'm Tandy again. We were able to reverse the mind switching," Tandy said.

"That's great. Does that mean that you are here to help Jason?" Tyllas asked in tears.

"Yes. Now if you will step back I must concentrate. I'm going to call upon my full powers so I can fully heal him," Tandy said as she closed her eyes and began to glow.

Tyllas stood pacing. She was praying this would work. She had never felt so close to a man before. She knew the moment she had met him that she was destined to follow him anywhere.

"Tyllas."

"What is it?" Tyllas answered.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Tandy looked over confused and then went back to her task.

Tyllas looked around in confusion. She could have sworn she heard a voice. Maybe it was her nerves. She had been up day and night watching over Jason. She shrugged it off and went over to watch as Tandy placed her hands on Jason's body. Tandy began to glow so bright you couldn't see her. Suddenly the glow overtook Jason too. When the glow vanished Tandy collapsed. Tyllas helped her up and looked over to notice Jason's skin was fully healed with no scares.

"He should be fine, the hair will grow back in time," Tandy said weakly getting up.

"Oh thank you!" Tyllas screamed in joy.

"Where am I?" Jason said as he began to sit up.

"Nice and easy, Tandy has healed you and you're going to be just fine," Tyllas said as she gently hugged her man.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Since Mistress X refuses to see anyone, I'm going to see if I can't draw up any more energy and help speed up Mike's healing," Tandy said as she left the two lovers alone.

----

Sam and Artie walked into the ruined sanctuary. In the middle of the room was a huge container filled with stone pieces. Emp was running around using his powers and finding all the stone pieces that made up Wade. Laura was doing what she could to help. They came in and waved a hello.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Slow going, Tandy," Laura answered.

"Not Tandy, it isss SSSam," Emp said as he continued hopping around the room finding stone pieces.

"Is it really you, Sam?" Laura said running up to him.

"Yes it is," Sam said picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

"I wish there was an easier way. With only Emp being able to sense the right pieces it is taking forever to gather them all together," Laura said stepping back and looking around the room.

"I know it seems risky, but our powers bond well together and what happened with Tandy won't happen again. Let's meld our powers. With Artie linking our minds added with my minor telepathy we all can share Emp's powers and find the pieces faster," Sam said.

With that, the four teens melded their powers. To this day they still didn't know what the special bond was that allowed them to meld their powers and work as one. Instead for worrying about it they accepted it as a blessing and went to work. Soon all four of them were picking up stone Wade pieces left and right. With them working together they should have Wade back together in no time.

----

Agatha sat in her chair and stared at the mirrors. She had come so close in losing them all. She would have to be more careful. She had worked too hard to select and build this team. The time of her prophecy was approaching and she wouldn't have time to find replacements. Finding sizable warriors would be tough but not impossible, but finding four children such as hers would be next to impossible to find in such a short amount of time. She would just have to be better and stronger.

She got up and walked to a hidden mirror. She had been meditating, not to gain her strength back, but to also chant the spell onto her hidden mirror. She had locked away the room so the team would not bother her and discover her during this moment. They thought she was in recovery, but she was also in midst of a spell. She didn't know how long it would take in her current condition to finalize the spell but she needed time and privacy. She looked into the mirror and began the chanting gain.

Finally the spell worked and the mirror lit up in flames. Heated wind blew back Agatha's hair from the flaming mirror. A shadowed figure emerged within the mirror. Agatha began to tremble but she composed herself. For what she was about to do was needed and important.

"You dare summon me?" The shadowed figure yelled.

"I do. With the interference of N'asirth and the Demon Squad and recent events with Wanda, I have drained this body of energy to save and repair this team and Crimson Witch's mind. The time is coming and I need to be back to full power. I beg of you to help me," Agatha pleaded.

"I have given you too much already. Despite my anger, you are needed. You are right the time is coming soon. This is last time you shall be helped. This appearance drains even me. Do well and do not fail. The fate of this Earth depends on your actions," the figure said and then pointed its finger at Agatha.

Fiery power exploded from the mirror and engulfed Agatha. The mirror exploded out of existence and the power consumed her. When the power faded Agatha stood tall and strong. Energy burning in her eyes. She walked out of the room. She was herself again. She could feel the energy flowing within her again. It was time to tend to the other members of her team.

---

"Hey, I'm back and here to heal you, Mike," Tandy said as she walked in the room, gasped and stood in shock.

Illyana and Mike were in a lip lock. They both heard Tandy come in and jumped away from each other. Illyana turned red and stepped away from Mike's bed while he turned and looked away from Tandy.

"Well, is this interesting. Seems someone's heart is as stone cold as her supposable boyfriend," Tandy teased.

"I got to go," Illyana said as she ran out of the room.

"Tandy, I can explain," Mike began.

"No need to. I can't imagine what transpired while we were gone for months but I think they were drifting long before that. Just my luck, every man on this team is being plucked off the playing field," Tandy laughed as she put her hands on Mike.

Mike sat in silence as Tandy called forth her powers and surrounded Mike in a healing glow. When the glow faded away Tandy stepped back as Mike ripped off his leg casts.

"Now your all healed but still take it easy. I wasn't as strong as I usually am since healing Jason," Tandy said.

"You mean Jason is all better?" Mike asked as he steadied himself in a standing position.

"Yes. His skin is healed but time will heal the inner pain and hair growth," Tandy said as she helped Mike walk.

"Good to hear. One other question," Mike began.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word until Illyana, Wade and you work everything out," Tandy laughed as she kissed him playfully on the cheek and helped him out of the room.

----

Agatha walked into her ruined sanctuary. She looked at all four children and stepped near them. She saw a container full of stone pieces. Emp put a piece in the container and then joined the others as they walked up to Agatha. She gave her children a quick hug and then pushed them back.

"Mistress X, you look great," Sam said.

"Yes, better than ever. How fares Wade?" Agatha asked.

"I have placed the lassst of the peicesss in the container. I sssessse that every piece isss in the container," Emp proclaimed.

"Great, now step back my children," Agatha commanded.

Agatha raised her hands over the stone filled container and began to cast a spell. Magic flowed through her body. She began to wave her hands as energy flowed all around the container.

"Tahw Saw Enod Eb Enodnu!" Agatha screamed as magic energy engulfed the container full of stone pieces.

All the stone pieces lifted into the air and swirled around in a tornado of magic energy. Suddenly the energy vanished and a stone statue of Wade stood in the middle of the room. Flecks of magic began to spark from the statue, as the stone became flesh. In the next moment Wade was alive and well again. The children ran and hugged him and welcomed him back. Agatha led Wade and the children out of the sanctuary as Agatha waved her hand and the magic began to repair her sanctuary.

----

"We better get going. Agatha has summoned as all to the Hex Room," Jason said as he looked in the mirror at his bald head.

"Don't worry. Maybe now that Agatha's back in action she can magically grow your hair back," Tyllas said.

"No, I will let it grow back on its own. Let's go," Jason said as they began to head to the Hex room.

"Tyllas"

"What, lover?" Tyllas asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Jason answered.

"Oh?" Tyllas said scratching her head.

"Danger. I need your help."

"There it is again," Tyllas said.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?'

"The voice, calling my name and asking for help from danger," Tyllas said.

"I don't hear anything. Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked looking her in the eyes.

"I'm okay. Must be my imagination brought on by lack of sleep," Tyllas said as she looked around the room.

Jason held her as they headed out to the Hex room. What ever was calling out had stopped. Tyllas didn't know if it was real or not. For now she wouldn't worry about it. She sighed and went with Jason. She didn't know Agatha all that well but she knew she wasn't a patient woman when she summons them. Both of them made it to the Hex Room and entered.

Illyana and Mike entered the room and saw almost everyone sitting at the table. Every one was there, even Wade. Wade jumped up and ran to Illyana's side as Mike quickly stepped away and sat down. Mike ignored Tandy's smirk.

"Illyana, it's so good to see you," Wade said grabbing her to kiss her.

"So good to see you too," Illyana said joyfully but yet found herself pulling away from the kiss a little.

"Are you okay?" Wade whispered.

"Wade, after the meeting we need to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Now isn't the time," Illyana said.

"Yes it is. What's going on?"

"Wade, not now. I mean, ever since we arrived here it seems like we have drifted apart. You have fallen in love with this world and out of love with me," Illyana choked back the tears.

"This isn't about me, it's about him isn't it?" Wade screamed as he turned on Mike.

"Wade, don't!" Illyana screamed.

"I had a feeling something was up. Even while stone my sprit was held here and I could sense things. You stole my girl!" Wade shouted as he began to murmur a spell.

Mike tried to jump up but was not fast enough. Electricity shot from Wade's hands and grabbed Mike lifting him up and into the air against the ceiling. The others jumped up quickly too. Laura called forth her powers and opened a portal between the two sending the electricity into another place. Jason leapt with speed and jump and caught the falling Mike.

"That's enough!" Illyana yelled as she shifted to steel form.

Wade turned on her electricity flaring. Suddenly his powers snuffed out and Illyana shifted back. In puzzlement they all turned to see a figure in the doorway. It was Mistress X in full costume. She walked forward and pointed her fingers at them all.

"Now sit all of you!" She commanded. "A lot has happened to us and we need to build and be stronger from it. Danger is approaching and we'll not fall apart now that we are finally whole again."

"Wade, after the meeting let's talk," Illyana said touching his hand.

"Okay, we'll talk later," Wade said as he got his emotions under control.

"We've a lot to meet about but first I want you to welcome someone back to the team," Mistress X said as she stepped aside.

Everyone stood up again as Wanda entered the room.

"Hey guys," Wanda stuttered.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes I'm doing fine. The witch's coma healed my body and mind. Mistress X filled me in on what happened. All I remember was going off with you guys to fight the demon in the mountain. I remember seeing Illyana as Dark Child and then all went black. I remember nothing between that moment and waking up just now," Wanda said rubbing her head.

They all welcomed her back as she joined them at the table. Mistress X sat at the head of the table as Tyllas stood off to the side since she was not officially a member of the team yet. Under the mask Agatha smiled, as she looked upon her team, whole and complete. She felt this experience had made then stronger and they would be more prepared in the future. Nothing would come between them now. Mistress X sat as Tyllas felt the skin crawl on her back, as she tried to ignore a soft calling voice.

**Next: Issue #12 – Lord Sirus**


	14. Lord Sirus

**Salem-X**

**Issue #12 – Lord Sirus – A solo story featuring the leader of the Demon Squad**

_I don't even know where to begin. My life, or un-life, which ever you want to call it, has ended me up in an unknown limbo. You see, because of one of my acts for vengeance I ended up getting myself in trouble. Normally I consider myself above such petty acts, but the witch had it coming. I had met the one of such beauty, and because of this witch I lost her and was humiliated by her hand. So I gathered my squad of faithful warriors and attacked. Thanks to her, once again I was defeated. Not only did I loose my precious gem I wound up being thrown into this abyss._

_I have no idea where I am, all I know is I can't leave. I don't know how long I will be trapped here or if I'll be spending eternity here. All I know is I have time to reflect upon who I was and how I became the being I am today. Some would view me as evil and an abomination, that I should be destroyed. Others might say, a long time ago, I was a savior and a good man. I say I'm neither. I was forced into this world, then had my life taken from me and reshaped and then forced back into a new life._

_I don't consider myself good or evil, I consider myself in control of my own existence for once. What ever I may do, good or bad, I deal with the consequences. As monstrous as people may see me as, I do still have a soul. A soul that pulls me from both sides everyday. For example, I know it's wrong to kill and I rarely kill in cold blood but when I do feed I prey on the evil doer. I know that if I were to see that witch again I wouldn't think twice, even though what I could sense from that mind isn't innocent._

_Now I'm not saying I only feed on the evil doer, I just do so to satisfy my soul's conscience. There have been times in my life where I fed off anyone and anything. Those are stories for another day. The story your interested in is the one you are reading right now. The story of Lord Sirus, the story I have taken the time to compose for you. Even though you are interested, due to the fact your are reading this now, you wonder why I've written this story._

_As I sat here in silence in a limbo of nowhere I began to reflect on who I was and how I came to be what I am today. If one is to understand who and what I am, you must know ones background and where a person comes from. So I sat here and was able to create a hard substance out of dirt in the air with my Mind Gift. I then used my Fire Gift to burn the writings of this story for you. 'Get on with it already' you must be shouting at me. So let me get started, at the beginning._

_My mother, Analee Bergwood was a great and promising witch. She studied hard wanting to make her mother and older sister proud. This was back in the 1800's and my grandmother and aunt were members of an elite group of witches. Even though times were changing from the first creation of the witch's council, they still only let one member of each generation hold a position. It was okay that my mom wasn't on the council, unlike her sister, she still held an important role._

_My aunt had lost her unborn child in a magic battle, which left her too weak to ever bare children again. Thus, my mother took the role of studying to be one of the best witches, for she knew her child would be looked upon to take a position on the witch's council one day. Little did she know that fate would have other plans for her and myself. Our family would be one of the firsts to break from the council. What could have caused this? Well that would be my father._

_Now, I don't know a lot about my father. I have never met him and to this day I don't know who he is. What I know is from what my mother had told me. You see my father disappeared before I was born. Or I should say banished away. The council of witches, under the direction of my grandmother and aunt, got rid of him. Thus, nine months later leaving me born without a father, a very beautiful half human witch half demon baby boy. Yes, you heard me right, my father was a demon, literally._

_From what I understand, my mother practiced her arts fiercely. In her determination she was careless. Somehow she had managed to weaken the barriers to Earth during a wrongful casting of a spell, allowing my father to step forth. Now my mother didn't know my father was a demon till after I had been conceived. When he had stepped forth she had, well what she thought she had, reversed the spell sending him back and closing the door._

_The demon hadn't been sent back, but instead hid in the shadows. Having taken an interest in my mother he had took on the disguise of a human male. He ran into her one day when she was in the woods and he quickly seduced my mother. My mother told me that months had gone by and that they had fallen in love. All she would say was that they met secretly all the time enjoying each other's company. All these months and no one had known what she was doing and whom she was with._

_As far as my father's name, my mother never knew it. He had never given it and she was to enchanted to ask. For months it had been a grand secret and affair, until nine months before I was born. That was the day my father had charmed my mother into bed and the witches council had discovered a demon spirit was among them. Just as the act of love was complete, the witches had located the demon._

_The witches had blown down the hidden cabin in the wood's door to discover the surprise of their lives. There was my mother in bed naked with my father. The witches chanted and a wind blew my father back revealing his true from. My mother gasped but it was to late, for I had been conceived. My mother screamed in agony as my Aunt removed her from the cabin and my grandmother and the council attacked my demon father._

_The act of conception had left my father's powers weak, so he wasn't able to counter the power of the thirteen witches. In a blaze of magic and witchcraft, my father was cast back to where he had come from; the door to Earth sealed to him with no way back. Even though they had banished the demon, the damage had been done. My mother was pregnant with a demon's child. The decision was made for the child to be destroyed, not only because it was a demon but it was also a male child._

_My mother did not want to give up her child and chose to run away. She renounced her family and her witchcraft. For months she traveled and lived off the wild avoiding human contact. Her body and soul were in turmoil but her heart belonged to her unborn child. She traveled far and one day she arrived in London and collapsed in the streets going into labor. All she could do was scream and pray for help._

_At that moment, a doctor happened to be walking by and rushed to my mother's aid. With quick assistance and a bed in a near by Inn, I was born. In 1875, my mother gave birth to me, Sirus Bergwood. I was born with a full head of curly blond hair and deep blue eyes. My mother was happy to see that I was born normal with no trace of a demon's appearance. She had vowed to me that we would live a happy and normal life. Little did she know that it would only last about twenty-one more years._

_The doctor that helped my mother agreed to give us a room in his house, in turn for my mother being his housekeeper and maid. He was all alone as was my mother and they gave each other the company they needed. It also gave me a chance to grow up in a home and get a great education. The doctor tutored me and I was a fast learner. For twenty-one years, we were truly happy and lived a normal life. Was it truly normal you are asking? Well, not completely._

_You see, I did have demon blood and magic flowing in my genes. Now I never practiced my abilities or showed them growing up. My mother had never told me anything about my heritage growing up. There were times when things would happen and such and it was shrugged off as coincidence or a fluke. It wasn't anything eye catching, just minor things. For example, I remember falling out of a tree, and right before I hit the ground my decent slowed to a feather free-fall. All anyone saw was a kid fall from a tree and by the miracle of God not have been hurt._

_By the time I had turned twenty-one, I was well educated and had read every book I could find, even a book on witchcraft that I had stumbled upon. For some reason I naturally felt ease for the words in the book. As I started to read a spell out loud, something in me burned. My eyes flared red and I found my bed in flames. I was in shock. Not only from the burning bed but the fact my mother was in the doorway and had witnessed it all. She quickly grabbed a bucket of water and doused the flames. She then turned to me and said we had to leave._

_I didn't understand why, and that is when my mother sat down and told me all that I have already relayed to you. She made it clear that we had to be gone before the doctor returned home. The minute he saw the bed and the book, he would have us burned at the stake. Without a word, we picked up our things and left. After some hard travel we found ourselves in Paris. This would be our new home, and the place our lives would be changed forever._

_Now mind you, it didn't freak me out what my mother told me. I believed her instantly and knew that I had always felt different, even special. So here I was, twenty-one years old, very educated and the powers of a demon and witch flowing through my body. I thought I was king of the world. Finally I felt apart of and embraced life. Even with that, don't worry, my love for my mother was strong and I would never abandon her. Even after our last breaths and what we went through and what she did to me, I was there for her._

_As you are learning, my life has always been a mixed event of good and evil. One caused by the other and one not necessarily defining the other. For example, my mom gave me life and loved me with her hart giving me all my hearts desires, in turn I was expected to be at her beck and call, to always be there for her and serve her always. I never really appreciated one side or the other; I just accepted both halves. Which brings us to the story of Paris. How the city of love also brings misery._

_Here I was in a new city and catering to my mother. With the money she had stolen from the doctor she had bought us a small cottage to live in. She made a living by growing and selling food in town. I spent most of my days tending the farm and doing the hard labor. I didn't mind because she was my mother, plus working in the fields alone allowed me time to practice my gifts in secret. I couldn't do anything major, but what I could do helped with the farmland and food. Everything was just fine until one mid-summer's day._

_I had run into town for my mother to get some supplies when, without looking I bumped into someone. Everything in my hands had dropped all over the ground. Just as I bent to gather my things my head collided with the other person's head. I looked up ready to swear when our eyes meet. Instantly my heart skipped a beat for I was looking into the eyes of beauty. She stepped back a little and I was able to take her whole self in. She was an angel sent down from above._

_We both laughed and apologized. I introduced myself and she gave me her name, Andora Smyth. I knew from that moment that I had met the love of my life. Too bad that life wouldn't last long, but for now it was everything. We talked shortly and then she left me, my heart now lonely and aching for more. I rushed after and pleaded for her to see me again. She agreed to meet me the next day in town, which I did and every day after that for a few months._

_Now that first day I had gotten home very late and mother wasn't too happy with me. I was able to avoid the truth with her but after a few months she was getting jealous of my lack of time with her and serving her. As I grew closer to Andora, my mother grew more spiteful and deceitful. What my mother did next, I know from what my Sire had revealed to me, was beyond my horror. She set in motion the end of all our lives._

_While I was secretly meeting Andora, my mother had started following me and watching me. She had found out about Andora and me and grew very upset. She wanted me for herself and not to share with anyone else. Now mind you my mother has a knack for meeting the wrong men, and one night that is what she did. As she was following us she ran into a man in an alley. The sun had already set and it was getting very dark. The man was captivated by her and began to seduce her._

_My mother, determined to watch us, was able to hold off his charm. The man questioned her ability and she said her mind was on other things. Of course my mom divulged her anger with Andora taking me from her. Suddenly the man and my mother were making a deal. She gave him all our gold and the deed to our farm, if he would take Andora from me. The deal was sealed and the man disappeared from site._

_The next night as I was searching for my Andora I found her with this man. The man my mother had made a deal with. Somehow he had her bewitched and she was falling into him. I went to approach and she didn't even look at me and walked off with him. I ran home in tears. This man had stolen my heart, which my life would soon follow. When I got home my mother was packing away things. I told her why I was crying and then she went into how she loved me and that I should always be hers. She even suggested selling the farm and moving._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. In a rage of emotions I cast a truth spell and plucked the image of the guy with our deed and gold. When I pressed my mother said how he had tricked her and that they were better off forgetting about it and moving on somewhere else. When I realized the image of the guy was the same as the guy who had taken my dear love I grew very angry. My mother protested but I invoked a track spell and raced off to town to find him. Little did I know my mother had followed after me._

_I quickly found the house my powers were pulling me too. I broke down the door and rushed in and the man turned around and looked at me. I began to charge when I froze in place. There on the bed was my poor Andora, covered in blood and looking like the grand feast for this man. In a heat of anger, seeing Andora on the bed and the gold and deed on the table, my powers released and a blast of fire flew at the man. Somehow, before the fire had reached the man, he waved his hand and the fire swirled and extinguished._

_Mind you I was in awe of this man. What manor of creature was he? His eyes changed and I could see fangs in his mouth. Suddenly my eyes looked at where he was glancing and I saw melted gold and a tinted piece of paper. Suddenly this creature began shouting about my mother lying and trying to cheat him. Suddenly he was advancing on me telling me all that had transpired between him and my mother. Normally I would never have believed such accusations, but the look in his eyes told me it was the truth._

_He then proclaimed that he would punish my mother by taking me from her. Before I could protest I feel into his eyes and charm and he took me in his arms. I found myself wanting him and loving him. I told him so and then found myself tasting his blood from his wrists. At the moment I wanted more he pulled my head back and felt a pain in my neck as I blacked out._

_I don't know how long I was out but it seemed like I was in eternal pain. Something bad or good, however you look at it, began to happen to me. Due to my demon and witch blood, the Dark Gift clashed severely. The Dark Gift did take over and rip my life away, but my parent's blood warped and changed its effects and me. Instead of becoming a vampire or Blood Child, I became something more. I became what some would call a Day-Walker._

_I had all the powers of a vampire but none of their weaknesses. Well except for the thirst, but thanks to being altered my dead form still hangs on to my soul, so I have a conscience to contend with. Also, I can walk in the sun and embrace holy items but I can still be killed by a stake in the heart or decapitation, oh and fire, but only if I don't stop it before I am consumed by it. You see, the transformation blessed me with other powers. I had the nine Gifts of Mind, Body, Soul, Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Light and Dark._

_Before I go on with my tale of what happened next let me explain this to you. Vampires or Blood Children are creatures created to only roam the night preying on humans for their blood. Now day-walkers, which are rare, have the ability to walk in the sun and their soul remains making them more in control of the thirst and a stronger will to be good. Of course there are always exceptions to the rule, a vampire or day-walker could choose good, bad or neutral. Anyway let me get back to what I want to explain._

_I am able to explain all this to you because the rare transformation pulled the information from the man and gave me the knowledge, that and I also did reading and studying of the creatures. Anyway, vampires are ancient creatures that have been around for ages. There are all types of vampires, weak, strong, pure, mixed and all levels of powers. Some are leaders others are followers, it can vary, just like the powers, or Gifts. For some reason, vampires are connected to the Earth and can draw on the nine elements. Now not all vampires have all nine. It all depends; some may have all, or very few. There are even different levels, one could cause fire and others could control it. It just depends on the person and strength of bloodline. Due to my odd transformation I was given all nine at full power._

_You see there are nine elements to draw from, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Mind, Body, Soul, Light and Dark. The Earth Gift grants us the power of strength and invulnerability. The Wind Gift grants us the power of flight and to move things. The Fire Gift grants us the power of creating, controlling and/or extinguishing fire. The Water Gift grants us the power over water (this Gift is very rare, don't ask me why). The Mind Gift grants us our powers of charming and controlling people. It can also grant various levels of telepathy (which is what we use to track and hunt)._

_The Body Gift grants us the power to shift our form to things such as Wolves, Bats, Mist etc. The Soul Gift is what grants us the power of eternal life. The Light Gift grants us the power to be immune to sickness and disease, to regenerate and heal ourselves. It has been known to allow our blood to heal others. Last but not least is the Dark Gift. That grants us the power to drain life away and those who are strong enough to use it to make humans into the walking dead._

_Now that you got the 411 on this you will realize that not all vampires can use all these Gifts, but know I can. Anyway I should get back to the story of my making. I just wanted to take the time to give you a little more background on my kind, so you can use it to help you understand us and me more. So there I was in darkening pain being transformed into the man I am now. I soon awakened into my new life or un-life however you want to call it._

_First thing I saw was the man standing over me with my mom screaming in horror behind him. The man turned to face her and swore at her and used the Wind Gift to send her through the window. He then turned to me and told me that I had to feed. He tried using his control over me to use my anger and go after my mother. I couldn't do it, especially looking right at Andora's body. The rage in me exploded and I attacked the man._

_I used my strength and pinned him to the wall. I screamed at him, asking him what he had done to me. He threw me back across the room with great force and hovered over me demanding I swear myself to him or die, telling me I had to feed. I then used the Wind gift to send the wooden table leg at him nailing him in the chest but missing the heart. In his moment of shock I announced I would feed, but it would be on him and I ripped his neck out and drank. After a short struggle I pulled the leg out and drove it in the heart killing him completely. I then looked over at Andora._

_I ran to her side and cried tears of blood. Even after the death of my sire it didn't make up for the loss of my sweet love. Then, with my Mind Gift I sensed a spark of life left. She wasn't totally gone. If I could use my Dark Gift I could make her like me and we could be together forever. I pricked my wrist and put my blood in her mouth. It was enough to make her semi-conscious. I asked her if she would be with me always and she said yes and I gave her more blood. Then I pulled away and sank my teeth into her neck calling on the Dark Gift._

_I stepped back in anticipation, awaiting the return of my dear love. She did come back to me but not how I anticipated. First of all, the feeling of withdrawal and now weakness I assumed was natural. You see, the Dark Gift was altered by my transformation. When I bestowed the Dark Gift on someone it didn't make them a guaranteed vampire, it transformed them into some other form of unnatural or undead creature. Power flowed from me, leaving me weak, and they became whatever the power transfers wished them to be._

_I gasped in horror as Andora convulsed and began to shift form. Her skin turned blue as well as her hair and lips. Her body from the waist down began distorting and growing oddly. I shook my head and wiped my eyes as I found myself staring at a half woman half spider. My beautiful Andora was now a giant blue skinned woman from the waist up and with a spider's body on the waist down. She began to freak when she opened her eyes. I managed to comfort her with our bond and my Mind Gift._

_Then I heard my mother laugh and say that she was sorry as she slowly dragged her glass shared bleeding body away from the door. Anger rose in me for what she had done, but yet she was my mother and I still had love for her. I looked at Andora and then smiled. I moved quickly to my mother's side, and asked her if she still loved me. She told me that she would always love me and that she wished we could have been together forever. That's all I needed to hear as I pricked my wrist and let the blood drop in my mom's mouth. I then showed her my teeth and called forth the Dark Gift as I bit into her neck._

_After a few intense moments of wonderful drinking, I pulled away. I felt very week from working the Dark Gift twice in a short amount of time. I knew I would have to feed, but first I watched my mother. She began to shake and change form. After a few moments my mother had shrunk in height to about the size of a nine-year-old child and face became grotesque. I was looking at a female goblin. I didn't feel guilty because my mother would still be with me forever and this time she would serve me._

_I know you are probably writing me off as evil for what I did to my own mother, but look what she did to me. It wasn't an easy choice but one I made and live with. To this day they are still with me. Andora calls herself Spideress and mom goes by Gora, both in my Demon Squad. As for the story about the Demon Squad and such, that is a story for another time and not for today. What I will tell you is that Spideress and Gora still compete for my love and attention, but I no longer feel a true love for them. My heart now belongs to one woman and that is the one called Crimson Witch._

_Well, I will stop my tale for now. I think I have written enough for now. One day I'll tell the tale of what happened next and the events leading up to the Demon Squad. I just hope this gave you an insight on where I came from and who I am. Now I will end this chapter for now and hope I will have a chance to write for you again reel soon. Sitting in this abyss I am sure I will, I just hope these pages will find you one day._

_The End_

_Lord Sirus_

Lord Sirus looked at his stack of fire written words. He was about to go back into thought when he noticed a discoloration towards his left. He looked over and saw a hole open up. He reached out with his Mind Gift but felt nothing. A voice came from the hole and Sirus could make out a shadowy figure. Lord Sirus walked over.

"What's going on?"

"I have been made aware of your situation and I have come to free you from your prison on the account that one day I'll need you and will call upon you," the figure said.

"Who are you?" Lord Sirus asked.

"That's not important, but we share a close bond. All will be revealed one day," the figure said.

Lord Sirus agreed to the person's request. Weather he would honor it would remain to be seen, for he was the mighty Lord Sirus and no one controlled him. He walked through the hole and found himself back in his castle. He quickly went in search of his Squad and make out his next plan of attack.

**Next: Issue #13 – The Big Bad – Part One**


	15. The Big Bad Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #13 – The Big Bad – Part One**

_**Unknown Dimension**_

"Sir, are you okay?" A man asked as he approached another much older man leaning against a window looking out.

"Yes, I'll be fine," the older man said as he turned and smiled.

"Are you sure? The magical energies it takes to do the kind of mystical time jumping you did can be life threatening," the younger man said as he handed over a glass of water.

"Thank you." The older man drank the water the water quickly. "I knew the risks and barely came through alive, but it had to be done. She must be stopped and in order to do that I needed the right team assembled."

"Too bad she got away the last time you had the chance," the younger man said.

"I know I was lucky when those kids fell into my hands. It wasn't a total failure; with her escape I was still able to track her. I know exactly where Mistress X can be found and soon we'll strike," the old man laughed as the empty glass mystically bust into flame and vanished.

_**Salem-X Mansion**_

"Hello, my darling. How've you been feeling?" Agatha asked as she entered the room.

"How do you think I feel? Our team goes through one of its biggest battles, I turn evil and back and I don't remember a darn thing. All I have to show for it is a bad tugging in my mind and amplified powers," Wanda said still feeling a tad on edge.

"No need to get snippy, Wanda. We've all been through a lot. What matters now is that we all survived and we need to get prepared," Agatha said.

"Prepared for what?" Wanda said eyeing the old bat carefully.

"Not sure, but something bad is on its way. I can feel it," Agatha said as she turned and left the room.

Wanda looked out her window and sighed. Below she could see Jason Strongbow walking near the trees with his new girlfriend, Tyllas. She wasn't sure what to make of the woman from another dimension. She seemed nice enough and seemed to bring out the best in Jason. For now, she was welcomed in the mansion, even though she wasn't an official member of the team.

"What are you looking at?" Jason, the man also known as Scarlet Eagle asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just enjoying the beautiful outdoors," Tyllas said trying to dismiss the voices she kept hearing from time to time.

Ever since she had returned to Jason's home world some strange things had happened to her. First, landing on this world triggered a mutation in her. Her body turned green and she had sprouted butterfly-like wings. Jason loved her green look and she liked the ability to fly but it as the other thing that scared her, the voices.

Every so often she would her someone or something whispering to her. She didn't know where the voices where coming from or why. She new she should tell someone, especially Jason, but until she knew more she wanted to keep this to herself. She didn't want to scare them and risk losing her new home or Jason.

"You looked liked you were worried about something," Jason said as he leaned up next to her smiling.

"No, not at all. Being on this world is so wonderful that it can be a little overwhelming," Tyllas said leaning in and kissing her man.

"Well, your beauty can be a little overwhelming," Jason laughed as he held her in his strong arms.

"What? Can't handle it?" Tyllas smiled as she batted her wings and took off.

Jason, pushing his enhanced speed chased after her. Thanks to his heightened senses he was able to side step before colliding into two other figures walking along the wooded path. Illyana gave out a slight gasp as she stepped into Mike to avoid the running Scarlet Eagle. Mike smiled as Illyana moved back away and they continued their walk.

"What's wrong?" Mike the mystic known as Talisman asked. "Side affects from Wanda and Agatha's magic to restore your powers back to normal?"

"No, I still feel bad about us and what I did to Wade," Illyana, the other dimensional woman known as SilverFlame.

"I do to. I never meant for any of this to happen," Mike started to say.

"But it did," Illyana finished.

"How did he take it when you guys talked?" Mike asked as they stopped and stared at each other.

"He was angry at first. I thought he was going to hunt you down and fry you. He calmed down after awhile. What he was most angry about was that he agreed with me. Ever since coming here we have both started to grow apart and want different things," Illyana said.

"He no longer wants to leave and you still want to go home," Mike nodded.

"Yes."

"Even after being with me?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I do have feelings for you but I still want to go home. I don't belong here. I need to go back home and to the life I'm used to. You could always come back with me," Illyana said.

"I don't know. A life of ever fighting demons and always being on the edge may be too much for me. Plus, I still have to find my daughter," Mike said.

"Well, then for now we enjoy our time with now pressures," Illyana said as Mike smiled slightly and took her hand leading her off down the path.

As they rounded the corner and vanished form sight another figure stepped out from behind a tree. He knew he shouldn't have been spying but he couldn't help himself. He still loved her but knew he had to let her go, for now. He felt it starting to happen but he still couldn't believe that they had shifted apart. He didn't want to accept it but he had to.

Ever since Wade Harkus, the mutant known as Magnus had arrived on this planet he had felt drawn to something here. It wasn't this world that made him want to stay but something on it. He felt a strong connection and pull to something but he didn't' know what. Deep down he knew he had to find the source before he could ever think of leaving or chasing after Illyana. This connection was so much stronger than his love for Illyana. He hated himself for it but he had to follow where he was pulled.

He had spent his whole life in a world fighting demons but had never felt a true connection like the one he felt here. He almost felt like he was supposed to be here instead of the world he was raised on. Wade shook his head. He needed to quick thinking so much. Until he found what he was looking for and maybe a way home he needed to make the most of it. Things may not be great with Illyana but he did like his team mates that he fought along side with. In the short amount of time he has been with Salem-X they have become like a family to him. He really liked them, especially…

"Hey there," Tandy, the mutant once known as Dagger, said as she dropped form a tree.

"Hi, Tandy," Wade said.

"Sorry to hear about you and your girl," VivaMuerte lied.

"Don't worry. It's for the best," Wade lied.

"Well, I can thing of a few things to keep your mind off of things," Tandy said smiling.

"Tandy, your something else you know that?" Wade said trying not to give into her smile.

"Life's too short to be anyway else," Tandy said and then stopped.

"Tandy?" Wade asked.

"Look, over at the mansion," VivaMuerte said as she took of toward the mansion.

"Attention, Salem-X. We're under attack," Wade said into this Hex-Com when he turned and saw dozens of shadow figures attacking the mansion

_**Back Inside the Mansion**_

"I think we've really come together as a team," Laura Dean the mutant known as Portal said.

"Yeah, I agree," Sam Le the mutant known as Salem said.

The four younger mutants known as Portal, Salem, Link and Emp used to be little kids. Then after a freak run in with a strange man they had all been aged by many years. Now they were in their teens and had bonded, as friends and with powers. Within Salem-X they had formed a small team of their own. They spent almost all their time together and trained on how to better fight and use their powers.

"You think Mistress X will let us go into battle one day with the rest of the team?" Laura asked.

"I hope so, but until then we need to make sure we're ready when the time comes," Sam said as Artie came running up to him.

"What is it, Artie?" Laura asked her pink skinned friend as he tugged on Sam's arm.

Artie began to project images of Emp and arrows pointing in the opposite direction. Laura and Sam ran as they followed Artie over to where Emmit was at. They froze as they saw their lizard-like friend shaking on the floor. Artie reached out with his powers and linked his mind with Emmit's mind. Soon a large projection played out above them.

Artie was projecting pictures of flames and hellish images. They were too frightening to look at as Laura looked away. The images vanished as Artie collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Emp soon sat up and looked right at his friends.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"A Ssstorm isss coming," Emp said as he shivered.

"What storm?" Laura began as hey were soon interrupted by the mansion alarms going off.

"Maybe this is what he meant? We're under attack," Sam said as he also heard Magnus' voice come over their Hex-Com.

Laura and Sam helped Artie and Emp to their feet. They began to move towards the door when four shadowy shapes came through it. They were figure with no features. They were completely solid shadow constructs. Artie turned towards one as it waved its hand. A shadowy force stuck him and sent him flying backwards.

"Artie!" Emp shouted as he leapt to his friend's side to help him up.

Sam called forth his powers and became a cat. As Sam he couldn't sense a mind on these things so he wanted to verify it in cat form. As a cat he was basically kill-proof but he had one other power. He was able to access his power to see through another's eyes by temporarily swapping minds. He made eye contact with one of the shadow creatures and concentrated.

"I can't use my powers on them. These things don't have minds," Sam said as he became human again.

"We don't have time for this we need to get to the others," Portal said as she faced the creatures.

Portal called forth her mutant powers and her eyes began to glow. Beams of energy shot from her hands and hit the floor beneath the creatures. Using her will, she opened a portal to another dimension underneath the shadowy men. As they fell through, Portal shut down her powers closing the portal before the creatures could escape.

"Great job," Sam said smiling at her.

"We better go," Emp said as he and Link walked up to them.

"Yes, come on," Sam said as the four teens ran out the door in search of the other Salem-X members.

_**Outside the Mansion**_

"There are too many of them. How are we going to get inside?" Tyllas asked.

When Scarlet Eagle had received the call he and Tyllas had moved as fast as they could to the mansion. When they got there they had met up with Magnus, VivaMuerte, SilverFlame and Talisman. Blocking their way into the mansion were dozens of shadow like creatures. Even though they did not possess features let alone a face, they could tell they meant not to let them pass.

"I'm sure Mistress X and Wanda can hold their own for now. We need to take these things out fast and get inside," Magnus said as he commanded them into action.

Scarlet Eagle ran at one but was thrown backwards with one punch. SilverFlame switched to steel form and charged being sent back with the same result. It appeared that the creatures were very strong and nothing seemed to hurt them. Magnus had sent bolts of electricity at them but they dodged them. Magnus did notice something though when the electricity got near them.

"Everyone, light is their weakness," Magnus said as he called forth his powers and sent a wave of electricity at several of the creatures. Those caught within the blast seemed to be absorbed into the light and vanished.

"I can see that, but how is it they live outside here in the sunlight?" SilverFlame asked as she changed to her demon from riding creatures with the light of the hellfire blasts from her sword.

"A shield," Tyllas heard a voice in head again, "a shield protects them."

"Guys, I'm not sure but I think there's a magical shield around this place that protects them from the sunlight," Tyllas said as the other nodded in confirmation.

"How did you know that?" Jason asked her.

"I don't know, it just came to me," Tyllas said nervously.

"Maybe you have a power you don't know of?" Jason joked as he called forth several arrows of light and sent them flying at the creatures with his magic bow.

The arrows truck true as several creatures vanished. Taking the same idea, VivaMuerte called forth her light powers and send dozens of light daggers putting an end to several more creatures. Now that they had found their weakness it did not take long to rid the yard of shadow creatures and make their way into the mansion.

Just as they reached the entryway into Agatha's sanctuary they ran into the four children. Salem and Portal quickly told them what had just happened to them. Wade told them that they had just faced the same tings outside. Before they could say much more they heard a loud crash from within the room and they all ran in to find Agatha and Wanda battling a swarm shadow creatures.

"Mistress X, light is their weakness," Wade shouted.

"Yreif Thgil!" Agatha shouted as a powerful flame of light erupted from her hands and shot out at the creatures.

Wanda, calling forth her magic and combining it with her hex powers send her power into Agatha's. On impact the spell increased and added a higher probability. The whole room became one blast of light. When the light faded all the shadow creatures were gone. Agatha nodded at Wanda and they turned toward the other members of Salem-X.

"We did it," Wanda sighed.

"You haven't won yet witch," a voice shouted within the room.

They all turned to see a huge portal open within a giant mirror on the north wall. A figure of a man could be seen within. The teenagers gasped at the familiar face. Before any one could react a spell came through and pinned them all to the wall, unable to move. Mistress X knew right away that this spell would wear off soon. He couldn't expend much power from where he was.

"Your creatures failed. You will not win this day, you're not powerful enough," Mistress X said as she was seconds away from freeing them from the man's spell.

"Oh, they were but a distraction. What I came for was much more important," the man laughed as a figure stepped out form behind a pile of books holding a giant emerald.

"The Ozma Stone!" Agatha swore as the creature leapt into the mirror handing the gem to his master.

"I now hold the means to put an end to you and your plans," the man laughed as Agatha broke free of the spell. She sent a massive spell at the mirror but the man and his image were gone before the mirror exploded into a million pieces.

"Who was that?" Wade asked Mistress X.

"That was what my vision and prophesy foresaw and you have been preparing for since I recruited you," Agatha swore again.

"That's the Big Bad?" Laura whispered as the others all stared at Agatha.

**Next: Issue #14 – The Big Bad – Part Two**


	16. The Big Bad Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #14 – The Big Bad – Part Two**

_**Salem-X Mansion**_

"As you put it, yes that was the big bad," Mistress X said as she moved quickly around her sanctuary gathering items.

"Who is he?" Wanda asked growing with concern over not only the man who had just invaded their home but also with Agatha's lack of answers.

"His name I do not know, but his face I've seen in my nightmares. His is the face I saw in my prophecy vision as a child warning me of a great evil. If allowed, he will enter this world and destroy it," Mistress X said as she began preparing a spell with all the items she had just gathered.

"Just what is an Ozma Stone?" Wade asked.

"It amplifies a witch's powers to give them the ability to breach the barriers to the underworld, but at the cost of living souls," Mistress X said.

"Then we must stop him," SilverFlame said craving for a fight to take her mind off things.

"How do we find him? Where's he hiding?" Wanda asked Agatha.

"That's what I'm doing now. I'm working on a spell that will allow us to take the fight to them," Agatha said.

"Good, we'll all be ready to go. Talisman, place a call to Xavier's and see if we can leave the kids with them till we get back," Wanda said.

"No fair, we want to come too," Salem said.

"Yeah, we've all been training hard," Portal said.

"No, you can't come with us this time," Talisman said.

"Wrong, they'll be joining us," Agatha said without looking up.

"Agatha, I'll not allow it," Wanda protested.

"We'll need their combined powers to help my spell take us there. For what needs to be done, all then members of Salem-X will be needed if I'm to prevail against this evil," Mistress X said in a tone making it final.

"Don't worry about us, Miss Maximoff. We can take care of ourselves. We're more than ready," Portal said as the other teens chimed in with agreement.

"Whether I like it or not, Agatha may be right. Tyllas, I'll expect you to help keep an eye on them," Wanda said as she shook her head. Was taking the children really the right thing to do?

"Okay, children come over here and stand in this circle I've created," Agatha said.

The four children walked over to where Agatha had indicated. On the floor were overlapping pentagrams made of different powders and colors. Each child stood on one leaving two open. Agatha had the rest of the team stand in one while she stood in the one that placed her between the younger members and the older members. She raised her hand and began to chant.

"Children, combine your powers now. Do what you did last time and concentrate on finding that man again. Portal, when you go to open a portal point it towards me. I will then combine my spell to create a portal big enough for us to all travel back and forth safely," Mistress X said giving them the command.

All for children began to call forth their powers. Slowly, one by one their powers had begun to bond and work as one. They could feel the same thing happening this time that happened the last time they traveled to the big bad's world. Just as all their powers flared as one, Portal pointed her ands at Mistress X and called forth the portal.

Just as the portal began to open Agatha invoked her spell causing her pentagram to glow. Light sot from her arms and took over the portal. At that moment power shot at all members of Salem X as every pentagram flared with light. Agatha screamed a loud incantation and the portal exploded engulfing them all. When the dust faded, the room was empty.

_**Another Dimension**_

"What's our next move, Master D?" A man in his twenties asked as he watched his master place an emerald stone in a magical case.

"Prepare for war, Bryce," the master said looking back at his servant.

"You think she'll come?" Bryce asked.

"She's already on her way. No matter what her team believes or has been instructed to do, she'll be coming full force for the Ozma Stone. We must keep it from her," the older man said with an evil grin.

"Salem-X will be hard to beat," Bryce said.

"That's why I risked everything to assemble my Dark Warriors. Each one was chosen to confront and surprise each member of Salem-X. Bring them in," the older man said as Bryce called for the Dark Warriors to enter.

The first one to enter was the leader of the Dark Warriors. Freed from prison and given the name Dark Bolt, he walked in wearing an all black suit that covered his whole body, even his face. Yellow lightening bolts ran up and down his legs, arms and across his chest. Like the rest of his team, he had been convinced that he must bring down his counterpart on Salem-X.

Next into the room was Dark Cape. He too wore an all black suit that covered his whole body. Dark Cape had no other features on his costume but he wore a giant black cape and hood on his person. After being freed from the prison he was banished to he was more than willing join the Dark Warriors.

The next member to walk in had been torn to shreds and thought destroyed. Thanks to Master D and his magical skills, he had been rebuilt and made good as new. He too wore an all black costume with red diamonds running up and down his arms and legs with one on the middle of his facemask's brow. Taking the name Dark Bot, he vowed to help the Dark Warriors put a stop to Mistress X's evil plans.

Dark Steel walked in next. He wore an all black suit that when he commanded became a powerful armor of steel. It wasn't the same as what he had lost but it did its purpose. Most of what he remembers is seeing his brother die and just as he was consumed, Master D reached in and pulled him here saving him. He owed him his life and would do what it took to win this battle.

The next member to walk in, Dark Clock, was dressed in all black with clocks running up and down her arms and legs and one on her chest. Even though you could not see what she looked like you could tell by her size that she was in her early teens. She doesn't remember much of her child hood, but she knows that she was the only member of her family to survive the explosion, or so she had thought.

The next two that walked in were both wearing all black and had both been saved at the moment of their pending deaths by Master D. Like Dark Clock, they were in their teens and had trouble remembering their youth. Dark Drain stood up tall and had a green bug of some kind on his legs, arms and chest while Dark Claw walked on all fours with sharp teeth patterns on her costume. Dark Claw looked fierce but seemed under Dark Drain's control.

Dark Arrow stared at the others in the room. When looking at his all black costume you could see how built and strong the man was. The reddish arrows on his costume lightened his costume a little. He too was snatched from death and was looking forward to his upcoming family reunion.

Dark Python walked into the room. Green scales covered the sides of her black costume with a snake on her chest. She too was in for a family reunion, one she wasn't sure she could face. Now that her husband was dead she knew she had to join the Dark Warriors and confront him. Whether he would survive this time remained to be seen.

The last one to enter the room was Dark Priestess. She bore mystical symbols all over her black costume. She too had been rescued from a dimension she had been banished to. She swore she would get revenge on Mistress X for what she did to her and thanks to Master D, she would have her chance. She just hoped that she could do what was needed for her to do, for her sake and her father's.

Master D looked at his Dark Warriors and grinned. He had hand picked them all and in a short amount of time he had trained them well. Hopefully it would be good enough to stop Salem-X and put an end to Mistress X. He turned to address them when a large magical alarm went off.

"Master, they're here," Bryce said.

"Dark Warriors, you know what to do" Master D said as his warriors ran out of the room.

_**Interlude**_

Lord Sirus sat in his throne room planning his next move against Mistress X and Salem-X. As he passed a mirror he looked in to see if maybe for once he would see himself. TO his surprised he saw something staring back. A dark and fiery image was glaring right at him.

"You!" Sirus exclaimed at the image.

"Yes, Lord Sirus, it's me," the image said.

"What do you want?" Lord Sirus asked.

"When I freed you from our prison, I told you one day I would call upon you," the image said.

"Yes, I remember," Lord Sirus said hoping that this moment would never come.

"It's time. The Storm is coming and I need you to gather your Demon Squad and invade Salem-X mansion," the image said.

"What's it you want us to do?" Lord Sirus asked.

"To make all of Salem burn. Now listen closely," the image said laughing a very dark laugh.

_**Salem-X**_

"That's the cottage right there," Portal said.

"And it's much bigger on the inside than it looks," Salem added.

"I want everyone to be careful and to expect anything. Children, I want you to stay close to me," Mistress X said as they headed for the cottage.

Mistress X and Crimson Witch worked their magic and teleported into the cottage under a cloaking spell. They were not three minutes into the building when magical alarms went off.

"So much for getting in quietly," VivaMuerte laughed.

"Quickly, Emp, where's the Ozma Stone?" Mistress X asked the lizard boy.

"I sssenssse it over this way," Emp said as he led Salem-X down a hallway to their right.

"You'll go no farther Mistress X," Master D shouted.

They all looked up to see Master D standing on a balcony with ten figures dressed in black right behind him. Mistress X sent a spell and Master D countered with speed and ease. He then looked at each of them and frowned.

"Salem-X, surrender now and denounce this evil witch. Mistress X is not who she appears to be and she is leading you all down the wrong path," Master D proclaimed.

"You can stop your lies. Don't listen to him. Take him down. We must get that stone," Mistress X said as she flew threw the air at Master D.

"Dark Warriors, attack!" Master D shouted as they all leapt into battle.

Magnus could see the light show from Mistress X and Master D's magic battle. He turned his attention back when Dark Bolt stepped into his path. There was something familiar about the man. Before he could place his finger on it, a wave of electricity hit him and sent him flying backwards. Dark Bolt laughed and advanced forward.

VivaMuerte flipped in the air as she saw Magnus fly by her. She turned to help when Dark Cape appeared before her. Laughing she threw light darts at him. The cloak on his back came to life, opened up and absorbed the daggers of light. She got nervous really fast, could this person before her be who she thinks he is? Her mind snapped back as the cloak grabbed her and threw her backwards against the wall.

Dark Bot laughed as Crimson Witch's hex bolts passed through him. He flew up to her and punched her hard just as Dark Steel sent the steel form of SilverFlame flying with a punch of his own. These Dark Warriors were taking them by surprise, but they couldn't help it. Each of them seemed to give off a familiar vibe.

Dark Clock had Salem moving in slow motion while Dark Drain was rendering Link powerless. Portal was trying to find a way to help her friends but was too busy trying to dodge the sharp claws of Dark Claw. Normally she would have sent her away in a portal but there was something familiar about her moves. She has to figure it out first before she sent this creature away.

Agatha glanced over her shoulder to see her team taking a beating. Dark Arrow had Scarlet Eagle on the defensive while Dark Python sent snakes after Emp and Dark Priestess tossed magic at Talisman. She had to get that stone before the Dark Warriors over took her team. She hadn't come this far to have this evil man stop her. She called forth what strength she had and sent a power pulse outward.

The blast caused everyone to fall to the ground and sit there for a minute or two. Mistress X used this moment to make her move. The levitated Portal, Emp and Link to her side and urged them to follow her. Just as she got to the doorway Bryce blocked their path. Agatha sent a magical blast at Bryce.

"I'm immune to magic," he laughed as the spell bounded off of him.

"I have him," Tyllas said as she flew into Bryce and carried him away from the door.

"Emp, take us to the Ozma Stone," Mistress X said as Emp led the way.

They soon came to a room were the glowing green emerald stone sat in a case. She worked her magic to find she couldn't break the spell to retrieve it. She turned to Portal with an idea.

"Portal, use your powers to open a portal under the stone and a second one by me. Concentrate your powers to connect the two portals so the stone falls through one and out the other," Mistress X said as Portal shook with nerves.

Portal concentrated and began to open the two portals. In an instant the portal opened and then closed as the stone dropped through one and fell out of the other in front of Mistress X. They all cheered as Agatha picked up the stone and gritted her teeth.

"I know it wasn't time for me to use this, but circumstances push me to complete phase one now. Children, gather around. It's time my real children are reborn," Mistress X said as she began invoking a spell causing the Ozma Stone to flare a bright green color.

Emp, for the first time, began to shiver and move away from Mistress X.

_**Salem-X and Dark Warriors**_

The battle began again once Agatha was gone and they had regained their balance to stand. Master D knew Mistress X would have that stone soon and he had to act fast. It was time to reveal his final hand.

"Listen up, all of you," Master D shouted out with a magically enhanced voice.

"We'll stop you from destroying our world," VivaMuerte shouted keeping her eyes on Dark Cape.

"Mistress X has you all fooled. I'm not the Big Bad that she makes me out to be. The Big Bad is actually something bigger and much eviler. Mistress X is actually working for this Big Bad and tricking you all into stopping me from saving you and the world from her true master," Master D shouted.

"You lie," Crimson Witch shouted as she got a weird feeling in the back of her mind and began to doubt her own words.

"No, I don't. Mistress X tricked all of you into joining her team so she could use you to help bring forth her masters reign," Master D said.

"What proof do you have?" Magnus asked glancing at Wanda grabbing her head in pain.

"Because what Mistress X tried to do I tried to undo by saving them," Master D said pointing at his team. "Dark Warriors, reveal your selves."

Suddenly the black face masks of each Dark Warrior vanished to reveal the face underneath. Every member of Salem-X screamed with shock as the truth came out.

"Elizabeth? Goblyn?" Talisman asked looking at Dark Priestess and Dark Claw.

"Cloak? Leech?" VivaMuerte gasped at Dark Cape and Dark Drain.

"Vision?" Crimson Witch shivered looking at Dark Bot while holding her head in her hands.

"Peter?" SilverFlame cried at the sight of Dark Steel.

"Ming?" Salem asked.

"No, she's dead. I'm her daughter, Ling," Dark Clock answered.

"It can't be. Ward?" Scarlet Eagle asked looking at Dark Arrow.

"For those who don't know, this is Emp's mother," Master D said motioning to Dark Python.

"Who are you?" Wade asked looking at Dark Bolt who stood in front of him.

"That's Maxwell Dillon, the villain known as Electro," Wanda said as her head pounded harder.

"Yes, and Wade's father," Master D said as Wanda, Wade and Max stared at each other in shock and then collapsed as a magic bolt passed between them and hundreds of memories flooded back to Wanda and Max.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Tyllas said as she pushed past Bryce and flew to Wanda's side.

"You have to trust me and we must all work together," Master D said.

"Why should we?" Tandy asked as she tried to grasp at what just had been revealed.

"Because, I'm Damon Harkness and the Big Bad Evil possessing my sister must be stopped."

**Next: Issue #15 – The Big Bad – Part Three**


	17. The Big Bad Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #15 – The Big Bad – Part Three**

_**The Home of Damon Harkness**_

"Your sister? Are you saying that you're Agatha's brother?" VivaMuerte asked scratching her head.

"Yes, and you must realize that you all have to help me stop her before it's too late," Damon Harkness said.

"Not a lot's known about the old witch, but I've known her long enough to know she doesn't have a brother and that even though she's been around for centuries her only living relatives were her son Nicolas Scratch, who was banished to a hell and her grandchildren the Salem Seven whom were killed," Wanda said at the man gritting her teeth as painful hidden memories began to push forward.

"Backup, I don't care about whose brother he is. What's this abut this man being my father?" Wade said staring at the man laying unconscious on the ground. Unlike Wanda, who was fighting to remain conscious, Maxwell Dillon had blacked out from the memory feedback.

"I don't have time for explanations. You must trust me, time is running out. If she gets to the Ozma Stone then we're all in grave danger," Damon said.

"I think you owe all of us some explanations before we go anywhere with you," Mike said looking from the man to his daughter.

"I agree with my father. We all joined you to stop her and save our loved ones. Tell them what you all know," Elizabeth said taking her father's hand.

"Yes, Damon it's time to talk. For years I've questioned Agatha and now I have grave reason to want her dead. I want answers and I want them now or she won't be the only one to face my wrath," Wanda said as tears streamed down her cheeks, looking from Wade to Maxwell who had just come to and was staring at her with wide eyes and a shock expression.

"Fine, Dark Clock cast your magic. I will add mine to it to extend to the whole cabin. It should slow Agatha down enough for me tell you all what you want to know before she breaks the spell and pushes forward," Damon said knowing that they didn't have time but this was necessary if he wanted Salem-X to join them and not fight them.

Dark Clock cast her magic to slow time as Damon added his magic to extend it outwards and engulf everyone outside this room and inside the cabin. This would allow them to talk freely in here while Agatha was moving slower than a turtle and snail combined. He turned to the room full of people and began talking as fast as he could. Time was hardly on their side.

"No better way to explain this than to start at the beginning. Everything I know is from what I learned from my mom's book of shadows and what was revealed during the great mystic divide in New Salem many, many years ago," Damon said.

"Get to talking already," Wade said glaring at the man who was supposedly his father and wondering why Wanda was staring at him so funny.

"I can see where you get that attitude," Damon said glaring at the kid's parents and then continuing on.

"For centuries there have been witches and covens, both battling for good and evil. One of the strongest bloodlines has always been the Harkness line. One ancestor had formed a tribunal of witches to battle the forces of evil. To ensure the legacy of the coven the thirteen witches had been charmed by Harkness and her fellow coven. To them they would always give birth to a girl who would inherit their bloodline's magic who would in turn one day take their place on the council, take the seed of a man and pass on their legacy to their daughter forever keeping the coven's legacy eternal.

"Because magic must have balance, the witches found that they always gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. The girl retained the magic and ability to pass on the line while the boy had very little if no ability to cast magic and couldn't pass on the line at all. The witch would take the girl and vanish leaving the boy in the hands of the father of in some instances abandoned to their own fate. In the history tales, the boy was ever rarely mentioned or the very rare times a single boy was born.

"Back in the sixteen hundreds, magic was shifting and the thirteen women of the tribunal of witches had to face what was to come in the next centuries before them. At this time a very powerful witch by the name of Salina Harkness led this group of witches by right of the Harkness bloodline. For her, a major problem had risen and would only be the beginning of what the legacy would face.

"Salina had found she was unable to bare a child and faced the decision of how that would affect the Harkness bloodline and the future of the coven," Damon said recapping the story that most of them had already heard in regard to Salem's origin. **See issue # 9**

"What does all this have to do with Agatha and us?" Wanda asked growing impatient.

"According to the Book of Shadows, that day marked a very tragic path for the Harkness bloodline. Sabrina, now pregnant had discovered the secrets of her step-sister Talla from a diary and chose to keep them to herself and pass down into the Book. She only did this as to not risk her baby or the Harkness line losing control of the council, but it only added to the troubles.

"She learned that Talla, in experimenting had contacted a very young demon. The demon got a taste of our world and wanted it. Talla agreed to help him if he would grant her power. So she setup a trap for the witches and Salina fell for it. This alone would have discredited Salina and the whole Harkness line forever.

"The whole spell for fixing the bloodline, the possibility of Sam Le passing on the witch line and all other information she had found were all false and setup by Talla and the demon. If they had cast that spell, not only would it have killed Ming and Salina ending two bloodlines but also taking out the other spell casters.

"This would have allowed Talla and the demon to take over but that was stopped when Talla was killed and later the demon found and destroyed. This knowledge would haunt and make the Harkness descendants doubt their judgments. Especially with the developing blackouts," Damon said.

"Blackouts?" Sam asked.

"Yes, in the Book it counts from each descendent that there had been times when they would black out for periods of time, not recall what had happened while they were out and why it was happening. Each time though, something bad would have happened or people would accuse them of doing things they didn't remember doing.

"One entry by Sabrina's child was that after a black out, a week had gone by. When she went to find out what had happened during her time of unconsciousness, the Le bloodline had been attacked and all killed. At this point, along with a previous bloodline breaking from the coven, witches began to question the coven and its Harkness leaders.

"As time passed, the coven was no more with all remaining witches going their own ways. The last entry in the book was when Agatha decided to move to New Salem. It was at that time I confronted my sister, found out the truth and required my mom's Book of Shadows before being banished," Damon said.

"Agatha always claimed to be from the seventeenth century and that she had formed a witch's council. I know she has always been secretive about her past, especially about when she first was in New Salem but now I'm really confused," Wanda said.

"This'll answer all that. I had always kept to myself after me and my sister went our separate ways. I kept tabs on my sister from a distance and after I started seeing changes in her I started to study magic just in case. I finally went to New Salem when my sister called for my help.

"When I got there I saw my sister had split in two. It was her and Talla standing there in faint human form and both ready to give birth. My sister told me that after she came to New Salem she had discovered a great horror. That she and the whole Harkness bloodline was possessed by an evil spirit.

"When Talla had been killed, she had cast one final spell. In the balance of magic, Sabrina was given a child and bloodline back but the spirit of Talla was trapped within. From that moment on, every Harkness witch born would not only have the gift of magic passed to them but also the spirit of Talla. Even as a trapped spirit she could make bad persuasions on her host or for brief times possess the host body.

"That would explain the blackouts and any questionable or evil deeds Agatha or any Harkness witch did. Agatha had found this out and had cast a spell that managed to split the two. At that time Agatha had met a man and married him and had gotten pregnant. It seemed when they had slit, the male child went into Talla while the female witch stayed in Agatha.

"Due to the pregnancy, the two called a truce but Agatha knew that Talla would be a major threat once the baby was born. As time went on she realized through medical and mystical means that the child in Talla was evil and only showed genetic connections to Talla, as Agatha's child had genetic connections only to Agatha, but the babies were somehow linked like twins.

"Knowing this, Agatha knew she and the child had to be killed somehow without hurting her baby through the link. So she called me for help and I finally came. I prepared a spell and as the babies were being born I cast a spell that was met by an unexpected counter spell by Talla.

"Magic waged between all of us as the babies were coming forth. In the end my spell was working and Talla was being absorbed back into Agatha, and if done right would no longer exist. Before Talla vanished her spell casting had one last affect. Agatha's baby had arrived first and was hit by a blast and vanished from site as a second blast banished me away into this dimension with no way of ever escaping.

"Right before the portal closed on me I saw Agatha was all alone and had given birth to only one child, Talla's boy. I remained in my dimension never knowing how to find Agatha or get home again till the children and Agatha arrived. Through Link I was able to see all he had lived and knew what Agatha had been up to and when she arrived my suspicions were confirmed. Talla had survived and was in control of my sister.

"Now having a link to see into my sister's world, but not pass through I saw what she was planning and knew I had to form a team to counteract Talla. For you, Talla is the Big Bad but she is working for an even bigger bad. The true big bad form my sister's vision. So, through Bryce, I could connect to your world and I used great magic that almost killed me to save and recruit my Dark Warriors," Damon said.

"If she's working for evil, that doesn't explain why she recruited us, why you have our friends and loved ones looking evil and how this man is my father," Wade said.

"See, you all were recruited for evil appearing good. So my team, to counteract had to appear evil while intending to do good. As for your father, when trying to find a match to go up against you a spell uncovered your father. So I locked on and teleported him here. Even though he was in it only to see his son, the others agreed to do what they could to save you all from Talla," Damon said.

"Believe it or not this is all making sense, but I want to know what she is truly up to and why do I have memories of giving birth to Wade and their connection to Agatha?" Wanda began to cry as everyone, including Wade stared at Wanda. Wanda was confused but now her suspicions of Agatha, the dreams and everything that she had been feeling now made sense.

"Oh, I can explain that you stupid witch," Mistress X said in a strange voice as she came bursting through the door.

Mistress X hovered in the air covered in a green glow. A green beam connected her to the Ozma Stone hovering above her head. Hovering off to the side, also connected by green beams were Portal, Link and Emp glowing green in what appeared like comas. The rest of Salem-X and Master D and his Dark Warriors all stood below her moments form attacking.

"It seems I've been found out," Mistress X said in what could only be the voice of Talla.

"You better explain yourself and let those kids go," Wanda shouted as the others all felt her anger and matched it for this evil woman before them.

"Don't move or they'll die. You see, Damon, after you were banished Agatha thought me dead, but I was lying dormant within her watching and waiting. She pretended Nicolas was hers and they raised him. But he was really my son and it showed when he turned evil, killed his father and created my grandchildren, not Agatha's since they shared my genetics only, the Salem Seven.

"No matter how many times I tried to take procession she would win. Then one day, during one of Earth's battles I managed to gain control. I met a demon that promised me great power if I would agree to serve him. So he gave me the Ozma Stone and told me what I had to do. Find three innocent children, feed them to the Ozma Stone and then I would have to power to raise the Salem Seven into the body of seven souls of good, agreeing to join me in unknown evil through tragedy.

"These Salem Seven then would be of two plains, life and death and would be portals to pave his way into our world. So I did what I could to push Agatha towards children. My first attempt was the Richard's child and your first two babies, Wanda, but that fell through when your twins vanished and Franklin was too hard to get a hold of.

"My next chance came when during one of Strange's mystical battles. He had enlisted a bunch of mystics to help battle some force of evil who had enlisted a bunch of villains, including Electro. Something happened and all players were trapped in another dimension for a year. The heroes and the villains teamed up to fend of the evil and the creatures in this dimension till they found a way home. That's when I made my move.

"In that dimension I was given control of Agatha's body. I used my magic to seduce Electro and Scarlet Witch into thinking they loved each other. I soon got them to conceive a child. Twins I could steel and use. The time the babies were ready to be born happened to be the same time the mystics had found a means of sending us all home.

"Everyone reappeared in Dr. Strange's home except the villains who had been transported to prison with their minds erased of recent events. The spell that brought us home killed the female child in Wanda and allowed Agatha to regain control. During birth, Wanda blacked out as Wade was born. Agatha realized she had to act fast.

"Even though the girl twin died her power of witchcraft had somehow been passed and fused into her brother. Agatha knew he would not be safe from Talla. So Agatha tried to create a safe place to hide you, Wade, but something happened and you were lost and sent to another dimension. In fear of Wanda going through this kind of loss again, Agatha made a request of Strange.

"When Strange cast the spell to make the world forget they had all been gone a year, the spell included that only he and Agatha would remember what had happened. Everyone else, including Wanda would never know they had lost a year or what had happened to them all," Talla laughed.

"No, she and you had no right. You're both to blame for me losing my children again," Wanda cried as Wade stared in shock at Wanda. Now he knew why he felt connected here and why he easily butted heads with Wanda. This was his home and she was his mother.

"I finally thought all was lost until Xavier approached Agatha to help form a team. Between me and her switching minds Xavier was fooled and the conversation was a bit confusing but all left thinking what they needed to think. While Agatha thought she was recruiting a team, I was secretly taking control at key times to create the tragic events for her to save you all from.

"I finally found Wade and pulled him back here with a bonus passenger. I made it look like Cloak was gone and all was lost for Dagger. I magically pushed her to the streets and drugs just so Agatha could save her. I caused the underground explosion that killed Leech and the tip that led to the detection of Portal's escape and the death of her sister.

"I created the evil that attacked American Eagle's tribe and cast a spell making you all think some other man was another brother of Jason's to take his place as tribe leader. I used the same magic to attack Michael and his daughter while I helped send Elizabeth to another dimension.

"I also magically pushed the events that made Lucy France give up her son so Agatha could take him in. As for you, Wanda, I did one more thing to you. I cast a spell that distracted Vision causing Ultron to destroy him. This led you to leave the Avengers and through secret links and bonds and Agatha's influence, I knew you would make your way to the fold.

"Once Salem-X was formed, Agatha realized what I had done and she went off for a time and then came back. She had left to try and rid me once and for all. During that battle, I won and have been in control ever since. Everything I have done hasn't been for good, it has been for protecting my ten souls needed to make my plan come to life," Talla laughed.

"You witch," Wanda screamed as her magic flared.

"I guess your three kids landing on my doorstep was unexpected and pushed you to up your plan's timeline to now. I'll stop you and get my sister back," Damon said glancing at the Ozma Stone.

"Maybe, but I'll still succeed," Talla laughed from Agatha's lips.

"Salem-X, we'll sort emotions later. For now, attack!" Crimson Witch shouted as her team gathered.

"Dark Warriors, we ride with them. Attack!" Master D shouted as his magic lifted him up as his team gathered behind him.

"Too late. Ozma Stone, take what you desire to give me what I desire," Talla shouted as the Ozma Stone burst into light.

The stone suddenly absorbed Portal, Link and Emp but then also shot out beams and absorbed Salem, Dark Drain, Dark Clock and Dark Claw. Mistress X glowed bright green as did the stone above her. The seven children of Salem-X and Dark Warriors were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to my son?" Dark Python screamed.

"What did you do to them?" Damon shouted.

"It seems the Ozma Stone took all available children and will choose which three to use," Talla laughed and then ignited the last of the spell as beams of green light engulfed Salem-X and the Dark Warriors.

"What's going on?" Bryce asked.

"Seems since my team were counter parts to Salem-X and also recruited from tragedy the stone has taken them as well," Master D said as he noticed that Bryce, Tyllas and Mistress X were the only ones not consumed by the stone.

"What does that mean?" Tyllas cried flying next to Damon.

"That the Ozma Stone will choose from both teams which seven will become the hosts for Salem Seven," Damon said.

"We have to destroy that stone now," Tyllas said.

"Do that and they all will die," Mistress X laughed as she felt the power flowing.

"She's right. Once the spell is done then we can work on freeing them," Damon said.

The Ozma Stone stopped glowing and dropped everyone but seven. Those seven were the chosen for Salem Seven's spirits. Tyllas screamed as she saw Scarlet Eagle was one of the ones still floating. Among the other six still floating were VivaMuerte, Crimson Witch, Dark Arrow, Dark Cape, Magnus and SilverFlame. The others were released and slowly coming to. The Ozma Stone then spit out all the children but the three it chose to absorb, Salem, Link and Dark Claw. The other children seemed to be locked into some sort of coma.

"Hurry, help the others up," Master D said as he, Tyllas and Bryce helped get the remaining adult members of Salem-X and Dark Warriors to their feet.

"Does this mean their dead? Talisman asked.

"Not sure. Looking at the rest of the children, I'm guessing through their bonds and coma-like state there might be a chance to save the three children the stone absorbed. As for them, we'll have to destroy the stone to free them of the Salem Seven spirits," Damon said as the seven figures floating in the air opened their eyes and changed form as well as Mistress X.

Standing in front of Talla's true form and the floating stone was the actual forms of Salem Seven; Thorn, Gazelle, Vertigo, Reptilla, Brutacus, Vakume and Hydron. Damon knew that alone they were powerful but when pooled together Salem Seven's magic was enhanced. This would be tough but they had to stop Talla before the stone's change became permanent.

"Everyone, take care of Salem Seven while me and Bryce put a stop to Talla and the Ozma Stone. Remember, those are our friends, don't kill or injure them too badly," Master D said as he flew towards the glowing Talla.

"You can't stop me," Talla said throwing a spell at Master D.

"You have been a pain in the Harkness side for centuries. You're terror ends now and I'll free my sister," Damon said countering the spell.

Tyllas and Talisman stood next to Dark Warriors Dark Bolt, Dark Bot, Dark Steel, Dark Python and Dark Priestess. Seven against seven, should be an easy fight. Tyllas faced Thorn and wondered how she could survive against his exploding thorns. She thought she would be done for but the voices started up and encouraged her which way to move to avoid the thorns.

Just as she was wishing she could do something back, Thorn suddenly was being strangled by a near by vine plant. She didn't know who made the plant help but soon she saw that Thorn had passed out and she feared he may die. She screamed for the vine to stop and soon it did.

Talisman and Dark Priestess stood side by side, father and daughter together again. They were both glad to see each other. Gazelle moved with great agility but was blasted by Dark Priestess's spell and hit the ground hard. Talisman then walked up and turned her into a giant rock. Dark Bolt was having more difficulty with Vertigo. In a matter of moments Maxwell was taken out by the powers of Vertigo.

Dark Bot faced Reptilla as she tried to snare him with her snake-like arms. Vision remained intangible and then went hard knocking her out with a punch. Dark Steel swung at Brutacus but found he was super strong. Brutacus ripped the armor off Dark Steel and then sent him flying through a wall. Dark Python was about to use her powers on Reptilla when she found herself caught in a vacuum and couldn't breath. Vakume laughed as he watched the woman gasp for air.

Hydron looked at the enemy still standing and released his water trying to drown everyone. Master D knew they had to act fast. Bryce jumped on the Ozma Stone and countered its magic. All members of Salem Seven flickered back and forth between forms causing even Hydron to stop using his powers. Talla looked shocked as the green glow left her.

"What are you doing?" Talla stared at the man.

"He is disrupting the spell. Now it's time to end this," Damon Harkness said calling forth all his strength and hit Talla and the Ozma Stone with a powerful spell.

Thanks to Bryce, the stone was weak and exploded from Damon's spell. The green force wave engulfed everyone with great power and devastation. When the light faded Bryce, who was immune to magic and Damon, Talisman and Dark Priestess, who were protected by their magic, were they only ones still standing. Everyone else was out cold or possibly dead.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"We destroyed the stone reversing its spell. Mistress X is in a trance. I don't know if Talla was destroyed but I have placed Mistress X in a mystical coma-like sleep till we can find out," Damon said looking at the glowing prison box around his sister's body.

"What about the children?" Elizabeth asked.

"They all remain in a coma as their link held on to the other three as you can see their bodies back among us. Even with the stone gone, it did demand three souls so three of them will not wake up, but which three we won't know yet," Bryce said.

"What about the others," Mike asked looking at the bodies lying everywhere.

"The stone was pulling the spirits of Salem Seven back but they were fighting to stay. Some of them even tried to take a different body. We'll have to wait till we're back at the Salem-X mansion to determine everyone's outcome," Damon said as the ground began to shake.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"The destruction of the Ozma Stone is causing this dimension to self destruct. We need to get out of here fast. Pull your magic with mine so we can take everyone back the way you all arrived here," Damon said as they pooled their magic.

A magical light engulfed everyone just as the dimension and cabin they were in exploded into nothingness.

_**Epilogue**_

Lord Sirus and his Demon Squad had made it inside Salem-X's mansion. It was easy to do with them all being gone. The eight members of Demon Squad looked around as they each held a glowing fiery object.

"These look like bombs. What are they for?" Spideress asked.

"In a sense, tehy are bombs. Now everyone go and plant these in the specific location I have assigned to you. When the time comes, these will cause the mansion and all of Salem to burn while making way for the coming Storm. Now go, we don't have much time," Lord Sirus said as they all ran to plant the devises in their hands throughout the mansion.

**Next: Issue #16 – The Calm before the Storm **

**NOTE: The Storm is Coming. See my profile for more details.**


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

**Salem-X**

**Issue #16 – The Calm before the Storm**

_**Salem-X Mansion**_

Damon Harkness sat in the private sanctuary of Mistress X staring at his sister's body as he every day since arriving at the mansion a few days ago. They had been apart so long that it was weird being near her again. For years he had been trapped in another dimension and separated from her until three young mutants and a cat had brought them back together. Too bad that it was under the circumstances that she was possessed by the evil witch, Talla who had recruited Salem-X under the pretence to sacrifice them to bring back her children, the Salem Seven.

Thanks to those kids and cat, he had been given the knowledge to put together his own team, the Dark Warriors to stop her from succeeding. His team had to be counters to her team so he had pulled great magic to do this but it had almost killed him. He knew he would never be able to attempt time magic again, but at least he had succeeded. He had gone back in time to the moments of Salem-X's tragic moments and pulled his team from those moments.

Since they had been killed or banished his grabbing them wouldn't affect the timeline. So off he went reaching back in time with the magic. He had pulled Cloak and Elizabeth Twoyoungman right before the portals closed. He had saved them and pulled them to his cabin while Talla thought them banished away. The others were a little more tricky, they had been killed and he had to grab them a moment before death, but he had done it.

He arrived at the moment Ultron had destroyed Vision. Vision was torn apart and still functional, but would then be finished off beyond repair. Damon magically grabbed him and placed a robot decoy in Vision's place to be obliterated by Ultron instead. With the help of Bryce and his magic, he had rebuilt Vision. Like the others, once he explained everything he had agreed to help and join his Dark Warriors. There would be plenty of time to reveal they were alive later if they chose to.

Since Goblyn, Ward Strongbow, Leech, and Ling Le had been physically killed he had to do something similar to what he had done with Vision. At the exact moment Goblyn had been blasted, Ward had been shot, Leech had been caught in an explosion and Ling had been burned alive, Damon had grabbed them and placed a body duplicate that was magically enhanced to make them believable enough to make others think they were really them. While fakes were buried the real people were joining his team.

Now, Illyana's brother Peter was a little more difficult. Not only did he have to go back in time but he had to step into another dimension. He was glad that he saved him to last, for that feat had ripped the last of the time magic ability from him and left him drained near death. Since he had grabbed Peter between the moment his powers were stripped form him and given to Illyana and being incinerated he had to magically create a suit of armor to simulate his old powers.

The last two members were actually recruited without having to go back in time. He had found Lucy, now divorced and going nowhere still living with the gilt of abandoning her son. She had jumped at the chance to make amends and be with her son again. Maxwell Dillon, also known as Electro joined for the chance to get out of jail and find out who this supposedly son of his was. The agreement was that if he helped, Damon would not put him back in prison. Max agreed, his curiosity had the best of him and he had nothing left to lose.

Talla and her team went up against him and his team. Talla, as Mistress X had Salem-X believing Master D and the Dark Warriors were the Big Bad from her vision. Damon and the Dark Warriors fought to save Salem-X from Talla the true Big Bad who was really working for a Bigger Bad from Agatha's true vision. In they end they had prevailed against Talla and her Salem Seven. Even though they had destroyed the Ozma Stone, sent the Salem Seven back to the underworld, took down Talla and making it back to the mansion before the dimension evaporated, they had not done so without paying a price.

His sister was placed in a mystical prison. It kept her bound and in a coma-like sleep. He had no way of telling if Talla was truly gone or if his sister, Agatha was even still in there. He had yet to find a means to tell without releasing her and they just couldn't take that risk. Wanda and the others haven't yet stepped forward to help, but he didn't blame them. Their trust in her had been destroyed and they now had other things and emotions to deal with. He was just glad Wanda was allowing him and his team to stay here, for now until they all figured out what to do next.

"Agatha, I wish I had been able to protect you. I just hope your still in there and okay and that in time, your team will forgive you and trust in you again. It wasn't your fault, it was that cursed Talla and they will come to realize that," Damon said touching the glowing prison.

Damon wiped a tear and then got up as he walked over to Agatha's magic mirrors. Using them he could see the members of both teams. He felt for them and he and Bryce had done what ever they could to help them during this hard time. They had all been through a lot and now they too had to face the reality of their victory and deal with it however they could. His thoughts wondered as he focused on the first mirror.

_**Dark Python, Salem, Portal, Dark Clock and Dark Drain**_

Lucy France sat down and smiled at the four teens in front of her. After the memorial services they had held for the fallen friends, loved ones and comrades from both teams Wanda and a few of the others had done what they could for her and the children since they had suffered the most. As they days went by it got a little better but it was still tough. Wanda and the rest of Salem-X thought that the best way to continue on was to have Lucy hold grief sessions with the children since she had been a counselor and now shared a bond with the children.

When they had arrived back at the mansion all seven teens had been released from the Ozma Stone but were in comas. With a little bit of help from the magic users they had broke the spell and tragically found out that the Ozma Stone had claimed its three souls while taking the life of another. One of those souls had been her son, Emmit the mutant called Emp.

The children had grieved hard for the loss of their friend, especially since they had shared a special bond with him, one that she never had the chance to have. She had felt guilty for giving him up but was given a second chance to save him and be apart of his life. She had failed to do both. The Ozma Stone had taken his life and she would never have a chance to be with her son again. The pain of a mother's loss was unbearable, but becoming like a mother to these others kids helped make it easier for not only her but them also.

They had a lot more to cope with then she did. She had lost a son she barely knew, but they had lost him too, who was a friend that they had gotten to know and had bonded with. On top of that, they had lost two others that were close to them while another of them had been altered. It was a lot for a bunch of kids to deal with but she was doing her best to help them deal with what happened.

It appeared that the Ozma Stone had chosen her son along with Salem and Dark Claw. They would have died instantly but their special bond along with Link's powers keeping them connected to each other, had kept Emp and Salem from crossing over right away. Because Dark Claw, Goblyn had not been apart of that bond been taken right away. Subconsciously, Link used his powers to try and hold on to his two friends but the green wave that pulsed out after the explosion of the Ozma Stone had a devastating effect.

At a mentally vulnerable state, the wave had fried Artie's mind causing him to become brain dead while losing his hold on his two friends. Knowing death was near; Artie sent one last blast of his powers through his friends merging with their special bond. The outcome helped save one friend but wasn't enough to save the other, her son. Artie's death had saved Salem but it had also altered him too.

Salem, as his soul was beginning to be taken from his body found his powers along with Link's powers merging with Emp's powers. He had sensed Goblyn's body and was able to mind jump into it causing him to live as it left the Ozma Stone thinking it had taken two souls when it had only taken one. When Salem woke up in Goblyn's body, he found out that the green pulse wave mixed with Link's final power thrust had done more than allow him to mind jump and survive. It had changed him and his powers.

Moments after waking up Salem had managed to shift back to his human form while his old body mutated a little to resemble Goblyn. Everyone thought it was odd but made it a little easier when it came time to bury Laura's sister. This wasn't the only change Salem discovered, it seemed his powers had been affected also. His abilities had been altered and changed.

After transporting his mind into Goblyn's body, he no longer had the ability to mind swap. That genetic mutation remained in his old body forever. He was stuck in this one forever. Goblyn's mutation had been turning into a monster. His cat curse had been altered and combined with Goblyn's mutation. He was given his old body back but he could transform into a form like Goblyn's where he had her strength and claws. He also, in that form still had the "can't die" curse but found he had trouble controlling his actions and found it very hard to turn back.

He felt weird turning into something that resembled Laura's sister but she was learning to deal with that. It was hard for her to have lost her sister to only find her again and then lose her again. She figures at least a part of her sister still lives on through Sam, as did the others who died. It seemed that Link's powers and the green wave had one other affect on him. It had given a part of Link's and Emp's powers to him.

It seemed that when Sam was in human form he could sense things like Emp did and could link telepathically with Laura like Link used to. It seemed that the mental power only worked on Laura sense she had been part of their bond. It also appeared since his sister and Leech were temporarily part of the final link with Artie and they both had a connection with them he could link with them too.

It was weird for Sam and Laura to mourn the loss of her sister and their friends but they had gained two new friends. His sister and Artie's friend Leech. They both were glad to be with him and Laura too. They had even talked about, if it was allowed after everything settled down, that they stay here and join Salem-X. His sister had even dropped her Dark Warrior name and decided to call herself Time Witch. Leech liked his new code name and kept it so it made his name Leech more like a real name since he had never known what his real name had been.

Damon smiled as he turned away from the mirror. The children and Lucy were doing some good for each other. The healing had begun and he knew they would all be just fine. No matter what is intentions may be or what the future held for his team, he knew Ling and Leech would stay here. As for Lucy, he wasn't quite sure what she intended to do; only time would tell. He nodded and glanced over to the next mirror.

_**VivaMuerte & Dark Cape**_

Both Tandy and Tyrone had been long time friends and comrades until Talla tore their worlds apart. Now they were reunited and dealing with the after effects of what had happened. Both Tandy and Tyrone had been possessed by a spirit of the Salem Seven. Tandy had become Gazelle while Tyrone had become Vakume. Even though the spirits had been returned to the underworld and they had been changed back, they hadn't gone unchanged.

Tandy had been hurt in the battle as Gazelle. When she converted back to Tandy, both her legs and arms had been broken. Normally she would heal but her powers had been affected. Like all who had been possessed by the Salem Seven, there had been after effects. It seemed even though the spirits had been vanquished form their bodies, the Salem Seven's powers had merged with their own powers.

It seemed when Tandy called on her powers, she couldn't heal herself she just increased her strength and agility. She would have to wait till her bones healed naturally. As for her light daggers, when they hit an opponent, it boosted their strength. For now she could no longer heal, but she like everyone else hoped these were just temporary effects and would fade. No one was sure though and even the most extensive magical tests couldn't explain it.

Tyrone's powers had been changed too. He could no longer tap into his dark power and teleport. When he opened his cloak he could only create a large Vakume. He hated it and hoped it wouldn't be permanent. He really missed his teleporting powers. Despite this, his main concern was Tandy and that's what he would focus on for now.

Tyrone was just glad she was going to be okay and was back in his life. He had missed his friends as much as he knew she had missed him. He had tried to talk her into being Dagger again and leaving with him, but she liked it here and wanted to stay and for now liked her new codename. She had asked him to stay but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had never felt comfortable with teams and had only joined this one to save Tandy.

He had decided to go back to being called Cloak but was undecided about which team to stay with or if he should go back to being on his own. For now he would stay here to look after Tandy, but whatever he decided he just hoped he could keep Tandy a part of it. He looked down and patted her hand as she slept. So much had changed but yet so much had stayed the same too.

Damon rubbed his eyes as he moved away from the mirror. He felt for Cloak and was just as unsure of what he would do as Cloak was. He knew the man loved a woman who only ever saw him as a best friend. What would be more painful, leaving her and disappointing her while his heart ached to be with her or staying and making her happy while breaking his heart watching her give her heart to another. Damon hated those kinds of choices and sighed as he looked deep into the next mirror.

_**SilverFlame, Talisman and Dark Priestess**_

Mike smiled as he sat with Illyana and his daughter Elizabeth. Of course his smile was glowing deep on the inside. He almost felt guilty that such tragedy had helped give him so much. For a brief moment Illyana had been reunited with her brother that she had thought was dead. The loss had hit her hard and it didn't help that Wade was too wrapped up in his personal issues to spare time for her. But he had also suffered being one of the only members that had been very close to the kids and then losing two of them. These loses had helped them both grow closer to each other as they mourned together.

They had additional help and positive support from his daughter, Elizabeth. After all this time of wondering if he would ever see her again, they were reunited. He had a lot of conflicting emotions. He was glad to have her in his life again, but he was angry at the fact Mistress X promised to help him find her when the whole time it was her that had taken her from him. Well, not her per say but an evil spirit named Talla. A part of him said to leave, but another part loved his new friends and the children.

He didn't know what to do, but for now his daughter said to wait till everything calms down and then they could reevaluate things. He has decided to go back to being called Shaman and Elizabeth has gone back to being called Talisman. They wouldn't make no rash decisions and focus on helping everyone heal, especially SilverFlame. Mike wanted to be there for her.

Illyana was having some problems coping with the second death of her brother but she was most thrown by being possessed again, first as the Dark Child and now by Reptilla. Like last time her powers had been messed with. It seems when she transforms into her steel or demon form her body and arms become snakes. In steel form she wasn't as fast moving the steel snakes and in demon form she couldn't summon her sword with snake hands. All this plus the problems with Wade have left her needing someone and Mike was glad to be there for her, growing closer.

Damon knew that those three would be okay. He felt the loss of Dark Steel, but he like the others had all been living on borrowed time. Each day living their second chance was a mystical blessing. As much as he felt the pain he was starting to feel the belonging to both teams. He was starting to wonder if there was a way to combine both teams. Would it work? Would they want it? Time would tell. Damon slowly moved over to the next mirror and looked in.

_**Scarlet Eagle, Dark Arrow and Tyllas**_

Tyllas sat back watching the two brothers visit. Jason had not been very attentive to her, but she understood. They had a very tragic past and now they were together again. Tyllas knew that soon Jason would be back in her arms giving her all his attention, but for now he had to focus on the rebuilding of her relationship with his brother Ward. Which seemed like it was going well, despite their history.

From what Tyllas understood was that Jason's brother Ward had died many years ago. Both brothers had both been given similar powers but Jason had become American Eagle and went the path of good while Ward went the side of evil. That evil led Ward to joining some evil man called Klaw and ended with him being shot. After building from that tragic experience, Jason had sworn to do right by his people and had come to terms with his brother and his death.

Now Ward was back. Jason had been reluctant to accept him, but he swears he had turned a new leaf. After getting a second chance at life, Ward has pledged to walk the honorable and righteous path. The more the brothers talked the more they began to bond and Tyllas could see the good in both of them. This bonding almost made her wish she could go back and see her family and fellow Ferrons.

This made her wonder about their future. Jason, now that his debt to Agatha was released, was pondering whether to stay or go back to the tribe. Ward had also said that as much as he liked the hero life he would go back if Jason didn't want to. Damon had said he could release the "other brother" spell Talla had cast or fix it so that they thought the "other brother" had always been Ward and he had never died or been evil. The choice was up to them. Talla liked Salem-X but she would go wherever Jason went.

Tyllas had been noticing some strange things about her and her powers. Hearing the voices and the strange things she had witnessed with plants. She wanted to talk to Jason about this, but he and his brother had their own problems with their powers so she chose to keep it to herself a bit longer. It seemed, like the other members who had been possessed, Jason and Ward had their powers altered too.

Jason's strength and invulnerability had increased. So much that he had to go slow and watch himself. Just by trying to open a door e had ripped it off its hinges. He was almost afraid to touch anything or her. Now Ward, his mystical bow and arrow no longer worked. Instead, he could generate and fire off powerful arrows made of black water. He was trying to get used to it and for now decided to keep his Dark Arrow codename till he decided what he was going to do with his life.

Damon wasn't sure what to think of these three. He knew both brothers wanted to stay but they knew one of them should return to the village. It would be a hard choice, especially if Jason left because Tyllas would go with and his people may not accept her. In the end, it might be nice for both to remain. Damon shivered as he walked away and looked in on the last mirror. This would be the most awkward of the family and team reunions and the most unpredictable.

_**Crimson Witch, Magnus & Dark Bolt**_

Wanda stared at her son and her son's father. There had been a lot of talking, shouting and crying in the last few days. The other members of the team had been handling things on their own and had chosen to leave them alone. It was a lot for all of them to deal with and hard to believe. It seemed Agatha had made quite the mess of their lives.

Wanda had always felt a strange sense of loss. Like something wasn't quite right in her head. The one thing she was sure of was that Agatha had something to do with it. After Vision had been destroyed she had left the Avengers and agreed to join Agatha's team. This would give her a chance to watch the woman and find the secret she knew Agatha had been hiding. Boy, what a secret it had been.

Not only had Agatha or this so called Talla spirit, been responsible for causing tragic events to recruit the members of Salem-X but had in the process destroyed her ex-husband and messed with her family again. This time, she hadn't even remembered the family that they messed with. It seems they had gotten her pregnant and then stole her child, Wade.

It appeared that she had been recruited to help in some battle that resulted in the heroes teaming up with the villains and being gone for a year. In that time, Agatha had tricked her and the villain Electro to fall in love and get pregnant. All so she could steal her twins. The plan went wrong when they teleported back during her labor and she only gave birth to one child, Wade. To cover this up and protect Wade, Agatha had lost him in another dimension and then had Dr. Strange erase Wanda's memory along with everyone else's on Earth. Wanda knew a trip to the good doctor would be in her near future.

She had never been angrier but yet she felt the comfort of knowing that she had found the secret, she had found her son. There was nothing worse then the loss of a child and no one knew that liek Wanda. She hoped that her relationship would change for the better and that they could grow closer. Wade was hoping for the same. He had always felt a connection to this Earth and was glad to find it was because he had been born here and that this was his true home. He, like Wanda was angry at Agatha for robbing them of Wade's childhood.

Wade had been raised in a demon dimension by an alternate version of Agatha. This realities Agatha spelled her last name Harkus. She had named him Wade and gave him her last name. He took his codename form a bracelet that said Magnus. Wanda and Wade had guessed that was his middle name. He had been named after his grandfather and Wanda's father Eric Magnus Lehnsherr. It seemed evil fathers ran in the family.

Maxwell Dillon sat in a holding cell, being he was the escaped criminal Electro. He, like them found this hard to believe but he too now had his memories of being with Wanda and of her being with child. Unlike Wanda, he didn't care that he didn't have the memories of the missing year yet. What he cared about was what it now meant to him that he had a son, a son with the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda wanted nothing to do with him and wanted to ship him off to prison, but that was not what Wade wanted. He didn't know of Maxwell's past. Al he knew was this was his father and he wanted a chance to get to know him. Having found his parents and a sense of belonging he no longer seemed so bitter or angry. He was becoming a new person. The decision of what to do with Electro would have to be made soon, but not till Wade was ready.

Despite what Wanda had done, Wanda still felt like she was needed here with Salem-X. She knew Wade wanted to remain with the team and Wanda felt maybe she should stay to and lead them. She was still uncertain what Damon's intentions were or what his team would do or want but she was preparing herself for that discussion. Some changes were coming for Salem-X and she wasn't sure what they would be.

Wanda sighed as she thought about Vision. He had been known as Dark Bot, saved and fixed by Damon only to have been completely erased and memory wiped by the Ozma Stone's green pulse wave. Vision's body was now an empty shell. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Steve, Tony or the others about him? Or should she let them continue thinking he was dead since now he was again? For now, she kept his robotic body encased in her room till she decided what to do and things got figured out here.

It seemed on top of all this, Wanda and Wade had both been possessed by Talla's children the Salem Seven. Even with them being freed of the possession, their powers had been altered just like the others. It seemed now that when Wanda tried to cast a spell or hex bolt it had more of a vertigo effect than probability and witchcraft. It made things complicated for her. As for Wade, he could only create and throw various sizes of thorns from his hands that sent volts of electricity on impact. Hopefully this was only temporary.

Damon walked away from the mirrors as he left the new family to their thoughts. He knew Maxwell had been in prison, but he had proven himself. If he chose to reform and want to stay a Dark Warrior he would back that decision, no matter what Wanda or the others might say. He knew that there would be time to figure out all this later. He could feel it. This was only the calm. A storm was coming.

His sister's true vision was one of a great evil and he felt it coming. He knew all of them would be needed to fight whatever was coming. When it was over, then it might be easier to decide where they al should go from there. Until then, he just wished they would all be ready when the time came.

"My dear sister, if your still in there I hope you can hear me. I will do everything I can to help you and keep your team together. The Talla curse will end with you and the Harkness line will continue on and become great again," Damon said smiling at the body of his sister in the mystical prison.

Damon started to walk away from his sister when the whole mansion began to shake. Damon could feel something strong and hot building under his feet. It was starting, he could feel it. Wanda's voice boomed over the com system throughout the whole mansion just as he was about to call her.

"Attention Salem-X and Dark Warriors. We need to take evasive maneuvers. Salem senses that we all need to get out of the mansion now!" Wanda screamed as her voice was cut off.

Damon began to cast a spell as he felt a strange glow upon his face. He looked to see his sister's body glowing a bright fiery red. Damon muttered a powerful phrase as suddenly the whole room filled with fire. That room was not the only room to burst into flame. At that same moment, the Salem-X mansion exploded as a massive beam of fire poured up from the ground and high up into the sky burning it red. The Storm had begun.

**Next: Read Demon Storm #1 – Part One of Demon Storm**

**Then be back here for Issue #17 – Demon Storm – Part Two **


	19. Demon Storm Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #17 – Demon Storm – Part Two**

_**Outside of What Remains of the Salem-X Mansion**_

In a magical flash Damon appeared outside the mansion. He had barely cast the teleportation spell in time. He looked over his shoulder and saw his sister's body upon the grass still in her mystical prison. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had escaped the fire but could still feel the heat. He turned back towards the source of hot discomfort. He almost screamed in agony for not being able to teleport anyone but him and his sister, but fell silent at what he was witnessing.

The mansion was gone. In its place was a giant beam of fire that erupted from the depths of the earth reaching straight up into the heavens. The sky above was quickly changing from blue to red. Damon knew this was not good, not good at all. His very bones told him that this was the beginning of the great big evil that his sister foresaw as a child. He looked around to see if anyone else had managed to escape the great inferno.

"This can't be good, can it?" Bryce asked as he walked out of the beam of fire untouched.

"No, and the fact that you're here in front of me says that this is pure magic," Damon said, glad for his friends immunity to magic.

"What is it?" Bryce asked.

"I fear it's a pillar of flame used to create the Demogram," Damon Harkness said.

"What's a Demogram?" Bryce asked.

"It's a powerful pentagram spell used by demons," a voice called out from behind the two men.

Damon turned to see that the voice had belonged to Shaman. Following behind him was SilverFlame and his daughter Talisman. Magic flickered around the three as Talisman's teleportation spell faded. Damon was glad to see that at least three more had made it out alive. He just hoped that the others had found a way as well.

"The fact that today started the Demonitacle Eclipse and this thing shows up means something big is trying to cross over to our realm," Talisman said.

"Something big?" Bryce asked as he stared up into the sky.

"Yes, when the Demogram is used during the Demonitacle Eclipse it grants its caster the power to enter what ever realm they choose. It's a free pass and no amount of power or magic can prevent you from coming through," Damon said.

"Have you seen the others?" SilverFlame asked as she looked around.

"Not yet, but I'm afraid we may be it. In order for the Demogram to work, innocent life must be taken within the fire. The fact that the beam of fire has not gone out and the sky is turning red means at least one person had to have died during the eruption," Damon said, glancing away from the others.

"I'm betting by the look of the sky we have to assume these have gone up all over the world to create the Demogram," Talisman said.

"The others can't be dead," Shaman said as he held SilverFlame.

"Look!" Bryce shouted as they all looked up towards the top of the beam of fire.

A giant blue cloak was flapping open and appeared to be screaming with a man's voice. Wrapped tightly on the back of the cloak was a brightly glowing figure. It appeared that the flames from the beam being sucked into the cloak itself instead of touching the two figures. Once they were free form the beam of fire, the cloak went limp and the glowing figure blinked out. Both began to fall rapidly to the ground.

"It's Cloak and VivaMuerte, we've got to catch them," Illyana shouted.

In quick movements, Damn Harkness and Elizabeth Twoyoungmen sent spells upward to meet the two falling mutants. Both Cloak and VivaMuerte suddenly became weightless and slowly floated safely to the ground. Shaman and the others quickly ran up to them and helped them sit up.

"We made it," Tandy whispered looking at everyone.

"How did you guys manage to get out?" Illyana asked.

"We got the alarm and I felt the pressure coming from under my feet. I used my cloak to grab and hold Tandy to my back while opening it to its full potential hoping to get it to teleport. When the fire erupted I noticed my cloak's vacuum sucked the fire into it and away from us," Cloak said.

"We were surrounded by fire, but it seemed any that came near us was automatically sucked into the vacuum of the cloak. I could tell it was draining on Tyrone so I used my powers to make me strong to hold on and daggers of light into Tyrone to increase his strength and ability," Tandy said.

"I knew we were safe but for how long, I wasn't sure. So I used the vacuum to propel us up and to the side hoping we would eventually come out the side of this thing, and we did," Cloak said.

"Sam, no!" A sobbing voice came out of no where.

They all turned to see a portal opening and four figures walking out. Leech and Sam's sister Ling stepped out following Lucy France as she supported Laura Dean who was crying hysterically. Mike ran up to them as the portal closed from behind them. Mike took Laura in his arms and looked at Lucy.

"What happened? Where's Sam?" Mike asked.

"He sacrificed his life to save us," Lucy said as tears ran down her face.

"Sam sensed something coming and made me open a portal. Everyone was through but me and Sam. The floor began to erupt with fire and Sam knew there wasn't time, so he shoved me through so the portal would close immediately to prevent the fire from following through. Oh Sam," Laura cried in Mike's arm.

"It must have been Sam's life the beam took," Damon said.

"We would have been here sooner but it took us awhile to calm Laura enough to find and open a portal to bring us back here," Ling said trying to hold back her tears and be strong.

"You think any of the others could have survived by chance like they did?" Illyana asked Mike.

"It's possible," Mike said looking at his daughter and then Damon.

"Elizabeth, pool your magic with mine and see if we can't lock on and find anyone else," Damon said.

They knew it was a long shot but they had to try. They began casting spells to see if they could find any of the others. After a few minutes they saw their magical force pulling something out of the beam of fire. They couldn't believe it, it was a bubble of some sort surrounding Wanda, Wade and Maxwell. The bolts coming from Wanda's hands were having a vertigo type effect on the fire. Any fire that neared them seemed to warp and distort and move away form them making a protective bubble around them.

"Wanda! Wade!" Everyone seemed to cheer at the same time.

"Thank, God. With the way my powers are that was about all I Could do and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to hold it," Wanda sighed as she collapsed onto the ground.

"What is that?" Maxwell asked pointing at the beam of fire.

They turned to see a weird giant plant-like pod being pulled out of the fire. As the pod touched the ground it slowly began to open and shrink. In the middle of the pod were Scarlet Eagle, Dark Arrow and Tyllas. The odd thing was that Tyllas had a glazed look in her eyes and she appeared to be one with the plant pod. Tyllas then came to as the plant shrunk and vanished into the ground.

"Did she do that?" Wade asked staring at the trio.

"Yes, it was amazing. Just as the fire was about to consume us, Tyllas stood up and raised her arms and we were suddenly engulfed by this giant plant," Dark Arrow said.

"I didn't know she could so that?" Scarlet Eagle said.

"Neither did I, Jason. Ever since I came to your world I had started hearing voices. They kept getting stronger and then I was having strange reactions to plants. Right before the fire, I started hearing warnings about the fire coming.

"As I reached out with my mind I realized I was talking to the plant life of this planet. I then made contact with a plant that was resistant to fire. I then reached out and made the plant come through the ground and grow around us. It absorbed the fire and turned it to oxygen for us on the inside," Tyllas rambled.

"I wish you would have told me about this," Scarlet Eagle said.

"I know, but I was afraid you might think something was wrong with me," Tyllas said.

"It seems the wings weren't the only mutant power you manifested when you came here," Jason said as he reassured her with a kiss.

"It appears we all made it but one," Wanda said glancing at Laura and Ling.

"Wait, something else is coming out of the fire," Ward said.

They saw a monster like creature coming out of the fire. As the beam of magic pulled it out they could see it incinerate and then reform. It kept doing that until it was clear from the fire. The monster lay on the ground, unmoving.

"It's Sam," Portal screamed.

As she neared the creature burst to life and moved to attack her. Leech ran up and pointed his hands at the creature. The wind shifted as an invisible blast hit the creature turning it back into Sam. Thanks to Leech, his powers had been shut off and he automatically changed back to human form. Sam smiled as Laura hugged him tight.

"It's the curse. When in animal form he can't die. When he got incinerated he died and powered the beam, but then he reformed. I just can't imagine he pain he went through and how many times he died and came back while in there," Mike said.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked her brother.

"Yeah, honestly I don't remember anything after the first time I died," Sam said.

"So what is going on here," Wanda asked Damon after they had all taken a few minutes to recoup and share in the joy of everyone surviving.

"The mansion was destroyed by a pillar of fire," Damon said as he and the Twoyoungmen's got everyone up to speed to what was happening.

"So how do we break the Demogram and stop whatever is coming through?" Wade asked.

"It can't. The only way to close and get rid of it is to kill the creature that summoned it," Damn said.

"How can we do that? The creature that enters is granted god-like powers," Elizabeth said.

"Only when it crosses through at the end of the cycle. Whatever is coming is coming through at the beginning. Instead f getting go-like powers at the end of the cycle, it will not be given extra powers but it is probably unaware that it will also be made mortal, thus killable," Shaman said.

"Then we need to find this creature and stop it before it can do anymore damage," Wanda said.

"Any ideas on how we do that?" Wade asked.

"Sam, you can sense things right?" Damon asked as he began creating a map out of thin air.

"Yes," Sam answered realizing what Damon was up to.

"Whatever comes through must do so at the center of the Demogram. It will burst through and land upon the ground below that. Point to it on the map," Damon said.

Sam concentrated and tried to sense where the creature would come through. "There," Sam pointed on the map.

"That can't be," Shaman said.

"It appears that our creature will be making its appearance right on top of the Statue of Liberty," Wanda said.

"Then we better get moving," Scarlet Eagle said as a piece of flaming rock it the ground beside him causing it to explode in a burst of fire.

"What's that?" Leech asked as they all looked up into the sky as pieces of flaming rock began to fall from the sky.

"The pillars have all been made now beams of fire are connecting the points creating the Demogram. The beams of fire are literally cutting through the sky. Those flaming rocks are pieces of the sky falling," Damon said.

"So the sky is falling?" Laura asked.

"For now, it won't last long. Once the Demogram is complete it will stop. We don't have much time, we need to go," Damon said.

"HORSEMEN RISE" A voice boomed trough the world.

The ground shook as the body of Mistress X began to glow. The mystical prison exploded and her body floated up above them. Agatha screamed as fire shot from here eyes and mouth. In a flash Agatha was gone and a woman with red skin, horns and a devil-like tail. The woman laughed as fire danced in her eyes.

"Agatha?" Wanda asked.

"Talla!" Damon swore.

"You fools, I'm neither. I am Na'Talla, one of the Horsemen of Hell. In turn for my soul and sworn allegiance to Semaj, I've been granted great power. Now I will kill you before joining my lord by his side," Na'Talla said as she waved her hands sending a heat wave at them.

The heat wave hit them all as VivaMuerte, SilverFlame, Scarlet Eagle, Crimson Witch, Magnus, Cloak and Dark Arrow hunched over with pain as they screamed. Na'Talla jerked her hands as a colored glowing orb was ripped out of each of them. The glowing orb then collided with a piece of falling sky and seven loud explosions went off. When the smoke cleared the orbs and flaming sky pieces were gone. In their place floated seven familiar figures that now had red skin and fiery eyes.

"The Salem Seven," Damon swore as he prepared a spell.

"Yes, my children are reborn. You may have thought you killed them but enough of their souls clung to you for me to rip them out and have them reborn in Semaj's power," Na'Talla said as her children hovered behind her.

"It appears there is an upside to this. Our powers are back to normal," Tandy said as she glowed and ripped off her casts to reveal her self-healed arms and legs.

"I'm loving this," Wade smiled as electricity crackled around her hands.

"We don't have time for this. Wanda, take your team and the children and head to New York. My team will hold off the Horseman and her minions," Damon said.

"No, that witch killed our friends and we want to take her down," Portal said as her hands began to glow and Sam, Ling and Leech moved next to her.

"I can't allow this," Damon said.

"As much as I agree with you, they are grown and have proven themselves able to fight," Wade said nodding at Mike.

"I don't like it," Wanda said.

"I say we stand and stand together. For Artie, Goblyn, Peter, Victor and for Emmit," Dark Python said.

"I'll right, together," Wanda and Damon nodded as Salem-X and the Dark Warriors powered up and faced their enemy.

"I will enjoy watching you all die," Na'Talla laughed as she cast another spell.

Eight pieces of the falling sky became giant demon-like horses with fire for wings. The flying horses also had fire as their mains and tails. Their eyes glowed with fire as smoke blew out of their noses as they snorted. Na'Talla and her seven spawns each mounted a horse and faced the heroes. With one last motion, Na'Talla created hundreds of fiery demon bats from the remaining pieces of falling sky.

"Kill them," Na'Talla shouted as her forces dove at Crimson Witch and her comrades.

**Next: Issue #18 – Demon Storm – Part Ten – Final battle with Na'Talla**

**Check out the following issues as the other Horsemen of Hell make their move:**

**Salem-X #17 & 18 – Demon Storm Part Ten**

**New Exiles #16 & 17 – Demon Storm Part Three & Eleven**

**Power Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Four & Twelve**

**Wild Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Five & Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Six & Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #14 & 15 – Demon Storm Part Seven & Fifteen**

**X-Calibur # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Eight & Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Nine & Seventeen**

**Then Read: Demon Storm #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion **


	20. Demon Storm Part Ten

**Salem-X**

**Issue #18 – Demon Storm – Part Ten**

_**Outside of What Remains of the Salem-X Mansion**_

"Cloak, watch out," VivaMuerte shouted as she called on her powers and sent daggers of light into a bunch of fiery demon bats.

"Thanks, Tandy. Seems those bats from hell can't withstand the light of good," Cloak said as the bats that had been hit snuffed out and vanished.

"We can't even get an advantage on that witch and her children with all these bats flying around," Damon said sending a spell that caused the bats coming near him to explode into dust.

"I really don't see what you're complaining about," Bryce said as each bat that touched him fizzled out and reverted back to dust.

"I really hate your immunity to magic," Damon laughed at his friend and companion.

"This is not a laughing matter, focus would you?" Crimson Witch said as called forth her powers.

Thanks to her time as Blood Witch her powers had evolved. Her mutant powers and skill for witchcraft had merged and grown. She could basically do magic without speaking or casting spells. She just focused on what she wanted to do and her mutant powers and craft worked together to cause the effect that she desired. In this case, energy bolts forms and hit a bunch of bats causing them to explode into dust.

"My children, enough toying around. Finish them," Na'Talla the Horsemen of Hell once known as Agatha Harkness and Talla said.

The seven red skinned beings on flying demon horseback known as the Salem Seven dove at the heroes below. Vakume approached Cloak and shot blasts of fire at him from his horse's mouth. Cloak leapt up and out of the way and landed near Vakume, calling forth his powers. His cloak came to life and sucked Vakume and his horse right into the dark void within the cloak. Cloak smiled as he closed his cloak shut on the demon spawn.

"That's one down," VivaMuerte smiled at her friend.

"Yes, and…AGH!" Cloak began to respond and was cut off by agonizing pain.

Tandy gasped as she saw Cloak burst into flame and then explode. In moments the fire and smoke seemed to be sucked into an invisible vacuum until in a fiery pop the vacuum closed leaving Vakume laughing over the very human and severely burned Cloak and what was left of a singed and burnt cloak right next him. Tandy had never seen her friend look so powerless and human and she knew he was hurt badly.

"Tyrone!" VivaMuerte screamed as she flew and landed an enhanced kick to Vakume sending him flying backwards several feet.

VivaMuerte knew she didn't have much time. Tyrone's skin was already blistering and he was barely breathing. She called forth her powers and placed her hands on his chest. Light erupted form her hands and engulfed her friend. She had healed him just enough to stop the blistering and ensure he would live before a strong force sent her flying away from him.

Brutacus laughed as his punch had sent the glowing girl flying. He now looked down at the injured man below him and raised his foot to finish what Vakume started. Just before he could land the blow he was hit by two arrows, one in the chest and the other right between his eyes. He roared as he burst into flames and then was no more.

"Remember, don't pull your punches. They are just manifestations of demon magic, they are not live beings," Dark Arrow shouted as he drew another arrow and looked for another to take down.

"My son, you shall pay for that," Na'Talla screamed as she flew at Dark Arrow welding her hands in the air as fiery magic formed around them.

"Time to end this," Portal said as she called forth her powers causing a portal to open and Na'Talla to fly her horse right into it and vanish as it closed behind her.

"You could be dangerous. Time to fry you like I did the man in the cloak," Vakume said as he came up behind Portal calling forth his fiery vacuum.

"Laura," Salem screamed as he jumped pushing Laura out of the way and taking the blast.

A fiery vacuum exploded around Salem and when is vanished back into Vakume the fried form of Salem lay upon the ground. Vakume looked down and laughed as Laura screamed in terror. Laura was about to lose it when she realized that the body on the ground wasn't Sam but the form of Goblyn. She smiled as the burned skin vanished and the creature's eyes came to life. Goblyn leapt up and slashed open Vakume's throat with his claws. Vakume tried to scream as he vanished in a burst of flame.

"Oh, Sam," Laura cried as the creature turned and darted for her.

"Down boy," Leech shouted as he called forth his powers sending a wave at Goblyn reverting him back to Sam.

"Thanks Leech" Sam said as Laura helped him to his feet.

"Dark Drain, start focusing that power and weaken these demons," Damon shouted.

Leech focused and sent out a pulse wave and al the bats within a certain radius snuffed out and turned back to dust. Seeing that they had originally been dust, he could send out concentrated pulses and take them out. Leech kept this up greatly reducing the risk of the bats to his friends while they battled the remaining members of Salem Seven.

"That freak needs to die," Hydron said moving his horse towards Dark Drain.

Hydron called forth his powers and instead of water, a fiery liquid shot from his left arm and headed for Leech. Out of nowhere, Dark Bolt leapt out and shoved Leech out of the way taking the blast himself. The fiery liquid hit his right arm and disintegrated it away. Maxwell screamed as Tandy moved to his side.

'I cant' make it grow back, but at least I can close the wound and remove the pain," VivaMuerte said using what energy she had left to help Dark Bolt and then move on to try and find her way back to where Cloak might be.

"I don't take kindly to people hurting my dad," Magnus said as he called forth his powers and whispered an incantation.

Electricity shot from his hands and formed a giant arrow. The arrow made of electricity flew at Hydron hitting him dead in the chest. Electricity flowed through his body as he vanished in a burst of flame. Magnus ran over and helped his dad to his feet. Wanda stood there and watched for a moment and shook her head in amazement.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Wanda called out to the man once known as Electro.

"Hey, it worked for Black Cat, Sandman and others. Maybe fighting the side of good is rubbing off on me," Maxwell Dillon winced as he cupped the stump on his right with his left hand.

"We have two down, we need to bring these bastard spawns down and get to New York fast," Damon said as he calls his magic and sends a magical ball of fire at Gazelle.

"You will all pay for the death of our brothers and mother," Gazelle snarled as she leapt out of the way leaving a faint fiery trail behind her.

"Time we put these animals where they belong," Magnus laughed as he called forth his powers and trapped Gazelle in an electrical cage.

"Time to put her down," Dark Arrow said taking aim and releasing two arrows at the caged Gazelle.

"Seems you're all wrong. Not only am I not dead, but no one will be caged or put down but you," a voice boomed above them as the arrows exploded in a magical fire.

"She's back," Crimson Witch swore as she turned towards the voice.

Na'Talla stepped through a magical portal in time to stop the arrows. She then waved her hands and sent out two magical spells. One hit Magnus with a magical force sending him flying backwards causing the release of Gazelle while the other blast hit Dark Arrow pinning him to a tree in a mystical cage of sorts. Scarlet Eagle ran to his brother's side and jumped back as the touch of the barrier repelled him.

"I don't know what she's doe to him, but my enhanced hearing is picking up breathing. He's alive," Scarlet Eagle called out to the others.

"He won't be for long, for I have chosen him as my sacrificial gift to Semaj," Na'Talla laughed as she sent magical fire at Scarlet Eagle.

"Jason," Tyllas called out as she tapped into her new powers.

A tree bent down and swatted Scarlet Eagle out of harms way. Tyllas then turned and summed all her strength as giant vines erupted from the earth and shot out at Na'Talla. The evil Horseman of Hell looked with wide eyes as she was soon snarled by the vines and then quickly entombed by the green plants. Tyllas felt the strain as she kept calling vine after vine to create many layers to Na'Talla's green leaf prison.

"Nice work," Jason winked at his lover.

"I was afraid of this," Damon said as he disposed of more demon bats.

"Afraid of what?" Crimson Witch asked as she created a wind gust that sent dozens of demon bats into the beam of fire.

"He's referring to the sacrifice. Eight must die to open the gate," Shaman answered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked suddenly looking at his brother.

"As legend states, those chosen to be Horsemen of Hell are given two tasks. Create the beams of fire to form the pattern over the sky and to select and offer up the life of a hero in worship to their new master casing the gate to open," Talisman said sending off a spell that deflects Thornn's fiery spikes.

"Yes and their spilled blood upon the great lady's crown will turn her red causing the torch she bares to burst into flame. A flame so strong it will pierce the sky and the center of the gateway opening the way for Semaj and his demon army to storm the Earth," Na'Talla laughed as she deflected the spells sent at her from Damon, Wanda and Elizabeth.

"Bring them on, I've been fighting demons my whole life," SilverFlame said as she switched forms killing demon bats with her hellfire sword or her bare steel hands.

"Oh, I will but first I must end your advantage," Na'Talla said summoning her magic.

Before any one could react a strong magical blast hit the ground near Dark Drain causing him to fly through the air and hit a large tree. The force knocked him out cold. She then turned to see VivaMuerte preparing to place her hands back on barely living Cloak. With a mutter of words a strong wind knocked Tandy away from Tyrone. Then with one fast swoop Na'Talla ripped up the earth. Everyone gasped at Tandy's screams of pain.

"Tandy!" Magnus called out as he saw his teammate lying on the ground. Both hands crushed under giant boulders pinning her to the ground. Her screams didn't last long as the shock and pain caused her to soon pass out.

"She took out our drainer and healer," Dark Python said as she tried to control the fiery snakes Reptilla had for arms.

"You can't control me, for my snakes are powered by hell's fire," Reptilla said as fire shout out of her hand's snake mouths.

Dark Python tripped and knew she wasn't going to get out of the way in time. She began to close her eyes when she felt a strange sensation. She looked and saw Reptilla and the fire blasts moving at a very slow pace. Dark Python easily stepped out of harms way as time sped up again.

"Thanks, Ling," Dark Python said waving at Time Witch.

"It's time we end this," Damon said as Wanda nodded.

Talisman, Crimson Witch and Damon pooled their magic together and sent spell after spell upon the Horseman of Hell while Magnus and SilverFlame each used their powers and might to rid the boulders pinning their teammate and friend, VivaMuerte. Shaman looked at the group near Tandy and the Group taking on Na'Talla. He wasn't sure who to assist when he heard the kids. He turned to see Thornn and Gazelle teaming up on Portal and Salem. He chose his battle.

"I will not let anything further hurt you children," Shaman said becoming a giant dragon and sending the two Salem Seven members flying back away from the two kids with a swing of his tail.

"Thanks, Mike," Portal said as she used her powers to open a few small portals to send some demon bats out of sight.

"IT IS TIME!" A voice boomed from the pits of hell.

"As you wish, master," Na'Talla said as she sent a magical wave that sent all figures below to slam into the ground.

"I offer this soul to you, Semaj. All hail the Storm," Na'Talla said as she released a spell.

"No!" Jason shouted as he tried to reach out to his brother but was unable to move from the ground.

In a flash of fiery light Dark Arrow shot off and headed for New York. Na'Talla wished to stay and help her only remaining children finish off what was left of Salem-X but she knew she had to go to her master's side. She began to cast her spell when she felt a force grab her. She turned to see Damon and Wanda flying at her, magic armed and ready.

"You're going nowhere," Damon spat as he grabbed the demon woman in a magical hold.

"You will pay for what you did to me and my family," Wanda said adding her magic to Damon's.

"You fools; I'm a Horseman of Hell. Your powers are no match to those of Semaj," Na'Talla said as she seemed to draw power from the depths of Hell itself.

Fiery magic moved along the air as it reached Damon and Wanda. They could feel themselves getting hot and were unable to move. If they didn't do something fast they would burn alive. Wanda tried with all her might to use her powers but was unable to find the strength to do it. She held back her screams as she felt the blood in her body begin to boil. The end was coming and she knew it.

"I will not allow this," a voice said as a strong force released Wanda and Damon from the spell.

"Agatha?" Wanda and Damon both said as a spiritual form of Agatha Harkness appeared before them.

"Talla, your curse upon the Harkness family ends now," Agatha said as power erupted from her and engulfed the Horseman of Hell.

"No, you can't stop me. We are linked," Na'Talla laughed.

"If it takes both of us dieing to end your terror than so be it," Agatha said as she pushed with more power.

"Agatha, don't do this," Wanda said as she what Agatha was about to do.

"Wanda, do know that I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. My dear brother, watch after my grandchildren," Agatha said as she sent cast one final spell. "I love you."

"Agatha!" Damon screamed as the spell sent Wanda and Damon back towards the ground as Agatha turned to face her foe.

In a brilliant display of magic and light Agatha collided with Talla. In the next moment, Talla screamed as an explosion lit up the sky and Agatha and Talla were no more. Wanda and Damon hit the ground with ease and stared up at the sky. Damon placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder as tears moved down his face. His sister was gone and once again he had failed to protect her.

"What did she mean by grandchildren?" Wanda asked Damon.

"Not now, I must not let my sister's sacrifice be in vain. We must go to New York," Damon said preparing a massive teleporting spell.

"We have wounded and these remaining bats and Salem Seven spawn," Magnus said.

"I couple of us can handle what's left and tend to the wounded," Dark Python said as she transformed into a giant python and dove at Reptilla.

"Those of us that are strong enough need to go," Magnus said as he walked over with Tandy in his arms and placed her on the ground.

"For what were up against we need her and Leech," Damon said as he used his magic to revive Leech.

Wanda took his lead and used her powers on Tandy causing her power to kick in and heal. In a glowing light Tandy woke as her hands filled out and healed. Wanda knew others needed healing but they didn't have time. They had to go or more lives would pay and they had to avenge the sacrifice of Agatha Harkness.

"Ot Wen Kroy!" Damon commanded as a magical energy surrounded him, Salem, Portal, VivaMuerte, SilverFlame, Scarlet Eagle, Crimson Witch, Magnus, Dark Drain and Time Witch.

Shaman watched as the others vanished to go face the pending doom in New York and rescue Dark Arrow. A part of him felt jealousy and anger that he wasn't chosen to go along and be by their side and Illyana's side. As he looked around and saw Bryce tending to Dark Bolt and Cloak while Dark Python and Tyllas tried to hold their own against what was left of the bats and the four remaining members of Salem Seven, Vertigo, Gazelle, Thornn and Reptilla. He knew he was needed here too. He hoped they would all live to see each other again.

"Good luck," Shaman whispered out after his daughter, lover and teammates as he became a dragon and flew into battle.

**Next: Issue #19 – Demon Storm Aftermath**

**But first, check out the following issues for the final battles with the other Horsemen of Hell:**

**Salem-X #18 – Demon Storm Part Ten**

**New Exiles #17 – Demon Storm Part Eleven**

**Power Pack #14 – Demon Storm Part Twelve**

**Wild Pack #14 – Demon Storm Part Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #14 – Demon Storm Part Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #15 – Demon Storm Part Fifteen**

**X-Calibur #14 – Demon Storm Part Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men #14 – Demon Storm Part Seventeen**

**Then Read: Demon Storm #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion **


	21. Demon Storm Aftermath

**Salem-X**

**Issue #19 – Demon Storm – Aftermath**

_**Sanctum of Dr. Stephan Strange**_

"I see you and your forces have done a lot to clean up after Semaj and his Demon Storm," Damon said as he and Wanda stepped into Stephen Strange's private study.

"Yes, but a lot of the heroes have been working overtime to help. I may have been able to fill the holes but there is a lot of rebuilding that needs to take place," Strange said as he looked over at Wada. "But then, I imagine that is not why you asked to see me?"

Wanda stood there and stared. She was very angry at this man but didn't know what she wanted to say or do to him. She had recently learned that her memory problems had been a result of Agatha and Strange's doing. She had always felt that Agatha wove a life of secrets and that what she had been feeling was tied to the old witch. So after the Avengers had been disbanded and her ex-husband, the Vision had been destroyed she joined her team to discover these secrets and that was what she had done.

It had turned out that this whole invasion had been linked to Agatha's ancestors who had killed the demon Semaj's son and an evil girl named Talla. While the death of the demon child ignited the fuel and plan for what had happened today, the spirit of Talla took possession of the Harkness bloodline causing the evil spirit to be passed down into every female witch until Agatha. At this point, the spirit Talla had made a pact with her demon friend's father to become a Horseman of Hell in turn for the power to control Agatha.

This control revealed some major secrets of Agatha. Agatha was forming a team to defeat Semaj while at the same time Talla was taking control and helping form the team for other evil means, resurrecting her children the Salem Seven and assist Semaj's return. This revealed that every member was recruited because Talla, while in control of Agatha, had murdered and set up tragedy to make them all turn to Mistress X and join her team. That was just the beginning.

During this time Wanda had been changed to Blood Witch and then back causing some changes within her. While one resulted in her powers becoming a lot stronger and magical in nature the other unlocked some memories of a child, her child. Now she felt more than ever that there was something missing from her life and Agatha was holding the key. She was determined to unlock it when Talla's plan came into full circle and the two big secrets came out, Magnus and Damon Harkness, her son and Agatha's brother.

As Talla took control of Agatha, they learned of Talla's connection to Agatha and the Harkness line as well as Agatha having a twin brother named Damon who had been imprisoned many years ago in another dimension till the Salem-X kids had found him. Along with Damon, they learned he was building a force against his possessed sister by recruiting their loved ones they thought dead. Before the battle ended the revelation and memories flooded back.

A battle had taken place where many heroes and villains had been thrust into for a year. One hero and one villain had been thrown together and manipulated by Talla, who was in control of Agatha at the time. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch and Maxwell Dillon, Electro had a magical night that resulted in the conception of twin children. While being sent home she went into labor.

One child died while one survived. Now in control, Agatha had to protect Wanda's new son and mistakenly lost him in another dimension. To spare the pain, she and Doctor Strange made a decision to erase Wanda's memory of the past year along with everyone else that had been there, including the memory of having given birth to a baby boy. The plan backfired when Wanda began having suspicions and the boy returned a man.

Having been found by a woman named Agatha Harkus in another reality, she adopted him giving him the name Wade Harkus. As he got older he developed powers and took on the codename Magnus, a name he took from a past and origin he knew nothing of. He battled in a world he felt wasn't his own until one day when he and his girlfriend Illyana Rasputin were accidentally teleported back to this reality, the one he had been born in. There he battled with a woman he did not know was his mother till now.

They battled Talla once and then again as a Horseman called Na'Talla. They had defeated her both times at the cost of a few of their own, mainly the sacrifice of Agatha to put an end to Talla once and for all. Agatha had made one last comment before she faded and Wanda led her group to New York to defeat Semaj and stop his invasion of Earth. Now that they had won, she was ready to confront Doctor Strange.

"I want to know Agatha's secrets. I want to know what else she was hiding," Wanda said.

"I don't get what you're asking," Doctor Strange said looking at her and Damon.

"Don't play dumb. You were one of her oldest and trusted friends. She served your Secret Defenders for many years and was even one of your Supreme Seven, ready to fill in or contend for your title at anytime. I know you know her secrets as clear as your reaction that you knew all about Damon," Wanda began to shout.

"Wanda, calm down," Damon said as his hand was shrugged off of her shoulder.

"Wanda, I'm afraid I don't," Strange began to say.

"Spill it. Before Agatha died she mentioned her grandchildren. Damon doesn't know what she meant since he thought her child had died. What do you know?" Wanda said as her hands began to glow.

"Wanda, it's not my place. Thanks to Cognoscenti's power to restore magical things, the Salem-X mansion and everything in it, including Agatha's private sanctum is as it was. If you are meant to know her secrets, I suggest you look there. Now, I think we are done here," Strange said as he glared at Wanda.

"You jerk!" Wanda screamed as she hit him with a mystic blast that sent him flying backwards.

"Thanks for your help, but like I said, we are done," Strange said as he waved his hands and Wanda found herself outside with the rest of Salem-X.

"I'm sorry, Wanda," Damon began to say.

"No, don't. I'll be fine," Wanda said as she looked at the group that had been waiting outside for them.

She looked over and saw Salem, Portal and Time Witch visiting. They were still a little shaken up by the confrontation that they had all had with Emma Frost and Dani Moonstar. They were upset at the death of the young mutants, especially Link who had once been with the X-Men. They demanded that the children come with them and join their other students. Of course Wanda and her team thought differently.

Because Time Witch, Salem and Portal were older and didn't want to go with them, they couldn't force them. Leech, on the other hand had once been in the care of the X-Men and directly a ward of Emma's. Even thought Strange's spell had turned him normal looking, he still had his power dampening and Emma wanted him back in their care. With Artie's death and Leech still being young, he wanted to go back with the family he had known before. Even though they didn't part as enemies, Emma made it clear that if she chose to keep Salem-X going it would be without the physical and financial support of the X-Men.

Thanks to Strange, they had their mansion back and Wanda felt Salem-X was needed for now. She was now the leader of Salem-X and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to keep the young ones, but she had been in contact with Shaman and was glad to hear that they had managed to defeat the surviving members of Salem Seven. He assured her he would stay on and help in the training of the young ones as he had taken a liking to young mutants from the start. So she had decided to keep on the three and Mike would train them and take the role of second in command of Salem-X.

She was curious about Damon's intentions now that Agatha was dead and his Dark Warriors were no longer needed. Damon had been approached by Doctor Strange and agreed to take his sisters place as one of the Supreme Seven. Wanda was shocked but a little relieved at his leaving. Damon had said this was a grand opportunity and maybe he could uncover some secrets regarding his sister. Even though he was leaving, his servant Bryce would stay with Salem-X. He would be perfect in maintaining and looking after the mansion, plus his immunity to magic might come in handy.

Wanda glanced at the group and saw Illyana standing off by herself. Once again she had become evil in her demon form against her will and attacked her teammates. Luckily she hadn't done any permanent damage to Time Witch or anyone else. Thanks to Darklight and the other dimensional Exiles they had defeated the Demon Squad and SilverFlame. Like Lord Sirus, Illyana was forced to obey Semaj but she still blamed herself. The most awkward was the air between her and Magnus.

They had been in a relationship until they arrived on this Earth. As Magnus was drawn to his real home she found herself drawn to Shaman. With their breakup and dealing with their feelings, Magnus had been the one that had to take the final blow to bring down SilverFlame. Now that she was okay again, they couldn't even look at each other. Right now Wanda didn't even know were they stood with the team or each other. She almost had the feeling that they might need space from each other and the team.

Wanda was glad for the help they had from the Exiles but she hadn't really had a chance to visit with them. She glanced over and saw Tandy visiting with Darklight. She couldn't help but feel like there was something about Darklight that she couldn't put her finger on. She hoped that Tandy was not falling for him. Up until this Demon Storm, Tandy had been living on the edge and flirting with every guy she came across. She thought after this and meeting Cloak again she would calm down. Who knows, maybe her chatting with Darklight was nothing really to worry about.

"Shall we head home?" Wanda said as she called out to everyone.

Portal, Salem and Time Witch walked over as did Magnus and SilverFlame. Magnus kept his eyes on the children while SilverFlame kept her distance from them all. Scarlet Eagle and Talisman walked over as VivaMuerte waved to Darklight and ran over to the rest of them. She explained that Damon would not be joining them and no one seemed to comment one way or the other. Time Witch was the only one who had been on his team and she just cared about being with her brother again.

"Thanks again," Wanda heard Shaman say as they appeared in time to see Cognoscenti vanish.

"Wow, looks like nothing ever happened here," Portal said as she looked at the Salem-X Mansion.

"Yes, it'll be good to get inside and relax in the comfort of home," Salem said

"Great to see you safe," Shaman said as he hugged his daughter.

"Yes, I was afraid we may not see each other again," Talisman said.

"As did I, Elizabeth. I've decided to stay here and help Wanda run Salem-X. I'm not ready to go back to Canada and I think we can make this team work better now that Agatha and her secrets are gone. I was hoping you would stay too," Mike said taking his daughter's hand.

"Actually, I'll be going soon," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean? We've just found each other," Mike said pleading with his daughter.

"With the death of Jennifer Kale, Doctor Strange is in need of another Mystic Avatar. I've decided to join and take up training with him," Talisman said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Shaman questioned.

"I think that if I take my abilities and expand them to a new level, things like Agatha or Semaj wouldn't be a threat to us or the world. Father, please give me your blessing, for this is the path I feel I must go," Talisman said touching her father's face.

"I may not like it, but if this is the path you must go then go with my blessing and my love," Shaman said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch," Talisman said as she hugged her dad and with a wave of her hand a portal opened and she was gone.

"She'll be just fine," Wanda said walking up to Mike.

"Where's my father?" Magnus asked coming up behind the two.

"When we called the Vault to haul Gazelle, Reptilla, Thornn and Vertigo away, Electro surrendered himself to them. He said that after this battle and learning about you, he was going to serve his time and prove he can be the type of father that can look into his son's eyes without shame," Mike said.

"How long will he be in jail for?" Magnus asked.

"Hard to say, with his help in the invasion he may get a break, but it might be a few years," Wanda said trying to find a way to assure her son.

"That is okay since I'll be leaving for awhile. Maybe he'll be out by the time I get back and we can get to know each other," Magnus said.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Wanda said staring at him with disbelief.

"I visited with Emma for a little bit. She knew I was your son, with her mind powers. She also told me that I have other relatives," Wade said looking at Wanda.

"Yes, an uncle, my brother," Wanda said.

"Yes, but she also told me I have a grandfather and an aunt. Both Erik, for whom my name Magnus comes from and Lorna were lost in space somewhere on a mission. I've decided to go look for them," Magnus said.

"You can't go, Wade. We just found each other and I was hoping to spend more time with you," Wanda said not sure she was ready for him to leave her and for her evil father and that annoying half-sister of hers.

"Wanda, mom, we've already spent a lot of time together and will have a chance to do so again. Right now, you're busy with rebuilding this team and someone has to search for them. I want to do this, plus some time apart from this team will do me some good," Wade said glancing at SilverFlame who was now leaning into Mike's arms.

"As your mother, it's my job to forbid you to go," Wanda said.

"And as your son, it's my job to rebel and do the opposite," Wade said with a smirk.

"If you must, but take this and know I love you and will be waiting for you to come back to me," Wanda said as she magically created a locked and placed it around his neck.

"Thanks, mom," Wade said, still finding the word odd as he touched the locket and used his powers to create an electrical sphere and take flight.

"He's not the only one leaving," Scarlet Eagle said as he and Tyllas came up to her.

"You're leaving too?" Wanda said as Mike and Illyana walked up to them.

"Yes, I was on this team to pay a dept to Agatha. A debt I was tricked into and is no longer valid now that she is dead," Jason said.

"You can still be a part of this team, my team," Wanda said. Jason was one of the few on the team she truly trusted and liked.

"I know, but with losing my brother a second time I really need to go back to me people and be a leader to them," Jason said.

"And Jason has asked me to be his mate and go back with him," Tyllas said with a smile. After everything she had been through she was really looking forward to a peaceful quiet life with the man she loved.

"We will miss you and you both will always have a home here," Mike said as Wada agreed.

After a few goodbyes Jason and Tyllas were magically teleported back to his native home thanks to Wanda. That only left Tandy, Tyrone and Lucy. After losing her son, Lucy France had developed a close bond with the children. She was more than happy to stay and become a member of Salem-X as Python. This would also give her a chance to train in using her powers better. She would make a great addition to the team.

As for Tandy and Tyrone, Wanda wasn't sure what to expect. Tyrone was taken to a hospital where Shaman said he was in critical care. Wanda noticed that Tandy was already gone to go to his side. Wanda hoped Tyrone would be okay but she also hoped Tandy would stick around. She would know more later when she went to see them both.

"Well, what do you have planned for your team now, Crimson Witch?" Mike asked as the six current members of Salem-X gathered behind Wanda.

"We go in and rest, but from now on, call me Mistress X," Wanda said as she waved her hands and a crimson cloak appeared around her as a hood covered her face and she led her new team inside.

**Next: Issue #20 – New Beginning**

**Plus, don't forget to check out the following issues for the Demon Storm Aftermath:**

**Salem-X #19**

**New Exiles #18**

**Power Pack #15**

**Mutant Generation Force #16**

**X-Calibur #15**

**Sensational X-Men #15**


	22. New Beginning Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #20 – New Beginning – Part One**

_**Harkness Manor – New Salem-X Headquarters**_

"Are you sure about this?" Mike Twoyoungmen, the mystic known as Shaman asked.

"Yes I am. Agatha built this team on secrets and betrayal. If we do this, we do it right," Wanda Maximoff, the Salem-X leader known as Mistress X said as she and Shaman looked upon their headquarters.

Their home and headquarters had been destroyed during the Demon Storm. After the battle was over, Doctor Strange had one of his Mystic Avatars use his abilities to repair anything magical to rebuild the Salem-X mansion. Wanda was amazed at the power of restoration. Everything from their rooms to Agatha's sanctum and things in it were as if they had never been destroyed. Everything was back to as it had been before the beam of fire. They had their home back.

One of the other ties Agatha had was with Charles Xavier. He had given her financial support to run the school in turn for her dedication to him and his team. Whether she planed to uphold that didn't make a difference. Xavier had vanished and she had gone her own route. This time, Emma Frost had renounced any ties and withdrew all financial and team support. That was fine with Wanda. She didn't need Charles or his money. She had magic and she had some money set aside that would run this school just fine for now. Other money would come in time.

With Mike's support she had decided to keep Salem-X going and took on the role of Mistress X. She did that for a few reasons; for one, as much as she hated the woman, she had sacrificed her life for them in the end and second, the name empowered this team and might fool some of Agatha's enemies into thinking she was still alive. Lastly, if she was honest, it seemed to empower her. She would now take control of her life and lead instead of always following others. It was a new beginning for her as well as for Salem-X.

She wanted Salem-X to function much like the Avengers did. They would answer the call to help defend against evil doers. Of course, they would deal with a lot more of the supernatural side of things, an interest Wanda had wanted to pursue since gaining stronger powers in witch craft and inheriting all of Agatha's things. She decided there needed to be someone other than Doctor Strange to rule the magical world. Someone like her who could stand on the true moral high ground and do what is right. Due to recent events, she was finding herself questioning Strange's actions.

Because this team was built on the bond of ten mystical warriors she wanted to keep true to that. Shaman had agreed to stay on and help run the team. He would still continue to function as security, watching out for the kids, basically everything he had done before. Speaking of the kids, Portal and Salem had chosen to stay along with Salem's sister Time Witch. She wondered if she should allow them to stay but they had proven themselves and it had given her a great idea.

Not only could she teach them to improve their powers but train in the art of magic. Even though she had her core ten she could expand and Salem-X could become a school for witchcraft and magic. Teaching kids how to use and master the craft for the side of good. Wanda was getting excited just at the thought of it. It would be the chance to be a mother figure and a guardian to children, even if they were not her own. Wanda sighed a little.

A long time ago, Wanda had been married to the now destroyed android, Vision. Through a miracle of magic she had conceived and bore two twin boys, William and Thomas. Tragically, Mephisto sent Master Pandemonium after her newborn children. They had defeated the evil doers but in the end her children had been taken and reabsorbed into the reconstituted Mephisto. After that, no matter how she longed for kids, she would never have any again, until now.

During a battle on another world, she and several heroes and villains had been trapped there for a year. At this time Agatha had been taken over by Talla. Talla had magically manipulated Wanda and Maxwell Dillon, also known as the evil Electro to fall in love and conceive twins. During birth, she had been transported back to Earth. As her twins were being born, her daughter had died while her son lived. But, before she had died, she had somehow magically transferred her ability for the craft and infused it into her brother. At this moment, Wanda had blacked out and when she came too she was back with the Avengers with no knowledge or recollection that she had been gone a year or even had children. Agatha and Strange had stolen this from her.

During the birth Agatha had regained control and was horrified at what Talla had done. Knowing Talla wanted the boy, Agatha went to hide him in a portal but something went wrong and Wanda's son had vanished. No matter what Doctor Strange or Agatha had tried they could not find or bring him back. To save Wanda from the grief of losing her children again, Agatha had Strange erase Wanda's memory of the past year and the children from her mind as he did everyone else in the world. Agatha regretted that Wanda would never know she had a son, until Salem-X.

Wanda's boy had survived and was raised in another dimension by a woman named Agatha Harkus. This realities Agatha gave the boy she found the name Wade Harkus. When Agatha had found him as a baby, he had a bracelet that had only one legible word, Magnus. This was one of two bracelets Maxwell had made and given to Wanda to place on her children, Magnus after her father and Magda after her mother. When Wade got older he took that word and nicknamed himself Magnus.

By a chance of luck, Wade's girlfriend Illyana Rasputin had somehow teleported both of them to Wanda's Earth, Wades real home. They had joined Salem-X and Wade fought beside Wanda all this time never knowing that they were mother and son. During their final battle with Talla the secret came out and they remembered all. It was hard to believe, but on some level deep down they both had known they were connected somehow. So now Wanda had a son back in her life, but not for long.

On a mission to space, Wanda's father and Wade's grandfather, Magneto had vanished along with the X-Men, including Wade's aunt Polaris. Here, Wanda thought she would have a chance to bond and get to know her long lost son but he chose to leave. He wanted to be near Wanda, but he was compelled to find his namesake and aunt. Wanda hated to see him go, but she knew this was important to her son and she had to let him go, again. It made her sad, but know she had the three young kids her to look after and one day a school of children to fill this void of hers.

Along with the three kids and Mike Twoyoungmen, Illyana had decided to stay. It felt weird to see her son's ex-girlfriend with Mike but by her staying gave her a chance to learn more about her son's childhood. She knew Illyana wanted to find a way back to her world, but for now she was welcomed to stay with Salem-X. Unfortunately one other member of Salem-X had chosen to leave. Scarlet Eagle had decided to return to his people with his girl, Tyllas. After what Agatha had done to him she didn't blame him, but she would miss him.

Luckily, in his absence they had gained a new member, Python. It turned out that Python or Lucy France was the mother of Emmit France, Emp. With the death of her son she had bonded with the other children who had lost one of their best friends and teammate. With her background and a longing to reconnect with children she had agreed to stay and school the children. Wanda felt a kinship with her. Mothers longing to fill the void of a child taken from her. Wanda also felt she would do great in teaching an expanded school of magic too.

Wanda had one other member, Tandy Bowen who was also known as VivaMuerte. Wanda wanted to count on her but knew her mind was elsewhere. Tandy had also been part of a duo called Cloak and Dagger. Thanks to Agatha, Tandy had joined Salem-X thinking Cloak was lost to her. Suddenly, after all this time she had been reunited with Cloak again only to almost lose him in the battle with the Horseman of Hell. Cloak was stable and kept in the infirmary here at Salem-X, but he had lost his cloak and was in a coma. By his bedside is where Tandy plans to spend most of her time now.

To keep the mystic number of Salem-X, they needed three more members. She wasn't sure where to turn. A part of her told her that ten needed to be drawn together like the original ten had been. Of course he would let fate draw them together and not magically force it like Agatha had. When they came upon the last three they would know it and then be complete. Until then Wanda and Mike would make the best of getting things up and running and back to normal. She just hoped she could do a better job at running and protecting this team than the previous Mistress X had.

"Hey guys," Tandy said coming out of the mansion.

"Hi, Tandy. How's Tyrone?" Mike asked.

"Still the same but at least he's here with me," Tandy said.

"He'll come out of it. I'll do what I can magically to help bring him out of it," Wanda said.

"I know, but I think we should let him try on his own first before resorting to magic," Tandy said still uneasy about manipulating her friend with magic since magic had done a number on both of them.

"Just know, what ever you need we're here for you," Mike said as Wanda nodded.

"Agatha's dead, we come to take what belongs to our master," a weird blue demon shouted as it fired off an electrical blast at Mike.

Mike jumped out of the way as he looked to see a few dozen of these blue demons coming out of the trees. Tandy was already summoning her daggers of light and throwing them at the charging demons. Mike turned to Wanda and gasped. He was amazed at how fast Wanda had vanished and been replaced by a woman in a scarlet cloak and hood. What was even more frightening was how much she looked like Agatha in her Mistress X disguise. The new Mistress X stepped forward and raised her hand.

"Well, I hate to disappoint your master but Mistress X is very much alive, unlike you," Mistress X said as a magical blast shot from her hand and hit the demon's spokesman.

"Freaky huh?" Tandy said as Mike agreed. Even the voice that came from within the dark and masked hood sounded like Agatha.

"They said the witch was dead," one demon shouted at another.

"Then kill her and we can claim the honor of disposing of Miss Harkness," another demon responded.

"You can try, but you will fail. Eslup Evaw!" Mistress X shouted as she flicked both her hands outward at the demons.

A powerful pulse wave shot out and hit all the demons sending them all flying backwards. Wanda loved her new found powers. When she had become Blood Witch her magical abilities had increased. When she was transformed back to Crimson Witch her mutant powers and fused with her increased magic. Now her magical abilities were stronger than she had ever imagined. Agatha had told her once not too long before the battle that would take her life, that with practice and discipline she had the power to even surpass Doctor Strange. Her power was only limited by her imagination.

"Nice one," Shaman said as he became a giant dragon and flew at the demons breathing fire.

"Thanks," Mistress X said as she exhaled. She may have great power, but she needed more practice before she could do huge magic without feeling lightheaded or winded.

"Mistress, were on our way," SilverFlame said over the Hex-Com.

"No, you and Python watch out for the kids and keep the demons from getting near or in the school," Mistress X said as their battle moved them closer to the demons and farther from the school.

"Strong little buggers, aren't they?" VivaMuerte said as she did a back flip to avoid an electrical blast.

"I wonder who sent them," Shaman said as he became a dragonfly causing a bunch of demons that were clinging to his dragon form to fall to the ground.

"I'm more curious as to what they're after," Mistress X said as she sent more hex blasts at the creatures.

"Die cursed witch!" One of the blue demons shouted as it released an electrical blast that hit Wanda in her right leg causing her to fall to the ground.

"W…Mistress X," Mike said and then paused. He knew he was saying Wanda but somehow Mistress X came out. He was amazed at the safe guards she must have in place while in the role of Mistress X. He questioned it but also saw the value and importance of letting the supernatural world think Agatha still alive.

"She's down, take her now," the demons shouted as they all began to advance on her.

Wanda, despite the pain in her leg began to call on her magic. Before she could defend herself a dark cloud engulfed all the demons near her. She could her them scream and then their voices faded within the cloud of darkness. Wanda sensed a new player and turned to see a man dressed in an all blue costume standing next to her. The costume covered his whole body, even his face except for his hands. His right hand was white while his left hand, which was extended outwards, was black.

She knew she had seen him before but couldn't place it, yet. The darkness faded as the demons could be seen lying still on the ground shivering in cold pain. Wanda stared as it appeared that the darkness was fading away from and being absorbed back into his left hand all at the same time. When all the darkness was gone he knelt down and touched her leg with his right hand. In a sudden blast of white light her leg was perfectly healed.

"Wow, nice touch," Mistress X said as the man helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, it varies. Seems like I drained a lot of energy from those things," the man said as he looked over to see VivaMuerte and Shaman head their way.

"That's the last of them. Our friend here didn't leave many left after his darkness stunt," Shaman said.

"Darklight, good to see you again," VivaMuerte said as she ran up and shook the man's hand.

"Yes and thanks for the assist. Your friends with you?" Wanda asked now remembering Tandy's new friend as one of the reality hopping Exiles.

"No, they're heading off to find a way home," Darklight said as he looked over at Mistress X.

"Then why are you not with them?" VivaMuerte asked as she felt Wanda's glare upon him.

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" Wanda added in.

"Actually, no, where I come from my father died without me ever knowing him and my mother died not wanting anything to do with me. I've nothing to go back to but a life of a vigilante hero. I feel drawn here. I would like to stay here and be a part of your team," Darklight said looking at Tandy.

"I don't know. There's a lot we don't know about you," Mistress X said looking at the man. She could feel something between him and Tandy but couldn't place it.

"I agree, but I feel good vibes from him," Tandy said trying to mask her odd interest in the man with her playful banter.

"You know, you were just saying about allowing fate to draw the new team together and we could use the power he welds," Mike said looking at Mistress X.

"True, and you did help us out during the Demon Storm. If you want to, then I extend the offer of membership to Salem-X. But only on one condition, before it's official I would like to visit with you privately later in my chambers," Mistress X said looking at the man who had a very nice build beneath his all blue costume.

"Agreed," Darklight said feeling a tad nervous by a woman he was sure VivaMuerte had mentioned had just been killed during a battle with a Horseman of Hell.

"Good, but before we head back in I think we should see if we can get one of these demons awake and talking," Mistress X said.

"JHS!jdjd," a strange voice echoed from the sky above causing all the demons to spark and instantly turn to dust.

"Appears someone doesn't want them to talk," Darklight said.

"Yeah and I'll bet that someone was their master," Mistress X said waving her hands casting a spell to make the wind blow the dust away and into the woods.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go public with the team and headquarters," Mike said glancing at Wanda.

"No, we will not hide. We'll increase our defenses and let all know that Salem-X is a force to be reckon with," Mistress X smiled from beneath her hood.

"Agreed, now let's get our newest member inside and introduce him to the rest of the team," VivaMuerte said as they all headed back into the mansion.

_**Epilogue**_

Wanda sat in her chambers that used to be Agatha's private sanctum. There were a lot of stuff in here and she was sure a lot of secrets were hidden in here too. She hadn't had a chance to look through any of it yet but she knew it was something she would have to do and soon. Even though she had found out the big secret about her son, she couldn't get over the feeling that Agatha had one more big secret she was hiding and Wanda was determined to find it.

"Wanda, it appears we have guests at the door requesting to speak with the woman named Wanda Maximoff," Bryce said as he opened the door into her room.

Wanda glanced at the man. Most people couldn't walk into this room, but since Bryce was immune to magic he could go where he wanted at any time. Wanda was still getting used to the man but he did a great job of maintaining the mansion. He had once served Agatha's brother Damon Harkness, but after Damon went to take Agatha's place with Doctor Strange they had agreed to let Bryce stay here and serve Salem-X. Wanda knew he was really here to keep an eye on them for Damon, but for now, she didn't mind. Plus, he was cute.

"Who is it?" Wanda asked catching herself staring at the man and blushing a little.

"Mr. & Mrs. Kaplan are here with their son Billy. They want you to take him from them," Bryce said as Wanda stared at him in surprise.

**Next: Issue #21 – New Beginning – Part Two**


	23. New Beginning Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #21 – New Beginning – Part Two**

_**Harkness Manor – Mistress X's Office**_

Wanda walked into her office and was greeted by four people, who stood upon her entrance. The man to her left and closest to her desk was her right hand man and fellow teammate Mike Twoyoungmen otherwise known as the Shaman. When the Kaplan's had arrived with their son she had Mike greet them and visit with them while she prepared herself. She was thankful for his help and was glad that he had agreed to stay and help her remake and run the new Salem-X.

"Greetings, Wanda. This is Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan. They are from New York's Upper West Side. They've come all this way to enroll their son in the Salem School for Witchcraft," Shaman said as he poked fun and winked at Wanda.

Wanda laughed but definitely took note of the clever name. She smiled as she shook hands with both parents and then sat down behind her desk motioning for everyone else to do the same. Wanda noted that there wasn't anything odd or strange about Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan. Your all American parents with three kids and great jobs. Of course she knew all this because with a little help from Bryce she had done a complete background check on the Kaplan's. She knew all about them before she had even laid eyes on them.

Jeff was a cardiologist and Rebecca was a psychologist that made both of them good money. They had two younger boys in addition to the young man sitting in front of her. The two younger boys were splitting images of their parents just as the boy in front of her looked nothing like them. Most would say that happens sometimes, but Wanda knew the truth about their oldest son. As the world thought he was biologically theirs, she knew that he was actually adopted.

It seems that when the Kaplan's were younger they couldn't have kids so they ended up looking at other options. When fertility drugs and invetro didn't work they started searching adoption agencies. They found one in Leonia, New Jersey and that is where they found and adopted their eldest son. Because the agency had been shut down and all records lost, there was no other information other than they had adopted from there and that was it. It appeared that sometime later a miracle happened and Rebecca gave birth to two boys of her own and they've lived a normal happy life ever since, which made her wonder why they were here now.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to see us," Jeff Kaplan said nervously.

"Yes, thank you and this is our son, William," Rebecca said as she squeezed her son's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, William," Wanda said warming up a little to the boy's name.

"Thanks, but I like to go by Billy," Billy Kaplan said blushing as his mom glared at him.

"Billy it is. Well, a few things before we get started here. First, Mistress X or Agatha has been called away on some important business so I will be stepping in for her as second in command here at Salem-X. Secondly, we are not officially a school here yet. We are looking into that here in the near future but at this time we don't have any open enrollment," Wanda said as she looked at young Billy.

"That's okay, Miss Maximoff. We are not here to see Miss Harkness. Billy specifically requested to see you," Rebecca said.

"We know you're not a school, but we implore you to take our son in. We don't know what else to do or where else to turn," Jeff began to beg.

"Why don't you fill me in on what's going on and why you've sought me out?" Wanda said as she looked from Billy, to his parents and back to him.

Billy looked like your average high school kid. Jeans, t-shirt, short dark hair and a swimmer's build. He seemed to come off as shy, but there was something about his eyes that told her wanted or could be more. As she continued to watch the boy she found that there was something familiar about him, like she had seem him somewhere before. If that was the case, she couldn't place it. She could also feel a weird magic vibe coming from him, which was probably why he was here to begin with. She knew that the answers to her questions were about to come forth.

"You see, our boy here is picked on quite a bit at school. Bullies tend to beat him up on a daily basis," Jeff said with what seemed like embarrassment.

"You see, they think he's one of those homosexuals," Rebecca said in a soft whisper.

"Mom," Billy said as he glared at his mother in embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry, dear, but," Rebecca began to respond to her son.

"That's enough you two. Anyway, it seems one day after school a bully, John Kessler had just pushed our son down when you happen to have been around. You happened to see him there and stopped and told him to never be afraid to stand up for himself," Jeff said.

"That's all he talked about when he came home. How the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers had came to his defense and gave him an encouraging touch," Rebecca said.

"Mom," Billy pleaded while turning red.

"It's true. It's all he talked about. He said he felt this spark pass between the two of you and he started standing up for himself. Which was all good until about two weeks later when he got into a huge confrontation and almost injured John Kessler," Jeff added.

"I would like to hear what happened and from you, Billy," Wanda said as she tried to cut the chatty parents off. She had to admit, she felt a little embarrassed that she couldn't place that day with Billy, but she did feel a familiarity with him which was probably déjà vu from their encounter.

"Well, this one day at school during lunch, John confronted me because he was tired of the way I was standing up to the rest of them. I remembered what you had said to me that one day so I stood up to him, called him out and embarrassed him in front of everyone. He stormed off mad and I thought I had won, until after school," Billy said as a spark of excitement seemed to break trough his shyness.

"What happened?" Wanda asked.

"I was walking home and he jumped out at me with a baseball bat. There was no standing up, I cringed and found myself chanting out loud over and over, 'please miss, please miss,' until I felt a weird sensation instead of the side of a baseball bat.

"I opened my eyes and saw John on the ground with a bike and it's rider on top of him. He was banged up pretty good but would be okay. Someone told me later that as he swung a blinding light came from nowhere and caused him to trip and collide with a biker passing by. At that moment I realized that I had made that happen," Billy said.

"Are you sure? It could just have all been a big coincidence," Shaman suggested.

"No, it wasn't. I made it happen. It was magic and I've been studying every book on it since. It took a long time but I soon was able to do little things but only if I concentrate and repeat it out loud over and over," Billy said.

"Really?" Wanda said as her interest was completely snagged by this boy.

"It's true and we didn't let it bother us as he did small tricks now and then," Rebecca said.

"But as time went on those small tricks got bigger until last week when he got into an argument with his brother and accidentally sent him to the top of the roof," Jeff said.

"I didn't mean to do it but I have this great power that I can't control," Billy said feeling guilty about what he had done.

"That's why when we watched the coverage of the Demon Storm and Billy recognized Wanda, we decided that we had to come here," Jeff said.

"And you want me to take him in and train him?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, you must. You're a witch and a super hero. You have to take in my son and help him before he does something more than just teleport his brother onto the roof," Rebecca said with desperation.

"Is this what you want, Billy?" Wanda asked.

"Oh yeah! The chance to become your apprentice and a great master of magic, it'd be like I was a young Avenger," Billy said with excitement.

"Now hold on, don't go getting ahead of yourself," Wanda laughed. "What do you think, Mike?"

"You know what you said about this team and fate. Plus, he'd fit right in with the rest of the kids," Mike smiled.

"We are more than willing to pay what ever tuition and fees you require," Jeff said as his wife nodded.

"I won't be requiring your money," Wanda said knowing full well that if this ten were pulled together she couldn't accept any personal gain.

"Oh, so you're saying no?" Billy said as his hopes began to drop.

"No, I'm saying I'll take you in and make you a part of our team, free of charge," Wanda said as Mike nodded.

"Oh thank you, Miss Maximoff," Rebecca said as she and her husband stood up and shook Wanda and Mike's hands.

"Great and we'll be telling everyone that Billy is away at a private boarding school," Jeff said looking at his son.

"Don't worry dad, I want to be here," Billy said as he hugged and kissed his parents good-bye.

"Mike, please take Billy to his room and then introduce him to the rest of the kids," Wanda said as Mike smiled and escorted Billy out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Wanda said as she led the Kaplan's out the mansion.

_**Infirmary**_

"Can I come in?" Darklight asked poking his head into the room.

"Sure, I thought you had a meeting with Wanda?" Tandy asked looking up at the newest member of Salem-X.

"A kid showed up with his parents so she said she would visit with me later," Darklight said as he walked in and froze in place.

Tandy was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed. She was wearing a simple white sweatshirt and sweatpants. That isn't what took Darklight back. It was who was lying in the bed next to her. An African American man who looked to be in late twenties or early thirties seemed to be in a deep sleep. His skin was completely healed but the Demon Storm conflict had left him in a coma. Darklight's heart called out for there was no doubt that the man in the bed was his dad, even if it was his dad of another reality.

"You okay?" Tandy asked as she gave a puzzling look to the man in the blue mask.

"Sorry, I heard Cloak had been injured but I guess it just caught me off guard seeing it up close," Darklight said as he regained his composure and moved closer to the bed.

Tandy didn't know what to think. She had felt an instant connection to the man when she had met him, but now watching his reaction to Cloak left her bewildered. What was with this man from another reality? She knew there was something more to this man but what? He had yet to reveal his identity or his face, but she was sure that would be a main focus of Wanda's meeting with him. Wanda wasn't Agatha and she had to trust that she would not allow anyone on this team that may cause them or Cloak harm. Either way, there was something in her gut that felt a kinship with this man.

"It is tough seeing him like this. I've known him and have been friends with him for a long time. Recently we had become estranged but now that we are reunited he is taken from me again. I hate seeing him this way," Tandy said as she suddenly found herself able to drop her guard.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's got to be," Darklight said as he held a weeping Tandy in his arms while tears formed behind his mask.

_**Backyard Garden**_

Illyana sat in the garden staring at the flowers as she always had, except this time she did it alone and without Wade. She felt it was wise to break up but now that he was gone she missed him. They had been together a long time, but was it love she had for him or was it love of being in battle with him? This reality was the first time she had ever been not forced to be in constant battle and allowed to evaluate who and what she was. It really scared her because only thinking of survival was all she had ever known.

She felt the desire to go back to her world, to the life she had always known and loved. She also thought Wade would want to go back to that life, their life too, but she was wrong. As she was pulled with the desire to return home he was pulled with the need to stay. Now that it turned out that Wade was really from this Earth and had family here, she knew they were now destined to ever be from apart. They could never be together now, and this drift apart from each other had pushed her into the arms of another man.

She really liked Mike, but was she in love? Could she stay in this world for him if she couldn't do it for Wade? She didn't know. In this calm and brave new world, she felt so out of place and alone. A part of her knew that Mike was something to keep her warm till she found a way home or a purpose in life again. She knew he was falling for her and she just hoped that in the end neither of them would get hurt. Even if she wanted to find a place here with Mike or whoever, this world already had an Illyana Rasputin.

Even with their ties cut, Wanda's system still had complete access to all X-Files. It appears Illyana was found to be alive and now residing with the X-Men again. This Earth's Illyana seemed to be so pretty with her long blond hair and deeply adored, even if she had problems of evil in the past. Could they both exist in this world? Even after the destruction of the mansion, SilverFlame was pretty sure this Earth's Illyana had survived. SilverFlame would check on that once the X-Mansion was rebuilt and their systems were back online for her to cross reference with again. Even if she hadn't, would this Earth accept her as a replacement?

"A penny for your thoughts," Lucy France asked as she walked into the garden.

"Hi," Illyana said to the new Salem-X member known as Python. Illyana had really gotten a chance to know the woman, but having lost her son made Illyana feel for her.

"Are you doing okay?" Lucy asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just taking this down time to think and recoup," Illyana said not too sure if she really wanted to talk.

"I can understand that. Did you hear that we got two new members? Darklight from that Exiles team and a boy who's parents think he can do magic," Lucy said sitting down next to Illyana.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but really I'm just fine," Illyana said looking at the woman with the really dark complexion.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help," Lucy smiled.

"If you want to help, then you can start by giving us back what Agatha stole from us," a voice said from behind them.

Illyana and Python jumped up to see a tall slender blue demon with electricity dancing in its eyes. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and soon noticed that dozens of blue demons were coming out of the plants, surrounding them. Illyana noted that they looked just like the ones that had attacked them earlier. Illyana shifted to her steel form as Lucy sifted into her giant python form. Standing back to back, they two woman prepared for the blue demons to attack.

**Next: Issue #22 – New Beginning – Part Three **


	24. New Beginning Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #22 – New Beginning – Part Three **

_**Harkness Manor – Backyard Garden**_

"Don't stand too close to me, Python. As my steel form protects me from their lightening-like electric attacks, I still act as a conductor and could easily electrocute you," SilverFlame said as she used her strength to send a blue demon flying.

"You don't have to tell me twice. My snake form barely gives me the speed and agility I need to avoid their attacks. I've set off the Hex-Alarm, so we should have help soon," Python said as she slithered quickly to avoid electrical blasts.

"Who needs help? This is the kind of thing I live for," SilverFlame said as she leapt into the air.

As SilverFlame went high into the air from her steel enhanced leap she called on her powers and shifted form. Her skin became red as transformed into her demon form, bringing her hands together as her Hellfire Sword appeared in her hands. She swung the sword with all her might as she sliced through one of the demons causing it to scream as it exploded and becoming blue dust. SilverFlame managed to turn three more into dust by the time her feet landed back on the ground.

"Nice moves," Python said as she slammed a demon back with her tail.

"Thanks, and since these are demons that turn to dust you need to stop holding back," SilverFlame said as she quickly turned to steel to absorb the electrical attack from the retaliating demons.

Python was still new to all this and was very reluctant about killing. She knew these creatures weren't human and that they turned to dust, but it didn't make it any easier. Propelling her large Python form she wrapped herself around one of the demons and squeezed tight. The demon bust into dust but even in her Python form she still felt the shock. She knew she couldn't keep that up forever, they would need some help.

"It seems like we just don't get a break from these things," Shaman said as he, Mistress X, VivaMuerte and Darklight joined the fight.

"Mistress X, we are here for the book. Give it to us and we will let you live," one of the demons said looking right at Mistress X.

"Book, what book are you talking about?" Mistress X asked as she waved her hands sending blasts at a few demons.

"Don't play games, Agatha. My master wants his book back," the demon shouted as a burst of electricity hit Mistress X sending her falling to the ground.

"W…Agatha," VivaMuerte called out as she landed by Wanda's side.

"I'm okay, bark's worse than the bite," Wanda said as she got to her feet.

"I think we might be in for a little trouble here," Darklight said as the six members of Salem-X stood side by side and saw that they were now completely surrounded by the blue demons.

"Nothing we can't handle," SilverFlame said as she leapt back into battle.

"Attack!" The blue demons shouted as they swarmed upon the heroes.

_**Harkness Manor – Recreation Room**_

Laura Dean and Sam Le sat playing chess while Sam's sister Ling continued to serf the internet catching up on years of history. It was one of the things she had begun to do since the day she was brought back to this time era. Sam glanced over and sighed, he had really hoped that when he had been reunited with his sister that it would be like it was before. The reality of it all was that too much time had passed and a lot has happened since they were little and he had been changed into a cat.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Laura said.

"I know," Sam said as he squeezed Laura's hand.

He knew it was hard for her too, even if she wasn't showing it. She had lost her sister twice. The first time when she had been killed she had managed to cope and move on. Then when it was revealed that Goblyn was still alive Laura was all too excited to only be crushed as her sister was taken from her again. He didn't know if Laura was truly okay or if having already mourned her sister once had been enough. Maybe the fact that a part of Laura's sister was in him now put her at ease.

When they had all been trapped within the Ozma Stone a hand full of them had died. During that period something had happened to Sam and the others due to their unique bond. Even though Goblyn, Emp and Link had died a part of them had merged with Sam. Sam could still transform, but instead of becoming a cat he became Goblyn. It was still him, but he looked like her and was incontrollable. On the other hand, when he was human, he had limited versions of Link's and Emp's powers. He could since things and had limited mind linking. Even thought they had lost one they cared about, he was honored to carry them on inside him.

"Even if you were a cat, you still grew up in the times where she was taken from one time period and just thrown into another. We're both survivors, we'll all get through this," Laura smiled as the door into the room opened.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Bryce entering the room with a boy around their age. Laura noticed how very good looking he was, as Sam noticed her looking. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and had dark hair. At first sight, there was nothing odd or special about this kid, but Sam could sense something magical about him.

"Hi everyone, we have a new student. Mike would have done the introductions but he's been called away suddenly and asked me to do it," Bryce said.

"Called away? Are we being attacked?" Laura asked.

"They have it all under control, now back to our new friend here. This is Billy Kaplan. Billy, this is Sam Le, Laura Dean and Sam's sister Ling," Bryce said.

"Hi guys," Billy said as he slightly waved at the other kids.

"Hi, Billy, welcome to the team," Laura said as she walked up and shook his hand.

"I will leave him here so you all can get to know each other. Billy, Mistress X and Shaman will help you with your new costume and getting settled in with everything else you might need," Bryce said as he left the children.

"So, do you all have powers too?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I can create portals, hence my nickname Portal," Laura said.

"My codename's Salem. I can sense things, limited mind link and can transform into an unkillable goblin," Sam said.

"I'm Time Witch. I control time," was all Ling said as she turned back to her computer.

"What can you do?" Laura asked.

"I can do magic. I'm still learning but I can cast spells if I concentrate really hard," Billy said.

"Cool, so any ideas for a costume and codename?" Sam asked stepping closer to Laura.

"Well, I almost thought about a Thor-like costume in honor of one of my favorite Avengers and calling myself Asgardian," Billy said.

"Oh, honey, no. You do magic so it should be something like Warlock or Wiccan. Something like that," Laura said.

"Hey, Wiccan, I like that," Billy said with a big smile.

"Wiccan it is and I have some ideas for a costume design," Laura smiled as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"Thanks, this is so cool," Billy smiled.

"Yeah, real cool," Sam mumbled as he stared at the new comer.

"Oh, Sam, don't be jealous. Plus, I'm not the one he's staring at," Laura smiled as she left Sam with a confused look on his face.

_**Backyard Garden**_

"Where do they keep coming from?" Shaman asked as he became a giant dragon and battled off handfuls of blue demons.

"I don't know, but what is this book they keep ranting about?" VivaMuerte asked as she sent off light daggers at her attackers.

"I really don't know. I've not had a lot of time to go through the sanctum but you know what I'll be hunting for next," Wanda said as she used her magic to turn a few more demons to dust.

"This is your last warning, Agatha. Return the book or else," the blue demon said as he sent an electrical blast at Python, knocking her out.

"Lucy's hit, Darklight tend to her," Wanda shouted as their newest member went to Lucy's side.

Darklight knelt down next to Python and reached out with his right hand. His hand began to glow white as the light extended outwards and began to surround Python's body in a healing glow. Tandy had to take a second glance. It wasn't until this moment that she noticed how similar his powers were to hers, and the more she thought about it, Cloaks in a way. Was there more to this other reality hero than she first thought?

"Tandy!" Shaman shouted at his distracted teammate.

Tandy jerked her head back but was too late. A blast of electricity hit her from all sides sending her hard to the ground. As she barely tried to move, another blast hit her and sent her into unconsciousness. Darklight jumped at the sight of Tandy going down and seemed to forget about Python. He moved to go to her side when he felt a series of electrical blast hit him from behind sending him to the ground, out cold.

"You're dropping like flies. Last chance to give up the book," the demon said looking at Mistress X.

"I'm not giving you anything," Wanda said as she cast a spell that sent a wave of energy out that sent a bunch of demons flying.

"Then that is your choice," the demon said as the demon took a stance and then looked up into the sky.

"He's up to something, stop him," SilverFlame said as she switched to demon form and cut her way towards the demon.

"Hjusd, hdakdj, ujhsdn!" The demon shouted as all his fellow demons exploded into a burst of electricity.

The force of the electrical blast hit SilverFlame sending her backwards in pain. Wanda did all she could to protect herself from the blast but it wasn't enough. She felt the surge of electricity soar through her body as she hit the ground hard. After taking a few deep breaths, Wanda got to her feet to see the demon standing across from her as the rest of her teammates were lying on the ground unconscious.

"You may have once been the most powerful bloodline, Agatha but that day is over. You have twenty-four hours to return the book to my master or your friends die," the demon said as it waved its hands causing electricity to strike at all her teammates.

"No," Wanda whispered as her teammates vanished from her sight.

"You've brought this upon yourself. You have started this war and we tend to finish it," the demon said with a snarl.

"I will stop you," Wanda spat trying to stay on her feet.

"Teach her a lesson, but leave her alive so she can bring us the book," the demon said as he vanished and dozens of others appeared.

Wanda, drawing what strength she had left, prepared for battle. As she lifted her hand in a spell a blast of electricity hit her hard. She tried again only to be blasted with the same result. Just as she was about to scream in frustration a giant gust of wind hit the demons and blew them back and away from Wanda. Wanda glanced and saw a figure descending from the winds and landing upon the ground.

The man had long blond hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black shirt tucked into tight fitting black jeans. She noticed he wore colorful jewels on each finger. The demons stopped for a second and then turned on the man. The man began chanting and waving his fingers as the winds around the demons seemed to turn colder and became a frosty wind. In a matter of moments the demons were all cased in ice. The man mumbled one last chant as the demons were swallowed into the ground.

"Hello, my darling. Looks like you could use a bit of help?" The man said as he offered his hand to Wanda.

**Next: Issue #23 – New Beginning – Part Four **


	25. New Beginning Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #23 – New Beginning – Part Four **

_**Harkness Manor - Backyard Garden**_

Wanda stared at the man before her as he extended a hand out to her. He looked to be about her age, long blond hair and blue eyes. She could tell he had a fit body with his tight jeans and t-shirt. She didn't know who this person was or why he just helped her but she was thankful. And to top it off, Wanda couldn't get over the fact how hot he was.

"Thanks," Wanda said as she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Sure, but it appears I was a little late to save your friends. What happened? What were those things?" The man asked with a very seductive foreign accent.

"I don't know what those things are but they seem to be after a book that I know nothing about. This is the second time they've attacked. First time we drove them off, but this time they seemed to have made it off with the core of my team," Wanda said as she studied the man.

"Your team?" The man asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Salem-X and I'm," Wanda began to introduce herself to the newcomer.

"The great Mistress X. I've heard about you and your team. I saw Salem-X on the Tele during the Demon Storm. I always thought it would be fabulous to train under the one and only Agatha Harkness," the man said smiling.

"You know Ag… me? I don't recall meeting you. Who are you and how did you happen to stumble across this battle?" Wanda asked catching herself and now beginning to get suspicious of this guy, hot or not.

"Sorry, very rude of me. My name is Zafar Sorana and I'm from a small village off the coast of Australia. I discovered that I had the supernatural ability to control the elements at a young age. I read as many books on the supernatural and witchcraft as I could. It seemed that no matter what you read or who you talked to, the great Agatha Harkness always got mentioned.

"As I studied and practiced on my own, my parents made me keep it a secret. Even though they said I was blessed, they said that others may not see it that way and that I must never reveal my abilities in public. I did as they asked until about ten years ago when they died in a car accident. After that I decided to leave and search out anew in America.

"I lived on fantasies of searching you out and becoming your student. I was too intimidated to do so, and I never did. I've been here trying to find my place in the world with no real luck ever since. Now, while I was meditating and reaching out with my powers, I felt a very unnatural pull on the elements. I followed it here and found those creatures attacking your team," Zafar said as he finished the cliff notes version of his life.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you and thankful for your help," Wanda said feeling guilty about casting a spell that had compelled Zafar to casually open up about his life. She didn't like it but it was the only way to get the "411" on him and see if he was to be trusted or not.

"Mistress X, who is this and what happened to the others?" A series of voices started asking from behind Wanda and Zafar.

Wanda looked past Zafar and saw Portal, Salem, Time Witch, Bryce and Billy Kaplan running up to them. Wanda noticed immediately that Billy was wearing a costume. His pants and shirtsleeve top were black while his arm bands, boots and shawl-like item that draped over the upper part of his body was crimson red watching the theme of most of the other team members. He wore a silver headband and the circular "S"/"X" emblem on his belt buckle. He looked like a member of Salem-X.

"Nice outfit," Wanda smiled at the boy.

"Thanks, Laura made it for me. I even have a codename. It's Wiccan," Billy smiled.

"Pretty cool huh?" Laura smiled and then leaned into Billy's ear and whispered, "remember, codenames when in public."

"Sorry," Billy whispered back blushing.

"Sorry, Mistress X. I tried to keep them inside but when Salem sensed something had happened to the rest of the team they all bolted out the mansion," Bryce said as Wanda smirked. She knew how persistent her young ones could be.

"I thought your team had been kidnapped. Who are these kids?" Zafar asked.

"They are part of Salem-X too. I have a core team and then I have four students who are training under my care. The other gentleman here is our butler and caregiver at the mansion, Bryce. This here is Zafar. He saved me after the blue electrical demons attacked and kidnapped the others," Wanda said quickly introducing and catching everyone up.

"We have to go save them," Portal said.

"No, it's too dangerous for you kids," Mistress X said.

"No it's not. We can handle ourselves. With our powers and bond, we can find them," Salem pleaded.

"Mistress, you know it's true. They are more than capable and they are a part of your team and you need them," Bryce said.

"Fine, but you do as I say and don't do anything without my lead. Bryce, you look after the mansion and Cloak while we're away," Wanda said noting knowing if it was wise to bring these kids into battle, especially Billy.

"Rock on," Salem and Portal cheered while Wiccan smiled and Time Witch did not react either way.

"I'm going too. I want to help and it would be an honor to assist you," Zafar said smiling at Mistress X.

"Fine, let's do this," Wanda said as she nodded at the kids.

Salem closed his eyes and tried to sense where his teammates might have gone. Once he started to feel something he reached out to Laura and began to link their minds together. There bond quickly kicked in they became one. Portal took the new information into her self and used it with her own powers. Her hands glowed bright as a giant portal tore open before them. Billy and Zafar gasped in awe.

"They are on the other side," Portal and Salem said as one.

"Good luck," Bryce said as he watched them all go through the portal and then close behind them.

_**Interlude – The Vault, Prison for Super Villains**_

"They give you any trouble today?" A man in a green Guardsmen armor asked as he approached another man in the exact same armor.

"What do you think? I don't even know why the Chief keeps them here. They don't even have any powers," the Guardsman said.

"Hey, if Rhodes says their potentially dangerous and belong here then they are. Rhodes should know, he used to be an Avenger," the other Guardsman said.

"Please, the only reason Rhodes was put in charge of the Vault is to act as a puppet for Stark. I would bet my money that Stark as a secret agenda and wants access and control of an army of powered beings," Guardsman One said.

"You are so delusional. From what I know Rhodes and Stark aren't even friends anymore. Rhodes applied and got the job fair and square. I think this place is in good hands. I mean, what are you complaining about? We get cool weaponry and armor and don't get me started on the great pay and benefits we get. Hell, we even lucked out being placed on a level where the inmates have little to no powers. Nothing happens here and life doesn't get much better than this," Guardsman Two said as he got ready to take over and start his shift.

"Whatever. You can't tell me that a man who has Iron-Man on his payroll and has bankrolled the Avengers and who knows what other teams doesn't see this place as a business acquisition. Mark my words, Stark isn't the great man everyone thinks he is," Guardsman One said as he saluted his replacement and turned to head out of the room.

"I'm sorry, are you going somewhere?" A voice asks bringing Guardsman One's attention to the other side of the exit door.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Guardsman One asks as he prepares to voice activate the alarm.

"Can't have you doing that," the figure laughs, raising an arm and muttering a few choice words causing Guardsman One's throat to be grasped by an invisible force stopping his ability to breath or speak.

"Hey what's going on?" Guardsman Two asks as he runs towards the exit door and stops.

His co-worker and friend flies past him by some unseen force. Guardsman Two turns towards his comrade to see him lying on the floor as his armor turns a weird red and brown color. In a matter of seconds the armor falls away leaving a pile of dust all around the man who had been inside. Before the exposed Guardsman can get up or Guardsman Two can react, a blast hits Guardsman One in his bare chest killing him. Guardsman Two turns to face their attacker as his armor powers up and he sets off the alarm.

"Now I wish you hadn't done that," the figure says stepping into the room.

Guardsman Two fires off a blast from his gauntlets only to realize the figure is no longer there. He turns around to find the mysterious attacker right behind him, eyes glowing and talking in strange tongues. He starts to raise his arms when he suddenly feels a very intense heat growing inside his armor. In an instant, his armor becomes pure fire. The figure turns and hurries down the corridor as Guardsman Two burns alive.

"There you are," the figure says as four cell doors blow off its hinges with a wave of a hand.

"Who's there?" A woman asks as a figure enters her cell.

"Vertigo," the figures says as the three figures from the other freed cells step up from behind.

"I no longer go by that name since my real mother was murdered and I got stuck in this powerless human body," Vertigo says getting to her feet and staring at the stranger.

"If I were to not only promise to bring your brethren back from the dead but to also grant you all your powers back and the abilities to kill Agatha Harkness, would you swear allegiance to me?" The figure asks with a laugh.

Vertigo and her three other freed brethren smile as dozens of Guardsmen storm the corridor to suddenly find four empty cells and their occupants gone with no trace.

_**Unknown Cavern**_

Mistress X, Portal, Salem, Time Witch, Wiccan and Zafar Sorana step out of the portal to find themselves in a dark cavern barely lit by small electrical torches on the walls. Wanda glanced down at the item she had in her hands. Before she had stepped through the portal she had magically called for a random book to fly from the mansion and land in her hands. She then conjured a magical bag to place it in so that their enemy would know she had a book, but couldn't tell if it was a fake or not. She didn't think it would fool them long, but she just wanted them to think she brought it long enough for her to find her team and make sure they were safe.

"This is so cool," Wiccan said as he looked around. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever be a super hero.

"Stay alert," Mistress X said glancing at their newest member.

"Where to?" Zafar asked.

"This way," Salem said pointing to a doorway to their right.

"Are you sure?" Mistress X asked.

"Well, I sense something down that way," Salem responds.

"Follow me and be ready for anything," Mistress X says as she leads her band of warriors through the doorway and into a dark tunnel with no light.

"I wish there was light. I wish there was light. I wish there was light," Wiccan began to repeat over and over as he concentrated with all his might.

Wanda was amazed as the dark tunnel flared to life with light. She turned to see that the source of the light was coming from Wiccan. Both his arm bands were glowing very brightly. Even though Wanda knew she could have lit up the tunnel, she was glad to see him take the initiative. She hoped that this was a good sign in the fact that she brought the younger members into this environment.

"Hey, pretty cool," Laura said patting Wiccan on the back.

"Yeah, even if he had to repeat himself over and over," Salem said with jealousy.

"I think we should keep moving. With my powers, I can feel a mass flow of air ahead of us," Zafar said.

"Let's go," Wanda said as they all pushed forward down the tunnel.

After a few minutes they came to another doorway and passed through it. Wanda looked around and saw that the room they were in was so dark that the light from Wiccan wasn't enough to see barely a few feet around them. She brought her team to a complete stop and faced them.

"Don't go any further. I'm going to light this place up before we step right off a ledge and into a bottomless pit," Wanda said as she raised her hands and began to call on her magic.

Before Wanda could cast her spell, the wall across the room from them suddenly came to life with light. The kids screamed as Wanda looked to see what the source of the light was. On the far wall were five figures pinned to it by some kind of electrical field. Wanda didn't need magic to tell that they were Shaman, SilverFlame, Python, VivaMuerte, and Darklight. What caught Wanda's attention was what was below her trapped comrades. Sitting upon a large throne made of electricity was the tall slender demon that had taken her friend and demanded the book.

"Agatha, I see you have come. The master will be pleased," the blue demon said eyeing the book.

"I brought the book, now free my friends," Wanda demanded.

"Oh, a little change of plans. I think I will take the book, keep your friends and have the honor of killing you," the demon laughed as he snapped his fingers with an electrical spark.

"Oh snap," Wiccan said as the whole room lit up to reveal that they were al standing in a very large cavern surrounded by hundreds of blue electrical demons.

"Still think this is cool?" Salem said with sarcasm as hundreds of blue figures swarmed down upon them while the demon on the throne cackled with laughter.

**Next: Issue #24 – New Beginning – Part Five **

**Here is a preview of a mini-series coming soon that will introduce a deadly new villain with shocking ties to the X-Men Universe. **

_**Florida – Miami Hospital**_

"I'll be right back," a beautiful nurse with blond hair says as she steps away from her patient and looks out the exam room's door and into the hallway.

She looks back and forth and sees patients, families and hospital staff running like crazy screaming in a panic. She can hear loud sounds coming from all around. She quickly runs into the hall and stops a RN in a dead run. "What's going on?"

"Evil mutants are attacking the hospital," the RN shouts as he dashes off in a dead run.

The nurse watches him run off and turns round when she hears a loud crushing noise. Soon the wall a few feet down the hall explodes and two figures step through. A few seconds later a figure dressed in red and purple with a matching helmet and cape floats through and rotates facing her. The nurse takes a few steps back as she gasps at who is before her.

"Magneto?" The nurse begins to ask and then realizes that the figure before her is not of a man but of a woman.

"Pyra, Super Sabra, secure the area while I deal with her," the floating woman commands as the other two figures dash off in the other direction.

"What are you suppose to be, Magneta the wanna-be Magneto knock-off?" The nurse laughs as she goes to call on her powers.

"No, I'm someone more deadly than he could ever be," the woman laughed as she hovered closer to the nurse.

"What, why won't my powers work?" The nurse panicked.

"Oh, you can thank my new best friend, Blindspot. While you were examining her she used her memory manipulation powers on you and made you forget how to use your powers," the floating woman laughed as the patient the nurse had just been with walked out into the hallway smiling.

"What do you want from me?" The nurse asked as she tried looking for an escape route.

"Well, my dear Amelia Voght, you were one of Erik's most trusted followers and one time lover and I'm in need of some information," the woman said lowering herself to the ground.

"Over my dead body," Amelia said as she turned and ran.

"That can be arraigned," the woman in the red and purple helmet said as she flicked her wrists causing two hospital beds to fly through the air and pin Amelia to the wall. Amelia screamed as the woman levitated and floated right at her.

_**To be continued in…The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties**_


	26. New Beginning Part Five

**Salem-X**

**Issue #24 – New Beginning – Part Five **

_**Unknown Cavern**_

"Everyone, stick together and watch each other's backs. Do not get separated and don't do anything over heroic," Wanda said as she released hex bolt after hex bolt and the attacking demons.

Wanda couldn't believe it. Once again she had found herself in the midst of attacking demons. Not too long after the Demon Storm she had been attacked by blue, electricity welding demons demanding a book from Agatha Harkness. Wanda had no idea what book they were talking about, but even if she did, she wouldn't have given it to them. That didn't stop them from attacking her and her home again.

This time they had kidnapped the core Salem-X team; Shaman, SilverFlame, Python, VivaMuerte and Darklight. If she didn't bring them the book they would kill her friends and teammates. Against her better judgment, she brought the remaining members and young students of Salem-X.; Portal, Salem, Time Witch and Wiccan. Also, along for the ride was Zafar Sorana, a witch with the ability to control the elements who had saved her from the demon's second attack on her.

Using the power bond of Portal and Salem they had found the location of their teammates and arrived there via portal. It hadn't taken long before they had found their teammates, but they had run into three major problems. First, their friends were being pinned to the wall by electricity. Secondly, the slender blue demon holding them had renounced their deal and decided to take the book and kill them all anyway, and lastly, hundreds of blue, electric powered demons were once again attacking her and her team. Now they had to just defeat the demons, rescue their teammates and make it all out alive.

"Can't you do anything else?" Portal asked at the older with blond hair.

"Yes, but being in this unknown located cavern, the wind seems like the best element to use without bring the place down on us," Zafar said using his powers to control the air and wind, forcing demons to fly in several different directions.

"So you control the elements?" Salem asked taking out the demons using a combination of his sensing powers and martial arts skills.

"Yes," Zafar said jumping back to avoid an electrical blast.

"Do you have a code name?" Wiccan asked as he deflected electricity with instant temp shields and returned fire with energy bolts.

"No, I don't and nice moves kid," Zafar said as he used the wind to propel him upwards and then lung back down forcing the wind to move with force in front of him blasting back demons like a human bulldozer.

"Thanks and you should come up with one. All super heroes have one," Wiccan said starting to get exhausted from using shields and energy blasts so frequently.

"You're getting better at that, Wiccan," Portal commented as she used her powers to continuously open and close small portals to get rid of as many demons as she could.

"I thought you couldn't use your powers unless you repeated yourself and concentrated?" Salem asked with a bit of jealousy.

"Small things like energy blasts, shields and levitating seem to come naturally for some reason. Anything major or complex I have to really concentrate on to make happen," Wiccan said as he noticed Portal glare at Salem.

"Okay, children, less talking and more fighting. We need to somehow get to the others and set them free," Mistress X said as she sent a series of powers hex blasts at the demons.

"We'll hold them off if you have something in mind," Zafar said.

"I hope so," Wanda whispered to herself as she broke from the others.

Wanda floated upwards and into the air and began chanting. Zafar called on the wind to keep the demons from getting near her. The rest of Salem-X took his lead and began a protection field around their leader. Salem fought hard, Portal opened up portals all around Wanda to keep the demons and their electric bolts from reaching her, Wiccan continued with his shields and energy blasts while Time Witch kept up casting her spells to slow time on their opponents, which honestly Wanda knew was the only thing that was truly keeping the demons from overwhelming them. Wanda had her opening and focused her attention at her captured comrades.

"Not so fast, Mistress X, I've yet to begin to fight," the demon from the throne said as he snapped his fingers.

Electricity seemed to flash from his body and flow into the ground below him. Suddenly, the ground became a giant electrical field as electricity flowed up from the earth under their feet. Wanda only had moments to react or her children would be electrocuted. Rewording the spell, Wanda turned and sent her energy at the children instead of her captured friends. Protective shields formed around the kids as they lay on the electrified ground. She had been fast but not fast enough.

Wiccan had been winded, Salem had been burnt badly while Portal and Time Witch had been knocked out unconscious. With Time Witch down, time resumed and now the demons and their electric bolts were back to full speed. With her and Zafar in the air they had been safe but they wouldn't last long against this massive attack. Desperate times called for desperate actions and this was one of them.

"Zafar, do what you can to push them back. Salem, we need the Goblyn," Wanda said as Zafar called on hurricane force winds push back the hordes of demons.

"Mistress, I can't do it. I can't control her," Salem said as he shivered in pain.

"You think that the two of you can stop my forces?" The leader demon laughed from his throne.

"You have to, Sam. Not only will it heal you but in that form you can't die and we need her fierceness to survive," Wanda said as she tried to keep the demons back with hex blasts.

"I can't control her, you don't understand," Sam said threw the pain.

"I don't have time for this. "Egnahc y Yfed Ytivarg!" Wanda shouted as she hit Salem with a spell.

Sam screamed as he felt himself transform. In less than a minute Salem was gone and Goblyn was standing in his place. Thanks to a secondary spell, Goblyn could fly and not have to worry about the ground of electricity. This made it easy for her to fly through the air and slice through demons left and right turning them to dust. Wanda hated what she had done, but now they had a better chance of surviving.

"I have to help. I can do this. Free their friends free their friends, free their friends," Wiccan repeated over and over as he concentrated with all his might.

Suddenly, a burst of white light shot out from Wiccan's body and flew at the demon on the throne. The creature ducked as the beam of light hit the wall behind him in a huge explosion. As the dust settled, the creature got up and looked up and saw that the prisoners were gone. He quickly looked back and forth and couldn't find the bodies anywhere. Just as he was about to turn around to see who was responsible for this a large shadow cast over him.

"Looking for us?" The demon heard as he looked up to see Shaman, SilverFlame, Python, VivaMuerte and Darklight standing over him ready for battle as the last glows of VivaMuerte and Darklight's powers healed them all.

"Looks like its payback time," SilverFlame said as she became a demon and created her Hellfire Sword.

"Never fear, you all have lost and my master will be back for you Agatha!" The demon shouted as it became living electricity, shot across the cavern grabbing the back with the book in it and vanished from sight.

"He got away with that book," Python said looking across the cavern.

"Don't worry, it was a fake. Not that I'm not glad to see you all back and safe but could we get a little help over here?" Wanda said blasting demons with hex bolts.

"They're on their way," Zafar said calling up a huge wind that picked up the freed Salem-X members and propelled them up and over to where they were with the battle.

"Who's the new guy?" VivaMuerte asked with a smile as she sent light daggers left and right.

"His name's Zafar and he's come to help us," Wanda said feeling a small twinge of jealousy, which she did not understand or like.

"Good to have him on our side," Shaman said as he became a giant dragon and attacked the demons.

"I'm just glad the floor turned back to normal after that demon vanished," Wiccan said as his shield vanished and he could walk on solid ground again.

"Yes, and very impressive work," Wanda said causing the boy to blush and smile.

"She's great," Wiccan said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Yes she is, but I'm still not happy about what she did to Salem," Portal said making demons vanish through her portals.

"Hey, what's the kid doing?" Shaman asked as Wanda glanced at Wiccan.

Wanda noticed he seemed to be repeating something over and over. Before Wanda could make out his words he began to glow with a bright light. Suddenly burst of energy shot out hitting every member of Salem-X. Wanda felt a weird sensation come over her and when she opened her eyes she saw she was no longer in a cavern with demons. She saw that Zafar and all of Salem-X were now standing back in front of Harkness Manor, safe and sound. She glanced over and used her magic to grab Goblyn and release her spell allowing Portal to calm her back into Salem. Once again she and her team had succeeded and this time, there were no casualties.

"Okay everyone, back into the mansion. Supper is waiting," Bryce called out as they all headed back into the mansion.

_**Infirmary**_

"How's he doing?" Darklight asked as he stepped into the room.

"No change," Tandy said looking up at her visitor.

After they had gotten back, Tandy had chosen to come back here and tend to Cloak while everyone ate supper and relaxed for the night. She really cared for Cloak and hated seeing her dear friend in this condition. She sat here for the past few hours praying he would wake up or give her a sign he was still with her, but alas nothing. She was about to get up and turn in for the night when a knock came on the door and Darklight walked in.

"Sorry to hear that, I really hope that he will wake up," Darklight said as he glanced at Cloak and then VivaMuerte.

He had always been a very tough and strong man. He never gave into emotion or let his guard down. Where he came from you couldn't or the bad guys would win. Now he found himself totally out of his element. For the first time in his life he was finding himself softening and having to deal with his emotions and that was because of the two in front of him. This realities version of his father and mother were in this room, right in front of him and he had to finally deal with it. So he was going to do what he promised Wanda he would do - no more secrets.

"Are you okay?" Tandy asked, looking up.

"There's something I have to tell you. I've wanted to ever since I first met you and now I can't keep it to myself no more," Darklight said as he found himself fidgeting.

"I know what you're about to say. I knew it the minute you came here to join Salem-X," Tandy said standing up and moving over to Darklight.

"You know?" Darklight said almost confused and taken back.

"Yes and I'm flattered. But right now, I don't think it's a good idea for us to get involved," Tandy began to say taking Darklight's hand.

"Oh, wow, hold on," Darklight said taking his hand back and stepping away from Tandy. "I'm not in love with you. Oh man, now this is awkward/"

"I'm sorry; I just thought…what is it? What is going on with you?" Tandy asked suddenly getting a little terrified.

"You might want to sit down. We have a lot to clear up and talk about," Darklight said as he closed the door and sat down with Tandy for a long night's talk.

_**Sanctuary of Mistress X**_

"Can I come in?" Zafar asked knocking on the door.

"Yes, please do," Wanda said as she waved him in after her Mistress X disguise whipped up before she had allowed the door to open.

After his help with the demons Wanda had done a bit of checking and couldn't find anything bad on Zafar and he had been on the up and up when she did that truth spell on him. She had decided to invite him to join Salem-X with the coaching of Shaman and his, "The ten will come together" speech. Zafar had said he would think about it and let her know by the end of the day. Wanda had also decided, and informed the rest of Salem-X, that she would not reveal Mistress X's true fate and identity until Zafar had been on the team for a while and proved his loyalty. Especially after the whole demons attacking Agatha for some book, she couldn't be too careful on little Agatha's death get out.

"I've decided to accept your offer to join Salem-X. It has always been a dream to train under you and I really think fate has placed me here with you guys," Zafar said.

"Great to hear that, Zafar. You really proved yourself in battle and you'll make a great addition to the team," Wanda said.

"Yeah, and the kids have even given me a code name, Elemento. Portal even designed a costume for me but I made my own modifications," Zafar said as he activated his costume to appear. He wore black boots, crimson pants and a black short sleeve shirt with a simple representing the elements on it. He also had the "X"/"S" emblem on his belt buckle and wore crimson gloves and a crimson eye mask.

"Not traditional but it'll work," Wanda laughed.

"Hey, I'm wearing a mask. Plus, I think I look good in this," Elemento said as he waved and headed out to find his new room.

"Welcome to the team," Wanda said smiling and trying not to blush.

Her team had finally come together and Salem-X was ten members strong again. Fate had pulled this new team together not tricks and lies like Agatha's first incarnation of the team. She now had a strong feeling about this team and the direction they were going. She was finally proud of being on this team and she was truly proud to call them and herself Salem-X.

_**Epilogue**_

"Master, I made it," a blue, skinny demon holding a book said appearing in the dark room.

"You fool, you had them all, including Agatha in the palm of your hands and you let them get away," the figure said stepping from the shadows.

"But, I got the book," the demon pleaded holding up his prize.

"You idiot, that's a fake. Even I knew it before you brought it back here. I can deal with Agatha and my book later. First, I must tend to other things," the figure said whispering a spell that caused the demon and the book to burst into flame and become dust.

"Now, did I not make good on my promise?" The figure asked as five figures stepped forward.

"Yes, and it feels great," Gazelle said as she, Reptilla, Thornn and Vertigo basked in the glory of their powers again.

"Great, now if you would sign you're allegiance and lives over to me we can see about bringing your brethren back," the figure smiled as he moved closer to the four members of Salem Seven.

**Next: Issue #25 – Field Trip **

_**Authors Note: The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties #1 is now posted. **_


	27. Field Trip

**Salem-X**

**Issue #25 – Field Trip**

_**Harkness Manor**_

"Hey, how're you doing?" Wanda asked as she popped her head in Darklight's room.

"I'm okay. I'll just have to give her time," Darklight said as he pulled his mask over his head to cover his face.

Darklight wasn't one to show emotion and the best way to do that was to keep his face hidden. Right now he was feeling anything but okay, but he didn't need to let it show. He knew it could have been worse, but he was hoping it would have gone a lot better. He would just have to give Tandy time to come to terms with the news he gave her and hope she would accept him in her life. He would do anything not to lose his parents again.

Darklight's dad had died before he had ever known him and when he finally found his mom she didn't want him as a son and was soon lost to him as well. He went on to take on crime and drugs as a lone avenger, fighting evil with vengeance. He never thought he would ever be a part of anything let alone a family until he found himself ripped away from his world and thrown into a group calling themselves the Exiles. He jumped from one reality to the next battling side by side with these heroes battling evil as they hoped to earn their way back home.

Not having anything to go back to, Darklight didn't have their same desire to return to his reality of origin. Even though he wouldn't call them family, he did find that he enjoyed being around them. They showed him that he didn't have to be alone and that it's okay to depend on others. It had changed him a little and almost filled a void in his life that he had always been craving to fill, the love of his parents. He had all but accepted this eternal void until they had arrived in this current reality. This is where he had found what he had been missing, he had found his parents.

He knew that they were this realities version of his parents and not his biological parents, but the bond he felt was undeniable. From the moment he saw them he knew that this could be his chance to fill that void in his life and have the family he was denied all these years. Knowing it was a long shot he chose to leave the Exiles and stay behind in this reality and join Salem-X, the same team his mother, Tandy Bowen was a part of. Promising Wanda he would tell Tandy the truth, he was accepted to the team and he bided his time to reveal his identity to VivaMuerte. He had finally done that and now it seemed fate was ready to repeat itself all over again.

His father in this reality had suffered great injuries in the Demon Storm battle and was now in a coma on the brink of death. It seemed he would lose his father again before getting the chance to know him. To make it worse, his mother in this reality didn't want anything to do with him either. He couldn't blame her having a complete stranger claim to be her son from another reality. He could still remember her reaction and had wished it had gone differently, but it hadn't.

When he first approached her she had thought he was interested in her on a romantic level. If the situation wasn't so serious he might have broken down in laughter. The thought of his mother falling for him had never crossed his mind. He quickly sat her down and told her that he had some news she might find hard to believe or accept. As she stared at him in confusion and worry he told her of his life. Leaving out his parents identities at first, he told her all about his dad dying to his mother abandoning him to his vigilante career. She just stared and listened as he told her how he had come here and ran into her, his mother.

Tandy looked at him and demanded to know what he was talking about. He had then told her that his name was Ty Bowen and that he was named after his father. That in his reality his parents had been Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen and that he was her son from another reality. As she began to grow frantic, he told her that when he met her all he wanted to do was find the parents he had never had the chance to know. He wanted nothing more from her than to build on that family bond he felt when he first locked eyes with her.

Tandy started to call him a liar and was ready to advance on him when grabbed his face mask and yanked it off his head. Tandy froze in place and stared at Ty as a swirl of emotions washed over her face. Even with half his face white and the other black and his eyes just as discolored, she saw the resemblance immediately. He had Cloak's facial features and her eyes and smile. He may be from another reality, but she knew he was her son. His powers of dark and light and her strange connection she had always felt to him now made perfect sense.

He had tried to reach out to her but it was too much for her to handle. She took one look at Cloak lying in the bed and ran out the room saying she needed to be alone. He called out to her and she just kept going. Tandy could feel the motherly bond but didn't know how to react. She hadn't been prepared for this and made it clear she wanted to be away from him until or if she ever sorted her feelings out. Ty held back his tears as he let her go and returned to his room having heard nothing from Tandy sense that moment. He wasn't sure what the future held, but he prayed that it would one day include them. He couldn't stand losing his parents all over again.

"Ty, you did that right thing. Give her time, she'll come around," Wanda said with a smile. She could relate. Not only had she lost a parent too, but she had also become estranged to the other.

"I know, and I've got to let it go and what happens, happens," Ty said with a shrug.

"If you want, I'm taking the children into town for a well needed and deserved field trip. It might be good to get away and blow off some steam," Wanda offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to put in some training sessions in the Hex-Room," Darklight said as Wanda nodded in understanding and left him to deal with things his own way.

Wanda headed down the hallway and took one final glance back at Darklight. She felt bad that she had forced him to tell the truth but she knew everyone would be better for it in the long run. No good ever comes from keeping secrets. Just look how Agatha formed this team and what she had kept hidden about her son Wade. Once again, a child had been taken from her. Only this time he was alive but grown, but had still left her. She wish he would have stayed so she could get to know him and deal with her emotions, but he wanted to go off with the X-Men to search for his grandfather and aunt, her father Magneto and half-sister Polaris. She just hoped he would return to her safely.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a voice called out as Wanda accidently collided with another figure.

"Oh, sorry, Zafar. I wasn't paying attention," Wanda said as she eyed the man in front of her.

"Have we met?" Zafar asked looking at the woman in red.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Wanda Maximoff. I go by Crimson Witch and co-lead the team when Mistress X is away," Wanda said quickly.

"Yes, Wanda. How could I not recognize such beauty? Agatha told me you grace these halls from time to time," Zafar said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Yes, as she has filled me in on you and the other new recruits. Sorry I haven't had the chance to greet you before now," Wanda said blushing, taking her hand back quickly.

"Well, we finally meet. So tell me, what do you do for fun around here?" Zafar asked with a smile.

"Not a lot," Wanda said as she caught herself staring at his nicely built body. "I'm about to take the kids on a little outing if you'd like to join me..er I mean us?"

"I'd love to. When do we go?" Zafar asked.

"I'm on my way now to get them. Shall we?" Wanda asked as she secretly sent a message off to Shaman that he was off the hook and was no longer needed to come along.

It didn't take long for them to reach the younger members of Salem-X. Wiccan, Portal, Salem and Time Witch were waiting for her in their civilian attire. She could tell they were all excited, even Ling Le. Wanda knew the only reason Ling wanted to go was to check out the bookstore that was located in the mall. It seemed that the only thing that interested her these days was reading up on everything she could. Wanda knew she was trying so hard to try and understand and be a part of a world past her time. Once she found her place in this world then maybe she would find a place for others, including her brother in her life.

"About time, the movie starts in fifteen minutes," Laura said immediately.

"It won't take but a moment to get there so cool your jets," Wanda smiled.

"I still don't know what's so big about this man of iron movie," Sam said.

"Are you kidding? Not only is the movie based on one of the founding members of the Avengers but the special effects are supposed to be amazing," Wiccan said.

"Yeah and Robert Downey Jr. is so hot," Laura said winking at Billy.

"Whatever," Sam said glaring at Billy and Laura's excitement.

"Are you going to see the movie with us?" Billy asked Wanda.

"Not on your life. I fought with the man, I don't need to watch a movie about him," Wanda said through her teeth.

"Don't feel bad, Wanda. I'm sure they'll get an Avengers movie on the big screen soon," Laura said as Billy agreed.

"I really don't care, as long as they leave me out of it," Wanda said as she caught Zafar staring at her.

"If you are not going to this said movie, what are your plans?" Zafar asked

"There are some specialty shops I want to check out. You can join me if you don't want to watch the movie?" Wanda said trying to keep herself under control.

"Sure, I've never really gotten into movies," Zafar said as he smiled at Wanda.

"You mean we get to go off on our own?" Laura asked looking at everyone.

"Yes, but you are to go to the movie and then we'll meet back afterwards. No wondering off or getting into trouble. The bookstore is right next to the movie theatre, Ling will be fine there till you all are done," Wanda said as Ling nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to hand with us?" Sam asked looking at his sister.

"No, I'll be fine at the bookstore," Ling said in a tone that told her brother that the discussion was over before it could begin.

"Okay, I'll cast the invisibility spell if you two can open the way for us," Wanda said to Portal and Salem.

As Wanda cast her spell the two kids did their thing. Sam and Laura bonded and using Sam's sensing powers, Laura found the mall and opened a portal in front of them. The six of them walked through to find themselves in the center of a mall facing a movie theatre. Once Sam sensed it was safe, Wanda removed the cloak making them appear visible again. Wanda looked around and saw that the mall wasn't too crowded and that all would be fine.

"Now mind me, no getting into trouble," Wanda said as she and Zafar headed off leaving the children alone.

"Ling," Sam began to say when he noticed his sister was already walking into the bookstore.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up some day," Laura.

"What is her deal?" Billy asked.

"It's nothing, let's get our tickets," Sam said pulling out the money Wanda had given him.

"Never mind him. His sister is having trouble adjusting to our time. It's hard when you think your long dead sister returns to you and doesn't jump to you as you would hope," Laura said.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't know what I'd do if I found out I had a long lost sibling," Billy said shrugging as he glanced over to see a comic book shop.

"We better go, Sam's already in line," Laura said as she saw Billy stop.

"Hey, you two go on ahead. I want to check out the comic shop over here. I won't be long," Billy said as Laura smiled liking the idea of being alone with Sam.

As Laura ran after Sam, Billy made his way over to the comic shop. He was stoked to see the new Iron Man movie but he wanted the latest issue of Avengers even more. As he got to the shop he looked around and saw the shelf where the new comics were placed. He knew comic day was a few days ago but there had to be a few copies left. As he made his way over he saw that their appeared to be one issue left on the shelf. He immediately grabbed for it and found a road block. Another hand was attached to the copy he had grabbed for.

"Hey, I saw it first," the other person holding the comic book said.

"Come one, I," Billy began to say and then stopped s he looked at his competition.

It was a kid about his age with short blond hair, blue eyes and several earrings covering both of his years. Billy's heart skipped a beat as he realized that his fingers were touching the other kids as they tugged for the comic book. Billy let go of the comic as he felt himself blush. He suddenly wanted to turn and run the opposite direction. He turned to go when the kid caught his hand.

"Hey, wait. I didn't mean to be rude. If you want it you can have it," the kid said handing it to him.

"Naw, that's okay. I need to save my money for the movie," Billy said wanting nothing more than to be anywhere but right here.

"Cool, name's Theodore, but my friends call me Teddy," Teddy said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Teddy. My name's Billy, Billy Kaplan," Billy said shaking his hand awkwardly.

"Cool name, so it seems we having something in common," Teddy said as Billy's eyes went wide and then blushed as Teddy held up the Avengers comic.

"Oh yeah, the Avengers are my idols. So, are you from around here?" Billy asked suddenly feeling foolish.

"No, I live in New York. For our end of the year class trip we came to Salem for a field trip. How about you?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I live here but my class took a field trip here to the mall too. I was on my way to the movie with them when I got side tracked," Billy said blushing a little.

"You're cute when you blush," Teddy said with a smile.

Billy was taken back. Was this kid flirting with him? Before Billy could figure it out, a couple gun shots went off. The two kids turned to see three men in black face masks holding up the jewelry store next door to them. Billy turned to see Teddy taking off, ducking into the comic store. Billy suddenly felt bad he had left but also a little turned off by this display of a coward. Billy looked around and then ducked into the shadows to get into character.

Billy tapped his buckle igniting his "S"/"X" badge. In a swirl of smoke, his t-shirt and jeans became his black and crimson red Salem-X costume. His silver head band not only polished off his outfit but it also was charmed making those he didn't want to, to notice his face was that of Billy Kaplan. Standing up Wiccan ran into action. As he made it to the jewelry store he saw the three robbers waving machine guns around and shouting orders.

"Stop, you're under arrest!" Wiccan shouted suddenly feeling lame.

"I thought you said there were no heroes in this town?" One of the robbers asked to another.

"I'll take care of him," another of the robbers said pointing his gun at Wiccan.

Wiccan quickly called on his powers and sent an energy blast with one hand knocking the gun out of his hand while sending a second blast with his other hand knocking the robber into a glass jewelry case. He turned to face the other two robbers and saw that they had their guns up and were growing with fear and anger.

"Let's see how well you're tricks save a room full of innocents," one of the robbers said as he aimed his gun at the customers in the store.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A voice shouted as a green muscular figure crashed through the store ripping the gun out of the robber's hand with one fist and slamming him against the wall unconscious with the other fist.

Wiccan turned to see what appeared to be a younger and smaller version of the Hulk with blond hair. Wiccan didn't know who this person was but he was glad that he arrived when he did. The last robber standing stood there looking back and forth between the green skinned hero and Wiccan.

"Thanks, Hulk Junior," Wiccan smiled.

"So you think you're cute?" The green hero asked and then paused to stare at the blushing Wiccan.

Wiccan was taken back and was about to respond when the robber screamed and aimed his machine gun at Hulk Junior. Wiccan panicked, closed his eyes and began to chant over and over. As the gun went off and the bullets got close to the green hero, they suddenly flashed and became bubbles. Everyone stared in surprise and the machine gun became a bubble maker. Hulk Junior laughed as he grabbed the gun, bending it in two and threw the robber into the other three on the ground.

"That takes care of them," the Hulk-like being laughed as Wiccan chanted over and over causing a bunch of necklaces to bind and tie the three robbers together securely.

"Well, that's me cue," the green hero said as he leapt away.

"Wait," Wiccan began to say when he suddenly saw a swarm of cops heading his way.

Taking the same hint, Wiccan ducked around the corner and without notice switched back to civilian form. He glanced around and saw that his partner was gone and was half way to the theatre when the cops were swarming into the jewelry store. Billy sighed as he made his way back wondering what ever happened to Teddy. He hoped he was okay.

"Hey kid!" A voice shouted from above.

Billy looked up and saw a hole in the skylight above him. He saw what appeared to be a green figure with wings flying off into the clouds. As the figure vanished another object suddenly came down hitting his right foot. Billy leaned down and picked the object up. He gasped as he saw it the copy of Avengers he had wanted earlier. He looked up and then back at the comic. On the inside over was written, "We have a lot more in common than we thought. Keep it real. (555) 555-8575."

"It can't be," Billy whispered as he held the comic book tight to his chest and ran into the movie theatre.

"About time, the movie's half over. Where've you been?" Laura asked as Billy finally found them and took a seat.

"Sorry got side tracked," Billy whispered as he clenched the comic book in his fist and smiled from ear to ear.

**Next: Issue #26 – Relationships **


	28. Relationships

**Salem-X**

**Issue #26 – Relationships **

_**Downtown Salem, Massachusetts**_

_**Crimson Witch, Elemento, VivaMuerte, Darklight, Shaman & SilverFlame**_

"Is it wise to leave the children home alone?" Elemento asked looking at Crimson Witch.

"They'll be fine. Python is watching over them and Agatha is there too in her study of they need her," Wanda said hesitantly.

"She'll be helpful," Shaman tried to keep from laughing as SilverFlame pinched him in the arm.

"Of course she would. I'm just surprised that didn't come on this mission with us," Elemento said looking oddly at Shaman and the others.

"Yes, but Mistress X doesn't always go out on field missions. Especially now that these unknown groups of demons are targeting her and have attacked us she is doing a lot of studying in her sanctum. Now, let's get ready to move in," Wanda responded reluctantly.

Wanda hated to lie and she felt guilty about it, since she was really getting to like Zafar. The was, he was still new to the team and with having to keep Agatha's death a secret, her gut told her that it was too soon to reveal that to their newest member. She knew in time she would have to, for Darklight finally knew and it was a matter of time before Wiccan figured it out if he hadn't already with his obsession with her and the Avengers. For now, she would play it cool and try and pull off duel identities of Crimson Witch and Salem X thanks to Agatha's magic.

There was a lot to search through in Agatha's sanctum, but she did find some useful stuff, like the Hex Magic that had been incorporated for their mansion, weapons and costumes. Taking the idea of Xavier's Cerebra, with the help of Shaman, they improved their Hex system. They could now monitor the supernatural and hopefully prevent another Demon Storm. Just the Cerebra with mutants, the Hex Alert would alert them to any abnormal or threatening supernatural activity. It could also help detect and search out supernatural beings and such. They were still studying and working with it so it wasn't up to one hundred percent, but it was good enough with the first few tests.

First it detected all the supernatural based members of Salem X. Shaman registered as did Salem, but only because his transformation curse was supernatural based. Time Witch showed up due to her bloodline and powers coming from a line of witches. Wanda assumed she registered because of her study in witchcraft and that after the Blood Witch incident had caused her mutant and magic abilities to merge and amplify. She noticed Wiccan and Elemento registered too since their powers were based on magic as well. With those checked, that just left the other members of Salem X.

SilverFlame was detected but Shaman was sure that had something to do with her demon half of her powers. Just like the Illyana of our reality, there was a connection with her powers to the supernatural. Darklight too showed up faintly. Even though he was clearly a mutant, it seems his dark powers have a supernatural taint to them. They had thought about studying Cloak since he had the same type of power but he had been stripped of them during the Demon Storm. It was something Shaman that they could check out with Darklight at a later date. The last members, Python, Portal and VivaMuerte didn't show up because they were strictly mutants.

They had begun testing it out further to see what they could find outside the grounds when the Hex Alert went off within minutes. It seemed it had detected supernatural activity in downtown Salem. After a few minutes they were able to determine that a portal had opened and something had come through. Ready to test this new mission direction she assembled the field team immediately and here they were. From what they could tell the portal had opened somewhere underneath the city in the sewer system and what ever had come through was down there.

"The portal must have opened right here. I can feel the tear within the elements," Elemento said as they had all climbed down into the sewers.

"Whatever's down here I'm ready to cut loose," VivaMuerte said feeling the need to vent out her emotions over Cloak and now Darklight.

"What do you think came through?" Darklight asked as he took a quick glance at Tandy.

"I've been hunting them long enough to now the smell of demons anywhere," SilverFlame said with a growl after becoming her demon form.

"You think there's more than one?" Crimson Witch asked.

"I'm not sure of how many, but I sense more than one scent," SilverFlame said reverting back to normal.

"They're probably down here somewhere. This tunnel braches off in three directions so we'll spilt up but keep in constant communication," Crimson Witch said as she volunteered the new guy to go with her.

VivaMuerte was about to speak up when SilverFlame and Shaman had already headed down the second tunnel. She wasn't sure about this but for now the mission came first. Not waiting for Darklight, VivaMuerte darted down the third tunnel. Rolling his eyes and calling out, Darklight ran after his mother.

_**Harkness Manor**_

_**Salem & Time Witch**_

"I guess I just have to give her time," Sam said as he sat by the edge of the pool glancing over at his sister reading a book near the garden.

"Maybe you just need to go over and talk with her. You haven't really sat down with her since she joined the team," Laura said as she shifted on the air mattress she was floating upon.

"Every time I go near her or try to talk to her I can sense her annoyance and anger with me and I guess I turn and head the other direction," Sam said with a sigh.

Sam knew it was not only hard for him but for his sister as well. They were both born in a different century then the one they were living in now. Their mother had been a witch with a strong bloodline connected to a coven of thirteen. Their father, they had come to find out, was a faint descendent of the Harkness bloodline when the tribunal was going to make his sister Ming the next heir to the Harkness line since Sabrina Harkness was barren. That was before Talla made her move that resulted in Talla's death, Sabrina's mystical pregnancy that helped lead to the whole Agatha possession and Demon Storm and lastly, Sam's death.

Even though his mom and sister mourned his lost he hadn't really died. He had been cursed to live forever in the body of a cat. He had become his sister's pet but would never be able to tell her he was really her brother. He saw that he made her happy, but it was never enough to fix her continuously breaking and dying heart. Then after twenty years, a finger appeared and murdered the rest of his family casting him walk the world alone as a cat, till he was discovered by Salem-X.

During the coming conflict with Damon and his Dark Warriors it was discovered that his sister was alive. He never thought he'd see his sister Ling again but when she had been saved by Damon right before her death he had never been more excited. Sam sighed and then sat straight up and stared over at his sister. She suddenly seemed different and his mind began to clear and his senses began to kick in. All of a sudden his powers were working clearly and the illusion was breaking.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Laura asked suddenly.

"My sister's name isn't Ling, it's Ming. Ling was her daughter, my niece," Sam said running over to the woman reading a book.

"Okay, who are you? I know you are not my sister," Sam said smacking the book from her hands.

"Mistress X told me I had to come clean right before she left on that mission, but I see she must have cast a spell to make sure," Ling said looking up.

"Spill it," Sam said already sensing the truth.

"I am actually your niece but in the body of your sister, my mother. When the attack came I had died and mom had been severely injured. With my time powers it seemed my spirit was frozen and kept from moving on. I sat there watching as the attacker sent a spell at mom that would finish her. At the moment mom looked and saw my spirit and then a portal began to open from no where as Damon Harkness arrived to take her away. Just before he took her, we made eye contact and something happened and my spirit had taken over mom's body while her spirit was thrown out.

"Dam realized what had happened but kept me and trained me anyway and that is why when I first appeared I was known as Ming's daughter. After seeing you, Sam, I felt guilty about what happened to mom and started studying and using my time powers to alter perception so everyone would suddenly start referring to me as your sister. It was her body and felt I should become her in body and spirit," Ling said with tears in her eyes.

"That makes things clearer. That's why we haven't' been connecting as siblings because you really aren't my twin sister," Sam said trying to cope with everything.

"Yes, no matter how much I focused on the spell, all it did was isolating us from each other because in truth I wasn't your sister and having never met you, I couldn't connect with you. It's been eating me up alive and I've stayed away until I figured what to do, but Wanda fixed that for me when she found me out," Ling said.

They both stood there in silence, and then Ling looked back up. "I'm really sorry. I thought trying to become my mom would make me fit in more and connect with you."

"It's okay. I will deal with this but I've already mourned my sister once. Let's start over. Ling, I'm your uncle Sam," Sam said extending out his hand.

"Oh Sam," Ling said sobbing into his arms.

"It'll be okay. Your spell is fading and we'll start all over with everyone knowing you are my niece Ling," Sam said holding her as Portal walked up smiling.

_**VivaMuerte & Darklight**_

"So, what do you think we're up against?" Darklight asked finally breaking the silence.

"Darklight, don't. I'm dealing with working with you as a team member, but still need time for anything more," VivaMuerte said

"I didn't mean anything by it," Darklight said trying to keep his anger in check.

"Aw, two pretties," a voice said form above them.

They both looked up to see a black lizard like demon hanging from the ceiling. The demon dropped down shoving VivaMuerte back and landing on top of Darklight. Darklight tried to move but the demon was strong and had him pinned tight. He would have to do something fast unless he became demon food.

"Now I eat you," the demon said as it sunk it fangs into Darklight's shoulder.

"Get off my son you beast," VivaMuerte said she landed a round kick that sent the demon off of Darklight.

Tandy glanced over and saw that Darklight was losing a lot of blood from where the demon had taken a bite. Calling all her might she landed another kick followed by a series of light daggers that plunged into the demon's chest. The demon slumped against the wall, unmoving. Tandy quickly ran to Darklight's side.

"Oh Ty, are you okay?" Tandy asked as she gasped at tall the blood.

Darklight moaned as he tried to keep conscious. Tandy grabbed her son into her arms and called forth every once of her powers. She rocked him back and forth as white energy engulfed them both. When the light faded, Tandy set Darklight back down and noticed his wound was completely healed. She smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Darklight opened his eyes and smiled. He was about to say something when a shadow fell upon them.

"Tandy," Darklight tried to shout but was too late.

The demon hit VivaMuerte sending her back against the wall. The creature then landed in front of her Tandy and raised its razor sharp claw. The demon was about to strike when a black band grabbed the arm and pulled it back. Tandy watched with wide eyes as she saw Darklight extending his left hand, trying to keep balance. Dark energy shot from his hand pinning the demon's arms and legs each with a black band of darkness. Tandy could see that her son was just as surprised as she was with his ability.

"You messed with the wrong family, demon," Darklight said as he caused his darkness to expand and engulf the demon, weakening it.

"Now you die," VivaMuerte said as she formed a giant dagger of light with both hands and plunged it into the demon's chest causing it to burst into flame and become a pile of dust.

"Looks like me make a great team," Darklight said getting to his feet.

"No, we make a great family," Tandy said through clearer eyes and helped her son to his feet.

_**SilverFlame & Shaman**_

"I have a bad feeling about this. I smell a scent I haven't smelled since I was back home," SilverFlame said as she walked down the sewer tunnel.

"Illyana, we really haven't talked since Wade left," Shaman began to say.

"Mike, I know it's over between me and Wade. It was long over before you and I kissed. When we arrived here, Wade immediately felt a connection to this world and it appears to have been his true home. No matter what, our paths have drifted apart," Illyana sighed.

"So you still desire to find a way home? Back to a world of demons?" Mike asked.

"Weather I do or not, there will be nothing more then friendship between me and Wade. Sometimes I think our relationship was just based on battling demons. I really don't know anymore, plus there is the problem of this world already having an Illyana Rasputin. I guess I just have to find my path and see where it takes me, whether it's to remain here or go home," Illyana said as she looked from side to side.

"You don't have to do it alone. You have me? What about us?" Shaman asked as Illyana stopped and turned to face him.

"Mike, I have grown fond of you but I don't think it can go any further. I don't want to hurt you, but a part of me wonders if you and I wasn't just an attempt to fill the void and make Wade jealous," Illyana said softly.

"But, Illyana," Mike said with sadness.

"I think right now I just need to focus on myself and find my new path and I need to do it alone," Illyana said.

"You don't have too. I mean, everyone can use a friend?" Mike asked with a smile.

"I would like that. Let's keep this as friends for now. Plus, who knows where our paths will take us?" Illyana said as Mike nodded accepting this better as not having her in his life at all.

"Nice sentiment, Rasputin Spawn," a large red demon with ten horns said stepping out of the shadows in front of them.

"General Grog, I thought I smelled you," SilverFlame said as she transformed into her demon form and called forth her sword.

"You know this creature," Shaman asked becoming a good sized dragon.

"Yes, he's from my home world. I thought I had killed him," SilverFlame said waving her sword.

"Take more than that to kill me fleshling," Grog said holding up a stump for an arm.

"How did you get here?" SilverFlame growled.

"Lord Torlock has been searching for you and Magnus for ages. Being the son of Harkness we figured you found a way to magic off our world. In order to ensure his domination he want you both dead and has been sparing the magic users to force them to find a way to locate the two of you and it seems we have," Grog smiled.

"Domination? What are you talking about," SilverFlame said fearing the answer.

"Once you vanished and never returned it made it easier for Lord Torlock and his armies to take over. There is a small rebellion left but in order to crush it he needs both your heads. Once he learns I've found you, I will be rewarded and he will come for you," Grog smiled.

"We need to kill him. If he gets word back that I'm here, Torlock will rip this world apart till he has me and Wade," SilverFlame said as she lashed out with her sword.

"Why is that?" Shaman asked as he lashed out with his tail.

"Because, she and Wade killed our Lord's sire to bring down the dominating demon forces. It is payback time," Grog said as he leapt and slammed Illyana to the ground.

"I will kill you," SilverFlame spat as she got back to her feet.

"Not so fast remember this?" Grog said grabbing her with his good hand and slammed his stump with a strange device into her head.

"Illyana? What did you do to her?" Shaman said turning on the demon holding a paralyzed Illyana.

"This devise allows us to control the power of another. Now I will find a way home to inform Lord Torlock," Grog said as he shouted a command forcing Illyana to open a portal. He then threw a weird totem at the portal turning it green.

"Back off," Crimson Witch said as she came running up and hitting the demon away from Illyana with a hex blast.

"What's going on? We just defeated a demon lizard when we heard your call over the Hex-Com," Elemento said.

"This is a demon from her home world," Shaman said.

"Yes, and we have to kill it before it can go back and warn Torlock," Silver Flame said as she flared her sword to life.

"Too late," Grog said jumping in front of the portal, "and once I go through it will close with no way to follow."

"Yeah, but how are you going to find this place again? While connected to the device I learned from you that this was a luck teleport. Be a chance of a life time to get here again," SilverFlame laughed as she brought her sword down.

"Well, having a part of you will help. Eye for an eye," Grog said as he pulled out a blade and severed SilverFlame left hand, grabbed it and vanished into the portal.

"No!" Illyana screamed grabbing her arm as the portal changed back to normal and then faded from sight.

'What's going on?" Darklight asked as he and VivaMuerte came running up.

"You two, quick," Crimson Witch commanded as the two healers ran to her side.

Illyana shifted back to human form as they both placed their healing powers upon her. Illyana stood up and looked down at the stump where her left hand once was. Losing her hand didn't bother her. It was loosing her demon and giving him the power he needed to bring Torlock here that bothered her.

"Illyana, are you okay?" Shaman asked.

"Yes, and I must be ready. He will find a way and when he does, Lord Torlock will come," Illyana said as she pushed past Shaman and headed toward their exit out.

"Lord Torlock?" Wanda asked turning to Shaman.

"I'll fill you in on the way home," Shaman said as he watched Illyana walk away from him.

**Next: Issue #27 – **Return Home – Part One & Young Avengers: The Next Generation - Part One

_**Author's Note: Starting next month, all current titles will start featuring a back up story for a limited time. Here's a teaser list:**_

Salem-X #27 - Featuring Wiccan & the Young Avengers: Will see the formation of the team.

New Exiles # 26 - Featuring Black Axe & the Outsiders: Will tell the origin of the Time Quake World & the Outsiders.

Mutant Generation Force #24 - Featuring the Original New Mutants & the Secret New Mutants: Will tell Moira MacTaggert's secret mutant team's origin and the search for Daken.

Power Pack #23 - Featuring G-Force & the New Warriors: Will see an old foe coming back to hunt down anyone that has been a member of the New Warriors.

X-Calibur #23 - Featuring Lionheart(future) & Black Knight(present day) & the Avengers: Will see the government creating a new Avengers Initiative & sanctioned team.

Sensational X-Men #23 - Featuring Wolverine & Alpha Flight: Will see what happened to the Canadian Heroes after the Demon Storm.


	29. Return Home Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #27 – Return Home – Part One **

_**Harkness Manor**_

"You need to calm down, Illyana," Wanda said at the pacing woman that had moments ago burst through her sanctum.

"We don't have time. If Lord Torlock finds his way here, he'll make the Demon Storm look like a blissful rain," Illyana said as Wanda glanced at the others in the room.

When they had returned back to the Manor after the run in with Grog, Wanda forced SilverFlame to be checked out in the infirmary to make sure she was okay after losing her left arm. Illyana was fine and appeared to be more upset about losing the demon than her arm. Wanda assured her she would do her best to prepare and protect everyone from Lord Torlock from entering their world. So Wanda had headed back to her sanctum when Illyana had burst in demanding immediate action.

Moments after, Shaman, VivaMuerte, Darklight, Elemento and Python had entered the room. As they came in, Wanda had instantly put on her Mistress X outfit as she saw Zafar with them. Wanda could tell they were all worried, especially Python who was desperately trying to get in the loop and brought up to speed. After losing her son she had latched on to the care of the children here as if they were her own. She had also surprised Wanda by training and really coming into her own with her powers. She was really making an effort to be a valuable part of this team.

"I'm doing all I can to find and prevent their arrival here," Mistress X said again.

"That won't be good enough. They only way to protect your world is for me to return home and take the fight directly to Lord Torlock," SilverFlame said.

"You can't do that," Shaman began to say.

"I have to. You heard Grog; my world has been taken over because me and Wade left. I have to return, not only to kill Torlock but to free my people," SilverFlame said glaring at Mistress X.

"Then I go with you," Shaman said.

"No, it's too dangerous," SilverFlame protested.

"Shaman's right. You're part of a team and you don't have to do this alone," VivaMuerte said.

"I agree, but first we have to find a way to your world. Something I've yet to discover," Wanda said feeling guilty about the false promise once made by the old Mistress X, Agatha Harkness.

"What about the children. I bet they could use their special bond to open a portal there," Darklight suggested.

"No, not the children," Python protested.

"She's right. We would need them to get you back home and that place is way too dangerous for us let alone them. They wouldn't last a minute there," SilverFlame said.

"I have an idea," Mistress X said waving her hand and an object flew into it.

"What is it?" VivaMuerte asked looking at the circular pendant with seven silver points on one side but looked as if at one time had points going all the way around but were now busted off. A mirror rested in the center of the pendant.

"It's called a Mimic Stone. I found it not too long ago. It can copy the actions of someone and repeat it at a later date costing it one silver point," Mistress X said as she rubbed where points had once been on the pendant.

"Brilliant, we have the children open a portal, use that to copy it and then we can use it later to get home without having to endanger the children," Shaman said as the others smiled in agreement.

"It is very dangerous and I wish you would all stay here," SilverFlame begged.

"No, I'm coming with you," Shaman said.

"Sorry, you will need someone with great magic," Mistress X said.

"Can't have enough magic on your side," Elemento said wanting the opportunity to fight along side Mistress X.

"You will also need healers," Darklight and VivaMuerte both added.

"I'm in too," Python chimed in.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous and someone had to watch after the children," SilverFlame said as Wanda agreed.

"From what you've said, there are reptile based demons there and who better to go than someone who can control them. Plus, Bryce and Wanda will be here to watch the kids," Python said challenging Wanda with a smile.

"Fine, we all go but watch your backs and follow my lead," Illyana said as Mistress X confirmed the mission and called for Portal and Salem.

"No fair we want to go," Portal pleaded.

"No, and do not attempt to follow us. Do I make myself clear?" Mistress X said as the two kids gulped in agreement.

With a nod, the two concentrated and created their bond. Linking together, Salem sensed where SilverFlame's arm and home was while passing that on to Portal. Using this bond and feeling, she reached out and opened a large portal. While all this was going on, Wanda had invoked the Mimic Stone. The mirror not only reflected the two's image, but it also seemed to be watching and recording their every move. As the portal opened wide and ready for use, the Mimic Stone went dim and Wanda placed it in her pocket.

"Once this portal closes, you make sure the kids remain here and safe," Mistress X said to Bryce.

"As you wish," Bryce smiled and then glared at the children.

Illyana gulped and took in a deep breath. "Here we go, and be careful."

Illyana shifted to her demon form and stepped through the portal first. Mistress X, preparing her magic followed next. Shaman, Python, VivaMuerte, Darklight and Elemento quickly made their way into the portal. Bryce sighed with a worried look as the portal closed behind the departing members of Salem-X. With a few protests, Bryce ushered Portal and Salem out of the room and back to the other children. Bryan just hoped they would all return safely.

"Hard to believe," SilverFlame said as she once again laid eyes upon her homeland.

The area she was standing in was like a barren wasteland. No trees or grass in sight. All had clearly been burned away. In her demon form she felt fine, but she knew the heat here was intense and the temperature had to be at least a hundred and ten degrees. She was surprised, but thankful, that the area was vacant with no demons in sight. They would have plenty of chances for battle one the demons knew they were here.

"So this is where you're from?" VivaMuerte said as the rest of Salem-X finally came through the portal and it closed behind them.

"Man, could it be any hotter?" Darklight asked as he felt the sweat running down his back.

"No wonder you barely where any clothes," Mistress X said staring to feel very uncomfortable in her full attire.

"Feels good to me," Python said as her powers allowed her to cope with the heat.

"Allow me," Mistress X said as she cast a spell to modify their Hex Costumes so that they resisted the heat and kept them feeling a little cooler.

"I can help too," Elemento said as he reached out and got a breeze blowing.

"So where are all these demons at?" Darklight whispered to VivaMuerte who smirked a little.

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right," SilverFlame said looking around.

"Well, look what we have here, fresh meat," a raspy voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see a pudgy red demon with one eye glaring at them while it licked its lips. SilverFlame immediately took point as Mistress X readied a spell. Everyone stood there as the demon and SilverFlame looked each other up and down. Both looked like they could pounce at any moment, but remained sizing each other up first. Finally Illyana broke the silence.

"Tell me where Lord Torlock is and I promise to kill you quickly," SilverFlame said raising her sword.

"I don't think you are in a position to demand anything," the demon smiled as it snapped its claws.

Salem-X glanced around as they found themselves suddenly surrounded by dozens of slightly smaller version of the one-eyed demon. Each one had sharp teeth with drool dripping form them. Wanda swore under her breath. Why did they always end up in the same scenario? What ever the reason, she would make sure they came out with the same results, victorious and alive.

"Welcome home," Shaman teased nervously as SilverFlame glared at him.

"Eat them!" The one-eyed demon shouted as he and his hoard of demons leapt at the members of Salem-X.

--

_**Young Avengers**_

_**The Next Generation – Part One**_

_**A Few Months Ago**_

The world seemed to burn as Ultron-113 ripped through every one of her heroes. A young teenaged boy watched on the monitors in horror. He knew there was no way to stop this evil machine and its minions. Once the heroes below, the last of them actually, died, there would be no one to stop Ultron-113 from reaching Avengers Citadel and accessing the satellite that would give him complete control over the whole world's computers and technology. To the boy, it seemed so hard to believe that the world had come to this. Especially since his dad was one of the great heroes out there fighting for him and everyone in the world.

It had all started when Ultron-110 emerged and with his new Masters of Evil, slaughtered a bunch of the newer teams and had targeted the families of many of the world's better known heroes and members of the Avengers League. Even though his dad had protested, a large group of heroes, including Avengers, broke off on their own and waged war on them. The world cried out in agony as they watched the videoed trap sprung as an explosion killed Ultron-110, his Masters of Evil and every hero that had charged in.

Despite the loss of heroes, many world leaders cheered at the end of Ultron-110. The boy's dad knew that it wasn't over, not by a long shot. He was right when months later he got a call from Doctor Pym that Ultron-111 had activated on it's own in his lab and was activating and creating any and all robots within his lab. The boy's dad, Iron Lord assembled the Avengers and rushed to battle. Anthony Junior was very angry and jealous. Despite all his training, his dad refused to let him join any teams or battles.

Just as Anthony slumped in his chair, he received an instant vid-message from his best friend, Kid Vis, whose parents, Vision 2.0 and Jocasta-7 had both died in the trap by Ultron-110. Anthony held up his phone and accepted the message as the screen came to life.

"Hey, Anthony, is your dad there?" Kid Vis asked.

"No, he and the rest of the Avengers League raced off to an emergency at Dr. Pym's lab.

"You have to call him quickly. Seer Girl just had a vision and they are racing into a diversion. The real Ultron attacks Avengers Compound to go after the Quantum Bands," Kid Vis said.

"No way! I'm trying him now. Darn it I'm not getting any response," Anthony swore as he looked over to see that Ultron-111 had hit his dad with an electrical pulse that had shorted out his armor's powers, including communications.

"Dad's suit is out and according to the monitors wont reboot and repower for ten minutes," Anthony said with panic.

"Then we have no choice. Avengers Next is going to have to save the day," Kid Vis said.

"You can't, my dad and General America have forbidden you all from going into battle. Plus, your all not trained enough to face Ultron," Anthony replied.

"You're just jealous because your dad keeps you locked up in that Citadel of his. Hate to run, but we have a world to save," Kid Vis said as the screen went dark.

Anthony, who had inherited his dad's intelligence, quickly moved his fingers across the monitors. In no time he had hacked into Avengers Compound's systems and could see all that was going on there. He saw all of Avengers Next there being lead by Kid Vis and American Dream. There was no sign of trouble and he sighed with relief as he patiently waited for his dad to come back online. He glanced over to see that the adult Avengers were winning and Hulk, in all his blue glory, rip the head off Ultron-111 and smash it to smithereens. Anthony breathed with relief until the alarms at the Avengers Compound went off.

He glanced over at the monitors and traced the source of the alarm. It was coming from the storage wing. Anthony gasped as he saw an old Ultron body come to life, break out of the glass tube and etch the number 112 in its head. It immediately blasted through the walls till it reached the room Avengers Next were in. he saw his friends turn to face the robot as it smiled and attacked. His friends engaged as they did their best to hold off the new Ultron-112. Anthony moved over to the other monitor as he saw his dad was back online.

"Dad, dad, please come in!" Anthony shouted into the com system.

"Son, what is it?" Iron Lord asked.

"Ultron is attacking," Anthony said.

"No, son, we just stopped him," Iron Lord replied.

"Wrong, dad. It was a diversion. An Ultron-112 is attacking Avengers Compound and Avengers Next are battling it now," Anthony said as he heard his dad curse lead his Avengers in a mad race to the Compound.

Anthony looked back over to his friends hoping his dad would make it there in time. To his surprise they were holding their own and Ultron-112 looked almost beaten. He couldn't believe it. They were actually going to save the day. Anthony began to cheer on his friends with excitement and jealous when reality and their lack of experience kicked in. Just as American Dream was about to bring her shield down to decapitate the robot, Hawk-girl's shot went wide hitting American Dream in the arm with an arrow.

American Dream screamed as her shield came down to the side of Ultron-112. The robot took the opportunity to shove American Dream to the side and grab her shield. Ultron-112 flung the shield with great force decapitating both Seer Girl and Hawk-girl. As Anthony and the rest of the Avengers Next team gasped in shock and fright, Ultron-112 plunged its hands into the nearest consol and powered up. Anthony quickly began typing as he tried to hack into his best friend's system when his dad's voice boomed into the room.

"Son, we're almost to the Compound. How are they doing?" Iron Lord asked.

"Dad, they almost had him and now, it's," Anthony cried.

"Anthony, talk to me," Iron Lord pleaded.

"Ultron's killing them all," Anthony cried as he finally made contact with Kid Vis.

"Hold on Vis. My dad's almost there," Anthony said.

"AJ, he killed them," Vis began to say when the system went dead and Anthony jumped back from a powerful shock to his hands.

Anthony rubbed his hands as he looked over to another monitor to see Ultron-112 standing over his best friend torn to pieces. Ultron-112 then detonated himself after shooting his hand into the Quantum Band containment field. Anthony cried out as the metal pieces of Ultron shot out piercing and killing the remaining members of Avengers Next. Before Anthony could respond and just as Avengers League arrived at the Compound, the whole Avengers Compound exploded as a twenty foot tall Ultron, glowing and wearing the number 113 on its chest leapt out and headed for the Avengers Citadel bringing Anthony back to the battle at present.

The Citadel shock as he watched what was left of the heroes battle the giant Ultron-113. If his dad and the others had allowed them to work as a team and had trained them, none of his friends would be dead now and Ultron-113 would not be moments away from taking over the world. He swore at his dad when he heard a scream and a computer monitor flat line. Anthony gasped as he looked over to see Ultron-113 rip his dad in half. Without missing a beat, the giant root tossed his dad aside and charged at the Citadel.

Anthony knew it would be a matter of moments before Ultron was in here and he had to do something. Composing himself and confirming his next course of action, Anthony ran over to a different computer console and began typing as fast as he could. The building shook with force as he finally hacked into his dad's computer system. With success, he placed his hands in a slot on the console allowing a powerful charge of electricity through his body. In a matter of seconds, his dampeners and restraint were shut off and removed form his body. He was now in control of his true body.

Calling forth his inner power, he activated the nano-tech living within his cells. Instantly his skin went from flesh to metal. He looked over at his armored body the color of bronze flesh. He hated the look but no time for that now. He called on his inner power and he blasted upwards, blasting though walls till he was in the room he was looking for. Finding his father's master control room, Anthony flew over to a computer consol and placed his hands on it, allowing his fingers to merge and plug into the computer itself.

"Self-destruct in sixty seconds," a voiced boomed throughout the building as Anthony removed his fingers and stepped back.

He knew blowing up the Citadel would probably destroy all of New Manhattan with everyone in it, but it would also destroy Ultron-113 and the power source he was after. This sacrifice would save the world and that is all that mattered. Anthony leaned back against the wall as he waited for the detonation and his life to end. Just as the voice reached five he heard another voice sound off near him.

"Master Stark, this place may be at an end but it's not yet your time," the computerized voice of the Citadel said.

"Jarvis, what are you mumbling?" Anthony asked as suddenly the wall form behind him vanished.

Anthony falls backwards and onto a strange platform. Just as the Citadel detonated, a blue energy engulfed him and seemed to send him backwards. After what seemed like eternity, Anthony found himself in a strange hallway. A probe shot out at him and he stepped back.

"Identify yourself," the computer voice said and then responded, "Identity confirmed, welcome back to Avengers Mansion, Tony Stark."

"Avengers Mansion? Where am I?" Anthony said looking at his stone aged surroundings.

He made his way to the nearest computer wondering why the place was so dark and empty. He quickly sat down and plugged his hands into the console. He immediately found out he was in the year 2008. He was flabbergasted. Had he really been sent this far back in time? This was too much. He also learned that at this time the Avengers were disbanded. That explained why the mansion was deserted. As he looked at the files getting more information on his new surrounding he got a great idea.

Here was back in time with a second chance at life. Why not correct his dad's mistake and do exactly what he had been forbidden to do? He would find all the members of the next generation of Avengers and gather them together into one team and not only join them but train them. Make it so if a threat like Ultron-113 struck, they could and would survive and prevail. He would prepare the next generation, but first he had to find them. Anthony plugged in his fingers and began uploading and searching as much data as he could.

_**The Present**_

"AJ, what's up?" Teddy asked as he walked into the secret base.

"Not a lot, still doing some research. Did you make contact?" AJ asked.

"Yes, he lives up in Salem now and a member of a group called Salem-X," Teddy said plopping in a chair and propping his feet up.

"Salem-X, that's a team lead by Mistress X," AJ said as he began looking up data.

"Yeah, and I think the Avenger known as Scarlet Witch is a member too," Elijah Bradley said walking into the room sporting his new costume which consisted of a blue top with a white star on his left peck, white pants, blue boots and red gloves that matched his red eye-mask.

"He's on the same team as his mother, how interesting," AJ whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Teddy asked.

"I asked if you could get him to join our team," AJ said quickly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can get him to come here," Teddy smiled as he winked at AJ.

"Great, now it's time to add a few more members to our ranks," AJ said as Elijah rolled his eyes at Teddy.

**Next: Issue #28 – Return Home – Part Two & Young Avengers: The Next Generation – Part Two**


	30. Return Home Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #28 – Return Home – Part Two **

_**Illyana's Demon Home World**_

"They're attacking," Python said as the one-eyed demon and his horde advanced upon them.

"Yes, and my advice to you, if you want to survive, always strike to kill," SilverFlame said as she leapt in the air and took down three demons with her sword before her feet touched back down on the ground.

"They're not so tough," Shaman said as he took on his comfort form of a giant dragon and clawed and chomped his way through a pack of demons.

"Never assume or underestimate them or it will get you killed," SilverFlame said as she recognized the death trap pattern and leapt into the air.

As the demons were taunting and dying at the claws of the dragon, another demon with an odd shaped spear had come up from behind and lunged. Just before the spear could make contact with the dragon, SilverFlame had landed in-between and reverted to steel form causing the spear to hit her chest and shatter. She then reached out with her one and only hand and snapped the demon's neck. She then propelled herself off Shaman's scaly back, turning back to demon form and landing behind a bunch of demons and lashed out with her freshly created hellfire sword.

"Thanks," Shaman said as he stared at the fierceness and power of Illyana.

Shaman was amazed at how well Illyana fought, even with one arm. Losing her arm had only made her stronger, not weaker. As he watched the warrior fight he could see why she longed for this place and wanted to return. She was at home and in her element. She had an intensity, passion and rage in her eyes. It was like looking at a totally different person. Here, she truly looked strong and fierce and she took no prisoners. She tasted the kill and she loved and thrived on it. He found himself not staring in awe, but as if she was starting to frighten him and that bothered him.

"It seems they hate the light of good," VivaMuerte said as she generated several light daggers and sent them flying in the air.

As the daggers of light hit the demons they instantly burned and caused the demons to scream. The daggers that had hit in the right spot, like the head or chest, caused the demon to explode in a mix of fire and dust. It was clear that her power was very deadly on this world. Taking note from his mother and not having grave success with his dark powers he tried something different. Placing his hand on a demon he called on his powers. As soon as the healing white light started to engulf the demon, it instantly burst into flame and dust. He immediately went to using his dark powers for defense and his light powers for the offensive.

"Hey, I have an idea, inspired by my…Wanda's son. Elemento, can you whip me up some clouds?" Mistress X asked as she wondered if it wasn't time to trust and come clean with Elemento. Her heart said yes, but her gut kept screaming not yet.

"There's not much moisture here but this is about the best I can do," Elemento said as he used all his might and spell casting energy he could to form one large cloud in the sky above.

"It's all I need, thanks. Gninethgil Ekirts!" Mistress X shouted as she cast her spell.

The cloud above flashed as a giant lightening bolt erupted form it and struck Mistress X. Instead of killing her, the electrical energy swirled around her body mimicking the motions of her hands. Mistress X then brought her arms together causing all the energy to immediately gather around her hands. With a quick flick, the energy separated then shot out as a lightening bolt left each finger. Ten bolts of lightening each struck a demon turning them to dust. Wanda quickly repeated the spell having caused the same effect but this time using up the cloud making it disappear as well.

"We make a great team," Elemento said causing Wanda to blush underneath her mask.

"Found them," Python said as she used her snake form to slither and dodge the attacking demons while reaching out with her powers to control reptiles.

As soon as they had arrived on this world Python had immediately begun reaching out. She knew that she wouldn't have much time to explore so she had to search out and find any reptile life quickly. She had found a few reptile life forms, but they were not anything she could use. She had all but given up when they had been attacked when she finally locked on to a reptile-like demon. Through it she had been able to come in contact with others and will them to come to her defense.

"Impressive, but no match for my army," the one-eyed demon laughed as more demons advanced on them.

Python hissed as a demon was almost on her when it violently vanished right before her. She turned to see a large green demon with deadly claws and sharp teeth within a lizard-like maw rip the demon to shreds. She could now hear and feel all of them coming to her and her friend's defense. They were coming from all directions. Large, green lizard-like demons were making short work of the red demons. Not only did they have sharp teeth and claws and great strength, they also had weird webbed shaped wings on their backs. They couldn't fly, but were effective enough to help their leaps and glide through the air. They were winning and they were hers to command.

"This can't be. You've vowed to remain neutral," the one eyed demon snarled stepping back as his demon forces were reduced to nothing.

"Looks like things have changed and now that I'm back they'll keep changing," Illyana said as she landed in front of the demon leader.

"Magi scum. This is our world now. You abandoned it. I was granted this land and have fought for it and claimed it out right," the demon snarled.

"Not any longer. Tell me where I can find Lord Torlock," SilverFlame said as she kicked the demon down with her hoofed foot and put the tip of her sword at its neck.

"Even if I knew, I'd never tell you. Don't worry, once he gets whiff that your back he'll find you," the demon laughed as he vanished in a burst of fire and ash from SilverFlame plunging forward with her sword and then turning around.

"Everyone okay?" SilverFlame asked as she shifted back to normal.

"Yes, some more than others it seems," Mistress X said as they all looked over to see all the green lizard-demons surrounding Python and bowing at her tail.

"I can't believe how your power has grown," Shaman said as he became human again.

"Actually, I'm not pushing that hard. Their simple minds are easy to influence but I get a feeling from them that they view me as their Demon Goddess. As much as I hate it, I think its best I stay in this form for now," Python said as she looked down on her new subjects.

"So, where do we go from here?" Mistress X asked Illyana.

"I think it might be best for you all to head back home and leave me here. What we just battled is nothing compared to what is out there. Pug was just a lesser demon and I can't risk you all any further," Illyana pleaded.

"No, I stand beside you," Shaman said looking at the woman he was almost afraid to love.

"As do we all. If Torlock is as dangerous as you say he is, we can't risk him coming to our Earth," Mistress X said as the others commented in agreement.

"Thanks, but know this will be difficult and dangerous. For now, dark is approaching and we must find shelter and take cover," SilverFlame said looking around.

"I think that would be wise. Once word gets out that you've returned the Demon Lords will stop at nothing to win favor of Lord Torlock with gifting him with your head," a man said stepping out from behind a large boulder.

Mistress X glanced at the man. He looked to be in his forties and had a lock of grey in his wavy black hair. All he wore were red leggings and boots leaving his muscular chest and six-pack fully exposed. Embedded in the middle of his chest was a golden eye looking object in the center of a pentagram that looked like it had been carved into his flesh. On his hands he wore gloves made of red and gold material. In his hand he held a trident that suddenly turned to fire and moved backwards till it rested on his back, creating a cape made of fire. He smiled as he held out his arms.

"Strange!" Illyana shouted as she ran at the man and into his arms.

_**Elsewhere**_

"As you can see, I have proof she is alive," General Grog said holding up SilverFalme's left arm.

"I always knew she was. I could feel it. We must find her and kill her before what little of the resistance learns she's alive. Hope can be a deadly weapon," a powerful voice said from the shadows of the throne room.

"Lord Torlock, Magi Rasputin is back and she just killed Pug and his followers," a small black and red demon shouted as it came running into the room with great speed.

"What? That can't be. I thought you said she was on another world and defeated?" Lord Torlock growled as he ripped the woman's arm from his general and threw it across the room.

"I don't understand. She must have followed me back her somehow," General Grog cowered.

"As weak as she is, how did she take out all of Pug's forces? Is the Magi called Magnus with her?" Lord Torlock asked from the shadows.

"She has come with six others all Magi. Magnus is not with her, but one of them smells of his blood and power," the small demon said.

"Tell me more about the Magi," Torlock commanded, anger growing.

"The one smelling of Magnus welds great power while another can shift form and another can command nature. But that's not the worst of it. The last three are very dangerous. Two, who smell the same, weld a light power that instantly kills and the other looks half breed and can control and command the Crocians. That is how Pug was defeated," the small demon said as its eyes glowed, transferring into his master's mind the whole battle up until Pug was pinned and the demon took flight back to his master.

"It can't be, the Prophecy is coming true," a red female looking demon with glowing white opals for eyes said stepping into the room.

"General Grog, alert the Demon Lords. We must kill them before the resistance learns of the prophesized coming of the Salem Seven!" Lord Torlock screamed as his voice shook the room.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

_**The Next Generation – Part Two**_

_**Harkness Manor**_

"I think it's unfair that we couldn't go with them," Laura Dean said as she sat by the side of the pool.

"I agree, but if Wanda thinks it's too dangerous for us to follow then we better listen," Sam said as he swam up to the edge.

"Where's your niece at?" Laura asked still finding it weird that after all this time that Time Witch was actually Sam's niece in the body of his sister and that a spell had fooled them all.

"Off studying as normal, but she promised to hang with us later," Sam said.

"What about you, Billy? Are you going to join us?" Laura asked as she saw the young witch walk by.

"No, I think I'm going to turn in early," Billy said as he saw Sam smirk and move closer to Laura.

Billy shook his head with amusement. Sam still didn't get it. Billy chuckled as he made his way back into his room. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with his new friends; its just he had something else he had to do. At that thought he began to smile as he walked into his room and shut the door and pulled out a comic book. He quickly flipped it open and looked at the phone number written in it by the mysterious boy he had met at the mall.

He couldn't stop thinking of him and it wasn't because Teddy was good looking. It was because there was something more to him than that. It seemed that Teddy had powers just like him. It took him a while to contemplate this, but he was sure of it. When he saw Teddy he had this comic book and then after his team up with the young version of Hulk, this green hero had given him the same comic book with a phone number. They were definitely one and the same. This excited Billy as well as made him deathly afraid to actually call the number.

"Master Kaplan," Bryce said as his knock startled Billy.

"Yes, Bryce?" Billy asked as he opened the door.

"You have a phone call, and in the future, please clear it with Mistress X before you give your number out," Bryce said with a smile as he handed him a phone and walked away.

"Sure thanks," Billy said closing the door and then putting the receiver to his ear, "hello?"

"Hey Billy, it's me Teddy," Teddy Altman said from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, wow, hi. Sorry, I've been meaning to call you but, hey wait, how did you get my number?" Billy asked as he paced back and forth.

"I have my ways," Teddy teased, "so how would you like to get together?"

"I would love that but you live in New York and I live here in Massachusetts. I really doubt that the headmistress here would allow me to travel that far by myself," Billy said growing nervous.

"Why don't you just use your magic and teleport here? They'd never know you were gone," Teddy suggested.

"Teleport, what are you talking about?" Billy asked in a bit of a panic.

"Oh stop, we both know that we shared more than a comic book at the mall. I have to be honest, us meeting at the mall was more than a coincidence," Teddy said.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I know you have powers and are part of the team Salem-X," Teddy began to say.

"How do you…what game are you playing?" Billy interrupted.

"Don't worry. I'm not after to expose your team or anything. I'm part of a team myself and that's why I'd like you to come see me. I'd like to introduce you to them and they want to meet you too," Teddy said.

"OMG, you so used me. Here I thought you liked me and all you were after was for me to join your team. Well, I'm already a part of a team so thanks but no thanks," Billy said feeling angry and embarrassed for letting himself think that someone actually liked him.

"Wait a minute, Billy. I do like you, honest. Please trust me. I wasn't trying to use you. I really do like you and I do want you to meet my friends. Our team is kind of a secret team right now. We're just getting started. Please?" Teddy begged with cuteness over the phone.

"I don't know," Billy said knowing that he should say no but also wanted to see Teddy again and the idea of this secret team intrigued him.

"Please?" Teddy begged again.

"Okay, I'll come but no promises," Billy said as he began to chant over and over that he wanted to be next to Teddy Altman.

After what seemed like forever he felt a weird energy come over him. He took a deep breath and released his spell and then vanished in a flash of blinding light. He opened his eyes and exhaled as he found himself no longer in his room but standing in front of a blond boy his age holding a cell phone. Teddy dropped his phone as he suddenly found Billy in his room.

"Hi," Billy smiled as Teddy jumped up and gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Wow, I can't believe you came. Talk about magic," Teddy smiled.

"Well, I've never teleported this far before so I'm feeling a little drained and tired. Just hope I can get back home," Billy said as he looked around to see that he appeared to be in a small den of sorts.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get home," Teddy said with a smile.

"Your parents? Am I at your house?" Teddy asked suddenly feeling nervous again.

"No, we're actually at our secret headquarters. My mom has no idea that I'm part of a super team, let alone have super powers. She'd probably freak out and ground me if she knew about me," Teddy said.

"What about your dad?" Billy asked finding Teddy more interesting by the second.

"I never knew my dad. He left my mom before I was born. My mom said he was a great hero and had no choice but to leave us. I used to daydream about who my father was and then one day when I got angry and became green and strong I knew the Hulk might be my dad, but could never ask my mom in fear of giving up my secret.

"Only difference between me and the Hulk was that I don't have to be angry to change and for some reason I can grow wings and fly. It might be a secondary mutation or something. Anyway, I've practiced using my powers dreaming about being a hero but being very careful not to let my mom find out. Then not too long ago I was approached by Iron Lad who said he was starting up his own secret team and wanted me to join. I said yes and decided, after my pretend dad, to call myself Hulkling," Teddy said as he shifted into the form of the young looking Hulk.

"You're lucky, I wish my parents were super heroes or an Avenger," Billy said as he told Teddy all about him and his powers and ending up with Salem-X.

"You ready to meet the others?" Hulkling asked as Billy invoked his badge making his Wiccan costume appear.

"Yes," Wiccan said not knowing if he really was.

Hulkling led him out of the room and down a corridor. They soon stopped as Hulkling opened a door and took him into a small meeting room with a table and chairs and a cool looking computer consol and system on the north wall. Sitting at the computer console was a kid about his age with dark hair and what appeared to be his fingers merged into the computer board. Sitting at the table with his feet propped up was an African American kid wearing a very patriotic costume. Both stood up and faced Wiccan immediately after he had walked into the room with Hulkling.

"Hey guys, this is Billy Kaplan, or Wiccan," Hulkling said patting Billy on the back.

"Welcome, Billy," the kid with the black hair and now normal fingers said.

"'Sup?" The Captain America-like kid asked with a nod.

"That's Patriot, he just joined us not too long ago himself. His grandfather was the original Captain America," Hulkling said with pride.

"That's wicked cool," Wiccan said feeling awed and jealous that it seemed these kids were connected to real life Avengers.

"Yeah, a reputation I'm proud to live up to. Name's Elijah Bradley, but you can call me Eli," Patriot said as he told Billy how during a battle between Captain America, Alpha Flight and a group of bad guys had cost his dad and grandfather their lives. He too would have died, but thanks to a blood transfusion from his grandfather he had not only lived but had been given enhanced abilities thanks to the Super Soldier Serum within his grandfather's blood. (**See Alpha Squads #7-11)** It wasn't long after that Iron Lad had approached him and Eli had proudly accepted to join his team to fight evil.

"This is Anthony, also known as Iron Lad, our leader and founder," Hulkling said pointing at the kid with dark hair.

"You can call me AJ," Iron Lad said shaking Billy's hand.

"You kind of look like Tony Stark, the Avenger called Iron-Man," Wiccan said eyeing him oddly. "Any relation?"

"Actually, I'm a descendent of his from the future," AJ said as his skin shifted and suddenly evolved into a red and silver suit of armor. Iron Lad was glad, thanks to his genetic similarities to the Stark of this time, was able to "borrow" the stuff he needed from the old Avengers Mansion and Stark Industries to build his computer system and headquarters and was also able to upgrade himself so that his body not only became more like a suit of armor but also shift colors so he could look cool.

"You're really from the future?" Wiccan asked as Iron Lad briefly told him where he was from and how he had gotten here.

"I don't know if my future is your future, but that is why I feel it is very important that we, as the next generation, come together and train so evil like Ultron-13 will never prevail and what happened to my family and friends will never happen again," Iron Lad said.

"Well, what do you think?" Hulkling asked with excitement.

"Think?" Wiccan asked as he totally found himself getting caught up in everything.

"Yes, Wiccan, will you join my Young Avengers?" Iron Lad asked as Hulkling and Patriot smiled.

"Hell ya!" Wiccan exclaimed at having always wanted to be an Avenger.

"Then welcome to the team. You're just in time to go with us to recruit our next member," Iron Lad said as they all gathered around and welcomed Billy to the fold.

**Next: Issue #29 – Return Home – Part Three & Young Avengers: The Next Generation – Part three**


	31. Return Home Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #29 – Return Home – Part Three **

_**Underground Cavern – In a Dimension Ruled by Demons**_

"A warning might have been nice," Mistress X said as she and her teammates tried to regain their balance from the sudden teleportation.

"Sorry, we were not safe out in the open. Down here we are protected and undetectable by the demons. Welcome to Darkhold," the man named Strange said as they entered a room that was lit by fire.

Wanda glanced around and saw they were in a very large cavern lit by magical torches. A narrow path of earth spiraled all the way down leading them to the bottom where activity was abuzz. It looked like a mini community with people moving everywhere and what appeared to be buildings and dwellings all around. Wanda was amazed at how efficient these people had become in living underground.

"This place is amazing," Python said as she looked at the community below.

Lucy took in a deep breath. It felt good that she was able to revert back to her human form. Strange had informed her that he wasn't able to bring the Crocians down here with them. The safeguards in place wouldn't allow it and even if they had been able to come, it would have caused great panic and confusion. She could faintly feel them with her mind and she had let them know she was okay and that they were to wait in hiding till their queen called for them. All she got was a sense of obedience when the connection vanished and she was allowed to be her self again.

"Are there other communities like this one?" VivaMuerte asked as they all made their way down the path to the dwelling below.

"Not really, I'm afraid this isbasicallyall that's left," Strange said with an edge of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean this is all that's left? Before I left we were holding our own against the demons," SilverFlame said as she stopped and stared at the aged face of her friend.

"That was some time ago. Things have changed. The Demon Lords now fully control the lands," Strange sighed.

"How could this be so different from what you've told me? This Strange, is he your best friend Adam that you've talked about?" Shaman asked looking from Illyana to the older man next to her.

"Time passes much faster in this dimension compared to yours it seems," Illyana said.

"That would explain how Magnus vanished as a baby and returned in a few years as an adult," Mistress X said with pain.

"Yes, it's been several decades since you vanished. With the two of you gone, Lord Torlock claimed responsibility and rallied the demons. Ten years after your disappearance, the lands fell to the demons and the Demon Lords rose and claimed their territories.

"Those of us with the gifts, the Magi as the demons call us, were hit hard and fast. What few of us were left gathered what people we could and went underground. Here we are safe. There are others out there but they are scattered and alone. I really thought Torlock had killed you both," Strange said and then paused. "Where's Magnus?"

"He's stayed behind on the other world we were trapped on. It's along story but he is home and has chosen to remain there. I've found my way here and I'm ready for payback," SilverFlame said as she shrugged at her missing arm and told Strange her tale from the time she left and returned home.

"I'm just glad to see you again. I just wish mom and dad were still here to see your return," Strange said as he led them off the path and directly into the community.

"What do you mean still here? What happened to Sorceress Supreme Stephanie and Lord Hellstrom?" Illyana asked in shock.

"My parents were slaughtered by Lord Torlock and his forces. Dad fell about ten years ago and mom was never the same. She eventually sacrificed her life for me and a group of others to escape. Upon her death I took her mantle of Sorcerer Supreme and inherited the legacies of both my parents," Strange said as a crowd began to gather.

"It's her! Magi Rasputin is back! She's alive! The prophecy is coming true! The Demon Lords will fall!" Voices from the crowd shouted from all over.

"Now, now, everyone. Give her some space. All will be addressed later," Strange said as he used magic to move people aside so they all could get through.

"Where are you taking us?" Mistress X asked as they rounded to a large living unit that tasted of magic.

"This is my home. We can talk safely in here," Strange said as they all entered and an unseen force kept the rumbling crowd from following.

"Nice place you got here," Darklight said as he glanced around at the very basic and simple room.

"Looks can be deceiving, my boy," Strange said as he waved his hands causing the gloves to shimmer.

As Strange began to chant, the eye and pentagram on his chest flared to life. The walls began to swirl and blur and the air gushed with a powerful force. Wanda began to prepare a spell when it all came to an abrupt stop. Strange smirked at their amazed faces as they were now standing in a very large sanctum filled with books and magical objects. In the center of the room were two figures sitting at a wooden table. One was an older woman of about sixty with platinum white hair and a red robe and the other was a man in his twenties wearing an all blue outfit that only exposed his head of blond hair and blue eyes.

"It is so good to see you alive, my dear," the old woman said as she stood and smiled.

"Lady Lehnsherr, I almost didn't recognize you," Illyana said as she moved to the older woman's side.

"Yes, time has not stood still for us here as it has for you. Don't worry, I may be too old to move at great speeds or have the strength needed to do great feats of magnetism, but my mind is sharp enough and my tongue quick enough to still do some kick-butt magic," Lady Lehnsherr smiled as she hugged the one armed girl.

"Wanda, you'll never be too old to fight demons," Strange smiled as Mistress X gulped at hearing what she had already known when she at seen the old woman's eyes, an older version of herself.

"You know, I always thought the bringer of prophecy would be bigger and not so short of limbs," the young man in blue mocked under his breath.

"You watch your lip. She could take you in a heartbeat," Shaman said as he began to move forward with anger.

"Mike, don't," Illyana said stopping her protector with a look. "Who's this?"

"Illyana, this is Johnny and Barbara's son, Dan Blaze," Strange said as the young man rolled his eyes.

"I would never have thought those two would ever get together," Illyana said with a smile.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but what is this prophecy I keep hearing about?" Mistress X asked as she tried not to stare at the old lady version of herself.

"After the Demon Lords had taken over, a young woman named Irene Darkholm came forward and declared in front of all, humans and demons, that she had received a vision. A vision that said that the Dark Child would return from a place called Salem with six others. These seven would bring the death of Lord Torlock and end the reign of demons.

"Before we could hear more, Torlock killed her in front of all and declared her a false prophet. It didn't matter, this hope kept us alive and fighting until recently. Our hopes of it coming true had weaned over the years and the fight had slowly begun to fade.

"But now that you have returned with your friends, the proclaimed Salem Seven, word will spread that the prophesy has come true and salvation is at hand. All will come out and fight as one and we will take our lands back," Strange said with great excitement.

"I don't see how these seven will accomplish what we have all fought years to do," Dan Blaze said glaring at Illyana.

"Because I have the power and the might to kill Lord Torlock," SilverFlame snapped at the man.

"And she has our power to back her up," Shaman chimed in.

"Really?" Blaze mocked.

"Yes, I've seen it. Not only does Mistress X weld great magic, Python somehowcontrols the Crocians while those two there have a magical light that instantly kills the demons. The time has come," Strange proclaimed.

"Yes, it's time to end this," Lady Lehnsherr said.

"And we will do all that we can to help," Mistress X added.

"Then we better make our battle plan," SilverFlame said as the others all nodded in agreement.

_**Lord Torlock's Domain**_

"Master, the Demon Lords have rallied and are ready to move at your command," the small black and red demon said running into the room at high speed.

"Great, we need to kill the Magi before word of her return gets out," Lord Torlock snarled.

"If it pleases you, my Lord, we know where they are hiding," the female demon with white eyes said stepping into the room.

"Finally, after all this time you have been able to peer through their magic shields?" General Grog asked with sarcasm.

"No, Magi Caliban has taken up your offer and will take us right to them," the female demon said as a deformed looking man with white skin and large eyes stepped out form behind her and attached to a leash and collar.

"Then summon the hordes. We attack!" Lord Torlock screamed with power.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

_**The Next Generation – Part Three**_

_**Springfield, New Jersey – Springfield Detention Facility **_

"What are we doing here?" Wiccan asked as he saw the large building that looked like a mini prison.

"This is where we'll find Tommy Shepherd," Iron Lad said as he brought the ship down closer and increased the cloaking shields.

"So, what are we doing now? Allowing criminals into the group?" Patriot asked.

"No, he's not a criminal. I had plans on visiting him earlier but got side tracked in finishing the headquarters, our ship and recruiting you guys," Iron Lad said as he brought the ship to a landing.

"Then what's his story and why's he here?" Hulkling asked.

"Tommy is the only son of Frank and Mary Shepherd. He lived a normal life until he started to demonstrate a need to run fast. His parents enrolled him in track and he had won many medals. What sent the red flags up were the record times he was achieving and was even contacted by theGuinness Book World Records.

"His parents didn't think nothing of it until he started getting faster than any normal human should be able to run and his hair began to turn white. His father thought he was a freak and started lashing out at him, causing him to rebel back.

"This led him to get into trouble and his grades to drop. Then not too long ago, Tommy was cut from the track team and led to a confrontation between him and his coach. According to the police reports, Tommy had a bomb in his hand but other students said that Tommy was screaming and shaking his trophies.

"Either way, a loud hum sounded and then what ever he had in his hand exploded and caused injury to the coach. When school security came at Tommy, he panicked and reports state that he looked like he was going to run and then just vanished. Turns out that seconds later he was reported as being at home.

"Fearing something was odd with their son, Frank and Mary agreed to let the Springfield Detention Facility to apprehend their son and take him in for tests to make sure he isn't dangerous. What happened wasn't his fault and from what I've gathered, there is more to this facility then meets the eye," Iron Lad said as he stood up and prepared his team for their mission.

"It still intrigues me how you obtain all this information," Wiccan said with suspicion.

"With my knowledge and data from the future merged and crossed with the Avenger's database I can track and find a lot of information I'm needing or looking for," Iron Lad said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and what if the Avengers find out and come after us for theft?" Wiccan asked.

"Come one, Billy, lighten up," Hulkling said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's okay. It's not stealing. For one, they aren't using the stuff and two, technically, it's all owned by Tony Stark which is my ancestor which makes it all mine by heritance rights," Iron Lad said with a smile.

"Don't worry so much, kid. We're heroes now. What's the plan?" Patriot asked turning at Iron Lad as Wiccan blushed a little.

"He's being held in cell 52, in the east side of the facility. I believe that Wiccan here can teleport us in and remember, use only code names," Iron Lad said.

"I don't know," Wiccan said suddenly wondering what he's gotten himself into.

"Hey, he's being locked up against his will and Iron Lad said that something isn't right about this place," Hulkling said.

"Okay," Wiccan said as he made them all join hands and he began to chant over and over that they needed to be in front of cell 52.

After a few seconds the Young Avengers were surrounded by a white flashing light. Hulking cheered and patted Wiccan on the back when they found themselves inside a cell block and not by their ship. They noticed that there were empty cells all around them except for the one directly in front of them. Inside was a kid around their age, with white hair fastened to a large machine that had his hands and legs bound inside large metal-like objects. It wasn't the kid's bondage that made them pause; it was something all together different that shocked them.

"Dude, if it wasn't for the white hair and muscle tone he could be your twin," Hulkling said.

"Whatever," Wiccan lied as he found himself freaked out by the kids similar features to his.

"That doesn't matter. It's obvious that I was right. Something's not right here. We need to get him out of there," Iron Lad said as he looked for a computer console.

"I got this," Hulkling said as he grabbed the cell bars.

"Hulkling, wait!" Iron Lad started to shout but was too late.

Hulkling called on his strength and bent the bars apart making a huge gap for them to pass through. Unfortunately, it had also caused the alarms to go off. Before they could react, several guards came running into the area holding guns. Wiccan could see right away that they were not cops and that they had every intention to use the guns in their hands. Iron Lad turned and faced them.

"We need to get Tommy and get out of here," Iron Lad said as he held both hands out with his palms up.

Iron Lad sent an energy blast from each of his hands that caused the first wave of men to go flying backwards in a powerful explosion. Three more guards came running in and aimed their guns at the group of kids demanding to surrender. Patriot flicked his wrist in a movement that activated his nano-tech shield Iron Lad had created for him to duplicate the shield his grandfather once held. With great speed and movement, Patriot sent the shield flying through the air, knocking the guns out of each of their hands and landing back on his wrist. Wiccan was amazed, but they didn't have time to celebrate.

More men came charging in and this time their guns were firing. The blasts bounced harmlessly off Iron Lad's armor and Patriot's shield. Wiccan was afraid that he and Teddy may not be so lucky so he quickly moved his hands a he felt power building in them. As the next wave of gun fire sounded, they were all surprised that they were bouncing off a large force field that was between them and the guards, courteous of Wiccan's magic.

"Nice trick," Patriot said.

"Yeah, but you better hurry and get him out of there. I don't know how long I can hold this," Wiccan said with strain.

"No Problemo," Hulkling winked as he used his strength to rip Tommy from the machine.

"He's free, but the bondages around his hands and feet are still on pretty tight," Patriot observed.

"I can worry about those once we get back to headquarters," Iron Lad said.

"Cease fire before you kill my subject. I'll take care of this," a voice said as the guards stopped firing and made way for a large man in a white mask and lab coat carrying a strange gun.

The Young Avengers all turned to face the man when he fired off his weapon. A power blast impacted the force field causing it to vanish in a large explosion that also sent Wiccan flying backwards into Iron Lad. Hulkling, carrying Tommy over his shoulder, gasped in horror as Patriot moved quickly to Wiccan's side.

"He took a good hit but he's alive," Patriot said as he helped the newest recruit off of Iron Lad.

"Don't any of you move or I give my men the signal to open fire. I would like my subject back alive, but I can work with dead too," the man said with a grin.

"What you're doing here to him is wrong and illegal. We will stop you," Patriot declared.

"No, his parents signed a waver for me to run what ever tests I feel necessary to treat him and what I'm doing to him I feel is very necessary," the man laughed.

"Young Avengers, be ready," Iron Lad said as he read his internal maps and knew that the wall to their left led directly outside.

"I tire of this. Take them down, and try to leave them alive if you can," the man in white saidas hegave the signal to fire.

The guards aimed their guns and the Young Avengers prepared for battle when a large rumbling and shacking ground caused them all to pause. Suddenly, the wall and ceiling to their left was violently ripped from the building. A loud piecing squawk caused several men to drop their guns and cover their ears while several arrows came piercing through the dust cloud and hitting the ground in front of the man and his guards causing an explosion that sent them all flying backwards. The Young Avengers all turned to see the dust cloud disappear and three forms move forward.

"Looks like your little boy's club could use some girl power," a voice called out as they all saw a girl in an all purple outfit and mask holding a bow standing in front of a girl about ten feet tall and another girl floating in the air with some kind of energy based wings.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" The man in the lab coat shouted as the alarms grew louder and dozens of guards, and several tanks and aircrafts began to advance at and around the young group of heroes.

**Next: Issue #30 – Return Home – Part Four & Young Avengers: The Next Generation – Part Four**


	32. Return Home Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #30 – Return Home – Part Four **

_**Strange's Sanctuary**_

"We're wasting time. We need to take the fight to Lord Torlock," SilverFlame said as she grew impatient.

"I actually agree with her," Blaze said spitting as if he had said something very foul.

"In due time, but running half blind now will lead us right into his claws. We need to send a mystical message out across the lands to let all know that the Salem Seven are here and ready to fight. Once this is done, all will rise up and unite and give us the added power we need to take Torlock and the demon lords down," Strange said as he looked at the group before him.

"That is too dangerous and will take too long," SilverFlame said.

"And leaving the Magi exposed in the open," Blaze added with no feeling either way in the matter.

"What are you talking about? Can't you cast this spell down here?" Wanda asked.

"Dear, this spell is very complex and powerful. Too many mystical shields and barriers down here for this to work effectively. By doing it above ground in the open, in the center of the Stonehenge, will give the ability to reach every being on this planet at once with this single message," Lady Lehnsherr said as she gently shifted in her chair, pulling her crimson red robe around her.

"The risks are too dangerous," Illyana said glancing at the woman who had once been like a mother now turned grandmother.

"A risk we all must take," Strange said.

"But she has more to lose," SilverFlame said.

"What aren't you telling us?" Shaman asked as he moved closer to Illyana.

"We have agreed to help you, but to do so we must know everything," Wanda said as she looked into the mirror of time.

"Wanda, you don't have to," Strange said as he looked at the aged witch.

"No, I do," Lady Lehnsherr said as she carefully glanced at everyone and then settling on the woman disguised as Mistress X.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Within Stonehenge, the five pointed pentagram must be burned into the Earth and at each point must be a Magi with true mystical essence while I send in the center. I focus the power through me and as the message touches each being, it also grants each willing to fight the demons with a portion of mystical energy, giving them the opportunity and the power to fight," Lady Lehnsherr said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing?" Python said with confusion.

"Tell them the cost," Illyana said as she recalled the spell once talked about by Wade's adopted mother, Agatha Harkus.

"There aren't many of us true mystical Magi's left and Strange is too valuable and needed elsewhere to participate in this ritual. He will burn the pentagram but that is all he can and will do," Lady Lehnsherr began.

"So she will use her power and body to draw some power from the others and amplify it as it goes out to the world to share," Illyana added.

"But, that kind of spell can't create that kind of power out of thin air. It still has to draw and drain from somewhere," Elemento said nodding at Mistress x, both knowing where this was going.

"Yes, as my body takes little from the others, it drains and takes the majority from me," Lady Lehnsherr sighed.

"This, when the spell is done, will leave the casters weak and vulnerable. But for you, it will be much more. It will have to draw not only on your own power but on your life force as well?" Mistress X asked, looking deep into her older self's eyes.

"Yes," Lady Lehnsherr said with no emotion.

"Which, at her age, could not only drain her but kill her," Illyana said as Mike tried to squeeze her shoulder.

"This is what must be done. Have you been gone so long that you've grown soft and not know the risks needed to avenge our fallen and take back what is ours from the Demon Lords?" Blaze asked flatly.

"How dare you," SilverFlame snarled as she began to call on her demon form causing Blaze to start calling on his powers.

"Enough," Strange said as a pulse of power left his chest causing the two to instantly power down. "Save the fighting for the demons."

"I know the risks and he is correct, it must be done. My time is near its end and with the Salem Seven now here to help, we will have no other opportunity but now to take the demon's down once and for all. I will sacrifice myself, if need be to make it happen," Lady Lehnsherr said with finality.

"I agree with everything but one. You don't have to sacrifice yourself to do this. The prophecy says you will win with the help of the Salem Seven, but it doesn't say how we will help. I have great magic within me, and I think that our powers will blend nicely and will add enough to not cost you it all," Mistress X said as something seemed to pass between the two women.

"I cannot ask," Lady Lehnsherr began to say.

"It is done and you know this is how it should be," Mistress X said taking the old woman's hand into hers.

"Then we will only need four," Strange said as he felt a little better about the task at hand.

"Make that three. I too will take a point in the spell," Elemento said with a smile at Mistress X.

"Yours is only learned magic," Mistress X said glancing into the man's blue eyes.

"I," Elemento started to say nervously.

"His magic will be enough to help in the spell," Lady Lehnsherr said as Strange agreed.

"There you have it. Odds are already looking better," Mistress X said as Lady Lehnsherr smiled.

"What about the rest of us? Any of us help?" Shaman asked, knowing his powers were based on magic.

"Yes, you are suitable to join the spell as well. With Mistress X on top point, you and Elemento on side points and the rest of the Salem Seven fighting in the fields, we can afford to allow two of our strongest to take bottom points. This will truly make the spell more effective and powerful at a lesser cost to the rest of you and Wanda," Strange said as Lady Lehnsherr agreed with inner relief.

"Mike," Illyana began to say and then turned to Strange. "I can help them too."

"No, you are not a Mystical Magi. You are a Magi Warrior and will be needed to help lead the battle in the field with Blaze and the rest of us," Strange said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We'll both do our thing and be together again soon," Shaman said as he took her only hand.

"True," Illyana said still confused about how she felt and wondering if it was better to separate.

"Okay, let's get moving here. We don't have time for sentiment. We have a battle to win," Blaze said causing SilverFlame to tense up and pull away from Mike.

"Then we rally the others and prepare for war," Strange said as they all began to leave the room through a magic portal.

"Mistress X, hold up. I would like a word," Lady Lehnsherr said as Strange took the others, leaving the two witches alone.

"Is there a problem? I didn't mean to intrude on your plan," Mistress X said not knowing what to say to the old woman.

"Before we go any further, we know the truth and there isn't a need for charades, Wanda," Lady Lehnsherr said as she waved her hand causing Mistress X's spell to fade and reveal Wanda's youthful face and flaming red hair.

"How?" Wanda asked already knowing the answer.

"The same as you knew who I was the moment you saw me. It's like looking in the mirror at what I used to be," the older Wanda said.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Wanda asked, feeling awkward.

"I knew Wade's adopted mother. She was like a mother to me too and taught me everything I know. We always knew he wasn't from here and I'm glad to know he has found his true mother. When this is over, you will need each other. Some big surprises are coming your way good and bad based on magic, genetics and ancestry and family," Lady Lehnsherr said.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked of the woman who seemed to know so much.

"The woman, Irene Darkholm was at one time, my lover. She had told me of a vision that she saw of my future. It made no sense to me and I took as a strange dream of hers till I met you. The vision she had was true, but it was about another version of me. It was about you, your family and your future," Lady Lehnsherr said.

"What was this vision?" Wanda asked with fear and curiosity.

"Wanda," Lady Lehnsherr began to say when Strange suddenly exploded into the room.

"We have to go now," Strange said with fear.

"What's happening?" Lady Lehnsherr said bolting to her feet with unknown speed.

"Caliban has betrayed us. He stands at the barrier between the outside and here with a horde of demons. They will breach our magic in moments," Strange said.

"Then we fight," Mistress X said, her disguise forming seconds before Strange had looked upon her.

"We can stop them from entering if we take the fight outside," Strange said with agreement.

"No, we can not risk that. If we fall here, everyone dies. In order for the world to survive and for us to win, we need to perform the ritual. Strange, you have no choice but to take us there and initiate the ritual. Then you can come back here. The others will have to fend for themselves till you return," Lady Lehnsherr said with a tone of authority.

"So be it," Strange said as he took Lady Lehnsherr's hand and invoked a spell.

"Wait," Wanda began to say when seven spheres of fire formed in the air.

"By the Eye of Agamotto & the Fire's of Hell, take us to the ancient land of Stonehenge," Strange shouted as four spheres shot out of sight while the other three slammed into the three of them causing them to be engulfed in fire and vanish from sight.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

_**The Next Generation – Part Four**_

_**Springfield, New Jersey – Detention Facility **_

"We had everything under control," Patriot said as he used his shield to deflect gun fire.

"Sure ya did. That's why you were ready to be taken down before we rescued your sorry butts," the girl in purple said as she leapt in the air and let loose two arrows that landed inside two guns causing them to explode.

"I don't know why we're helping them. They're nothing but a bunch of thieves," the large giant girl said as she kicked the tanks aside while swatting the helicopters with her large hands.

"We are not thieves. We are rescuing a friend," Wiccan said as he sent a few force blasts at the attacking guards.

"Like you have room to talk, Kate," the African American girl in a green and white costume with energy wings flew over a group of guards and let out a ear piecing squawk that brought the guards to their knees and covering their ears.

"Codenames, Talon. Plus, we have the rights to take what we did. They don't" said the giant girl with the black eye mask and matching black costume with hints of red on her torso and gloves.

"If you're referring to the old Avenger's Mansion, I have as much right, if not more than you, Cassandra," Iron Lad said as he took to the air and fired blasts from his hands.

"Stature, when you told me about him stealing from the mansion and we started watching him and his team, you left out the part that you're old friends," the girl in the purple costume said as she glared at her teammate.

"I swear I have no clue who he is or how he knows my name," the one called Stature said as she grew tired of the pesky helicopters flying near her face.

"So, why are you following us? Want to join our team?" Patriot asked as he grabbed a guard and with his strength sent him flying into a group of his fellow guards.

"Please, we have no desire to join your team. We're just keeping an eye on you thieves and seeing what you're up to. From the looks of it, you need us," the girl said tapping the purple glasses covering her eyes.

"You know these three?" Hulking asked as he scooped Tommy Shepherd in his arms and made his way near Iron Lad.

"The giant girl I do. I have suspicions, but alas, I'm not really sure about the other two," Iron Lad said as he brought his arm around and blasted a helicopter that was sneaking up on Stature.

"You want to tell me what you're really doing here?" The girl in purple asked as she came back around near Patriot.

"I could ask you the same thing," Patriot said as flung his shield to deflect a gun blast from hitting the girl with the bow and arrow.

"We are here to see what you boys are up to. We believed after raiding the Avenger's Mansion that you were after something here as well," Kate said as she quickly placed her bow on her back and grabbed a battle stave from her sides with each hand, extending them out and using them and her martial arts skills to take down a group of guards.

"We are here because this place as been holding and doing testing on our friend here. We are breaking him free," Patriot said as he took awe in how graceful the woman moved.

"I doubt that. This place is a legit facility," Kate said growing defensive.

"Give me back the boy," the man with the white face mask and lab coat said as he stepped out of the wreckage and aimed his gun at Stature and fired.

The giant girl smiled as she figures the blast would have minimal harm against her large and durable body. To her surprise the blast hit with great pain. As she screamed in shear agony, her body began to convulse and shrink. In a matter of seconds, Stature was back to normal height and lying on the ground in pain. The man in the white face mask and lab coat stepped toward her and pointed his gun again and prepared to fire.

"You were saying?" Patriot mocked as he flung his shield just in time to come between the blast and Stature.

"It can't be," Kate looked as the blast caused the shield to hit the ground and then looked from the man with the gun to her teammate.

Patriot stepped up next to her and flicked his wrist. In a matter of seconds the shield broke down into a million little pieces and flew at him with great speed. Patriot waved his arm as the million little pieces hit his wrist and quickly reformed into his shield. Iron Lad may be odd at times, but Patriot had to give him props. Patriot controlled his smile as he brought his arm and shield back around and looked at the girl in purple next to him.

"I haven't seen anything like that. Is that Stark merchandise or even S.H.E.I.L.D.? Doesn't matter, I can study it latter. Surrender now," the man said with a smirk.

"How is she?" Iron Lad asked as he stood next to Kate and Patriot.

"She's in shock, but will be okay," the one called Talon said as she swooped in, grabbed Stature and landed next to Kate and the others.

"I think we're out matched here," Wiccan said as he and Hulkling, carrying Tommy, joined the rest of the group.

"Listen to the green monster. You have nowhere to run," the man in the white coat said.

Iron Lad glanced around as he saw that he and his team, along with the three girls, were now completely surrounded by guards with guns. He knew that there was no way they could fight their way out of this without someone getting hurt. Normally, he might feel the fear and desire to surrender, but he knew his latest addition to his team was already earning his keep. He smiled as he listened to Wiccan mumbling to himself over and over again.

"What's he doing?" Kate asked as she took a side glance at the mumbling boy.

"Just wait for it," Patriot smiled as a sudden surge of magical light erupted from Wiccan's body.

Kate gasped in surprise as they were all surrounded in light. She heard the screams of outrage from the man in white and the gunfire of the guards immediately fade as a strange sensation overcame her. Just as quickly as the light had appeared around them, it faded away. She looked around as she realized that the eight of them were no longer outside the detention facility but standing safely in some kind of conference room with a large table and computer system setup. She guessed right away that they had been teleported back to the boy's headquarters.

"Way to go, Teddy," Hulkling cheered as he laid Tommy on the table.

"How're you doing?" Talon asked as she knelt down next to Stature.

"I'm okay. Gun took me by surprise is all," Stature said as she slowly got to her feet.

"Nice place you got here," Kate mocked as she glanced around.

"I suppose you're HQ is better?" Patriot asked in annoyance.

"We don't even have," Talon began to say when Kate gave her a silencing look.

"I suppose you took all this from the Avengers?" Stature accused them as she looked around.

"Not all of it. Just what we needed," Iron Lad said as he walked over to Tommy.

"Who are you and what gives you that right? I bet he even stole that armor of his from Iron Man," Kate commented as she joined her teammate in the interrogation of the boy in the iron armor.

"Actually, the armor is all mine but we will have time for introductions and explanations later. First," Iron Lad said as he moved his hands over Tommy.

They all watched in fascination as Iron Lad's fingers began to shift and extend out. Soon ten fingers now turned cable connecters plugged into the metal bondages around Tommy's hands and feet. Iron Lad's eyes began to glow as weird sounds could be heard coming from his fingers and the metal bondages. After a few minutes, a loud clank was heard as the metal bondages opened and fell away from Tommy's hands and feet, freeing him. Iron Lad's fingers shifted and returned back to him and took their normal shape.

"Are you even human?" Stature asked as she stared at the boy of iron.

"Tommy here will be waking soon. Let's get him comfortable. Once he's woken we can get to know one another," Iron Lad said as he moved over to the chair in front of the computer and sat down. "Starting with you and what your connection is with the detention facility, Kate."

**Next: Issue #31 – Return Home – Part Five & Young Avengers: The Next Generation – Part Five**


	33. Return Home Part Five

**Salem-X**

**Issue #31 – Return Home – Part Five **

_**Stonehenge**_

Wanda looked around as the bright lights of magic vanished to see that she and six others where standing in the middle of the great rock formation known as Stonehenge. It looked identical to the one in her world. Except the sky was a reddish hue and the great stone pieces were beginning to glow with a white tint. She glanced over and saw that Strange and Lady Lehnsherr were already preparing the spell. She could feel the cold and crackling energy of magic in the air. There was a great sense of power about the area in which they all stood. As she moved in closer to the two she saw the other four members of their group moving in as well.

The first two were members of Salem-X. Both Shaman and Elemento had the magical element that they needed to perform the spell and were allowed to come along. The other two Wanda had never seen before. One was a woman who looked to be about Wanda's age with long strawberry blond hair that was tied back by a strange black and circular hair piece. Her costume was all yellow with a black belt, boots and gloves. Just looking in the woman's eyes she could see a fire within them. She looked more normal of the two.

The second was a young man of about fifteen or sixteen, she couldn't tell. He wore an all black leather outfit with silver buckles here and there. His hair was jet black and wild and it appeared he wore black eye liner and his lips were painted black. His face was pale white and he looked very Goth. He reminded her of the movie "Edward Scissor-Hands". The only other odd things she noticed about him were that he didn't have a right hand and his eyes seemed to crackle with a strange energy. It was those eyes that reminded her of someone back home.

"Wanda, we are about ready," Lady Lehnsherr said as she appeared next to Wanda.

"Okay," Wanda replied as she glanced over and saw that Strange was almost done using his magic to burn the image of a pentagram in the middle of Stonehenge.

"We must take our places quickly now. Once he is done the spell will be invoked and every Magi, Magi-Sensitive being including all demons will know where we are and what we are doing. I will have mere seconds to complete that last phase of the spell before company arrives.

"Once I reach the center and invoke the spell a mystical and unbreakable barrier will form around you all. Even though you will not be able to get out, you can't be harmed either until the spell is finished or broken releasing you all. At that point all your power will merge with mine and I will send it out to let all know the Salem Seven Prophecy has arrived and granting them all the power and ability to fight," Lady Lehnsherr said as everyone began to walk toward their designated points.

"Who are those two?" Wanda asked quickly before they parted ways.

The older Wanda stopped and looked at the two and then back at Wanda. "The woman is Luna Storm. Her mother, Crystal, was part of a Magi Cult called the Inmagi. They keep to themselves and are forbidden to form relationships of any kind with anyone outside their people. It's how they keep their powers pure.

"Legend says that they were created out of the womb of magic. Each of them is born with magic in them and when they come of age, they are exposed to a mystical myst that rips forth their inner Magi and grants them a magical or supernatural ability and or form. They are an isolated group but we hear they have done there share to battle the demons and if rumors are true, like us, not many are left.

"Luna's mom was the first Inmagi to break free and join the outside world. Against all wishes and laws, she met and fell in love with a human named John Storm. The Inmagi were not happy and demanded her return but she stayed and eventually married John and then did the unforgivable. She became with child by a human. As the years went by, John was eventually killed by the demons and Crystal took her daughter back to her people to live.

"As forgiving as they were and opened the gates to Crystal, they would not allow Crystal's child to come back since she was tainted. Choosing not to abandon her child, they walked away from the Inmagi forever and joined our group of warriors. Crystal has since been killed and her daughter continues the fight," Lady Lehnsherr said.

"I don't see way thy call her tainted. She looks as normal as can be," Wanda said appalled by the story.

"You see, John and three others had experiments performed on them to give them abilities to fight the demons. John could command fire while Crystal's Inmagi abilities gave her mystical powers over the four basic elements. This mix of Inmagi, human and experimented genes had an odd effect on the newborn Luna. From her father, she is stuck in a fiery form while from her mother, she can manipulate the elements. That suit and black band in her hair are magical and allow her to take human form," Lady Lehnsherr explained.

"How awful. What about the boy?" Wanda said as she glanced at the odd kid.

"He calls himself Reaper," the older Wanda said and then paused with a strange sigh.

"It is done!" Strange shouted suddenly interrupting the Wanda's as the pentagram exploded in mystical fire and Stonehenge erupted in a burning white light and then Strange vanishing from sight.

"No time," Lady Lehnsherr said as with a flick of her wrist everyone was suddenly yanked to their points.

Wanda watched as Lady Lehnsherr went form being an old lady to a figure of great strength and power. Words and magic flowed from her being as mystical barriers encased Wanda and the other four people standing at the points of the pentagram. Wanda could feel her body going stiff as her magical essence flowed from her and joined the others as it merged in with Lady Lehnsherr. The old witch raised her hands and a powerful white light shot into the air. Wanda could almost feel the magic touching all life forms throughout the planet. It was almost overwhelming when it suddenly stopped.

"Argh!" Wanda heard Lady Lehnsherr scream as she looked over to see the older Wanda laying on the ground with General Grog standing over her. He smiled as several red demons began to surround their mystical cages. Wanda screamed as she realized that even though the demons couldn't harm them, they couldn't get out to help Lady Lehnsherr either.

"It's all over, witch. Your spell has paused and once I kill you the spell will go undone and the feedback will not only free but weaken your friends here and then my forces will kill them. Your plan has failed," General Grog laughed as he brought down his flaming spear.

"No!" Wanda screamed as she wished everything in her might to help her older self.

Wanda suddenly felt weird as her mind seemed to be racing a million miles a second. She glanced back as she saw her body still in the mystical cage. She had somehow managed to magically astral project herself outwards. Hoping she could make it in time she pushed her astral form with all her might. If Lady Lehnsherr died, then all hope would be lost for this world.

"Dear child, what have you done?" Lady Lehnsherr gasped as the astral form of Wanda appeared between her and General Grog causing the flaming spear to stab into her side instead of her.

"Looks like you gloated too soon," Wanda said with a smile as her astral form became visible to all due to the energies of the spear stuck in her.

"You think you've won? You may have my spear but it's a very special spear," General Grog smirked as he nodded toward her mystical cage.

"What are you," Wanda began as she turned to see that the spear had no effect on her astral from, but her body in the cage was suddenly bleeding severely from its side.

"In a matter of time your body will die from blood loss causing you to vanish and I can have my spear back to finish off the old bat here," General Grog laughed.

"If that's the case then so be it, but before I do, we'll still beat you and all your kind," Wanda said as both Wanda's nodded and began chanting together.

Wanda lunged at Lady Lehnsherr and suddenly found herself in possession of the older witch's body. In a flash of magical light the two had become one and Lady Lehnsherr was standing up straight looking strong and holding a flaming spear in their hand. They turned and looked the demon right in the eye and smiled.

"Have your spear back," Wanda's said as they threw the spear deep into General Grog's chest causing him to scream and explode in a burst of fire and ash.

"Wanda, we must heal your body before you die," Lady Lehnsherr said to herself.

"No, the world comes first," Wanda answered herself as they raised their arms and finished the spell.

Demons trying to reach the witches were blown back by a powerful pulse of magical energy as the spell finalized and sent word and power to all beings in the world. As the spell finished the mystical cages vanished freeing the heroes from inside. The spell, not leaving them too weak, allowed them to go into immediate action against the demons advancing on them. The Wanda's ran over to Mistress X's body laying on the ground bleeding to death.

"Guess we won," Wanda said as her astral form leapt from Lady Lehnsherr and back into her own body.

Wanda gasped and in pain as she found herself back in her own dying body. She glanced over at Lady Lehnsherr and saw that she, without her added energy, was lying upon the ground next to her very weak from the spell and the blast suffered from General Grog. She smiled as they each reached out and held each other's hands.

"Make sure you give a good one to Torlock for me and make sure my team gets home, okay?" Mistress X said as she coughed blood.

"No, my dear. You sacrificed enough already and like I said earlier, my time is done," Lady Lehnsherr said as she invoked a spell and squeezed Wanda's hand tight while placing her other hand on the bleeding wound.

"What did you do?" Wanda asked as she felt a strange surge of energy wash over her as the wound healed and she felt her strength coming back. She glanced over and saw her older self gasping for every breath of air.

"I have given you the rest of my life energy to heal and be strong. Now, before I go, I must do one last thing," Lady Lehnsherr said as she began a very complex spell, chant and hand gesture.

"I," Wanda began to say when she felt a searing white hot pain burn through her entire body.

"There…it… is…done. I…have given you…all my power. I have also…cleansed out your mutant strain and chaos energy. You… are… pure…magic now," Lady Lehnsherr said as she began to fade.

"No, Wanda. You can't go," Wanda said feeling different but good as the tears began to flow.

"Child, my time is over as well as the demons. You are now ready for what is to come. All I ask is one favor," Lady Lehnsherr said as she gathered her last strength and energy for her final request.

"What is it? Name it," Wanda said as she held the older woman in her arms.

"The boy, Reaper. Take him with you and promise me you will watch over him and guide him. This, when the fight is over, will explain it all," Lady Lehnsherr said as she placed a magical note in Wanda's hand and then vanish into her robe.

"Yes, I'll do it but," Wanda said as Lady Lehnsherr whispered a thank you and then went still.

Wiping a tear Mistress X stood up and realized her crimson outfit was now pure white. She looked and saw the demons were almost defeated. She called on a new strength and power as she cast a spell that sent blasts that helped finish off the last of the demons. She then turned and cast another spell. Stonehenge lit up as it became a large funeral pyre for Lady Lehnsherr. She turned to face her companions as a wave swept out.

"All will know of this great woman's sacrifice and remember her with greatness," Mistress X said as she stepped away from the eternal shrine of a great witch.

"Wow," Shaman said as he looked at the now white clothed leader of Salem-X.

"We go. The others need us and it's time to finish this," Mistress X said as she invoked a spell that caused the four of them to vanish in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

_**The Next Generation – Part Five**_

_**Young Avengers Headquarters **_

"How the heck did I get here?" The white haired kid named Thomas said.

"We broke you out of that detention center," Hulkling said as he and the rest of the team and the three girls drew closer to the boy they had rescued.

"Serious? Man my parental units are going to be mad," Thomas Shepherd said as he sat up and took a good look at the group of kids in costumes.

"They were doing tests on you. We saved your life," Iron Lad said.

"What exactly went on in there?" Kate asked getting a little defensive. She still was having trouble believing what she had experienced at the detention facility.

"I don't know. I remember being dropped off there and then the doctor came in to examine me and that's the last thing I remember. So what's with you guys? Are you some kind of Avenger sidekicks?" Thomas asked as he rubbed his head.

"No, but I have gathered all of us together to be the Young Avengers and train to fight and protect as the next generation of heroes," Iron Lad said with pride.

"Good to see this team as some perks," Thomas said as he winked at the girls.

"Oh, I don't think so. We are not a part of this team. We were there to find out why they were breaking into that building," Kate said as she glared at the smirking white haired boy.

"We weren't breaking into that building for no reason. As you can see we were saving our friend here. You heard that doctor and saw him try and kill all of us," Patriot argued with the girl in purple.

"He's got a point, girl," Talon said as she leaned against a table with crossed arms.

"Speaking of, why are you so defensive? What connection do you have to that place anyway?" Wiccan asked as he tried not to stare at the kid who could be his twin.

"That's none of your business," Kate said with a glare.

"Actually it is. If you're involved with them and their activity of kidnapping kids then you're on the wrong side of the law," Patriot said standing up.

"Whoa, back down. Maybe we need to know a little more about each other here before we start pointing fingers," Stature said as she looked right at Iron Lad.

"You're right. Let me start. My name is Anthony Junior Stark but you can call me A.J. for short. I am from the distant future and came back here to prevent my future from ever happening again," A.J. said as he retold his story to Thomas and the girls.

"From the future? Yeah right," Talon and Kate laughed.

"It's true," Iron Lad said as his armor shifted and changed color until it had reverted back to his flesh form.

"Now that is wicked," Thomas said.

"So you see, I have rights to what I took and my system along with my knowledge of the future I can help find those like Thomas and the others," Iron Lad said as he switched back to his armored form.

"Well, knowing the company my father kept I can't rule out time traveling," Stature said.

"Your dad?" Wiccan asked wondering if she could also be connected to the Avengers.

"Yeah, he was a member of the Avengers. I'm Cassandra Lang, daughter of the second Ant-Man," Cassandra said with sadness in her voice.

"I am so sorry, Cassie. Did they ever find your dad?" Wiccan asked as he remembered watching that major battle on TV between the Avengers and Ultron where the Avengers had won but with several casualties and resulted in the Avengers disbanding.

"No and everyone has now classified him as dead. They say there is no way anyone could have survived that blast. I truly believe that he is alive somewhere and that he had managed to shrink down and is just out there somewhere stuck in his tiny form," Cassandra said trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey, A.J., maybe you know if he's still alive in the future?" Hulkling asked.

"Sorry, I'm far enough in the future that some Avenger records are lost or not documented. I have no record of a Scott Lang but that doesn't mean anything," Iron Lad said feeling a bit awkward.

"It's okay. I know he's still out there. Bad thing is that now complete custody went to my mom and my evil stepdad. They forced me to never use my powers and made me take classes at the university. That's where I met Kate in a defense class I was taking. We started talking about the Avengers and forming our own group so I decided to use the opportunity to continue on my father's legacy," Stature said finding it hard to say any more.

"That's what is great about this group. We are continuing on the legacies of our heroes and family," Patriot said as he told them his name, about his grandfather and how he became Patriot.

"You are the grandson of the first Captain America, Isaiah Bradley? That is iconic. Not many realize he was actually the first Captain America," Talon said with a smile at the patriotic kid in front of her.

"What's your story?" Patriotic asked feeling the curiosity coming from the rest of his team as well.

"Well, based on my costume this may not come as a surprise. Name's Tamia Taylor. My mom is Leila Taylor and she raised me all by myself. I never knew who my dad was nor did she ever tell my dad I existed. She was too afraid of his life to subject that to me.

"For my safety, my mom sent me off to a boarding school starting at a very young age and as I got older took a passion and studied computers and technology. Then a few months ago I came home for a surprise visit and found my mom in her room bleeding.

"My mom is a reporter and social activist and lives a dangerous life at times. While looking for bandages I found in a box some pictures of her with a man and another box with some gadgets in it. I confronted my mom and in her weekend state came clean. The man in the picture was my father Sam Wilson and she made me promise never to tell him. She pleaded that she didn't want to burden him or put any of us in danger if the truth got out.

"I can see why since, by the look on your faces you all know, my father is the hero known as Falcon. My mom and him were like best friends and in one heated night, she slept with him. She got pregnant and chose never to tell him and keep me secret from many people. I was very angry with her but can see why she did what she did.

"Anyway, in the box of gadgets were my father's old things. I promised for now not to tell my father who I am but I quit school and came here thinking if I became a hero I could get to know my father by fighting by his side or something. So I got the wings fixed and altered this costume adding claws. I even have a devise attached to my teeth that with a flick of my tongue I can activate to alter my scream into a powerful squawk.

"Also, something I never told my mom which now makes since, I have an inherited ability from my dad, the Falcon. It's different from his but I can bond with any bird and I can control and command them. I haven't' met my father yet, but one night while on a practice patrol in the city I ran into these two girls here fighting some thugs and lent a hand and here we are," Talon finished her tale.

"I had a feeling that's who you were," Iron Lad said.

"Wow, not as exciting as me. I may not be related to an Avenger but I work with one," Wiccan said as he told them his story and how he also training on a team called Salem-X with the Scarlet Witch.

"Yeah and that's kind of how we met," Hulking said as he told them that story and how he too didn't know who his dad was but joined Iron Lad when he had been approached and hoped one day to find out where he came from.

"That just leaves you Kate? What's your story?" Patriot asked.

"Not much to tell. Came from a very wealthy family where my father forced me to do everything money could buy. I never was that comfortable with that so me and my mom always donated to charities and helped in soup kitchens. My mother was killed and not long after I was brutally attacked.

"The Avenger known as Hawkeye had been too late to stop the attack but ended it before it became fatal and apprehended the guy. I thanked him and he said that's what heroes do, protect those who can't protect themselves. Those words and the attacked triggered something inside of me. I had already been good at gymnastics and archery but needed more.

"Using my fathers money to get only the best, I spent the next year learning everything I could to become the best in Archery, Fencing, Marital Arts, Kick Boxing and even Sword Fighting. I even made a mock costume and went out into the streets but every almost defeat and beating made me stronger till I, like everything else, mastered the art and became the best.

"After the Avengers Mansion was destroyed and the Avengers quit I kept thinking how, thanks to Hawkeye I became who I was. At that same time, I enrolled in an advanced self defense class and recognized Cassie right away. We became fast friends and we snuck into the Mansion. That's were I found and made my final identity.

"In homage to Hawkeye I took his bow and arrows and spending my father's money had it fixed up and made this costume in purple. I didn't want to take his name so I settled on Archtress. I also found a pair of Mockingbird's battle staves. Like Hawkeye, my greatest love had been killed. S0 to honor my mother and his wife, I took them as part of my arsenal along with a belt once used by Black Widow. A belt grappling device has come in so handy.

"Anyway, we became a trio and then Stature learned of your breaking and entry and we followed you to the detention facility and here we are," Kate said, surprised by how easy it had been to open up to them.

"What is the story with that detention center then?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know," Kate said not knowing what to think.

"Well, while checking things out here I discovered some things," Iron Lad said as he got the rest of his data search while everyone was doing introductions.

"I see that Thomas Shepherd, being adopted, made it easy for his parents to sign over all rights to the facility for studies. Also, according to the records, Thomas isn't the only child to be taken in there. Some of these names even match missing children reports. That facility is doing tests on kids but I can't figure out why," Iron Lad said.

"I always knew I wasn't really theirs. I could see it in their eyes," Thomas grumbled.

"Hey, maybe your parents gave a kid up for adoption you don't know about. That would explain why he looks like you," Hulkling whispered into Wiccan's ear.

"Whatever," Wiccan said elbowing his green friend but still wondered the truth in those words.

"One other thing I found. It seems that huge funding has been provided by a major company run by a man named Derek Bishop who is a widower. He also has a daughter named Susan who is listed as a patient there and a daughter named Kate who is scheduled to be admitted and by the look on your face I would be correct in guessing you are Kate Bishop?" Iron Lad said as everyone stared at the girl in purple.

"It can't be. Dad said she is off at boarding school and he never said anything about me going there. I know dad's best friend runs that place but I never thought they were doing anything like that," Kate said with growing anger.

"Maybe it's time to pay that facility another visit," Stature said with sincerity.

"And we'll help you, but first, let me help with some upgrades," Iron Lad said.

"Fine, but then we go get answers," Archtress said as she slammed her fist into her palm.

**Next: Issue #32 – Return Home – Part Six & Young Avengers: The Next Generation – Part Six**


	34. Return Home Part Six

**Salem-X**

**Issue #32 – Return Home – Part Six **

_**Secret Entrance to Darkhold – Topside**_

"Prepare for assault," Lord Torlock said as he stood high up on the rock's cliff looking down at his army.

The demon king laughed as he waited with anticipation. He had wanted nothing more than to finish off all the humans and magi remaining on this planet. His hopes had almost been crushed when Magi Rasputin had returned with the prophesized Salem Seven. Then the Magi Caliban had defected and used his power to sniff out their secret base. Now he had them all in one central location and if he could wipe them out then there would be nothing to stop him from finishing off the rest around the plant.

Caliban and the white opal eyed Dark Clea was combining their powers to find the focal point to the doorway below. He then looked at the figure behind them. Red skinned covered in black tattoos that covered her body like skimpy clothing, long death black hair, giant red horns and black eyes made up the impressive form of his demon magi, Mephista. She was using her power with the other two to breach and open the gateway to the secret hideout. Once in they will all be cornered and the demon forces will slaughter them all. They didn't stand a chance. He had summoned all his demon lords and their forces and had them assembled below.

"Any moment now, master," the little black and red demon reported as he arrived at super speed next to Lord Torlock.

"Good, inform the Demon Lords to move on my command," Lord Torlock said as the little demon sped off.

Just as they all waited eagerly, a sudden magical blast sent Caliban, Dark Clea, Mephista and any nearby demons flying backwards with great force. The blast left all the demons stunned and off balance for a moment. It was all the Magi forces needed for their element of surprise to work. The barrier opened and all the Darkholm Magi and warriors, along with the members of Salem-X burst forth and began their attack on the demons. Once all of them were through, the portal closed to keep the others underground safe. The forces of good were outnumbered, but they had just gained the upper hand for the moment and intended to use it.

"Let's do this. Blaze On!" Dan Blaze shouted as his body flashed in a fiery light.

SilverFlame stared at Dan in true interest as he took on a transformation. His head exploded and was replaced by a flaming skull while the rest of his body took on a permanent fiery aura. He then waved his hands and fire pulled from his body and out of thin air and merged to take the shape of what looked like a dragon the size of a motorcycle made of fire. Dan jumped upon it as a chain made of pure fire formed in his left hand. With a scream he took flight as he instantly started killing demons with his chain and fire blasts from his right hand and the dragon's mouth. SilverFalme grunted. She wasn't going to let him show her up.

Calling on her powers she transformed into her demon form. Her red skin flared as she waved her only hand summoning her sword of fire. With great speed and fury, she sliced through the demons turning them to dust. As she came around she saw a small black demon coming at her with a sword. She switched to steel form causing the sword to break upon contact and doing no harm to her. She then reached out with her now empty steel hand and grabbed the demon's neck snapping it. As the demon became dust, she reverted back to demon form and re-summoned her sword for battle. She smiled as out of the corner of her eye she saw Blaze glance her way with a smirk.

VivaMuerte leapt through the air as she continuously used her powers to generate light daggers and send them flying at the demons, dozens at a time. She didn't know what it was or why, but the second her light daggers touched a demon they exploded into dust instantly. It was a great asset to their fight, but with so many demons she wondered how much longer she could keep this up. She looked over at her son from another reality. His healing touch was having the same effect but it was a little harder for him. Where she had distance, he had to come within contact of the demons. Despite this, he was handling his own for now and she was proud.

"There's just too many," Darklight heard someone say as he landed behind another demon and used his light powers to turn it into dust.

"You're clearly outnumbered. Give up now and I may kill you quickly," Lord Torlock laughed.

"It's time to even the score," Python said as she shifted to her snake form. "Hear me, my Crocians, attack. Protect your queen."

A loud rumble could be heard as the ground began to shake. In a matter of moments, thousands of Crocians soared through the air using their sharp teeth and claws to take down the demon forces. Lord Torlock growled in anger. He had been warned about the green demons, but he hadn't believed it till now, seeing it with his own eyes. Not only did they have two that could kill with light but also a half-breed of some kind that could control the Crocians. He had to put a stop to it before they evened the playing field.

"Kill the half-breed Magi," Lord Torlock commanded as three demons leapt at Python.

"Not on my watch," a voice shouted as several magic blast hit the demons near Python causing them to explode into dust.

Every human and demon paused and looked up. Appearing out of thin air and floating high above them all was the great Magi known as Strange. Strange looked below as he called on his magic and prepared for battle. The fiery cape upon his back detached and reformed into a trident in his hand while the eye and symbol on his chest flared with power. SilverFlame and the others cheered with joy. Now the odds would be turned.

"Mephista, do what you were breed for. Kill Strange," Lord Torlock commanded as the female demon shot into the air hitting Strange with enough magical force that it carried them both away from the battlefield.

"Strange," SilverFlame said as she saw her old friend fly from sight.

"Keep your head in the game. Strange can more than take care of himself," Blaze said as he circled around with his fiery steed and taking out a demon behind SilverFlame.

"You worry about yourself," SilverFlame said as she took out another demon. It may seem odd to others, but she really lived for this and she never realized how much she missed it till she had come back home.

"Darn it," Darkling swore as a blue demon came up behind him and hit him with a club sending him to the ground, twisting his ankle and a gash in the back of his head.

"Ty, hold on," VivaMuerte said as she leapt towards her son.

As she neared him, a large black demon swiped at her side with its claws making contact. Tandy knelt down next to her son as she held her side with one hand and sending light daggers out with the other. She had never sent so many out so fast before and was growing tired. She knew she couldn't stop though. The minute she did that the demons would pounce on her and Ty and that would be the end of the two of them. Darklight put his hand upon his mother's side and called on his powers to help heal her. He hoped he could help give her the energy she needed to protect them both.

"I sense it, she is gone," Caliban said glancing up as Dark Clea vanished from his side.

"Because of traitors like you," Blaze said as he wrapped his fiery chain around Caliban's neck and infused him with a burning penance.

"Dan, behind you," SilverFlame shouted but was too late as a large black demon landed a punch that sent Blaze flying forward with great force.

"Were starting to fall," Python cried as she felt the loss of the great lady Magi and saw more and more of Strange's people fall at the hands of the demons.

"We are winning. Tell me what you see now?" Torlock asked as Dark Clea made her way to his side.

"I see," Dark Clea began to answer when she stopped and covered her eyes and began to scream.

"What is it?" Lord Torlock asked as he grabbed her by the throat, shaking her.

"The light, the light," she tried to answer.

"What are you trying to say?" Lord Torlock asked as the demon seer exploded into ash from his own strength.

"I think she was referring to me," a voice called out followed by a large thundering boom.

Standing upon a large cliff to the side of Lord Torlock were four figures standing behind a woman wearing a bright white robe and hooded cloak. Even the mask covering her face glowed white with power. She could hear her teammates below whisper her name in confusion and awe. Everyone knew that Lady Lehnsherr may be dead, but there was something new born from her ashes and that was Mistress X. With a wave of her hand her four companions joined the battle below.

Luna became living fire and poured all the elements from her body upon the demon forces as she dove into them. Elemento worked his magic and caused the winds to carry him while clouds formed and lightening from the storms struck down the demons below. Shaman transformed into his favorite dragon form and began demon hunting. Reaper, with surprising strength, leapt to the ground below. Just as the first demons reached him, a scythe made of energy appeared where his right hand would have been. One by one, the demons exploded into dust as he sliced right through them. Mistress X smiled as she looked right at the demon lord.

"It's over. You can feel it. The spell is done and hundreds of people are infused with power and rising up to defeat your demon forces. Not only here but all over the world," Mistress X said as her new power and adrenaline fueled her.

"I'm not afraid of you Magi," Lord Torlock said as he leapt at Mistress X with great strength and sent a fireball on ahead of him.

Mistress X mumbled a few words and a magical shield popped up and caused the fireball to explode harmlessly away from her. She then waved her hands and whispered a few words causing to large rocks to rip from the ground and hit Torlock from both sides causing him to drop in front of her. Before she lost the advantage, she quickly bound his arms and legs to the ground with magical shackles. Mistress X moved closer to the large demon and looked down.

"It's over demon. Surrender," Mistress X commanded.

"You think I'm that defenseless?" Lord Torlock laughed as something with great speed and force hit Wanda and knocked her down.

She turned to see a small black and red demon running from her and right at his master. The demon hit Torlock and exploded in a pulse of dust that somehow negated Wanda's magic releasing the demon lord. Torlock got to his feet and blasted Wanda with a blast of fire. It was all Wanda could do to depend on her magic and protective outfit to keep her from perishing at the power blasts coming form the demon lord.

"It's the end for you," Lord Torlock said as he sent blast after blast at Mistress X.

"No, for you," Mistress X smiled as she looked past the large demon.

Torlock turned to see what she was looking at as a body knocked him to the ground. Torlock pushed the body off of him and saw it was Mephista. She was barely breathing and unconscious. He got to see feet just as Strange pelted him with a magical blast. Torlock tried to move but was hit with a blast form behind. Mistress X was back on her feet and blasting him from behind while Strange hit him from the front.

"The demon reign is now over. You have been defeated and thanks to Lady Lehnsherr, the people of this world now have the means to stop your forces. It will be a matter of time before the demons are gone," Strange said as the symbol on his chest flared with power and he plunged his triton into Torlock's chest. The demon lord screamed in pain as the trident magically pinned him to the ground. Mistress X and Strange looked down upon the demon as they both wove their magic. In a mystical pulse, Torlock, lord of the demons, exploded in a puff of fire and ash.

"It is over for them and a new beginning for us," Strange said as he and Mistress X joined the others to finish off what demons remained.

_**Few Hours Later…**_

"Mistress X, thank you and your team for all your help in defeating Torlock and his demon forces," Strange said as he gave the woman in white a hug.

"I just wish it hadn't come at such a price," Mistress X said as they both gave their thoughts to Lady Lehnsherr.

"Yes, but you do her name proud," Strange smiled as he combined his magic with Wanda's to open a portal back to their world.

"Are you sure you don't need us to stay any longer to help with the few demon leaders that went into hiding?" VivaMuerte asked as she and Darklight moved toward the portal.

"That won't be necessary. Their forces are weakened and it will be a matter of time before we find them. The roles have reversed and they are now the hunted," Strange said as everyone but Mistress X, SilverFlame and Shaman passed through the portal.

"Are you sure about this?" Luna asked Reaper as he stepped next to Mistress X.

"I suppose. You know I've always wanted to travel to other places. Plus, Lady asked me to go and I can't deny my grandmother's last request," Reaper said as he hugged Luna good-bye and passed through the portal.

"I will take good care of him," Mistress X said as Luna and Strange nodded.

"As we will of her," Strange said as he glanced at SilverFlame.

"If you stay I stay," Shaman said.

"No, Mike, you can't. I appreciate all you've done for me but I've realized my place is here. This is my home as yours is through there. Please understand and know I'll always care for you. Please tell Wade I'm sorry," SilverFlame said as Shaman gave her a big hug.

"I will, and take care," Shaman said as he wiped a tear and passed through the portal.

"I wish you the best, Illyana and know you are always welcomed to return anytime," Wanda said giving the girl a hug and then returned home.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

_**The Next Generation – Part Six**_

_**Outside the Detention Facility**_

"Team East in place," Patriot said over their personal comm. units.

"Roger that East, Team West is also in position. Stand ready and await further orders," Iron Lad answered back.

"This is so foolish. Why don't we just go crashing in there?" Stature asked over the comm.

"Because, we have to stake the place out and go in stealth like so we can search the place and find out the secrets," Hulkling answered.

"I swear, you are total boys. All about the gadgets and acting like you're 007," Talon chuckled.

"Oh, and you're going to tell me you don't like the gadgets and upgrades?" Speed asked with a smirk in his voice.

"They are nice but I'm more concerned about what is going on in here and what connection my father has to do with all this," Archtress said as she hated to admit how much she liked her new glasses.

Before they had moved out Iron Lad, with the help of Talon had upgraded the team. As much as the girls refused to admit they were a team, Iron Lad knew they were coming together nicely. Using his nanite technology and knowledge from the future he went to work on the Young Avengers. First, he installed a communications network so they could communicate at all times safely and securely. He even made it sensitive enough that they could whisper and hear it loud and clear on the other end. The next challenge was the costumes.

The girls were a little resistant but they had finally given in and he was able to suit them all up. The major thing he had done was using his future nanotech to give them costumes that formed upon will. It lied harmlessly dormant within their skin and when they willed it, it came to life and surrounded their body creating their costumes. It also gave them some special enhancements, like added strength, protection and resistance to harm. Along with that he gave some nice upgrades to his team as well.

Wiccan was the only team member he didn't give any upgrades or a costume to. His costume was created by magic and he didn't want Mistress X or anyone to ask questions or know about this team yet. Hulking received a costume but that was it. He didn't need any upgrades. Patriot got his costume and his shield, but Iron Lad had also added a few little fun surprises that might come in handy. Speed loved his new green with white accented costume. The goggles that Iron Lad provided him enhanced his sight so no matter how fast he ran he saw in real time and was able to be aware of all around and ahead of him.

Archtress loved the costume even if she wouldn't admit to it. Even her glasses that enhanced her vision so she could see a target super far away with pinpoint clarity. This made her even more deadly with a bow. Iron Lad had even given her a quiver that was made to pull energy particles form the air and infuse them with the nanotech to create an endless supply of arrows with various effects. The only thing Archtress refused to budge on was the bow from Hawkeye and the staves from Mockingbird. With a compromise and a bit of stolen Pym Particles, they could be shrunken down and hidden with ease with out altering them.

Stature really didn't need a lot of upgrades either. She preferred to grow large and with the new costume was pretty tough in that size. She could also shrink but rarely chose to do so. He did add a touch of Wasp to her costume so that when she did shrink, wings formed so she could fly, her mask could send out a signal to "direct" nearby insects and fire off stinger blasts from her wrists. Iron Lad had a feeling she just might use her shrinking powers more often now. The last was Talon.

Iron Lad had made her energy based wings to give her better flight, speed, agility and movement when soaring through the air. Her mask also heightened her hearing and sight which most birds needed to hunt their prey. He even improved upon her squawk ability so she could do a variety of effects with it. Lastly, he adjusted her talons on her hands so that they would be more effective offensively as well as defensively. Iron Lad was proud of the work they had done and were now ready to go into action.

"Okay, let's move in," Iron Lad said as he flew down to the side of the building with Talon, Stature and Speed right behind him.

"Porting us inside on your mark," Wiccan said as Hulkling, Archtress and Patriot waited on the other side of the building.

"According to my sensors, all systems are down and powered off," Iron Lad said finding it odd that there wasn't more security here after what happened last time.

"We're in," Patriot said confirming his team was on the inside.

"Now, be careful," Iron Lad began but was interrupted by a few startled sounds.

"What is it? What's going on?" Stature asked through the comm.

"Nothing at all is going on," Hulkling answered.

"What do you mean nothing?" Iron Lad asked.

"Just what I said, nothing. The place is empty," Patriot said.

"I don't believe it," Iron Lad said moments after they had all regrouped inside.

The place looked as if it had been vacant for years. They were all discouraged after searching for hours and not coming up with anything. Whoever had done this made sure there would be no traces of what had been going on here. Even with his technology and skills, Iron Lad was unable to uncover or retrieve anything from the data systems. Everything was gone and erased completely. Not even the faintest of trails. They had hit a dead end on their first mission.

"Now what?" Speed asked looking at Iron Lad.

"I don't know. Any hopes of finding out what was going in here is gone," Iron Lad said.

"Not necessarily," Archtress whispered.

"What do you mean?" Talon asked.

"Maybe we should pay my father a little visit," Archtress said.

"Are you sure about that?" Stature asked.

"Yes, I am. He won't recognize me in this getup and as you said, my dad's company was funding this place," Archtress said as she nodded at Wiccan.

They all joined hands as Wiccan concentrated and called on his powers. He was getting better at teleportation, but with so many at one time it was leaving him slightly winded. After a few minutes they vanished and found themselves on a street corner.

"Hey, why aren't we inside her dad's company?" Hulkling asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a little winded? I tried but something kept me from going all the way," Wiccan said.

"Kate, I know why, look," Talon said as Kate looked up the street and used her glasses to magnify her vision.

"I don't believe this," Kate cried as she saw in the distance a giant ball of fire where here dad's company was located.

"Police scanners and media are saying that a few minutes ago a huge explosion rocked the building. They say it is unsalvageable," Iron Lad said.

"Something's not right. We need to get to my house fast," Kate said.

"I don't know if I can teleport all of us again so soon," Wiccan said.

"Actually, our mansion isn't that far from here," Archtress said.

"I think, with what we've found so far it might not be wise to go porting in," Iron Lad said as they all agreed.

Within moments they had flown to the Bishop Estate. They stopped about a half mile from the estate when they saw police cars and various other vehicles surrounding the place. Kate was almost in hysteria, evil father or not, it was her father and something had happened. In agreement they got rid of their costumes and took on their civilian identities. Kate ran as the others followed quickly behind. Once they got to the gate a police officer stopped them.

"Far enough kids, this is a crime scene," the officer said.

"You have to let me through. This is my house. I'm Kate Bishop and Derek Bishop is my father," Kate said as the cop suddenly went white.

"Officer, let me handle this," an older man in a butler's outfit stepped up to the officer and exchanged some words before approaching the kids.

"Jackson, what's going on? Where's dad?" Kate asked as the man lead them away from the gates and the officers.

"Honey, I don't know how to say this. You're dad is dead," the butler names Jackson said.

"Dead, how?" Kate said with tears flowing down her face.

"I'm not sure what was going on, but your father was on the phone arguing with someone about something being compromised and sending out a cleaning squad. After that he got another phone call.

"He went from being angry to slightly frightened. He kept telling the man on the phone that it wasn't his fault. Soon, your father grew angry saying he refused to be a part of it anymore. What it was, I do not know but seconds after that word came in that his company had been blown up.

"I could hear the person on the other end of the phone laughing and then shouting. Then your father shouted something about the deal being over and hung up. He started running around like a crazed man calling in security, but was too late. A group of goons broke in and gunned security and some staff down. I managed to hide myself well in time to see a man step up to your father who was being held down by two others.

"The man gave him one last chance and your father spit on his face saying that he didn't care anymore because they weren't his daughters anyway so he could do as he wanted and that the explosion was a waste of his resources. The man paused, swore and then smiled.

"He said that all this would then be an example for all those who would ever think to double cross the Pride. He then said that the dealings with the Bishop's was over and would take his leave. Which he did by putting a bullet through your father's head," Jackson said with no emotion.

"That is terrible, I'm so sorry Kate," Cassandra said hugging her friend.

"What did the police say about all that? Can they catch them?" Elijah asked.

"I didn't tell them any of that. I just told them that the burglars broke in and that was it," Jackson said.

"What? Why not tell them about that man and what you saw and heard?" Kate asked through tears.

"Because, unlike your father I am scared of the Pride and refuse to do anything to put a mark on myself as you will be smart to do the same and keep quiet. They are gone now and I have done my last two duties before I quit and vanish to my own life. I have secured the will that gives you the mansion and all your father's wealth and this disc from your father. Good day, Kate," Jackson said as he handed her a disc and left them.

"Oh, Kate," Tamia said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Kate lied through tears.

"If there's anything we can do," A.J. said.

"Actually there is. I don't know what my dad was messed up in, but it was big enough to take his family, company and life away. Jackson was right, I can't confront this Pride, but the Young Avengers could," Kate smiled through angry tears as the Young Avengers became eight members strong.

**Next: Issue #33 – Revelations & Young Avengers: Secrets Revealed**


	35. Revelations

**Salem-X**

**Issue #33 – Revelations**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft & Home of Salem-X**_

_**Mistress X's Sanctum **_

"There," Wanda said as she cast a more complex spell that placed her back in her Crimson Witch outfit.

"Darn it," Wanda swore as her outfit turned from their crimson red colors to a bright white as she took her first step towards the doorway.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bryce asked as he, the only person able to step past the magic wards, entered her sanctum.

"No matter what I do or what spell I cast, my costume always reverts to white. It's frustrating. How am I supposed to keep up the separate facade of being two people if my outfits are both white?" Wanda asked.

"Maybe it's time to come clean? I really don't see the need to be two people," Bryce said.

"If the world knew of her death, then there would be no stopping those that would come attacking this place for her things or this world with new found courage," Wanda said.

"Wanda, Agatha is dead and it's okay to let her rest. Both Agatha and Lady Lehnsherr spirit and power lives on in you. You are clearly Mistress X the White Witch and there is no force or being out there that should not fear your power," Bryce said with a smile.

"Maybe you're right. To be rid of the chaos magic and weld the power of order is still a lot to get used to," Wanda said as she looked in the mirror and her white Crimson Witch outfit magically changed back into the white robe and cloak of Mistress X.

"Shall I gather the others?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, I'll be there shortly," Wanda said as she pulled out the magic note left to her by her older self.

Once Bryce was gone she invoked the spell around the note and the mystical form of Lady Lehnsherr appeared before her. Wanda sighed and sat down to hear what her older self had to say.

"Wanda, I feel the same way you do, having to look at another version of ourselves. You peering into the future while I peer at a version of my past. The connection we shared, as brief as it was, will be a bond that will never break. Never for a minute do I want you to mourn my loss or feel guilty about the power I gave you.

"My time was done and with your help my world's future was saved and secured. Now it was my turn to return the favor. For, the vision that was revealed belonged to you and your world and not of mine. A great magic war is brewing and the power I gave you will help you and your ten mystical warriors to prevail. I can't tell you how many of you will survive, but you hold the power to win the war.

"I know you have many questions but this is all I am able or have time to reveal to you. I don't have much time so I must talk about one last thing, Reaper. As strange as me may look and act, he is a good kid. I have no doubt he would survive and grow into a phenomenal man in my world without me, but I made a promise to his father and through you I can still honor it.

"When I was young, I met a boy named Simon Williams. We became the best of friends and as we got older, he fell in love with me. It was a love that I could not return for all kinds of complicated reasons. His ionic powers slowed his aging as did my magical powers, but I still aged quicker than him and due to a few magical implications, I had been advanced in age. We were now like twenty years difference, and despite is profession of love, I had to force him away. I could not love him as he wanted me to and it broke his heart.

"As I took up more of a leadership role in the battle with the demons, I lost touch with Simon. He had eventually met a young witch named Kayla. She was by far younger than him but physically they looked the same age and he soon fell in love and took her hand in marriage. One day, while Simon was away deep in battle, his wife went into labor. Before she gave birth, a hoard of demons found and attacked their camp and killed her.

"Simon's brother Eric, managed to deliver the baby and keep it alive. When Simon returned he found his brother on his last breath, but had managed to kill all the demons and protect Simon's son. Eric died shortly after the baby was safe in Simon's arms. Simon named the baby after his brother, but with a "K" to honor Kayla. A few years after that, Simon found me and told me his tale and introduced Erik to me.

"As the years passed, young Erik grew attached to me as did I to him. Simon had even asked for my hand, despite the difference in our appearing ages. Again, I could not love him in the way he wanted me to. That day, Torlock sent a force of demons and surprised a love lost Simon. By the time we came to his aid, Simon had been struck down. With his dyeing breath, he professed his love and made me promise to look after Erik as if he was my own, and I made that promise. As Erik grew he took me as his grandmother, but to me he had become like a son.

"Now that my end has come, I am no longer able to carry on the promise to my dear friend. I know it is a lot to ask, but I beg of you to take in Erik and guide him as if he was yours. Carry on where I can no longer do so. As I go to join my dear friend in the next life, I feel secure in the fact I know he will be looked after and cared for. Wanda, I am forever grateful, and love and miss you," Lady Lehnsherr explained as her image vanished along with the note.

"I love you too, and I promise to do my best," Wanda said as she wiped a tear and left to go talk to her team.

_**Shaman's Quarters**_

"How are you doing?" Lucy asked as she poked her head into the dark room.

"I miss her," Shaman said as he wished Illyana had never chosen to return home.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love. One thing you got to remember, that was her home. She never felt like she belonged here. She always longed to return home and now she has," Lucy said as she sat next to the man.

"It seems every time I fall in love, they leave me. First Elizabeth's mom and now Illyana. Here I thought being rejuvenated would make it easier. Maybe she's not the only one that needs to return home," Mike said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean? You're not thinking of going back to Canada are you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. From what I've heard there isn't much of an Alpha Flight to go back to, but I don't know," Mike said.

"Don't forget, there are a lot of people here that care about you and depend on you," Lucy said nervously.

"Yeah, this place has been good for Laura and I feel like those kids are mine," Mike said as Lucy smiled.

"Attention, Mistress X has called a meeting. Please be in the conference room in ten minutes," Bryce said over the Hex-Com.

"We better get going, but don't worry, Mike, things will be okay," Lucy said as she and Mike headed out of the room together.

_**Recreation Room**_

"So you're from the same world of demons that Illyana is from?" Billy asked of the new comer to Salem-X.

"Yes, but I never knew Illyana. I heard legends and stories of her and Magnus's feats of battle," Erik Williams, the Magi known as Reaper said.

"He dresses funny," Sam whispered to Laura.

"I think he's hot," Ling said putting a surprise look on her uncle's face as she passed by.

"Looks like something finally got her attention," Laura laughed as Sam glared at her.

"So, how did you lose your hand?" Ling asked.

"In a fight with a demon, but it's cool. Now I have an outlet where I can focus my ionic energies," Erik said as a scythe made of energy formed on his right wrist.

"Neat, it matches your eyes," Ling said as she looked into his eyes that seemed to be made of the same energy.

"It'll be different without Illyana here. Do you miss your home?" Laura asked.

"Yes and no. I loved taking out the demons, but I've always wanted to travel somewhere else. See if there was more to life than just battling demons," Erik said as Bryce suddenly announced the team meeting.

"I think you're going to like it here," Ling said as they all got headed for the door.

"Yeah, I think so. A lot of things here worth looking at," Erik said as he passed Billy and suddenly winked.

"Ah," Billy started to say and stopped when he realized no one else had seen it and then quickly followed after the others.

_**Elemento's Room**_

"Is it safe?" A voice asked from a mirror on the wall.

"Yes, but I can't talk long," Elemento responded.

"How are things going there, Sorana?" The voiced asked.

"He's already made his move but I arrived in time to help fend his forces off," Elemento said as the blond haired man suddenly became a beautiful, long blond haired woman.

"So then it is true?" The voice in the mirror asked.

"Yes, Agatha is dead but Wanda has taken up her mantle as Mistress X," Elemento said.

"That's not good. He has done nothing but move his forces to try and find, kill and alter the bloodlines. He is always one step ahead of us. If he gets his hands on the Book of the Coven," the voice said in panic.

"Don't worry, the book is still here and Wanda hasn't a clue of its whereabouts. It's safe for now. I've also confirmed that despite Agatha's death, the Harkness bloodline still lives on," Elemento said.

"That's good to hear, Sorana," the voice said as Bryce's voice interrupted their conversation.

"What is going on?" The voice asked.

"I have to go. It appears Wanda is finally going to reveal that she is Mistress X," Elemento said as the blond woman suddenly became a blond man.

"Take care and be ready. The time is coming and the Coven of Thirteen will be needed," the voice said as it vanished from the mirror and Zafar Sorana quickly left the room.

_**Epilogue**_

"I want to thank you all for coming so quickly," Mistress X said behind her white mask and hooded cloak.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we wait for Wanda?" Wiccan asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I have built this team and want to keep it away from the lies and secrets. Some of you know this already but a few of you don't. During Demon Storm, Agatha Harkness did die, but before she moved on, she passed her mantle to me. For I, Mistress X, am really Wanda Maximoff," Wanda said as the white facemask and hood vanished to reveal Wanda's face.

Wanda could see some where relieved, some where surprised while others were not. In the end, Wanda was glad to end the facade and sat down to talk honestly with her team. She smiled and knew that there would be no more secrets and this team could truly move forward.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

**Family Secrets**

_**The Bishop Mansion**_

"The boys left. A.J. said we could call him if you need anything," Cassie said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Thanks, I didn't want to see rude and kick them out, but I need to be alone for a moment to deal with all this," Kate said as she flipped the disc from her father around in her hand.

"Are you going to watch it?" Tamia asked as she looked around the large study.

"A part of me wants to break it in half, but the other part knows that if I'm to ever have any answers it will be on here," Kate said.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Cassie asked.

"No, you two sit here with me. We may be a newly formed team, if you call us that, but the boys can be filled in later. This is too personal to have them all here for it, you know?" Kate said as she got up and waked over and put the disc in the player.

"I feel ya, but you know it is kind of cool hooking it up with the boys. The Young Avengers, we're an official super hero team," Tamia said as Cassie rolled her eyes.

"A part of me says that there is more to A.J. he's not telling us," Cassie said.

"Of course there is. He's from the future and you know their not allowed to reveal what they know," Tamia added.

"You watch too much Sci-Fi, Girl. Quiet, I'm starting this," Kate said as she felt better having her two girlfriends with her.

"Oh, Kate," Cassie whispered, putting her hand on her friends shoulder as an image of Derek Bishop filled the screen.

"My dearest Kate, if you're watching this than that means something has gone wrong and I am dead and you are still free and not obtained or being held anywhere. I know you probably have a lot of questions and very confused. Moments ago my company has been destroyed and I know I don't have much time so I wanted to leave this for you now that you have become my sole heir.

"It's hard for me to know what to say to you but I know my time is short so I will make it quick and get to the point. First of all, you inherit all my money and any assets I may have left. The Will will be executed immediately upon my death giving you everything. If for some reason you are dead or obtained somewhere my estate will be placed in holding for one year and if you still don't show then it will more than likely be confiscated by the Pride, if it hasn't already. My hopes are that you are seeing this and that it is all in your hands.

"Upon my death and proof you are alive, through my connections and great expense, I have altered documents to make the government and the world believe you are actually eighteen and legally able to access all of your inheritance and live on your own. So you don't have to worry about being placed in foster homes or have any government agencies harassing you. Now, the hard part, to answer your biggest questions, your family's secret.

"I have always come from money and have done extremely well for myself. My best and only friend was a man named Geoffrey Wilder. As we got older and our business took off, I remained here why he and his new bride, Catherine built their business empire in Los Angeles. Since I'm being honest with you, neither of us ran the straight and narrow. Before I knew it, the Wilder's had become major crime bosses. I never judged and looked the other way because my company and my family had benefited from their contacts. Then, one day back in the eighties, Geoffrey approached me with a deal.

"He said he was taking his status to a new level and that six power couples would form a group called the Pride. They had one spot left and he wanted to bring me and Eleanor into the Pride. At the time, we thought we were going to try and have our first child and I decided against it and never heard from the Wilders for a very long time. As time went by, I did hear of the Pride name. No one knew who they were but all feared them and those like the Kingpin, respected them. I figured I was better off not getting mixed up with them until a little over fifteen years ago. It was about the time we had adopted Susan and not quite gotten you.

"A series of accidents happened at one of my research facilities that were going to lead to a lawsuit that would take everything from me that I had worked so hard for. When I had lost all hope, Geoffrey had showed up making me an offer from the Pride. The would take care of it and make it all go away, if I agreed to let them use my research facility to test special children and I would help assist them in abducting innocent girls that wouldn't be missed and turned over to them. I know it makes me look like a monster, but I did it for my family and we thrived better than before and no one even noticed the missing children since most had been signed over to us by their parents.

"It was a few years later when we received you. Yes, you like your sister were adopted. Unlike your sister Susan, you were given to us. Your mother Eleanor had a dear friend named Bobbi Morse she had met in college. They lost touch when Bobbi joined some organization and your mother moved out here and met me. Suddenly Bobbi showed up on our doorstep, ready to give birth at any moment. She had come for the favor she had asked of us.

"It seemed Bobbi had gone on a mission and had been raped by a guy. She had survived the ordeal but turned up pregnant. With the current group she was work and the man she was with, she couldn't have this child but she wouldn't abort it. She came to my wife and asked if she would take it in. We agreed to cover up her whole pregnancy and would take in the child if she promised to sign over all rights and never come back into the child's life. My wife saw it as a chance to have a daughter to call her own and I saw it as a potential innocent to sign over to the Pride if need be. So the deed was done and we never heard from Bobbi again.

"Things had gone on as normal for years until you mother died. I found it harder and harder as time went by for me to continue on with my business and deal with the Pride and try and raise you two girls and keep you hidden from it. I had turned your sister over to the Pride. While she went under studies at the research facility I lead all to believe she was at boarding school. As of now, I am sure she is in the hands of the Pride. I had every intention to turn you over until I discovered your little secret.

"Yes, my dear, nothing goes unnoticed with me. Once I saw how good you were I allowed and supported all your activities to make you a better fighter. It suddenly made me feel better to know I should keep you as my own warrior instead of turning such a great asset to the Pride. It wasn't until you started hanging out with the bird girl and large girl that I saw a potential plan. So I pushed more research into obtaining kids with powers in hopes of weeding the best away from the pride and using for my own agenda.

"Unfortunately you obtained a new group of friends that compromised my facility but taken one of my golden assets. Because of this I had to kill everyone at the research facility and had to wipe it clean to leave no traces what so ever. The Pride was not happy and demanded that if I turned you over to them they would excuse my mistake and then help me get another facility up and running. I refused and that has led me to this point and the fact I may now be dead at the hands of the Pride. Trust me there is a reason I am telling you all this and giving you all that I have.

"I saw what you and your team can do and I believe that you and your friends could easily get revenge for our family. I know after all that I have revealed that you hate me more than anything, but if you act now you can put an end to this evil Pride and what they are doing. Not only would you defend and restore our family name but there is a chance you could get your sister Susan back. If you choose to turn your back on this, I would understand and all my wealth is still yours to do with as you may.

"One last thing before I sign off, for I am sure I will have visitors at any moment. I did some research on your friends and this is all I could get on short notice and the little samples of DNA and finger prints. The one in the knock off Iron-Man armor I couldn't get anything on. It's as if he doesn't exist here. The Hulk look alike left some of his DNA behind from the battle. Because of my dealings with the Pride, my database has access to alien DNA. I was surprised to find that he isn't human. It seems he has traces of both Kree and Skrull in him. I must say, you are keeping some odd company.

"The one in the Captain America outfit actually has traces of a super soldier serum which led me to match him up as the grandson of the very first Captain America, Isaiah Bradley. Now the next I found very interesting. The one you rescued, Thomas Shepherd was adopted. He actually came from an orphanage in Leonia, New Jersey. The orphanage has since been shut down and all records lost. Because of my connections I was able to dig up some information that no one else would have access to. It seemed that one day two twin babies had arrived at the orphanage.

"Knowing most don't want two or feel too guilty to split up a family, the orphanage doctored up all documents to make it as if the two were not related and came on different days. They separated the two immediately and were adopted by two different families. Now, since Thomas had powers, I had done some additional digging and obtained the names of the family that took his twin. Their names were Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan. Now, wait what was that?

"Commence recording, burn and delivery to Alpha Code Beta Six. Look's like they took longer than I thought but they are here. I wish I could give you more but I give you this information to use how you want. Knowledge is power and you will need your whole group to follow you if you hope to defeat the Pride and save your sister. Good luck and….oh its you. I would have thought Geoffrey would have the guts to come himself," Derek said as his image turned to show the back of his head as he talked to someone.

"You see, my husband had taken the pleasure in killing that annoying wife of yours so it was only fair that I get to kill you in person. You betrayed us, Derek and you know the price of going against the Pride," the female voice came over the recording and then vanished as the recording ended and shut off.

"Oh, I don't believe this," Tamia said.

"This is all too much. I mean, I have a mother still out there," Kate said and then looked over at Cassie. "What is wrong?"

"I know who your mother was," Cassie Lang said staring in disbelief at her friend.

"You know my mom?" Kate said in panic and excitement.

"Yes, Bobbi Morse was the Avenger known as Mockingbird. She used to be married to Hawkeye," Cassie said.

"Really? I mean when I took her staves and Hawkeye's bow that I felt some kind of connection. I mean, wait, Cassie why are you crying?" Kate asked.

"Because, oh God Kate I don't know how to say this. Mockingbird died years ago during a West Coast Avengers mission," Cassie said as she reached out to her friend.

"I, um, it's okay. What more can you tell me about my real mom?" Kate said in a whisper.

"Not a whole lot. I bet Iron Lad's database and future knowledge might be able to give you more information and history," Cassie said.

"What now?" Tamia asked not knowing what to say.

"First we get the boys. I believe we have a great place for a headquarters thanks to my "dad". We share this information with them and let them make their own decisions. I will not manipulate anyone and be like Derek. And those that will stand with me, we go and bring down the Pride for killing both my mom and dad and get my sister back. The rest can be sorted through after that," Kate said as she called on her nano-tech costume and was site dup in seconds.

"Watch out Pride, the Young Avengers are coming for you," Talon said as she and Cassie called forth their costumes as well.

**Next: Issue #34 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part One & Young Avengers: The Pride – Part One**


	36. Rebirth of the Coven Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #34 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part One**

_**Downtown Salem – A Café **_

"Still weird to think that this whole time Wanda was also Mistress X, should have guessed," Billy Kaplan said as he sipped his late.

"She had no choice. It was the only she thought she could keep Agatha's death hidden from the evil that is out there," Laura Dean responded as she leaned into her boyfriend, Sam Le.

"Still a little hurt that you all knew and didn't bother to tell me," Billy said with a little anger in his voice.

"It wasn't our secret to tell, plus we couldn't if we wanted to. She cast a spell not allowing us to reveal to those who didn't know," Ming Le said as she sat down and handed one of the cappuccinos to their newest member, the boy from another dimension, Erik Williams the Reaper.

"Yeah, and you should talk, Mr. secretive. Where are you going all the time and talking to on the phone?" Sam Le countered.

"Sorry, Billy, but I'm really offended that you've seemed to shut us out, especially me. What are you keeping from us?" Laura asked.

"I'm not really hiding anything. I," Billy started to say as he grew nervous and frustrated at the third degree.

"Hey, back off everyone. Kids not doing anything wrong and he seems like a stand up guy to me. I think even super heroes like us deserve a little bit of a private life," Erik said as he hid his smile behind his drink. "Man, this is good."

"Glad you like it," Ming said getting a little closer to Eric while glaring at Billy.

"So, how are you liking it here? No homesickness yet?" Billy said changing the subject.

"It's different but I like it, so peaceful. Most thrive on the fighting demons or just accept it but I've always wished there was something or somewhere more out there. Trust me, I can handle my own in a fight, but it's nice not to be on alert twenty-four-seven," Erik said as he glanced into the café window at his reflection.

Erik had always liked his darker look. Goth as Billy and the others here called it. Thanks to Ming and Laura they had introduced him to guy liner and black nail polish to replace the charcoal he had to use back home. It was a lot nicer and it didn't smudge or wear off as easily. He also had to thank Billy for introducing him to jeans and t-shirts. Sam whined as Billy and the two girls helped him with his clothing. Erik liked his whole black attire look but wasn't sure about the silver rings on his hands and the silver dagger earring they convinced him to get in his left ear. It went with the look so he would try it out for now.

"Don't worry, it's not all peace and boredom. Knowing this team we are bound to get some action soon," Sam said as they all chuckled.

"Glad to see Erik fitting in," Zafar Sorana said as he looked over at the kids sitting in the Café's outside balcony area.

"Yes, it's a relief. I don't want to let Lady Lehnsherr down. What makes it tough, and I know he's from another dimension, but I can see my good friend Simon in him as if he was this world's Simon's son," Wanda said as she stirred her herbal tea.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine as a mom to him. Just too bad all your kids are coming from Illyana's home dimension," Lucy France teased a little.

"Not really funny," Mike Twoyoungmen said with a sigh.

"Mike, it's okay. It seems all my kids, biological or adopted are always intertwined with a demon in someway. How are you doing?" Wanda asked as she placed a hand on her friend's hand.

"I'll be fine. I know why she stayed and despite her not returning my feelings, I still miss her," Mike rambled.

"We all miss her. Just wish I knew how to tell Wade," Wanda said as her thoughts drifted to her newly discovered son.

"Don't worry, he'll come back from space safely, with your sister and father," Zafar said with a comforting smile that sent a good chill through Wanda.

"I know, but I wish I would have had more time with him before he ran off on that mission with the X-Men. Speaking of revealed secrets, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you right away about Agatha," Wanda said hoping her lie hadn't ruined any chance she had at getting to know the man next to her.

"It's okay, everyone has secrets that they keep for the good of others. But now that she's dead, word will spread and the attacks will come," Zafar said as he looked at the rest of the customers in the Café.

"Till then, let's enjoy some relaxation," Lucy said. "Too bad Ty and Tandy didn't join us."

"With Cloak waking up, they have a lot of needed alone time and emotional healing I think. Plus, we are not here on holiday. Thanks to Zafar we got the Hex-Detector up and running. If we are serious about getting the School of Witchcraft up and running, our first pupil is in here somewhere," Mike said as he glanced around the room trying to get his mind off Illyana.

Wanda looked around and felt a bit excited as well as nervous. The thought of not only leading a team but actually recruiting and training students with magical abilities made her stomach turn. On the other hand, she found something in her loving the idea and finally finding her place in this world. She always felt lost and never had the best of luck with friends or family. When Ultron's final battle resulted in the end of the Avengers she thought it was all over for her. Then came Agatha's invitation to Salem-X and despite the lies it was all based upon, it had put her on the path she was meant to be on.

She was now the leader of Salem-X. She had something to call and make her own. Yes there had been tragedies and it hasn't been easy and would continue to have its challenges and setbacks, but there has been and will continue to have and do good with this team. No longer labeled Magneto's daughter or mutant or Avenger's lackey or family failures nor a follower, she was now a leader and a good witch that has come into her own. Not only would she lead Salem-X in its fight for good but she would make her mark by running a school to teach others how to use their mystical abilities for good. She would be to the supernatural what Xavier had been to mutants and would even do it better.

"I think it might be her," Zafar said as he pointed to a young woman with flaming red hair.

"How can you tell?" Mike asked.

"I can feel an elemental aura around her," Zafar answered.

"Now that you say that, I can sense a mystical energy around her too," Wanda said as she continued to get use dot her newfound powers.

"How do we do this without freaking her out? Just go right yup to her and have at it?" Lucy asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Not sure, but that's why I brought the kids. Thought it might help for her to see others like her and show our legitimacy," Wanda said as she studied the girl and then went wide eyed when she saw that her spoon was stirring her coffee on its own.

"Okay, let's," Mike began when a large bolt of lightening struck the Café causing the side of the shop to explode inwards sending everyone, including the red head to fly across the room in front of Wanda and her party.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as they all jumped to their feet.

"Check on the civilians and the girl. Sam, did you see what hit us from out there?" Wanda asked into her Hex-Com as she was now in her white robed Mistress X outfit as by magic, the rest of Salem-X were instantly changed into their costumes too.

"It's our blue demon buddies again and there are hundreds out here," Sam's voice came back and then cut out.

"Wanda, she's dead," Mike gasped as he removed a large piece of wall off of the red haired girl and checked her pulse.

"Master, the O'Brien Bloodline has now been ended," a blue demon cheered as it came through the whole in the wall.

"No!" Zafar screamed as he ran to the dead girl's side and held her causing Wanda to state in surprise and confusion at his reaction.

"There's a lot of wounded. Darklight, VivaMuerte, we need you here," Shaman said into the Hex-Com.

"I'll see if I can't," Mistress X began to say when a bolt of electricity hit her in the back sending her facedown into the ground.

"Master, Mistress X and her crew are here," the blue demon said as energy crackled around its blue fingers.

"Then kill them all, but bring me Agatha alive. I want what is rightfully mine. I want that Book of Shadows. The Book of the Coven will be mine!" A loud voice boomed from the clouds above.

"Incoming," Python said as dozens of blue demons came pouring into the Café, electricity crackling from their eyes and hands.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

**The Pride – Part One**

_**The Bishop Mansion – New Headquarters for the Young Avengers**_

"Are you sure you don't mind us using this place and hanging out here?" Patriot asked as he helped Iron Lad and Stature install the rest of the computer equipment.

"No, it's time to use this place as a resource for good," Archtress said she looked at Iron Lad's setup.

After seeing her father's message Kate had been ready to storm out and head to California. Cassie and Tamia were ready to back her but a force of reason hit them and calmed their adrenaline high. They decided that they had better talk to the boys and make a game plan. They couldn't go charging after these Pride murderers without knowing more about who they are, where they live and what they are about. After what they did to her father she knew they were no pushovers. Kate immediately called Iron Lad and told him everything and was a bit surprised that he didn't even flinch about the news about her mom or the rest of the guy's information she had divulged. All he did was agree that her mansion would be a much better headquarters.

At the late hour, Iron Lad, Speed and Patriot, who snuck out, were the only ones able to come over and quickly move all their stuff here. They had almost everything and decided to call it a night and would hold a meeting first thing the next day. When she went to bed she found it weird that A.J. had laid down by the computer and had inserted his fingers into it. He, with her permission, was going to take control of her computer system and merge it with his and his data base. In the morning when it was done he would install the rest of the computer system. Despite all that happened, the new HQ did add a little excitement and happiness back into her life.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner but it was hard getting away from my mom," Teddy said as he walked into the room with Tamia who had gone to let him in.

"Everyone's here but Billy. Where is he?" Kate asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Don't tell me he backed out of our team," Cassie said as she replaced a tile in the ceiling and shrunk back down.

"No, he's all for the Young Avengers. He couldn't talk long but some stuff has come up with Salem-X and had to go, but he really wanted to be here though," Teddy said with a soft sigh in his voice.

"There, security has been installed and updated. No ones getting in here without us knowing it," A.J. said with a smile.

"Which reminds me, you all are welcomed here and A.J. has created code keys to get you in. You can come and go or stay here if you like," Kate said as those like A.J. and Tommy had nowhere else to live.

"This is great," Teddy said looking at the code key with his picture on it.

"But, for security measures all guests should be cleared with all of us first," A.J. said.

"I agree. Especially if we are going to keep our identities secret from everyone," Cassie added.

"So we're going after the Pride?" Elijah asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, they are responsible for my parent's death and so much more," Kate said as she told them all she learned from her dad, minus the stuff about her teammates.

"Sounds like some real bad ones," Teddy swore.

"We should have left for L.A. hours ago," Elijah added.

"No, these are seasoned villains. If we go charging in without being prepared we're liable to all get killed," Kate said wanting so bad to rush out but felt in her bones that her sister was already gone and this mission was going to be a search and destroy and to do that they needed to have there stuff together.

"Have you found anything out on them?" Tamia asked.

"Yeah, with a little help from me A.J. was able to pull some information on the Pride. Very helpful to be from the future," Cassie said as they all turned to look at A.J.

"I guess," A.J. said with a slight blush. "I did all my searching from our old base. My tech is advanced but they have some good safeguards so I didn't want to take a chance of them being alerted and then tracking me down. If they did, it would lead them to our old base. Now I've also made sure all bugs were cleared from here. We are truly safe and secure here, but it won't be long before they come for Derek's daughter."

"Which is why we need to go and strike at them first and bring them down," Tamia said.

"We will, first I want to see what A.J. has got," Kate said as she nodded for him to continue.

"Okay, from what I've gathered, and I didn't have much from my future database since the Pride no longer existed in my time, is an elite circle of six couples," A.J. said as he activated the computer system and a holographic projection appeared in the middle of the table they had all sat down at.

"These are the Wilders, Geoffrey and Catherine. They are the ring leaders of the Pride and are very power crime bosses posing as very successful business people. They are involved in everything from illegal drug trading, gambling you name it. They have very powerful and strong connections and are very deadly if crossed," A.J. said as the images of the African American couple appeared before them all.

"They are the ones that killed my parents," Kate said through gritted teeth and tears.

"These are the Yorkes, Dale and Stacey. They are antique dealers and have their own shop. That is just their cover up for their real occupation, time travelers. I know this from my own future databases. Even though the Pride doesn't exist in my time, the Yorkes have setup shop there before on a visit. It appears they travel and visit all periods of time and who knows what kind of gadgets or weapons they may have," A.J. said about the images of two couples wearing old fashion pilot outfits and goggles on their heads.

"If they travel in time, then won't they know were coming?" Teddy asked.

"It's hard to say. There is a chance that with me being form the future I cast an aura about us that keeps them from knowing the future or it's possible since the Pride don't exist in the future, they know of their demise and either choose or can't reveal that," A.J. said.

"Well, I'm banking that they don't see us coming, but if they do, who cares. Either way we go in prepared to fight and take them down," Tamia said as Kate nodded and A.J. changed the images.

"These are the Deans, Frank and Leslie. They are both Hollywood actors and have never gotten into any trouble. I have done an extensive background check, bypassing a lot of cover ups and found that they don't exist. Who ever they are, they've assumed these false identities and covered up their true identities and past. This could make them dangerous since we don't know what they are capable of and if they are members of the Pride, they've got to have something to contribute," A.J. said of the beautiful couple.

"I don't believe it. She was on General Hospital. Who knew that the villain on the show was a master villain in real life," Cassie said.

"These are the Steins, Victor and Janet. They are world-renown brilliant inventers. They are nowhere in league with Tony Stark or Reed Richards and such, but they are up there. We have to assume that a lot of the Pride's money, weapons and security will be from them. With them alone we could have our hands full. Anything thing or item could be a trap or weapon thanks to them. Now the last two couples really make me nervous.

"These are the Minorus, Robert and Tina. They appear to be normal church-going people. Nothing else on the surface, but thanks to Billy, he was able to get me some info last night. I had him use the Hex-System to see if we had anything supernatural to worry about. Seems there is a red flag with the Minorus. From the readings he got we have to assume they are magic users or some level of dark wizards. The fact we don't have our Wiccan going into this battle leaves me a bit nervous, but I think we can still do this if we take them out first.

"The last couple is the Hayes, Gene and Alice. They are posing as a doctor and a speech therapist. I would say they are normal but I have future knowledge on them. They have a daughter who ends up being the leader of a group of X-Men when she becomes an adult. Knowing that their daughter is a mutant we have to assume the Hayes are as well. The fact that they are members of the Pride makes me bet that what ever powers they have they are dangerous ones," A.J. said as the last couple appeared before them.

"So, the Hayes must survive at some point to have a child. At least she turns out to be good," Teddy said.

"Actually, I was about to get to that last bit of Intel. Their daughter had already been born and is the youngest of the Pride's children," A.J. said.

"You mean these monsters have kids? How old? Do they know about their parents?" Everyone started throwing out questions.

"Yes, each couple has one kid. Molly Hayes is eleven and is a confirmed mutant. The rest of the kids are in their mid teens and in high school. Alex Wilder is a classed as a prodigy and brilliant student. Minoru's daughter Nico has to be placed under the assumption that if her parents are dark wizards than she has the ability as well. Karolina Dean, Chase Stein and Gertrude Yorkes appear to be very normal teens, but we can't assume they are. The other thing is I have no idea if they know about their parents or if they do and are apart of the Pride. We will have to approach them with as much caution as we do with their parents," A.J. said as he finished his presentation on the Pride.

"Now, we don't know where their secret base is but we did manage to get the address where each couple live in their civilian lives. Are best bet is to go to L.A. and start at one of the houses," Cassie said.

"Where do we go first?" Tamia asked.

"I say we start with the Yorkes, Steins or Deans. They appear to be human and on the lower level of the totem," Elijah said.

"I agree, no point going right for the mutants, wizards or powerful crime boss leaders right off the bat. I say are best bet is the Yorkes. The Steins may have deadly traps with their inventions and we could get information on the Deans from the Yorkes," Kate said.

"I think taking out the time travelers first is a good start," A.J. said.

"It's settled then. Anything else we should know before we go over our strategy and game plan?" Elijah asked.

"No, Kate?" A.J. asked looking over at the girl in purple.

"No, nothing at this time," Kate answered deciding that since this mission was dangerous and needed all of their attention and focus, she would tell the boys what she learned about their parentage after this.

"Alright, Los Angeles here we come," Teddy cheered as they prepared to visit California and the Pride.

**Next: Issue #35 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Two & Young Avengers: The Pride – Part Two**


	37. Rebirth of the Coven Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #35 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Two**

_**Downtown Salem **_

"I wish we could get in there and see if they're all right," Portal said as she used her powers to open small portals to allow the electricity from the demons to enter them and come back out behind them, stunning them.

"I agree and with all this electricity from the demons the Hex-Com is not working very well," Salem said as he used his sensing powers to avoid attacks and his mastery over the Arts to land blows to the demons with his staves.

"I just can't get the image out of my mind, one minute we are enjoying our drinks and the next a blast blows apart the Café with Mistress X and the others inside. With so many wounded we can't help because these blue monsters appear," Time Witch adds as she uses her magic to slow the demon's attacks.

"Here I thought I would be getting away from demons," Reaper comments as he uses his scythe made of energy that appeared where his right hand once was to slice through the demons causing their power to drain and then burst into dust themselves from the after effect.

"I just wonder who keeps sending them. I am still too new at this to make a huge difference," Wiccan then sighs to himself as he uses his magic throw up shields to block attacks while he does his best to try and magically heal and sooth the injured.

"Erik!" Time Witch screamed as a demon whipped his arms and caused an electrical lightening bolt to come down on Reaper.

Reaper looked up and his eyes flared with energy as the bolt hit him. Reaper's teammates stared in awe as he dropped to one knee, grunted and then stood up, looking a tad more muscular and eyes flaring with ionic power. He leapt into the air with great strength and started pounding on demons. Wiccan noticed that the more strength he used the smaller his muscles, build and energy in his eyes got. It appeared that he could absorb the energy and channel it into himself and use it as added strength till he depleted it. Wiccan almost felt guilty watching him in action.

"Didn't realize you could do that," Portal said as she brought her hands together and then moved them apart to rip open a large portal above them all to allow a series of electrical lightening bolts to go elsewhere instead of hitting all of them.

"It seems that the other aspect of my gifts is different here on your world than mine," Reaper said as he wasn't sure what to make of his new found ability.

"Well I think I like," Time Witch began to say when a bolt of electricity hit her in the back and sent her into the side of a car knocking her unconscious.

"Ling," Salem called out as he quickly moved and landed by his niece's side. "She'll be okay."

"The witch is down, we can strike now. Finish them," a blue demon shouted as their movements and electrical blasts increased in speed.

"What are we going to do? There's too many of them to handle with bystanders everywhere," Wiccan said as he threw up a shield in time to protect a lady holding a baby.

"Sam, we need my sister, now," Portal said and then paused looking at Salem and blushing.

"It's okay, I know what you meant. I'm afraid to. The more I use that form the less I can control and distinguish between good and bad and the harder it gets for me to change back," Salem said with a worried look on his face.

"I don't think we have a choice," Portal said as she glanced at her boyfriend holding his niece in his arms.

"Don't worry, child. In life there are always choices and this time help has arrived not a moment too soon," a voice called out causing them all to glance over to the source.

Out of nowhere, three figures stood in the middle of the street. One, the owner of the voice, was a woman you looked to be about as old as Agatha was. She wore a brown with green trim hooded robe that covered her whole body. The hood was drawn back to reveal her face. She had shoulder length grey hair with small strands of brown woven in. It also appeared she had cat-like eyes and a nose that looked almost beak-like. The most unusual thing about the woman was that she had two small antlers protruding from her forehead. She looked very powerful as she stood over her other two female companions.

One of them wore an identical robe as the older woman. She appeared to be a tad bit older than the kids, had very tanned skin and wore very short brown hair with blond highlights. The other was obviously much older but was hard to determine her true age due to her blue skin and pointed ears that marked her clearly of Atlantian decent. She had two sets of gills on each side of her neck that sounded and seemed to move as if they were humming a tune. She wore no clothing except for a bikini made of some kind of armor and held a long staff in one hand and what appeared to be a shield in the other. She looked mean and ready for battle but neither woman moved as they awaited orders from the old woman behind them.

"Folma, Clara, help them finish up here while I check on the others inside," the older woman said as she whispered a few words and then vanished from sight.

The Atlantian ran into battle using her shield to deflect the electricity and turning demons to dust with the hard blows from her staff or stabbing them with the retractable blades on either end of the long staff. The younger girl whispered a few words and ran into battle as her robe shimmered and vanished leaving the girl dressed in a leather outfit of brown and green that covered her whole body minus her hands and head. She whispered words under her breath that Wiccan noted as spells. She took flight into the air and it appeared as if a falcon's image seemed to ghostly outline her body. She then landed in the midst of the demons taking them out as the animal images seemed to change from armadillo to bear.

"Looks like we have them now, let's finish this," Salem said as they all dove into battle and very glad that he did not need to call on the Goblyn power.

_**Inside the Café ruins**_

"Mistress X, are you okay?" Shaman asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Costume and protection spell absorbed the brunt of the blast. Is Darklight and VivaMuerte on their way?" Mistress X asked as she got to her feet.

"Negative. With all the mystical energy and electricity it is playing havoc on the Com System," Shaman said.

"Need some help here guys," Python said as she became a giant snake slithering fast to avoid the electricity and turning demons to dust by squeezing them with her strong tail or chomping on them with her sharp teeth.

"On it," Shaman said as he took on a smaller version of his dragon form to attack the demons.

"What did they mean by the last of the O'Brien line?" Mistress X asked as she sent a few force blasts at the demons and made her way to Zafar and the dead girl.

"It means that with her death, her family bloodline of witches has come to an end," Zafar said wiping a tear.

"How do you know this? Did you know her?" Mistress X asked growing suspicious of this and the connection with the book of Agatha's that these demons were trying to get again.

"Kill the man but the Master wants Agatha," the blue demon said as a group swarmed at the two witches.

"Too close quarters in here and the building is unstable for anything major," Zafar said as he tapped into elemental powers and caused a gust of wind to hit the demons and push them back.

"There is a hospital up the block, let me test my abilities," Mistress X said as she called on her powers. "Derujni Ot Eht Latipsoh!"

Wanda released her magic as a pulse of white energy went outwards from her body. In a shimmer, every human body vanished leaving the demons, Salem-X and the dead O'Brien girl in the Café. Wanda sighed heavily. The bad news was that the girl they had come for was dead, but the good news, she had been the only casualty. With the innocents gone it was time to cut loose and that is exactly what her team did. In a matter of moments all the demons were gone but twenty, but they had soon found themselves standing in the center with the demons surrounding them.

"It's over. Soon we will activate our electrical powers and the whole area between us will become an electrical field with you four caught in the middle," the demon laughed as electricity quickly began to build.

"Not on my watch, and you tell your master she will not get the book," a woman shouted as swarms and swarms of hornets, wasps and yellow jackets invaded the café attacking the blue demons causing a few to make and escape while the others burst into blue dust from the intensity of multiple stings.

"Who is that?" Python whispered to Shaman as the swarms vanished and an old woman with antlers appeared in the room.

"I was afraid that once Agatha died that the Book would be in danger and she would make her move. Glad to see you well, Wanda and just what have you done to yourself, Sorana?" The old woman asked of Zafar.

"Klara, are you a sight for sore eyes," Zafar said as he then gave a sad glance to his feet.

"Oh, dear. We've spent forever looking for Sullivan's daughter to only find her like this," the old woman named Klara said with sadness in her voice.

"You know each other? How did you know Agatha is dead and that I'm….wait a minute," Wanda said suddenly getting a strange sensation from Zafar. "Laever!"

A blast of white magic hit Zafar sending him to the ground. When Zafar stood back up, he was no longer a man but a woman with blue eyes and beautiful long blond hair. The rest of Salem-X stood there in shock as Wanda stormed towards the imposter. Wanda didn't know what angered her most. That an imposter had gotten past her and her team or that this man or woman had played with her emotions. Wanda stopped inches from the woman's face.

"We tend to the situation here and then everyone, including you will return to the mansion and tell me everything, and I mean everything," Wanda said as she moved past the woman knocking her to the side and went outside to check on the children.

"She took it better than I thought she would," the woman who had gone by Zafar said with a smile as Klara rolled her eyes and followed after Wanda.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

**The Pride – Part Two**

_**Los Angeles – Yorkes Residence**_

"Will you stop it already?" Archtress asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't help it. We're riding in an actual Avengers Quinjet. Billy is going to be so jealous," Teddy said with a smile.

"Won't be so enthusiastic when the Avengers find out we stole one of their ships," Patriot said, still not sure he liked the idea.

"We didn't steal it, per say. The Avengers abandoned it below the old headquarters and technically, A.J. has inheritance rights to it since it was built and financed by his ancestor Tony Stark," Tamia said as Cassie smirk not knowing how comfortable she was with it.

"Don't worry, with Kate's money and my abilities, this thing has been fully upgraded and made over. It would take a lot for them to realize it used to be one of theirs. This is the new YAJet and it's ours," A.J. said with a smile.

"Well, theirs the Yorkes' house so I hope your upgrades work," Thomas said as he grew restless sitting still for so long.

"Trust me, they would have to have some serious stuff to be able to penetrate our cloaks," A.J. responded.

"Okay, going in for a landing," Cassie said as she and A.J. piloted the ship to the ground below.

"Remember, from this point forward we use codenames only. Last thing we need is the Pride to know who we are," Archtress said as she felt a range of emotions flooding through her.

"Ship is landed, powering down and in full stealth mode and cloak fields are in full. Costumes on everyone," Iron-Lad said as he activated the nanotechnology within his body causing his skin to shift and change until he was in black armor.

"Whoa, new duds?" Hulking asked as he called on his powers becoming bigger, muscular and green.

"In honor of my distant grandfather, I call this my stealth armor. I will be undetectable, and if you all stay close to me, through our network system I can generate a field to keep you all cloaked as well," Iron Lad said as he headed towards the hatch.

"I can relate. No matter how many times I do this I still get goose bumps," Patriot said, in full costume, stretched out his right arm and allowed the nanotechnology to leap off and form a perfect replica of his grandfather's shield.

"Seems like it adapts to us as well," Speed said as he seemed to blur and in half a second he was in his full green and silver costume.

"Makes me a little nervous to think about that," Talon said as her green and white costume switched on and flexed her clawed fingers.

"Okay, lets do this and no show boating, breaking from the group or doing anything that will give us away," Archtress said as the nanotechnology clothed her and Pym Particles, courtesy of Stature, allowed her birth mother's staves and her idol's bow to grow to full size. She put a stave on each leg and the bow on her back allowing the nanites in the costume to latch and bind them to her.

"Do we charge in there or what?" Talon asked.

"No, don't know what kind of security they have. My sensors don't read any life forms inside. I will approach the house first and tap into the security and shut it down. Then I will signal the rest of you and we can go in and see what we can find," Iron Lad said as they all nodded.

"No, we all go together," Archtress said challenging the alpha role.

"Actually, why don't you tell us what you're doing here on my property?" A man asked from behind them.

They all turned toward the house to see four people standing on the front lawn. One couple, were wearing old fashion pilot outfits while the other couple wore white lab coats. The Young Avengers immediately knew them from their profiles as the time traveling Yorkes and the inventing Steins. Iron Lad swore under his breath for being caught in their trap. He immediately began scanning and assessing the situation at hand.

"You might as well stop now, you're wasting your time," Dale Yorkes chuckled.

"I am looking right at them and not picking up any life signs.

"Oh, that is my doing. What a person can do with holographic communications these days. And yes, as you can see my signal can't be traced thanks to the Yorkes little firewall device from the future," Victor Stein added with a grin.

"I say we kill them now," Stacey Yorkes chimed in.

"We can take them," Hulkling said as he pounded his fist into his other hand.

"A bright one you have there. Beat up the holograms. Even if we were here we wouldn't be worried. You are all standing within a nanotech disrupter field. You cross the field and the nanites in Iron Lad's body and assuming in your costumes will all explode upon impact," Janet Stein said without emotion.

"How can that be? Did you really give us something that could danger us?" Stature growled.

"No, they're bluffing," Iron Lad said with confidence but knew he was doubting like the rest of the team.

"You think a family of inventers and time travelers couldn't prepare for you when we found out you were coming after us?" Victor said as the Young Avengers looked to Iron Lad with surprise.

"You see, we were surprised to find holofeeds that Ultron had attacked the Avengers Citadel and it had blown sky high with Stark's son inside. Now no one else would take note, but not being from the time period, our indicators started to go crazy," Stacey said.

"The world began to fade and we had moments to get out of there before we were destroyed within the timeline. We could only go back and not forward because the timeline was being rerouted to an alternate path and since we can only go forward and back in a straight line and not hop to alternate realities we had to move fast," Dale said.

"Our only conclusion was that someone from that moment had gone back in time and did something so drastic it changed the future. Making our future different and making the one we were in to go to an alternate future. Not sure at what point we would be safe we programmed our machine to take us back to the exact second the shift began so we would be safe in our timeline," Stacey said.

"It was surprising to be standing there to suddenly see young A.J. Stark to appear out of nowhere. We jumped forward to see what new future befell us and saw him and the Young Avengers attacking the Pride. We tried to push forward again but some kind of feed back shot us back and we saw our house destroyed as a result of you all. We attempted one more jump back and made it back to an hour ago before our time machine blew," Dale said.

"So why isn't the rest of the Pride here with you if you knew we were coming?" Archtress asked wanting to face her parents killers.

"Because the virgin we were keeping in our basement had managed to escape. This would be unacceptable to the Pride if we didn't show to the ceremony without our virgin so we couldn't tell them we lost her and we knew you would be showing at any time," Stacey answered.

"That's when they contacted us and we came immediately. We figured we could set a trap for you all and still stay in graces with the Pride. Amongst the group we had some great technology from the future we could utilize and at least one or two of you had to be sacrificial material," Victor smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Talon asked.

"Guys, move now," Iron Lad said as he finally realized the trap.

"Too late, we were bluffing but it was enough to delay you with along with our story. Now the grid has had time to power up and calculate," Janet said.

"Guys," Hulkling began to say when he saw Iron Lad fading away.

"With Iron Lad's technology it will be enough for both our families to take the six spots," Dale said as he and Victor's holographic image pushed a button on their end.

Archtress knew she did have long and yanked out her bow and pulled out a nanite created arrow and shot it at Iron Lad. As the arrow flew, a rope shot out the back and latched on to her bow connecting her to it. The arrow struck Iron Lad in the back as he popped out of site. Because the arrow was touching Iron Lad, the arrow, the string, the bow and Archtress were all yanked out of site along with him.

"Archtress!" Patriot called out as a sphere ignited around the rest of them, filling them with electricity before teleporting them all instantly.

"They arrived," Stacey said.

"Great, let's handle the sacrifice and ceremony and we can come back and deal with the other two later," Dale said as the holographic couples faced away leaving the Yorkes' yard empty.

_**Epilogue**_

"That was foolish," Iron Lad said as he returned the arrow to Archtress' quiver.

"I wasn't going to let you go alone," Archtress said as she placed her bow upon her back and looked around to see that they were in a cell of some kind with an energy field blocking their exit.

"What about the others?" Iron Lad asked.

"Well, they can protect themselves and if not, then we better get out of here and go find them," Archtress smirked as she moved to the energy field.

"No luck, I've tried doing a scan and there is some kind EMP field around us that keeps my powers and technology depowered. Technically, I am stuck in this form right now," Iron Lad said.

"I can't believe that these people are that evil and that they sacrifice humans and kill other people's families like mine. Do these kids realize that their parents are evil, murdering super villains?" Archtress asked as she turned on Iron Lad in anger trying to hold back her tears of frustration.

"It was hard to believe and painful to accept, but I've always suspected my parents were evil and now I have proof and that is why we are going to help you get out so you can help us stop them," came a voice from the other side of their cell.

Iron Lad and Archtress turned to see a chubby girl with black glasses and purple hair standing there glaring at them with a viscous looking dinosaur standing right next to her licking its chops while a slightly older boy with bond hair and weird looking metal gauntlets stood on the other side smiling very brightly at Archtress.

**Next: Issue #36 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Three & Young Avengers: The Pride – Part Three**


	38. Rebirth of the Coven Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #36 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Three**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters to Salem-X**_

_**Secure Meeting Room**_

"This place is surely amazing. I heard about what Salem-X was doing here and had always meant to come visit," the old antler woman calling herself Klara said as she looked around the room and then took a seat.

"As much as I care about what you think of my place here, I would like to get to the point of who you are, how you knew Agatha was dead and why I shouldn't blast this traitor," Wanda said as she glared at the woman who had been posing as a man called Zafar Sorana.

"Wanda, please. I didn't mean to deceive you and I assure you, everything I've felt and told you had been true," Sorana pleaded.

"Like that you were really a woman and what about your parents and where you came from? Was that all true too?" Wanda asked as her voice began to rise.

"I did make that up, but my parents were murdered and I did all this to protect you," Sorana responded but then sat down in silence when Klara raised her hand and gave her a look.

"That's enough, both of you. Sorana was sent here on my request, but her methods were not of my liking or choosing. Now, if you all would gladly sit down I will tell you everything that I can," the old woman said as she looked at Wanda and Sorana who both nodded even though they didn't like it.

It was all Wanda could do to keep it together. After the battle and clean up they had all come back to the School. Wanda was glad to see Cloak awake and moving about but it had seemed that along with his cloak he wore, his powers too were gone. Tandy and Ty were able to quickly tend to the injured and give everyone a clean bill of health. For the dead O'Brien girl, they had no choice but to let the coroner and police tend to the body but Klara had made some secret arraignments to have her taken care of since she had no other family. After that, Bryce took the younger ones elsewhere to watch after while she, Cloak, VivaMuerte and Darklight joined Shaman, Python, the imposter Elemento and their three guests in a meeting room so she could get to the bottom of what was going on.

"I am Klara Holdsworth, one of Agatha's oldest and dearest friends. This here is my daughter Clara, she is much older than she looks as for we tend to age slower than most humans and this is Folma, one of the great warriors and bodyguards of Atlantis," Klara said as she smiled at the very tanned woman dressed in the same robe as her mother and the blue skinned woman with pointy ears.

"Funny, Agatha never mentioned you," Wanda interrupted.

"Oh, but she mentioned you from time to time but I suppose, knowing Agatha, there is much you don't know about her and the Coven. Now, may I continue? We have to cover and little time," Klara said as Wanda nodded with a grumble.

"The person who is attacking you is a very evil with from a long bloodline of evil witches. Her name is Nera Darkstarr and the book she is after is Agatha's Book of Shadows or as we call it, the Book of the Coven," Klara said as she waved her hands and suddenly a portal opened in the room revealing Wanda and Agatha's sanctum and a mysterious book flying out of hiding and landing in the old woman's hand.

"Wanda," Shaman whispered in awe of the large black book with a strange marking on the front with thirteen points.

"It has been so long since I've seen or touched this book," Klara said with a sigh and then looked up at everyone. "I see the questions and confusion in all your faces so I figure the best place to start is the beginning," Klara said as she opened the book and with its magic and hers she began her tale while everyone, including Wanda watched with great interest and awe.

"It started back in the early thirteen hundreds, 1313 A.D. to be exact. An evil demon sorcerer by the name of Neferos had entered our realm and threatened to take over our dimension. Many witches, mystics and beings with abilities joined together from all over to battle Neferos and his minions. Among the leaders for the forces of good was the Sorcerer Supreme known only as The Great One and a powerful witch named Abigale Harkness.

"The battle was grand and many died. The Great One was barely holding back the evil forces when Harkness came up with a plan. She pulled together twelve other witches that had proven strong in their respective craft and formed a witch's coven and cast a powerful spell to banish Neferos. They had almost succeeded but one of the witches in the coven, Darkstarr had dropped to one knee claiming she was weakening. Neferos laughed and was about to gain control and lash back at the witches and secure his victory.

"Harkness feared defeat when a witch from the sea known as Mermanus went against her peoples wishes to help the land dwellers and stepped in taking Darkstarr's place in the coven. The minute Murmanus locked hands with the other twelve witches a powerful beam of light shot up and hit Neferos sending him screaming back to another dimension. The witches quickly put a ban on him and The Great One added his own touch to ensure Neferos would never be found or enter our dimension again.

"What happened next was the defining moment for all. After her great performance, The Great One had offered Abigale to study as his apprentice. She declined because she had a different plan. She decided that the world needed her and a coven to help protect it. The Great One agreed that they both could serve better separately so he used his magic and gave Abigale a special book. She walked back to us holding what would be called The Book of the Coven or our Book of Shadows.

"She walked up to the thirteen of us and told us of her plan to create a witch's coven and to use this book, which was bound to her and to her coven and would be a source of all their power and knowledge to protect the world from future supernatural threats. She said that a Coven consists of thirteen bloodlines and that theirs would be the best and strongest if they bound themselves to each other and to the book. Abigale pledged herself to the Coven and asked if the others would join her.

"The one called Darkstarr said that there were fourteen of them so the Murmanus could go jump back into the sea. Before Murmanus could leave, Harkness raised her hand and announced that Darkstarr would be the one not joining the Coven. Harkness called her out on not only practicing the dark arts but she faked the weakness and was actually trying to help Neferos. Darkstarr swore and showed her true colors by sending a death blast at Abigale. With great wonder, the blast deflected off the Book of Shadows sending a wave back and Darkstarr to her knees. Darkstarr swore to kill Harkness and everyone and called on all her magic for a final spell.

"At that moment, all the other witches pledged themselves to the Coven and the Book of Shadows, even the Murmanus. At that exact moment the book and all the witches flared with power as they solidified their bond to the book and the Coven with their first joint spell. They bound Darkstarr's powers so she would never be able to use her magic or tap into her demon or dark art resources. They had also added a spell so that they would never be able to remember Neferos' name or where he's been banished to. Darkstarr screamed with anger as she felt her power drain away.

"As Darkstarr ran off to go forever into hiding, thirteen witches on the witch's hour also known as the thirteenth hour on the thirteenth day of the season in the year thirteen-thirteen, created their Witch's Coven and finalized their Book of the Coven. To bind them to the book, a symbol for each of their bloodlines magically burned onto the cover of the book: Harkness, Kong, Szardos, Zafar, Suresh, Stormbringer, Aracna, Hastings, O'Brien, Holdsworth, Starshaker, Bergwood and the Murmanus.

"Harkness and her Coven continued to work together to rid the world of the supernatural evil causing their powers and the Book to grow. Even as the years passed and they grew older they trained and passed the book and their spots in the coven to their daughters keeping the legacy going and growing stronger. During all this time there had been no word of the evil Darkstarr until sometime before the fourteen hundreds. A woman named Nefera Darkstarr had showed up claiming not only to be the daughter of the out casted Darkstarr but was named after her demon father. Standing with her was her own pregnant daughter and a swarm of dark witches. This proved that Darkstarr had not only been evil and in league with Neferos, but appeared she had bed the demon as well.

"The Coven of Witches battled Nefera and her evil witches with all their might. In the end they had driven off many of the evil witches while killing the rest, including Nefera herself. Harkness realized their ancestor's mistake when they had cast their spell. Harkness and the other witches this time cast a binding spell on Nefera's daughter and weakened themselves as they extended the spell upon the unborn child making it so that every child born would automatically be bound by the same spell as their mother.

"The Coven, a little over confident was taken by surprise. Nefera's daughter had tapped into her magic and demon magic and released a curse upon the Coven of Thirteen before the binding spell had taken effect. Just as her powers were bound, each of the Coven Witches were cursed with a spell that would also carry on to each child they would give birth to. The male gene would become dominant and that the males would not be able to handle the magic and could potentially be driven mad or criminally insane. Darkstarr quickly left threatening that she would still find away to bring them down and with the help of other bad witches.

"They Coven knew they couldn't remove the curse but Harkness had an idea. It took all their energy and sacrificed some of the older withes but they had cast a powerful spell upon each other and out smarted the curse. Each witch would give birth to twins, one boy and one girl. The boy could learn magic but would be born with out the gene while all the potential for magic would be infused into the girl. The fate of the male would be up to the mother but he was exiled from being a part of the Coven while the girl would be legacy holder for their bloodline.

"With this spell they made a pact that the Coven of Thirteen would never be broken and that their spot would be passed to their daughter binding them to the book and growing stronger with each bloodline generation. Not only had they outsmarted the curse but they had solidified a very powerful Coven of bloodlines bound to an ever growing Book of Shadows. Along with this, they decided that an order need to be put upon witches in the world and decided they would also create and make up a Witches Council.

"This had worked well for the Coven and by the fifteen hundreds they had peaked as a grand force of power. At this time a man named Aged Genghis had set up a trial for the next Sorcerer Supreme since the Great One had mysteriously been killed. A man by the name of Yan had one and had become known as the Ancient One. Not only had he proven to be very powerful but very wise. He immediately sought out Harkness and her Coven.

"With his help and blessing the Coven had not only setup the Witches Council but had also become the Tribunal of Witches. They would be the grand force for good and regulate and police all the witches and supernatural being in the world. They would help and greatly back up the Sorcerer Supreme. Since Harkness had not only proven to be the strongest of the bloodlines but had continued to grow stronger with each generation every agreed and established Harkness as ruler and leader for the Coven. This would hold and never be challenged. With this, the Book of the Coven continued to grow very powerful as well as the Coven while there continued to be no sign of Darkstarr anywhere.

"Then in the sixteen hundreds the Tribunal of Witches met in regards to Sabrina Harkness unable to bare children and the threat of the Coven breaking," Klara said as everyone was drawn into her narrative.

"Yes, we learned all about that and the battle with Talla and the attack on Sam and Ming's family when we found and rescued Salem," Shaman interrupted as he recalled the young Salem-X member. ****See Salem-X #8****

"Good then I will not have to retell that tale. During this time, the thirteen witches of the coven, Salina Harkness, Toshima Kong-Lee, Jimaine Szardos, Sarene Zafar, Shanti Suresh, Celest Stormbringer, Cassie Aracna, Wilamina Hastings, Sarah O'Brien, Kira Holdsworth, Starshaker, Banara of Atlantis and Analee Bergwood would soon find themselves drifting apart after this series of events. By the eighteen hundreds the witches began to work more separate than together and they would begin to have different views which eventually lead to Bergwood being the first to split. ****See Salem-X #12 for more details****

"Sadly enough, by the nineteen hundreds the Coven and the Tribunal had been disbanded and the thirteen bloodlines had gone their separate ways. Even Agatha found she was busy with other things. Despite it all, Agatha and I remained close friends and did our best to keep tabs on the bloodlines the best we could. It wasn't too long ago I discovered that the heir to the Darkstarr bloodline had secretly begun seeking out and trying to kill off all our coven's bloodlines. Her mission was to destroy Agatha and get her hands on our book.

"I tried contacting Agatha but she would not respond, but form what I've learned she was not her self do to her possession and the Demon Storm. So I've done my best to seek out and help the bloodlines and try and stop Darkstarr from succeeding. I even planted Sorana here on your team, even though I had no knowledge of her method of getting on the team until it was already done. I feel bad, but with Agatha dead I had to make sure the Book of Shadows remained safe and secure," Klara said as she shut the book and finished her tale.

"You should have been honest from the start," Wanda said as she glared at Sorana.

"Yes, but I didn't want to risk ruining your clever charade to keep Agatha's death a secret from the supernatural world," Sorana said with Klara's nodding agreement.

"Not that that matters now. With proof of her death, one of the strongest bloodlines is finally ended and I can take what is mine," a woman's voice boomed as a portal opened and an electrical wave of energy sent them all flying backwards.

They all looked to see a woman in her thirties with short jet black hair, pale white skin, red lips, eyes and nails wearing a black outfit that had a red pattern all over it that almost made it look liked it was splashed in blood. Before anyone could react she waved her hand and the Book of Shadows flew into her hands. With a cackling laugh she reentered her portal and vanished from sight. As the portal closed behind her, they clearly heard her threat that she would be back to finish them once she was done. Klara cried out in rage as they all go to their feet.

"We have to get that book back and stop her before it's too late," Clara said as she looked at her grandmother.

"How do we stop her?" Wanda asked as she felt glad to have someone she could release her anger upon.

"We most try and reform the Coven of Thirteen," Klara responded.

"From what I've heard that may be impossible. What if it can't be done?" Shaman asked.

"Then she will undo the spell and be granted access to all her powers and demon heritage and then she will learn and retain Nefero's name to bring him back and use him and our book kill us all and enslave the world," Klara said as Wanda felt the fear in her voice.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

**The Pride – Part Three**

_**An Old Underground Bunker Beneath a Local Cemetery**_

"Quite the place you have here," Archtress said as she and Iron Lad followed the chubby girl with purple hair into a Mausoleum, through a hidden doorway and down into a hidden bunker.

"It's not much but it's our only safe hideout from our parents," the girl with the purple responded.

"Gertrude, you don't have to apologize to them," the boy with the mechanical gloves said as he and the dinosaur followed them all from behind, watching them carefully.

"I still think we are wasting time," Archtress grumbled.

"I agree, and as much as I want to charge off, we need them," Iron Lad said as he kept his eyes open.

Not long after being trapped they had been rescued by three unexpected saviors. The Stein's son Chase, the Yorkes' daughter Gertrude and her pet dinosaur named Old Lace. They believed Iron Lad about their parents being evil and said they would help get his friends back if they helped them stop put a stop to their parent's evil. Archtress was all about the plan to bring them down. Gertrude knew we were pressed for time but they weren't safe in here and suggested they go back to their hideout. Iron Lad and Archtress hated to delay but agreed and they all jumped back on the YAJet and made their way to a cemetery.

"Where have you two been?" A Goth looking girl asked as the group entered the bunker turned living-headquarters.

"We got side tracked," Chase said as he nudged his head at the two members of the Young Avengers and pushed passed them and into the room.

"Who are these two and why did you bring them here?" An African American boy with glasses asked with grave concern.

Iron Lad looked at the kids gathered in the hideout and recognized them immediately. The Goth girl was Nico Minoru and the boy with glasses was Alex Wilder. Sitting in a recliner was the beautiful daughter of the Dean's, Karolina. All the kids were here but one. The youngest of the Pride children, Molly Hayes was not in the room. Knowing how young she was he could understand her absence, but why did the others have their own hideout? Looking at the other five, he just had to wonder what they had just walked into.

"These are two members of a group called the Young Avengers. Their teammates were captured by my parents," Gertrude said.

"Yeah and we finally have proof of what we've all suspected about our parents," Chase said as he hit a button on his glove and it played the hole holographic scene between his and Gertrude's parents and the Young Avengers complete with audio.

"I don't believe it," Karolina said after watching the whole thing.

"We have the proof we need to stop them. Let's go to the police," Nico said.

"No, we can't," Alex said.

"Why not?" Gertrude asked.

"Because, our parents surly have them in their payroll and they would never believe a group of kids," Alex said.

"All you have to do is tell us where they might be and we can go get them ourselves," Archtress said growing impatient.

"Listen here, Arrow Girl," Nico said with a glare.

"That's Archtress, plus none of you have the means to stop them," Archtress said.

"I hate to say it but we know all about your parents and the Pride and it could be a tough battle," Iron Lad.

"Iron Lad, we know about our parents. We've been spying on them and gathering informant for a few days now. That's how I found some of my parents inventions," Chase said as he held up his gloves, tapped the goggles on his forehead.

"I was the first to discover our parents were evil when I found my parents secret room that had Old Lace in it guarding all their items they got while time traveling. I was just thankful Old Lace here is programmed to serve me," Gertrude said.

"After both of these two came to me I checked out my parents and found some old spell books. I even found this but not sure how it works," Nico said as she held up a staff with a strange symbol on top.

"I still don't know what to think of all this. I couldn't find anything at my parent's house," Karolina said as she played with her medical alert bracelet.

"It's true, I found records in my father's computer system of safe houses and stuff about sacrificial rituals," Alex said as he gloated about his computer smarts.

"We had actually just gone to do more investigative work when we found a girl in a prison cell," Gertrude said.

"I sent all of them off in the Leapfrog while me and Gertrude stayed to find actual physical evidence to take our parents down when you guys showed up," Chase said as he nodded back at a large ship in the shape of a frog sitting in the far corner.

"The girl you found, where is she?" Archtress asked not trying to get her hopes up.

"She is laying down in one of the side rooms. She's still unconscious," Nico said.

"We were going to take her back to her home but Alex thought we should wait," Karolina added.

"Can I see her?" Archtress asked.

"You think?" Iron Lad asked already knowing the answer.

"Right back here, why?" Alex asked staring at them strangely.

"My sister was kidnapped and, Susan!" Archtress suddenly screamed as she ran to the girl on the bed and hugged her tight.

"You know her?" Karoline asked.

"Yes, this is my sister," Archtress said choking on the words because not only was she happy to see her alive but because she had also recently learned she wasn't really her sister at all.

"I am glad you got your sister back but now we have to put an end to our parent's evil once and for all," Gertrude said.

"Are you sure? I mean what will we do if they go to jail?" Karolina asked.

"We can worry about that later. Our parents, including yours Karolina were going to kill that young girl in there and who know how many in the past. They have to be made to pay," Nico said.

"If you could, Alex, tell me where this place of ritual takes place and me and my teammate here can go rescue our friends and take down the Pride while you guys go get the police and turn in your evidence," Iron Lad said wanting to get moving.

"No, we will go with you. They are our parents and we want to help bring them in," Gertrude said as Old Lace growled in agreement.

"What about Susan?" Archtress asked as her sister remained out cold.

"Since I don't have any powers or special gadgets, why don't I stay behind and watch over your sister and I can hold on to the evidence and call the police," Alex Wilder offered.

"Maybe I should stay behind too," Karolina said nervously.

"No, you should go too," Alex said quickly.

"Alex is right, we'll need you to help us get Molly since she trusts you more like a sister than any of us," Gertrude said.

"Then let's go. We'll take Leap Frog. Since it's designed by my parents we'll have no problem sneaking in," Chance said.

"Agreed, let's go," Iron Lad said as they joined this small group of kids to go take their parents down.

_**Epilogue**_

"No point in struggling. Between their technology and our magic you are not going anywhere," a man in a black hooded robe said with a chuckle.

"All five of them can be used as they are all still innocent," a woman in a black hooded robe said.

"That is great to hear. We can offer a bigger sacrifice to them," another robed woman said in excitement.

"Except the boy with the green skin. He has traces of alien blood in him. He is not of Earth and can't be used," a robed man and woman said in unison.

"And the two males would work but you know they only like girls sacrificed," another robed man added.

"Fine, send the two boys and the alien to the dungeon and we will dispose of them after we sacrifice the two girls," a robed woman standing higher up said.

"What do they mean, alien?" Hulking began to ask when two robed figures waved their hands and the three male Young Avengers vanished from sight.

"What about the girl and her rescuers?" One robed man asked.

"Don't worry; they are all being taken care of. Now it is time to begin the sacrifice and bring about a new world order," a robed man said as they all pulled out knives and Talon and Stature began to scream.

**Next: Issue #37 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Four & Young Avengers: The Pride – Part Four**


	39. Rebirth of the Coven Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #37 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Four**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters to Salem-X**_

"How are we supposed to reform the Coven?" Wanda asked the old woman with antlers.

"We must gather together the thirteen witches needed to form a Coven," Klara said as she and all the others followed Wanda into hers and Agatha's sanctum.

"I would be wiling to do what it took to help," Shaman said knowing his powers weren't based on witchcraft but hoped were close enough to do the trick.

"As nice as that would be, but in order to stop Nera and prevent the coming of Neferos, it has to be the original thirteen female bloodlines or she will be impossible to stop," Clara said.

"Not impossible, but very, very difficult. In order to reposes the book it has to recognize the thirteen bloodlines it is bound to," Klara said.

"The sad thing is that many of the bloodlines have been ended or severely altered," Sorana added with despair.

"Isn't there a way to add or bind new bloodlines?" Wanda asked as she suddenly felt something beginning to stir from within.

"Yes, my child you are right. There is a spell, much like the first one that was cast to create the original bond that could add the new bloodlines to form the Coven of Thirteen and add the camouflage needed to fool the book into thinking it was all the original bloodlines," Klara said as she moved her hand causing a book to fly off one of the many bookshelves.

Acting on instinct alone, Wanda reached out with her hand and magically grabbed the book and pulled it to her. Once the book landed in her hands it began to glow bright while the pages turned on it's one. The book stopped turning as Wanda found herself looking down at the spell Klara said they needed. Before she could read the spell, Sorana walked by and grabbed the book form her hands.

"Unfortunately for the spell to work you have to have at least seven of the original thirteen and according to the book, the only way to truly fool the Book of Shadows, one of those seven must be the dominate and master proclaimed bloodline," Sorana said.

"Then all is lost. With the death of Agatha and her brother being male, there are no heirs and the most powerful and needed bloodline has come to an end," Clara said with a tear as Folma gave a respectful bow of silence.

"No, the bloodline does continue on in a few and there is one standing right here," Klara said with a smile as she grabbed the book from Sorana.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda and Sorana asked at the same time.

"I guess it's time to break my promise to Agatha and reveal her biggest secret in our time of need," Klara said as she slowly walked and looked at all of those assemble din the room.

"What is talking about?" Python asked as Shaman motioned for her to watch and listen.

"Agatha's daughter never died. Not only had she survived but she had lived just long enough to bare children. One of those children now stands in this room," Klara said as she stopped and looked right into Wanda's eyes.

"It can't be," Wanda said knowing in her gut that it was somehow.

"Are you saying that Wanda is?" Shaman asked as everyone stared in shock at the witch in white.

"Yes, Agatha was your grandmother. That is why you two were drawn to each other and clashed as much as you did. You were blood and she could never tell you," Klara said.

"That's impossible. My mother Magda was just a Gypsy and…," Wanda trailed off as she realized what that strange connection she had felt to Agatha really was after all these years.

"When the children had been born, her daughter and vanished and declared dead. It wasn't until later that Agatha had discovered she had lived. The baby had appeared out of nowhere in front of a nice Roma couple. Not questioning this gift, they took in the baby and named her Magda.

"When Agatha found out of her daughter's survival she immediately sought her out. To her surprise she had married a man named Magnus and had given birth to two children. Because of the severity of the spell that had taken her from Agatha and the mixing of the mutant gene, the boy had been born deformed and dead and the girl, Anya was born without the craft as the mutant gene had dominated and killed it.

"Afraid to approach her daughter and now her bloodline's craft nonexistent, she left. A few years later she would learn of the fire that would kill her first granddaughter. She decided it was best to cut all ties to her daughter until she learned something that caught her attention. Her daughter, Magda, had taken sanctuary at Mount Wundagore and had given birth to twins before dying.

"One was a boy who had his father's mutant gene and the other a girl who had the mutant gene but also an active gene with the Craft that was fighting to take over. At that moment Agatha decided she would take an interests and part in her granddaughter's life, shaping it and steering it toward her true legacy," Klara said revealing Agatha's biggest secret.

"I always felt there was more between Mistress X and Wanda," Shaman said as they all continued to watch Wanda.

"If she had such an interest in me why didn't she ever tell me? Me and my brother were robbed of our grandmother and our ancestry," Wanda swore.

"Because, she had to protect you. This was the best way to keep you hidden and safe from her enemies in case a time was needed or something happened to Agatha and the Coven needed the Harkness Bloodline again," Klara said as Wanda fought to hold back her tears and anger.

"Wanda?" Shaman said walking up behind his friend and teammate.

"Wait, you said a few heirs. Who else is there?" Wanda asked.

"Your brother and your son Wade, whom are both boys, so will not work," Sorana said quickly as Klara paused and then nodded in agreement.

"That's right. Okay, you have me as the main bloodline, Harkness. What others are left?" Wanda asked as she tried to come to terms with the big bomb that was laid upon her about being related to Agatha but with everything that has happened with Agatha, finding a son and her change to the white witch from her older self she was becoming numb to the surprises.

"We thought the Kong line ended but fortunately you have Ming here," Sorana said.

"No, she is way too young to go into this," Python and Shaman protested.

"We have no choice. She is heir to the Coven bloodline," Clara shouted back.

"Girl, calm yourself," Klara said with a silencing look.

"It will be alright. You have trained those kids well and we all have to learn to let them bloom," Wanda said with a nod to Klara.

"Well, with you and me that only makes four bloodlines accounted for," Sorana said to Klara.

"What about the other bloodlines? Will we have enough?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda, we need Agatha's mirrors. I want you to focus on them and bring thirteen forward and concentrate on a connection with the Book of Shadows and the bloodlines," Klara instructed as she stepped behind Wanda and mystically added and guided her magic.

"Okay," Wanda said as she concentrated and began to glow with a mystical white aura.

A hand mirror flew from a hidden shelve and stopped, hovering in front of them. Then, in a blink of an eye, the mirror split and duplicated itself into thirteen identical mirrors. The mirrors then began to expand and reshape into standing full length mirrors with a different strange symbol on the top of each one. Wanda could feel the magic pulsing within her as Klara explained that each symbol represented the bloodline and type of magic that bloodline represented: Harkness – Pure and Powerful, Kong – Time and Space, Szardos – Gypsy and Alternative, Zafar – Elemental, Suresh – Mental-Physical, Stormbringer – Weather, Aracna – Mental-Psi, Hastings – Dark and Supernatural, O'Brien – Wish and Luck, Holdsworth – Animals and Nature, Starshaker – Shaman and Spiritual, Murmanus – Neutral and Oceanic and finally Bergwood – Shape Shifting and Masquerades.

"This is something. Here I thought my time with the Exiles was strange," Darklight said as he glanced over at this realities version of his mom and dad and then back at the magic show before them all.

"In my last battle mine were destroyed so I was hoping Agatha's would still be here. With these we can track all the bloodlines. If you would, Wanda," Klara said as Wanda instructed the mirrors to reveal what they wanted to see.

In the Harkness mirror they saw Wanda looking back as well as Sorana and Klara and Clara in theirs. In the Kong mirror they could see Ming sitting in her room reading a book. Four of the other mirrors lit up with images while three mirrors were black, one was grey with a faint image and the last was grey with no image at all. Klara informed them that the ones that were blacked out meant that the bloodline was dead. They grey meant that the bloodline was of a nature that the bloodline is considered dead but not quite.

"I recognize that creature anywhere. That's Gora of the Demon Squad," VivaMuerte said of the grey mirror with an image.

"Yes, that was once Analee Bergwood but she has been so badly altered and transformed that she is no longer bound to the Coven, the Book of Shadows or her magical bloodline. The reason the mirror stays grey is that if by some miracle she gives birth to a girl her bloodline could be restarted, but that is unlikely. So upon her death the mirror will go fully black. As for this other mirror for Stormbringer, it seems the mirror can't even decipher why there is a spark of chance and I had always assumed the bloodline was dead," Klara said as she was truly stumped by the grey mirror with no image.

"This mirror for Suresh, there is an image. I thought that bloodline was dead as well," Sorana said looking at the image of woman with pink hair and using magic.

"As did I, but these are Agatha's mirrors and more powerful than mine. It seems a child had survived," Klara said with awe.

"I know her, she calls herself Topaz. She is one of Dr. Strange's Mystic Avatars like my daughter Elizabeth," Shaman said as looked at Wanda.

"Bryce," Wanda began to call for their eccentric butler when he seemed to be already at the doorway.

"Contact your great-uncle Daman and let him know that the secret is out and that for now, you don't need him or Strange here just send Topaz," Bryce said with a smile and walked out leaving Wanda amazed and speechless.

"Oh. No!" Clara screamed as everyone suddenly turned to see the Starshaker mirror show an image of a Native American woman and her daughter being attacked by blue demons before suddenly going black.

"We have to hurry," Sorana panicked.

"It's too late. The mirror is black. They are dead as well as their bloodline. I should not have let them refuse my help," Klara said with a said sigh.

"We are running out of time," Clara said as she glanced over and saw the last two mirrors with images.

"The woman in that mirror is Amanda Sefton. She is currently ruler of Limbo," Wanda said of the Szardos mirror.

"We can't trust a ruler of demons. Look what her mother made of the bloodline, especially what she had become during the Demon Storm before she was killed," Sorana said. ****See Demon Storm Issues of X-Calibur****

"If that was true, the mirror would be black or grey, but it shows her full image. If Agatha's mirrors show her to us then we have no choice but to trust in her and try and contact her," Klara said.

"This last mirror is split in two. One image is of a woman in a hospital bed and the other appears to be," Wanda started to say as she looked into the Aracna mirror and then spun around.

"Standing in your entry way. My granddaughter is in a coma and useless to us, but as I predicted, I am here in your hour of need. Now let's get moving before it's too late," Madam Webb said as she hovered into the room in her golden spider-like hover chair.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

**The Pride – Part Four**

_**The Hayes Residence**_

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm tired," Molly Hayes whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"We have to go. Just do what I say and come with me," Karolina said as she tried to move the young girl towards her bedroom window.

"I can't, mom will be mad. I'm supposed to stay here and mind the sitter till they get back," Molly said as she sat up and looked at Karolina Dean.

"It's okay. Your mom said it was okay for you to come with me, now hurry," Karolina said with urgency.

"If my mom said its okay then why are we going out the window? Shouldn't we tell the sitter?" Molly asked.

"Molly, just do what I tell you to do," Karolina demanded as she grabbed Molly's arm.

"Don't boss me," Molly said as she swung her arm and accidently sent Karolina flying across the room.

"Karolina, what was that? Are you okay?" Gertrude's voice came from outside the window.

"How did I do that? Karolina, I'm so sorry" Molly said in surprise and almost in tears.

"I'm okay," Karolina shouted and then picked up her bracelet off of the floor. "Oh no, my bracelet broke."

"Um, Karolina," Molly began to say and then went silent as her eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh, Karolina, you're glowing," Gertrude said as the Leapfrog extended up so she and the others could see into the window by standing on top of its head.

"What is happening to me?" Karolina began to panic as Molly began to panic.

"We don't have time for this," Archtress said as she released an arrow from her bow.

The arrow flew through the window and thanks to the nanites it split in two. Each arrow exploded into dust as it hit Karolina and Molly in their chests. Both girls wavered for a moment before the sleeping dust that had been released caused them to collapse to the floor, asleep. Luckily, with Karolina falling asleep she had stopped glowing and was normal once again.

"Did you know that they were mutants?" Nico asked as Iron Lad picked up Karolina and she helped Gertrude carry Molly through the window and into Leapfrog.

"No, I had no idea," Gertrude answered as they all finally made it into the Leapfrog and headed away from the Hayes' home with great speed.

_**Deep Within a Dank Holding Cell**_

"What did they mean I'm an alien?" Hulkling said as he paced back and forth in his cell.

"I don't know. Maybe they're just messing with you," Speed said as he hated not being able to use his powers due to the dampening field of the holding cells.

"Has your mom ever told you who your real father is?" Patriot asked as he kept searching for some weakness or way out of his cell.

"No, she's never talked about it. She said I was better off not knowing. I guess because I changed into a mini version of the Hulk I just always imagined he was my father," Hulkling sighed.

"Maybe your mom won't talk about it because she was abducted by aliens and they planted you in her?" Speed said with a smirk.

"Now cut that out," Patriot began to say the speedster.

"No, maybe he's right. I think maybe it's time that I sat down and talked to my mom about everything when we get out of here," Hulkling said.

"If we get out of here," Speed said as he kicked the wall.

"Oh, you boys going to cry?" Archtress teased as she, Iron Lad, Gertrude and Nico stepped into the room.

"I don't believe it. How did you find us?" Patriot said as he smiled at the woman in purple causing her to blush a little.

"They may be able to dampen your powers but I can still trace the nanites in your costumes," Iron Lad said as he sent off a blast that had no effect on the holding cell's barrier.

"Wait, you mean you made us all into walking GPS's?" Speed asked with annoyance.

"Thank goodness he did or we would never have found you. Our parents have way too many properties," Nico said as she walked slowly twirling her staff.

"I see you found two of them," Patriot said recognizing them from their bios.

"Actually, we found them," Gertrude said as she eyed the three boys.

"Yes, and we've agreed to work together to bring their parents down," Iron Lad said as he tried to find some kind of computer console.

"Yes, out parents are evil and must pay," Gertrude said with intensity.

"That's good to hear. Where are the others?" Patriot asked.

"They actually found and saved my sister. She is back safely with the Wilder boy," Archtress said.

"We have names. Chase is back in our ship with Molly and Karolina," Nico began to say when she tripped and hit the ground scraping her knee.

"You okay?" Gertrude asked as Nico swatted her hand away.

"Darn it anyhow. I just wish we could free them and get this done," Nico swore as she clutched her staff with one hand and touched her bleeding knee.

"Nico, your staff," Gertrude said as they all watched her staff begin to glow, send out a blast that hit the holding cells making them vanish and freeing the three boys and then dive into her chest vanishing from sight.

"Wow, where did it go?" Hulkling asked as they moved out into freedom.

"I don't know," Nico said as she patted her chest wondering if the staff had really gone inside of her.

"Guess your staff was a onetime magic show," Gertrude said to Nico.

"Let's go find our friends and stop your parents," Archtress said as they all nodded and headed down a corridor.

No one knew quite where they were going but they followed Iron Lad who used his armor to track the nanites in Talon and Structure. They soon came upon an entry way that led into a large room. They thought they had heard screaming but it had stopped. They moved quickly and found themselves on a balcony looking down at a marking drawn on the floor with two bodies tied to sacrificial alters. Standing in a circle formation were six couples wearing matching robes. They all but rushed in blind when they saw that the two on the alters were Talon and Structure.

"Did you have to scare them into subconscious?" One of the hooded figures asked.

"Better than listening to them scream. We can't perform the ritual until the stroke of the hour," a deep voice came from a hooded figure holding a knife.

"We attack on my mark," Iron Lad whispered.

"Or you can join us," two of the hooded figures said as a spell was cast and the young heroes found themselves crashing to the floor as the balcony vanished.

"Don't even think about moving or we kill one of them, we only need one," a female voice holding a knife as well stepped up and placed it onto Structure's neck.

"You think you could actually sneak up on us? I thought I taught you better than that, Gertrude?" A female hooded figure said as the heroes soon found they were surrounded by robbed goons with guns.

"How did you know we were coming?" Nico asked down at her parents.

"Well it seems my son was the only good child," the robed man with a knife said as figures walked out of the shadows.

"Alex!" Nico and Gertrude screamed as the Wilder boy walked into the room carrying Molly in his arms and several robed goons followed carrying Karolina, Chase and Archtress's sister.

"Sorry, but I believe that our parents are doing what they need to provide us a better world to live in," Alex said as they moved towards the alters.

"No!" Gertrude cried as Alex's father shouted commands to commence with the ritual and they raised the knives for the last time above the two girls while the other parents began chanting and Nico's parents released a spell to end all spells.

**Next: Issue #38 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Five & Young Avengers: The Pride – Part Five**


	40. Rebirth of the Coven Part Five

**Salem-X**

**Issue #38 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Five**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters to Salem-X**_

"Cassandra, so good to see you again," Klara said as she nodded at the woman.

"Yes, Klara, it has been a long time," Madam Web said as she looked around the room and seemed to see them all despite the blind fold she wore.

"I thought she was old and near death but she looks maybe ten years older than Wanda," Clara whispered to Sorana.

"Once that was true, but not too long ago I took part in a ritual that not only gave me my youth back but my heath and appears immortality," Madam Web said as she stepped out of her chair and threw off her robe to reveal a black spandex outfit with silver boots and a silver spider design on her chest. Her hands were bare and when she pulled the blindfold off past her short black hair she revealed silver eye specks that hid her eyes.

"Madam Web, I'm glad you came," Wanda said as she clasped hands warmly with the woman.

"I see I'm not the only one to have gone through changes but it's good that you now know the truth about your parentage," Madam Web said.

"I don't understand, Madam Web is a mutant like us with no magical powers," VivaMuerte said as she stared at the woman.

"Actually, unlike Wanda, I am not a mutant and witch hybrid. I was and have ever been a witch," Madam Web said as she gave a soft smile.

"How can that be? You're a detected mutant and have never done anything with magic," Shaman said as they all looked at the woman.

"I see I will weave a tale. My grandmother, Cordelia Aracna was a great witch whose power was based on psi based magic but also had a different kind supernatural gift as well from a secret society that had been handed down through our ancestors that was tied to our name. But when the first Coven was formed my ancestors turned away from that and focused more on their psi powers.

"Any way, my grandmother had foreseen the end of her bloodline if we didn't go into hiding. So she cut all ties with the Coven and came to America. Upon the boat as it docked, Darkstarr's mercenaries attacked and killed her. My mother would have died too but a mysterious group of men had arrived and held the men off while my mom escaped onto land where she spent the next few years living on the streets and growing mad from her powers because she could not control them and there was no one to help train her. She was eventually arrested and placed in a psych ward until the man from the boat arrived claiming to be her father and released her.

"He took her to Salem, Oregon where he set her up in a safe house, helped train her and gave her back her sanity as well as unexpectedly falling in love in love. It was a few years later when she gave birth to a set of twins, me and my brother. As I got older I proved to be very strong in my gift and at a young age saw what I was and would be before my mom explained it. I had two gifts while my brother only had one being he was void of witchcraft. At the time we felt it most important I only focus on the craft and my bloodline legacy, so my mother trained me in my gifts while my father trained my brother in the ways of the other.

"When I was in my late teens, evil forces found and attacked us. I was caught in a magical blast and woke up in New York, blind and almost paralyzed due to severe damage to my nervous system. Tapping into my powers I saw the past and then saw the future. I knew if my bloodline was to survive I had to go into hiding and change who I was. My powers led me to the man who would help me, Jonathan Webb. We married and with his connections and money he created me a new identity with a new past and a life support system to help me with my disability and I renounced my witchcraft and used my basic psychic gifts playing off as a mutant so I would never be found," Madam Webb said as she told her condensed life story.

"Wow, what will the world think of you now?" Shaman asked with astonishment as he looked at the woman.

"Oh, no. I will not be going back to my old life. I am here to help as I foresaw, but after this I will go back to my life," Madam Webb said as she walked over to Klara.

"Either way, we appreciate you coming," Klara said as Cassandra Webb smiled.

"Yes, it seems Agatha's dream of the Coven reforming is finally coming true under her granddaughter's watch," Damon Harkness said as they all turned to see Agatha's brother standing there with a smile with a young Indian woman with long curly hair with a weird beaded crown of sorts on her head wearing a very revealing purple garb with several bracelets on each wrist on his left and a taller Native American woman with long dark hair on his right.

"Elizabeth!" Shaman shouted as he ran and gave his daughter a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

"When Bryce contacted Daman saying Topaz was needed I figured if something was going down I couldn't let my dad face it with out me," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What we need is the Coven not Strange's meddling," Clara said with a snort.

"What my granddaughter meant to say is, as much as we appreciate the help, this is something that requires more than what Strange can provide," Klara said as she glared at the younger version of herself.

"He understands that. I am here for my father, but if an emergency arises, I can have Strange and his forces here," Elizabeth said.

"And we appreciate that, thank you," Wanda said as she turned to face what would be her great uncle.

"Wanda, glad to finally call you family," Damon said as he stepped toward Wanda but stopped when she raised an arm.

"Not sure I'm ready for any of this, but I know I can't do this with you, right now," Wanda said as she still had a lot of trust issues with the man who had lead a ban of Dark Warriors.

"I came as a request of Dr. Strange, but I what I want to know is why you need me?" Topaz asked as she looked at the strange group before her.

"You are needed to help us rebuild our Coven," Wanda said as Klara told her the tail of the Coven and the Book of Shadows.

"I don't know how this relates to me. I don't know much about my past except being found by Taboo as a child," Topaz said as began to become overwhelmed with the emotions in the room.

"Child, it's time to learn the truth," Madam Webb said as she took the girl's hand and called on her gift and shared the images of her mother fighting off a great attack and sacrificing her life to cast a spell that sent her child to safety.

"I," Topaz said with tears in her eyes after seeing and feeling the emotion of where she came from and her mother's great sacrifice so she may live.

"Yes, named after your great ancestor, you are Shanti Suresh," Madam Webb said as Topaz dropped to the floor trying to take it all in as Python and Bryce returned with Ming Lee and the other students.

"You don't have to do this," Sam said to his niece.

"No, I want to. I've been trying to fit into this world, but this here, this is where I came from," Ming said as she walked over to join the other woman.

"We now have six of the seven we need. Where is?" Sorana began to ask when a portal opened up next to her.

"I am here," Amanda Sefton, the sorceress known as Magik said as she stepped out of Limbo and into the sanctum, closing the portal behind her.

"Amanda," Wanda nodded as she still did not know what to say to woman whose mother had been one of the Horsemen of Hell and died during the Demon Storm.

"Wanda," Amanda nodded back as she took in the group around her.

"Amanda, I truly hated seeing what your mother had become, but," Klara began to saw when the Ruler of Limbo held up a hand.

"No need to talk about my mother. I am full aware of the Coven. I just wish my mother hadn't thought changing my identity and taking the dark road she did is what she needed to do to protect me and her bloodline. I am here and will do what is needed of me," Amanda said as Wanda noticed how the once sweet girl was becoming more and more cold as she spent her time in Limbo.

"Okay, we have the seven bloodlines needed, what do we do now?" Wanda asked turning to Klara.

"All of us gather in a circle and join hands. Wanda, as head bloodline you will lead while me and Cassandra, the oldest of the bloodlines here will be at each of your sides," Klara said as the seven woman joined hands forming a circle.

"Now, this will only work if each of you agree to commit yourselves to this and reclaim your bloodline, in name and power," Klara said as each agreed, some more easily than others.

With Klara and Cassandra's guidance, Wanda called on the book needed for the spell and was surprised to find it hovering in front of her with a glowing white aura. She began the chant, and thanks to Madam Webb's abilities they were all telepathically connected everyone began to chant the spell. Then each of them spoke, invoking their part of the spell starting with Wanda, "I accept and reclaim the position of head of the Coven and I hereby invoke the power of the bloodlines. I am now, Wanda Harkness bringer of the pure and powerful magic."

"I am Ming Kong, bringer of magic over time and space."

"I am Amanda Szardos, bringer of the gypsy and alternative magic."

"I am Sorana Zafar, bringer of the elemental magic."

"I am Topa…I mean, I am Shanti Suresh, bringer of the physical and mental magic."

"I am Cassandra Aracna, bringer of the mental and psi-based magic."

"I am Klara Holdsworth, bringer of magic over animals and nature herself."

"And with this the Coven has been begun and all of us and those tied to our magical bloodline will now be bound," Wanda Harkness as the first phase of the spell had been cast and each of them felt something inside of them change. Even Wiccan, for some reason, felt a strange tingle within himself.

"Now to complete the Coven, we must bring in six more," Klara said as their eyes moved towards Folma.

"Folma, you were not only pledged to Bandra, but you are also a blood sister of hers and carry a portion of the craft within you. Will you accept the bloodline of Murmanus?" Klara asked as Folma magically found herself in the middle of the circle.

"I have pledged my life to Bandra and I do so to you, her Coven sisters. I am Folma the Murmanus, bringer of the neutral and oceanic magic," Folma said as she felt herself change and was suddenly part of the circle of women.

"Now, to fill the void of Starshaker, I turn to you Elizabeth. Your father had offered and your bloodline carries that similar to that of Starshaker, but he is male and we need you," Klara said as Elizabeth suddenly appeared in the middle of the circle.

"I," Elizabeth, the mystic known as Talisman began to say when she looked over at her father's proud face, "I accept. I am Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, bringer of the native American and spiritual magic."

"And with the Starshaker bloodline gone we the Coven approve and accept the replacement and her and forever bind the Twoyoungmen bloodline to the Coven," Wanda said with the assistance of Cassandra and Klara.

"What do we do, we need four more bloodlines," Sorana said as she glanced around the room.

"I am willing to help," Wiccan offered as the other children offered as well.

"No, at this point we need females with the gift of the craft and the bloodlines have to be a close match of the one they are replacing if this is to work," Cassandra said as she had a thought.

"We can't. She renounced us once who's to say she'll do it again. Plus she's a demon," Sorana protested.

"I have to agree, we don't need a reason for him and his group to come after us," Wanda said agreeing with the woman and hating it.

"I must agree. With all of us here we have the power to reverse her condition and take her back in the fold if she so wishes," Klara said as a mirror suddenly flashed and Gora of the Demon Squad appeared in the middle of the circle.

"What, oh," Gora said as she saw Klara.

"Analee Bergwood, we make you this offer once and only once. Will you renounce your evil ways and rejoin the Coven?" Klara asked flatly.

"Yes, I should never have left. I want a second chance to make things right," Gora said hating what she and her son had become because of her decisions.

"Then welcome back," Cassandra said as magic ripped Gora apart and replaced her as a tall older woman with long platinum white hair that went down to the middle of her back and wearing a reddish robe.

"I am once again Analee Bergwood, bringer of the shape shifting magic," Analee said with tears as she was now part of a circle she long missed.

"This will not be good," Shaman whispered to Python what Wanda was thinking herself.

"Now we call on the last grey mirror,' Cassandra said.

"How? We don't even know who it is and what's wrong," Sorana said.

"I have seen it. Her mother changed their last name and before she was born, her mother released her last spell to bind her powers and those of her unborn baby," Cassandra said as she nudged Wanda and invoked a spell that shattered the mirror and brought an African American woman in her thirties with her hair tied in a bun, wearing glasses and sporting a business suit.

"What the?" The woman questioned as she looked around the room.

"Latoya Worrik, we have need of you," Cassandra Aracna said.

"How do you know my name and what is going on here?" Latoya asked as she searched for her cell phone.

"You are part of a bloodline of witches that carry back a long way," Klara said as Cassandra used her gifts to let the new comer _see _her families past.

"I," Latoya tried to say as memories flooded into her mind and then her body jerked as the witches reversed the binding spell and she felt her rightful gifts flood back into her body.

"Can we count on you?" Wanda asked as she knew time was growing short.

"This is so weird and I have a corporation to run," Latoya said as she realized that this void of no family and friends was being filled. Maybe this was a chance to let her hair down? "Okay, I don't understand it but what the hell, but I'm not changing my last name."

"With this spell we will bring her last name as the new bloodline. It won't hurt since she is a pure bloodline," Cassandra said as they invoked the spell.

"I am Latoya Worrik, the bringer of magic over weather but you can call me Stormbringer," Latoya said as she joined the circle.

"And with the Stormbringer bloodline we the Coven approve and accept the renaming and forever bind the Worrik bloodline and codename Stormbringer to the Coven," the Coven chanted.

"What about the last two?" Wanda asked.

"I have received your call, Cassandra and I am here," a woman with long dark hair and bright red lipstick said walking into the room.

"Victoria Montesi?" Elizabeth asked in question as they all looked at the woman.

"Wanda, if I may interrupt but we have another visitor at the door. She is inquiring about your school for witchcraft," Bryce said.

"Bryce, now isn't a good time, plus the school isn't quite ready to open," Wanda said as she continued to hold the circle together.

"Oh, I think you and your group might want to meet this one," Bryce said as he led a high school girl with short red hair into the room.

"Wow, I guess the rumors are true. Hi, I'm Liza Beth Harrington and I wanted to join your school," the girl said as the Coven stared at her and then Victoria.

_**Due to the length of the feature story, the conclusion of the Young Avengers – The Pride with conclude next issue.**_

**Next: Issue #39 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Six & Young Avengers: The Pride – Part Five**


	41. Rebirth of the Coven Part Six

**Salem-X**

**Issue #39 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Six**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters to Salem-X**_

Wanda stared at the two women that had entered the room. She knew of Victoria Montesi and had not seen her since she and the other Midnight Sons were called into battle against Semaj during the Demon Storm. She knew she was one of Strange's crew but Wanda wasn't sure how much she really trusted her. From what she had heard, she had been revealed as the daughter of Chthon and had been ready to give birth to the evil Elder God onto Earth when Doctor Strange stopped and banished the dark lord. Having been saved and losing her lover and her "unreal" child she had taken up study with Strange to harness and learn her new found abilities. She was good, but walked the path of the Darkhold and Cassandra Aracna said they needed her.

One of Victoria's friends and teammates from the Darkhold Redeemers, Louise Hastings had also been part of the original Coven bloodlines. According to Cassandra and Klara, when Louise was younger she had discovered her mother's spell book and learned that not only had her mom been a witch but she had a twin brother. Louise confronted her mother and after days of arguing, her mother sat down and told her everything, from the history of the Coven to the birth of Louise and her brother. Louise was horrified when her mother told her how her grandmother had allowed her male twin to die at birth. Her mother had felt the same way and had chosen to renounce the bloodline and her witchcraft and her grandmother and had taken the newborn Louise and went into hiding.

It wasn't long after that, Louise was now in her twenties and had been secretly studying her mothers spell book and practicing their dark magics. It was that studies that had acted like a magical GPS for the dark forces wanting to hunt her bloodline down. Louise's mother had just received word that her grandmother had been violently attacked and killed when a group of demons attacked their home claiming that finally they had received signal of their location. Louise's mom looked in horror at her as she realized that since she had sworn off magic that it had been her daughter who had given their location away by using it. Without missing a beat and feeling overconfident, invoked her dark magic and caused all the demons to burst into flames and ash.

Louise was about to smile with pride at her mom when dozens of portals opened up releasing hundreds of demons into the room. Louise tried to fend them off but every time she cast a spell more portals opened up. At that moment, Louise's mother used her magic one last time and cast a spell. Louise saw the demons pounce upon her mother, tearing her to shreds just as her mom's spell hit her and teleported her away. Blaming herself, Louise used a Darkhold Page she had in her pocket that in exchange for cloaking her from the demons hunting her and her family it would bind her powers so she would never use them again. Instead she would use her mind and other means to track down and kill all supernatural evil in the world.

Louise enrolled and attended Oxford University where she obtained several degrees. She then made a career as an archeologist and occult expert. She even spent time with Quincy Harker and his band of vampire hunters. Over the course of her life she had married eight times but none of them ever worked out. She had managed to conceive a daughter once and to her surprise, the Darkhold Spell had not only bound her magic but it had prevented the twin curse as well as causing her to give birth to one child void of magic. She knew this officially ended her bloodline, but she didn't care.

It wasn't till years later that she would find out that the Darkhold had played a trick and allowed her daughter to give birth to a male with the gift of magic. During her time with the Darkhold Redeemers and the Midnight Sons, her daughter had been killed by the effects of a Darkhold Page putting her with her estranged grandson, Jinx. Louise did her best to guide the child but despite her wishes he chose to embrace the magic. Unfortunately, Louise would die by the hands of Morbius before she could do anything more about her grandson and his using magic. Before she died, one last event did take place that would allow her family's bloodline to continue on.

During a battle everyone had been killed but Louise. Louise invoked a Darkhold Page that gave up a part of her soul to but everything and everyone back and resurrect those that had died. What none had realized was that a part of the soul she gave up had actually merged into Victoria Montesi to help with her coming back to life. It was that piece of Hastings soul in Victoria that would allow her the ability to convert and reinstate the Hastings's bloodline. With this knowledge, before the Coven of witches, Victoria agreed.

"Because she sacrificed herself for me and she was always like a mother to me I am glad to rid myself of my father's name. I am now Victoria Hastings, bringer of the dark and supernatural magic," Victoria said as she now became the magically adopted daughter of Louise Hastings.

"And to reinstate the Hastings bloodline we the Coven approve and accept the replacement of Victoria as Louise's daughter carrying on her soul and bloodline while cleansing and voiding her of any connection to either of her dark "fathers" binding her forever to the Coven," Wanda said as Victoria felt the change and became a part of their circle.

They all then turned and looked at the high school girl that had come in. They knew they didn't have time to waste and had to deal with this quickly. Cassandra reached out with her powers and they all got a glimpse of the girl that had come in. They knew immediately that she was blessed with the gift of witchcraft and they saw that she demonstrates the abilities in secret but has yet to fully be trained in her abilities. Wanda really didn't have time to take on and train new students but before she could dismiss the girl Klara spoke up.

"Bryce is right, we do need this girl. She is perfect for our Coven," Klara said as she stared at the girl.

"Wow, this is so cool. When I received an e-mail notice about a school for witchcraft opening here I never thought it would be for real," Liza Beth Harrington said as she stared at the magical light show in front of her.

"An e-mail?" Wanda questioned when she saw Bryce smile at Cassandra and realized that Liza Beth coming her was no accident or coincidence.

"Liza Beth is part of a group of a special type of witch called Spellbinders. Their magic is not passed down and it is naturally learned by a chosen individual, male or female every generation or so," Klara explained as she looked at the girl with short red hair.

"She is a Spellbinder that is called a Shield. She has the ability to cast blessing and charms that grant good luck and protection against magical attacks. This is very parallel to the O'Brian luck magic bloodline and makes her perfect complete our Coven," Cassandra Aracna explained and gave the young girl the visions to see their Coven's history and know what they were asking and what would be expected of her.

"What say you child?" Klara asked as Wanda felt unsure of this but knew they didn't have time to find another witch to complete their Coven.

"Oh, this rocks. I'm in," Liz Beth said as she felt the words flow into her mind, "I am Liza Beth Harrington, bringer of the blessings and charmed magic."

"We the Coven approve and accept the replacement of the O'Brien bloodline with the Harrington bloodline and forever binding her to and completing the Coven," Wanda said as Liza Beth joined their circle causing a huge erupting of light and magic and then vanishing leaving the thirteen witches surrounding a glowing white book that floated in midair.

"This is amazing," Portal said as she looked at the worried Salem next to her.

"I feel like I'm losing her again," Salem said as Laura took his hand in comfort.

"What is that?" Shaman asked as he looked from the book to his daughter.

"This is the new Book of the Coven," Wanda said as Klara nodded.

"Once we get our book back, this one with merge with the old one and will make it our new Book of Shadows tied to our new Coven of Thirteen," Klara said as the spell released and all thirteen witches were free to move.

"Are you okay, Topaz?" Elizabeth Twoyoungmen asked as she walked up to her fellow Mystic Avatar.

"It's just weird is all, finding out after all this time where I came from," Topaz said as she smiled.

"So you think Strange will release us to be a part of this Coven? Or will we be bound to him and these women?" Amanda Szardos asked with a smirk as she liked this new taste of additional power.

"Something about that woman gives me the creeps," Latoya Warrick said to herself as she stood off to the side watching the group of witches.

"Don't worry, it takes a bit to get used to, all of this," Python said as she came up from behind.

"It just seems so unreal. I mean I always new I was different but not this different. I mean there were times when I thought I had something to do with the weather but just blew it off as a personal joke to myself," Latoya said as she turned and looked at Python.

"Don't worry, you will get used to using your powers and do a lot of great things with them," Python said.

"I don't know. I have a business to run. I can't be running off to fly on broomsticks and dance around cauldrons at night," Latoya said getting a bit melodramatic.

"Now that we have the new Coven, what do we do next?" Wanda asked as she looked at the group assembled, some she never thought she would see together like this.

"You will all die along with all your bloodlines," a voice said as a portal opened and a powerful wave of magic hit everyone in the room knocking them down.

"Nera!" Sorana Screamed as they saw a tall skinny woman with long black hair, pure white skin and red lips, eyes and nails step through and stare down at them all.

"There are hundreds of demons surrounding the mansion trying to get in," Madam Web said as she saw Nera Darkstarr's blue minions pouring out of portals upon the grounds outside.

"We have to stop them," Wanda said as she watched the evil witch very closely as the portal closed behind her.

"No, the Coven must remain to stop her. Shaman, take everyone else and keep them from getting in here," Klara commanded as Shaman and the rest of Salem-X dashed out of the room. Wanda didn't like the kids going into battle, but now wasn't the time to debate that.

"You think your precious Coven can stop me?" Nera asked as she flicked her wrist and sent a wave of electricity at the thirteen witches.

"How did you even get in my home?" Wanda said as she called on her powers and through up a mystical shield to deflect the electricity.

"With this," Nera said as their Book of Shadows appeared in her hands.

"And thanks to the book I've unlocked all my powers and after I kill you all I shall release my forefather and we shall take over this planet," Nera Darkstarr added as she slammed her hand down on the book and caused the room to explode in an inferno of fire and electricity.

* * *

_**Young Avengers**_

**The Pride – Part Five**

_**Secret Location of the Pride**_

_**Sacrificial Room**_

Iron Lad didn't have to be an expert in magic to know that something bad was about to happen. Two of his teammates were strapped to alters with knives held above them while Nico's parents had released a spell that had torn open a portal to somewhere right above them. Something seemed to be vaguely visible on the other side. Iron Lad imagined whatever was waiting to come through would do so once the Pride sacrificed his teammates. Iron Lad wanted to leap but not only was one of the knives right at Structure's neck, but they were also surrounded by men with guns and he was the only one truly armored. Iron Lad swore as he still couldn't get over the fact that the Wilder boy had been a traitor and he had lead everyone right into a trap. He would have to act and act fast to get out of this alive.

"How could you do this?" Nico cried as she looked from her parents to Alex Wilder, the boy she had shared her first kiss with.

"Sorry, when I stumbled upon my parent's secret room my parents told me everything and I have say I see and agree with everything they are doing here," Alex said as he laid the unconscious Molly next to the others on the floor.

"I always knew you were evil," Gertrude spat at her parents.

"Now, now, children, there's no reason to get like this," Stacey Yorke said trying to calm the kids down.

"Gain control over your children or they forfeit their spots," Geoffrey Wilder commanded as the Minorus and Yorkes stared at their children with great worry and concern.

"Spots, what are you talking about? What is going on here?" Nico demanded as she found it hard to believe that not only was all their parents evil murderers, but the boy she had grown very close to was all a part of it as well.

"Maybe it's time to explain to them the new world they will inherit?" Catherine Wilder asked of her husband as Iron Lad realized they had just been given time and started using their internal com system to formulate a plan with the rest of his Young Avengers.

"Yes, maybe you are right. If we had done so sooner we could have avoided all this. You see, back in nineteen eighty five, three mystical giants from another dimension had approached me in need of help. They are called the Gibborim and had once ruled upon this Earth when it had been a complete utopia and had been banished away.

"They had used the last of their powers to finally breach the barrier and contact me. They said they needed six couples who would band together, sacrificing one virgin every year for twenty five years to complete the beginning stages of the spell needed to bring them through. On the twenty-fifth year, the final sacrifice and spell would allow them to come through and if we helped them take over the world, when they gained their full strength would allow us six to live and rule with them and you children would then help populate a new Utopia.

"So I was instructed to gather six specific couples, which wasn't easy and those that refused met their fates," Geoffrey said as Archtress shivered with anger as the leader of the Pride continued on with his tale.

"I needed criminals, which was me and my wife," Geoffrey said as Catherine smiled at her husband.

"Aliens." The Deans pushed back their hoods as they began to glow as bright as Karolina had done earlier.

"Time Travelers." The Yorkes removed their hoods as Gertrude's pet dinosaur, Old Lace, who she had discovered and found out was programmed to obey and defend her, suddenly was at her side and began to growl while Gertrude realized how that now made things make sense.

"Magicians." The Minorus nodded at their daughter while continuing to maintain their spell to the portal while Nico fought to hold back her tears.

"Scientists." The Steins removed their hood as they looked down at their boy Chase who they thought for a moment has moved but realized they must have been seeing things.

"And finally, Mutants," Geoffrey said as the Hayes removed their hoods and stared nervously at the helpless little girl lying next to the others. "And now we will complete the ritual to bring for Utopia and power for the Pride."

"Not on our watch," Chase said as he leapt to his feet, hit a devise on his belt that caused his gauntlets to fly onto his hands and send the goons by them backwards with an electrical blast.

"No!" Janet Stein called out to her son.

"What a nice way to find out where you come from huh?" Karolina asked of her parents as she rose to the air, glowing very brightly causing the robed goons to all step back and cover their eyes.

"Guys, don't do this," Alex pleaded as he pulled out a gun.

"Alex, you're naughty," Molly cried as her hand whipped out, grabbed his ankle and threw him across the room and into his parents causing them all to fall away from the alters holding the two Young Avengers.

"Now!" Iron Lad shouted as he and Hulkling began to take out the stunned goons around them.

Upon his command, Archtress released a few arrows that split and each hitting one of the shackles holding Stature and Talon's arms and legs. Upon impact, the arrow heads released a substance that quickly ate away the shackles freeing the two girls. Once free, the Pride swore as a gust of wind went by and each girl vanished from their alter. Geoffrey Wilder got to his feet and saw that Speed was across the room with the two girls. Things has gone from bad to worse for him and the Pride when the shadowy figures of the Gibborim stepped up to the portal and peered down at him.

"We are so close. Just kill one of the girls and her blood is all we need to come through," one of the Gibborim commanded of Geoffrey Wilder.

"Looks like the bracelet we put on you to hinder your powers is gone," Karolina's mom said as she flew up to met her daughter.

"All this time I thought it was my medical alert bracelet. Looks like you lied about everything. I wasn't sick I was just an alien," Karolina screamed as she sent off a burst of power that sent her parents back down on top of the other Pride members.

"How dare you do this to me. I disown you as parents," Nico said as she faced her parents and the Pride.

"You do not speak to us that way," Nico's father said backhanding her and splitting her lip.

"Yes, her blood will work just as well. Kill her," the Gibborim said as they were able to each push their hands through the portal.

"No, you can't kill my daughter. You promised," Tina said as she looked at her husband.

"Sorry, no one, not even our children shall stand in the way of the Pride," Geoffrey Wilder said as he pulled out his knife and started to move past the Minorus.

"I will stop you all," Nico said as she touched her bleeding lip and then felt a strange sensation overcome her.

"When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge," Nico found herself saying as the staff shot out of her chest and flew into her hand.

"It can't be," Tina said in horror.

"How did you get that?" Robert asked of his daughter.

"I command that the Gibborim never be allowed to enter the realm of Earth again, ever!" Nico shouted as a blinding magical blast shot from her staff and hit the portal causing the giant arms to retract back into it.

"No, you have betrayed us. For this you will all die," the Gibborim said as they sent one final blast out as the portal closed, sealing them off form Earth forever.

"Nico, watch out!" Alex shouted as she shoved Nico off the platform as the beam hit him and every member of the Pride vaporizing them instantly.

"Alex!" Nico screamed as she saw the man she loved vanish into dust along with all of their parents as the room began to shake.

"We have to get out of here. The whole place is coming down on us," Iron Lad said as large chunks of ceiling began to fall.

"We'll never get out in time," Archtress said as she stepped up next to Patriot who threw up his shield to protect them both from falling debris.

"I'm scared!" Molly shouted as the roof caved.

"Teleport!" Nico screamed after taking a deep breath and using her nails to draw blood across her arm.

A huge flash of light went off as the entire Pride Headquarters caved in on itself.

_**Epilogue**_

"I'm sorry what our parents did to your family," Nico said as Pride's children and the Young Avengers stood upon a hill looking down at where the Pride Headquarters used to be, surrounded by fire trucks, rescue units and police.

"Despite everything, I'm sorry about your parents," Archtress said knowing that she couldn't hold what the Pride did against them since they had helped bring down the fall of her parent's killers.

"You guys are welcomed to come back with us," Iron Lad offered the kids.

"Yeah, we can become super heroes, like the X-Men," Molly said through her tears. She knew her parents had been evil but she still missed them.

"No, we'll be fine here," Nico said.

"Where will you go? What will you do?" Patriot asked.

"For now we will go into hiding. We don't want to be separated and sent into foster homes," Chase said as the rest of his friends nodded.

"Even with our parents gone, we still have access to a lot of their money and properties," Nico said.

"Plus, we feel maybe we owe it to ourselves to right a lot of the wrong the Pride did here in Los Angeles," Gertrude added, wanting to crush anything to do with her parents.

"And, we have questions that need to be answered," Nico said glancing at Karolina who stared off into the sky above, doing her best to control her glowing powers.

"Then good luck to all of you, and if you ever need us or are on the east coast, give us a call," Iron Lad said as the Young Avengers said their good-byes, boarding their ship that had come to their call, leaving the now runaways behind.

**Next: Issue #40 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Seven & Young Avengers: Legacies – Part One**


	42. Rebirth of the Coven Part Seven

**Salem-X**

**Issue #40 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Seven**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters to Salem-X**_

"These things are everywhere," Portal said as she did her best to open portals to send the electricity blasts away from her and her teammates.

"I know, but we have to hold them off and not let them get near Mistress X and the others," Shaman said as he worried about his daughter and what was worse, being with Dr. Strange or joining a clan of witches.

"How much longer are we going to last?" Python asked to herself as she shifted into a giant python wishing she was more effective in battle. She had grown to love the group her darling boy had brought her into but she sometimes felt powerless.

"Now we fry you," a blue demon said as a dozen of them surrounded her and geared up to bake her.

Python shifted back and willed for a way out and realized there was no one close enough to help her. She began to panic and closed her eyes when she felt a strange sensation came over her. She let the sensation take control and then released it. Her eyes glowed and her arms transformed into long snakes as her body from the waist down became a large muscular snake tail while the skin on her face became scaly and her jaw shifted sprouting to large fangs. She leapt out of the path of the electricity and came back down and attacked. In this new hybrid form she found she could move with strength while her arms expanded as far as she wished allowing the snakes at the end to bite and strangle turning the demons to dust with ease.

Python had never felt so alive and powerful. She had a hunger and wished she could reach more demons. Her eyes continued to glow as she felt a weird tingling in her mind. It was like a collective hissing noise. Suddenly hundreds of large snakes came out of nowhere from everywhere. They immediately attacked the demons killing as many as they could and it seemed for every snake that was electrocuted by the demons five more slithered out to take its place. She felt like she was one with all of them. Seeing and feeling what each was doing allowing her to fight more effectively and no what was happening all around her. It felt just like it did when she was commanding the Crocians. She was in control and she loved it.

_And we are here to serve you, our queen_

"Then I want you all to protect my friends and to attack and kill every last blue demon," Python shouted as she and her growing army of snakes attacked.

"Who would have thought Miss France had it in her," Salem said as he relied on his sixth sense to dodge attacks while using his martial arts skills and swords to slice demons into dust.

"I've noticed that ever since she came back from SilverFlame's home world that she there's something mystically different about her. Like she's changed," Wiccan said as he grew tired of throwing up shields to protect against the electricity blasts.

"My world can do that to a person. I just wonder how you can just stand there and not be harmed." Reaper asked as the electricity that hit Bryce did nothing but make him blink.

"I am immune to magic and their electricity is one hundred percent supernatural. Now to show you that Python isn't the only one with tricks up their sleeves," Bryce said as he jerked his arms and two strange weapons slid down from under his sleeves to each of his hands, dove at the demons and began to blow them to dust.

"Reaper, I've been thinking. I think you should do the same thing and allow the electricity to hit you," Salem said as he had to trust his sense about this.

"Are you crazy? I mean I have no fear in fighting or pain, but to let myself be electrocuted," Reaper said as he glanced at his missing right hand.

"No, if you are anything like the counterparts of this word, you and your powers are ionic based. If you allow energy to hit you and let your body absorb it, then your body should transform it into ionic energy fuelling you will added power," Salem said.

"Making me stronger, more invulnerable and even fly," Reaper said as he thought about the last time he was hit with energy.

Reaper finally realized that maybe it wasn't a fluke and it was time to embrace a new death wish and he confronted a bunch of blue demons. He almost let out a scream as the electricity hit him but he found that the more he embraced the pain the easier it was for his body to absorb it. After a few moments he no longer noticed the pain as he and his body felt stronger, more powerful. As his muscle got bigger he leapt into the air. Not only was he flying but the scythe he always formed on his right hand out of energy was bigger, brighter and sharper. He smiled an evil smile as he sliced the demons into dust while allowing their attacks to further fuel him.

"He's amazing," Wiccan started to say watching their newest member in action.

"I think someone's got a crush," Portal joked as she moved both hands creating one portal to swallow a blast of electricity and opening a second to allow it to came back out and strike its demon creator.

"I do," Wiccan began to say when suddenly a large explosion went off shaking the whole mansion.

_**Mistress X's Sanctum**_

"With the power of their own book I have finally avenged my ancestor rejection from their cliquish group. Now they are all dead bringing their Coven and all it's bloodlines to an end," Nera laughed as she looked down upon the dust filled and damaged room.

"Yes, mistress and now you will give what you promised," a medium build blue demon said moving near the evil witch.

"In good time," Nera said as she blew off the leader of her demons.

"You said if we swore our allegiance to you and helped you kill the witches that in return you open the gates to allow my complete tribe full access to Earth and a continent to colonize on," the blue demon said growing angry.

"You will get all you deserve, in good time," Nera scolded as she flipped her wrist and sent the demon flying across the room.

"As will you, Darkstarr," Sorana said causing Nera to whip around to see dust and debris move away to reveal fourteen witches standing underneath a glowing shield.

"There's no way you could have survived that blast," Nera swore as she began to call on her craft.

"Thankfully I saw your attack one second before you sent the blast. It was enough time to telepathically have those that could join together in creating a protective shield while our newest member here blessed it with a protective and reinforcing charm," Madam Webb said as she placed a hand upon Liza's shoulder.

"You'll need more than that to survive my power," Nera said as the Book of Shadows floated on it's own above Nera glowing in rhythm with her own glowing aura.

"I'll gut you alive," Clara declared as she leapt at Nera.

"Clara no!" Klara shouted after her granddaughter but was too late.

Nera released a mystical blast that hit Clara and sent her flying backwards with great force. With speed and strength, Folma leapt up into the air catching the witch and landing them both onto the ground safely. Folma was relieved to see that the girl was alive and only had the wind knocked out of her. Having lost one of her kin, Klara roared, her voice thundering like a lions and flew at Nera with bared claws. Nera sent a magical blast that Klara dodged with ease, twisting like a snake. She then invoked a spell while spinning her hands around entrapping Nera in a magical web. Klara glared as her cat-like eyes glowed and begun another spell.

"This is the best you can do? A group of girls barely trained and another handful that are past their prime. I find it hard to believe my ancestor feared you all," Nera laughed as she invoked demon's fire that exploded outwards sending the magical web and Klara flying in all directions.

Ling Kong, the Time Witch quickly released a spell that caused time to move slower around Nera and Klara giving Sorana Zafar to invoke her spell over the elements to cause a mix of wind and water blow over Klara to put out the fire and soften her landing to the ground. Amanda Szardos called on her magic and was suddenly welding her flaming soul sword as she took control of the demon fire, drew it around her and sent it all back at Nera just as time resumed causing her to scream in pain as the fire engulfed her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Talisman said as she worked her magic to sooth and heal the older woman's burned skin.

"Maybe it is time for me to go," the blue demon said to himself as he moved towards Latoya Worrik.

"Stay away from me!" Latoya screamed in fright as she felt something release from within and obeying her will the ceiling exploded as thunder roared and a huge lightening bolt came down hitting the blue demon and turning it to dust.

"Great," Victoria Hastings commented as Latoya, now very weak, passed out as dozens of blue demons began to form at the top of the large hole that now led from outside to the sanctum.

"No worries," Liza Beth smiled as Cassandra Aracna guided her hand in casting a blessing charm upon the hole making it impossible for the blue demons to cross.

"You witches think you can stop me and my book?" Nera asked as the book glowed causing the fire to snuff out.

Nera then moved with great speed and had her hand around Analee Bergwood's neck. The former member of the Demon Squad gasped as her life force drained out of her and into Nera. Nera cackled as her spell healed her burns and gave her added strength. She was prepared to finish off the witch when Topaz used a mix of her magic and telekinetic abilities to pull the woman out of Nera's hands and into hers. Topaz quickly went to work casting her magic to absorb the near death woman's pain while giving life energy in an attempt to heal her. Nera moved towards them when a blast of white power knocked her back.

"Your evil ends here, Nera," Wanda said as her full Mistress X costume appeared and she began to glow with a bright white energy.

"So, Wanda, you're a Harkness? Either way, I will enjoy ending you and your cursed bloodline forever," Nera said as she called her book to her.

"Dnib Reh Rewop!" Mistress X shouted as her book flew above her and shot out a beam that encased the Book of Shadows in a white barrier cutting Nera off form her power making her waver from the sudden withdrawal.

Wanda didn't miss a beat as she sent a mystical blast at Nera causing the feet to go out from under her making her hand's and face slam into the floor. Nera looked up with blood running down from her nose. Nera tried to get to her feet but Wanda did not let up. She sent a series of five blasts one after the other hitting Nera making her jerk back and forth till she remained laying upon the ground, barely enough strength to even lift her head up. Wanda was preparing another spell when a sudden force of wind sent her and all the other witches, conscious or not, flying back into the far wall with a powerful collision.

Wanda began to get to her feet as those still able moaned and tried to move. Wanda got to her feet and saw the source of the wind came from a large portal that had opened behind Nera. Wanda strained as she saw seven figures step out of the portal wearing pitch black cloaks and hoods that covered their faces and bodies. All seven figures took a stance between the witches and Nera, standing side by side while the portal behind them closed. Wanda was about to gather her strength for a spell when the seven figures removed their hoods and revealed their faces.

"Salem Seven," Wanda gasped as she recognized all seven faces.

"I thought some of them had died?" Ling questioned as she touched the small cut above her eye.

"We got better. Now to return the favor," Vakume said as all seven clasped hands causing their cloaks to evaporate revealing their costumed bodies that now glowed with mystical energy.

_**

* * *

**_

Young Avengers

**Legacies – Part One**

_**Bishop Manor – Home and Headquarters to Kate Bishop and the Young Avengers**_

_**Archtress & Patriot**_

"How's your sister doing?" Eli asked as he knocked on Kate's door and walked in.

"She's doing ok. She sleeping and wants to be left alone but she's been through a lot," Kate said as she stared out the window.

"You've been through a lot too. You both lost your parents and your whole world," Eli said as he moved closer to her.

"I know, but I wasn't as caught up in daddy's world and the being spoiled from it as she was. She doesn't have anything or any family where I have this, the Young Avengers and I have a mom and maybe a father still out there somewhere," Kate started to say.

"But she still has you. You may not be blood sister but you're still sisters. You're still there for her, for each other and as for your parents," Eli said as he took her hand.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not that dumb. I know my mother, Mockingbird is dead and that Hawkeye is not my father. It's just easier pretending that then the thought of the monster that is. Since my sister is adopted like me, I could always try and help her find her parents. When did I become the big sister?" Kate asked with a sigh.

"Whatever you do, you got me. I'll be here for you and help you in any way that I can," Eli said as he looked into Kate's eyes.

"Thanks," Kate smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

_**Entertainment Lounge**_

_**Stature & Talon**_

"What's on your mind, girl?" Tamia asked as she looked away from the plasma television and over at her friend that was a million miles away.

"After out battle it got me thinking is all," Cassie said as continued to watch her teammate Speed run back and forth at full speed playing air hockey against himself.

"What about?" Tamia asked.

"About keeping secrets, not knowing who your parents really are, about my dad, everything I guess," Cassie said as she walked over and sat on the sofa with her friend.

"You thinking we should tell Teddy that his father is not only an alien but he could be an evil Skrull or a Kree even and that would make his mom here the opposite? Or that Wiccan may be adopted and that he and Speed not only came from the same orphanage but could be twin brothers?" Tamia asked, feeling the same oddness as her friend was giving off.

"I think it would be the right thing to do. We should all know who we are or where our legacies come from. When I first learned that my dad was the Avenger known as Ant-Man I was flabbergasted. My mom had tried so hard to keep that from me and me away from it and my father. Then I discovered that thanks to my Uncle Hank's Pym Particles that my father had been using I was born with their permanent effects. Like my dad, uncle Hank and Aunt Jan I shrink and grow at will. I was now the living legacy of three great Avengers. That's a lot of pressure," Cassie rambled as she got up and paced.

"You still think your dad is out there?" Tamia asked knowing it was a touchy subject.

"I know they believe he died in the battle with Ultron and held a memorial service for him and all, but my gut tells me dad is still out there somewhere. Maybe he is stuck in small form and trapped somewhere, I mean," Cassie said as she stared to well up with tears.

"Hey, if he's out there we'll find him. We'll help you look for him if that's what you want," Tamia said as she held her friend.

"I don't know what I want. I want to look for him and then a part of me is afraid of what I will find or what truth will be confirmed. Don't you ever think about seeking out your dad?" Cassie said pulling back and wanting to change the subject.

"Every minute of every day, but how does one walk up to a famous Avenger and say, _Hi, you don't know me but I'm your long lost daughter and hey dad, look what I can do? _And then fly in the air and squawk like a bird?" Tamia asked as they both started to laugh a little.

"Speaking of your dad, look," Cassie said as a news bulletin came up on the TV and they got closer.

"It seems today Captain American and Iron Man, in undercover identities led a group of heroes that revealed a plot by a group of villains trying to disguise themselves as Avengers to take over the world. Now that they have saved the day, does this mean the Avengers are back?" The news reporter said as they showed limited captured and released video. ****See Backup Stories of New Avengers in X-Calibur****

"Man, he is something," Tamia said as she saw her dad next to Captain American in a black outfit. She didn't know what to feel. One part was mad at her dad for not being there, which honestly was not his fault since he didn't know about her, while the other part beamed with pride when she saw him and wished she was fighting along side him.

"I don't believe it," Cassie said jumping up and grabbing the remote rewinding and then pausing the TV.

"I know. He's right there with the Avengers again," Tamia smiled at her dad standing next to Cap and a few others near the cameras.

"No, that," Cassie said as she pointed at the back ground where a man in a black ninja outfit was quickly carrying what looked like a woman into an aircraft.

"Who's the blond? To far back and blurred to make it out," Tamia said as Cassie jumped up and activated the computer system and brought up the same image.

"Something about her seems familiar. Good thing we have Avenger and A.J.'s future technology," Cassie said as she magnified the image so you could see Ronin and what appeared to be a deliberate editing of the woman's face.

"You're a wiz," Tamia said as after a few minutes Cassie had restored the woman's face and began running an id scan against there database.

"I don't believe it. She's alive. Kate's mom is alive," Cassie gasped as she pointed at the screen where they showed the woman's face on the split screen along with a picture of Mockingbird on the other side with flashing red letters that read ninety percent probable match.

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters of Salem-X**_

_**Wiccan, Hulkling & Iron Lad**_

_****This story takes place after Rebirth of the Coven story arc****_

"I'm glad you guys came to see me but now isn't a good time for me to take you in and introduce you. Everyone's still shaken up and trying to recover after our battle with Nera and the Salem Seven," Billy said as they all glanced up the hill at the school that was almost done with repairs from the battle.

"Wow, to think I'm here at the moment that Wanda discovered that she was related to the Agatha Harkness and jumpstarted and pushed forth the legacy of her bloodline but of great witches," A.J. said in awe as he recalled his history and found himself staring at Billy.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked as he got a weird vibe from his friend.

"Oh nothing, it's just when you are from the future there are moments you ready about that you never except to actually whiteness or be near," A.J. said as stared back up at the mansion.

"Anyways, after all we went through battling the Pride I just had to see you," Teddy said as he wished he could just grab him and hug him and tell him all about the battle and how he might be an alien. He really needed someone to talk to and he really needed Billy.

"As you can see, we can easily pass as normal friends. They would never know about the Young Avengers," A.J. said as he was really compelled to see one other piece of history in that mansion.

"And you get to see me," Teddy asked with a cute smirk.

"I don't know. I get the feeling there's more to this you're telling me," Billy said as he stared at A.J. who was fidgeting.

"Ok, I confess there is something I was hoping to look at. If dealing with the Pride taught us anything is that we can't have secrets. From what I recall, after the destruction of Vision, Wanda kept what was left of his body with her. I just want to see it," A.J. said with eagerness.

"Why is it so important? It was actually destroyed in the Demon Storm and from what I understand that when they magically repaired everything that Vision's body came back but not any of his actual spirit or personality if there had been any. It is now truly an empty husk," Billy explained with curiosity in his new friend's interest.

"You see, at some point and we don't know how or when, Vision is back and becomes a well known hero again with the Avengers. In my future, Vision evolves and is recreated into Vision 2.0 and along with Jocasta-7, they create an actual android offspring that is truly a living robot that has a soul, emotions and can feel. They call him Vision Born, but he calls himself Kid Vis and he's my best friend and I miss him," A.J. said revealing his softer side and missing his home and friends.

"I can understand. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I brought it out here so you can see it and then put it back. No one would ever know," Billy said as he concentrated and after repeating himself over and over, what was left of the Vision appeared on the ground in front of them.

"Oh, my," Teddy said as he put his arm around Billy and stared at the pile of what was left of the Avenger known as Vision.

"I can't believe," A.J. began to say when he picked up the Vision's head and then began to scream.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked as he pulled away from Billy while A.J. began to go into convulsion.

"I don't know," Billy said as sparks seemed to be flashing off of both A.J. and Vision's shell until A.J. fell to the ground landing on top of what was left of Vision.

"This can't be good," Teddy said as A.J.'s body twitched and Visions body began to change and reform right before their eyes.

**Next: Issue #41 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Eight & Young Avengers: Legacies – Part Two**


	43. Rebirth of the Coven Part Eight

**Salem-X**

**Issue #41 – Rebirth of the Coven – Part Eight**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters to Salem-X**_

_**Mistress X's Sanctum**_

Wanda stared at the seven evil figures known as the Salem Seven, the grandchildren of the evil witch known as Talla. Talla had haunted Agatha and then the whole team prior to and during the Demon Storm. She had finally met her demise during the Demon Storm along with a few other members of the Salem Seven. Wanda had thought the surviving members had been safely locked away but it appears that not only had Nera freed them but had somehow resurrected the dead members and gave all seven of them a magical make over due to the Book of Shadows and her evil magic.

With a magical wind the cloaks moved off and away from the Salem Seven. Each wore black outfits with red pentagrams all over them with a red "S7" on their chests. Wanda knew at one time they used to transform into their magical forms but she could sense they way they looked before them was their now permanent forms. Gazelle had hooves for feet and her fingers looked more like sharp hard hooves as well. She had no hair but her head had a tan color as it curved up produced two sharp antlers. Next to her was Brutacus who was very muscular and tall. He looked very human except he had the head of a lion whose main was pulled back into a braided ponytail as well as the main under his chin went down into a matching braid as well. He roared as he exposed his sharp teeth.

Reptilla was all green except for her long bond hair. Her arms were made of snakes as her costume ended at the waist as from the waist down her body was that of a large snake. Next to her was her brother Thornn who's skin was yellow and he bore no hair or facial expressions. Next to him was Hydron who Wanda was surprised to see that he not only did he look like a normal human but was no longer missing a hand. Next to him was Vakume who resembled a large armored robot with no face. All six stood evenly on each side of the last member of the Salem Seven, their leader Vertigo.

Her hair was long and braded down to the middle of her back with red streaks highlighted through out it. She wore bright red gloves on each hand that matched the blindfold wrapped around her eyes and under her hair in back. Wanda knew she wasn't blind last time they fought but something must have changed with her powers or she was just doing it for decorative show to taunt and flaunt her increased powers. Either way, Wanda knew better than to think her handicapped. Wanda prepared a spell as the Salem Seven each took a few steps forward.

"That cursed Agatha may be dead but know that you are a Harkness I will not only enjoy killing you instead but give payback for killing our grandmother," Vertigo said as she stepped up to face Wanda.

"We all choose our paths and you have clearly chosen yours," Mistress X said as she released a mystical blast at Vertigo.

Vertigo smiled as she waved her arms and her eyes began to pulse with power. Wanda blinked in surprise as her blast went wild and Kong, knocking her down. Wand moved to see if she had hurt her young student but suddenly found she was having trouble standing up and felt very nauseous. She looked over and saw that she was caught in Vertigo's powers. The more Wanda tried to gain control the more Vertigo poured it on. As she gripped her stomach she fully realized how much of an upgrade these former D-List villains had gotten. The Salem Seven were holding their own and winning.

Gazelle was moving with great speed and had landed some painful blows with her hooves to Sorana and Topaz. Vakume, Hydron and Thornn were waving their arms and creating water, air and exploding thorns out of thin air and sending them at the Coven keeping them strictly on the defensive. Latoya, their new Stormbringer, kept sending lightening down out of fear but they seemed to have no effect upon the super strong Brutacus. Brutacus then called on his power and swung his fist right at Latoya. Liza Beth Harrington stepped next to her new witch friend and placed a shield charm upon her that would protect them against the magical attack. Brutacus grunted as his fist hit the shield between him and his prey and even though he didn't make contact, the pressure and impact of the blow upon the shield was so intense that the vibrations still sent the girls falling backwards off their feet.

"I will crush you, you old hag," Reptilla said as she whipped out both snake arms at Klara and Folma.

Clara was amazed at how her grandmother's body seemed to twist like a snakes and avoid Reptilla'a snake attacks but unfortunately Folma was not as quick. One snake arm wrapped around her legs and flung her across the room. Clara ran in to assist her grandmother. She was good but age was slowing her down and taking its toll on her. Clara called on her magic and tapped into nature. With the speed of a cheetah and the leap of a kangaroo Clara was behind Reptilla. Invoking her magic she channeled the abilities of an eel and slapped her hand on the snake woman's back sending volts of electricity into her body. Reptilla shook in convulsions as she fell back and away from Klara.

"We must end this now before Nera regains her power and connection to the Book of Shadows. If she does that then I've foreseen all our deaths," Madam Webb said as she stepped between Wanda and Vertigo.

Even though both women wore blindfolds, Wanda could tell they were now looking directly into each other's eyes. Cassandra stretched out her arm and pointed at Vertigo and called on her power. Vertigo stopped and swayed as she screamed about going blind. Madam Webb then leapt into the air and did a round house kick connecting her foot with Vertigo's chest sending her crashing into the far wall. Cassandra then landed on the ground, turned and walked towards Wanda and reached out her hand to help her to her feet.

"I really think I'm the wrong one to be leading this Coven," Wanda said as she got to her feet and looked at the old wise woman.

"No, you are the one to bring this Coven back together and lead it. A Harkness must always lead us, I've seen it," Cassandra said with a smile that made Wanda wonder how much the woman truly knew or just made up.

"What do we do?" Wanda asked as something passed mentally between her and Cassandra that answered her own questions.

"You all will die," Nera swore as she finally got to her feet and the Salem Seven regrouped next to her.

"Do it now, complete the rebirth of our Coven," Madam Webb said as Mistress X nodded and found that her new book was in her hand.

"Come to me my Coven," Mistress X said as she began to glow with white power.

"I will not allow it," Nera said as she invoked a spell that sent a flaming ball of mystical energy right at Mistress X.

Wanda gasped in horror as she was in mid spell and closed her eyes to await the impact. With great speed and calling on every ounce of her strength and powers Klara threw herself in the path of the blast. Clara screamed as she saw her grandma take the hit and hit the ground with a loud cracking noise. That still didn't stop Klara as she whined in dreaded pain and released her magic not even seconds after she had hit the floor. Nature answered her call as the floor erupted and dozens of large vines smashed through and wrapped themselves around Nera and her Salem Seven. She had just bought Wanda the time she needed to finish what needed to be done.

"We must hurry," Madam Webb said as the witches quickly gathered forming a circle around their enemy.

"Grandma, we need to get you in place," Clara said with tears as she saw her grandmother's body twisted in strange places.

"Honey, I can't," Klara said with great strain and pain in her voice as she coughed up blood.

"You have to," Clara began to say when her grandmother raised a hand to silence her.

"My time is done. Wanda is about to solidify the new coven for a new world and it's your turn to be a part of it. Go and take my place as the representative of our bloodline," Klara said as she placed her hand on her granddaughter's cheek.

"I could never take your place," Clara protested.

"Yes you can and you must. Now go," Klara said as she placed her other hand on Clara's forehead and invoked a spell that caused a strange energy to pass from one generation to the next.

"I will make you proud," Clara said as he felt stronger, more in tuned with nature and two bumps on her forehead from antlers that were starting to grow.

Once Clara ran and took her spot in the circle a strange white light shot between each of the thirteen witches creating a circle of white energy around Nera and the Salem Seven. Wanda led the chant and the others followed in unison making the light grow stronger. Each member of the Salem Seven tried their powers but had no effect upon the white barrier that encased them. Nera stood and roared in anger as she reached for her Book of Shadows and prepared to unleash everything she had upon Wanda and her witches. Nera screamed in surprise as the book sent a shock at her when she tried to touch it. The book flew towards Wanda and hovered above her right next to her new book she had created.

"With the final stages of our spell we will not only banish you but will mark the birth of a new Coven of Thirteen. With the pledge of my sisters the bloodlines will be known as the White Coven and the Book of Shadows will be no more as it merges and binds us all as our Book of Light. I pledge myself as Wanda Harkness, Mistress X the White Witch," Wanda shouted as her lie energy flowed into the two merging books above her.

Each witch took their turn in pledging themselves: Ming Kong, Time Witch – Amanda Szardos, Magik – Sorana Zafar, Elementa – Shanti Suresh, Topaz – Cassandra Aracna, Madam Webb – Liza Beth Harington, Shield, Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, Talisman – Folma, Mermana – Victoria Hastings, Darkhold – Latoya Worrik, Stormbringer – Analee Bergwood, Shifter – and finally, Clara Holdsworth, Natura. With the final pledge the two books became one and with a final incantation from Wanda the white beam shot out Nera and her Seven. Nera quickly put all her energy in one last spell and sent a blast at the white beam that was enough to alter it so when the beam hit them that it opened a portal instead of vaporizing them.

"I will be back and will kill you all. That is a promise!" Nera screamed as she and her Salem Seven vanished into the portal.

"She got away," Sorana swore.

"Don't worry, we have one the day and that is all that matter," Madam Webb said with a smile.

"Now, before I seal this Coven I suggest making a few alterations on this new coven if the bloodlines agree. I remove all curses so that if we bare children there is no set determination on gender or the number you have and whether the child is female or male, both have the opportunity to inherit the magic trait. I also suggest that we no longer restrict membership to women and that if we as a Coven vote, the male heir is allowed to hold a spot among the thirteen," Wanda said as all the witches looked at each other.

"This is a new age with different rules. I agree," Cassandra Aracna said as the others soon followed as the White Coven was born.

_**Epilogue**_

"So, another crisis averted," Mike said as he sat down in the garden next to Wanda.

"Yes, but now all of Agatha's past has been brought out and put to rest and something new and good has come out of it," Wanda said as she thought about the White Coven and the new status quo she has stepped into.

"Speaking of, what are you going to do about the Coven? Does this mean you are leaving Salem-X or disbanding the group?" Shaman asked what few had wondered and feared.

"No, Salem-X is needed more than ever and I will remain its leader. The Coven is also needed but as we've discussed, those will go their own way and will come together when one calls or we are needed," Mistress X responded.

"I can't say I wasn't a bit disappointed that Elizabeth wouldn't stay but she says that she and Topaz have to report back to Strange. Not sure what he's got them doing but she says as his chosen Mystic Avatars that they must keep in training," Shaman sighed.

"I can almost understand what Strange is trying to do and that's got me thinking. Instead of leaving those out there with the chance of becoming like Nera we can help them. Just maybe it's time to open the School for Witchcraft," Wanda said with a big smile.

_**

* * *

**_

Young Avengers

**Legacies – Part Two**

_**Salem School for Witchcraft – Headquarters of Salem-X**_

"What happened?" A.J. asked as Teddy helped him to his feet.

"You touched the remains of Vision and you went into convulsions while it appears the Vision started to rebuild himself," Billy said as they all looked over at the android Avenger.

A.J. watched in awe as in a matter of moments the Avenger known as Vision was completely rebuilt and looked as if he had never been destroyed. A.J. stared as he felt a strange connection to this robot as well as a sensation that he was missing data and something else from his own mind that may have transferred over when they had touched. Vision hovered there in front of them for a split second and then his eyes flared with power as the robot had clearly come online and to life. Vision looked at Billy, then Teddy and finally stopped and rested its glowing eyes on A.J. and landed upon the ground and took a step towards him.

"A.J.?" Vision's cold and robotic voice asked.

"How does he know you?" Billy asked as he looked from the Vision to the Young Avenger known as Iron Lad.

"A.J., where are we and who are these two?" Vision asked as he looked at all three of them.

"Okay, you are clearly not the Vision, who are you?" Iron Lad asked as he and his three friends switched into their costumes and prepared themselves for battle.

"Vision? Of course I'm not the Vision. Why would you…oh," Vision began to say and then stopped as he stared down at his hands and body and froze in place.

"I say we destroy the thing," Hulkling said as his body muscled out.

"No, we can't. How am I going to explain this to Wanda? I knew this was a bad idea," Wiccan said in panic.

"You have three seconds to identify yourself or you will leave me no choice to take action," Iron Lad said as the power cells in the palm of his hands began to glow with energy while the scanners in his eyes only identified the robot as the Avenger called Vision.

"A.J., stop, don't attack. It's me, Kid Vis. Somehow, I've ended up in this dinosaur of a body," the Vision's body said.

"Kid, is that really you? I thought you died when Ultron launched his attack on us and destroyed the Avenger's Citadel," Iron Lad said with joy in his voice and tears in his eyes.

"This is your friend from the future?" Wiccan asked remembering what A.J. had told them about where he came from when they had met him.

"Wait, I'm in the past? Yes, I'm in 2010 and you two are Wiccan and Hulkling," Vision, calling himself Kid Vis said as he accessed the data he had obtained in the transfer from Iron Lad.

"Yes, when the Citadel had been destroyed, I somehow was able to transport myself back in time and landed here," Iron Lad said as he continued to cautiously scan the robot calming to be his best friend.

"I remember, now. Before I was destroyed I had managed to download myself into Jarvis in an attempt to merge and work with him to hopefully recreate my body and transfer myself into it, but something went wrong and I blanked out until now," Kid Vis said as he tried to decipher and sort the data within him.

"Before I transported back in time something shocked me and I felt like something had passed between me and Jarvis and the Citadel. Your programming and memories somehow got downloaded into my mind. Then when I touched the Vision's body, your programming sensed the kinship of it and instantly downloads yourself into the robot's remains. OMG, it is you. I can't believe it!" Iron Lad screamed as he had inserted his finger into the Vision, did a confirmation scan and then pulled it out going into a huge hug.

"Unfortunately, I still feel the joy of seeing you but with this body I can't feel your touching hug," Kid Vis said sadly in a monotone voice.

"We will, wait, what's that noise?" Iron Lad asked as he stepped back from his head and heard a strange humming coming from the Vision's body.

"A.J., this body doesn't contain the proper power source to sustain me. Soon, I will be depleted of power and shut down, maybe permanently. I will force myself into sleep mode but that will only buy a little more time. You have to do something quick," Kid Vis said as he suddenly dropped to the ground, still and faintly running as he entered sleep mode.

"Hurry, Billy. You got to get me back to base so I can build him a power source," Iron Lad said with panic.

"We can't just leave. Wanda will soon notice Vision is gone," Wiccan said feeling torn.

"Can't you do something so that Vision is in both places?" Hulkling asked of his magical partner.

"Wait, I can," Iron Lad said as he quickly went to work on Vision's body.

After a few minutes Iron Lad, with the help of Wiccan had removed some of the material from the Vision's body creating a smaller form of the Vision that looked their size and height and a recreated pile that looked like what they had taken from Wanda's room. Wiccan, under the pressure and panic of Iron Lad, finally cast a spell that sent the remains version of Vision back to Wanda's room while teleporting all three Young Avengers and the Vision body in sleep mode back to their headquarters.

_**Bishop Manor –Secret Headquarters of the Young Avengers**_

Patriot sat at the table as he looked across at the three girls sitting across from him. After he and Archtress had talked about her recently found adoptive sister and the chance that her mother, Mockingbird might be alive and with the recently gathered Secret Avengers they had decided to call a meeting with the others. Iron Lad, Wiccan and Hulkling were still in Massachusetts and were unreachable at the moment so only Talon, Stature and Speed had gathered with them in their meeting room. Archtress began by telling them what they had seen and that there was a chance that her birth mother might still be alive. This struck a cord with the other two girls.

They revealed that they had seen the footage as well and had been talking about their fathers. Stature was thinking about her dad and how she felt that he might still be out there alive somewhere and that maybe she, with Iron Lad and their help, could find something the Avengers had missed and find him. On the other hand, she also disclosed her fears that if she did conduct a further investigation that she might find what others already knew and face grieving for her father all over again. She was torn but really felt she should do it to rest her mind either way. They all seemed to agree with her.

Talon had also told them that she felt that it might be time to search out her father. She now knew where to find him and after seeing him on television with the other Avengers that it was a sign to go introduce herself. The only thing is she didn't know how or if she could just walk up to him and inform him of a daughter that was kept hidden from him. Would he accept her or would he reject her? That unknown terrified her and she hated feeling that way. Speed added that she should do it before it's too late. He'd give anything to have had the chance to know his real parents. Unfortunately for him, he had no way of fining his real parents now. He sighed as the girls exchanged odd looks between them.

Patriot had really pondered all of their sudden desires to seek out their parents or get to know those they shared a legacy with. Luckily for Eli, he had gotten to know his. His grandfather had been one of the first Super Soldiers granted powers and his father had been part of it in some form as well. Despite them both being dead now, he had gotten to know more about his father and not only had he had a great relationship with his grandfather, but his granddad had also given his blood to save his life which ended up transforming him into the Patriot. Now he carried on two legacies, his grandfathers and Captain America's as well. It was a great and proud feeling. Before he continued on with his thoughts the alarm had went off indicating people had transported in to the manor and Speed had raced off to check it out leaving him alone with the three girls.

"It's Iron Lad and the others. They are in his lab and closed the doors on me," Speed said as he raced back into the room a few seconds after he had left.

"Wonder what that's about?" Talon asked as he looked from Patriot to Archtress.

"Well, let's find out," Archtress said as she turned on the monitor and typed in some commands.

After a few seconds they were looking into Iron Lad's work lab. There was something on the table and Iron Lad was going to town as Wiccan and Hulkling watched with intensity. A few seconds later Iron Lad looked up, tapped a few things on a pad and the monitor that they were watching went fuzzy.

"So much for that," Speed laughed.

"What his he up to?" Patriot asked to no one in particular.

"Well, he better not be hiding anything from us. There should be no secrets in this mansion," Archtress said and then paused as her girlfriends gave her a look that said the same thing back to her.

"I agree," Patriot said as he began to get up.

"Maybe it's time we all chatted about some things before we do anything else," Archtress said as she thought about what her father had told her before he had died.

"I agree, but first let me introduce you to my best friend. Everyone, meet Kid Vis," Iron Lad said as a teenager version of the Vision came walking in with an all green body except for yellow hands, cape and upper shoulders and chest that came into a V shape that touched a glowing red diamond in the center of his chest that matched the color of his face that donned a small green diamond in the center of his forehead.

"Hi guys," Kid Vis said with a boy's voice that sounded as human as his face looked.

**Next: Issue #42 – School Dayz - Part One & Young Avengers: Legacies – Part Three**


	44. School Dayz Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #42 – School Dayz - Part One**

_**Trailerpark – Small suburb in Salem**_

"Nice neighborhood," Salem said as he looked around as Portal snickered.

"Do not judge one based on their surroundings or appearances," Shaman said with a stern look at the young boy.

"Yes, don't make me regret bringing you two along," Mistress X said as she glanced at Salem and then Portal.

"You didn't have to bring them," Shaman said to the witch all dressed in white.

"I know, but I thought it might not only be wise to have a couple young students that could relate to her but their abilities might come in handy," Mistress X replied back.

"True, but it seems so weird. I know we talked about opening the school up but I didn't think it would happen so soon and so fast," Shaman said.

"After what happened with the formation of the Coven and the fight with Nera it was clear that it is not only our job to protect this world from the supernatural but also train those like us to use their abilities for good and not evil," Mistress X said as her thoughts drifted back into the not so distant past.

_**Salem School for Witchcraft**_

_**Wanda's Sanctum – A few days ago **_

"Looks like we got everything setup and ready," Python said as she and Bryce walked towards Wanda and her group.

"That is so good to hear," Klara said as she shifted uncomfortably in her magically enhanced hovering wheelchair.

"I want you to know I am so grateful that you've agreed to stay here and help run and teach the new students," Wanda said as she smiled at the old witch who was not only a great friend of Agatha's but was quickly becoming like a grandmother to her.

"I still don't understand why you won't let us try and heal your paralysis," Shaman said looking at the woman.

"There is no magic to heal this body. That blast from Nera was a death curse. That I am still alive is a miracle in itself. My time for battles is over," Klara said.

"And teaching is her future. She is right were she is meant to be now," Cassandra Aracna said as she shifted in her hover chair that Wanda knew full well was all for show.

"I wish there was something I could do to convince you to stay and help teach as well," Wanda said with a smile.

"No, my dear, you will be just fine. I am and will be needed elsewhere. Plus I have my granddaughter to care for. Don't worry, when you need me, like the rest of the Coven, we will come," Cassandra said as she soon said her goodbyes and left.

Wanda sighed as she saw the one called Madam Webb leave. After they had defeated Nera and her Salem Seven and had formed the Coven of Light, she was sure the mansion would get a bit fuller. For some reason she just assumed all the witches would stay, but she was wrong. Some would stay but not all of her Coven would be under her roof and guidance. First of all, Klara was no longer an active member of the Coven of Light but had agreed to stay at the School. With Wanda in having her hands full with Salem-X, she needed someone with great experience to help run and teach the school aspect of things. She was immediately moved onto her Staff with Shaman, Python, Bryce and Cloak who had agreed to stay and help since at the moment his cloak and powers seemed to be gone.

Besides Madam Webb, a few others had left not too long after the battle. Topaz and Talisman both had to return to what ever training they were doing for Dr. Strange as his Mystic Avatars. Michael had badly wanted his daughter to stay but all she would say was that something bad was brewing and they were needed elsewhere for now. Amanda had left as well. As sole ruler and connected to Limbo she had been gone long enough and had to return to check on things, but before she did she had a surprisingly old friend to check in on first. Wanda understood and had seen a brief news notice that X-Calibur had somehow returned from the dead and were back to active duty. ****See Current issues of X-Calibur****

As much as Wanda was mad at Sorana for her deceit and trickery, she also had to see it as her trying to keep a protective eye on her. It wouldn't have been so bad if Wanda hadn't fallen for her when she had been posing as Zafar. Sorana still claimed to have the same feelings for her, but Wanda just didn't have those same feelings for Sorana as she thought she had for Zafar. It had taken a lot for Wanda to try and move past this and think from a Team and Coven stand point and allowed to keep Sorana on as a member of Salem-X, on a probationary status. If she pulled any more stunts or lies she would be out and only used upon Coven issues.

Shield and Natura had both been allowed to stay at the School but as students. Both had proven themselves as Coven members during the battle but they were both young and had lots to learn. Wanda had even toyed with the idea of taking the current members of Salem-X that were underage and put them strictly with the students to continue learning and training was well as maybe helping a little with the teaching. Then she thought about how the ten had mystically come together and like Sorana, she would leave it as is for now.

Out of the Coven that only left Folma, Victoria Hastings, Analee Bergwood and Latoya Worrik. Victoria and Analee both left to seek out their family. Wanda knew Victoria had a lot to talk about with Jinx but Wanda truly wasn't sad to Analee go. Simply for the fact that the family she was going to see wasn't on her top fan list. Analee used to be the demon named Gora on the Demon Squad. Not only were they one of their top Rouges Gallery member, but their leader was also Analee's son and Wanda's worst enemy. Just the thought of Lord Sirus made her skin crawl she hated the man so much. It was best for all if she was gone and didn't give that creep another excuse to appear here.

Then there was Folma, who insisted on staying. During the events leading up to the battle and rebirth of the Coven, Folma had pledged herself to Klara as her life protector. Until Klara died, Folma would never leave her side. Since Klara had accepted a position at the school, Wanda had to find something for the Atlantian witch. She and Shaman had come up with the idea for her to team with Salem and lead the courses on physical defense. No matter how strong you are in your craft, it is always wise to be able to best and surprise your opponent incase your magic fails you. Wanda felt good about it and only wished she could convince the last Coven member to stay.

Latoya may have accepted her gift and joined the Coven, but she was still scared and unsure of all this. She really needed to study and train but she refused to. She insisted that she had a company to run and could not stay here. Wanda couldn't force her to stay and let her leave. She may think she was able to handle all this on her own and go on living a normal life, but Wanda and Cassandra would be keeping an eye on her incase Latoya ever ran into trouble and needed their help. Until then, Wanda had a team and a school to run and watch over.

"School and staff are ready, now we just need more students," Bryce said with a smile.

"I have the Hex System setup to alert us of any supernatural activity or detection of any young ones or mystic newbies that might make good candidates for our school," Shaman said.

"So what do we do if we run into someone that refuses to come to the school and train?" Python asked.

"We can't force anyone to come here. All we can do is keep an eye on them and if they get out of control or show evil intent then we have no choice but to intervene at that time and with force if need be," Wanda said as she saw something motioning at her.

"Hey, I have to check on something, I'll be right back," Wanda said as she hurried off and finally approached the thing that had caught her eye.

"Greetings, Wanda," Dr. Strange's astral form said.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to make an appearance," Wanda said with a glare.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to shut you down. Actually, I am all for what you're doing. I can only watch and do so much and this allows me to turn this over to you and trust the next generation till I'm ready or in need of them," Dr. Strange said.

"Listen here, Strange, I do not work for you nor am I running a magic mill for you to come harvest people when ever you feel the need. These are my students and you will have no say over them or this school, ever," Wanda said as her anger began to build.

"Yes, yes, Wanda," Strange said with a coy smile. "I didn't come here to debate or argue. I actually came here to give you a list of students I originally was going to recruit but now I think you should pursue and do better training here," Strange said as his astral form wavered and a solid list appeared in Wanda's hand.

"Why is this labeled Spellbinders and what are these symbols next to their names?" Wanda asked.

"There are all kinds of Covens and magic users in the world. There are certain groups that study and learn a specific magical talent or skill using symbols and objects to force and capture this power and connection to magic. For these groups, on very rare occasions and once in many generations a child is born with a pure connection to magic and can naturally call on the symbols to flow into them and give them a trait of immense power.

"These children are called Spellbinders and the first generation in a long time is finally coming of age. As Sorcerer Supreme we have been passing down, watching and tracking all of these Covens and their offspring, stepping in when needed. This is the first time that there as been a time when each trait symbol has produced a Spellbinder all at the same time. Almost all of these kids aren't part of a Coven anymore and they or their parents have no idea what they are. The symbols next to each name indicate what Coven or trait they descend from and their ability," Dr. Strange explained.

"Wait, this name is crossed off, oh it's Liza Beth?" Wanda questioned as she looked up at Dr. Strange.

"Yes, she is a Spellbinder. That symbol indicates she is what's called a Shield. With that list and now Klara on your staff you will have a better knowledge of what you're working with and know how their abilities work and how to properly train them," Dr. Strange replied.

"Now it makes sense the way she was using her powers like she was. Now," Wanda began to say and look up form the list when she saw Strange was gone.

"What you got there?" Shaman asked as he walked up.

"Our first group of students to recruit," Wanda said with a shrug.

_**Trailerpark – The Present**_

"Thankfully Klara new what the kids on the list are and can help with training them," Shaman said.

"Yeah, but we still have to convince them to join," Wanda said as they all magically switched to their civilian attire and approached the trailer.

"So, who we picking up here?" Sam Le asked.

"Her name is Sally Sherman. Her Spellbinder symbol classifies her as a Salamander," Wanda answered.

"A what?" Laura Dean asked trying not to chuckle while glancing at Sam.

"She can channel or redirect the temperature around her so that her body adapts to the heat or cold around her so it doesn't affect or hurt her. According to Klara, she can use it in offensive ways as well," Mike said as he knocked on the door.

"Something's not right inside," Sam suddenly said as he got a strange sensation.

"Nepo!" Wanda commanded as the door blew inwards.

"Oh my!" Laura screamed as she entered in after Wanda and Mike and had looked to her left to see two bodies lying on the floor, skin slightly blue with symbols all over their body made with cheese wiz.

"Their dead, Wanda," Mike said after kneeling down and checking the man and woman's pulses.

"I told them to leave me alone. I told them to leave me alone," a voice said to their right as they turned to see a very overweight girl with long black hair and bad acne crouched on the floor rocking back and forth crying while holding on to a can-o-cheese for dear life.

_**

* * *

**_

Young Avengers

**Legacies – Part Three**

_**Bishop Manor –Secret Headquarters of the Young Avengers**_

"So, technically you are your great grandfather?" Hulkling asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Honey, try not to think about it okay?" Talon remarked with a laugh.

"We're glad to have you on the team," Wiccan said as he shook the android's hand.

"Yes, and it's a good thing to be reunited with a familiar friend," Iron Lad said with true happiness at having a piece of his old life here with him.

"Not that I'm not glad for the both of you but there was some things that I need to talk about," Archtress said feeling a bit nervous.

"What's up?" Patriot asked.

"Well, my father left me a message and on it there was some additional information that I know I should have shared right away but I'm doing it now," Archtress said.

"What was on it?" Iron Lad asked already knowing.

"Is it something bad? More secrets about you and your family?" Wiccan asked.

"Well, there was information confirming Susan's adoption and mine with Mockingbird being my true mother, but the rest was about you guys, mainly the three of you," Archtress said looking at Wiccan, Speed and Hulkling.

"What about me?" Speed asked suddenly gaining interest in the conversation at hand.

"It seems my father did some checking on the group I was running with and he found some information. He confirmed that your DNA consists of both Kree and Skrull," Archtress said as she looked at Hulkling.

"That pretty much confirms what the Pride claimed. Question is, how do I confront my mother about who my real father is and just what my mother is hiding about herself?" Hulkling mumbled as he looked over to Wiccan with real concern and fear.

"What did he say about us?" Wiccan asked as he glanced over at Speed.

"He confirmed that both of you are not only adopted but came from the same orphanage. He even insinuated that you both are actually twins, brothers separated and adopted out separately," Kate said as she revealed what little she knew.

"That can't be true can it?" Wiccan asked not wanting to admit that his parents weren't his real parents even though in his gut these words rang true.

"It would explain why you two look so much alike," Stature said.

"I can sense the connection now that it's out," Speed added.

"Then the next question, who's our real parents?" Wiccan asked as he suddenly had a strange intuitive feeling of who his mom might be.

"Actually, with my knowledge from the future and having granted the data from both Vision and the Avenger's database I might be able to provide some answers that were previously hidden from even A.J.," Kid Vis said as he passed a glance to his best friend that let him know he was off the hook for keeping information from his teammates.

"That's if you want to know. With our future no longer relevant, the information can be given," Iron Lad said as Kid Vis accessed the databases.

"Yes, I think I would like to know what ever you can find out," Hulkling said as Speed and finally Wiccan nervously agreed.

"I'm surprised you didn't know all this, A.J.," Patriot said.

"The future I come from is so far that a lot of the history of your time was either lost or not very clear or detailed. Plus, I didn't always study history. I focused more on myself and the future," Iron Lad slightly lied.

"It seems with my actual computer brain merging with Vision's data and the now full access to the Avenger's database that Vision had access to here I was able to retrieve more information," Kid Vis said as he easily changed the focus to where it needed to be.

"Then let's hear it," Hulkling said.

"Yes, tell us everything you can. No more secrets on this team, agreed?" Archtress asked as one by one each Young Avenger agreed.

"From the tests run, it is true Hulkling. You are both Kree and Skrull. From what I can gather your mother was Skrull and according to the Avenger's database, there is a ninety-five percent chance that your father is not only Kree but a match to the late Avenger and legendary hero known as Captain Mar-Vell," Kid Vis said as they all looked over at the Hulkling.

"I always knew that the Hulk was just a wild dream but for it to be Captain Marvel? Wow," Hulkling said scratching his head.

"So, if the Hulk isn't your father then why do you look like him?" Talon asked.

"My guess it's a subconscious change. With your ideal and obsession of the Hulk just triggered your Skrull shape shifting to that of the Hulk," Stature explained.

"And your solid human features, super strength and resistance to injury are all traits of the Kree," Kid Vis added.

"Looks like it's time for a long overdue talk with my mom," Hulkling said.

"Okay, what about me?" Speed asked diverting the attention back to him.

"From the database it is well known that, due to her powers, the Scarlet Witch and the Vision had born two twin boys that they had named Thomas and William. Unfortunately, both had been revealed to be magical manifestations that were destroyed and absorbed back into the demon they had been shards of.

"Now, Vision and Iron-Man had notes in their database indicating that they suspected, due to information from Agatha Harkness, that the boy's souls had actually been real and reincarnated into actual babies, but this had never been followed up on or proven. If you take that, plus the tests I ran confirming that you two are genetically related to each other with what Kate's dad said there could be a chance those two babies left at the orphanage were the both of you," Kid Vis said.

"This has to be a coincidence. I mean a part of me feels a connection to Wanda, but could she really be our mom?" Wiccan asked as he looked over at his brother.

"I honestly have no other information or proof that says the two of you are her children. Your DNA does not completely match hers, but it wouldn't if your souls and abilities were magically placed into new bodies and altering them. But both of your powers do match that of her and her brother's powers," Kid Vis said.

"And, from what little knowledge we have of the past there was lost tales of a time in the late twenty-first century of two twin brother's descended from Avengers, one of magic and one of speed that brought about a huge war when one brother became obsessed with power and the other had to bring him down. There isn't much more about it than the war ended with the death of one brother and the heroes drawing back together in peace," Iron Lad added.

"Well, that could be you two and if history proves itself, Quicksilver has always tended to be like his father Magneto and fallow a dark path from time to time," Stature said.

"That's right. If this is true that makes Magneto our grandfather," Speed said with a smirk and then shifting gears, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to become evil."

"I just have one big question," Wiccan began to say.

"Yeah, do you call Kid Vis daddy or like a great nephew?" patriot added with an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Uh, how about we leave it at just teammates?" Kid Vis said with Speed's agreement.

"Yeah," Wiccan laughed as he truly thought about how or if he should reveal this and talk about it with Wanda.

"There's also one other thing I was just able to unlock a secure file with the added help of Vis here," Iron Lad said as he sat looking at the computer in front of him.

"What's that?" Talon asked.

"It seams that Tony Stark not only had plans with Captain America to expand the Avengers at one time and even create an Avenger's Academy to train the next generation of heroes as well as a database strictly created by Vision and Iron-Man called Next Avengers," Kid Vis said taking over and pulling up the file on the holo screen.

"Next Avengers, what's that?" Patriot asked as he watched the information start to upload.

"It seams Tony Stark was watching and tracking anyone one connected to the Avengers or their legacy, including children and a plan to one day bring them together to control and train as his own next generation of Avengers," Iron Lad said as they all gasped at the bio pictures which included many of those in the room, including Kate Bishop.

**Next: Issue #43 – School Dayz - Part Two & Young Avengers: Legacies – Part Four**


	45. School Dayz Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #43 – School Dayz - Part Two**

_**Trailerpark – Small suburb in Salem**_

"You think this is wise?" Mike asked Wanda as he watched the police moving around everywhere as the city morgue carried the bodies away.

"She killed them out of self defense. They beat and abused her in ways you can't even imagine. Telling the cops that would only complicate things. It's easier to tell them that we arrived on a call only in time to see something unknown vanish but not before it had gotten her parents," Wanda said as she looked over at Sam and Laura talking to and comforting the girl.

"How in the world did you convince them to let you take her?" Mike asked.

"A little magic and old Avengers status persuaded them. For the most part, she is almost eighteen and has no other family so it is easier for me to take her in than to make her a ward of the state and they take on the expense," Wanda said as they walked over to the kids.

"How are you doing, Sally?" Wanda asked as she knelt down.

"I didn't mean to do it. I've never done anything like that before. I just thought it was my imagination and usually did it to myself to stay warm, cool or to numb my body against the oncoming," Sally began to ramble and then stopped with the oncoming tears.

"Don't worry, you will be safe with us. Not only will you be around kids like yourself, but we will help teach you how to use and control your gifts," Mike said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, but I don't have any money," Sally began to say.

"You don't need money at our school. As long as you study hard and help us help you that will be payment enough," Wanda said as she reached out her hand and took the girl's in hers.

_**West Salem Hospital**_

"Do you ever think we have a responsibility to heal everyone?" Ty Bowen asked as he and this world's version of his mother walked down the children's ward.

"I think about it every day but as much as we would like to we simply can't. Could you imagine what would happen if no one ever died because we healed everyone you had ever gotten sick or injured? There's a cosmic balance that we must adhere to or bad thing would happen," Tandy said as she saw all the sick kids.

"Yeah, it sucks our powers can heal a broken leg or bring someone on the verge of death from a bullet wound back to life but we can't touch a child and make a disease go away," Ty said as he knew the difference between unnatural and natural inflictions.

"The boy we're looking for should be right down here," Tandy said as she watched the room numbers going up.

"So what makes you think we can or have the ability to heal him. The nurses say he is dying from some unknown ailment?" Ty asked.

"Because, Klara and Wanda both say this is all a result of his own gifts," Tandy answered.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"Well, he is what is called a Life Lender. They have the ability to give life to inanimate objects and control them. The flaw is that to do so they give up their own life energy and that is why he is sick. Without realizing what his power is and how to control it he keeps giving it away and not reclaiming it," Tandy explained.

"And that is where we and our school come in," Ty smiled as they came to a complete stop.

"Here we go, David Knox's room," Tandy said as she opened the door.

Lying on the bed was a boy around fourteen with blond hair, pale skin and very thin. He was hooked up to many machines including one to help him breath. Sitting next to him was a woman who by her looks Tandy guessed was the boy's mother. According to Wanda and the boy's bio, his mother had gotten knocked up in a bar and had raised him as a single mother scraping by to make ends meet and provide for her son. The boy didn't have any friends and wasn't popular due to his obsession with fantasy and science fiction and preferred to be alone in his room playing with his toys. With a gift like his, what boy wouldn't? Sarah Knox looked up with surprise when she saw the woman with long blond hair and man bald man whose face was two different colors but thanks to magic it looked more like a birth mark.

"Oh, can I help you?" Sarah Knox asked getting up nervously.

"Hi, Sarah, I'm Tandy Bowen and this is Ty," Tandy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said as she stared at the man.

"Birth defect gave me to skin tones on each side of my body," Ty added as the woman quickly looked away.

"Sorry, didn't mean," Sarah began to say when Ty held up a hand stopping her and gave her a smile that let her know no harm done.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Sarah asked looking back to the pretty woman.

"Actually, we are here to help you. I believe I can help your son," Tandy said as she took a seat next to David's body.

"How? They've done everything and they can't figure out what is wrong with him or what is making him sick," Sarah asked with nervous hope.

"Your boy isn't sick. He's just given too much of his life force away," Ty said as the woman's face went from sadness to shock and fear.

"Sarah, it's okay. We know about your boy's talents and can help in more ways than you can think. We mean you or him any harm," Tandy said as she took one hand while Ty moved over and took his other hand and all three began to glow.

"What, you're mutants like him? I, if anyone found out," Sarah said in fear as she watched with amazement at the three glowing figures.

"Mom?" David asked very weakly after Tandy removed the breathing machine allowing the boy to speak and breathe on his own.

"David, I," Sarah began to say as she ran over and hugged her boy.

"Your son is not a mutant. I know you may not want to believe this but his gifts are magic in nature. If you allow us, we can take him to a special school here in Salem where we can help him and teach him how to use his gifts," Tandy said as Ty moved to watch the door while she, David and his mother had a serious talk.

_**Salem High**_

"Why are we being sent here where there are four of them attending this school? A little much for just the two of us," Lucy asked as she looked back at Elementa.

"We are only going after the cheerleader. It would have been easier if she had stayed in her room instead of teleporting out. How do we even know she is here? I so got to prove myself to Wanda," Sorana said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Calm down, we all have to get used to your cover up, but I know why you did it. You had honorable intentions. Now, if I know teenagers, when a parent yells at you that you can't go to the game, well if you can teleport where would you sneak out to?" Lucy asked with a smile as she pointed at a flash of light and then their assignment appeared out of thin air.

"Seems odd that she is appearing now when it took us ten minutes to drive here," Sorana commented.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know how to use them very well and has to take her time and do it in leaps," Lucy said as they got out of the car and followed the African American girl in a cheerleading outfit.

"Where did she go?" Sorana asked as they rounded the corner of the building to find no one there.

"Right behind you," the cheerleader said as they turned to see her now behind her.

"It's a trap," Lucy said as she eyed the girl.

"See, I told you Mason that a couple of women would be stalking you," a boy with dark hair and glasses said stepping out of the shadows with two others surrounding the two members of Salem-X.

"So much for only meeting with one at a time," Lucy said as she recognized all four students from Salem High that were on Wanda's list.

The cheerleader was Mason Kaleema and was a Traveler. The boy with the glasses was Francis Foley, a Far-Seer and the reason why they knew they would be coming. The Goth looking girl with dark hair and a nose ring was Renata Lowell and she was called a Changer while the girl with the short blond hair, unstylish clothes and very badly done makeup was Loretta Mink and she was a Scourge and potentially very dangerous. Scourges had the ability to do destructive curses. Lucy, knowing all four bios, wondered how these very different classed kids were all friends and here surrounding them together.

"Why are you stalking me?" Mason asked.

"We are not stalking you. We came here to help you," Lucy said as she moved closer to the girl.

"Don't move any closer or you're toast," Renata said causing Lucy to pause.

"Don't forget, they have powers too. I saw them in my vision approaching you and started using magic of some kind before the vision vanished," Francis warned the group.

"Yes, we do but we aren't here to hurt you. You've misread your vision," Sorana said as she realized that Francis must have received a vague vision of tonight.

"Whatever, it was his visions that showed him what each of us here could do. And don't think we don't know how to use our powers. We secretly get together and practice and no one knows because we never interact at school," Mason said.

"Mason, that's enough. You're talking too much," Renata said.

"Yes, we know all about your gifts as well. We are from a school that helps and teaches students to use their magical gifts," Lucy said as she was well intoned with the reptiles in the area.

"See, I knew we weren't mutants," Loretta said finally breaking her silence.

"Francis, what can you see about their school?" Mason asked.

"I, you know I can't just pull visions. They just happen to come and I only get basic glances before they vanish," Francis whispered over to Mason.

"See, we can teach you how to use your gifts," Sorana said as she moved closer to them.

"Like we're going to up and move away. Loretta, show them we mean business," Renata said as Sorana stopped suddenly and faced the awkward and quiet girl.

"I, maybe they are telling the truth," Loretta said.

"Just do it," Mason shouted.

"But, I don't really know how to control it," Loretta whispered.

"Loretta, you don't have to do this. We can help you," Lucy pleaded.

"Do it!" The group shouted at Loretta causing her to scream and suddenly make an energy symbol to go flying right at the two women and causing a huge explosion.

_**

* * *

**_

Young Avengers

**Legacies – Part Four**

_**Bishop Manor –Secret Headquarters of the Young Avengers**_

"So Iron-Man and Vision knew I was Mockingbird's daughter and never said anything to anyone?" Kate asked as she saw her picture among the others.

"Yes, but it seems he had made a promise to your mother," Kid Vis answered.

"Does it say who my dad is?" Kate asked as she jumped up trying to control her anger.

"Yes, but you have to be ready for this," Iron-Lad said as he punched a button.

Kate read the bio file on her stating her mother was Mockingbird and her father was Lincoln Slade. Kate got nervous when she clicked the link and it took her to the bio for Lincoln Slade. She gasped in horror as her father was not only dead but he had died hundreds of years ago. He had been known as the Phantom Rider and while driven mad had raped a time traveling Mockingbird. It ended with him falling from a cliff to his death. Kate couldn't believe it as she went to the cliff notes that Iron-Man had entered.

It stated that Mockingbird had come to him, embarrassed that she was pregnant by the man who had raped her. She didn't believe in abortions but was not ready to be a mother and was afraid this would ruin her rocky relationship with Hawkeye. Kate read on how Iron-Man had helped her cover the pregnancy up and then made contact with an old friend of hers that ended up taking in the baby and raising her. It had ended with him placing her under minor watch since no signs or scans indicated she was born with any kind of powers.

"Girl, I'm so sorry," Talon said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know he made a promise, but still," Kate sighed.

"Well, if what the video we saw with that recent Avengers gathering, it seems your mother just might be alive," patriot said.

"Yeah, but what if it isn't her or what if she still don't want me?" Kate asked with confused emotions.

"Then we all find out together, when you're ready and we get through it all together," Stature said as Patriot took her hand and squeezed it.

"Looks like we all have parents that we have to figure out if and when we confront them," Wiccan said as her nervously wondered how you go up to the leader of your team and say you are her long ago thought dead son.

"Or maybe its best to leave things alone," Hulkling said as he wondered if what he knew was enough for now and better off not upsetting his mom, or the woman posing as his mom.

"Where do we go from here?" Speed asked the obvious question.

"Well, we're still a team and sticking together to battle evil right?" Patriot asked standing up.

"Yes!" Everyone agreed in unison.

"Then that is what we do. When each of us is ready then we deal with our parentage how ever you want to deal with it then we do that the best we can," Stature said.

"What about these others on the list?" Talon asked.

"Well, we are the Young Avengers, maybe we should contact them and ask them to join?" Hulkling suggested.

"I don't know about that," Archtress said almost thinking she was comfortable with what they all had now.

"Maybe we could review each file and take it case by case basis?" Iron-Lad asked.

"I think that is wise. I mean, if they don't even have powers or maybe like some of us don't know who their parents are it might be better to leave them alone," Wiccan added.

"Well, let's go down the list and see who is all on it first," Stature said as they all turned to Kid Vis.

"Am I on the list?" Susan Bishop asked as she came walking into the room.

"I'm afraid not," Kid Vis said.

"Oh, I thought maybe I as special too," Susan said as she looked at her sister.

"Hey, big sis, you are special," Kate said as she walked over to her sister.

"You don't have to call me that. I know we aren't really related," Susan said with tears in her eyes.

"Susan, don't speak that way. No matter who our real parents are, we are and always will be sisters," Kate said as she hugged her sister.

"Well guys, whether we wanted it or not, we are the Avenger's legacies and it is our job to ensure it lives on," Patriot said as they all sat down and went over the list and database.

**Next: Issue #44 – School Dayz - Part Three & Young Avengers: Bastards of Evil – Part One**


	46. School Dayz Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #44 – School Dayz - Part Three**

_**Salem High**_

"Oh, no. I told you guys I can't control it," Loretta cried as she saw the high school burning violently from the explosion she had caused.

"We need to get the people out of there," Lucy said as sent her snakes in to find those that might be trapped or in need of help.

"We need to get out of here," Mason said as she knew she should never have snuck out of the house.

"No, you guys can help with your gifts," Sorana said as she began to call on her magical gifts.

"Wow," was all Francis could say as he watched Sorana go into action.

Sorana invoked a few incantations and her magical control over the elements let loose. Suddenly very strong winds came out of nowhere as a funnel of air swarmed around the school creating a vacuum. After a few minutes the fire had gone out and Sorana released her control over the air. She turned back to the others as she heard the sirens in the background of the approaching rescue units.

"As far as I can tell there are no casualties but there are people trapped in there that need our help," Lucy said as she took in the information from her snakes.

"Where are you all going? You caused this, now is your chance to help fix it," Sorana said as she saw the four high school kids go form tough to scared children.

"We can't. If anyone saw," Renata began to saw as she looked at the others.

"Renata, I can guide you to use your magic to change all of your appearances. Then no one will recognize you. They will think you are with us," Sorana said as she nodded to Lucy.

Both Lucy and Sorana hit their belt buckles and invoked the magic. Lucy was now in her crimson colored outfit of Python while Sorana was instantly in her crimson colored outfit of Elementa. All four kids stared in awe at the two woman now clad in super hero costumes. Loretta wiped her eyes and then took a step forward. With a shy little smile she turned back to her schoolmates.

"Guys, I knew they weren't bad. I recognize the color pattern and design of their costumes. They're part of that super hero team that resides here in Salem. They are part of the Salem-X," Loretta said as she looked back at the Salem-X members.

"So my vision, you weren't attacking Mason, you're here to recruit her?" Foley asked.

"Yes, but not as a member of Salem-X. Apart from the team we have opened a school of witchcraft to teach others how to use their magic for good. We are here to invite all four of you to the school," Python explained.

"This is cool," Renata said as she liked the idea of being in a school of witches.

"I don't think my parents will let me attend," Mason said not knowing if this was the best idea.

"We can discuss this more later, there are those that need our help," Sorana said as she convinced the four students to at least help.

With Sorana's help she had helped Renata invoke and create a symbol on each of them causing a physical transformation. Their cloths too a crimson red and black color to them while their faces were changed to look like blank, featureless masks. It wasn't anything spectacular but on quick multiple casting it would do the trick. Renata shrugged as she looked at everyone. "Better than nothing."

"At the school, you will learn to do more. Francis, I want you to concentrate and trace symbols at the school. Focus on those in the most danger. When the vision comes of a bad outcome, concentrate on the location details so we can find them and get them out in time," Sorana instructed.

"Mason, I will need your help in teleporting people out," Python said.

"I've never teleported anything more than myself," Mason said nervously.

"No better time then now to practice. We will do you and one other, one at a time," Python said.

"What about me? What can I do?" Loretta asked nervously.

"We will guide you to do very small symbols and cause very small destructive blasts if we need to break through things," Sorana smiled as they lead the four children on their first hero mission to fix what they had caused.

After about twenty minutes the fire was completely out and all students and adults were rescued from the disaster area that was the high school. Luckily there were no major injuries or fatalities. Once the area was secured Elementa and Python lead the four high school students off to the side. Renata's spell had finally worn off and they all looked like their normal selves. Python and Elementa had reverted back to their civilian attire as to not attract any attention. Lucy looked at the four kids and then over to the ruin school and knew, now more than ever, that it was important for kids with magical abilities to be taught and trained. They just had to find a way to get them enrolled in the school.

"As far as your parents will know, our school is a private school for kids. They will never know that it is a school of witchcraft,' Sorana explained to the girls.

"After sneaking out tonight, whether I want to or not, I may have no choice but to attend your school," Mason commented.

"My parents will jump at a chance for me to attend a school that might give me some discipline and make me a lady," Renata laughed.

"What if they say no?" Loretta asked shyly.

"Or if we don't want to join?" Foley asked.

"As you saw from what happened tonight, you all would benefit from the school. Going untrained could next time mean someone's death," Sorana said.

"And you will like Mistress X. Not only will she make you want to join the school but she can be pretty persuasive with your parents as well," Lucy said wanting the kids to join them.

"Would we have to live there?" Mason asked.

"Yes, it would be like a boarding school with rules," Sorana said.

"Don't worry, Mistress X will be in contact with your parents and arrange a tour of the school and we will go from there, okay?" Lucy asked as they all nodded and then went their separate ways.

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

"So, are we really ready for this?" Mike asked as he and Wanda looked down on the courtyard where the students they had gathered were awaiting new student orientation.

They were all mainly high school age. Wanda had decided it would be easier to keep the school at the age level. Anyone younger, unless in extreme circumstances, didn't need the school. They, like anyone older would be taken as a case by case situation. High school was when most powers started to come into bloom and the best to start training in the craft. It also made it easy that Bryce and Lucy were both qualified to teach regular school curriculum. A few were worried about their secret being blown, but Wanda and Klara had made spell preparations to take care of any of that. Now it was time to go and address the students.

"Doesn't really seem like that many," Mike said.

"Yeah, you say that now but think about that later when we are trying to control and teach them all," Wanda said as she sighed nervously and lead Mike towards the outside.

Just as they reached the main floor a loud banging started to come from the front door. Wanda paused and stared at Mike. They were both puzzled, not by the fact that someone was banging on their door, but that someone had actually made it to the front door without them being alerted. Mike reminded her that the alarms only went off if evil intent was there, but to be cautious because there were always unexpected exceptions. Wanda hurried to the door. Could this be one of the parents changing their minds and here to collect their child? Wanda went to the door dressed in normal attire but had a spell prepared in the back of her mind just in case.

"Can I help you?" Wanda asked as she and Mike opened the front door slowly.

"Please you have to help her," a boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked holding a girl in his arms.

Wanda gasped as she saw a girl, about seventeen, eighteen with long dark hair and by the tone of her skin had to be Hispanic or Latin in origin. She was covered in blood and had bruises all over her body and her left eye was swollen. Wanda couldn't tell if all the blood was hers or someone else's for her nails were crusted form what appeared as she had been scratching for her life. Mike was already taking the girl in his arms and calling for help as Wanda let the boy in and addressed him.

"My name's Chad Barrow and that is my Neighbor, Kim Vesco. Please tell me she isn't going to die," the boy pleaded as he looked past Wanda with fear and panic at the direction his neighbor had been taken and then at the blood covering his hands and cloths before passing out.

_**Epilogue**_

"The time for judgment is at hand, Benjamin Xavier," a giant robot looking creature said as it looked down at the bald man chained to the floor.

"Please, do what you want to me but leave the others alone," Charles Xavier said as he looked up at the twenty beings that surrounded him in a big circle.

Charles was surprised to see them. He had been certain that he and the others had destroyed them after they had altered the Totems and stolen their power. His best friend Erik Eisenhardt had protested, saying that they had all done enough. They had created potentially the futures most powerful new race of homosuperiors. Mutants as they would be called. Then there were those like Shaw and En Sabah Nur who said that they could all become like gods with this kind of power and they shouldn't just throw it away. Charles didn't know what to do. They all agreed that these beings had to be destroyed, but did their power have to go with them?

His other best friend, and secret confidant, Gene Grey suggested they could alter and harness this power into Totems taking it away from the Celestial owners. Each of them would be responsible for their own Totem and if anyone began to become corrupt they would answer to all of them. Xavier saw this as a way not to fully give up such power and to make Grey happy he agreed and the Totems were altered and that was soon the end of these beings, or so he had thought. He knew what they did was wrong, but despite the bad seeds, in the end a lot of good had come out of it. A lot of good and powerful mutants that had been born to save the world over and over again.

"We offered your race a gift and with your greed you stole what was not yours. That power is ours and not meant for you to try and play gods," one of the being said.

"We want our power back and you all must pay," said the being that had posed as Jean and accused him for the destruction of its Totem. ****See Sensation X-Men #27 & 29****

"You are right and we were wrong. We should never have stolen your powers. That is why I destroyed the Totems and mind wiped everyone so this power would no longer be abused and for all those involved, they are all dead but me," Xavier cried.

"I can see into your mind. We may not have our powers but you posse mine so I can tell you lie. You never truly destroyed the Totems. You kept the pieces hidden away until the day you could learn to put them together and use them all for your own devise. Unfortunately, two Totems had been stolen, the Phoenix & the Beast," one of the Celestial beings said looking at Xavier.

"Unfortunately, the Totem of the Phoenix had not only had its powers turned into an actual life form but the Totem was recreated and destroyed (**in X-Calibur #11**) leaving me like this," the only small Celestial said.

"Even if I gave you the Totems back, they are broken and the power gone from them," Xavier said.

"Yes, but we can reconstruct them and use them as you did on us," one of the other beings said.

"Yes, brother, you are right. As I see into this one, our power has been genetically enhanced and passed down the generations. We will just have to tear it from the children as their fore fathers and Benjamin Xavier had done to us," the Celestial connected to Xavier said as he glared down at the Earthling.

"But it will only work if we have the purest of them," another Celestial being added.

"No, that will kill them," Charles pleaded wishing that those today would not be punished for what they did all those hundreds of years ago.

"We must act immediately. Use this thief as an anchor and connection to Earth, the Totems and our powers and bring every being genetically connected here so we may take back what was once ours," the Celestial being commanded as Xavier cried out in protest.

*****To be continued in the upcoming X-Men: GenetiX #1 starting the crossover event that changes everything you thought you knew about Charles Xavier and his X-Men**** **

_**

* * *

**_

Young Avengers will return next month.

**Next: Issue #45 – School Dayz - Part Four & Young Avengers: Bastards of Evil – Part One**


	47. School Dayz Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #45 – School Dayz - Part Four**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

"How's she doing?" Wanda asked as she walked over to the bed where the girl named Kim Vesco rested.

"She looked worse than she was. I've completely healed her," Tandy said as looked up as Wanda and Mike walked in.

"That's good to hear. Has she said anything?" Mike asked.

"No, she's been out could the whole time," Tandy answered.

"What about the kid that brought her here?" Tyrone asked still feeling a bit naked without his powers and his cloak.

"He's with Bryce and Klara. It seems there is a mystic aura about him. Not sure what kind of magic but I got the sense it was similar to mine," Wanda said.

"What about her?" Tandy asked.

"Hard to say, there is a dead spot around her. Don't know if its magic based or if it's residue from a possible demonic possession," Wanda answered.

"Demonic possession?" Tyrone asked taking a step away from the girl.

"Yeah, the kid, Chad Barrow, gave us a run down of what happened," Mike said.

"I was wondering what they were doing out this way," Tandy said.

"Chad said that he saw Kim, his neighbor acting strange and then today wondered away with a blank look in her eyes. He said he followed her until she arrived not too far from here. When he started to approach a strange demon appeared and started to attack her.

"He didn't know what to do and by luck used magic to drive away the demon. He said he had always felt different and had only performed minor magic tricks, but when the demon was about to kill her something inside exploded and he defeated the demon. He then saw this place up here and brought her here," Mike said.

"Do you believe him?" Tyrone asked.

"I don't know. From what I can tell the stories and events match up but there is something about him that I can't put my finger on. I guess until she wakes up we won't know so secretly, I want them kept apart till I have a chance to talk to her," Wanda said as they all nodded.

_**Cafeteria **_

"Hi, is this seat taken?" An African American boy about sixteen asked as he walked up to a table with his tray.

"Yes, it is," Renata said taking the seat from the boy and sitting in front of Mason.

"Sorry," Mason said as she tried not to look at his fine looks and abs being outlined under his tight t-shirt.

"Names Paul Aristides, I'm brand new here. Why not cut me a break and let me join you fine ladies?" Paul asked as he winked and smiled at the girls.

"Sorry, not interested," Renata said as she glared at the boy and remembering why she hated the jock type.

"Does your friend speak for you, miss thang?" Paul asked as he batted his eyes at Mason.

"Well," Mason began to say as she saw herself drawn into the boy's eyes.

"We said no," Renata said as she turned around and felt the tingle of her power around her body.

"Listen here," Paul said as he stared at Renata as he began a war of words with the girl and was quickly winning.

"Hey, that's enough," Laura the Salem-X member known as Portal said as she left Sam and Erik, dashed past Lucy and Chad knocking him down and jumped between the two new students.

"Sorry about that, my girl can get a bit pushy," Sam teased as he helped the new arrival up.

"Thanks," Chad said as he glanced over at Laura Dean.

"Hey, no need to get all touchy feely. I was just going," Paul said as he was stepping back but keeping his eyes on Laura.

"I know what you were doing and we won't allow that here. If you want to stay and make new friends get your attitude in check," Laura bossed as Paul apologized with a shrug and found a new table.

"You need to lighten up," Sam said as he and Erik walked up to her.

"Sorry, just not used to all these new kids. It's like our own little club got bigger and less special," Laura said as she smiled at her man.

"I hear ya, but don't worry you'll always be special to me," Sam said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, be nice if Billy was here to talk to, he'd know how to handle these wannabes," Laura said.

"Speaking of, where is Wiccan? I never see him around here much," Erik the one from another world calling himself Reaper asked.

"I don't know. I think he made some new friends on the outside and spends a lot of time with them," Sam answered with a shrug.

"Maybe we need to finally meet these new friends,' Laura said with a bit of jealousy as she glanced back over to the table Paul was sitting at.

"Hi, name's Chad Borrow, mind if I join you?" Chad asked as he walked over to the table.

"Sup, Chad? I'm Paul," Paul said as he nodded at the blond haired boy.

"Thanks, I just thought it looked like you could use a friend," Chad said as he took a seat and then glanced over at Laura and the others as they left the room.

"I'll catch you later," Laura said as she kissed Sam and headed off on her own.

She didn't know why the boy had gotten her so worked up. There was just something about him and his powers didn't make her feel any more at ease with him. At the first mention of opening the place up as a School for Witchcraft had gotten her excited, but now she wasn't sure she liked the idea. It had been a long time since she had been a part of a group and felt needed and special. Now there were others that could end up making her less obsolete and replace her and cast her aside as Department H had once done with her and her sister. Laura gasped as she felt the pain at the memories of her dead sister, Goblyn.

"Miss me?" A voice whispered from behind her.

"Who's there?" Laura asked as she turned around and saw nothing.

"Don't you recognize your own sister? Or have you forgotten me so soon?" A ghostly form that looked just like Laura's dead sister said as it shifted out of the shadows.

"NO!" Laura screamed and began running down the hall.

"Laura, what is going on?" Darklight asked as he came running out into the hallway.

"I," Laura began to say and then paused as she looked down the hall and now saw that there was nothing there.

"What is that screaming?" Shaman asked as he, Mistress X, Cloak and VivaMuerte came running out of the room they had put Kim in.

"Nothing, I thought I saw a ghost," Laura chuckled feeling a little foolish as she kept glancing down the hallway for her sister to come running towards them.

"I really don't have time for this. Our school is officially in session and tomorrow starts a new day for them and for us," Wanda said as she rolled her eyes thankful it wasn't anything. She was due for some down time.

"I will setup the staff meeting for later so we are good to go with the class schedules tomorrow, Mike began to say when the whole room began to shake.

"What is that?" Darklight asked as he took a natural defense stance near his parents.

"The Totem of the Magnet calls back its power," came a strange voice as a robot looking face and hand appeared out of thin air.

"Wanda!" Mike shouted as a blast shot out, hit Wanda and she vanished form sight.

"Did that thing just kill Mistress X?" Laura cried.

"Whatever it did it was its last mistake," VivaMuerte said as she began to glow with her powers.

"The Totem of Life calls back its power as well as the Totem of Death," the apparition said as two more beams shot out hitting Cloak and VivaMuerte causing them to vanish as Wanda had.

"Mom, dad!" Darklight screamed as light and darkness began to flow out of his hands.

"Seems you carry both powers equally, you must come as well," the robot said as hit shot Darklight as he was in mid leap causing him to vanish along with the robot looking creature.

"Where did they go?" Laura asked in panic.

"That is a good question, honey, but one I tend to find out," Shaman said as he stared at the empty spot that Mistress X, Cloak, VivaMuerte and Darklight had once stood.

**

* * *

**

Young Avengers

**Bastards of Evil – Part One**

"I am so glad to be out of there, it's been crazy with all the new students coming in," Billy said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Well, as long as them new students stay away from you," Teddy teased as he sat down next to his man.

"Well, there is this one," Billy began to tease back when Teddy started to tickle him.

"Oh, that's enough you two," Tamia said as she walked into the lounge.

"What's wrong with you?" Teddy asked sitting up.

"I don't know, don't you guys think we should seek out our real parents?" Tamia asked as she thought more and more about her father, The Falcon.

"I want to run at Wanda more than anyone but what if that small percent chance that it's all coincidence and we aren't her twin sons? The memories and pain it would cause her, I couldn't risk that or being kicked out," Billy said.

"You can always stay here, plus, what if you are, think of the joy you would bring her," Tamia said.

"I don't want to risk that right now and as much as I would like to stay here full time, Wanda and the others are teaching me so much in how to control and use my powers," Billy said.

"What about you Teddy?" Tamia asked.

"There's a huge possibility my dad is Captain Marvel or at least a Kree warrior, but that makes my mom a Skrull. Aren't they supposed to be evil and how did she come to be with a Kree to begin with? Not sure I am totally ready for that. For now I'm content in believing my dad is Captain Marvel now instead of the Hulk," Teddy explained with a smile.

"Does that mean you won't be turning green anymore?" Stature asked as she walked in.

"I'll still be green, that's part of my Skrull side. It seems that I can shape shift from Kree looking to Skrull looking, minus the pointed ears and box chin. It also seems that the only other shape shifting I can manage is looking more muscular and creating the wings to fly. Kid and A.J. are not sure why but they think it might be the hybrid part of me suppressing my full abilities," Teddy said with a shrug.

"What about you? We all agreed to make a trip to see the senior Avengers if you want to meet your father," Billy said.

"That's were I'm torn. What if he doesn't believe me or he rejects me? I don't know if I could take that," Tamia said.

"That's the way Kate feels. She's afraid of her mother rejecting her. She didn't want her once and what if she still doesn't want her then she will have lost two mothers," Cassie said as she took a seat on the couch, between the two boys.

"Speaking of Kate, where is she?" Tamia asked wanting to change the subject for now.

"She's with Eli, A.J. and Jonas," Cassie answered.

"Jonas?" Billy asked raising his eyebrow a little.

"Oh, yeah, Kid Vis has given himself a civilian identity, Jonas Shade since he and A.J. were able to modify his body to project a more human look. They've even almost finished the enhancements to allow him to replicate the ability to physically feel things he touches to match his ability to emotionally feel," Cassie explained as she felt herself thinking about the android again.

"What are those four up to?" Tamia asked.

"They are finishing the touches on that Next Avengers file and updating it. Soon we will know everything about those on the list and where to find them," Cassie said.

"So we are going to try and recruit them all then?" Billy asked cringing at the idea of his other hang out becoming full of new people too.

"No, not yet but it is a good idea to have it fully updated so we can know where to find them or keep an eye on them. After what you've filled us in on they've even added Reaper to the data base since he is Wonder Man's son even if he is from another universe," Cassie replied.

"Guys, turn on the television, quick," Speed said at fast speed as he ran in and flipped on the monitor to show them two young villains robbing a bank in a small town not far from them.

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**St. Marias Hospital**_

"I'm sorry, Miss Mancha, your son is brain dead," the Doctor said stepping outside the hospital room with the sobbing mother.

"But, the machines, they keep him breathing. You said his body is perfectly healthy," Marianella Mancha cried.

"Yes, the machines are keeping him alive but he has no brain activity. He has been like this for two years now, ever since you brought him here. I don't want to tell you to give up hope, but after two years your funds are running low. You keep him hooked up here any longer and you will be drained of everything,' the doctor said as he received a page, looked down and excused himself letting her think about things.

"Please don't cry," a little voice came from behind her.

"Oh, child, I can't help it," Marianella said as she whipped her eyes and knelt down to look at the small child.

"Molly, there you are. What have I told you about wondering off?" Nico said coming around the corner.

"It's okay, she wasn't bothering me," Marianella said as she stood up and looked at the strange dark dressed girl.

"Okay, Chase's got his cast done," Gertrude said as she came around the corner and stopped as she saw Nico and Molly with an older Latino woman.

"We better be going then," Nico said as Molly moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"I, my son is very ill," Marianella said as she walked from the kids and opened the room to enter room and exposing the kid about Nico's age laying on a bed hooked up to machines.

"What happened to your son, if I may ask?" Nico asked as the woman paused and then turned around closing the door behind her.

"A few years ago we were walking past the old abandoned Avenger's mansion. My Victor wanted to see it while we were visiting and I finally gave in. Just as we were walking by, some kind of electrical storm struck the building and then a bolt hit my son. He's been like this ever since," Marianella cried.

"I am so sorry," Nico said feeling bad for the lady.

"We know the Avengers," Molly added with a smile.

"No we don't," Gertrude said as she reached for Molly.

"Yes we do, see," Molly said holding up the communication card Iron-Lad had given them when they had crossed paths.

"Molly, where did you get that? Give it back," Nico said reaching for the card as Molly fought to keep it and hitting a button on the card.

"What is that?" Marianella asked as the lights in the hospital began to flicker on and off as a strange, unnoticed bolt of electricity shot from the card and went under Victor's door.

"Ahhh!" Came a scream from inside the room as the lights quit flickering.

"Victor?" Marianella called out as she ran into the room to find her son sitting up, wide a wake and glaring at the television that was on.

"Hay, isn't that the Young Avengers on TV?" Molly asked as they saw Iron-Lad and a few others on the screen battling two villains.

"So, he's alive as well," Victor mumbled as he watched the screen.

"Oh praise God, it's a miracle. Doctor, come quick!" Marianella cried out.

"I want to go there," Victor Mancha said as he pointed at the television screen.

_**Small Town on the Other Side of the Country**_

"Hurry up, you moron," a teenaged girl about seventeen in an all green pants and vest outfit that left her arms and belly showing with yellow gloves that only goes up to her elbows, boots, lightening bolts on her top and yellow goggles covering her eyes said.

"Don't call me a moron, Allison," a boy about the same age with a muscular build and was grey all over as his body looked like stone but you could see the outline of an eye mask, body suit with gloves and boots.

"Mortar, only use our codenames in public," the girl scolded as she sent a wave of electricity at the police coming at them.

"Sorry, Aftershock," Mortar said as he grabbed all the money and followed after her.

"Stop, you're all under arrest," a voice commanded from above.

"Oh and just who are you all supposed to be?" Aftershock asked as she looked up to see a group about her age, a robot, a mini Hulk, a kid dressed similar to Captain America, a kid waving his hands with magic, another in a green and silver suit moving at a fast speed, a girl in purple with a bow and arrow, another girl hovering in the air looking like a bird while another girl began to grow large in size.

"We are the Young Avengers and your days of crime are over," Iron-Lad said as he flew down in front of the group.

"Whatever," Aftershock said as she released her powers and sent a series of mini lightening bolts at the group of heroes.

"Don't worry I got this,' Wiccan said as he began to summon a shield to protect them.

"The Totem of the Magnet calls back its power," a voice says as a robotic face and hand appears, blasts Wiccan and Speed causing them to vanish from sight along with it.

"Billy!" Hulkling screams as electricity hits him and the rest of the team causing them to all drop to the ground.

"What did you do with our friends?" Iron-Lad asked as he tried to get to his feet while his scanners tried but could not find any trace of Speed or Wiccan, anywhere.

"Nothing compared to what we're going to do to you if you don't stay out of our way," Aftershock said as she powered up for another blast.

**Next: Issue #46 – Shadows - Part One & Young Avengers: Bastards of Evil – Part Two**

****To see what happened to those that vanished, check out the X-Men: GenetiX limited series, posted now. *****


	48. Shadows Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #46 – Shadows - Part One**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

_**Meeting Room**_

"I've done everything and I can't find a trace of Wanda or the others anywhere. There isn't even a residue of magic or supernatural. What ever took her wasn't from here and my talisman it was cosmic in nature. My guess she may have been abducted into space. I will do some more checking," Dr. Strange said as his astral form vanished.

"Who could have taken them?" Laura asked as she squeezed Sam's hand. Between this and thinking she saw her dead sister, her nerves were shot.

"Where's Wiccan?" Shaman asked as he looked around the room.

After Mistress X, Cloak and VivaMuerte had been abducted, Shaman had called an emergency meeting. In the room were the remaining Salem-X members: Shaman, Portal, Salem, Time Witch, Python, Elementa and Reaper. Not wanting to panic the school and its new students, he decided to keep the disappearances hushed for now so he had Bryce keeping a watch on the kids with Mermana. Klara Holdsworth was the only one they let into their circle. Only because she could help keep this quiet and had the power and to help with the search.

"Not sure, we've not heard from him all day," Salem responded.

"He signed out to go into the city with Wanda's permission but she had me find out what he's been up to. I just received this magic video feedback from a spell she cast on his Hex-Com on his costume. Seems he's made some new friends," Python said as she inserted a flash drive into the computer making the monitor come to life.

They saw Wiccan sitting in a room with another group of kids about his age. There wasn't any sound and the magical recorded images weren't the clearest but they could make out a general description of the kids he was with. One appeared to be a teenage version of Iron-Man, a boy Wiccan was holding hands with looked like he could be Hulk's son, a black kid wearing a patriotic outfit including a shield, a boy with white hair, goggles and a green and with white outfit, A girl all in purple holding a bow with a quiver on her back, a girl with blond hair that they saw shrink and then grow again, a black girl who flew into the room with energy wings and then land and last was a robot looking kid who resembled a teenaged version of the Vision. Just before they got a closer look, the two looking like Iron-Man and Vision turned to Wiccan pointed their arms and the video feed ended.

"Seems they got the tech and discovered Wanda's Hex-Cam. Wont be able to do that again," Elementa said as Lucy turned off the monitor.

"Who are they?" Portal asked feeling jealous that Billy had found another group of kids to hang out with.

"They almost look like a teenaged version of the Avengers," Shaman said as he stroked his chin.

"Avengers?" Reaper asked not knowing who they were.

"In our world, the Avengers were one of the mightiest super hero teams until they split up a few years ago," Python answered.

"So these kids must be dressing up to be like them. You have a version of Iron-Man, Hulk, Captain America, guessing Quicksilver, Hawkeye, maybe an Ant-Man, a Falcon and the Vision," Shaman added.

"And it looks like Billy's their Scarlet Witch," Salem said as Wiccan wore an outfit that with its scarlet and red colors did compare him to a male version of Wanda.

"We also have to assume that they all have powers or some kind of weaponry and technology," Python said.

"Hate to change the subject, but aren't the disappearance of Wanda and the other more pressing than a student hanging out with other kids?" Klara asked as she looked at all of them.

"You're right and it is out of our area as well. That is why I've already contacts Captain American and Iron-Man to look into these _children_ of theirs," Shaman said.

"Have you come up with anything, Klara? I've reached out into the reptile world and there is no scent or trace of them anywhere," Python asked.

"I'm afraid not. From what I can tell, it wasn't magic that took her," Klara said as she moved her head as if she looked to be reading a book that wasn't there.

"I've traced the elements and it seems technology and maybe something cosmic tore into the room," Elementa added.

"Wanda's still alive, that much connection can be felt and I can sense she is still in our dimension, she just may not be on this planet or galaxy," Klara said as she appeared to shut a book and looked at them all.

"How do we find her and get them back?" Shaman asked.

"I will do what I can with the help of Dr. Strange. In the meantime, you have a team and a school to run and we trust in Wanda that she has the power and strength to get back to us or hold on till we find her," Klara said as she hovered out of the room.

"So what do we do in the mean time? We are down three people, as staff member, a team member and a leader and Headmistress of Salem-X and the School of Witchcraft," Python asked knowing she would be needed more than ever to help with the kids and couldn't do that and be a full time on missions.

"We could call in the Coven," Elementa suggested.

"We could all move to permanent field missions," Time Witch finally chimed in as Salem and the others agreed.

"No, Wanda wants the Coven kept separate from Salem-X and I don't feel comfortable nor would Wanda approve of us moving all you kids into the field. You are members of Salem-X but your interaction and schooling here at the school is important," Shaman said as he saw the kids pout.

Shaman knew that they had proved good in the field but they weren't ready for full status yet. They still had to finish their regular schooling and training before they reached that graduated status. This left Shaman in the roll of leader with Salem-X down three members. If a crisis came up he would need some additional help. He couldn't and didn't want to rely on the Coven or any of the students and staff in the school. He had talked to Strange but couldn't afford to loan out any of his crew and that included Mike's daughter or Agatha's brother, Daman which he didn't want here anyways. He just hoped that with a little magic and luck he would get the help he needed.

"Have you heard back from your old friend?" Elementa asked.

"No not yet," Shaman said as the com chimed.

"There is someone approaching the mansion and none of the alarms are triggering," Bryce's voice said.

"Oh, that must who we're expecting. I'll go great them," Python said as she excused herself from the room.

Lucy headed down the hallway when she saw thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked around and didn't see anyone. She shrugged and continued on when this time she heard something bump against the wall. She turned around quickly, "Who's there?"

"Mom?" A voice came form the shadows.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Lucy asked as she moved back down the hall towards the voice.

"Mom, help me. I'm so cold and hungry," a voice said as s figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Emmit, my gosh, is that you?" Lucy asked as her heart began to speed up as she got closer the figure of her loving son she had lost too soon.

"Mom, hold me," Emmit said as he moved closer to her, eyes glowing dark as night.

"Oh, Emmit," Lucy cried as she knelt down and took her baby boy into her arms.

"I missed you mommy," Emmit said as he brought his hands to her forehead.

"I misses you too, baby," Lucy whispered as she suddenly began to feel weak.

"Miss. France?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Who? Oh, Chad, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the boy coming towards her.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but I had to come find someone. Kim has woken up," Chad explained.

"Oh, that's great. Come one Emmit, let's," Lucy began to say and then froze.

"Emmit, who's Emmit?" Chad asked as he stared at the woman kneeling on the floor.

"He's my," Lucy began to answer and then stopped when she realized she alone and her son was nowhere in sight.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yes, sorry, thought I saw something. Let's get going," Lucy said as she hit her Hex-Com to inform Shaman and the others about Kim. She didn't know if she was going crazy but he had felt so real. She had to have imagined it because her son had died and the dead can't come back.

"I'm coming, Bryce. Lucy had to make a detour," Shaman said as he quickly arrived in the main entry of the mansion and transfigured back to his human form.

"Sir, I don't," Bryce began to say.

"Don't worry, Bryce. I've been waiting to see," Shaman interrupted the man only to suddenly come to a dead stop as he faced a single man standing in the entry way.

"Hey, Mike. It's been a while," Maxwell Dillon, the villain known as Electro and Darkbolt said with a slight smile and a salute with the stump where his left hand had once been.

**

* * *

**

Young Avengers

**Bastards of Evil – Part Two**

_**Small Town in New Hampshire **_

"You're going to pay for that," Hulking said as he sprouted wings and flew right at the two young villains.

"Where did they go?" Archtress asked as she pulled an arrow and fired it right at the Electro knockoff.

"I can't find or pick up any readings of them anywhere," Kid Vis said as Iron-Lad nodded in confirmation.

"Were they killed?" Stature asked as she grew big and stepped towards the two villains.

"I don't think so. I am picking up a residue most common found in long range transportation," Iron-Lad said as he avoided an electric blast and fired a repulser blast back at Aftershock.

"What do you mean, long range?" Talon asked as she flew right at Mortar.

"Meaning, what ever took him transported them deep into space," Iron-Lad answered.

"So they didn't kill them?" Hulkling asked as hit Mortar and finding he was as hard as stone.

"No we didn't kill them, but you won't be so fortunate," Mortar said as he landed a strong blow across Hulkling's face sending him backwards.

"So, what, Electro your idol?" Patriot asked as he blocked an electric blast with his shield.

"No, unfortunately, he's my father," Aftershock declared as electricity crackled all around her and she sent it outwards at the Young Avengers.

"And what does that make you?" Talon asked as she sent a loud piercing squawk at the stone boy causing him to cover his hears.

"I am Mortar, son of the Grey Gargoyle," Mortar said as he grabbed the winged hero by her leg and slammed her into the ground.

"Oh no, watch his touch," Iron-Lad said as he saw the Grey Gargoyle's son hovering over Talon.

"I wish I had his stone touch, but besides his stone strength I got something much better," Mortar said as he placed both hands upon the ground.

The area around his hands began to turn grey and into a liquid cement. As Mortar moved his hands up the liquid cement swirled up as several medium sized stone warriors took shape and then charged at the Young Warriors. "See, I can't turn flesh to stone but my own, but I can turn the inanimate to stone and reshape it into what ever I want and control it," Mortar said with a smile.

"That's great," Talon said as she let loose her squawk power that caused the stone warrior above her to explode into a million stone pieces.

"Do you think we are seeing the first formation of the Bastards of Evil here?" Kid Vis asked as he phased through one stone warrior and then went dense and punched another causing it to shatter.

"I don't know. I never paid attention since it was only rumors and fairytales that the children of villains had tried to form a group and if it was true they hadn't lasted long enough to make a name for themselves," Iron-Lad said as he wished he had paid more attention to history in all its forms when he was back home.

"That's probably because they got squashed here before they got started," Stature laughed as she lifted her foot and prepared to stomp down on Aftershock and Mortar.

"That's what you think," a voice said as a girl wearing a costume that covered her whole body in black except for her white eye pieces and a large white star on the middle of her chest.

"And who might you be?" Statue asked as she shifted her foot to step down on the newcomer.

"Meet the fury of Darkstar," the girl said as she pushed out her hands causing two beams of black energy to extend out forming very large hands, one to catch the foot and the other to punch and both upon contact lifted and sent the giant Young Avenger back through the air.

"Thought you didn't want to be a part of our group?" Aftershock asked as she sent bolts of electricity causing Archtress and Patriot to dodge out of the way.

"A girl can change her mind," Darkstar said as she created two large bands of darkness that wrapped themselves around Kid Vis and Iron-Lad.

"Looks like the Young Avengers are getting their hides handed to them," Chase said as the Leapfrog came into view of the battle site.

"Then we got here just in time," Nico said as she watched the battle below.

"I appreciate you guys bringing me along," Victor Mancha said as he looked at the group of kids around his age.

"Like we had a choice," Gertrude snapped with a glare.

After Victor had come out of his coma all he could say is that he wanted to come along with them when he had somehow overheard the young runaways talk about heading to help the Young Avengers. They, including Victor's mother had said no. He had insisted that he was a huge Avengers fan and now that he was awake he wanted to go meet them. Nico had put her foot down saying it was too dangerous and they had left Victor with his mom and doctors to run more tests on him and his miraculous recovery. Unfortunately, about ten minutes from arriving at the battle site, he had stepped out to reveal he had stowed away. They didn't know how he had snuck aboard but it was too late to drop him off or take him back.

"When we land you must promise to stay in here and not get in the way. Molly will stay in here with you," Nico said.

"Not fair, I can fight too. I'm stronger than the rest of you," Molly pouted.

"Sorry, you will stay here," Chase said as he prepared for the Leapfrog to makes its landing.

"Actually, you've all served your purpose and I will make my departure," Victor said as energy crackled around his eyes and hands.

"What the?" Karolina asked in shock.

"Leapfrog, shut down now," Victor said as the Leapfrog suddenly went dark.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked in panic as the Leapfrog fell from the sky.

"Leaving," Victor said as electricity shot form his hands and traveled through and around the metal inside of the Leapfrog hitting and shocking each of the Runaways.

"What is that?" Hulkling asked as he saw the Leapfrog crash landing not far from them as he battled several stone warriors.

"Isn't that the Leapfrog?" Archtress asked as the distraction of watching the top of the Leapfrog rip and peal open cost her a blast of electricity from Aftershock.

"Hello again, A.J. Not even time travel can allow you to escape the wrath of Kid Ultron," Victor said as he levitated out of the crashed craft and flew at Iron-Lad with electromagnetic energy flashing from his eyes and hands.

**Next: Issue #47 – Shadows - Part Two & Young Avengers: Bastards of Evil – Part Three**


	49. Shadows Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #47 – Shadows - Part Two**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

"Both of you, stop!" Elementa shouted as she caused the wind to blow a large dragon back and a rain storm to dampen a man sparking with electricity.

"He's supposed to be in jail and that's exactly where I'm sending him back to," Shaman said as he strained against the wind with his dragon wings.

"I was released on good behavior and on probation. Master D and Dr. Strange vouched for me. I'm a new man and I want to set a good example for my son," Maxwell Dillon explained.

"It's true, all that he says. I did a background check," Bryce said stepping out of the door and holding up a data pad.

"Why are you here?" Shaman asked as he turned back to human form.

"I've come to see my son and Wanda if they'll see me," Maxwell answered.

"They're not here," Elementa said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Your son went on a mission into space to search for the missing X-Men, his grandfather and aunt amongst them. As for Wanda, she unavailable at the moment," Shaman responded.

"Well, make her available, I need," Max began to say as electricity sparked in his eyes.

"You need to leave," Shaman interrupted as he started to call on his powers.

"You two really need to stop this," Elementa said as she stepped between the two.

"Yes, you both need to stop right now. Max, why don't you join me and Bryce will show you to your room," Klara said as she came out in her hover chair.

"Klara," Shaman began to say when he old witch held up her hand.

"I know you are in charge of this school until Wanda returns but I was informed by Cassandra Aracna before she left that a man with a static personality would return and we were to accept him onto the team," Klara said as she, Bryce, Elementa and Max Dillon went back into the school.

"Boy, you leave for a while and things sure do change," a voice came from behind him.

"Well, I'll be," Shaman said as he ran and gave his old friend a hug. "Wasn't sure you'd make it."

"When you called I wasn't sure I should but Tyllas insisted that we come," Jason Strongbow said with a smile.

"Of course, if we didn't come then I'd never have gotten to go anywhere for a honeymoon," Tyllas, the green skinned woman with wings said as she ran up and gave Mike a hug.

"Congratulations, why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked as he gave both a hug again.

"It was a private ceremony between us and nature," Jason said as they all headed inside the mansion.

_**Infirmary**_

"Where am I?" Kim Vasco asked as she looked around.

"You're at the Salem School of Witchcraft. I'm Lucy France, one of the staff members here," Lucy answered as she sat down next to the girl.

An emergency outside had pulled Klara and the others away so that left Lucy watching over the girl, but she wasn't alone. While Salem helped take care of the students Laura had joined her as well. Chad Barrow, who had wanted to come in with her to check on Kim, but was told by Laura to stay outside. Reluctantly he agreed and left the room and said he would check back later. He didn't know why Laura didn't like him but he didn't want to cause problems so he did as she wished.

"How did I get here?" Kim asked as she rubbed her head.

"Your neighbor, Chad brought you here. Said he saw you in danger, fighting a demon," Laura answered.

"I," Kim began to saw when she suddenly went white eyed and then fainted.

"Kim!" Lucy shouted as he moved next to the girl. "Laura, get Klara."

"Right on it," Laura said as she turned to the door and froze.

Stepping out of the shadows and blocking the door was Goblyn, her dead sister. Laura had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things but her sister still sat there in front of the door. Laura didn't know what to do. The thing in front of her looked like her sister but yet something didn't feel right. Laura took a step forward but Goblyn bared her teeth causing Laura to stop and freeze in place, unable to move.

"Laura what are you?" Lucy began to ask when she saw a figure step out of the shadows behind her.

"Mommy, why did you let me die?" Emmit France asked as he looked at is mother.

"Oh, Emmit, baby," Lucy began to cry as she stared at her son.

"Lucy, how are they here?" Laura asked as she stepped backwards and into Lucy as Goblyn had slowly moved towards her.

"I don't know, this can't be real," Lucy responded.

"Why do you abandon me once again?" Goblyn hissed at her sister.

"I didn't, oh," Laura tried to answer but was too emotional to do anything.

"Laura you were our friend. Lucy you were like a mother to all of us. You both let us die," a voice said from the other side of the room.

They all turned to see a figure with pink skin step out of the shadows. Lucy gasped and Laura cried out in pain. Standing there was Artie Maddicks the Salem-X member known as Link. He moved closer keeping his eyes completely on the two women.

"Artie," was all Laura managed to get out.

"Don't worry, when we're done with you we will get you man since he so conveniently took our powers," Artie said as he ran at the two ladies.

Both women screamed as Goblyn and Emp joined Link in his attack on them.

_**Down the Hallway**_

"Here is your room exactly the way you left it," Shaman said as he opened the door to where Jason had stayed when he was a member of Salem-X as Scarlet Eagle.

"It is great to be back," Tyllas said as the plants in the room suddenly bloomed brighter upon her entrance.

"Yes, even if it is only for a short time," Jason said as he stepped into the room.

"We appreciate you agreeing to come back and help until we can figure out what happened to Wanda and the others," Shaman said.

"Still hard to believe that Wanda took over as Mistress X as well as becoming the White Witch of the Coven," Tyllas said.

"You guys have any idea what happened to them or who did this?" Jason asked.

"No we don't. Only thing we know for sure is that they were teleported out and possibly sent somewhere deep into space," Mike answered.

"Sorry to intrude, but here are your Hex-Badges. They have been upgraded," Bryce said as he handed the discs to Jason and his wife and then left the room.

"I suppose I should leave and go check on our guest in the infirmary," Mike said as he gave them another thanks and left the room.

"So are you happy to be back?" Tyllas asked as she moved over to her husband and put her arms around him.

"Yes, are you glad to be back?" A voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Who?" Jason asked as he stepped back form his wife to get a protective view of their intruder.

"Forget me so soon, brother?" The figure asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ward?" Jason asked in shock at seeing his brother who had died twice.

"Not only do you let me die and then take over the tribe but you come back here to those responsible?" Ward asked as he suddenly had a bow in his hand.

"He honored your people and you by taking over the tribe," Tyllas tried to defend her man.

"You know no honor. No you must die," Dark Arrow said as he pulled out an arrow that went from a shadowy mist to a solid in seconds as it was released and sent flying straight at Jason Strongbow's heart.

_**Elsewhere in the School**_

"Did you hear that scream?" Time Witch asked.

"Yeah, it almost sounded like Laura," Salem said as he and his niece headed into the hallway.

"They are already dead as you will be for sitting there and watching us all die," a voice said as they both stopped in place.

"No," Salem muttered in shock.

"Mommy?" Ling asked as she stared at Ming Le, her mom and Salem's sister.

"Ming," Salem whispered with tears running down his cheeks.

"You will all die while I watch as you did while me and your whole family were killed," Ming said as she snapped and every le that had been massacred appeared and advanced on their only living descendents.

**

* * *

**

Young Avengers

**Bastards of Evil – Part Three**

_**Small Town in New Hampshire **_

"How is this possible?" Kid Vis asked as Kid Ultron came right at Iron-Lad.

"I don't know but I am getting strange readings from him. If that is Ultron, he is more human than robot," Iron-Lad said as he grunted from a direct hit of electricity from Kid Ultron.

"So you know this guy?" Patriot asked as he threw up his shield to deflect electricity being thrown at him by Aftershock.

"Not this person, but the one he claims to be is the one I escaped from in my future before the building blew up on him," Iron-Lad answered as he fired pulsar blasts at the cyborg villain.

"I am reading life forms in the frog looking ship," Kid Vis said.

"Archtress and Talon, that ship belongs to the Runaways, go check for survivors," Iron-Lad said as he faced the one claiming to be his enemy from the future.

"We'll take care of the other three," Patriot said as he, Hulkling and Stature went to confront Aftershock and her two companions.

"So you thought you could runaway to the past while detonating your home that it vaporized me and a fifty mile radius? Well you were wrong. While I was vaporizing and drastically searched for a place to download but there was nowhere that was in a safe zone.

"Then I felt Kid Vis for a millisecond and he was gone. I did a fast race and found you and just before you were completely gone, I managed to download my memory into you. When you arrived in this time, this body, Victor Mancha was near by and your energy wave triggered his core system into sleep mode while keeping a small connection to you and when the kid activated the communication devise you gave her the link opened and I was able to download out of you into Victor while he was in sleep mode and take over," Kid Ultron said.

"How is that possible?" Iron-Lad asked.

"You see, Victor Mancha is a cyborg, created from the DNA of Marianella Mancha and the technology of the Ultron of this time. Victor was constructed using advanced nanite technology that will evolve and mature with Victor into adulthood so that his robotic innards will transform into artificial human organs, indistinguishable from real ones. He was to be a sleeper agent until he reached adulthood but the death of Ultron put an end to that, but I was able to take control," Kid Ultron laughed as he picked up two cars and reshaped the metal until he was able to wrap it around both Iron-Lad and Kid Vis, binding them.

"And, if I'm reading this right, because of the adolescent state of Victor, Ultron is stuck in that body. He may be able to send off electricity and generate magnetic fields like Magneto but he can't reshape or grow that body or download or send his consciousness into another machine or multiple machines," Iron-Lad said as his armored body shifted to a plastic-base substance so he would be immune to magnetic powers but left him weakened.

"Yes, but wait till this body reaches adulthood and the nanites have fully converted then I will be at full power," Kid Ultron declared with a laugh as he advanced on the two trapped Young Avengers.

"So your dad's in jail and you decide to follow in his footsteps?" Stature asked as she advanced on Aftershock in her large form.

"Do not talk about my father!" Aftershock shouted as she sent a wave of electricity at Stature causing her to go into convulsions.

"Cassie!" Patriot shouted as he turned to see his large teammate fall backwards.

"Shouldn't be looking at other women, cutie," Darkstar said as Patriot turned his head back around just in time to be slammed to the ground by a large mallet made of black energy.

"You guys aren't that tough," Mortar said as he traded blow for blow with Hulkling.

"You haven't seen tough," Hulkling said as he sprouted wings and flew up and over his stone opponent landing behind him and punching him across the field.

"Nice one," a voice said from behind him.

"What the?" Hulkling asked as he turned to see Mortar sanding there and then circled to see that he was now surrounded by a circle of stone Mortars.

"Now to see who's the toughest," Mortar said as all his stone duplicates charged and dog piled the Young Avenger.

"Everyone okay, anyone hurt?" Archtress asked as she and Talon made it to the frog ship.

"We're fine. Thanks to Sister Grimm and Majesdanian," a girl said from behind them.

They turned to see a girl with purple hair and glasses standing next to a human sized dinosaur. Behind them were a little girl about ten, a boy about seventeen wearing goggles, boots and gauntlets and girl with dark hair holding a glowing staff while a girl hovered above them glowing while creating a force field around them all. Archtress was glad to see that the Runaways were all okay.

"Please, I was going to be just fine," Molly said as she flexed a muscle.

"I'm sure you would have been, Molly," Archtress said.

"No, call me Princess Powerful. We have super hero names now. Nico is Sister Grimm, Karolina is Majesdanian, Chase is Neo and Gert is Arsenic even though I think she should call herself something better like Heroine," Molly said with a smile.

"Hero names are dumb so I picked a dump one," Gert said with a grin as Molly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Looks like your friend isn't very friendly," Talon said as she nodded toward Kid Ultron.

"He's not our friend. We ran into him at a hospital and he snuck a ride onto our ship," Sister Grimm said.

"Since you guys are okay, stay here until we put these bad guys down," Archtress said.

"Runaways don't stand buy, we can hold our own," Neo said as fire formed around his gauntlets.

"Well, then, lets see how well you do then," a voice said causing them to all turn.

Standing not too far from them was a young man in a black and silver armored outfit holding an axe with a glowing blade in each hand. Next to him was a girl of about sixteen or so with long blond hair wearing green knee high boots with gold lace up the front with a matching head band, elbow length gloves and bikini-like outfit. The two new comers looked like they were ready for battle.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Talon asked to no one in particular.

"I am Miss Enchantress and just like the other Enchantress I have found my Executioner, the Slayer," Miss Enchantress said with a smile.

"We received a text from a K. U. telling us we were needed. We followed the trace to this damaged frog ship when we saw the one called Kid Ultron who said if we were ready to be something to kill you all," Slayer said as he began to twirl his glowing axes.

"I told you I heard a strange signal coming from Leapfrog," Neo said.

"Now is not the time," Sister Grimm said as she eyes the girl in green.

"Let's finish this then," Archtress said as she pulled and quickly released several arrows at the two young Masters of Evil.

"Please," Miss Enchantress said as she waved her hands as sparkling dust left her hands and coated the arrows turning them into flowers before they hit them.

"Magic, great," Sister Grimm said as he tightened her grip on her Staff of One.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Slayer said as he charged the young heroes as Miss Enchantress

**Next: Issue #48 – Shadows - Part Three & Young Avengers: Bastards of Evil – Part Four**


	50. Shadows Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #48 – Shadows - Part Three**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

_**Jason & Tyllas Strongbow's Room**_

"Jason!" Tyllas screamed as the dark arrow went at an enormous speed.

Jason just stood there. He was still in shock over seeing his brother who had died while serving Damon Harkness as Dark Arrow. It was actually his second death since the first time he died he had been retrieved and saved by Damon to join his team. Jason had seen it as a glimpse of hope to fix things between him and his brother but never got the full chance when he died during the Demon Storm. Now to see him back had caused him pause that would now cost him his own life.

"Not today," Bryce said as he suddenly pushed Jason out of the way and took the arrow instead.

"Bryce?" Jason asked in fear as he saw the mansion caretaker standing there with a dark arrow in his chest.

"Don't fear, as we may recall I am immune to magic," Bryce said as the arrow suddenly shimmered into a shadowy mist and was gone.

"You think you can escape me?" Dark Arrow asked as two crossbows with arrows formed in his hands.

"How is this possible?" Jason asked as he activated his Hex-Badge that instantly put him in his Scarlet Eagle costume he hadn't worn in a very long time.

"That is not your brother, well not technically. It is a construct of pure evil magic," Bryce said as Tyllas had activated her costume while telling the hanging vine plant above their attacker to reach down and pull the crossbows from his hands causing them to puff into mist as soon as she had done it.

"Don't listen to him. I am your brother and you will die and take my place in hell," Dark Arrow said as he formed another bow in his hands.

"I can sense it. Whatever you are you are not Wade," Scarlet Arrow said as he grabbed an arrow and sent it flying across the room.

The arrow hit Dark Arrow in the chest and exploded into an electrifying light. Dar Arrow opened his mouth but nothing came out as he suddenly exploded into a shadowy mist and then was gone. Scarlet Arrow stood there for a moment as he looked at where the thing impersonating his brother had once stood and then offered up a little prayer for Wade.

"Jason?" Tyllas asked as he put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, it wasn't him, but still," Scarlet Eagle began to say and then chocked back his words.

"We better go, I have a feeling this isn't over," Bryce said as Scarlet Eagle nodded and they all three ran from the room.

_**Elsewhere in the School**_

"My powers don't have any effect on them," Time Witch said as she cast anther spell with no results.

"That's because, my dear daughter, time brings death, not stops it," the dark figure of Ming Le said as she waved her hands and cast a spell that caused strands of shadows to grip Ling's hands and slow her down.

"Mom?" Time Witch asked in confusion as she found herself giving in to her restraints.

"Ling, that is not your mother. I know my twin sister and that is not her. You have to fight her," Salem said as he was growing very overwhelmed with the battle against the dark figures posing as his family members.

Salem knew his martial arts was not going to be enough to beat these things and save his niece from being killed by what she thought was her own mother. He decided to do the one thing he always feared to do, call on his ability to take the form of Goblyn. What made the decision harder was that his girlfriend, Laura was not here to help sooth him back to normal when the threat was over, but he had to do something if he wanted to save him and his niece. With that, he surrendered and his body exploded in a burst of magic as he became Goblyn.

"Sam," Time Witch started to say when she saw her uncle transform and start shredding through family members causing them to vanish in a puff of shadowy mist with each lethal blow from his claws and teeth.

"Oh, my dear brother. Taking that form will not save you. You sat and watched while we were all killed so you shall do so again," Ming said as she cast another spell that caused a shadowy fog to surround Goblyn that not only caused him to move in slow motion but to revert back to human form.

"Sam!" Ling screamed as her mother silenced her by grabbing her throat and raised a dagger made of shadows.

"Don't do this," Salem begged as he found himself unable to reach his niece as all his family members swarmed around him.

"Don't worry, Sam, they won't hurt you, yet. After I kill my daughter I want you to watch while I kill your girlfriend and the others, then I will savor watching our family tear you limb from limb," Ming laughed as she turned back to her daughter and raising the dagger high for a death strike.

"Looks like I arrived in the nick of time," Maxwell Dillon said as he stepped into the room as he released his powers.

Max's eyes flashed as electricity flowed from his body and lit up the room as it hit every dark figure surrounding Salem causing them to explode in a puff of shadowy mist. The bright light and sudden elimination of her forces caused Ming to pause and turn toward Max Dillon. Max didn't waste anytime as he slammed his hands together in a thunderous clap as a powerful lightening bolt shot from his arms and hit Ming in the chest causing her to explode in a burst of shadowy smoke. Once gone, her spells vanished with her causing the fog around Salem and the bonds holding Time Witch to release them.

"Mom," Time Witch cried.

"Ling, that wasn't her," Salem said trying to hold it together for his niece and then turned to the Max, "Thanks."

"No prob, but we better go. I have a feeling you weren't the only ones to be attacked," Max said as the three made their way out of the room.

_**The Infirmary**_

"What are these things?" Kim Vasco asked as she saw the tree dark figures advancing on the two women in the room with her.

"They," Python began to say but was lost to words as she saw the thing that looked like her son moving right at her with murder in his eyes.

"Please, stop, it's me, Laura, your sister," Portal pleaded as the thing that looked like Goblyn leapt right at her with claws ready to kill.

Portal, unable to find the strength to defend or attack her sister stood there in frozen shock. Portal closed her eyes as Goblyn raised her claw for a killing blow that never came. Laura opened her eyes to see the thing that had once been her sister, vanish in a burst of shadowy mist as Reaper's scythe of energy on his right hand had cut right through her attacker. With eyes glowing with ionic energy, he offered her his good hand.

"You okay?" Reaper asked as he helped Laura to her feet.

"Yes but," Portal began to say when Python's screams caused them to turn and see Emp and Link tying her down on a bed while preparing to gut her with a scalpel.

"Not so fast, son," a voice said causing Reaper and Portal to stop and turn back around.

In front of them, coming out of the shadows was Reaper's biological parents and every friend and family member who had ever died back on his world. Seeing his parents, despite knowing they weren't real, caused him to stumble and chock back long forgotten and suppressed emotions. Portal didn't know what to do as she saw Lucy about to die as well as these new attackers charging right at Reaper. There was no way she could save them both but she was going to try. She was about to call on her powers when suddenly her dead father grabbed her by the neck as her dead mother pulled out a large butcher knife and prepared to strike.

"Please, stop and go away!" Kim Vasco suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs as she waved her hands in strange patterns.

Every shadow figure and Salem-X member stopped and stared as they saw strange magical symbols burning in the air around Kim's hands. Suddenly, those same images appeared and began to burn bright on top of each shadow figure's head. Lucy flinched as she watched her Emp and the thing that looked like her son began to scream in pure rage as something seemed to drag and force every single one of the shadow figures back to where ever they had come from. In a matter of seconds, the room was empty of all shadows leaving only Reaper, Portal, Python and a shocked Kim standing on her bed.

"How did you do that?" Portal asked.

"I don't know," Kim answered as she stared at her hands.

"It's because she's a Spellbinder. I should have caught this as soon as I saw her. She's what you call a Necromancer," Klara said as she glided into the room in her hover chair with Shaman, Salem, Time Witch, Elementa, Bryce, Mermana, Scarlet Eagle, Tyllas, Max Dillon and Natura coming in right behind her.

"You mean, she did this? She can bring the dead back?" Python asked as she looked where her son had been moments before.

"It all depends on the user and the source of the magic. A Spellbinder with a good heart can contact the dead and speak with them or call on them for help, but they don't actually bring the dead back to life," Klara tried to explain.

"But if one is of evil intent they can borrow the form and power of the dead to do something totally different," a voice laughed as they all turned to see Chad Barrow step into the room with a symbol glowing on his forehead.

"Chad?" Kim asked with confusion.

"You're a Spellbinder as well," Klara muttered in fear of what she saw before her.

"You are slipping old woman. Thanks to Kim, not only did I gain access to this place and all the other Spellbinders living here, but I met my new friend Paul the Charmer who was able to convince them to join me," Chad Barrow laughed as Paul Aristides ad all the other Spellbinders they had recruited stepped into the room behind Chad.

"What's going on here?" Shaman asked Karla as he saw all these strange symbols on the new student's foreheads.

"Not only has Paul used his Charmer ability to give Chad an army, but a power source as well," Klara said.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlet Eagle asked the old woman in the chair.

"What she's trying to tell you slow learners is that I'm a Spellbinder known as a Thief. I can tap into and copy the power of any Spellbinder I am near," Chad said with a smile as he looked at Kim, made a symbol in the air and brought forth an army of dead shadows again as he commanded them and his Spellbinder army to attack and kill Salem-X.

**

* * *

**

Young Avengers

**Bastards of Evil – Part Four**

_**Small Town in New Hampshire **_

"Great, let me guess, you're the daughter of the Enchantress?" Archtress asked as she fired off more arrows.

"No, according to my mom, she met a man who claimed to be the god, Loki. They went on one heck of a date and she never saw him again after that but he left a surprise behind," Miss Enchantress said as she flicked her hair and then waved her hands causing tree branches to snap and fly like spears at the purple archer.

"You talk to much girl," Slayer said as he brought his down on Neo.

"Don't mess with Princess Powerful," Molly said as she stopped the axe with one hand while punching Slayer with the other and sending him flying backwards.

"When blood is shed….it's backwards day," Sister Grimm said as she waved her wand and hit Miss Enchantress with a magical blast.

"You are a joke. I now use my magic and command Slayer and myself to go to sleep," Miss Enchantress shouted and then gasped as she cast her spell sending herself and Slayer into a deep sleep.

"See, we can handle ourselves," Molly said with a big grin.

"Me and Chance will get these two tied up while the rest of you help with the others," Gertrude said as they all ran towards the other battle.

"We have to think, there had got to be a way to bring them all down," Patriot said as the Young Avengers gathered together with the Runaways joining them and were now facing Kid Ultron and his Bastards of Evil.

"You don't stand a chance against us," Kid Ultron said as he looked at the force before him.

"Give it up, Ultron. You're delusional if you think you can win. Haven't you figured it out yet, you are more Victor than you are Ultron," Iron-Lad said.

"What are we waiting for, let's take them down," Aftershock said as electricity pulsed off her body.

"You wish," Talon said as she flew over them and let loose her squawk powers causing them all to cover their ears.

"Now!" Iron-Lad said with a smile activating his quick plan he had put together.

Karolina Dean put up a force field around them all while Sister Grimm cast a spell that caused tiny metal flakes to rain down on them all. Aftershock, angry released her powers as Kid Ultron yelled at her to stop. As the electricity shot out, it absorbed into each metal flake causing them all to explode all over the Bastards of Evil. When the dust cleared Kid Ultron and Mortar were the only ones still standing. Kid Ultron roared with anger and was going to attack when Archtress released an arrow given to her by Iron-Lad.

"What?" Kid Ultron asked when the arrow hit him in the head and stuck.

Just as the arrow was about to hit him, Ultron used his powers and saw it had no effect and then saw that Kid Vis had come up out of the ground and touched the arrow at the last instant to phase it so Ultron's powers would go through it and then released it allowing it to become solid when it was slightly in his head. Kid Ultron reached up to grab the arrow when Iron-Lad pressed a button on his gauntlet that caused the arrow to explode in a large pulse wave. Kid Ultron dropped to his knees and stared in surprise.

"That pulse wave sent a EMP wave into your body causing all the machine parts in your body to go dormant turning you in a sense completely human for a few seconds," Iron-Lad said.

"Which give me enough time to do this," Patriot said as he threw his shield and hitting Victor in the head and knocking him out.

"What about you Mortar? Still feeling brave?" Stature asked as she grew really tall and stared down at the only member of the Bastards of Evil still standing.

"I surrender," Mortar said as he turned to flesh and held his hands up.

"Great job, kids," a voice said as they all turned around to see Captain America and Iron-Man walking up while Vault Guardsmen started to arrive and take the Bastards of Evil into custody.

"Wow, Captain America!" Molly screamed.

"What's going to happen to them?" Chase asked as he and all the young heroes stared at the two adult Avengers.

"Since they are legally still minors we'll have to come up with something," Iron-Man said as he waved at the head of the Vault and his friend, James Rhodes who was taking charge of the round up.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Stature asked as she grew down to size and looked at the man who fought along side her father.

"Long enough to see how well you guys were doing but ready to step in if needed," Captain America smiled.

"I wanted to take over immediately but you kids did well," Iron-Man said as he eyed the kid who looked like a young version of himself.

"Thanks, hey Steve," Patriot said as he saluted to the man who had known his grandfather.

"I see the blood transfusion did more than save your life," Captain America said with a smile.

"Well, if they got this I think we all better split," Talon said growing a tad nervous.

"Actually, we have some concerns we need to address with you all," Iron-Man said as he looked at all the kids.

"Yes, we need to talk about you all dressing up like the Avengers and going out and taking on villains," Captain America said as he tried to get a closer look at Talon.

"What, you going to tell us we can't be heroes?" Iron-Lad asked.

"We aren't saying that," Cap said.

"We need to know who you kids are and where are your parents," Iron-Lad said.

"I think you know where mine are," Stature shot back.

"Cassie!" Captain America snapped as the daughter of Ant-Man blushed and went silent.

"We aren't here to tell you what to do, but we are starting an Avangers Academy and would like all of you to come check it out. Let us help you and train you," Captain America said.

"I think we are better off on our own, thank you very much," Talon said drawing Cap's attention again.

"Yes, anyone wanting to go with us can," Captain America said as no one took their offer.

"Looks, like we want to continue on our own, will you stop us?" Patriot asked.

"No, but we will be keeping an eye on you," Captain America said.

"And if you step out of line, we will come for you," Iron-Man said as he stared at everyone.

"Agreed, trust us, we will do your name proud," Iron-Lad said as he held out his hand to Iron-Man and shook, causing a small spark.

"What was that?" Kid Vis said on their secure line.

"Making sure he will not remember or have any access to our files or the list he once had put together. Securing our secret identities," Iron-Lad responded back.

"We will let you go then, but remember, you are always welcomed and can call on us anytime," Captain America said as Iron-Man started mumbling in disagreement and headed off to talk to Rhodes.

"Hey, Cap," Talon suddenly said.

"Yes?" Captain America asked as he stared at the young woman.

"I, oh never mind," Talon said as she turned to join her teammates that were heading off with the Runaways towards the ruined Leapfrog.

"Falcon's your father, isn't he," Captain America asked.

"I, how did you know?" Talon asked growing nervous.

"He is one of my oldest and best friends and I can see him completely in you. I never knew he had a daughter," Cap said.

"Neither does he and I beg you not to say anything to him until I am ready to meet him," Talon said in panic.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything but when the time comes, let me know and I will help in any way, but knowing Sam, don't wait too long," Cap said as he smiled at the girl and walked away.

"I can't believe they are just letting us go," Hulkling said once Captain America, Iron-Man and the Vault Guardsmen were gone with the Bastards of Evil.

"They aren't," Stature said with a snarl.

"She's right. Iron-Man was doing scans of us and placing tracers to track us," Kid Vis said.

"Seriously?" Archtress asked growing nervous about the Avengers crashing her home and their headquarters.

"Don't worry, I purged his scans when I shook his hand and well be long gone before he realizes the tracers he placed are deactivated and the signals he is getting are false ones," Iron-Lad said with a proud smile.

"What about you guys?" Patriot asked the group of Runaways as Sister Grimm used her powers to help Chase get the Leapfrog fully repaired.

"We'll be heading back to L.A., that's where our home is and we have to finish bringing down our parent's evil legacy they left behind," Gertrude said.

"You know how to reach us anytime you need something," Iron-Lad offered.

"But I want to join the Avengers," Molly pouted as Karolina lead her into the Leapfrog.

"One week it's the X-Men the next it's the Avengers," Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Take care," Patriot said as they said their goodbyes and the Runaways took off for home.

"We better get home ourselves before Iron-Man realizes we've duped him. Plus, I want to get the scans of the Bastards in to see who they are and go over the Next Avengers list," Iron-Lad said as they all headed home as well.

**Next: Issue #49 – Shadows - Part Four & Young Avengers: The A-List **


	51. Shadows Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #49 – Shadows - Part Four**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

_**The Infirmary**_

"Try not to hurt the students," Klara said as she cast spells of light to throw back the army of dead shadows. Her body may be broken but her mind and powers are still a match for anyone.

"Well, they aren't doing much of anything," Elementa said as her powers over the elements seemed to have no effect on Salamander who stood there string at her.

"It's because they haven't been fully trained on how to use there powers," Shaman said he became a large dragon to make it easier to fend of the living dead.

"That's probably a good thing," Max Dillon said as he sent a wave of electricity that turned any shadow it hit to shadowy dust.

"No, if they were trained they would not only know how to use their powers but be able to defend themselves from those like the Charmer and Thief. They are only here to fuel him," Klara responded.

"Then we knock them out," Salem said as he did a round kick to David Knox sending him back against the wall and knocking him out cold.

"I don't need them conscious to use their powers," Chad said as he made a quick symbol I the air and then waved his hands causing all the scalpels and sharp instruments in the infirmary to rise up and attack with glowing symbols on them.

"Why are you doing this?" Portal asked as she was making as many portals as fast as she could to get rid of the weapons coming at them before someone got cut or worse.

"You see, my ancestors, the thieves were outcasts from the rest of the Spellbinding families. Thought exiled and extinct, we kept to hiding and vowed to get revenge one day and passed on the mission with each generation. Then, when I learned that the first time in a generation that a Spellbinder from each line has manifested with full powers I knew it was time to strike," Chad said as he drew another symbol that sent a ball of energy at Portal causing her to vanish from site.

"Laura!" Salem screamed as a bunch of the dead shadow warriors tackled him.

"There are so many of them," Tyllas said as she used her wings to move as fast as she could to avoid the sharp weapons that weren't moving as fast as they had before.

"It seems he can only borrow one power at a time and when he does all others are slightly weakened," Python said as she used her strong snake like body to move fast and strike at the dark dead.

"You ladies talk to much," Jason Strongbow said as he released two arrows that had each hit a shadow being behind the ladies causing them to turn to shadowy dust when the arrows exploded into bright light upon impact.

"Glad to have you back with us, Scarlet Eagle," Python said with a smile.

"Actually, I've been going back and forth with the name and I have settled on Scarlet Arrow," Jason said as he leapt into the air releasing several move arrows.

"Weaker or not, there still too many of them," Reaper said as he turned the dead to dust with each slice of his ionic scythe.

"I just don't understand what is happening," Kim Vasco said as she watched the battle unfold and the one named Chad move closer towards her.

"I cooked up this plan to get you and me into this mansion where the other Spellbinders were all conveniently gathered for me thanks to my tip to Dr. Strange about you all and him getting Salem-X to do the rest. Now that you are all here, I have a way to combine my powers with yours that will kill all the Spellbinders and allow me to permanently steel all your powers becoming the last Spellbinder, the Master," Chad laughed as he drew another symbol and hundreds more dead shadows began to show up as he took her power once again.

"We can't let him do that," Natura said looking at her grandmother as she and Mermana tried to take on the charmed Spellbinders but now couldn't touch them due to the power of Liza's shield spell.

"You can't stop me," Chad laughed as he called on more dark warriors and then stole another power and began to change his form into something bigger.

"Kim, you have to use your gifts," Klara said looking at the frightened girl.

"I don't know how and if I did, I don't want to be a part of those dead creatures," Kim said as she eyed Salem-X becoming overwhelmed with the shadowy dead.

"Dear, what you see come from evil. You are good. Not only can you command the dead but you can make death good and peaceful. Just try, I can guide you," Klara said as the girl looked at the old animal looking witch and nodded nervously.

"You can't stop me," Chad laughed as he continued his magical change.

"But I can," Bryce said as he walked right through the shadows and the protective shield and slamming the Thief over the head with a stick causing him to drop to the ground and shift back to normal.

"Now, while he is weak," Klara commanded as Kim looked at the fallen man.

"I will enjoy killing you as I did your parents," Chad said with a smile while he touched the back of his head to feel blood.

"You," Kim said as he tried to hold back the tears and started to form symbols in the air.

"I will help you," Klara encouraged.

"As will we," a spirit in the shape of a man said as it appeared beside her with another spirit of a woman.

"Mom, dad?" Kim asked as she realized the truth in Chad's comment.

"As, baby, you can do it. He may have killed us but we will always be with you. Show him the strong girl we raised and that good always wins over evil," Kim's mom said as the spirit leaned in and kissed her daughter.

"Oh, he doesn't know who he's dealing with. I command all you shadows of the dead to return from which you came, now!" Kim screamed as she stood up with a new found strength and with the help of her three elders she drew symbols in the air.

Symbols of bright light appeared in the air and shot out hitting each and every shadow being. As the symbol hit, a flaring white light caused the being to scream as each one appeared to be dragged back to where ever it had come from. In a matter of seconds they only people in the room were Salem-X and the Spellbinders. Kim then, with Klara's help, drew more symbols and this time spirits of white light began to enter the room. Several grabbed and held down a screaming Chad while the others walked up to Paul and the other Spellbinders and after touching them vanished in a puff of white light taking the Symbols off their heads with them and freeing the Spellbinders. Shaman commanded the others to quickly assist the dazed Spellbinders and fill them in on what was going on while Paul stood there being held by Salem and the newly appeared Portal starting to feel guilty for what he had done.

"You think you've won? I can take all of your powers and still kill you all," Chad said as he drew a symbol and asked the spirits to let him go and then charmed Salem and Portal to walk towards him.

"Kim and the rest of the Spellbinders can stop him. Combine your powers and bind him," Klara said as Kim took center and the rest of the Spellbinders, minus Paul and Chad, formed a circle around her.

Following Klara's guidance, they all concentrated and began using their powers and creating symbols. A powerful energy swarmed around them as their symbols moved above them all and started to merge forming one giant symbol. Before they could release the spell, Chad grabbed a weapon from Salem and threw it as hard as he could at Kim. Everyone stared in shock as the sword approached Kim but then stopped dead in it tracks. Standing between Chad and the Spellbinders, was Paul with a sword sticking out of his chest.

"Why?" Kim asked as she looked at the boy who moments before was trying to help kill her not save her.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry. Stop him," Paul said as he went limp and fell to the ground.

With that Kim took up his sacrificial strength and she and the other Spellbinders released their magic. The symbol high above them flew at Chad Barrow, the Thief and hit him with full force. Chad screamed as the large symbol grew bright and then vanished after something strange had reached out and pulls Chad inside taking him away forever. All the Spellbinders collapsed with weakness as Salem-X began to tend to everyone.

"You did good baby," Kim's mom said as her parents spirits began to fade.

"Mom, dad, please don't leave me," Kim cried.

"Don't worry. We are always with you and when ever you want to talk, you know how to call us," Kim's dad said as both spirits waved and vanished.

"Okay everyone, let's get this place cleaned up. Tomorrows a new day," Shaman said as he knelt down and picked up the dead body of Paul and left the room.

_**Epilogue**_

"Where am I?" Chad asked as he looked around to what appeared to be a shadowed wasteland.

"I think we are in some kind of limbo," a figure made of darkness said.

"Paul, but I thought you died when you foiled my plans?" Chad asked in anger as he made out the figures shadowed features.

"It seams when I died my spirit got caught in the spells path or maybe for my evil doings I was sent here to be punished with you," Paul said in a raspy and airy voice.

"Does this mean we are stuck here forever?" Chad asked as he looked around.

"Don't worry boy, I have plans for both of you," a woman's voice said as a portal opened and a woman with jet black hair and red lips stepped out and extended a pale white skinned hand with red nails to each of them.

**

* * *

**

Young Avengers

**The A-List**

_**Bishop Manor – Home and Headquarters to the Young Avengers**_

"So, Kid Ultron is the newly merged being of the Ultron of your time and the sleeper agent Ultron of this time created?" Patriot asked as he and the rest of the Young Avengers looked at the images on the screen.

"Yes, but on the plus side, for now, he has trapped himself in a more human and power limited body. I believe there is a chance to that Ultron could be purged and Victor could emerge," Iron-Lad said as he scrolled to the next images of the rest of the Bastards of Evil.

With the data and DNA scans and tests, Kid Vis and Iron-Lad had been able to confirm the identities of the evil group they had just fought. Aftershock was Electro's daughter, Allison Dillon. Mortar was Grey Gargoyle's son, Pierre Sullivan. Darkstar was Black Bolt's daughter, Marcia Daniels. Slayer was Princess Python's son, Danny DuBois. The last member was tougher to determine. Miss Enchantress was Sylvie Lushton, but it wasn't certain who her real father was. The best guess was she might be telling the truth and that there was a sixty percent chance that she was the daughter of Loki. Without special equipment and Asguardian help, they could not tell for sure. The only thing they did know was that, whether their parents knew of them or their powers, they all had been spawned from evil and had chosen to follow their parent's footsteps.

"I really think we should be looking for Billy and Tommy," Hulkling said with a grunt.

"First, we don't know where in space to look or the real means for space travel right now. Second, from what we've already confirmed is that they, along with a bunch of other mutants from Salem-X, X-Calibur and the X-Men have all been abducted. Once anyone gets a lock on where they are I will know and we can act then, other than that I am sure that with people like Wanda they are in good company," Iron-Lad said, feeling their frustration at being helpless to find them.

"Hey, at least we now they are alive and the Bastards didn't kill them," Archtress said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I know, it's just hard," Hulkling said as he kept thinking of his first love and true love.

"What about your mom?" Stature asked.

"I still don't know. I mean we have confirmation that my I am half Skrull and half Kree. My changing into Hulkling and my wings are due to shape shifting from my Skrull side and my resistance to injury and strength come from my Kree side but we still don't know if Captain Marvel is really my father let alone which alien race comes from which parent," Hulkling said with a sigh.

"Well, confronting your mother is all it would take," Patriot said.

"I know, but I don't think I am ready for that yet. If my father was Captain Marvel, man talk about a legacy to live up to but most of all is my mother. What if she isn't my real mother and has no knowledge of any of this, talk about a coming out shock. Or she does know and she is an alien holding on to me, whether a real mother or not? I think I will be safe living with what I know for now, or at least till Billy gets back," Hulkling said as he really feared the answers he might get once he confronted the woman he had always known as his very human mother.

"You don't have to tell me or any of us about living up to parent legacies," Patriot said with a smile.

"Yeah, what about you, Tamia? Saw a pretty intense conversation between you and Captain America," Kate asked her friend.

"Captain knows Falcon is my father but he agreed for now not to say anything to him until I was ready," Talon answered.

"What's holding you back? I'd give anything to be with my father," Stature said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I don't know," Talon whispered as she did know, the fear of rejection.

"Okay, we managed to pull the A-List together. I think we should decide on these before Iron-Man figures this out again or he and Cap get to them first," Kid Vis said as he pulled up the list and bios with images.

"We did this in connection to each member of the Avengers and managed to add a few to the list that even Tony wasn't aware of," Iron-Lad said as he smiled with the first entry and ready everything while they all listened without interruptions.

"First, it appears that Tony Stark has two kids out there. It seems that when he was very young he had knocked two different girls up. His father helped him go to great lengths to pay the women off and keep this silent. Once, one of the women told a confidant and that man disappeared the next day. Tony knows of them and he keeps tabs on them but according to his records he has no desire to acknowledge them. If it wasn't for this entry he placed no one would have ever known. Even I was not aware of these relatives that's how buried it was and had been kept. Tonya Winters lives in Hollywood with her super model mom and is fifteen while Luke Collins is in a boarding school in Europe. He is also fifteen.

"Of course, Henry Pym's children are his creations Ultron and Jocasta which lead us to Vision and even Kid Vis here and Kid Ultron. Captain America just has noted you Patriot now having the serum in you and wearing a similar outfit. Even though it's not a hundred percent confirmed, but we have Wiccan and Speed listed as children of Scarlet Witch and Vision. Another interesting fact is that it was recently found out that Wanda had another child with Electro due to some magical war no one remembers but Wade Harkness of Salem-X is their son.

"Wonderman, didn't have any children before he died but it newest member of Salem-X, Reaper is Simon's son from another reality. Not sure if we should go after someone already on Salem-X, but we can think about it and wait when Wiccan gets back to see what he thinks. As for the second Ant-Man we have Stature already on our team and as well as Falcon's daughter and Mockingbird's daughter. Now, here's the rest of the list that was put together.

"Lionheart, who died had two young children. It seams no one but Captain America and Captain Britain knew her true identity to keep the kids safe. I know this, being from the future as well as the new Lionheart brought into the Avengers confirmed my scans and Intel that it is Martin Leigh and he is the original Lionheart's grown son from the future. My guess is that Captain America, besides us, will be the only ones knowing this man's true identity.

"There is Thor Girl who goes by Tara Olsen. Not much is known about her except that she has modeled her self after and been close to Thor. She is not his daughter but he tended to view her as such. After Thor's disappearance she kind of went off the radar living a human life now but I saw hints that they may have already approached her for this new Avengers Academy.

"Now, Thunderstrike had a son, Kevin Masterson. He is in high school and I have located where his father's hammer is being hidden. Also, unknown to anyone but me and Tony Stark, Hercules has a son out there too. Seems he got a girl pregnant on one of his parting phases. She came to Avengers mansion when she was pregnant but Tony met her and confirmed to her that the child was not Hercules but Tony has been keeping tabs on him ever since. Just recently I have seen signs his powers are manifesting. His name is Argo and he goes to high school in New Mexico.

"Black Panther has a sister named Shuri who has been training to be the next Panther if something happens to him before he can produce an heir. She has just turned twenty-one so is slightly older than the rest of us but has just come to America to sow her royal oats to say. Then there is Julie Carpenter's daughter Rachel Carpenter who I know you've remained in contact with Cassie and how she's wished she could be a super hero too like her mom. Namor has no children but Tony had marked his cousin's Namora and Namorita who are both tied up with their Avengers and the New Warriors.

"It appears the late Doctor Druid had a son, Sebastian Druid. He was passed from foster home to foster home until he recently turned eighteen. Now he works in a comic book shop and as you can see by his size he has never gone hungry. If the reports of why he was moved from home to home as a difficult child might speculate that he may have a knack for magic like hid dad and he may not even know it.

"Of course Reed and Sue have Franklin and Valeria, but they are too consumed by the Fantastic Four and Power Pack. Then there is Spider-Man, who has kept his identity a secret. I of course know who he is, Peter Parker. I also know that he had a daughter who grows up to become Spider-Girl. The same daughter in this time he and Mary Jane thought died at birth. It was always a suspicion that she had actually been kidnapped by Osborne and sold away. I have tried searching for her and these rumors but haven't had luck yet.

"Then there is Luna, Quicksilver and Crystal's daughter who is tucked away with the Inhumans off planet and then I have entered the entry of Captain Marvel and his possible connection to Hulkling. There are only two more Avengers notes in these files. There is Hulk, who according to Tony, he and a group called the Illuminati had sent him off in space for a brief time but Hulk had made his way back to Earth where Tony and his Illuminati erased his memory of them sending him away or him ever being gone from Earth. It seems Tony hid a devise and kept a recording of Hulk's whereabouts in space.

"It seems Hulk had fallen in love with a woman on a planet and had a child. They named him Skarr and if my calculations are right he would be about thirteen now. When Hulk came back he lost all contact with this planet or what has happened to Skarr but he has always kept an eye out for signs of Hulk's wife, child or his Warbound to come looking for him to Earth. Also, there are notes in here that She-Hulk has adopted a high school girl named Lyra Walters. Iron-Man had noted he believed there to be a connection between the girl and Bruce Banner. I'm not sure but I did do a scan and found traces of gamma in her so she is defiantly related to Hulk or She-Hulk somehow.

"Now, the last one was an entry that the original Swordsman, Jacques Duquesne had a daughter. When he died he had entrusted Iron Man with a secret, that he had a daughter out there. Tony promised to look for her for him, but Tony never had any luck. Not sure if he truly tried or not but his child was never found. Using what knowledge I had did a trace and I actually found the girl and traced her to an orphanage and I also came into possession of Swordsman's sword. This morning I just received the data of the name of the family that she was sold to and was about to open it into this file," Iron-Lad said as a drawer opened up to show the sword and the data opened up on the screen.

"I don't believe it, the people who bought the girl was Derek and Eleanor Bishop," Kate said in shock.

"So that makes me this Swordsman's missing daughter?" Susan Bishop asked as she stepped into the room and saw the data and a picture of her up on the screen next to her parents and the Swordsman.

**Next: Issue #50 – Winter's Flame - Part One & Young Avengers: New Recruits – Part One**


	52. Winter's Flame Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #50 – Winter's Flame - Part One**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

_**Hex-Room**_

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Shaman said as he looked around the room.

Mike Twoyoungmen was feeling a little better and eased, especially after the recent event of Wanda and the other vanishing and then the battle with Chad and the Spellbinders. They had managed to calm down the Spellbinders and convince all of them to remain at the school. After the death of one of their own, Paul the Charmer and the defeat of Chad the Thief, it was clear how important it was to keep them all there and to train them in their gifts and how to use them for good. Dr. Strange was furious that he had been duped but agreed it was better to keep them there and they had all agreed that Klara would devote all her time in teaching and watching over the Spellbinders. Since Bryce was immune to magic, he would assist her in their training as well as with the other students.

With Klara stepping into this single and important roll, Bryce spread thin between the two groups of students and with Cloak and the others missing that left Mermana as the only other staff member present and with the depleted ranks of Salem-X that left it more difficult for the core members to help handle both the school and any evil threats out there. Mike knew that until Wanda and the others returned she would expect him to do what ever was necessary to keep booth the school and Salem-X functioning. So he had made some hard decisions and ones that had to me made whether the others agreed with him or not. The first was Klara and the Spellbinders and the rest was why everyone was assembled before him now.

"I still don't know why he is here," Jason Strongbow mumbled as his wife, Tyllas kicked him under the table.

Mike glanced at Jason and his wife and then glanced at who he was referring to, Max Dillon the villain once known as Electro and former member of Daman Harkness' group as Dark Bolt and currently father of former Salem-X member and Wanda's son, Wade Harkus. He then glanced at the others sitting around the table; Laura Dean - Portal, Sam Le – Salem, Ling Kong – Time Witch, Lucy France – Python, Sorana Zafar – Elementa, Erik Williams – Reaper, Folma – Mermana, Clara Holdsworth – Natura, Analee Bergwood – Shifter and Jillian Woods – Shadowoman. It was an odd group, friends old and new but he had a plan and they had all agreed to trust him and follow his leadership.

"Now, you know Klara has taken on the new role as only working with the Spellbinders. Her only wish is to train and watch over that group of students so she has chosen and I agree that she will have no connection with Salem-X or the running of the school. That is why she is not here with us, but she is aware of all that is transpiring," Mike said as he began the meeting.

"What about finding my son and the others," Max interrupted.

"Now, as I've said, there is nothing we can do at this point. And on authority from Madam Webb, she said that we are to do nothing and when the time is right, Wanda will return to us," Mike said as he knew in his soul that Cassandra's premonition was true and that they would return to them.

Mike was glad to hear these words from Cassandra when he had called her. Mike was in need of some recruits and despite the wishes to try and keep the Coven and Salem-X separate he had decided to see if he could call on any of them to help till Wanda and the others returned. Amanda Szardos was currently unavailable due to something going on with X-Calibur as was Cassandra who said that she had other things she had to deal with at this time. Both Victoria Hastings and Latoya Worrik were too busy in their personal lives to help. The only one willing was Analee Bergwood who decided she wasn't ready to deal with her son and had reached out to him at a chance to make up for all the bad she had done. With a hint from Cassandra, he had agreed to give her a shot.

He was disappointed that she was the only one from the Coven willing to help. He had even begged his daughter. Elizabeth to come help and she had said no. Like fellow Coven member, Topaz, his daughter was also a Mystic Avatar for Dr. Strange and they were too busy for them to assist him. He had begged her to do it as a favor to her father but she said no, which even if she wanted to, Dr. Strange at this time would not allow it. But she had made a compromise and offered another to help in her place. That was Jillian Woods, the woman known as Shadowoman who was a past member and now current member of a group known as the Secret Defenders.

Elizabeth had told Mike that Dr. Strange had assigned each of his Mystic Avatars with a special group to look after. She had been given the Secret Defenders. Unfortunately she had a round of bad luck with her newly appointed group. Her team leader, Cadaver had finally been granted his wish to finally cross over and had. Vengeance had finally been separated from his _Ghost Rider _bond and was now back to being ordinary cop Mike Badilino. Then Beta Ray Bill had been called away to attend to something going on with Thor and Asgard and was on temporary leave as was Amanda Szardos. This only left her with two team members, Nocturne – Angela Cairn and Jillian Woods. She wasn't sure about Angela but his daughter had grown close to and had become good friends with Jillian and trusted her greatly and suggested that until she figured out what to do and reform her Secret Defenders team that Shadowoman was all his if he wanted her and because it was his daughter, he agreed to Shadowoman in her place.

"Now, we need to not only keep the school running and tend over the other students, but we have to keep going as Salem-X. Now, I've officially taken over Wanda's place as Headmaster of the school and leader of Salem-X. Thanks to my powers and the power of our Hex-Tech I will make sure all know Mistress X is still present and accounted for," Mike said as in a swirl of magic he was now wearing the white hood and robe of Mistress X.

"With his transfiguring powers to give off certain curves you wouldn't know it wasn't Wanda under that robe," Tyllas whispered to her husband.

"I agree, we can't let anyone, especially our enemies know that powerful Mistress X is not around to protect this place," Elementa added.

"I know things have been blurred in the past but for my ruse to work and to keep things running smooth we will need to keep Salem-X and School Staff completely separated. For that to work we need staff to help Bryce, who will already be run thin devoting most of his time to Klara, teach and watch over the rest of the students as well keeping Salem-X a mystical ten members strong.

"Joining Mermana will be Lucy moving from Salem-X to running the school and the students full time. Tyllas, who doesn't really want to go into the field, has agreed to stay on as staff to help Lucy. I have also asked Analee here to come to the school to help Lucy as well," Mike said as he got many disturbing looks and murmurs from a few in the group but they all knew that if Wanda had trusted her into the Coven they owed her the chance to prove herself to them as well.

"What about us?" Portal asked as she motioned to her and her group of friends.

"I was about to get to that, Laura. You, Sam, Ling and Erik will be promoted, or graduated if you will from students to Student Teachers. You will be part of the Salem-X and be pulled when needed but will student assist as Lucy needs. You all have proven yourself more than once in battle, but you all still have much to learn. Clara here will also move from the student roster and join you as a Student Teacher as well as a part of Salem-X," Mike said as they glanced to Klara's granddaughter who was wearing her same outfit but was now the crimson and red colors of Salem-X.

"Welcome to the team," Sam said with a smile as Laura glared at him briefly.

"Thanks," Clara said with the tone that this should be no surprise to anyone.

"Now, of course the core team of Salem-X will be Elementa with Scarlet Eagle rejoining the team. Also we welcome new comers Jillian Woods codenamed Shadowoman and Max Dillon taking the codename Crimson Bolt," Mike said as they all looked at the two new comers who wore costumes designed just like their original costumes but were now the standard colors of Salem-X.

"Wait, with us I only count nine, thought there was supposed to be ten?" Laura asked as she glanced around the table.

"Who's going to be field leader if you are taking on the role of Mistress X?" Scarlet Eagle asked as the same time.

"Now everyone, I was just getting to that. I would like you all to meet your field leader and the tenth and final member to the core group of Salem-X," Mike said with a big smile as they all turned to a figure walking through the door.

"Illyana!" Tyllas, Jason and the rest of the original Salem-X members all screamed at the same time as a woman with short blond spiky hair, crimson red Salem-X outfit that left her legs, arms, face and parts of her upper body bare while wearing boots, a glove on her right hand and a band on her left arm where her hand had once been that matched her body suit.

"SilverFlame is back," Illyana said with a smile.

_**Epilogue**_

"Are you ssssure thissss isss a good idea?" Spideress asked in a soft hiss as she looked at the building across the field known as the Salem School of Witchcraft.

"Smells wrong," Sharptooth growled as he sniffed the air and looked at the half woman half spider.

"We should go," Skull the flaming skeleton said as the Draconian named Draco grunted in agreement.

"Now, now, since when have we all gone so soft?" Lord Sirus asked as he landed behind them all.

"Sssirusss," Spideress began to say to the man with long wavy hair and a set of sharp fangs that glistened against his pale skin.

"That's Lord Sirus to you and we will storm in there and get my mother back. Something has happened to her and I can feel it," Lord Sirus said out load as he kept to himself that he had also felt something change within him as well and he not only had to get his mother but he had to get answers.

"Cold," Draco grunted as a strange wind began to blow.

"Ssskull, whatsss wrong with you?" Spideress suddenly asked as they all turned to look at the skeleton whose natural burning flames had begun to go out.

"Greetings, hope I'm not intruding," an icy voice said.

Lord Sirus and his Demon Squad turned to see a woman with snow white skin and long blue hair and eyebrows that looked like they were burning fire but the color of and made of ice. Her finger nails and lips were a frosty blue and her eyes were a strange grey-blue color with flaming snowflakes for pupils. She wore a blue long sleeve top and matching pant with white boots and white long cape with a flaming icicle pattern all over the back of it. As she took in air and exhaled, they all could see her frosty breath escape.

"Who are you?" Lord Sirus demanded when a strong cold wind began to stir all around them.

"You bitter cold end," the woman said as waved her hands and brought forth the full force of the North Wind.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**New Recruits – Part One**

_**High School – New Mexico**_

"How's Susan doing?" Elijah Bradley asked as he stopped at the entrance of the local High School.

"Better, for all things considering for a person who found out not only is she adopted but her real father is dead and used to be the Avenger known as the Swordsman," Kate Bishop said as she adjusted her fashionable civilian outfit.

"Sounds like someone else I know and she turned out great," Elijah smirked and gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek. "So does she still want to play dress up like her little sister?"

"She insists and I'm not sure how I feel about it but I don't know if I can deny her either," Kate said knowing how she had become the hero she was today.

"I heard A.J. was going to give Susan her father's sword," Elijah commented as they opened the front doors of the school, went through the metal detectors that were not advanced enough to pick up on their cloaked tech.

"Yes and she had already started practicing with it. She was already a natural in her fencing class so she needs to learn all its tricks. A.J. has even created a costume for her. Looks just like the original Swordsman's costume except it's a bit shinier and armored looking than cloth. She's even decided to call herself Lady Sword," Kate said as they entered the gym were the wrestling tournament was being held.

"Interesting, I assumed she'd call herself Swordswoman or something like that. There's our guy," Elijah said suddenly as they saw a very muscular guy about six feet tall, very tanned skin with brown hair covered by a brown bandanna.

"All right dude, let's get our wrestle on," Argo said as he eyed the kid in front of him.

"Doesn't sound all that heroic but he does have a god-like look to him," Kate blushed a little.

"Whatever, let's," Elijah began to say when the ceiling suddenly exploded and a huge chunk down upon the two wrestlers causing the whole gym to scream in horror when it crushed them.

"Don't anyone move. If you let me get what I came for then we'll let you all live," a voiced boomed as a young man wearing a green tight shirt with brown hair dropped from the ceiling and suddenly started to hover in mid air as his body from the waist down became a twirling cyclone made of sand.

"Why don't you surrender and you won't get hurt," Patriot said as he and Archtress steppe dup with weapons ready after their costumes had quickly formed on their body.

"Oh, I was hoping I wasn't too early to get a chance to take you guys on. This will be fun," the villain made of sand said as his hands turned into large sand mallets and hit the ceiling and causing more debris to fall but as it passed near him, broke down, transformed and suddenly took the shape of a dozen warriors made of sand upon the ground in front of the Young Avengers.

_**Maria Stark Academy**_

"I thought only those worthy could hold the mighty hammer of Thor?" Teddy Altman asked as he shifted the backpack on his back that held the enchanted mace called Thunderstrike.

"That's Thor's hammer. Thunderstrike can be picked up by anyone but only the one worthy can actually tap into and use its powers," Cassie Lang said as she began to grow nervous.

She and Kevin Masterson had grown up friends since their parents had been heroes and Avengers. She had even had a crush on him but had never had a chance to tell him how she felt. Soon after Kevin's dad sacrificed himself to save the world, his mom and step dad had taken him away. They had written letters for awhile but had slowly drifted apart as the years passed. She had even thought of or spoke with Kevin until after her dad had died and she had received a sympathy card from him. She tore it up without reading it because she thought if he wasn't going to show up at the funeral at least he could have called or written a letter, not a generic sympathy card.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked as Cassie seemed to be staring off into space.

"Sorry, just thinking. I haven't seen Kevin since we were little kids," Cassie said as she stared at the doors that led into the school.

"And you have a thing for him," Teddy sang with a smile.

"Do not," Cassie said as she took a swing and missed. "Hurry up so we can get this over with."

"Hey Kevie, you think your too good to talk to us?" A boy's voice taunted from around the corner.

Cassie and Teddy rounded the corner to see five boys following and harassing another student. As they got closer they saw it was a skinny boy of about seventeen with short blond hair. It had been many years since she had seen him but with one look upon the blond boy's face she knew immediately it was Kevin. It took everything in here to not run up and grab him and hug him or deck him. She always considered herself a strong person but why did this boy have an effect on her like this. Before she could dwell any further on the situation, Kevin's voice brought her back to reality.

"Just leave me alone!" Kevin shouted as he turned and took a swing at the lead bully.

"Oh, tough guy?" The boy teased as he easily dodged the blow and then slammed Kevin up against the lockers.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Cassie asked causing all the boys to turn and look towards her and Teddy.

"Cassie?" Kevin asked surprised.

"What, your girlfriend has to fight your battles?" The boy teased as they all turned to face Cassie and Teddy.

"You all better run if you know what's best for you," Teddy said trying to control his change to Hulkling.

"They won't be going anywhere," a voice giggled as all the bullies, including the one holding Kevin were suddenly slammed against the lockers and stuck there by some strange goop unable to break free.

"Who?" Cassie asked as they turned around to see a kid about their age with spiky blond hair wearing red goggles and a gold suit with black gloves, boots and chest piece.

"None of your concern, I'm here for the Masterson boy," the kid said as suddenly a strange liquid shot out of his chest piece and flew right at the Young Avengers.

_**JB Comics – Lincoln, Nebraska**_

"What happened here?" Tamia Taylor asked as she stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Looks like an explosion went off," Jonas Shade responded as he stared at the mess that was suppose to be the comic shop Sebastian Druid worked.

"You think?" Tamia said rolling her eyes and started to move closer to the building.

"You suppose Sebastian was in there?" Jonas asked as he tried to scan the rubble.

"No, he's not in there anymore," a woman's voice came from behind them.

Both Young Avengers turned to see a girl in her late teens wearing a purple face mask, outfit, gloves and boots that covered her whole body except for her legs from the top of her knees to her hips, her mouth area and her mid drift. She had glowing green eyes and long red hair that went down to the middle of her back. Jonas shut off his image inducer while Tamia called on her costume and instantly became Kid Vis and Talon.

"How do you know that?" Talon asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I did that before taking him down. I almost left when I saw you two and something told me you were members of the Young Avengers and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take you down," the girl said with a smile.

"Well, your no match for us, who ever you are," Talon said as she flew at the girl.

"You think? Trust me, you are no match for Miss Medusa," the girl said as suddenly her hair began to grow.

Before Talon could switch direction, half of Miss Medusa's hair caught her, and then slammed her into the ground. Then, just as quickly, picked her up and tossed her into the air while the other half of her hair lashed out with great force hitting Talon and sending her flying through the air. Kid Vis could have sworn that he saw energy crackling throughout the lady's hair every time it hit or touched something. He didn't have time to contemplate it as Miss Medusa turned and faced him. The instant that their eyes made contact, Miss Medusa's hair whipped back like a violent wind had hit her from the front as a huge blast of energy shot from her face causing Kid Vis and the spot he was standing on to explode violently upon contact.

_**Bishop Manor – Head Quarters of the Young Avengers**_

"I still don't see why I can't go with you," Susan said not used to being told no.

"Because, you haven't been fully trained," A.J. said as he was checking the computer monitor.

"You're just going to a high school to talk to a potential recruit. How hard can that be?" Susan pouted.

"Hey, I, wait a minute," A.J. suddenly said as he pulled up a scene.

"Oh my," Susan said as she saw a high school turned battle scene.

Lying on the ground was a girl and she looked unconscious. Hovering above her was a teenaged boy wearing a full armored body suit that was dark blue with white boots, gloves and eye piece. There was a glowing white pattern all over the blue part of his armor that seemed to electrically shift from computer grid lines to magic symbols and back. The blue armored villain paused and then seemed to look right at the monitor A.J. and Susan were looking at.

"I know you are watching Iron-Lad. You thought that Kid Wizard wasn't good enough for your Young Avengers, well I will show you when me and the rest of my Frightful Four kill every last one of your recruits, starting with her," Kid Wizard said as he turned on the girl and began to hit her with blasts of electricity from his gloves.

"A.J.," Susan began to panic when she realized Iron-Lad was already gone and flying at great speed and she hoped he made it in time.

**Next: Issue #51 – Winter's Flame - Part Two & Young Avengers: New Recruits – Part Two**


	53. Winter's Flame Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #51 – Winter's Flame - Part Two**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that I've officially changed my codename to Crimson Arrow, not sure if I told you sense you kept referring to me as Eagle in the meeting," Jason said as he stepped aside with Mike after the meeting.

"Oh, sorry, been a little distracted," Mike said as he looked over to the group on the other side of the room.

"So Illyana is back?" Jason Strongbow asked as he followed his teammate and friend's eyes.

"Yes, she appeared a few hours before I called the meeting. It seems something had gone down in her dimension and she came here looking for Wade's help," Mike answered as he glanced over at the more mature woman he had once fallen for before she had left the team and their dimension.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't say and she kept changing the subject when I pressed. All I know is that a lot of time has passed in her dimension and a new threat had been born and is now endangering the peace they've worked so hard to establish the past twenty some years," Mike said.

"Wow, I can't believe time moves so fast there compared to ours. I was gonna say, she looked a little older but she can't be that old?" Jason added in amazement as he stared at the woman.

"Well, the nature of her powers, she ages a little slower than most. She may look a young thirty but she is actually in her forties," Mike responded.

"Did you tell her about Wade and the others vanishing?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I filled her in on everything that has happened since she left. She was hoping to talk to Wade and really wouldn't tell me any more of what was going on. I tried to probe and offer our help but said she needed time to think about Wade and what her next move is but in the meantime she has agreed to help out here until she is able to generate a portal back home," Mike answered.

"You think she's hiding something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but until we find out, I just need to keep a close eye on her," Mike said as his feelings for her started to play games on his senses.

"So did you take his last name?" Portal asked with excitement for her old teammate.

"We don't quite do that, we combine them now. So I guess it would be Illyana Rasputinblaze.

"So, you're married?" Mike asked suddenly feeling jealousy and anger eat at him as he and Jason approached the group.

"Yes, to Dan. After you all left we grew very close living and fighting together for so many years we decided to bind ourselves to one another," Illyana said as she looked away with a strange sadness in her eyes.

"Why didn't Dan come with you?" Mike asked with a tone.

"Because, he's dead," Illyana answered as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, Mike," Tyllas said as she spread her wings and flew after the woman.

"Not cool," Portal said as she followed.

"I didn't know," Mike said as he looked at everyone staring at him.

"Hate to interrupt but it seems we have an alert coming in on the Hex System. It appears there is a battle going on just up the hill from us," Bryce said coming into the room and switching on a large monitor.

"Bring it up," Mike said as everyone gathered into the room, including a very hard faced Illyana who would not meet his eyes.

"That appears to be Lord Sirus and his Demon Squad," Python said.

"Well, what's left of them," Scarlet Arrow said as he looked at the screen.

It seemed the only two left fighting were Lord Sirus and Spideress. Skull was nothing but a pile of frosty bones. Draco's entire body was encased in ice while his head, also encased in ice lay severed and a few feet away from his body. Sharptooth laid flat on his back with what looked like a large sword made of ice sticking out of his chest. As they glanced at their opponent they saw a woman, in her twenties, with white skin and blue hair, wearing a blue outfit with a white cape flapping in the wind that appeared to be at her command. Mike didn't know if he should be concerned or relieved she was taking out one of their foes.

"My son, I've got to go help him," Analee screamed as she stepped into the room and then bolted back out of the room.

"Analee, wait," Mike called after the woman who was already gone.

"Who is that?" Salem asked as he eyed the woman in white and blue.

"I can't believe she followed me here," Illyana said as she stared at the monitor and growled.

"Followed you? Who is it, I don't recognize her," Reaper asked.

"You wouldn't, time has passed since you've left," Portal said as she elbowed the man from the same dimension as SilverFlame.

"Yeah, who is she?" Mike asked wondering what trouble Illyana had brought to their Earth.

"That's Winter Blaze, my daughter," SilverFlame said as her skin suddenly turned to organic steel and she bolted out of the room.

"Not only is she married but they had a kid too?" Crimson Arrow asked in shock as he ran after Mike and the others heading out into the field.

"Looks like it and maybe she's the reason she came here looking Wade. It's not Dan's but Wades?" Python questioned as she got along side the two.

"Maybe, Lucy, I want you and the rest of the staff to stay inside and watch after the kids. Salem-X members only outside, that includes you guys on the field as well," Shaman said looking at Portal and the others.

Shaman, Portal, Salem, Time Witch, Elementa, Reaper, Scarlet Arrow, SilverFlame, Crimson Bolt, Shadowoman and Natura arrived up the hill just in time to see Spideress encased in ice and Analee step next to her son. Shaman saw that the woman was causing a strong wind to pelt the two causing the area around them to start to frost over. Analee and used her magic and transformed into a creature made of lava but even in that form she was barely keeping the area around her melted as well as maintain her hot form. Lord Sirus was keeping an aura of fire around himself but it was all he could do to keep it up to keep himself from freezing. He looked pretty beaten. Shaman just couldn't imagine how this woman could best a being who was part demon, part witch and part vampire.

"Winter, stop this instant," SilverFlame said as she now stood a good distance a head of Salem-X and gaining ground towards her daughter.

"Oh, mother, there you are. I was on my way to find you but ran into these demon infested creatures and had to kill them," Winter said as she slammed her hand down upon the ground causing a large gust of wind to flow at Lord Sirus and Shifter making the grass freeze in it's path until it reached the two and rose up and over incasing the two instantly in ice. "That should hold them long enough for me to deal with family."

"Winter, you are pushing to hard, you need to calm down or," SilverFlame began to say.

"Or what?" Winter said turning to face her mom.

"Or your other side will take over," SilverFlame answered.

"I have it under control. You know my hunger to kill demons quenches that side," Winter said as she stepped towards her mother.

"Killing only feeds your inner demon. The moment you lose control of your emotions and powers it takes over," SilverFlame pleaded.

"You would like that so you can finally kill me and be rid of me, wouldn't you mother?" Winter said as the wind blew around her fists and suddenly a large sword made of ice formed in each of her hands.

"I don't want to kill you, I love you. I just want to find a way to help you," SilverFlame said as suddenly a large blade of steel shot out and formed where her left hand had once been.

"Is that why you came to this world?" Winter said as the wind gave her speed and she flew at her mother swinging her swords.

"I," began to saw when the sound of Winter's right blade shattering against her right steel arm drowned out her words.

"What is going on?" Shaman asked as he stopped near the two women fighting just as SilverFlame brought her sword around and broke her daughter's remaining sword in half.

"This is why you came here. You came to get my real father," Winter said as a strong gust of wind blew her mother aside and she looked right at Shaman.

"Father?" Shaman asked as he looked over to SilverFlame.

"Mike, did I forget to mention that we had a daughter?" Illyana asked as the three stared at each other in shock while the rest of Salem-X stood speechless.

"You mean, I have a daughter? That's impossible," Shaman said in confusion as he looked at the girl with blue hair that looked like frozen fire.

" I guess mom lied about you abandoning me or by your reaction it's true you never wanted me, either way, you both will die," Winter said as suddenly her body exploded in flame as she went from blue and white to red and black.

"What the?" Shaman asked Illyana as he saw the woman who might be his daughter now had red skin, boots and cape with a black outfit in addition to her hair now looking like a true burning flame and her eyes went red with a flame made of ice for pupils.

"It's the nature of her powers and curse. Her demon side has been freed," SilverFlame said as she transformed into her demon form while her steel sword became one of flames.

"Yes, and I will eat you all alive," Winter screamed as the South Wind blew causing fire to form all around her and then with a wave of her arms the flames took on shapes of fiery demons and launched themselves directly at her parents and Salem-X.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**New Recruits – Part Two**

_**Patriot & Archtress – Mission: Argo the son of Hercules**_

"Is that Sandman?" Archtress asked as she shot arrow after arrow that when it hit a sand warrior it released as substance that caused them to become real moist and melt to the ground in a puddle of goop.

"No, looks similar but way too young. Looks to be about our age, maybe a pretender," Patriot said as he raised his shield to shield himself from the impact of the sand warrior's fists but was thankful that the gym had finally cleared out.

"You can call me Sandstorm. I am the son of the original Sandman, well technically I'm a clone but I prefer the term offspring," Sandstorm said as he started to move towards the Young Avengers when a rumbling caused him to pause.

"Who dares attack the son of a god?" Argo asked in anger as the large debris that had fallen lifts up in the air as Argo holds it up with his strength to reveal the boy he was wrestling to be lying, unconscious but safe right by him.

"Great, he not only knows who he is but he's got an ego too," Archtress signed as she loaded an arrow and sent it flying at Sandstorm.

Sandstorm smiled and exploded in a fury of sand going everywhere allowing the arrow to pass right through and hit the far wall. Then a large mallet formed out of the sand and hit Argo sending him flying back wards as Sandstorm then reformed kneeling down by the young wrestler and held a hand over his face.

"One move and I will suffocate him with sand," Sandstorm threatened.

Without missing a beat, Patriot threw his shield with great speed and strength. Sandstorm shouted in anger as he turned his head to sand letting the shield pass through him. Sandstorm was about to make good of his treat when suddenly the shield sent out a pulse and Sandstorm found himself being drawn after the flying disc as some magnetic force was pulling particle of sand by particle of sand to it. To avoid his fate he quickly pulled all sand into him and reformed himself completely solid. To his surprise, seconds after he had done this, Argo stood behind him and thunked him on the head sending him into unconsciousness.

"And Argo saves the day," Argo said with a large smile as he winked at Archtress.

"Whatever. Quick thinking," Kate said as she stepped over to Patriot as his shield had returned to him.

"Got to love the new shield," Patriot said as he saw Argo walking towards them.

"Are you guys the Avengers?" Argo asked.

"Not quite, we are the Young Avengers," Patriot started to answer.

"Oh, and you want me to join you in your heroics? Mom said I'm supposed to keep a low profile," Argo said interrupting Patriot and then looking at Archtress with a huge smile, "but as I see I've already broke that promise I might as well."

"Great," Kate said rolling her eyes and then glanced over to their attacker, "looks like our guy got away."

"I can hear sirens, we better get out of here as well," Patriot said as he started to move towards a side exit in the gym.

"Can I go with you?" Argo asked.

"What about your mom?" Kate countered.

"I've known since the day I was born that I was the son of Hercules and my mom has always made me promise never to reveal that to anyone especially my dad. Today was the first time I really got to use my gifts and I'm tired of hiding," Argo said as he seemed to show a softer side of his egotistic persona.

"Let's pay your mom a visit. If she agrees then we'll take you back with us," Patriot said as he would need her on their side to help cover this incident up and Argo vanishing.

_**Stature & Hulkling – Mission: Kevin Masterson the son of Thunderstrike**_

Cassie saw the substance coming at them and her instincts kicked in as she shrunk down to insect size as her costume formed around her and she spouted mechanical wings to give her flight. She easily flew out of the path and made a quick pass by the high school bullies pinned to the wall zapping them with her stinger blasts with enough power to knock them out. She then turned to see that Hulkling had avoided the goop as well and was in his Hulkling persona. Unfortunately, Kevin was now standing in the middle of the hallway with a strange substance that covered his whole body except his shoulders and head. The rest was trapped in a very hard substance he could not get free from.

"What is this, the Avengers?" Kevin asked looking at Cassie.

"No, we're the Young Avengers and we're here to help you. I'm Stature and this is Hulkling," Cassie said giving Kevin the quick hint to not blow their secret identities.

"Oh please, like you're anything like the real Avengers. Unlike me, I am more powerful than my idol, the Trapster. Say hello to Trap Lad," the young villain said as he shot a few pellets right at Hulkling.

The pellets hit the floor and began to crate a strange foam. Hulkling quickly sprouted his wings and took to the air to save himself. Cassie flew to Kevin's right side and began to blast away with her singer blasts trying to get Kevin free. She could probably do it faster but to do so would be to grow and risk getting stuck in the foamy substance on the floor. Hulkling was currently flying and dodging keeping Trap Lad busy.

"So, you guys formed your own team?" Kevin asked as he watched the little flying girl chipping away at the substance that held him tight.

"Yeah, there's about ten of us now. All connected to the Avengers in some way, but I assure you, we are not a part of nor do we take orders from the Avengers themselves," Stature said as finally a big enough chunk fell off that Kevin was able to pull his right arm free and flex his hand.

"That's good, cause you know, all things considering, I still am very angry with Cap, Thor and them," Kevin said shocking back the tears as he thought of his dad and how Thor and the Avengers had abandoned him and left him to sacrifice his life for them and then allowing his mom and evil step-dad to take him away.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry about your dad," Cassie began to say.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. You lost your dad too and I wasn't even there for you," Kevin said as he looked at down at the tiny girl who had started to fly up to his face.

"It's okay. We both have lost and we both need to move on and stop blaming them for the death of our fathers. Both of them dead to save others, that's what being a hero is all about and it's a great legacy to follow," Stature said as she grew to normal size and stood on the chucks she had blasted off to stay off the foam.

"I know, but why are you here?" Kevin asked.

"Because I want you," Cassie blurted out.

"What?" Kevin asked in shock.

"I mean, we want you to join us," Cassie corrected herself as she blushed a little.

"How can I do that? I'm just a kid, who's strapped," Kevin said in confusion.

"Actually, you're not. You do have something we all need," Cassie said making sure her words came out right this time. "Hulkling, now!"

Kevin watched as the one she called Hulkling pulled something from a bag and threw it right at him. Kevin held out his hand in reflex and turned his head waiting for impact. He was quickly surprised when all he felt was a small thump and realized he was holding something. He turned his head back and opened his eyes and gasped as he realized he was holding a large hammer in his hand. What had shocked him was that this was no ordinary hammer, it was his father's enchanted weapon given to him by a very powerful being from a place called Asgard.

"Thunderstrike, how did you?" Kevin asked in amazement as he couldn't take his eyes off his father's hammer.

"We have our methods, now, you going to help us out here?" Stature asked with a wink.

"Here goes nothing," Kevin said both excited, scared and apprehensive about using his father's weapon but closed his eyes and slammed the hilt down against the side of his rocky prison causing lightening to strike down upon Kevin, shattering the prison that had bound him.

"Okay, when I agreed to go after the Masterson boy, they didn't say anything about having to go up against Thor. I'm out of here," Trap Lad said as he shot too pallets at the ground causing fog to go up to cover his escape.

Kevin stared as he saw the villain get away and Hulkling and Cassie both staring at him. He then turned and looked at his reflection in a door's window. He looked just like his dad when he became Thunderstrike. He dropped to one knee and began to cry as Cassie knelt down and held him.

_**Kid Vis & Talon – Mission: Sebastian Druid the son of Doctor Druid**_

"Jonas!" Talon screamed as she saw the explosion go off.

"Don't worry, you forget I can phase," Kid Vis said with a smile as he walked out of the blast unharmed.

"So what is she, some kind of spawn of the Inhuman Queen?" Talon asked as he composed herself and moved next to her teammate and faced the woman with long red hair that seemed to crackle every time it hit something near her.

"No, I am a mutant who was cast aside by her family for being different. Because of my similar abilities I was asked to take the honor of modeling myself after her, one of the original Frightful Four," Miss Medusa said as her hair seemed to get longer.

"Scans show that when her hair makes contact with something it creates and absorbs kinetic energy that she seems to use to either make her hair grow long, give herself enhanced physical abilities or as we saw, send it all out in one blast using eye contact as a focal point," Kid Vis said as he compiled the data and informed his teammate.

"Well, let's see how she likes my powers," Talon said as she opened her mouth and unleashed ear piercing squawk.

"You think that will stop me?" Miss Medusa swore as she covered her ears and whipped out her hair and wrapping it around Talon's neck.

"Talon," Kid Vis began to say as he turned to his teammate struggling to breath.

"Stop right there. One move and I snap her neck," Miss Medusa said as she held tight to the struggling Talon while building her energy for one of them to make eye contact with her.

"I can't believe I finally managed to escape that box, not sure how…what happened to my comic shop?" Sebastian began to say as he came around the corner and then screamed when he saw the comic book shop in ruins.

All three turned to see a kid about eighteen with long black shaggy hair and marching beard wearing sweats and a black t-shirt that barely covered his very large belly. If Talon hadn't been struggling to breath and had been able to speak she was have shouted in frustration that they were here risking their lives to rescue that. Even if he had magical talent, he was in no shape to be an asset to the Young Avengers. Kid Vis just nodded and confirmed out load that this was Sebastian Druid.

"How did you get out?" Miss Medusa asked in anger causing the fat guy to turn and face her.

"You did this. You destroyed my comics!" Sebastian shouted as suddenly a strange energy built around him and then a weird mystical blast flew out right at Miss Medusa causing her to step back, releasing Talon right before the blast hit her and she vanished from sight in a huge flash.

"Holy cow!" Talon said as she chocked catching her breath and rubbing her throat.

"How did I, did I just kill her?" Sebastian asked in horror.

"No, scans show a strange residue. Someone teleported her out before you hit her," Kid Vis said as he moved towards the fat kid.

"Who are you and what's going on here?" Sebastian asked as he continued to stare from the Young Avengers to the place where the comic shop used to be.

"This has got to be a joke," Talon mumbled to herself.

"Attention all Young Avengers! This is Lady Sword. Something's happened to Iron-Lad. He went off and now I've lost all communication with him. I am in route; please meet me at the coordinates I am sending you. Please hurry!" Came Susan Bishop's voice over all their com units as Talon took flight and Kid Vis followed after using his strength to try and carry the screaming fat man as he took to the air as well.

**Next: Issue #52 – Winter's Flame - Part Three & Young Avengers: New Recruits – Part Three**


	54. Winter's Flame Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #52 – Winter's Flame - Part Three**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

"Is she really my daughter?" Shaman asked as he called on his powers and became his usual dragon form to better fight and be protected form the flaming demons.

"Yes and no," SilverFlame said as the moment her flaming sword sliced through a fiery demon it snuffed out into nothing but smoke.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlet Arrow asked as he grabbed and fired off arrow after arrow that upon impact with a fiery demon exploded in a flash freeze that froze them solid.

"Hey we make a great team," Crimson Bolt said as he released strong bolts of electricity at the frozen demons causing them to explode and turn to ash.

"Let it go," Shadowoman smirked as she passed Scarlet Arrow as she used the shadows cast by the fiery light to rise up and wrapped as many fire demons as she could in darkness.

"I am doing what I can but your powers will do more good against pure fire," Natura growled as called on her magic causing nature to strike back as the Earth shook and creatures made of rock erupted to battle the demons made of fire.

"I agree, just keep them distracted, the spell I am casting will take a lot of concentration and energy," Elementa said as she called upon her magic and reached out to tap into the elements around her.

"Why are we helping them again?" Portal asked as she, Salem and Reaper followed after Time Witch.

"Analee is a member of the White Coven and so I must help her and to that extent her son. Plus, with so many demons we could use their help," Time Witch said as she cast a spell to reverse time in a sense around Skull to reverse the spell cast upon him.

The air around the bones began to shimmer as the ice began to away from them. In a matter of seconds the frost and the ice was gone and moved away form the bones allowing them to reshape and burst into the flaming form of Skull. Reaper created his ionic scythe and hit the ice cage causing it to shatter and freeing Spideress, Analee and Lord Sirus. Sensing life within Sharptooth, he linked minds with Portal and helped guide her as she created a portal causing the sword to slide and vanish away allowing Sharptooth's healing abilities to kick and begin to heal.

"Thanks for your help, but alas there is no way to save Draco," Analee said as her son shook her off.

"We didn't need your help," Lord Sirus spat.

"Whatever, you can sit here and sulk or you can help take her down," Portal said as Winter Blaze sent another wave of demons made of fire.

"I for one would like revenge," Spideress hissed.

"For now, we have a truce," Lord Sirus said as he engaged the demons.

"You still haven't answered me," Shaman said as he landed and shifted back standing back to back with SilverFlame.

"Kind of busy fighting fire demons thanks to our daughter," Illyana responded.

"Answer me!" Shaman demanded as he turned Illyana around to face him.

"Yes, the child is yours. It seems our last time together before you went back to your dimension left me with more than a memory of you," Illyana said looking at Mike.

"But, you said it wasn't mine too," Mike responded with confusion.

"Exactly, Mike. Not long after you left I grew close to Dan Blaze and it seems his hellfire ability sparked and merged with my curse and something happened to the baby within me making the body host two souls, one human and one demon," Illyana said tearing up.

"I don't get it," Mike said knowing he did as he glanced at the young woman commanding the fire.

"The girl we saw when we arrived her is yours, but the girl you see up there right now, is Dan's. She has the natural ability to summon the winds but she has your ability to transfigure the wind into ice, my ability and curse to shift forms when she loses control of her emotions between the two personas and Dan's ability to shape and control fire," Illyana explained.

"So why did you come here looking for Wade and not me?" Mike asked letting his hurt show while he and his past lover dance in circle fighting off the demons.

"I was too ashamed to tell you that I hid your daughter from you while letting another man think the child was only his. I just, thought, maybe Wade might know how to rid the demon while saving the girl," SilverFlame said not having to say out loud her biggest fear, that this time, the demon she had to kill was her daughter, both of them.

"What matters now, is you are here and we will find a solution, together," Shaman said as he refused to give up or lose another daughter.

"By the power of the four corners I command you fire be gone!" Elementa shouted as she released her spell causing all the fiery demons to pause while a huge cyclone blue in causing an instant vacuum and making all the fiery demons to vanish from site while also zapping out Winter's flame.

"Look, she did it," Portal said as they saw Winter kneeling on the ground, and half way shifting back to her ice human form.

"You did nothing," Winter said as she stood up, her flaming hair burning high as the wind began to pick up all around her and her opponents.

"This can't be good," Reaper said as he stared at the woman with awe.

"I sense a more demonic presence and power flowing around her," Salem said.

With a smile and a laugh, a powerful wind blew at Salem-X and Demon Squad as dozens of large fire balls formed and came right for them. The Demon Squad gathered right behind Lord Sirus while he called on his gifts to make the balls of fire move enough to miss his team. Portal pushed her powers as she opened portals to send the balls of fire elsewhere while Time Witch case a spell to slow the momentum of the fire balls. Elementa cast her spells over the elements to divert the balls of fire as best she could. Everything happened in a matter of seconds and when the smoke cleared the groups still stood ready against Winter.

"Winter, stop this right now," SilverFlame said as she took a step forward motioning everyone to stand ready.

"I am not Winter, I am Blaze and all those who stand in my way of Demon Liberation shall die," Blaze said as the wind began to pick up as she poured out more power from within.

"Winter, I can help you. I am your father, please," Shaman said as he started to move closer.

"You had your chance and you choose to abandon us, so you shall die with the rest of them," Blaze said as she released her powers and a whirl wind of fire surrounded the groups, cooking them as it began to swiftly move inward to burn them all alive.

"Not on my watch you wont," a voice said as a magical blast not on hit the fire and snuffed it out but caused a wind backlash to hit Blaze and send her flying backwards.

"I don't believe it," Shaman said as he saw a beautiful woman with long black hair floating above them all.

"Who dares to attack me?" Blaze asked as he quick rose to her feet.

"Well, if what I've just heard is true than I guess your big sister dares," Talisman said as magical energy swirled around her as she commanded the spirits around them causing Wind Spirits to manifest and take back control of the winds Blaze was controlling.

"Well, if you're anything like our father, you should not be a problem to deal with," Blaze said as she suddenly a very powerful energy exploded around her as she was instantly engulfed in fire.

"I sense something very bad in her," Salem said taking Portal's hand.

"This is what I've feared," SilverFlame said looking at Shaman in horror.

They all turned and watched as Blaze transformed and suddenly began to grow and change shape. Suddenly Blaze was no longer human but a thirty foot high female demon with deep red hair and flowing long hair made of fire. She had hooves for feet and sharp talons upon her fingers. A long spear tipped tail as well as long curled horns grew from her body and head. She now wore armor made of fire as well as holding a flaming sword in one hand and a shield made of fire in the other. She smiled as smoke escaped her mouth.

"Demon Chyld is now reborn and then this world will crumble under my fire," Demon Chyld declared as with large roar portals of fire opened up and large beasts with wings made of fire poured out of them and advanced upon Salem-X and the Demon Squad.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**New Recruits – Part Three**

_**Iowa – Middle of Nowhere. **_

"Nice outfit," Archtress said as she stepped up to the spacecraft that had landed.

"Thanks," Lady Sword smiled, stepping out of the craft to greet the rest of the rest of the Young Avengers, thinking how much she liked her purple outfit that looked like a female version of the Swords man's outfit, her real father.

"So what's going on? Where's Iron-Lad?" Patriot asked glancing at the group that had just gathered.

"He got a distress call and this is the last known spot we had contact when he went off radar," Lady Sword said.

"I thought he was supposed to be checking on Black Panther's sister?" Talon asked.

"He did, but she seems to have vanished. Just as he was going to do more checking the distress signal came in," Lady Sword answered.

"We got Argo here but we ran into some trouble," Archtress said as everyone looked at the son of Hercules who smiled brightly.

"And, this is my friend Kevin," Stature introduced Kevin who had reverted back to his human look not wanting to draw attention looking like his dad's alternate identity.

"Why am I here?" A heavyset guy with long brown hair asked.

"Who is that?" Patriot asked.

"This is Sebastian Druid, the son of the Dr. Anthony Druid," Talon said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how do you know my dad?" Sebastian asked, having grown up in foster homes never knowing who his real father was since after his mom died at a young age he was placed in foster home after foster home.

"Your father was the Avenger known as Dr. Druid," Kid Vis replied.

"Serious, I never thought, but I heard he died," Sebastian said going through a bunch of emotions at once.

"Yes, he did die, and like us, he left you with his legacy. You have inherited his abilities," Kid Vis added.

"That would explain what I did to that long haired girl," Sebastian commented as he looked at his hands.

"Okay, I am all of introductions but we need to figure out what happened to Iron-Lad," Lady Sword said after they had introduced themselves and brought everyone up to speed with the opponents they had each encountered.

"My guess is that if these villains were mirroring themselves after the originals and were going after Young Avenger recruits, my guess is that they somehow got their hands on our list and someone similar to the final member, Wizard is behind all this and Iron-Lads disappearance," Kid Vis said.

"What makes you think that?" Talon asked.

"Just a guess," Kid Vis said as he pointed and they saw off in the distance, in the middle of the field a large building complex with a large tower with a Giant "W" on the top.

"How has no one reported this?" Stature asked.

"A cloaking devise but our tech is a little more advanced and finally broke through," Kid Vis said.

"I just wonder who sent the distress call," Archtress asked.

"I bet it was a trap," Kevin said breaking his silence.

"No it wasn't a trap, I sent it," a teenaged girl with shoulder length red hair, torn clothes, bruised and bleeding from minor cuts said stepping out of the fields, barely keeping her footing.

"Rachael!" Cassie and Kevin both shouted as they ran to her side, Kevin catching her before she fell.

"You know her?" Tamia asked.

"That is Rachael Carpenter, the daughter of Spider-Woman now known as Arachne," Kid Vis said.

"She was on the list," Archtress said as they all remembered now.

"List, what list?" Kevin asked as he looked at Stature.

"We came upon a list that Iron-Man had of all of us connected to or related to the Avengers as the next generation or legacy. All of us were on it with some others and we stole it and erased it form their files," Stature began to explain.

"So it is true, you are recruiting us as Avengers," Argo cheered.

"Enough, there can be explanations later, we need to find out what's going on in there," Patriot said as he looked at Rachael as she seemed to become more alert.

"Why did you send a distress call, what's going on?" Stature asked as everyone listened.

"I don't know how I got here. My mom agreed to rejoin the Avengers and we moved back into the Avenger's Mansion. I was hoping to see people I knew or could hang out with but I was wrong and grew board. So I took a Pym Doorway back to my old house to see some old friends. TO my surprise, as I walked into my old room something hit me on the back of my head and I woke up here.

"When I woke up I was tied up in a cell but I wasn't alone. There was a blond girl of about fifteen wearing a fancy dress that was torn and hard to make out her face through the makeup streaks and running in one cell. Next to her was a girl around our age with long red down to the middle of her back. There was some kind of gas filling up her cell. I don't know if it was the situation or the mist but was emotionally out of control she could barely move. Then there was one more girl, she had long brown hair and was floating in a large tank of water. There was noting on her face and I saw no bubbles, I think she was dead.

"Before I could assess the situation or figure out what was going on, a guy about our age, wearing a dark blue, full armored body suit with boots, gloves and strange eye piece. His suit had a weird glowing pattern all over it that switched from computer grid lines to strange symbols. He was carrying an unconscious African American girl, late teens or early twenties and was about to throw her in a cell when all hell broke loose.

"She must have been playing possum, because she sprung to life. Despite being in a fancy gown, she swiped his face and surprised him by slicing his visor then she flipped in the air and landed a kick that sent our captor flying backwards. She was closest to my cell and her nails seemed to glisten as she swiped two sections of the bars on my cell allowing a chunk to fall and free me. She cut my bonds and dragged me out of the cell. I wanted to check on the others but the armored guy got to his feet and sounded the alarm.

"The girl told me we didn't have time and would come back and forced me to run with her. I wanted to help but I was too tired and weak to assist or concentrate with the headache I had from the blow I'd taken. We heard the sound of several drones comings for us and the girl handed me a devise and told me to go while she held off our attackers. Before I could say anything, she pushed me out the window and she seemed to change as she leapt toward our attackers.

"Once I was on the ground I made it to this clearing here. What I saw in my hands was a communication devise of some kind. Hoping to reach the Avengers I set the frequency and sent out the signal. So not to get caught I buried it in the dirt and hid here. I awoke when I saw a mini Iron-Man arrive and pick up the devise I had hidden. Before I could go out and talk to him, the dark blue armored villain arrived and they immediately went to battle.

"The Iron-Man Jr. may have won if three other villains appeared out of thin air and the four of them took him down and carried him inside. I made out names. He called him self Kid Wizard and they were the new Frightful Four. I tried to go and help but I passed out till now," Rachael explained to them all.

"Well, you were suffering form a concussion but it seems there's no sign of a bump," Kid Vis said as he scanned her for injuries.

"So it seems this Kid Wizard somehow got a copy of our list and was trying to beat us to the rest of the next Avengers," Patriot said looking at his teammates.

"So who did he get to before us?" Archtress asked.

"I recognize everyone she described but the drowned girl in the cell of water," Kid Vis said, truly puzzled, going over the list in his memory banks over and over again.

"Hey, what did you mean about wanting to help and how did you get safely to the ground?" Stature asked as she looked at her friend and saw she was looking much better now than she did when they first found her.

"I," Rachael started to say when Patriots voice interrupted.

"Okay, we need to beak in and rescue Iron-Lad and free the others," Patriot said.

"Susan, you stay here with the other three here and watch the ship," Archtress began to commend.

"Not on your life. I'm not being left here to guard a ship. I am just as good with my sword, if not better than you are with your makeshift arrows," Lady Sword argued with her sister.

"And there's no way I am being left behind. If you go Cass, I go," Kevin Masterson said waving his enchanted hammer.

"As do I," Argo said thumping his chest.

"Um, I have no problem watching the ship," Sebastian added quietly.

"Then Rachael can baby-sit magic boy then," Talon added.

"No, I'm going too. I have to return the favor for the girl that saved me,' Rachel said.

"Kevin has his hammer and Argo is basically a god. You don't have any powers and I can't let you go and hinder us worrying about you," Patriot said.

"Hey, someone's got to stay here and get help if we don't succeed," Stature said to her old friend.

"Fine, I'll stay," Rachael pouted as she glanced at Sebastian who was trying to hide a smile.

"Well, there's no way than the present to break in the newbies," Archtress signed.

"Great, let's do this," Kevin said as he slammed his hammer down and, just like his father, transformed into the identical Thunderstrike.

"Young Avengers, let's kick it!" Patriot exclaimed as the group headed off towards the building with the large W on it.

**Next: Issue #53 – Winter's Flame - Part Four & Young Avengers: New Recruits – Part Four**


	55. Winter's Flame Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #53 – Winter's Flame - Part Four**

"Rethinking that joining Salem-X?" Scarlett Arrow asked as he reached back to his quiver as it magically gave him the arrows he needed and released them as they hit the large flying beasts made of fire exploding in either ice or water.

"Not at all," Crimson Bolt laughed as he allowed himself to let loose and hitting the fiery beasts with powerful waves of electricity.

"I'm thinking this is more than I bargained for," Shadowoman said as she pushed herself to pull on the shadows and fuel her gift to summon darkness and blind the beasts to help slow them down.

"I'm going to help my daughters," Shaman said as he looked at the large demon looking Blaze and Talisman who had called on her magic to increase her size enough so that she was at least half the size of her younger sister.

"You are no match for the Demon Chyld. That is no longer Winter or Blaze," SilverFlame said as she glanced at the two women in magical battle.

"No, but if I use my power and combine it with both of your powers you will have what you need to fight," Shifter said as she walked up to the two.

"Analee, mother, you will not do this," Lord Sirus said as he landed next to the three.

"I have to," Shifter said.

"Yes, and if one of them dies or is severely injured you may be lost as well," Lord Sirus growled baring his teeth.

"Son, as a member of the White Coven, this is my duty. Your's if you choose is over there," Shifter said as he glanced at the winged beast made of fire that were giving what was left of his Demon Squad as well as Salem-X a hard beating.

"Fine," Lord Sirus growled as he was gone in an instant to rejoin the battle.

"Now, while I cast my spell, you two call on your power of transfiguring and your own form shifting power," Shifter said as she called on her powers and began to cast a spell.

Magic left and surrounded the woman's body as she, herself began to shift. Magic flowed into both Shaman and SilverFlame as they began to shift form while Shifter's body seemed to breakdown and become one with the magic while being absorbed directly into the two members of Salem-X. Once Shifter was completely gone, the two began to glow bright and take on a new form. Shaman roared as his body stretched and changed until he became a very white dragon will wings made of ice while SilverFlame grew to thirty feet tall, made of white steel and wearing armor made of ice as well as carrying a flaming sword made of ice. SilverFlame mounted Shaman and flew towards battle.

"Just when I've seen it all," Natura said as she watched the two fly off.

"I need your help with a spell," Elementa said as she walked up and joined hands with Natura.

They both began to chant and cast a spell, using their powers over the elements and nature to merge and supplement each other. Once the spell was released a very cold wind blew in as the large winged fire beasts were suddenly pelted with cold winds and severe thunderstorms. The cold and the rain quickly began to weaken and slow down the beasts while nature itself shifted and protected itself and Salem-X from being affected by the sudden change in the elements. The rest of Salem-X then took this moment to finish them off.

Portal kept opening portals to send what beasts she could away while Salem used his sense powers, martial art skills and weapons to strike the weakened beast turning them to ash. Time Witch pushed herself to slow down time around the beasts making them move even slower while Reaper used his ionic scythe to also turn the beasts to ash with every slash of his weapon. The beast's numbers were fading fast thanks to the youngest members of Salem-X.

Scarlet Arrow smiled with approval as he continued to release arrow after arrow, hitting his mark causing his arrows to explode and cause a flash freeze effect on the fiery beasts. Crimson Bolt was also proving himself to Arrow and the others as he sent waves of electricity and focused bolts at the creatures turning to ash in his electrical wrath. Shadowoman found herself taking a keen eye upon the reformed criminal. Arrow may not see it but she really thought the man meant it when he said he wanted to walk the side of heroes. She smiled at the electrical man as she continued to blind and confuse the creatures with her darkness.

"You don't stand a chance _sister_," Dark Chylde said as she swung her sword sending a flaming blast that sent Talisman flying backwards.

"Winter, stop this now," SilverFlame said as she flew right at her large demon daughter.

"Do not call me by that name," Dark Chylde said as she stomped towards the woman flying upon a giant dragon.

Shaman opened his mouth and a blast of pure ice shot out at Dark Chylde who quickly threw up her shield to block the blast. Shaman closed his mouth stopping the ice breath allowing Dark Chylde to swear and throw her now frozen shield to the ground. Dark Chylde then leapt and brought her flaming sword down upon her attackers. SilverFlame leapt from the dragon and landed on the ground in front of her daughter in time to throw up her shield to block the flaming sword's blow. Dark Chylde stepped back and raised her sword as SilverFlame threw her cracked and half melted shield to the side and raised her sword as well.

"Winter, it's not too late. Fight the demon and come back to us," Shaman's voice said from the dragon's mouth.

"I will love gutting you, dragon," Dark Chylde said as she ran towards the dragon with her sword.

"I don't think so," SilverFlame said as she stepped up, blocked the sword with her sword and then landed a punch that sent her evil daughter down upon her back.

"I will enjoy killing you both, but not until I make you watch me destroy this realm with my hordes of demons," Dark Chylde said as she stood up and began calling on all her power.

"I have no choice, I must kill her," SilverFlame said as he forced herself to see the demon and not her daughter.

"No, we can't kill her. I can feel the good that is my daughter in there," Shaman said as he stepped up next to SilverFlame and stared at the woman preparing to unleash her wrath upon them all.

"What other choice do we have?" SilverFlame asked as she gripped her sword with both hands and prepared to rush her daughter.

"You trust in me," Talisman said as she flew in between the two and with a nod from both she began her spell.

Talisman called upon all her magic and the spirits around her as she released her spell and slammed her hands upon her father and SilverFlame. The magic flowed through them as magical fueled ice shot from Shaman's mouth and from SilverFlame's sword. Dark Chylde screamed and dropped to the ground as the spell engulfed her. Everyone watch as Shaman, SilverFlame and Shifter all reverted back to normal while Dark Chylde split in two. Winter Blaze shrunk down to normal size while a strange demon seemed to be pulled from her body.

"Portal, now!" Talisman shouted as she released a spell hitting the demon at the same instant Portal opened up a portal behind it and suddenly sucked the demon into it.

"No!" Shaman screamed as a hand reached out of the portal and grabbed Winter by the hair and pulled her in seconds before the portal closed.

"I'm sorry, I tried to close it as fast as I could," Portal said looking at Shaman.

"Where did they go?" Shaman asked.

"I don't know," Portal answered, a little frightened.

"You have to bring her back," Shaman pleaded.

"Mike, don't," SilverFlame began.

"Father, my spell was meant to pull the demon from her and then use her portal to send it back form where it came from. It also had an enchantment so that the portal form that realm and this realm would be sealed off from the demon," Talisman said.

"Do you think it went back to your world?" Mike asked looking at Illyana.

"I don't know. We were from there but I don't know for sure if the demon was or not," Illyana answered.

"It's okay dad," Talisman said as he put her arm around her father, them both knowing that the nature of the spell would seal Winter away as well.

_**Epilogue**_

"Where am I?" Winter Blaze asked as she came to and looked around.

"You are in my domain. I managed to grab you before you went into the portal after the demon," a voice said from behind her.

"Who are you?" Winter Blaze asked as she stood up.

"I am Nera Darkstarr," the voice said from the shadows.

"What do you want with me?" Winter asked.

"Why I am creating my own Dark Coven and I need you to be my final member," Nera said as a light came on to show Winter twelve figures sitting around a large black circular table with an empty thirteenth chair waiting just for her.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**New Recruits – Part Four**

_**Iowa – Middle of Nowhere. **_

"You know you didn't have to stay here with me," Sebastian Druid said as he looked at the girl with red hair pacing back and forth watching the monitor that showed the building the others had gone to.

"No, I'm fine," Rachael Carpenter said as she glanced over at the heavyset guy that was slightly older than her.

"You don't fool me. I'm staying behind because I am too fat and lazy to be of any use, even if I can do magic. You on the other hand could help them if you wanted to," Sebastian said.

"What are you talking about? How can I help, I don't," Rachael began to say when Sebastian held up his hand.

"Okay, I may look the way I do but one thing about me is that I am not stupid and us comic collectors have a keen eye and are very observant. Why didn't you tell them you have powers too?" Sebastian interrupted.

"I, I don't know. They're not as great as my mom's or the others and I don't know," Rachael said as she was really afraid to admit the truth, Cassie had always had a way of making her feel insecure, shy and awkward when she was ever around, especially a truth about how you felt about someone who could never feel the same way back.

"What can you do?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, my mom, the Avenger known as Arachne was given her powers from a government experiment. I had always been tested as clear from the moment I was born but it seems the serum was lying dormant and undetected in my body until recently when I reached adulthood and it triggered it to become active and change me," Rachael said almost feeling good about talking about her second biggest secret.

"In what ways did you change? Did you get powers like your mom?" Sebastian asked knowing know who her mom was from television and comic books that had rare cameos of the character based on the real life hero.

"Well, in some ways yes and in others no. I have enhanced strength, agility, speed and stamina which thanks to my Avenger surroundings I have had plenty of access to secret training sessions and classes on fighting. I have a healing factor too. Nothing like Wolverine but I heal faster than normal people do.

"Unlike my mom's Psi-based powers mine are different. I can sense when things get fairly close to me, kind of a spider-sense but not very good or powerful. Other than that I can't do anything else, no web spinning or sticking to walls," Rachael said as she finished the rundown of her powers.

"Hey, enhanced abilities is better than nothing or at least better than a fat man with no clue how to use his magical gifts," Sebastian said making her laugh.

"Hey, your not so bad and you really shouldn't talk that way about yourself," Rachael said as she smiled at him and then looked back at the monitor.

_**Inside the base**_

"Ok, everyone keeps quiet and close," Patriot said as they had managed to make it into the building without setting off any alarms.

Patriot knew they were walking into a trap. There's no way if this Kid Wizard was any good that they would make it this far undetected. Especially with Argo, who just wanted to go charging in declaring he was a god or something and smash down the front door. Until they run tests and find out if a godling is immortal or anything like a god he just couldn't just act like that. Plus, he didn't like the way the girls kept looking at him and his muscles. He wasn't all that.

"I am picking up readings down this way," Kid Vis said as he led the group of nine young heroes down a corridor to a large door.

"Okay, everyone, be ready," Archtress said as they opened the door and went in.

They found themselves on a railed platform looking down a large laboratory looking room. There were cells with people in them. They saw the blond girl in her fancy dress and sobbing uncontrollably. Next to her were the red head in a tank of gas and the brown haired girl in the tank of water. In another cell was the African American Rachel had told them about, Shuri whose wrists and ankles were bound with chains that pulled them outwards and lifted her up suspending her in the middle of her cell. She was shouting and giving death threats that if she didn't get free and kill him her brother the Black Panther would come and gut him alive. As they looked over they saw the one in armor known as Kid Wizard who was standing in front of an armored figure who was in some kind of force field barrier that kept him form being able to move.

"Your armor is like nothing I've ever seen. I can't remove it. It's like it is you," Kid Wizard said as he looked Iron-Lad up and down.

"Quit ignoring me! I swear I will kill you," Shuri continued to shout her threats.

"Oh, I've set the audio input to my helmet to block her voice so I don't have the pleasure of listening to her threats," Kid Wizard laughed when she saw Iron-Lad's head shift a little to look at the woman who was yelling.

"But, I am able to hear anything else, even your entrance," Kid Wizard said as he turned and looked right at were the Young Avengers were.

"Looks like the element of surprise is over," Hulkling said.

"Oh, I knew you were hear the whole time, I figured it was easier to let you come to me than try and force you all here," Kid Wizard said.

"Who are you and why are you coming after us?" Kevin shouted as he held his enchanted mace at the ready.

"See, I've always known that Tony Stark was my father and hated it that he paid my mom off to keep me hidden so no one would ever know the world's greatest bachelor had a child. So I decided I would study hard and became smarter than him and once day destroy his company and make Stark a thing of the past and make Luke Collins the new industry name.

"I figured once I succeeded and render my father poor I would have my revenge. Then in my early teens, see being as smart I was, I was already studying college classes in a boarding school in Europe, I came to the realization that Tony Stark, my father was the Avenger known as Iron-Man.

"My first instinct was to out his identity and reveal the bastard son he had tossed aside. Then I decided that wouldn't crush him like I wanted, plus I was kind of awed since I had always been an Iron-Man fan. So I continued to study and develop and work on technology of my own. I almost thought about becoming a hero when my surveillance showed me an Iron-Man Jr. appearing at the Avengers Mansion.

"My first reaction was that my father had another child and unlike me, acknowledged him and was giving him everything, even his legacy. To my surprise I hack in and before its gone I got a list of names. The file was corrupted enough that all I had was the names on this list, nothing else. I had no idea what connection they have or what this list was about except my name was on there.

"Then I researched the second name on the list and it seems that blubbering blond over there was half-sister. Paid to be hidden like I was and I wondered if this was a list of all my siblings. Then I realized a couple of the names on the list were no way related and realized that this was a list of possible recruits. That's when I decided to get my ultimate revenge by tracking everyone down on this list, see why my father wanted them and then kill them.

"I was even inspired when I saw an old video clip of the original Frightful Four and decided to take the identity of Kid Wizard and then recruit three others, Sandstorm, Trap Lad and Miss Medusa," Kid Wizard said as he snapped his fingers and a blast of sand hit the Young Avengers off the railing, hitting the floor and finding themselves stuck to some kind of goop on the floor while some weird field suddenly surrounded them when Kid Wizard pressed a button on a devise in his hand.

"Can we kill them now?" Sandstorm asked as the Frightful Four moved towards the trapped heroes.

"It's so sad how easy this was. I have almost everyone on the list gathered here with convenience and even discovered one that wasn't even on the list, Tara Hammond," Kid Wizard said as he waved the devise in his hand towards the girl in the tank of water.

"You won't get away with this," Patriot said as he and the others had their feet and hand really stuck to the floor.

"Oh, but I have," Kid Wizard smiled as he raised the devise and prepared to press another button.

"Wrong," a voice called out as the door into the room crashed in and a figure leapt off the railing, did a flip and landed on the floor after giving a round kick that sent Kid Wizard back while grabbing the devise.

"Rachel? I knew it," Cassie said as they all saw Rachel smile while crushing the devise with one hand causing the field to vanish.

"Don't forget about me," Sebastian Druid said as they all saw the heavy set guy fall back on his butt, but not after a magical blast left his hand and hit the goop causing it to turn to a gas form freeing them all.

"Okay, Young Avengers let's take them out," Patriot said as the eleven young heroes gathered to face the Frightful Four.

"Oh, did I mention that I had actually contemplated the name, Frightful Five?" Kid Wizard asked with a laugh as a being made of pure electricity stepped out and sent a powerful wave of electricity at the Young Avengers and engulfing them all.

**Next: Issue #54 – Just Another Day & Young Avengers: New Recruits – Part Five**


	56. Just Another Day

**Salem-X**

**Issue #54 – Just Another Day**

_**Downtown Salem**_

"I feel so bad for Shaman," Laura Dean said as she sipped on her latte.

"I know, to find out you have a daughter and that she is part evil or something and then to have to taken away," Sam Lee said as he drank is coffee.

"I hear ya there, luckily this worlds version of my dad is dead so I don't have to stress about that and for the portal, there's no option to try and reopen that portal. Even if it was back to my world and we managed to get there, we would never be able to open a portal to get back here," Erik Williams said as he sat down and handed a coffee to the girl across the table from him.

"It's sad, but casting that spell to those that go through can never reopen a portal back to our world was necessary to keep the demon locked out. I just feel guilty that I was a part of it and because of me, Shaman may never see his daughter again and you or Illyana can never return home without the risk of it being a one way ticket," Laura sighed.

"Don't blame yourself, Laura. It had to be done," Sam said as he touched her hand.

"Yeah, and from what it sounds like there is no need for Illyana to return there, like me there is nothing left to return to. Plus, I like it here. Never been on a double date before," Erik said with a wink and smile across the table.

"How many time do I have to say we are not on a double date," Ling Kong huffed as she got up from the table and left the café.

"Oh, she likes me," Erik said as Laura finally chuckled.

_**Salem School of Witchcraft & Headquarters to Salem-X**_

"Mind if I join you?" Jillian Woods asked as she stepped into the commons room.

"Sure," Maxwell Dillon said as he gestured for her to have a seat.

"I see you got your arm back," Jillian commented as she stared at the man's right arm.

"Yes and no. With the magical help of Shifter and the old woman Klara I can generate my electricity and shift it to look like my arm again. With the electrical currents I can somewhat still get the sense of touch as well," Maxwell responded.

"So you can feel this?" Jillian asked as she touched the top of his right hand and stroked her finger upwards and down.

"Yeah," Maxwell said pulling his hand back nervously after feeling an electrical sensation from where she had been touching.

"So, you the great Electro have repented and now want to be a super hero?" Jillian asked as she watched him closely.

"Hard to believe but I've served my time and want to do right. I never really had anything to aspire to until I learned I had a son and even if it was all magical, I still have the faint memories of my time with Wanda and fighting by her side, but due to Dr. Strange's spell it represses all of it into but a feint haze," Maxwell responded as he thought about whether he would ever see Wade or Wanda again.

"What about the feelings, are they still there?" Jillian asked.

"What for Wanda? Oh, havens no. That was a different magical-type of life that doesn't exist really. I just want to do right by my son is all and show to him, Wanda and everyone that I can be a good guy," Maxwell said.

"Well, I think you're a good guy," Jillian said as she grabbed and placed her hand in his and squeezed.

"Thanks, sometimes I wonder if I would never have accidentally killed that thug or had someone I could turn to for atonement then, if maybe things would have turned our different for me," Maxwell said as the more he spent do the right thing the more he liked it.

"Being a super hero isn't easy, trust me, I've had my fair share of issues and betrayals," Jillian said thinking back to what the late Dr. Druid had done to her, "but it does feel better having people care about you and not having to run."

"You're so right," Maxwell said with a smile as he squeezed her hand tight back and then leaned in for a kiss.

_**Shaman's Room**_

"I hate to leave him but I need to get back to Dr. Strange. Please take care of him," Talisman said to Illyana after she had said her good-byes to her father.

"I will," Illyana responded as Talisman invoked a spell and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I still think she blames me and hold resentment towards me," Illyana Rasputin, the Salem-X member from an alternate world mumbled as she glanced over to the man she had once cared for, who sat staring out his window.

"Do you blame her?" Mike asked, not even looking back at her.

"Mike, I explained. I didn't know until it was too late and by that time there was no option to just come back here. I thought I would never see you or this world again so," Illyana began to plead.

"You let another man believe the child was his and raise her instead of her real father?" Mike asked, anger growing in his voice, almost covering the grief.

"Mike, she's not dead. We can still find her," Illyana said, hating the fact she was playing this soft role.

"And run the risk of unleashing that demon or who knows what on Earth or go to her and never be able to return back here?" Mike asked as he finally turned to face her.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I should never have come back here," Illyana said as she stepped closer to the man.

"Why, so I would never have found out? You robbed me of a child," Mike shouted.

"And you made that choice when you rejected me and came back here," Illyana screamed back.

"Because you never truly loved me the way I loved you. I was just a warm body while your true love was always," Mike started to say as tears started to form to match those of Illyana's when her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wade!" Illyana shouted.

"Yes, but you won't have to rub it in my face," Mike said looking away feeling a fool.

"No, I mean, Wade, look!" Illyana shouted again as she leapt over the desk and looked out the window.

"I don't believe it," Mike said as he looked out the window.

A strange portal had opened up on the grounds and it appeared eleven figures were now standing in front of it. Mike just stared in disbelief as he got a good look at the figures as the portal closed behind them. There was indeed Wade as well as Wanda, Wiccan, VivaMuerte and Darklight, as well as some additional faces. He recognized Longshot from the X-Men who had left with Wade on the search for the missing X-Men. There was also a woman with pink skin and pointed ears, which Mike recognized as the Exile leader and friend of Darklight, Blink. The others he did not know and assumed they must be Blink's Exiles.

There was a young boy with white hair that at a glance looked like he could be twins with Wiccan. Then there was another young man with brown hair with white streaks in it and was tugging on his gloves that had a small resemblance to Rouge and Magneto. There was another man who was thin, wore a blue suit and had red skin with yellow eyes. The last was a woman in an all black suit that almost looked like it was made of darkness. She kind of held herself back from the rest of the group but VivaMuerte and Darklight kept glancing at her. Was quite the odd group gathered together.

Mike wondered how they had all come to be together and then arrive here. It also made him wonder were the rest of the Missing X-Men were that Wade and Longshot had gone off looking for and whether or not any of the others that had been abducted like Wanda and Wade had also returned. The only way his questions would be answered was to go welcome Wanda and the others home. Mike got up, realizing Illyana was already gone and took off himself while alerting the rest of Salem-X about the group returning outside.

_**Epilogue**_

"I can only be gone a moment. Seems Wanda and a group of others have just turned up on the front yard," a woman's voice said from a strange glowing mirror.

"The White Witch and leader of the White Coven is back. I had hoped to strike before her return but having here there will make it even better when we take her, her coven, Salem-X and her school and students down once and for all," Nera Darkstarr said as he tapped her fingers together.

"They won't even know what hit them. Especially with me on the inside," the woman form the mirror added.

"What about the other one?" Nera asked.

"Don't worry, if I have my way he won't be able to resist my charms and will be more than happy to assist me in Salem-X's destruction," the woman said with confidence.

"And if he doesn't?" Nera asked.

"Then he dies like the rest of them," the woman said with a wicked tone to her voice.

"Good, but don't waste anymore time. I am almost ready and soon, the Dark Coven will strike and Mistress X and her White Coven won't know what hit them," Nera added as both woman laughed as the glowing mirror vanished.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**New Recruits – Part Five**

_**Iowa – Hidden Headquarters of the Frightful Five**_

"Feel the power of Shock," the being made of electricity said as Iron-Lad screamed as his team was being engulfed in electricity.

"Yes, when I discovered the android spawn of the original Human Torch, I tried to take samples and replicate Jim Hammond's work, but failed when my lab exploded. I may not have succeeded in creating my own android but I did accidentally create a being made of pure electricity," Kid Wizard said with a laugh.

"I can feel the pain but how is it we're not frying?" Lady Sword asked as she shook from the electricity hitting her body but not actually touching her as it was directly away.

"I thought it was my God-like body that was saving me," Argo responded.

"I think I know," Patriot said as he nodded towards Sebastian.

"How?" Rachel asked as she looked from Kevin, who was normal and reaching for his father's mace over to the son of Dr. Druid.

"I don't know how I did it or how long it will last but you better do something quick before my control over the electricity vanishes and the electrical flow actually touches us," Sebastian said as he began sweating heavily.

"Allow me," Kevin said as he finally grabbed the mace and slammed it upon the ground.

Power and energy exploded around Kevin as he transformed into the image of his father as Thunderstrike. Making his magical transformation seemed to have a strange effect on the electricity. It all quickly swarmed and gathered around his mace and with a mighty push, Thunderstrike swung his hammer outwards causing al the electricity to flow right back into Shock. The feedback mixed with his mace's power caused Shock to go flying backwards and hit the wall and then slide down to the floor, her electrical body slightly dimmer.

"Sebastian, Lady Sword and Rachel, free the others. The rest of you, let's bring these guys down. Young Avengers, Attack!" Patriot shouted with enthusiasm.

"I can't see," Archtress said as Sandstorm struck first, turning his body into a fierce force like his name sake.

"I'll get to higher ground," Talon said as her energy wings ignited and she took to the air.

"Oh no you don't," Miss Medusa said as her hair whipped out and grabbed Talon's ankle, yanked her down and slammed her hard into the floor.

"Talon," Stature said as she moved towards her friend when Miss Medusa locked eyes and with a flash of energy in them hit her with a kinetic blast that sent her hard against the wall.

"We need to get these chains off," Rachel said as she tried to break them with her hands.

"Let me," Lady Sword said as she pointed her sword at the chains and released a blast that disintegrated the chains allowing Shuri to be free.

"Now he dies," Shuri growls as she leaps but then screams as a wire next encloses around her that gets tighter and cuts into her skin the more she struggles.

"Hi Ladies," Trap Lad waves as they turn to see two pellets hit them and instantly engulf them in a paste like substance that makes it hard for them to move and breathe.

"Let them go, they'll suffocate," Sebastian said as he sees the girls on the ground trying to claw the substance off their faces.

"Oh, what, fat boy going to cry?" Trap Lad laughs as he aims as gun at him.

"Stop it!" Sebastian shouts in anger as he feels energy crackle in his hands and then suddenly fall backwards as a mystic blast leaves him and hits Trap Lad sending him flying backwards.

"Let me help," Kid Vis said as he moved towards the two girls preparing to phase when Kid Wizard hit a button on his belt and a strange EMP wave went out caused him to go solid.

"It's shorted me out. I can't change my density nor can I "feel" anything anymore. If it weren't for my futuristic self merged into Vision's body I would be immobile on the floor," Kid Vis said.

"How is it we are losing?" Archtress asks as it is now only her, Patriot, Kid Vis, Thunderstrike, Argo and now Sebastian standing against the Frightful Five while their friends lay on the floor around them.

"Use your magic or they will die," Patriot commanded Sebastian as he looked at where Thunderstrike was using his mace and strength to try and break the substance engulfing the two girls.

"We can't allow that," Miss Medusa said as she sent a blast that hit Sebastian in the back, knocking him out.

"Now, let's try this again without the magic user to protect you all," Kid Wizard said as two cannons formed on his arms and a strange tube popped out the back of his armor.

"What?" Shock asked as suddenly she was sucked into the tube and Kid Wizard's armor lit up with power.

"As I said, I considered changing the name but prefer Frightful Four," Kid Wiz said as electricity fused with energy shot out from his cannons and engulfed all of the Young Avengers, including the ones already lying upon the floor.

"He's killing them," Thunderstrike said as he saw Patriot, Kid Vis and Archtress drop as he and Argo were the only ones still barely standing against the electrical onslaught.

"I think he already did," Argo said as the arrogant confidence left him and he grew sad and worried, the electricity starting to get to him as well.

"It seems they are descendants to the original Avenger gods or they would have gone down like the others," Sandstorm said.

"That can be fixed, Miss Medusa, Trap Lad take care of Thunderstrike. Sandstorm, take out the muscle brute," Kid Wizard said as he continued to pour on the electrical force.

"No," Thunderstrike said as Miss Medusa's hair grabbed his ankle pulling him one way as Trap Lad tossed a sphere that encased his mace separating the two.

"If what I know about Thunderstrike, since you didn't throw that mace it won't return to your hand and in about one minute you will revert to mortal form and die instantly upon the electrical attack," Kid Wizard laughed as he and his mace got further apart.

"Dad, Zeus help me" Argo began to pray when Sandstorm started to force himself down his throat and begins to suffocate him.

"You called?" A voice asked as Argo fell into darkness and then suddenly found himself in a bright light.

"Who?" Argo asked as he saw a large man with white hair and beard stepping towards him.

"I guess since my son had once again chosen a mortal life and had bed a mortal that would make me your grandfather," Zeus said looking down upon the boy.

"What how?" Argos asked as he then looked over his shoulder and saw a scene where Kevin Masterson was now being electrocuted and his own body was lying on the ground twitching.

"It seems somehow, against all my hard work, my son was still able to bare a mortal son," Zeus said as he stared at the boy that Hercules knew nothing about.

"So, I'm not a god?" Argos asked as he looked back at the man who as his grandfather.

"No, not yet. Being a second generation godling, a miracle in itself and the first of your kind, you do not have put a small trace of immortality in you. You may have the abilities of your father but you are not as durable and resistant to harm as he is, as you can see," Zeus said as Argo watched as he could see the life slowly leaving his body.

"You must save them, bring them all back to life," Argo pleaded as he saw the people he had just met but had quickly become important to him fading fast.

"I can't do that, my boy. I heard your prayer and have come to save you and offer you a place here in Olympus and grant you immortality and make you a true god, a thing your father could never accept," Zeus said as he extended his hand.

"I can't leave my friends, please grandfather. I thought you were all powerful?" Argos pleaded.

"How dare you question my power. I can save them all but to do so you will have to renounce your heritage. You will be stripped of all your powers and truly become mortal as I use that essence to save and revive your friends," Zeus said.

"I won't have my super strength any more?" Argos asked as he looked from Zeus to the scene below.

"You won't have anything. You will no longer be godling and you will no longer be a child of Olympus. You will be human, unless you take my hand and join your real family in Olympus as a god," Zeus said as he held out his hand.

"I can't leave them. If giving up my powers and godhood is what it takes to save them, than that is what I choose," Argos said as he turned away from his soon to be former grandfather and looked right at the dead and dying Young Avengers.

"You are just like your father. So it shall be," Zeus said as he slammed his hands together and everything went bright as a large lightening bolt consumed Argos.

"Victory is, what is happening?" Kid Wizard suddenly asked as electricity bounced off Argos as his body began to glow with a bright light.

Everyone heard Shock scream as she and the electricity were absorbed into the white light and became no more. Argos felt his power and strength leaving his body as the white light entered each and every Young Avenger and ally bring them back to life and or healing them. The Frightful Four stared in shock and fear at the sight before them as each of their foes where touched by the white light, even Iron-Lad behind them as he, the blond girl, Tara Hammond and the girl in the tank of gas were all freed from their cells. Argos saw that the girl in the tank of gas actually had green skin as she stepped out in a daze and helped a very confused girl with brown hair who had been freed from her tank of water.

Kevin stood up as he was completely healed while those that had been trapped in Trap Lad's paste breathed with life once again as the substance dissolved off their bodies. Even Kid Vis had his systems and power come back online as the white light touched him. Argos smiled with relief as he saw Patriot and the last of the Young Avengers stand up, alive, healed and breathing before he turned to face the Frightful Four.

Kid Wizard was about to order another attack when the heavens thundered and all the remaining white light and the last of Argos' power and godly-hood shot out in four large bolts of lightening striking each of the Frightful Four. Sandstorm's form instantly crystallized turning him into a statue while Miss Medusa's hair instantly singed and burned away leaving her with no way to charge her kinetic power. Both Trap Lad and Kid Wizard were left in only their undergarments as their suits and technology were disintegrated away. Argos fell to one knee, feeling very weak as the frightful four were now powerless and laying unconscious on the floor, defeated.

"I didn't know you could do that," Patriot said as he helped the son of Hercules to his knees.

"I didn't, I had a little help," Argos said with a smile, not trying to show how tired and weak he truly was.

"You know, I swore I saw an old dude with a white beard standing behind you but vanished after the lightening bolts were fired," Kevin said as he picked up his enchanted mace.

"Yeah, that would have been my grand, er Zeus. I said a prayer and he agreed to help this one time only," Argos said as he realized that not only was he powerless but he was no longer connected to the gods of Olympus and no longer had that bloodline to call as family.

"What do we do about them?" Iron-Lad asked as he glanced over at the Frightful Four.

"We'll take it from here," War Machine and Guardsmen from the Vault began to infiltrate the building.

"Hey, should we just let them take them?" Stature asked as she stepped up to Iron-Lad, Patriot and Archtress.

"Don't worry, we purged all data from the computer systems and cameras and I have a feeling our identities are cleared form their minds," Iron-Lad said as Kid Vis phased up next to them.

"Then we better get out of here before they start asking questions about who we are or worse, the Avengers show up with so many civilian identities exposed here," Patriot added as the Young Avengers and their new found friends made a quick exit from the scene.

"They're gone, should we go after them?" a Guardsman asked.

"No, let them go. I have what I need," War Machine said as he watched his men load up the Frightful Four.

_**Epilogue One**_

_**Young Avengers Headquarters**_

"Nice place you got here," Shuri said as she looked around the room.

"Thanks, you're all welcomed to stay here for the night and we can figure things out in the morning once we've all gotten some rest," Archtress said as the Young Avengers had brought all the people they had found and rescued back to their place after the battle with the Frightful Four.

"It's amazing, all traces of Kid Wizard's base is gone. The Vault works fast," Iron-Lad said looking at a holographic image projecting from the computer off his arm's armor.

"Good thing we made sure anything there was rendered useless before leaving," Kid Vis smiled at his old friend.

"Hey guys, we're, what the heck?" A voice started to call out and stopped as a whole room full of people, familiar and unfamiliar turned to face two figures standing in the doorway.

"Billy!" Hulking screamed as he ran and hugged Wiccan with all his might while almost bulldozing over Speed who had been standing next to his twin brother.

_**Epilogue Two**_

"I have the prisoners and no one was the wiser," War Machine said from the computer screen.

"That's good, in order for my plan to work this new group of Young Avengers will need to be dealt with and after losing that last group I can't afford any more failures," a figure answered back.

"I can't help that the Young Avengers and the Avengers got to the Bastards of Evil before me, but don't worry, _father_, my Young Masters will be ready," War Machine said as his imaged started to shift as his armor took on a different more silver armored look with a blue hooded cloak.

"You better be, Kristoff, for I don't tolerate failure and rarely give second chances," the figure said before signing off.

"Oh, Victor, I'm not the one being given the second chance here," Kristoff Vernard said through gritted teeth as the image of Dr. Doom vanished from his screen.

**Next: Issue #55 – All Together Again & Young Avengers: The New Team**


	57. All Together Again

**Salem-X**

**Issue #55 – All Together Again**

_**Salem School of Witchcraft & Headquarters to Salem-X**_

_**Wanda's Sanctuary**_

"How are you doing?" Mike asked as he stepped into the room.

"Doing okay. I'm glad you managed to keep things together here while I was gone. Sorry to hear about your daughter, I will do everything I can to help you find a way to locate and bring her back," Wanda said turning to face her dear friend.

"Thanks, it's a lot to take in but I'm dealing. I part of me wants to be angry at Illyana and the other part knows the circumstances and wonder if I am not more mad at myself and using her as an outlet," Mike said as he took a seat.

"So where does this leave you two?" Wanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Since you guys have gotten back she's spent a lot of time catching up with Wade. Speaking of Wade, how are you doing? Discovering after all this time your twins are alive on top of your new extended family and what Xavier did. Man," Mike said, gladfully changing the subject.

"I'm just on auto pilot right now. I went from being a twin with a half-sister and no children to the return of my thought dead twins and a child with a supposedly reformed criminal who was raised in another dimension and returned all grown up.

"And now older sister back from the grave bent on killing us all, a younger half-brother as well a sibling to-be as a result with my father's romp with Storm. Oh, and I can't forget, the Exile stranded here with Blink. He may be from another reality but while here he's technically my half-brother as well," Wanda said shaking her head.

"Oh, don't forget your half brother that was secretly conceived by Mystique, Mr. Sinister and Apocalypse currently on the run in deep space," Mike teased with a smile.

"Oh, this is madness. Who needs the Brotherhood when my father has spawned his own team? Thankfully I don't have to deal with it all right now. My father, evil older sister and half-brother are over at Xavier's School, Polaris is off in space with the others and my brother is heading to the Avenger's academy with Luna to see Crystal," Wanda added as she looked back at the screen going over all the updates on the school and the students.

"What about the twins?" Mike asked.

"I just haven't had the chance to really sit down and talk with them or Wade for that matter. I did offer Thomas to move in here but he needs time to deal with all of it," Wanda answered without looking up.

"So both twins are hanging out with the Young Avengers then?" Mike asked finally causing Wanda to look up.

"Yeah, they're there now, even thought Billy still plans to stay here. They can't hide much from me but I still sent a watchful eye over them. I can't force them to be my children and obey me, but until that connection comes I can still watch and guide," Wanda said looking back down.

"Even if Steve and Tony don't fully support this team?" Mike asked.

"I think their intentions are good and they have managed to keep themselves and identities hidden," Wanda said with a smile knowing she helped with that a little. As much as she agreed with Tony and Steve that they needed to be taken in, she also believed they needed to find their own way without influence. She only knew full well what can happen when you're allowed to be influenced instead of finding your own identity. Until it was necessary, she would just keep a watchful distance and couldn't wait to learn more from her _watchful eye_ she had sent.

"Now that you're all back and we're all together again, we need to go over the team roster," Mike said knowing they had to discuss the returning Salem-X members, the strangers brought with them as well as those he had brought onto the team in their absence.

"First, I will assume the role of Mistress X again and that the mystical team of Salem-X will remain ten members keeping staff and running of the school completely separate from any missions," Wanda said as Mike nodded.

"Well, let's go down the list," Wanda said holding up the pad, "first, the younger members of Salem-X, Portal, Salem, Time Witch, Wiccan and Reaper. I've decided I don't want a five member core with five reserves. I want one cohesive ten member unit," Wanda said thinking of the three elements of the school and needed each to be kept separate.

"So you want them off the team?" Mike asked suddenly confused.

"Not so much off the team but in different rolls. You see, there will be three divisions here, Salem-X, The School of Witchcraft and the White Coven and for this to work it needs to be kept separate with no overlapping members and three people I trust each in charge of their own division reporting directly to me, as I will oversee it all," Wanda said as she looked at Mike as he looked at his own data pad.

"Before we get started, we need to make one change," Mike said nervously.

"Are you sure? I now the issues hanging over the three of you but it can still work," Wanda said already knowing her friends mind was made up and she was just as comfortable with him in either role.

"Yes, I've always preferred this and always felt my place is here than out there," Mike said with a smile.

"Always the father, I gladly accept. So, you will be the Headmaster of the School, which works out since Klara requested not to be doing anything on a large scale and I was wanting her focused somewhere else," Wanda said.

"So, what about the other two positions?" Mike asked as his data pad updated as Wanda made her choice and then spoke.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but besides Klara she is the only one know ledged with and has a passion for the Council of Witches and the future of the Bloodlines. I am going to put Elementa in charge of the White Coven, she will help bring them together and work together, whether they are present here or not. As for leading Salem-X, since you don't want it I think it's time for my son to take control of that group," Wanda said with a nod.

"And give you a chance to connect and get to know Wade more," Mike added as he that left nine spots to fill on the Salem-X team.

"Portal and Salem will join the staff full time helping teach the students to fight without magic and better use the gifts they've got. Time Witch will be strictly with the White Coven. Wiccan and Reaper, with their attention devoted elsewhere, I am making them non-active members having them assist with the School when they are here and available," Wanda said as she thought of her other son with her other son on the Young Avengers.

"Don't worry, I will help keep an eye on them," Mike chuckled, "as will Python since she has requested to remain as staff as she has grown to like working with the kids and staying away from the field work."

"Now, Tandy is still trying to deal with the death of her new found father, Healer and Cloak. I don't think it is healthy for her to be going out on missions. She's going to be put on staff and we can use her healing gifts in the infirmary while Darklight will remain on Salem-X. Mermana will be joining Shield, Natura and Shifter to the White Coven but Klara will remain on your staff to assist in teaching, but her main focus will be with the Spellbinders," Wanda said as she also thought of Klara assisting and helping her as well.

"What about Shadowoman, Crimson Bolt, SilverFlame, Tyllas and Scarlet Arrow?" Mike asked about the team he brought in who all had asked to remain here, "or the others, Cloak's sister Shadow, Longshot, Blink, her godson and your half-brother Charles and Blink's Exile teammate Thunderbird?"

"Tyllas will remain as staff at the School. Longshot will join Salem-X along with Scarlet Arrow and SilverFlame," Wanda said looking up at Mike.

"Don't worry, I can handle her back on the team. What about the other six?" Mike asked quickly changing the subject.

"I only have five spots left on Salem-X and six bodies. I don't know a lot about Shadow and not sure what her intentions are right now. I've offered her to remain here at the school but not active with anything. I think maybe it might do her and Tandy both some good to spend time together as they heal.

"As reluctant as I am, I will let Crimson Bolt remain on the team. He will be given the change to prove himself as well as a chance for Wade to get to know his father as well as letting me keep a watchful eye. Needless to say, if he messes up or shows any signs of his old criminal behavior, a jail cell will be the least of his worries," Wanda said.

"I know it's crazy to say, but he has proven himself so far and I think you'll be surprised how he's changed," Mike added.

"With that said, Shadowoman will remain on the team and since I believe in the mystical reason for coming together, I will give the final three spots to Blink, Thunderbird and Charles, as they are meant to have them," Wanda said as the rosters had been decided.

"I will make sure the new members are fitted with costumes and get all this implemented immediately," Mike said with a smile.

Mike wasn't sure how he felt about not going out in battle, but a part of him did like the chance to run a school and help shape a bunch of young kids. He would be lying if a part of him had issues with Illyana and Wade being on the same team together, but he needed to move on and focus on running this school and hopefully one day find a way to bring his daughter back to him. With a final breath, he got up and headed out of Wanda's sanctum.

"Finally, I'm back and everything's coming back together," Wanda said out loud to herself as she ran her hand through her fingers thinking of everything she's been through recently.

"Just in time to fall apart if you're not careful," a voice said from behind her.

"Cassandra, I wish you wouldn't do that," Wanda said as she turned with a start towards the mystic image of Madam Webb.

"Be careful child, the dark is coming, the dark is coming," Madam Webb said as her image faded leaving Wanda alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**The New Team**

_**Young Avengers Headquarters**_

"Wow, how does it feel to go from wondering about a mom and twin brother to such a huge family?" Teddy asked after both sides had brought each other up to speed on what had happened while separated.

"It's a lot to get used to. At least I can spend more time on this team since Wanda is letting me have breathing room and took me off the main Salem-X team," Billy said with a sigh.

"I'm liking that, even though I don't know if I like your tag a long buddy," Teddy added.

"I know Erik is odd, but even though I now he is probably secret eyes for my mom, he is technically the son of Wonder Man and that's what this group is all about, especially after the huge group recruitment you guys went on while I was gone," Billy said all in once breath.

"Yeah, but from another reality though," Teddy countered.

"Well, so is Iron-Lad, Kid Vis and the new girl Lyra," Billy countered.

"You got me there, and I guess whatever allows you to be a part of this team and spend more time with me is aces in my book," Teddy said with a laugh as he kissed his boyfriend that he had missed and worried about for so long.

"So, while we wait for the meeting to begin, tell me about these recruits again," Billy said as Teddy pulled up images of the potential group of Young Avenger recruits.

"Well, first, Susan has her dad, the Swordsman's sword and going by Lady Sword. Now, the other eight people that are here," Teddy said as the image of Lady Sword changed to Argo.

"Argo Sanchez, his mom had a fling with Hercules and he is some kind of demigod. Far as we can tell he has his dad's strength and resistance to injury and a grandfather that literally saved us all.

"Then you probably know Kevin Masterson, the son of the late Thunderstrike. It seems he can command the same mace his dad once had. Also, son of a deceased Avenger is Sebastian Druid. Quit your laughing. He may be overweight but he's got power like his dad.

"Now, Rachael Carpenter, daughter of Arachne, is good friends with Kevin and Cassie and surprised everyone when we learned she inherited some abilities thanks to the experiments done on her mom. She has the reflexes, agility, strength and healing factor like her mom but her PSI based abilities differ. She can't make webs but she can send out feelers or sense things.

"The girl with the long braided black hair is Shuri, the sister of the Black Panther. She's quite the wild one having just turned twenty-one but she's fierce in battle and I have a feeling we haven't seen all her moves. The girl with red hair and green skin is Lyra Walters. I guess she is the daughter of Hulk and Thundra from another reality who's been adopted by She-Hulk and being forced to live a normal life.

"The girl with the long brown hair is Tara Hammond. She's a very advanced android and I guess you could say she is technically the daughter of Jim Hammond the original Human Torch. She remembers be activated and briefly being with her dad and then the next thing she knows she wakes up being held by Kid Wizard.

"Now, the last one, the blond with the Beverley Hills attitude is the daughter of Tony Stark. Seems not only did Tony get one girl pregnant when he was younger resulting in Kid Wizard but he had gotten a young Hollywood actress pregnant as well resulting in Tonya Winters. Seems Tony has gone out of his way to pay off and make sure no one ever knows they are related to him," Teddy said concluding the brief run down of their houseguests.

"I guess Xavier is not the only one that that goes to great lengths to hide relatives and secrets from people," Billy said thinking of the ordeal he had just come from.

"Well, we better go, meeting about to start," Teddy said as he gave Billy one last quick kiss and dragged him out of the room.

_**Iron-Lad's Quarters**_

"You wanted to see me," Argo asked scratching his head nervously.

"Yes, come in," A.J. motioned as Argo stepped into the room and saw the one called Patriot and Archtress sitting in the room as well, all in civilian attire.

"We know you no longer have your powers," Kate said getting to the point.

"Oh," was all Argo could say as he found it hard to keep his ever going upbeat attitude.

"We also know why you don't have them anymore and we all owe you our lives," Elijah said as he patted the former demigod on the back.

"Which is why we are more than honored to have you join the Young Avengers," A.J. added.

"You mean I can stay, even though I'm powerless?" Argo asked with a confused smile.

"I wouldn't say you're powerless," Elijah said with a smirk as the three headed towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Argo asked even more confused now.

"You have a guest, but make it quick the meetings about to start," A.J. said as they closed the door and a strange man with blond hair wearing a toga and wings on his feet.

"Who are you?" Argos asked.

"I am Hermes, the messenger of the gods. Despite what your grandfather said, he was proud at the bravery it took for you to sacrifice everything for your friends. Now, what he said is true, you are no longer an Olympian but Zeus has sent me baring you gifts," Hermes said as he presented a bag from nowhere.

"I thought I was cut off?" Argos asked as he moved closer to see what was in the bag.

"You are. This is your final gift from your former grandfather. A reward for what you've done and to help you on your new destiny as a mortal hero," Hermes said.

"Like my father," Argos added with a smile.

"No, not like your father, for he is not fully mortal and be careful as if you say that again Zeus may revoke his gifts," Hermes said as he pulled out the first item.

"Okay, got you, what you got for me?" Argos asked as Hermes presented him with his gifts.

_**Stature's Quarters**_

"This is so weird, all of us together again," Cassie said as she looked at both Rachel Carpenter and Kevin Masterson, her childhood friends form back when their parents were off being Avengers.

"It is, but even though we are all grown up and so much time has passed I feel like no time has passed," Rachael said as she stared at Cassie.

"Well, I don't know about that," Kevin said as he tried to forget his anger of them not being there for him when his dad had died, but he hadn't been there for Cassie either.

"So, you've decided to keep the mace and continue being Thunderstrike?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but as to not draw attention I've managed to figure out how to get the mace to give me my own look when I become Thunderstrike so I don't look like my dad did," Kevin said with a smile.

"That is cool," Rachael said as both her friends looked at her with smirks.

"And what about you?" Kevin asked.

"I think I'm going hang with you guys. Iron-Lad and Kid Vis are hooking me up with a sweet costume with some gadgets to help me out," Rachael said with a smile as her friends all cheered.

_**Young Avengers Meeting Room**_

"First, I would like to welcome Wiccan and Speed back to the team," Archtress said as Iron-Lad, Hulkling, Patriot, Stature, Talon, Lady Sword and Kid Vis all chimed in form around the table they all sat.

"Secondly, we need to discuss the nine additional potential members," Archtress added after the room got quiet again.

"Are we going to let them all join?" Talon asked.

"We debated about that, but it came down to our mission. We are the Young Avengers, the next generation of Avengers and heroes," Iron-Lad began to answer.

"And we should be open to anyone who is part of that legacy. How can we believe in the Young Avengers if we turn any of them away that want to stay? For the most part, everyone on the list is here now, except for a handful," Patriot added.

"So, before we begin, anyone object to any of the nine or any of those that wish to leave this team?" Archtress asked as she looked around the room with no objections even though she could tell be a few faces not everyone was on board with this but would accept it and stay.

"Great, now let's welcome our newest Young Avengers," Iron-Lad said as they turned to face the entryway into the room.

"Lion of Olympus," Archtress said as Argo walked in wearing a green sleeveless top and matching pant with brown boots, gold belt and arm bands and a gold lion face mask. It also appeared he had a shield upon his back and a sword attached to his hip.

"Druid," Patriot said as Sebastian walked in wearing a red with gold accented outfit and purple hooded cloak that helped cover his overweight body.

"Thunderstrike," Iron-Lad said as Kevin Masterson walked in wearing a blackish blue sleeveless outfit with a white "T" on his chest, brown boots and gloves, silver eye goggles, gold belt with a "T" on the buckle and a red mask that covers his mouth. He held the enchanted mace of his father but had his own look.

"Arachnida," Archtress said as Rachel Carpenter walked in wearing an all black out fit with a spider pattern on her chest that was blue and outlined white with eight matching legs coming out to run down her two legs, arms, wrap around to her back and up her neck touching the side of her face where her Spider-Man like eye lenses were with silver eyes outlined with blue.

"Panthra," Patriot said as Shuri walked in wearing an outfit just like the Black Panther's except her mid-drift showed, it was sleeveless as she wore black gloves, and her mask covered everything but her mouth and jaw line.

"Reaper," Iron-Lad said as Erik Williams came out wearing his crimson red outfit with a black eye mask and matching scythe symbol on his chest.

"Hulktress," Archtress said as Lyra Walters walked into the room wearing an all black leather sleeveless outfit with matching fingerless biker gloves and her hair was black with red streaks and her skin was no longer green but red. She looked like a totally different person.

"Flame," Patriot said as Tara Hammond walked in wearing an all read out fit with yellow flame accents all over it that matched her yellow eyes mask.

"And finally, A-Machine," Iron-Lad said as Tonya Winters, his ancestral aunt, walked in wearing a very female looking version of the War Machine outfit, silver and grey but no visible weapons of any kind. A.J. was very shocked to learn that she was not just an actress but was actually very, very smart and had comp with many of her suits "tricks".

"Quite the group we have here," Wiccan said as he looked at the large group of Young Avengers.

**Next: Issue #56 – Scary Waters – Part One & Young Avengers: War Games – Part One**


	58. Scary Waters Part One

**Salem-X**

**Issue #56 – Scary Waters – Part One**

_**North American Ocean – Off the Cost of Florida **_

_**Near the Bermuda Triangle**_

"I do have to say, the new Hex-Hydro rides smooth," Longshot said as he piloted the small futuristic ship that could fly briefly for short periods of time but was engineered specifically for cruising above the waters as well as underneath.

"I just wish it wasn't such cramped quarters," Blink added as she handled the co-pilot chair next to Longshot.

The Hex-Hydro was one of Shaman, Elementa and Salem's greatest designs in everything but comfort. The water vessel, with the help of magic, absorbed and took in the water it touched and transformed it into power and fuel to run it. That's why it wouldn't last long in flight being separated from water, unless it was moving in a heavy rain. Along with reinforced structure and shields to protect them from a variety of weapons as well as the pressure of deep submission into the ocean, it was equipped with a variety of weapons to protect itself. In order to have all of these great resources and to move with great speed and maneuverability along with mystical cloaking technology, they couldn't make the ship too big.

The main cockpit had the two pilot chairs in the front as well as well as a chair slightly off to the side of each of them for two people to help with system repair, monitoring, weapons and more. Those seats were filled by Scarlet Arrow and SilverFlame. In the center, directly behind the pilot chairs was the captain's chair, where Magnus, the leader of Salem-X sat. Then positioned slightly behind the captain were two pods of four chairs for passengers to sit. This is where the rest of Salem-X sat, Crimson Bolt, Shadowoman, Darklight, Polaris who had changed his name to Magnetizer to not cause any confusion to this reality's version of his sister and finally Thunderbird, who for the same reason changed his name to Thunderclap. This left three empty chairs for any other possible passengers.

This small area was closed by a wall that ran straight across with one door in the center. Off to the side, against each wall were it met the side of the ship were compartments with emergency gear and emergency exit. If you went through the door it would lead you to another small closed in section. Here you found two restroom facilities and a small room that contained a kitchen of sorts on the left side and three small sleeping quarters that had two sleeping bunks attached to the wall in each room on the right side. If you passed thought yet another door in the middle of a sectioned off wall you would be in the back of the ship were there were a few devises and the hatch would drop to exit the ship.

"I hate that you guys are stuck here but it is good to see you again, Clarice," Darklight called out from his seat behind the captain.

"So, Wanda wasn't able to help get your Tallus working?" Magnus added.

"No, something's happened that's cut us off from the Crystal Palace. My gut tells me all we can do is wait till the Exiles find us or communication somehow opens back up between the Tallus and the Crystal Palace," Blink said as she wondered how the rest of her old team and allies were doing. ****See Series Finale of The New Exiles for what happened & Avengers Inc #8 for more on some of the other Exiles****

"Plus, it takes more than magic to open a portal there if the Palace shuts you out. I just hope nothing's happened to them," Thunderclap said as he thought of his fiancé, Nocturne.

"I'm sure they're fine and will find us," Blink said, wondering if she was trying to convince the others or herself.

"How close are we to the signal?" Wade Harkus, the leader of Salem-X known as Magnus asked.

A few hours ago, while having a meeting the Hex Alert system went off detecting a strong surge of supernatural energy. At the same time, Elementa had screamed as her sensitivity to the elements told her that a large body of water had been seared by some kind of energy. Shaman, Mistress X and Klara had quickly isolated the origin of the activity. It was dead center in the middle of what is known as the Bermuda Triangle. It wasn't soon after that the readings were gone and no amount of magic seemed to be able to penetrate the interference of the Bermuda Triangle to find out what had caused the alarms to go off. They had managed to pinpoint and track a signal off where the surge originated from and had sent Salem-X to investigate.

"Hard to say with the interference from the BT but we are about to enter the Triangle in about five minutes," SilverFlame answered as they all watched the area of open calm water before them.

"What the?" Longshot asked to no one in particular as the ship began to rock and shake heavily.

Magnetizer stared in awe as the open calm waters had instantly changed the second they had crossed into the Bermuda Triangle. The ocean was suddenly very rocky as waves began to hit and crash against the ship as they went up and down like a rollercoaster. The sky had turned dark as large cloud had formed out of no where and rain began to pour down with flickers of light went off inside as lightening began to form. After a few more seconds, it was as if they had entered into the hart of a hurricane.

"As confident as I am in the HH's design, I think we might fare better if we went bellow and traveled well under the storm," Scarlet Arrow shouted as a wave hit them hard and they could see in the distance the waves getting much larger.

"Take her down," Magnus said as Blink quickly pressed a few buttons and the Hex-Hydro shifted and then dove down into the ocean and traveled to a save depth were the waves or storm weren't an issue no longer.

"Even with the lights it is very dark," Crimson Bolt said as the view was completely black.

"Thanks the witches for mystical infrared," Longshot smirked as digital imagery layered the monitors to provide a basic outline of what was around them.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't give us a very clear view," Magnus said as he too would prefer to rely on his own eyes and not computer readings.

"Here, let me help," Shadowoman said as she stood up and reached out to the darkness.

They all stared as the dark in front of them seemed to part and allowed for their lights to provide a better view of what was all around them. Shadowoman could feel something strange in the water's darkness that was pushing towards them making it harder for her to affect it with her powers. It took almost everything she had to give them the clear view about twenty feet around them. She could use the help but she knew Darklight specialized more in the generating of the dark than being able to control it and master it on all levels and aspect like she could. She didn't know how much longer she could push herself until the touch of Crimson Bolt's hand on her shoulder made her smile and gave her added strength.

"The signal's getting stronger. With any luck we should be at the source soon," Longshot said as he kept his eye on the waters ahead of them.

"Don't you think it's strange that being this deep in the ocean that there are no fish?" Magnetizer asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. I've got a bad felling about this," SilverFlame said as she kept watching the readouts and scans.

"Hey, look at that," Scarlet Arrow said as he saw a digital image pop up on his screen while the others saw, right in front of them, a submarine floating upside down and not moving and nothing holding it in place.

"Is that where the signal is coming from?" Darklight asked.

"No, but I am detecting something inside but can't get a clear reading," Blink said.

"Okay, I want a search party to go in. Blink, Darklight, SilverFlame, Scarlet Arrow and Longshot for luck. Don't do anything stupid, check it out and report," Magnus said wishing he could go but as leader and captain he had to stay with the ship.

"You can get us in there?" Scarlet Arrow asked as he and the others put on their breathing masks and activated their outfit's mystical ability to help protect them from the cold and pressure of the ocean.

"Of course, with a little luck," Blink said with a wink to Longshot.

The four members of the away team joined Blink and linked hands. With a surge of power and a flash of pink, the group of five vanished in a blink of an eye. In the next instant the five found themselves in the middle of a room inside the submarine. Scarlet Arrow shot two arrows up that stuck and flared with light allowing them to see the entire room, which was empty, except for a few boxes of rations. Surprisingly there was no water inside but they kept their air masks on so not to risk the chance of no oxygen or what little may be left running out. It was clear they were in the food pantry storage room, which was pretty picked clean.

"Doors locked," SilverFlame said through their mask's comm. system as she tried the handle on the door.

"Allow me," Longshot said as he walked over, did a little fiddling and managed to trip the lock and open the door with a smile.

"This submarine looks very old," Scarlet Arrow said as he pulled out two arrows, struck them together and made them light up like flares as he lead the team into the new room.

"What do you think happened to the crew?" Darklight asked as they continued to go from room to room with no signs of life.

"I don't know, maybe it's just an empty abandoned sub," Scarlet Arrow answered.

"No, we picked up some kind of reading from in here," Blink added as they stepped into a larger room that must have been the dinning quarters as broken tables and chairs lay at their feet of the ceiling they now walked on.

"Whatever we detected in this submarine isn't human," SilverFlame said as she looked around the corridor they were in.

"Why, because you were trained in demon hunting?" Longshot teased.

"No," SilverFlame said as she turned to her demon form and pointed up.

The team quickly looked up to see over a dozen blue skinned humanoid creatures with claws and sharp teeth hanging above them. Once discovered, the creatures let out a hair-raising scream as they leapt down upon the team below.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**War Games – Part One**

_**Young Avengers Headquarters**_

"I know this is a great idea, but there is a lot of us now. Good thing the Bishop's mansion is huge," Kid Vis said as he continued to look at the roster on the computer monitor when Iron-Lad walked in.

"If there is to be any kind of future we have to keep all the Avenger Legacies safe and what better way to do that than have them all here under one roof," Iron-Lad said as his armor began to shift and was soon replaced by his flesh skin.

"What about the others?" Kid Vis asked as he started to pull up another set of names and images.

"We have a majority of them but these we will get to in due time. Have the statuses been updated?" A.J. asked as he and his old friend had used all their resources and what future knowledge they had to finish the rest of the list.

"Of course, Tony's other child, Luke Collins is missing along with the rest of his group. Have not been able to locate them but I'm sure he'll show up sometime," Kid Vis said.

"I'm not too worried about him right now. What about the others?" A.J. asked as what was now being discussed was for the most part classified and would be kept between the two old friends for now.

"Kelsey Leigh's children are both off living normal lives and way too young to worry about, especially since no one knows their connection to the short lived Avenger Lionheart. Now, at the Avenger's Academy is the grown up version of her son from the version going by his mother's old codename. He'll be safe there for now since we are not ready to make contact that close to the Elder Avengers

"Thor's daughter is also at the Academy," Kid Vis began to continue when A.J. held up his hand.

"No, not Thor Girl the pretender from outer space who used her powers to model herself after the Asgardian Avenger, I'm talking about his actual daughter. Have you located where he had hidden this daughter?" A.J. asked.

"No, are you sure she exists?" Kid Vis asked.

"I remember the history vids that had talked about the great Asgardian goddess of thunder, Thor's daughter," A.J. said.

"Yeah, but don't forget, there were also rumored history about his secret child with a mortal woman as well," Kid Vis added.

"Whether one or both exist keep running the program and scans till we can confirm if they exist and if so their location. Who's next?" A.J. said hating those bit he couldn't have solid evidence on.

"Well, there have been no signs on Earth so the rumored son of Hulk must still be somewhere in space. Luna is at the Academy with her parents. Namor's cousins Namora is a member of the Avengers and Namorita is with the New Warriors. Franklin Richard is a member of Power Pack and Valeria has returned to her rightful age and is also a member of the New Warriors," Kid Vis said.

"What about the last one. The kidnapped daughter of Spider-Man?" A.J. asked.

"Despite the Parkers thinking the baby had died, I was able to confirm that the child did survive and had been kidnapped. My last trace ends that Osborne had something to do with it but haven't gotten any other leads but she is alive somewhere out there," Kid Vis said.

"We'll find them all, eventually," A.J. said with a heavy sigh.

"Well we better get going, time to see what the new ids can do," Kid Vis said as they let the room.

"Now, the purpose of these games is to not only test your abilities but how you work with a team," Patriot finished saying as Iron-Lad and Kid Vis walked into the room.

"I still don't know about all this," Druid said staring down at himself in costume.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Arachnida said with a smile as she patted his back.

"Okay, let the War Gamers begin," Archtress said as she pressed the buttons causing the room to go dark and then kick back on in full holographic force.

"This is amazing," Lion of Olympus beamed as he looked around what to be a devastated battlefield that had once been a city.

"Yeah, it could give the X-Men's Danger Room a run for its money," Thunderstrike said.

"So what's with all the gear?" Hulktress asked as she eyed the son of Hercules.

"Gifts from a distant relative. Couldn't say no could I?" Lion of Olympus said as he didn't want anyone to know he was powerless and treat him as such.

Iron-Lad, Patriot and Archtress were the only ones that knew he had no powers but had sworn not to tell anyone until he was ready. Thanks to his former grandfather, Zeus, he had some tricks up his sleeve. He wore as his outfit's shirt the Cloth of Hera which added a small level of protection and healing to his body. On his wrists were the Bands of Zeus (or the Bands of Hercules depending on who you asked) that his body durability and strength. He was no longer strong on the level he once was but he was still much stronger than any human mortal. These two items easily would help make it look like he was still with his own powers. But to help he was given four other items.

He had the Shield of Perseus which not only could absorb and deflect almost any force or blow put against it, but with a thought, he could unlock the eyes of Medusa upon his victim. Since he was a mortal welding the shield, it took time to charge and drew upon his strength to work and it didn't turn it's victims to stone but only paralyzed them for a short period of time. He also wore the Mask of Artimis that allowed tracking sight and a control over animals. On his back was the Bow of Apollo which generated very useful arrows and proved masterful archery. The last item was the Sword of Ares which caused bloodshed and destruction to anything it hit. Of course all these weapons were dangerous in the hands of Gods and Demigods, but because he was a pure mortal now, they were not as powerful but still helpful.

"So, where's the challenge?" Reaper asked as he looked around scoping out the battlefield.

"It could be here already, keep your eyes open," Arachnida said as she stepped next to Thunderstrike who was busy checking out all the girls on the team, Panthra, Hulktress, Flame and A-Machine.

"Why is Lady Sword not here with us? She's just as new to this," Thunderstrike commented.

"I guess she joined just soon enough to not be considered the new class," Arachnida shrugged.

"So, what kind of things can your suit do?" Thunderstrike asked.

"Now, that would be spoiling the surprise," Arachnida teased with a smile.

When Rachel has discovered she had inherited powers from her mother she was scared. She had increased strength, reflexes, agility and a healing factor. Unlike her mom, the only psi-based powers she had were to sent out a psi-like web around her that allowed her to feel and sense things around her. In time she grew to practice and come to terms with them but still kept it all secret. It felt good to be free and be able to use her powers openly. Now if she could just be open about other things as well. Despite having these powers she really didn't appear to be like her mom or her idle, Spider-Man. She wanted that kind of persona so she was given some help with her new suit.

The suit absorbed the kinetic energy form any form of force used against it and stored and powered the suits other gadgets. Her feet and hands generated a magnetic suction that gave the impression she would stick to walls and climb like Spider-Man. From her hands she could also generate electromagnetic energy-like webbing that she could use for web swinging. The energy didn't last long so she couldn't hang on too long without creating another nor could she actually web sling for the instant it left her hand the power would fizzle away. Now from her chest, she cold generate and blast a large web-like net to trap a victim or use to catch things that would last a good length of time but in doing so instantly drained the suit. So she would have to use that sparingly. The last gadget was the spider fangs in her mask's mouth that when she bit into a person, it helped channel her psi powers into the person and cause temporary paralysis.

"Okay, I'm ready, bring it on," A-Machine said as she ignited her boots and took flight up into the air.

"Why would someone be excited about causing destruction?" Flame asked as she stood staring not knowing what she thought of this new world she woke up into. She wasn't sure fighting was her thing, or even what her thing was but she stayed with the Young Avengers because she didn't know where else to go, plus, Iron-Lad made her feel funny inside.

"Well, she sure surprised me," Thunderstrike said looking up at A-Machine.

"Just because I'm blond, hot and like to party doesn't mean I'm not smart, dangerous and capable of taking care of myself. Tonya Winters is the whole package," A-Machine said as she turned down to look at her new teammates.

"She's definitely Stark's daughter," Rachael murmured in disgust as she too couldn't keep her eyes off the Hollywood starlet turned hero warrior.

"I don't know about her, but if Aunt Jen finds out that I'm playing super hero she's going to make my dad look like a teddy bear," Hulktress said when suddenly a loud explosion made them all look up and see A-Machine come crashing down.

"What just happened?" Panthra asked as Thunderstrike quickly directed his power downwards, propelling him self up into the air to catch A-Machine and land safely back on the ground.

"That hurt, I thought this was supposed to be realistic without causing harm?" A-Machine said as she was back on her feet.

"Looks like first point belongs to me," a voice cackled causing them to look up and see a large billboard sign with the image of a red haired man on it.

"I recognize the image. That's Arcade, this must be one the murder world training programs," Arachnida said.

"Wrong, you cheated. You struck before I had a chance to prep my players," a woman's voice came as they all turned to see a girl about their age with red short perm hair and freckles appear on another billboard.

"My dear daughter, there are no rules. It's simply my players versus yours and I even disposed of one of mine to make it even," the image of Arcade said as nine figures stepped out on top of a building positioned to attack.

"Fine, but Arcadia will prevail. Let the War Games begin," Arcadia shouted as nine figures above attacked.

"Now this is my kind of simulation," Reaper said as he ignited his energy scythe.

"What just happened?" Patriot asked.

"I don't know. When the program started an outside signal suddenly latched on. I cut it off quickly but I wasn't fast enough. What ever it was it teleported out everyone in the simulation room," Iron-Lad said as the Young Avengers looked down into the empty room where the new recruits once stood.

**Next: Issue #57 – Scary Waters – Part Two & Young Avengers: War Games – Part Two**


	59. Scary Waters Part Two

**Salem-X**

**Issue #57 – Scary Waters – Part Two**

_**Bermuda Triangle**_

_**Aboard An Abandoned Submarine**_

"These things are pretty hard to keep down," Scarlet Arrow said as the arrows he shot as well as the small throwing knives Longshot threw seamed to stick into the blue humanoid creatures but not slow them down.

"Darkness has no effect on them and I'm barely getting any life force from them," Darklight said as the darkness he generated from his hands engulfed the creatures but barely slowed them down and without much life-force to drain he wasn't able to enhance his physical abilities.

"I'm not having any problems," Blink said as she generated her javelins and threw them at her attackers causing them to vanish in a blink.

"I may not have super strength and invulnerability in this form but it does come with its perks," SilverFlame said as her tail lashed out knocking back attackers but from the stump where her left hand used to be, her hellfire sword formed and burned bright she sent blasts of fire from it knocking her opponents back.

"Illyana!" Longshot screamed in warning as one of the creatures brought its claws down on her left arm slicing it wide open.

"Foul creature," SilverFlame said as she brought her sword around and thrust it into its chest and all stared as the body lit up with hellfire and then dropped to the ground as she pulled her sword out.

"Well, now we know what happened to the crew," Darklight said as the creature SilverFlame had stabbed had suddenly reverted to human form.

"What ever happened to them, they _died_ a long time ago," Longshot said as he touched the dead man's face and jumped back when it cracked and then turned to dust.

"That's the last of them," Blink said as she threw a few more javelins, sending their attackers away.

"You're arm!" Scarlet Arrow gasped as he saw the deep claw gash in SilverFlame's arm.

"Don't worry, in my demon form I am immune to any sickness or virus and when I revert I heal," SilverFlame said as she flared with hellfire and then reverted back to her human form.

"Actually, still looks nasty," Longshot said as they all saw the deep cut mark on her arm, but no longer bleeding.

"Here, let me help," Darklight said as he placed his right hand on her arm and called on his powers causing his hand and Illyana's arm to ignite in a bright healing light.

"Much better thanks," SilverFlame said as her teammate removed his hand and the wound was completely gone leaving only behind a slight tingling and itchy sensation.

"What were those things?" Scarlet Arrow asked to no one in particular.

"Better question is, what made them that way?" Blink added as she made her way to a door leading out of the room.

"Better be careful, we don't know how many more of those things there are," Longshot said.

"I've been trying to reach Wade but it seems the Hex-Com is not working in here," Scarlet Arrow said as he kept trying to communicate with the Hex-Hydro.

"Maybe we should head back?" Darklight suggested.

"What if there are survivors? I'm still picking up strange life-signs," Scarlet Arrow said looking at the readout from the lenses in his eye pieces.

"Maybe what we're picking up is those things we just fought and there are more in this sub," Blink said.

"Well, only one way to find out," SilverFlame said as she pushed past Blink and entered the next room while scratching her arm.

"Need a light?" Scarlet Arrow asked as he ignited a few arrows that lit up the room.

"Looks like a hallway and I am assuming all these doors on the side lead to sleeping quarters," Longshot said as they all entered after SilverFlame.

"I am picking up lots of strange energy readings behind all the doors," Scarlet Arrow said as they started to see strange lights coming from around the seams of each door.

"What's causing this? You think it's the rest of the crew or more of those creatures?" Darklight asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Only one way to find out," SilverFlame said as she continued to scratch her arm while she moved towards a door.

"Wait, I think before we go any further we need to talk with Magnus, and since we can't reach him I think Blink should take me back to the Hex-Hydro, talk to Wade and then come back with his further instructions," Scarlet Arrow said.

"I agree, if there are more of those things behind all these doors we might need some backup as well," Longshot added.

"Can you get us back into the ship?" Scarlet Arrow asked as he turned to Blink.

"Sure, but if I miss, I should be able to jump right in there," Blink responded with a nod.

"Do not do anything till we get back," Scarlet Arrow commanded.

"Got it boss," Darklight said with a slight tease in his voice.

Scarlet Arrow then turned to Blink and nodded. She walked over and took his hand and held it tight. She then began to concentrate on the direction of the Hex-Hydro and focusing on returning to it. She then called on her mutant powers and in a blink of pink light she and Scarlet Arrow vanished from the submarine. Blink felt the pull of her power as she welcomed the sensation of knowing she was about to reappear. Instead of solid ground under her feat, a very wet and cold sensation hit her body as the wind was knocked from her as she realized she had teleported them right into the ocean.

"Sorry, must have miscalculated. Can you shine some light so I can see our ship and get us right into it?" Blink asked into her Hex-Com trying to catch her breath.

"I think there might be a reason you missed," Scarlet Arrow said as he let go of Blink's hand, activated two arrows that ignited enough light for them to clearly see the Submarine behind them but no sign of the Hex-Hydro anywhere.

_**Back On The Submarine**_

"I really don't like this," Darklight said as the lights from behind the doors kept getting brighter and brighter.

"Maybe we should go back into the other room, where we might be safer and have another door to barricade between us and what's behind all those doors till the others come back?" Longshot suggested as even he was getting a bad feeling about what might be behind those doors.

"That's the coward's way. I say we open one door, see what's in side and then we'd know what the fuss is all about," SilverFlame said as she wished the itching sensation would go away.

"Can't you just teleport us out of here?" Darklight asked recalling the files he read on the Illyana from another reality.

"No, not anymore. When I was on your world the first time they were unreliable, but after what I went through back on my world before coming back here I can't use that gift without risking what I might let through or where we would end up," SilverFlame said.

"Hey, the doors are starting to open, Illyana you better switch to your demon form," Darklight said as he saw some blue claws peeking through the small cracks as the doors slowly opened.

"Way a head of you," SilverFlame growled with a strange slurred voice.

"Illyana?" Longshot questioned as he turned around to see SilverFlame had switched forms but her skin was now blue and where her missing hand used to be was a very large hand with long sharp claws and large fangs as she smiled with hunger in her eyes.

_**A Few Moments Ago, Aboard The Hex-Hydro**_

"They've been gone a while. Any luck reaching them?" Magnus asked as he stared at the image of the floating upside down submarine.

"None, something is causing interference and no communication signal is going through," Thunderclap said as he began to worry about Blink but had to show strength in front of Charles.

"Hey, I'm feeling a strange magnetic sensation," Magnetizer said as his powers from his father made him slightly sensitive to magnetic fields.

"Hey, it's getting brighter out there," Crimson Bolt said as he saw the image of the ocean outside brighten up and they could see well past the sub now.

"Not my doing," Shadowoman said as she called off her powers feeling relieved.

"What is going on?" Magnus asked.

"It's the energy signature that brought us here. It's coming in very strong off to the north but seems to be slowly starting to fade," Thunderclap said.

"If we wait for the others, we may miss finding it again," Magnus said feeling torn.

"We can't leave them down there, what if they try to come back?" Thunderclap remarked.

"Let me see if I can't do something," Magnus said standing up and closing his eyes.

"Wolla em ot kcart y tcennoc ygrene!" Wade shouted as he let loose a spell that sent a strange electrical energy out of his body and out into the ocean towards the energy signature.

"Impressive," Crimson Bolt murmured as he watched his son in action.

"Wait, something is happening," Magnetizer said as he looked from this world's version of his nephew to the image on the screen.

They all watched the screen while Magnus kept his eyes closed concentrating on his spell. A strange light was latching onto Wade's electricity spell trail. Suddenly it began to move very quickly up the trail and coming right back at them. What ever it was, it wasn't good.

"Wade, break your spell," was all Crimson Bolt got out before the weird light entered their ship and hit Wade causing the entire place to be engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**War Games – Part Two**

_**Unknown Location – Murder World of Arcade & Arcadia**_

"I hate to say this, but if my sensors are correct, we're not at our headquarters anymore. I am picking up residue normally left behind from a transporter beam," A-Machine said as they saw nine figures in different colored armor-like suits coming down towards them and all stop on a roof top across from them and stare down at all of them on the street below them.

"Then that must really be Arcade and we are in one of his Murder Worlds," Arachnida said she pushed out with her Psi-web and sensed their environment was no longer the same.

"Come on, fight back!" Arcadia shouts as she hits a button and the street they are standing on begins to turn to liquid lava.

Sensing the change Arachnida leaps up into the air and back flips onto the side of a building as her suit allows her to stick to the side. Panthra basically does the same but hangs onto the side of a building using her sharp claws while Hulktress puts her arm around Reaper and leaps up quickly onto the rooftop above them. Thunderstrike takes to the air as does Flame and A-Machine who grabs Lion of Olympus and drops him on the roof with Hulktress and Reaper. Druid screams at the hot lava and on pure instinct calls on his powers and suddenly finds himself levitating wildly high above the lava.

"You choose wrong my darling daughter. Seems your players are wannabe Avengers and very raw in their abilities," Arcade laughed and taunted as he pressed a button and the nine opponents in colored armor blast into the air and swarm right at the Young Avenger's New Recruits.

One in the white colored armor started to generate cold from his hands while the one in the red armor started to generate heat. A-Machine flew towards he white armored attacker. "Access Avenger Human Torch," A-Machine said as her armor erupted in fire and like a flame thrower poured it on causing the ice to melt and the white armored villain's suit to short out and crash to the ground, vanishing in a blast of light upon impact. The red armor opponent paused at this allowing Flame to fly past him and seemingly pull and absorb all his fire from his suit causing him to short out and hit the ground vanishing like his teammate.

"Ha, two points, take that father," Arcadia cheered.

Arcade growled as it didn't take long for him to see his first assessment of the Young Avengers was wrong. One by one his players were taken out. The Lion of Olympus fired off an arrow that hit one armored opponent in the exact spot that caused his suit to short out and fall to the ground to vanish. Thunderstrike swung his enchanted mace causing a sonic blast to shot out and hit another sending him through a wall to never return. Panthra surprisingly leapt, kicked and then tore open her attacker's armor causing him to vanish instantly while Hulktress sent her flying away with one super punch. Reaper's vanished the moment his ionic scythe hit his opponent. That only left two left but Arachnida shot a web, snagging hers in mid flight and using her strength she swung the armored foe right into the side of a building causing him to vanish.

Druid floated trying to get his bearings as his attacker came at him. He didn't know what to do and closed his eyes and held out his hands reaping over and over that he wanted his attacker to stop. Suddenly he felt that weird sensation and then opened his eyes and a mystic blast short from his body and out through his hands hitting the attacker causing him to go flying backwards and then vanish. The ground below had turned normal just in time as he felt weak and dropped to the ground where his new teammates soon gathered.

"Looks like I won," Arcadia cheered.

"Oh, no my dear, I was just warming up," Arcade said as he pressed a button and the floor opened up causing everyone but A-Machine, who was hovering in the air, to fall into the pit bellow.

"That's cheating," Arcadia protested.

"No, we agreed there were no rules and the winner is when no players are left and I have a few left," Arcade smiled as a large Sentinel looking robot came marching around the side of a large building and headed right towards A-Machine.

**Next: Issue #58 – Scary Waters – Part Three & Young Avengers: War Games – Part Three**


	60. Scary Waters Part Three

**Salem-X**

**Issue #58 – Scary Waters – Part Three**

_**Bermuda Triangle**_

_**Aboard An Abandoned Submarine**_

"What's wrong with her?" Darklight asked as they saw their blue colored teammate that now looked like a cross between Illyana's demon form and the creatures they just fought.

"Looks like she got infected when she got scratched by one of those things. Her assumption that her demon form was immune was wrong," Longshot said watching SilverFlame closely as he saw the doors were almost open enough for the creatures to come out.

"Guys, the Hex-Hydro is, what Happened to her?" Blink started to say and then gasped at the sight off Illyana when she and Scarlet Arrow appeared next to Darklight in a flash of pink light.

"The scratch infected her and transformed her into one of them," Darklight said as he called on his powers and engulfed SilverFlame in complete darkness.

"Not good," Blink said as the creatures coming out of the doors right by them started to vanish as she went into action with her powers.

Scarlet Arrow quickly sent an arrow at each of the doors next to them causing an explosion that shut the doors. He then followed up with an arrow upon the door handles that exploded causing a substance to seal around it so the doors would not be able to open. This helped them but still had the dozens of blue creatures coming out all the other doors the rest of the way down the room behind them, as well as the infected SilverFlame that was emerging angrily out of the patch of darkness. Longshot and Blink had turned to handle the creatures coming at them from behind while Darklight and Scarlet Arrow met SilverFlame.

"What ever you do, do not let them scratch or bite you," Darklight said he saw Longshot moving as quick as he could throwing his knives while Blink continued to teleport them away as fast as she could.

"I am picking up more of a life sign from Illyana than the others so maybe she isn't fully turned," Scarlet Arrow said as he sent an arrow that plunged deep into her chest and pumped in enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant.

"Grrr," was all Illyana got out before she paused, swayed and hit the ground.

"Look," Darklight said as SilverFlame shimmered and soon reverted to her human form and looked very uninfected.

"There's too many of them," Blink said as she was growing tired.

"Everyone, let's run back into the room we came from. The minute we're there, Blink you teleport us all into the room directly behind that closed door at the far end. This way they will all be piling away from us and give us a chance to regroup," Scarlet Arrow said as he scooped up Illyana and they all ran like heck.

"What if there is more that way?" Darklight asked.

"I didn't see any reading from that door, but with a little luck we might catch a break," Scarlet Arrow said as he glanced at Longshot.

As they all entered the room, Longshot closed the door behind them as Scarlet Arrow set down Illyana and sent an arrow at the far door causing it to explode open to make it look as if they went that way. Just as they heard the creatures almost upon the closed door behind them, they all gathered close as Blink looked back where they came and with a little luck concentrated on the goal room and called on her powers. They all vanished in a pink flash seconds before the blue creatures shoved the door open and all started moving toward the doorway that had been exploded open. Blink sighed with relief when they all reappeared safely in a new room.

"You did it," Longshot smiled as he put his ear against a door and heard the sound of creatures vanishing as they apparently continued to flow out into the opposite direction of them.

"Looks like we're in the shaft where we can go between levels," Blink said as she created two javelins that gave off enough light that they could see they were in a small room that had a ladder in the middle going up and down and another door across from the one that lead into the creatures sleeping quarters.

"Well, it seems that there are no other survivors on her. I think it's best to get off this thing before we all get infected like Illyana," Darklight said.

"What did Wade say?" Longshot asked.

"Well, that's what I was about to announce when we arrived back into that situation back there," Blink said looking nervously at Scarlet Arrow.

"What's going on?" Darklight asked as they all looked to Scarlet Arrow in grave concern.

"The Hex-Hydro was gone," Scarlet Arrow whispered just loud enough for all to hear.

_**Aboard The Hex-Hydro – Elsewhere**_

"What just happened?" Charles asked as he looked at Magnus, Thunderclap, Crimson Bolt and Shadowoman when the light vanished and the humming stopped.

"I don't know," Magus answered as he felt very weak and disoriented from the feed back of the spell.

"I have some bad news and good news," Thunderclap said with a strange tone as he looked at the computer readings.

"Give me the good news," Wade said as he sat down into his chair.

"We don't have to track the energy source anymore. We seem to be right in the middle of it," Thunderclap responded.

"And the bad news?" Shadowoman asked as she looked to Crimson Bolt.

"What ever hit us must have moved us. There is no sign or readings of the others or the submarine they're on and wherever we are its too far form them to be able to communicate with them as the Hex-Com fails to pick up their signal," Thunderclap answered as Magnetizer thought of Blink and began to panic.

"Any way to establish which direction we came from and head back that way?" Wade asked.

"Negative, the navigation system is going haywire. I have no idea what direction we are facing," Thunderclap said as they looked at the monitors and all they saw the blue ocean all around them lit up by a strange blue energy.

"I can't feel any darkness out there," Shadowoman said as she felt the blue energy cutting her off from the source of her powers, the Darkforce.

"Are you saying you are completely powerless?" Crimson Bolt asked.

"Yes," Shadowoman lied, as she knew she wasn't ready to tap into and reveal an alternative to using her gifts.

"Look!" Charles suddenly shouted while pointing at the large monitor.

They all turned and looked at the screen that showed everything directly in from of them. Something off in the distance was moving towards them and at a very quick rate. Wade barked orders as they all took their seats and Thunderclap prepared the weapons system. In a few short minutes the translucent, glowing blue creature had come to a dead stop and floated a few feet directly in front of them. It appeared to be the size of a wale, had the body of a jellyfish, while the top half was humanoid with pointed ears and fangs and instead of arms had four tentacles on each side. The creatures glowing white eyes looked right at them and seemed to blink from side to side.

"I think we can take that giant fish," Crimson Bolt said as his hands crackled with electricity.

"Yeah, that's intelligent, unleash a wave of electricity in a body of water," Thunderclap said with grand sarcasm.

"What about him," Crimson Bolt said getting defensive and angry.

"My electricity is a bit different. It is laced with magic, but I agree, we can't take chances like that," Wade said as he studied the creature that, for now, was just floating there watching them.

"_Greetings", _came a voice from all around them.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Wade asked out loud.

"_You reached out to us, so we brought you here to see what held such tasty power," _the creature responded.

"Wait, did he say we and tasty?" Charles whispered to Thunderclap.

"_Yes, young one, we are all that's left and for years we have managed to feed from this dimension but something happened and pulled us from our dimension stranding us here,"_ the creature said as they noticed six more creatures just like the one in front of them suddenly flew up and surrounded their ship.

"Guess this explains the mysterious vanishing in the Bermuda triangle," Crimson Bolt said as he nervously looked at the monitors noticing the creatures were licking their fangs.

"We need to get out of here and find Blink and the others," Charles said trying to act like the young adult he was, but suddenly feeling he needed the protection of his god mother.

"Don't worry we'll find them," Thunderclap comforted the one who had not too long ago turned eighteen but had the power and maturity of an fully grown man but still possessed the soul of a child deep down.

"_If you are referring to the ones on that submarine. I'm afraid if they are not dead they are one of us by now," _the creature said raising fear and panic in all of them.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked as he began to prepare a spell.

"_We need to feed, and we leave our hunters to help gather our food. We were about to collect from that location when you disrupted us. Since what we get is always infected, we don't mind that you did as it appears we get a fresh treat this time," _the creature said as all the creatures surrounding the Hex-Hydro lashed out with their tentacles shaking and trying to brake the ship apart.

* * *

**Young Avengers**

**War Games – Part Three**

_**Unknown Location – Murder World of Arcade & Arcadia**_

"Access files," A-Machine said as she watched the readout identifying the Sentinel and the three more approaching as large robots that had been designed to hunt and kill mutants.

All her life, Tonya Winters had been treated like she was some dumb bimbo because she was blond and beautiful and her mom was an actress. What no one knew was that her father was Tony Stark. She had figured it out at a very young age but kept it a secret for two reasons. She didn't want her mom to loose her payoff money from Stark's father, but she didn't want people to think she was smart. People thinking she was dumb allowed her to use her gifted intelligence she got from her father to get away with stuff while doing and building amazing things. Like this armor she wore.

For a long time she had been working in secret on a device that could analyze a power or weapon and try to assimilate or duplicate it. It was based on the idea of what she had seen on television by other heroes and villains and she used a strange box she had found in the woods as the power source. When she had gotten kidnapped she thought that some villain had found out about it or the owner of the box was coming for it. Once she had gotten back to the Young Avengers base she knew it was her time to drop the dumb act and finally be like and surpass her dead beat father, which in his defense didn't know about her, but still. So with a little help from A.J. and Kid Vis she built the A-Machine armor and, without their knowledge, infused her alien box into it as well as download the Young Avenger's data files. Now she had a suit of armor that could access almost any data she wanted and a power source to create the weapon of her choice.

"Access Avenger Living Lightening," A-Machine said as she felt a surge conducting within her armor.

A-Machine flew at the Sentinel and stopped right in front of it, a few feet from its head. She raised her arms and pointed the palm of her hands at the giant robot and released her power. Two powerful blasts of electricity shot out and hit the robot causing it to shake. Tonya didn't need her scans to know that this Sentinel was nothing like the originals and not as durable. As the Sentinel started to short out, she accessed Hercules to reinforce her armors strength and took the robots head right off. She saw the last three Sentinels almost upon her but held back. She got another reading and decided she had to be carful so no one would suspect how powerful she was and start questioning how her suit really worked.

"Good job A-Machine, but allow us to assist," Thunderstrike said as he and the rest of the Young Avengers came flying out of the pit.

"If you would?" Hulktress asked as Thunderstrike took the woman in his arms and flung her at one of the Sentinels.

Hulktress hit the robot feet first causing it to fall backwards as she pounded its face crushing it completely in by the time it hit the ground. Flame went bright as she flared with fire and engulfed the second Sentinel in fire as Lion of Olympus used the Sword of Ares to slice it off at the leg making it crash to the ground. The last Sentinel fired off a blast at Reaper, which caused him to scream as he absorbed the energy making him stronger. Using that new strength he took flight right at the large robot and used his scythe to rip open the front of the robot's chest. The robot staggered and then exploded backwards as a sonic blast from Thunderstrike's hammer finished it off. The Young Avengers assembled together and turned to face the two monitors showing Arcade and his daughter Arcadia.

"I win!" Arcadia cheered.

"For now, I will not forget this!" Arcade said as he vanished from the screen.

"Arcadia, prepare to," A-Machine began to say when suddenly a blast hit them and they found themselves on the front property of Bishop Manor.

"What happened to guys?" Patriot asked as he and the rest of the Young Avengers came pouring out of the mansion.

"We were in some kind of arena battling for our lives," Arachnida answered as she told them about Arcade and Arcadia.

"Odd," Iron-Lad murmured.

"What do you mean?" Archtress asked as they all looked at the young version of Iron-Man.

"From the files of read, your battle seems less than what I would have expected," Iron Lad answered.

"A.J. is right. It almost sounded like you were all being tested rather than being forced to actually battle for your life," Patriot added.

"I thought it seemed a bit too easy," Panthra said as they all agreed with her.

"If anything, it allowed me to better our security so that won't happen again," Kid Vis said as they all headed back into the mansion.

_**Epilogue**_

"Arcadia, I don't understand why you let them go?" Arcade asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Don't worry about it," Arcadia said as she held her iPhone and tapped away.

"Don't worry about it. If you want to be like me you have to," Arcade began to say when his daughter looked up pointed a gun at him.

"We are nothing alike nor will I ever be a loser like you. We may share the same blood and name but the one big difference is while you always get beat, I let them go because I choose for them to live, for now," Arcadia said as she turned, pressed something on her iPhone and she suddenly vanished from the room.

"I can talk now," Arcadia said as she appeared in her bedroom and a holographic image of a man in a mask and hood generated out of her iPhone in front of her.

"Did you gather the intel I requested?" The man asked.

"I was only able to grab some of them but I imagine after that their security will be upgraded," Arcadia responded.

"Not great but it will do. It will at least help," the man said as he had begun to look at the data Arcadia had uploaded to him.

"So, am I in?" Arcadia asked point blank.

"Yes, welcome to the Young Masters," the man said as Arcadia sat back and smiled.

**Next: Issue #59 – Scary Waters – Part Four & Young Avengers: City of Angels – Part One**

_**Authors Note: Check out Avengers Inc: The Doominators Issue 1 posted now. Out of the pages of Avengers Inc and introduced in Avengers Inc #7, The Doominators is a mini-series that not only serves as an origin of Dr. Doom's newly created team of villains from heroes but serves as a prologue to my title wide crossover happening next year: THE ACTS OF DOOM. Check it out and enjoy!**_


	61. Scary Waters Part Four

**Salem-X**

**Issue #59 – Scary Waters – Part Four**

_**Bermuda Triangle**_

_**Unknown Location - The Hex-Hydro**_

"Shields are almost out. A few more hits by those tentacles and this ship will rip apart," Thunderclap said as the alarms continued to go off and lights flashed red all around them.

"We need to take them out," Crimson Bolt said as he felt the electricity crackle around his body.

"But the water," Shadowoman began to say when Magnus looked over his shoulder and spoke quickly while still focusing his powers to reinforce their shields.

"We can use to our advantage. If we redirect all power to the shields we can drop Bolt into the water and cut loose against them," Wade said as he started to carefully think through his spell.

"What if the shields aren't enough, we'll all be electrocuted," Thunderclap said as he began to prepare to carry out his leader's commands.

"Not if my plan works. Thunderclap will divert all power into the shields while I cast a spell that causes any energy or force to touch our ship to redirect it and send it out towards those creatures," Wade said with a smile.

"So when they attack the force goes back to them and when I cut loose, not only will they get shocked but any electricity that touches the ship gets sent right to them hitting them again," Crimson Bolt cheered.

"They look like they might take a hit like that, will it be enough?" Shadowoman asked.

"I have one ace in the hole," Wade said as he winked at Charles.

"Me?" Magnetizer asked.

"I am hoping the initial attack will take them down if not, it should weaken them enough for phase two. On my signal Maxwell will give one last blast of all he's got and then we will teleport him back in. I will modify my spell so that when that last wave hits our ship, it will redirect the blast back at them but it will also infuse organic material into it which will allow Charles's powers to work on it," Wade said.

"Are you sure that will work? In order for my deadly touch, I have to place my hands on a person to cause my power to be absorbed into them," Charles said thinking of his powers. For his dad he had gotten limited control of magnetism, but from his mother he got her deadly touch, with a twist. Instead of touching a person and absorbing their powers, when he touches them his powers are forced into them causing a magnetic and deadly reaction.

"Charles, you will place your hands on the box there and on my signal ignite your powers to force them into the redirected energy. That energy infused with organic material will act as a conductor to carry your powers right into the aliens and cause its magnetic effects upon them," Wade said with a smile, showing more confidence in his plan then he felt.

"Better than just sitting here," Thunderclap said as he pressed a button and the lights went dim as all power was given to the shields.

"Rewop Tcelfed!" Wade shouted as he cast his spell and electricity flowed out of him and coated the ship.

"It's working," Shadowoman said as one of the creatures tentacles struck the ship and instead of making them shake it causes the creature to real it's tentacle back in pain.

"My turn," Crimson Bolt said as he suddenly was teleported into the ocean.

Taking a deep breath, Maxwell, the former villain known as Electro, ignited his powers. The body of water all around them lit up as everything flash fried instantly. The creatures screamed as they were hit with electricity, twice. Once form Crimson Bolt and then a second time as all the electricity that touched the Hex-Hydro was redirected back into the alien creatures. Maxwell exhaled as he shut down his powers and floated as he and his teammates saw all the alien creatures floating still, no longer glowing but smoking, except one, their leader. It still had a small glow about it as it sat there staring straight ahead.

"It worked," Shadowoman whispered as she stared at Crimson Bolt.

"Way to go dad," Wade said to himself.

"We have a problem, it looks as if the big boss is draining the remaining life force from the others and building for a power discharge," Thunderclap said as he looked at the computer readings after diverting power back into the ship.

"Okay, phase two, now," Wade said as he gave the signal and changed his spell while Charles placed his hand on the box and Crimson Bolt gave one last final push with his powers.

Electricity burst out of Crimson Bolt and lit up the water again. Thunderclap teleported Bolt back into the ship just as the electricity hit the Hex-Hydro. Without missing a beat, Wade and Charles went into action with their powers as the electricity was redirected back towards the large alien monster in front of them. Charles hoped it would work. He had never used his powers like this. The ship shook as the electricity hit the enemy and caused a sudden explosion of power and light. Everyone quickly looked to the monitor ready to cheer in victory.

_You really think that would work. All you did was annoy me and boost me with power. _The alien said as it appeared to be glowing brighter than ever and preparing to unleash a counter attack back at them.

"It didn't work," Shadowoman said stating the obvious.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't. My ability has to be direct contact," Charles said as he felt like he let everyone down.

"There's no way we can survive a blast form the power that thing is unleashing. If there was some way to touch and harm that thing up close and personal," Wade said watching the creature move it's tentacles as it was about to unleash its attack.

"There is," Charles said as he ran with great speed.

"Charles, no," Thunderclap shouted as they all turned too late to see Charles use the transporter.

In a flash they all turned to the monitor where they saw Magnetizer appear directly in front of the creature. Before the alien sea monster could move or unleash it attack, Magnetizer removed his gloves and slapped both hands onto the creature's head and called on all his power. Everyone dropped and grabbed their heads in pain as they heard the creature mentally scream in pain as it suddenly exploded into a million pieces. Force and glowing light hit the Hex-Hydro causing it to shake. Wade got to his feet with one hand on his head as he strained to see out into the waters were there enemy was no more.

"He did it," Crimson Bolt said as he saw the massacre out in the waters.

"Where's Charles?" Thunderclap asked as he began searching for life signs.

"There!" Shadowoman said pointing at a figure floating in the water.

"Got him," Thunderclap said as he used the transporter to teleport the brave young man back into the ship.

"Is he?" Crimson Bolt began to ask as the boy seemed to lie so still.

"Not on my watch," Wade said as he cast a spell and sent an electrical healing charge into his teammate's body.

"You did it," Thunderclap said as Charles suddenly sat up, couching and spitting up water.

"What's everyone looking at?" Charles asked with a smile as he touched his hand to his head.

"A bloody fool," Wade said as he hugged the boy.

"I know you all are celebrating and all, but with them dead, anyone have any idea how we are going to find the others or how to get back home?" Shadowoman asked as everyone suddenly got very quiet.

_**Salem School of Witchcraft**_

_**Mistress Holdsworth's Class**_

"Where's Liza?" Sally asked as she looked around the room.

"Didn't you hear? She's no longer in this class with us. Since her change from being like us to becoming a pointy hated witch, she's too good to be in classes with us," Mason said in her snotty almost valley girl toned voice.

"What do you mean?" Kim Vesco asked as she looked from the former cheerleader to the overweight girl with slowly managing acne.

"What she means is that Miss Harrington has become part of Mistress X's White Coven and must do some important training with them. Which is good because that leaves you at the magic number seven and ready to be your own special training group," Klara Holdsworth said as she hovered into the room in her mystical hover-hair.

"We're special all right," Renata said as she started to laugh but stopped when Klara gave her the look.

"Yes you all are. As you all have learned you are special type of magic user, each descendants of a certain type of gift. Sally a Salamander, David a Life Lender, Mason a Traveler, Francis a Far-Seer, Renata a Changer, Loretta a Scourge and finally Kim a Necromancer. You will all be trained as Spellbinders and I will be your teacher," Klara said with a smile.

"Ya, as cool as all this, argh!" Francis began to say when he began to scream in pain.

Everyone turned to face him as they saw their classmate screaming while moving his hands in strange movements causing glowing pattern to light up in the air to match his glowing pupil. From inside the floating, glowing symbols a vision began to take shape, playing out like a movie. As quickly as it began it all vanished while Francis fell to the floor unconscious and Kim and David moved to his side to help him.

"What is that screaming?" Headmaster Twoyoungmen asked as he came running into the room.

"Salem-X, they're about to all die," Klara said as she looked from Far-Seer to Shaman.

* * *

**Young Avengers **

**City of Angels – Part One**

_**Bishop Manor – Headquarters to the Young Avengers**_

"Hey stranger," Kate Bishop said as she walked into room where a man sat staring at several monitors.

"Hey, Kate," Elijah Bradley said as he spun his chair around and smiled.

"Haven't really talk to you in a while, what's up?" Kate asked as she sat on the edge of the desk, hesitant to get any closer.

"Sorry, been working around the clock with A.J. and Jonas. Ever since the abduction with Arcade and Arcadia a month ago we've been making sure this place is secured tight, Avengers-Fort Knox style," Elijah said as he took her hand to let her know all was fine.

"That's okay, guess I've been busy too working with Cassie and the others in training and getting the newbies whipped into shape," Kate said as she felt relieved as she moved closer.

"Kind of got a full house now don't we? Good thing your parents built a pretty big mansion," Elijah said as he thought of the now nineteen member team.

On top of Kate opening up her home to the Young Avengers to use as their secret headquarters, which Iron-Lad and Kid Vis had quickly and fully tricked out, modernized and upgraded to the fullest, she had also offered it to anyone of them that needed to place to sleep or call home, which was a majority of them. That's what Elijah loved so much about Kate, her willingness and desire to keep them all together and safe. Elijah often wondered, when she opened her home, if she expected it to become this full. Either way, she had made sure each member of the Young Avengers had their own room to call their own, even if they stayed here full time or not.

Iron-Lad and Kid Vis, being from the future, literally had no place to call home so they were permanent guests of Archtress and her _sister_ Lady Sword. Patriot moved in permanently as he had no where to go since he had lost his family. Hulkling, who had recently confronted his _mother_, found out he was not her real son, but a woman who had agreed to take him and hide him and keep his safe on Earth. That he was an alien, half Kree and half Skrull. His father being the hero known as Captain Marvel and his mother a princess of a known evil alien race, both deceased. For now, he had decided to move here full time as he needed his space and could no longer be around his false mother.

Wiccan and Speed had both recently learned that not only were they twins but their father was the deceased Avenger, Vision and their mother was the ex-Avenger known as the Scarlet Witch. Wanda now went by Mistress X the White Witch and led the team known as Salem-X. which Wiccan was still a member of but split his time between both places since he was continuing to get to know his new family as well as wanting to be around Hulkling since they were now officially dating. Speed on the other hand, despite the invite from Wanda, was not ready to dive into the new family thing and chose to devote all his time at the mansion and with the Young Avengers.

Stature, whose dad, the Avenger known as Ant-Man, was also deceased, choose to move into the mansion as she no longer wanted to be around her mother and step father as she resented them for trying to keep her from her father towards the end of his life and in fear of them finding out she was following in her dad's footsteps as a costumed hero. Plus she enjoyed running the home schooling lessons at the mansion making sure that every team member got a great education as well as super hero training.

Talon was living at the mansion as well since she had quit school and had no other place to go since her mom was constantly on the move around the world and her dad didn't know she existed since she wasn't ready to introduce herself to the Avenger known as the Falcon. Talon wasn't alone, not all of them were ready to revel themselves to their real parents. Like, Archtress, whose real mom was Mockingbird and unlike her adopted sister's dad, Swordsman, who was dead, word had surfaced that her mom was actually alive but Kate wasn't ready to meet her yet either.

Lion of Olympus, the demi-god son of Hercules was stuck here now after what had happened at his high school. They had spoken with his mom and she agreed it was best that Argo came to stay with the Young Avengers. While everyone thought he was sent away to boarding school he was really training to be a hero like his dad. Thunderstrike, unfortunately couldn't stay permanently as he had a strict mom and stepdad and he had to pretend to be normal until he finished his last year of high school. Once he did that he would be out from under their thumbs and he could live his live his life how he saw fit. Despite that he did sneak away whenever he could so he could see Cassie. Kate knew those two were soul mates.

Druid, the son of Dr. Druid had no where to go but here. Sebastian had never known his dad and had lived all his life in foster care and thanks to recent events his Comic Shop he worked in was now in shambles and he literally had nothing. Despite his obesity, he has started to take training more seriously and is slowly loosing weight ever since he became good friends with Rachael. Kate almost wondered if something was going on there as they seemed to share some bond or secret but if there was she just didn't see it. Now Rachel, now going by Arachnida was the daughter of Julia Carpenter. Since her mom was an active member of the Avengers, Rachael had to be careful as she split her time with the team and being with her mom as to not give away she had powers and fighting on a super hero team.

Panthra, the sister of the Black Panther and kind of the eldest of the group by a few years, had been visiting the United States from Wakanda to soil her royal oats before taking her formal Panther Training seriously. Shuri loved her brother and her country but kept two very important secrets from her brother, one, that she didn't want to remain in Wakanda and wanted to live in the US and second, she was granted something no Black Panther had ever been granted, the ability to become an actual Panther. She loved living at the manor and being with Young Avengers because for now, she could be free of both secrets.

Reaper, the son of Simon Williams in another reality, continued to live in Salem. Erik, like Wiccan, just came to Bishop Manor to visit when needed. He agreed to join the team and help them when ever they needed it. Hulktress also only hung out at the manor because he had to keep this life a secret from her adoptive mom, Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk. Lyra was the daughter of the Hulk and Thundra from an alternate future. She had been sent back in time and stranded here. Because of Bruce's current lifestyle, they agreed it was better to have Jennifer "adopt" her and make her go to school and live a normal life.

The last two members of the Young Avengers had moved into the manor as well. Flame, the created daughter of the original Human Torch Jim Hammond had nowhere else to go. They all agreed that Tara was better off and safer to remain with the Young Avengers. A-Machine decided after being kidnapped, she had no desire to return back to her old life. Her mom was so busy in Hollywood she wouldn't even care or notice and as for her dad, well Tony Stark had no clue he had a brilliant daughter who wore a suit of armor now as well. Tonya Winters would love to reveal herself to her dad, but because of the arrangements made between her mom and her grandfather, Howard Stark, she was forbidden to do so, but maybe one day.

"Earth to Kate," Elijah teased as Kate's thoughts to the team brought her back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kate asked blushing a little.

"Never mind," Elijah replied with a laugh and before Kate could say anything further he pulled her in and kissed her.

"_I hate to interrupt, but the both of you are being requested in the conference room immediately," _an electronic sounding female voice came from all around them.

"What was that?" Kate asked jumping back in surprise and looking around.

"That would be Kid Vis and A.J.'s newest creation. Based on two women from each of their ancestors, they created a very advanced A.I. and integrated it into our headquarters and technology," Elijah said.

"_Greetings, I am P.E.P.P.E.R. but you may call me Pepper," _The voice said as a holographic image appeared in front of them that looked like a young robot with an all silver body and red eyes and hair.

"Hi, can she show up anywhere?" Kate greeted and then whispered to Elijah.

"_I can only "see" in or enter private quarters under permission only unless there is an emergency then those protocols are overridden. Now, A.J. and Jonas are waiting,"_ Pepper said before vanishing.

"Creepy," they both said with a laugh and quick kiss before racing off.

"About time," A.J. said as the two entered the conference where he and Kid Vis were waiting.

"What's up?" Elijah asked rolling his eyes.

"We received a strange message from Chase Stein. We picked up some kind of surge at the end. It reads as some odd energy signature which I believed caused the transmission to be wiped. What your about to hear was all we managed to retrieve," A.J. said as he pressed a button and an audio message began to play.

"_Young Aven...need help...Karolina...alien...off to space with...Molly kidnapped...new Pride...can't believe...is dead...please...hel,"_ the transmission played ending with the word help being cut off by a strange surge sound.

"Who's dead, Molly?" Kate asked in horror as the message was so cut up it was hard to tell what was going down with the Runaways.

"I don't know. That surge did a number on the transmission and I am not even sure how long ago it had been actually sent to us. For all we know it was sent hours or days ago. We traced the transmission back to Los Angeles but when I tried to contact them or do a scan I can't reach them or detect their life signs anywhere," Jonas reported.

"We need to leave for California immediately," Elijah said standing up and moving towards the door.

"Pepper, I need all immediately close and available Young Avengers to suit up and meet in the hanger bay in five minutes," Iron-Lad said as he shifted to his armored form and flew out of the room after the rest of is teammates.

**Next: Issue #60 – Scary Waters – Part Five & Young Avengers: City of Angels – Part Two**


	62. Scary Waters Part Five

**Salem-X**

**Issue #60 – Scary Waters – Part Five**

_**Bermuda Triangle**_

"This is the location of the last readings we got before they vanished," Salem said as he navigated the controls of the Hex-Skimmer as they smashed into the storm ridden waters.

"I hate that I'm just finding out about this now when it might be too late," Wanda, the White Witch and leader of Salem-X known as Mistress X swore to herself.

Klara and Mike had called her immediately when Francis had received a vision that Salem-X was in danger and were all about to die. With the far-Seer still be too new at this, all they saw were the bodies of Salem-X laying everywhere with some strange creatures hovering over them, almost like they were eating them. It was a horrible sight and as much as she hated pulling anyone from the school she had to assemble a rescue team. She knew Klara would watch over the school with ease as Tyllas and Bryce would be there to help them.

Because of the need for speed she would use the Hex-Skimmer, a small craft built for speed. It could glide in air, land and even under water at a fast speed and very maneuverable. Its only flaw is that it was not meant for battles, but Wanda and her team had power, they just needed to get where they needed to be and fast. She brought Shaman and Python for one could change his shape and the other had control over all reptiles and that might come in handy. She also brought Salem and Portal with her, they had come a long way and were itching to keep back out in the field. She brought five others with her to keep her team at ten.

She grabbed VivaMuerte, whether she wanted to or not, it was time she did something other than grieve for Cloak, plus they might need a healer and her son was among the missing. She also brought Cloak's sister, Anna Johnson, codename Shadow. She wasn't sure about leaving her at the school so this was a good a time as any to see what she could do. She also brought Mermana since they were dealing with the sea and Elementa for her craft over the elements. The final member of her crew was someone that many objected because she was new and a student and not ready for the field, but if the vision of dealing with the dead and creatures that looked like the Living Dead, her guts told her they might need Kim Vesco, the Spellbinder called Necromancer.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Lucy France, the Python said with a comforting smile as she looked over and saw Kim shaking a bit.

"Yeah, finally some action in stead of sitting around all day," Anna Johnson added as she still didn't know why she was compelled to stay with this group, she hadn't seen him in years but now she felt a strange need to stay for now.

"I," was all Tandy began to say and then stopped and looked off into the distance.

"Are you sure it was wise to bring her?" Elementa asked Wanda.

"We might need a true healer and we can't leave it all up to me," Mistress X said in annoyance at her question, still after all this time, not quite over Elementa pretending to be a guy and playing with her emotions when she first met and joined Salem-X.

"We still have a small lead on them, thanks to Mermana," Shaman said as he and Salem piloted the Hex-Skimmer deep into the water with Mermana using her craft to help find their lost friends.

"We are lucky we came when we did, any loner and I may not have been able to cast a spell to have the ocean's waters remember and guide us of the Hex-Hydro's path," Folma, the Atlantian warrior turned Coven Witch said as she concentrated, knowing it would be easier if she was in the water or there were any actual sea creatures around.

"I hope they are all alright," Portal said to her self and she watched the screen for any signs of Salem-X.

"They will be," Salem said with a wink and smile to the woman he loved.

"There!" Folma shouted as they stopped and saw a strange submarine floating upside down.

"Ahh!" Kim said as she touched her hand to her forehead.

"What is it?" Wanda asked over her shoulder.

"Just, I can feel something coming from inside that submarine and it feels like death," Kim said as she tried to gain control of herself and her powers.

"Must be those creatures Francis saw," Shaman commented as he maneuvered the Hex-Skimmer closer to the submarine.

"Well, I am picking up life signs from the submarine. It must be Salem-X, but I am picking up only a few," Salem said as he sensed that some of his friends and teammates were down there.

"If that's true, then where are the others and where is the Hex-Hydro? There is no sign of it anywhere," Portal added as she kept running the scanners.

"Only one way to find out," Wanda said as she got up from her chair and faced her team.

"Mermana, I want you to dive into the ocean and see what you can find out about what happened here and where the Hex-Hydro. Salem and Portal will remain on board to help scan for the others as well as our means to get on and off the submarine. The rest of you will come with me to investigate and rescue our friends," Wanda said as she nodded to Portal.

"I don't know if I can do this," Portal said nervously.

"Hey, you've been practicing. You can do this," Python encouraged her former student.

"And I'll be here to help you," Salem said as he called on his powers, linking with Portal and letting her use his senses to guide her power.

Portal closed her eyes and thanks to Salem, she could feel where they needed to go and reached out her left hand, pointing at the side of the submarine in the ships view screen. Everyone saw a strange shimmer along the side of the submarine as Portal opened and portal inside the vessel. She then reached out her other hand and pointed at the middle of the Hex-Skimmer causing a small black hole to form and then grow to create a large portal that would to the one directly inside the submarine.

"Hurry, before anything can come through. Portal, once we are gone, close it. We will let you know when to open it again to let us come return," Wanda said as she and six other walked directly into the portal.

"Good luck," Salem said to Mermana as she headed for the hatch leading out into the water while Portal closed both portals.

"OMG!" Shadow gasped as she stepped onto the submarine and saw the sight in front of her.

Wanda gasped as she saw the scene from the vision. Lying on the ground were four bodies that were hard to tell if they were alive or dead. Dozens of dead like creatures were swarming, moments away from devouring the four bodies. Standing in a stance of power and control was a female creature that looked like a cross between SilverFlame and one of those blue dead looking creatures. Wand knew she didn't have time to stare and had to act fast. She called on her powers and in a blast of magical force, he caused al the dead creatures, including the Illyana look-a-like to all go blowing backwards and across the room.

"Hurry, they won't be stunned for long," Mistress X shouted as they ran to the bodies of Darklight, Longshot, Scarlet Arrow and Blink.

"Ty!" VivaMuerte shouted as she dropped down next to her son from an alternate universe, placed her hands on him and erupted in healing white light.

"I'm good, just got the wind knocked out of me," Darklight said as he sat up.

"Be carful, they scratch or bite you, you become one of them," Blink said as she got to her feet.

"Are you all okay? We came because of a vision of all of you dead," Python asked looked over the group as they got to their feet.

"No, luckily we just been blasted back by SilverFlame and you all showed up before any of them could lay a hand on us," Longshot said with a wink.

"So that is her, what happened?" Shaman asked as he looked at the woman he had loved.

"She was infected by one of those creatures but it had a different affect due to her powers. When she transforms into her demon form she becomes one of them, but until recently she was able to change back," Scarlet Arrow said as he grabbed an arrow and let it loose causing it to hit the ceiling, explode and cave down between them and the enemy.

"We need to move, where's the others?" Wanda asked.

"We don't know. They stayed behind in the Hex-Hydro while we investigated. When I went back out they were gone, no trace of them anywhere," Blink answered as she thought of Charles.

"We can't leave without Illyana," Shaman said as a blast caused the rubble to part and a blue skinned monster looking creature stepped through with a strange glowing sword.

"She's not completely dead," Kim said as she starred at the turned member of Salem-X.

"Kim, wait," Python started to protest.

"Let her be," Mistress X said interrupting the others from intervening.

Kim, the Necromancer, stepped forward and began to cast her magic, drawing symbols in the air. Suddenly all the creatures stopped, as if they were unable to move forward, as if they were being held by some unseen force. SilverFlame was the only one to move forward but she did at a very slow pace. Whatever Kim had done didn't affect her completely since she was only part dead. Guided by instinct, Kim leapt on top of SilverFlame and traced a symbol on her forehead as she used her powers again. Kim went flying backwards as SilverFlame screamed in pain from a glowing symbol that appeared to be burned into her forehead.

"I don't believe it. She used her powers to bind the dead forcing her to revert back to human form," Elementa said as Illyana sat up, very human and flesh colored again.

"Yes, but I can no longer change form or access my powers again, unless I risk permanently staying that way," SilverFlame said as she gripped the arm she had been infected on.

"This isn't good. Her body is decaying and slowing turning too," Darklight said as he and his mom placed their hands on her arm trying to heal it.

"It's not working," VivaMuerte said as they stepped back and saw no change on the arm.

"Great, I can't use my powers and if I stay in human form I will slowly decay and turn," SilverFlame said.

"Not unless you are in steel form then you will be safe," Shaman said.

"But I would have to live that way forever, even if I was able to use my powers to change but I can't without risking," SilverFlame began to swear when Mike took her hand.

"I can help with that," Mike said.

"With a little help from me," Wanda added as she combined her magic with Mike's ability to transfigure others to switch Illyana safely into her steel form.

"Don't worry, it's only till we find a cure," Mike said as he looked into the emotional eyes of the steel formed SilverFlame.

"Guys, that last feat drained me. I'm loosing my hold on them and there's more pouring down through the hole in the ceiling and I don't think I have the strength to stop them," Kim said as they all saw dozens more blue dead creatures dropping into the room.

"Portal, time to go now," Mistress X said into her Hex-Com.

"Sorry, Wanda, I think we are in big trouble," Portal responded as she and Salem looked at their monitor screen and saw Mermana racing back to the Skimmer with a large creature the size of Godzilla, mouth wide open revealing thousands of sharp teeth, heading right for them and the submarine.

* * *

**Young Avengers **

**City of Angels – Part Two**

_**Los Angeles, California **_

"Here is the origin of the transmission," Kid Vis said as he looked at the readings and brought their YA-Craft into hover mode over an abandoned Junk Yard.

"Okay, Jonas, keep the ship steady in stealth mode and keep a look out. Rest of you with me," Iron-Lad said as he turned to the small group assembled before him.

A.J. didn't know what they were walking into and had to make some quick choices on his assembled team. Hulkling, Wiccan and Reaper were all back in Massachusetts spending time with Salem-X. They had tried to convince Speed to go with them but he still wasn't ready to bond with his new found mom, Wanda. It was also finals week so Thunderstrike and Hulktress were both unavailable and A.J. didn't want to risk interrupting them. Lion of Olympus, Druid, Lady Sword and Flame were all needing more training and were not quite ready to go into the field just yet so they had decided to keep them out of this mission and Kate had asked her sister to keep an eye on the mansion and the ones staying behind. Stature, whose mom and step dad were in town, agreed to stick around to help Susan out, plus she had an excuse to focus on Kevin as well.

Panthra was out as well, as her brother was coming to America and she needed to meet with him and not risk him finding out about her new team and forcing her to come back with him to Africa. This left Patriot, Archtress, Kid Vis, Speed, Talon, Arachnida and A-Machine to join Iron-Lad on this mission to find and assist the Runaways. He was leery about Arachnida and A-Machine but they definitely showed more field ready than any of the other new recruits. Iron-Lad felt his small team should be enough but if an emergency arose, Stature and Lady Sword would gather the others and come to their aid.

"What would they be doing at a junk yard?" Talon asked as she followed the team towards the slowly opening hatch.

"I've run the scans and this junk yard once belonged to a company called Sekroy," Kid Vis responded.

"Which is Yorkes spelled backwards," Patriot started to say.

"Gertrude's parents, members of the Pride," Archtress finished with a smile.

"Chase said something about the Pride in his distress call so it all fits," Iron-lad said as those that can fly grab those that can't and head to the ground below.

"I am detecting no life signs inside," came Kid Vis voice over their comm system.

"No booby traps, but the junk yard is a front. There is definitely a hidden level below," Arachnida said as she pushed out with her Psi-Web powers to sense the area around them.

"Yes, there is a room down below but it looks like a battle zone," Speed said as he raced back up to them as he had already zipped around the room, found the hidden basement and proceeded below and back in the time it took his teammates to enter and look around the office building of the junk yard.

"Speed, you need to stay with the group and not go running off," Archtress scolded as he led them down below.

"Wow," Patriot whispered as he looked around the basement as they entered.

The entire room was destroyed and despite a lot of weird looking items, all was charred or broken beyond repair. Something definitely had gone down. One could say that it almost looked like two battles took place here. Patriot was surprised at how many things looked to be from different time eras, but it confirmed the place belonged to the time traveling Yorkes. In the center of the room was a large crater which looked as if some kind of bomb had gone off there. Whatever happened here, there was no signs of the Runaways or their attackers.

"Guys, there's a lot of blood right here," Talon said as she stood over a spot on the floor and then saw a small trial that led to a what looked liked the remains of a table covered in dust and ash.

"I am picking up traces of DNA in the ashes. Definitely a body was burned to ashes either by someone or maybe the effects of what caused the creator in the center of the room," Iron-Lad said as all of them gathered around.

"Scans analyzed and despite the conditions I was able to get seventy percent pull off the DNA and with that can say ninety percent match to Gertrude Yorkes,' Kid Vis voiced reported to Iron-Lad who relayed it to the others.

"Gertrude? No," Archtress said with water building in her eyes.

"That's who Chase must have meant about someone being dead," Patriot added.

"What happened here?" Speed began to ask when a strange light began to form in the middle of the crater.

"Avengers Access, Invisible Girl," A-Machine said as her suit came to life and she threw out her arms and generated a force field around them all seconds before an explosion engulfed them all.

"Nice save, A-Machine," Talon sighed with relief as the heat and light began to fade from around them.

"Archtress mumbled something about feeling her Psi-Webs heating up and threw up a force field," A-Machine answered.

"Didn't know you had a force field built into that," Iron-lad commented.

"I know it was designed in respect to War Machine, but I added a few other additions. Just glad to see it worked," A-Machine said nervously and a bit annoyed.

"Guys, look!" Patriot shouted as they all turned to face the center of the room.

Where the crater was, there now stood a dark metal and quickly falling apart platform of sorts. That wasn't what had them in pause, it was what stood upon the platform. There were six figures dressed in real old fashion clothes and a dinosaur. The older members of the Young Avengers quickly recognized all of them but one. The dinosaur was Old Lace, Gertrude's pet. The girl with dark hair and holding a staff was Nico Minoru. The girl with long blond hair was Karolina Dean. Next to her was a younger girl with born hair and huge smile that they all knew instantly was little Molly Hayes. The older boy wearing goggles, gauntlets and strange metal-like boots and leaning against Old Lace, was Chase Stein. There was a younger girl, maybe a few years older than Molly, with long black hair with flowers intertwined in it and a boy about their age, shoulder length pitch black hair, looked to be Native American, not only by skin but by the headband with feather around his head and the style of pants he wore with no shirt that showed off his very buff body and blue arrowhead, attached to a string around his neck, that lay upon it.

"Oh, sure, now they show," Chase said as he looked and recognized most of the members of the Young Avengers.

"We just got your message and came right away," Iron-Lad responded.

"I sent that months ago," Chase threw out.

"Months? The battle here looks maybe a few days at most," Archtress said in confusion.

"We were in the past," Molly said with a smile.

"Past? What happened here?" Patriot asked.

"We were sent back in time were we've been struggling to get back for months," Nico answered.

"That makes sense now. Chase sent the distress call, but the after effects of them going back in time not only disrupted the message so we only got pieces of it but the message got sent to us in the future instead of the exact moment Chase sent it," Iron-lad quickly said as he was pondering it all.

"Okay, now I have a headache," Talon said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of time travel.

"Can you tell us what went on?" Archtress asked as she glanced at the table where Gertrude's ashes were and moved closer to Chase.

The Runaways all stood in silence before they wove their tale. After the last team up with the Young Avengers, the Runaways had gone back to Los Angeles to get away from the pressure of the Avengers to join their Academy, where Victor and the rest of the kid villains had been taken. Nico had used her Staff of One and cast a spell so the authorities and Children Services would no longer realize or feel the need to search for them. To also protect themselves and not risk disrupting the spell they agreed to take codenames when out in public, like other heroes did. It was almost unanimous that no costumes would be used. Nico kept Sister Grimm, Karolina would keep Lucy in the Sky for now, Molly was Princess Powerful while Gertrude stuck with Arsenic and Chase went back and forth till he settled on Neo when he found some cool gadgets at his parents secret hideout now turned home and hideout for the Runaways.

Not too long after settling in they had a run in with a Skrull by the name of Xavin. He came to find Karolina, confirming her alien origins and informing her that both of their parents had arranged their marriage as an act of peace between the Skrulls and her race, the Majesdanians. After a brief battle, Karolina realizes what he says is true and to avoid a war and to learn more about where she and her parents had come from, she agreed to go with Xavin, despite everyone's protests. One of the secret reasons Karolina had really left was to escape the embarrassment of telling Nico she might be gay and having her reject her when she tried to kiss her.

While Karolina was gone learning about her race as well as developing her powers, the rest of the group continued on survival and small missions. It wasn't long before Molly was kidnapped. They had found out that some of Alex's old role playing friends had attempted to resurrect their mutual dead friend, they accidently brought back, from the past, Alex's father, Geoffrey Wilder from when he was a teenager. They filled him in on what happened and Geoffrey used them and reformed the Pride with the plan to bring back the Gibborim by sacrificing the most innocent, Molly. Luckily they had found where the New Pride was hiding with Molly, Gertrude's parent's secret hideout under a junk yard.

The battle was ruthless and in almost the final moments, Geoffrey pointed a gun at Chase and had fired. In a shocking act of bravery, Gertrude pushed Chase out of the way and took the bullet. As Chase held the dying Gertrude and they professed their love to each other, her spilled blood caused a portal over the platform to begin to open for the Gibborim to return. Nico tried to use her Staff of One to bring Gertrude back but it didn't work and then the Gibborim reached out and began to pull Nico in to use her to fully open the portal so they could step through. With Molly still caged, Gertrude dead, Nico caught by the Gibborim, Chase found himself alone with Old Lace, who thanks to Gertrude's final breath had transferred her psychic bond and control over the dinosaur to Chase. He used a radio devise in his gauntlet to record a distress signal and then try and link it through Leapfrog and try to send it out to the Young Avengers.

At that moment, Karolina and Xavin blasted into the room to help them. It seemed moments before their wedding, Karolina fully realized that she could not marry Xavin not only because she belonged back on Earth with her friends, but also because she was gay. Even after Xavin's attempt to take female form, it still wasn't enough for Karolina, so out of true love, Xavin agreed to help her escape back to Earth. It was a massive battle but they had not only freed Molly but they had freed Nico as well. With the combined power of Nico and Karolina, they managed to close the portal and rid the universe of the Gibborim or ever at the accidental sacrifice of the new Pride, minus Geoffrey.

They couldn't kill him or send him away so not to risk the chance of the Pride never forming or any of them ever being born because of that. So with the help of Nico's staff, they erased his memory and sent Geoffrey back to his own time courteous of the Yorkes' time platform in the center of the room. They all cheered in their victory and they allowed Xavin to join the team and to honor her race, Karolina changed her codename to Majesdanian. The joy was quickly gone when they all realized Chase was no longer with them and they turned to see he was crying over the body of Gertrude, who he had moved to a table.

As they all grieved and tried to decide what to do next, the room exploded as a dozen Majesdanian Bounty Hunters stormed into the room. They were there to bring Karolina back and face the consequences of her breaking the peace treaty of marriage to Xavin. Her being tried was not the only way to re=establish the peace between them and the Skrulls. The battle was fierce and with all the gun fire and powers the room was quickly turned to rubble. Just as a few of the Bounty Hunter's had Nico and Molly pinned and seconds from shooting them when Karolina agreed to go back with them if they spared her friends. Despite the protests form her friends, the Bounty Hunters agreed and she left. It wasn't till they left that Karolina walked out of a room rubbing her head did they realize what had happened.

Xavin had knocked her out, took her form and went in her place. Karolina cried as she told them that on her planet. To stand trial was to be put to death. As she pleaded that they must go after him, the battle had somehow kick started the platform and in an explosion that incinerated the room, sent Karolina, Nico, Molly, Chase and Old Lace back in time to 1907 where they had spent the next few months trying to get home.

"That's where we met our newest members, Klara Prast and Dakota," Nico said finishing up the story.

"Isn't it dangerous to take someone from the past?" Patriot asked more to Iron-Lad than the Runaways.

"Don't worry, both would have died if we had never arrived in their time. When we had arrived, there was a fire in a building where a bunch of kids were being kept has slaves to do hard work and by sold out to older men by their parents. All were dead but one, Klara. Karolina had dove into the building and found and rescued Klara seconds before a beam would have fell on her and trapped her into being burned alive," Chase answered.

"Dakota here, he sacrificed his life to save his tribe. His dad was an evil Shaman who had killed his mother after his birth and was using Dakota as a means to get at the people of their tribe, but as Dakota got older wanted to be loyal to the tribe instead so his father stabbed him and left him for dead in the desert. We stumbled upon him just in time and nursed him back to health. We then helped him defeat his dad and he agreed to join us after his mother's spirit came to him and said due to his sacrifice that the Spirit Guides would grant him power on his new journey before dropping his father's old Totem necklace in his hand and vanished," Karolina said nervously as she had noticed the one dressed in the spider-like costume kept staring at her.

"Yeah, and Klara here, he goes by Rose Red and Dakota lets me call him Totem like his necklace," Molly said in excitement.

"We stumbled upon Gertrude's parents back in 1907 and managed to find a way to catch up to them and hitch a ride just as they were going back into the time stream. I used my Staff to break off in time to fling us further so we would land back here," Nico said.

"Oh, Chase, we are so sorry about Gertrude," Archtress said looking at him again.

"Don't worry, I still miss and love her, but we've been gone for months and I've managed to cope with grief," Chase said a little hard and cold.

"If we hurry, we can help you go after Xavin," Iron-Lad said looking at Karolina.

"No, it's too late. We may have been gone for months and arrived not too long after we left but we are still two days off with no time machine left. My people's trials are handled in twenty-four hours. Xavin is already dead by now," Karolina said as she went quiet and looked off into the distance.

"Plus, no point in making his sacrifice for nothing by causing war again," Arachnida added what everyone, including Karolina was thinking.

"Iron-Lad, I am getting a strange," Kid Vis's voice started to say when his communication ended abruptly followed by a huge boom that shook the room.

The Young Avengers and the Runaways made it out side to see the YA-Craft on the ground in pieces and on fire and a group of six people dressed in white ninja-like outfits with red and black designs all over them standing on a large floating platform. One of them stepped forward on the platform and stared right down at them and reached up for his mask.

"Welcome to the City of Angels as the Pride will take back what is ours while you pay for what you did with your lives," the man said removing his face mask revealing his glasses and black bushy hair.

"Alex?" Sister Grimm asked in shock as she stared up at their former teammate, friend and betrayer.

**Next: Issue #61 – Scary Waters – Part Six & Young Avengers: City of Angels – Part Three**


	63. Scary Waters Part Six

**Salem-X**

**Issue #61 – Scary Waters – Part Six**

_**Bermuda Triangle**_

"Okay, Mermana is back on the Hex-Skimmer and they will use its speed to draw the attention of the creature and keep it away from us here in the submarine," Mistress X said after she got the report from Salem.

"Well, not sure avoiding being eaten by that is any better than being bitten and turned by those things," Python said nervously as they could now see the hoard of blue undead creatures coming towards the area they were in.

"I think I have enough strength for one last spell," Necromancer said as she traced a symbol, cast her spell and gave a push.

"It worked," Shaman cheered as all the creatures that Kim had taken hold of turned and charged into battle with their oncoming brethren.

"That won't last long, we need to get out of here," Blink said as she really wished she knew where Charles had gone.

"Time's up," Shadow said as they saw the creatures overtake and start heading for them.

"What do we do?" Necromancer asked as her fear started to out weigh her feeling of weakness.

"Can't you whip up some magic voodoo?" Blink asked as she began to sending her glowing javelins at the creatures and teleporting as many as she could away.

"I can't, at the moment. Since we got here I've been focusing all I can into a spell to find the others and the Hex-Hydro and it is a bit draining," Wanda said as she could almost feel her spell grazing something and she knew if she deserted even an ounce she would loose them.

"We need to do ssssss," Python began to say when her voice turned into a long hiss.

Python stood there for a moment as she felt a strange pull and power come over her. She instinctively placed her hands out in front of her as her eyes began to glow and she made a strange hissing noise. Suddenly the air was filled with dozens of white bursting lights that vanished after a large reptilian creature leapt out of it. Python went back to normal and lowered her hands as they all watched dozens of these creatures that had appeared out of nowhere swarm, engage and drive back the living dead-like creatures.

"Those are the Crocians, but how?" Shaman asked looking at Python.

"When we were on Illyana's home world, I someone linked with them and being reptilian, not only was I able to control them but I somehow became their queen," Python answered on instinct and gut feeling.

"And it seems that something magical happened during that and she's able to tap into my home dimension and somehow pull them here," SilverFlame said as she stared at the woman and wondered if she could be the answer to get back home, where she knew she could fid a cure.

"Can you call more?" VivaMuerte asked.

"I don't know. I feel pretty drained and I can't even sense my powers at the moment," Python said feeling intense pain even trying to shift.

"We don't have time to waist, let's get moving," Longshot said as they soon left the room and all eventually made it to the torpedo launch bay.

"Look!" Scarlet Arrow shouted as they looked at a window that allowed them to see out into the ocean and there was the Skimmer coming near as the large sea creature was almost upon them.

"How are we going to survive this?" VivaMuerte asked as her son placed his hand on her shoulder.

"With luck," Longshot said as he bumped Wanda who suddenly screamed.

"I got them!" Mistress X said screamed as her magic happened to catch hold and with all her might she released her spell.

In a blinding ray of light they all saw something fairly large thrown into view as if pulled from somewhere far away and slammed here in seconds. Wanda signed with joy and exhaustion as she saw it was the Hex-Hydro. Using what bit of strength she had left she cast a spell that told her all its crew members were on board. She tapped her badge and signaled out.

"I take it we have you to thank, Mother?" Wade's voice sounded in her ear.

"Charles, you there?" Blink's voice interrupted.

"Yes, I'm here. Never thought I would see you again until this magical beam hit us and then boom, here we are," Charles' voice responded.

"Okay, enough chat, we can catch up later. We have a sea monster to keep from eating us," Salem's voice blurted in.

"On it," Thunderclap said as he pushed a few buttons.

As the large sea monster turned towards the newly arrived ship, it opened fire. Hex blasts pelted the creature causing it to float back and take pause. The creature didn't know what to make of it as it simply moved its claws to try and block off the attacks from the Hex-Hydro. Shaman was glad to see that his creation was holding up and was clearly winning the day. Just from watching the creature's body language, he was sure it would be retreating soon. Even if it was briefly, it would give them enough time to be long gone from this place.

"Okay, we will be opening the portals soon. Only thing is we only have room in here for ten," Salem said as the Hex-Skimmer moved up close to the submarine.

"That means only seven of us can go now and the others will have to go aboard the Hex-Hydro once they drive that creature off," Shaman said looking at the other eleven people standing near him.

"We better decide soon, I can feel those creatures getting closer," Necromancer said weekly.

"I will stay behind. Not only am I equipped to help send off those dead beings, I will be able to easily teleport onto the Hex-Hydro," Blink said knowing the main real reason is she wanted to be near Charles.

"Kim goes onto the Skimmer," Wanda said as the portal opened and Shaman nodded, picked up the girl and stepped through the portal leading into the Hex-Skimmer.

"I will stay behind as the others might need a healer. Son, you go onto the Skimmer," Tandy said as she didn't know if the reason to stay behind was that she was urging to live for a fight or risk being with Cloak again.

"I can't leave you behind," Darklight said.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her," Shadow found herself saying as if something inside her was compelling her to want to stay and protect Tandy.

"Wanda, you go as well," Elementa said.

"No, I will stay here to make sure you all stay safe," Wanda said.

"No, you are still weak from your spell, plus, Wade is already on the Hydro so we can't have both leaders on the same ship. Plus I will make sure the others here make it to the Hydro," Elementa said with reassurance.

"Fine," Wanda said after a moment of hesitation and argument before stepping through the portal with Python, Scarlet Arrow and SilverFlame.

"We have trouble," Longshot said as they heard the doors being slammed up against just as the portal behind them closed.

"Don't worry, the sea monster has retreated for now. Blink, bring them home," Wade said as in a pink flash the rest of the group vanished from the sub and returned to the Hex-Hydro.

_**Epilogue**_

"So good to have you back," Blink said as she hugged Charles soon after they had _taken_ care of the infested submarine and brought everyone up to speed.

"Good to be back," Charles said as he still felt tired and a bit tingly after his battle.

"Hard to believe all this time, those aliens were using the B.T. to causing ships to vanish and come to them as food," Shaman said over the system that kept both ships in contact as the Hex-Hydro and the Hex-Skimmer sailed across the ocean's surface.

"Come in, Wanda...trying to reach you...in trouble," Klara's voice suddenly burst through the alarm system and then cut off to static.

"Klara, come in. What's going on?" Wanda asked trying to connect with the school and getting nothing but static.

"I can tell you what's going on. Nera has made her move. Long live the Dark Coven," Shadowoman suddenly said as she unleashed her powers and Wanda instantly sensed the woman's dark powers from the other ship were no longer laced with Darkforce but with magic.

"You witch!" Elementa cursed as she sent a spell at the woman who vanished in a puff of black smoke but not before her darkness engulfed Crimson Bolt.

"Argh!" Crimson Bolt grunted in severe pain as the darkness pierced his body and took over his heart causing him crackle with electricity.

"Dad!" Wade shouted as he started to reach for his dad as dark electricity shot from his body.

"What is going on over there?" Wanda demanded over the system when suddenly before their eyes they saw the Hex-Hydro and everyone on it explode from a black electrical blast into a million pieces.

* * *

**Young Avengers **

**City of Angels – Part Three**

_**Los Angeles, California **_

"Close, many say I look just like my dad," the guy that looked like the former Runaway said as he raised his arm and shot a pulse blast that sent all the Young Avengers and Runaways flying backwards.

"I am getting time travel particle readings," Iron-Lad said as he got up and took note everyone appeared to be okay.

"How is this possible?" Sister Grimm asked staring at the guy who looked just like Alex Wilder.

"Names Andre Wilder and yes I am from the future and Alex really was my dad. You see, when you sent my grandpa back to his own time and erased his memories, your spell wasn't perfect. He didn't remember the details but he knew that somehow he and the Pride fail, twice so he came up with a plan C.

"My grandfather documented everything from there on out and saving it in a secret file. He then, when my father, Alex hit puberty, secretly arranged for a girl to gather what was needed and then secretly setup to have me conceived and raised in hiding. Then, when I became of age, the file was delivered to me and I learned all about how you destroyed the Pride and caused my father's death," Andre explained.

"We are not responsible for Alex's death," Neo came back at the son of his former friend.

"You are and I vowed I wouldn't rest until I found a way to kill you all, and thanks to my grandfather he left me some toys, blue prints to build a time platform and a list to help reform the Pride and get revenge," Andre said.

"This just can't be," Nico mumbled as she stared at the face that resembled the man that broke her heart and her trust.

"Andre, we didn't kill your dad. Our parents were evil and wanted to destroy the Earth. Your father, our friend died when he betrayed us and tried to help them. The Pride is responsible for his death," Chase said as he readied his gauntlets.

"Quit talking and let's bring him down," Archtress said as she pulled and arrow and let it loose.

Andre laughed as he nodded and one of his team members stepped up raised a hand and a field pulsed out that caused the arrow to disintegrate into nothing upon impact. Then with a snap of his finger, the five figures around him ignited their suits, and in glowing power, charged the assembled heroes below. Andre smiled as he looked over the Runaways picked his target and charged.

"The suits are generating some kind of energy field," Iron-Lad said as he fired off a few blasts at one of the attacking Pride members and watched as a field went up around and deflected and absorbed his energy blast.

"I am picking up time displacement auras around them so they did arrive here via time travel," Kid Vis said.

"Who cares when they came, they'll go down just the same," Talon said as she flew up in the air and readied an attack on one of the members of the new Pride.

"You wish," the Pride member laughed as she hit a button in her suit that sent an energy pulse out at Talon causing her energy wings to go out.

"I don't know what she did but I can't power up," Talon said as she dropped fast form the sky.

"I got her," the Runaway called Totem said as he touched the arrowhead hanging from his chest causing it to glow blue and then leapt in the air as a blue glowing spirit of a large eagle encased him and he met the falling Talon and caught her.

"Thanks," Talon said as the man with muscles carried her safely to the ground.

"No problem, miss. My powers are mystical and spiritual in nature so they can't be drained like yours," Totem said to the woman and for the first time, liking this new place.

"I will finish them then," a second member said stepping up next to his fellow Pride member and raised his arms towards the two descending _birds_.

"You will not hurt my new family," Rose Red said as she wiggled her fingers causing a bunch of roses to sprout from the ground around the two Pride members.

"You really thing flowers will," the man said and then stopped as he and his teammate suddenly found themselves raised in the air, tightly bound within a large rose bush, thorns cutting and tearing their skin and suits anytime they struggled to move.

"You little brat. Andre never told us about you two additions," another Pride members said rasing his arm and pointing at the young girl.

"You're going down cause Princess Powerful is here," Molly called as she ran at the Pride members and raised her fist in a punch.

"I'm ready for you," the Pride member said as he turned and activated a energy field around himself but was surprised when the impact of Molly's fist and his shield caused an explosive reaction that sent them both flying back in opposite directions.

"Got ya," Patriot said as he leapt up in the air and help catch the little girl who seemed shaken but fine.

"Thought you said the shield could stand up against the punch of the legendary Hulk?" the Pride member moaned as he laid there as his suit sparked and was in ruins.

"Guess not," A-Machine said as she activated Spider-Man and encased the guy in webbing.

"That's three down," Majesdanian said as looked and saw Andre in battle with Chase, a female Pride member dancing around past Patriot and Archtress near Andre and Chase but could not spot the final member.

"I've been waiting a long time to finally find you," the unaccounted final member of the Pride said as he stepped up behind Karolina and removing his mask.

"Xavin?" Karolina asked as she froze and began to shake as she looked at the male face of a Skrull.

"Close, for the revenge of your sister, kill her," Andre shouted over his shoulder at the younger brother of the former Runaway who gave her life for Karolina.

"Watch out," Arachnida said as she leapt on top of the Skrull and sank her teeth in his neck and activated his powers causing him to drop to the ground, temporarily paralyzed.

"I," Xavin's brother tried to say but could do nothing till the effects of the spider bite wore off.

"Who okay?" Arachnida asked as she reached a hand out to Karolina.

"I don't know," Karolina said as she took comfort in her touch but couldn't stop staring at the Skrull who looked just like Xavin.

"Stop this now," Neo said as he charged up his gauntlets and fired a blast at the charging son of his deceased friend.

"Not till you are dead," Andre said as he began to glow and prepared a fatal blast at Chase.

"No!" The female Pride member said as she leapt past Patriot and fired a blast that hit Andrew in the back and sent him face down into the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Andre asked as he got to his feet and looked at his betrayer.

"Sorry Andre, your vengeance ends now," she said as suddenly her Pride suit ejected off of her leaving a very toned woman with short black hair and no glasses wearing a purple outfit with white accents and white "H" on her chest.

"Gert?" Chase asked despite the physical changes knew that smile and those eyes anywhere.

"Yes. It's me," Gertrude said as she stepped between him and Andre.

"How did I not know this? You're the leader of the Avengers, Heroine," Andre said staring at the girl.

"Can't fool you. Heroine is the Runaway named Gertrude," Gert said as she suddenly had digital glasses over her eyes and two digital fighting sticks appeared in her hands.

"Then you are marked to die," said a voice as an explosion went off sending thorns flying everywhere scraping and nicking most of the heroes, and drawing some blood on others, like Sister Grimm as the two formally trapped Pride members powered up and move toward Gert and Chase.

"As I was trying to say before, I am not here to hurt you. Gert had backup," Xavin's younger brother said as he shape shifted to his real outfit and despite still weak from the bite, pushed out and caused the two Pride member's suits to start on fire.

"I don't get it?" Chase questioned staring at Gert with watery eyes.

"Is it really you, Gert?" Molly asked with the same tears as everyone else in the Runaways.

"Yes, it's me. I can't explain it but when young Geoffrey was brought from the past, I was holding a devise of my parents that triggered time travel and it synched with that energy and it split me in two sending aversion of me into a mirror Earth as well as leaving me here.

"My other version lived a life new on an Earth without the Runaways. One day, she/me was able to fix our parent's devise to the point it only showed a glimpse of me here and that I was about to be shot. With pure instinct, she altered the devise and managed to leap back to see if she could save me/us from death.

"She arrived at the moment I was being shot and she took the brunt of the bullet as it passed through her, nicked the devise and then lodge in my side. At that moment, we exchanged memories and as she lay dying, the devise shorted and sent me, not to her Earth, but actually a few decades into the future. I was found by the current Avengers and they were able to save me from the bullet wound. They were amazed because records showed I had died, but it was the other me that had actually died.

"Since Time Travel had been outlawed and the few of you still around or were findable had moved on with your lives, they thought it best to keep who I was a secret. I then spent a year training with the Avengers, got physically fit and took on the identity of Heroine. I had just become leader of the Avengers when Zavin showed up and alerted me to Andre's existence and his evil plan," Gertrude explained to them all.

"I had known it was my brother that was being executed and went to his side. Xavin made me swear never to reveal her identity so the peace would last and that to one day go to Earth to deliver a message to Karoline. I spent the rest of the time as a Super Skrull in training to take my brother's place as he was deemed M.I.A. and wasn't till many years later that I finally made it to Earth to try and find Karoline.

"I found there was no record of her whereabouts so, based on the recordings I found of my brother's form his brief time with you guys I tried to find you all. That's when I saw Heroine and based on movements, knew it was Gertrude. It was long after that I bumped into Andre and learned of his plan to go back in time to kill all the Runaways right before his dad and the Pride were killed. I agreed to join making him think I wanted vengeance. I then found Gert and she changed her hair and joined as well in a plan to came back and stop him," Zavin finished the story as he glanced over at Karoline who was trying to look away.

"It doesn't matter. You all still failed, I have a plan B," Andre said as he pressed a button and his suit as he and the other three Pride member's suits began to glow as well as the time platform.

"He's triggered a time bomb, we'll all be erased and killed," Kid Vis said suddenly.

"We've no time to stop this," Iron-Lad said as they were seconds away from detonation.

"Wrong, go back!" Sister Grimm shouted as she cut her self and waved her Staff of One as a strange bubble of energy surrounded Andre, the Pride and the platform.

"No!" Andre screamed as they all vanished back into the time stream seconds before they all exploded and were vaporized into nothing.

"You did it!" Molly cheered as the Young Avengers and Runaways joined in.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Chase said as Gert smiled and pulled his lips to hers.

**Next: Issue #62 – Acts of Doom – Part Two & Young Avengers: Acts of Doom – Part Three**

*****But first check out next month's Acts of Doom Issue #1 for Part One for the crossover event that runs through all my tittles. *****


End file.
